Will Of Heart
by LittleFly
Summary: Alors qu’elle pensait passer une nouvelle année au lycée de Karakura dans le calme et la routine habituelle. Inoue qui entre en classe de 1ère voit sa vie chamboulé quand le lycée accueille de nouveaux élèves venus d'un lycée "sensible"
1. Chapter 1 : la rentrée

**(Les pensées sont soulignées)**

**La rentrée**

Ce matin là, Inoue se réveilla de très bonne humeur, l'école avait enfin repris avec au moins 2 semaines de retard pour cause de rénovation. Elle était passé en 1ère avec beaucoup de facilité et les félicitations de tout le corps enseignant étant donnée qu'elle était restée dans le top 3 du classement des élèves de seconde durant tout le long de l'année scolaire, et cela en avait étonné plus d'un. La princesse elle-même en fut très surprise, elle avait pourtant raté un bon nombre de cours avec son job de serveuse dans un salon de thé appelé MY COFFEE CREAM pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Cette année elle avait décidé de ne plus refaire la même erreur, même si son travail n'avait pas empiété sur son travail scolaire l'année passé, désormais elle assistera à tout les cours, elle s'arrangerait avec son excentrique patron.

Sur le chemin de l'école, la bonne humeur d'Inoue commençait à laisser place à de l'anxiété, c'était une nouvelle année au lycée qui allait débuter sans sa meilleure amie Tatsuki. La famille de Tatsuki avait déménagé à Hokkaido durant les vacances. La mère de celle-ci connaissant le lien qui unissait les deux filles, avait permis à Tatsuki de passer ses vacances chez Inoue. Les deux filles avaient profités ensemble de chaque jour des vacances comme si c'était le dernier. Tatsuki en avait profité pour lui donner quelques cours de karaté, elle voulait être sûre qu'Inoue puisse se défendre à tout moment, Inoue avait déjà de bonnes bases dans cet art. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tatsuki l'entrainait, depuis le collège elle lui montrait souvent des gestes à reproduire, pendant ces vacances elle s'était nettement amélioré. Elles avaient fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pendant ces vacances, et s'étaient amusées comme des folles. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva et la séparation fut plus dure qu'elles ne le pensaient, Tatsuki n'avait jamais pleuré devant son amie, mais l'émotion fut trop forte que ses larmes coulèrent malgré elle.

Flashback d'Inoue

Toutes les deux étaient en larmes

**Tatsuki** : « Tu vas me manquer Hime-Chan, prend soin de toi, faut que tu sois forte…

**Inoue** sourit : Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis ce n'est pas si long que ça une année quand on y pense.

**Tatsuki** _(montant dans la voiture)_ : Et puis surtout s'il t'arrive quelque chose de nouveau tu m'appelle, surtout s'il y a de l'avancement avec Ichigo ^^, en faite appelle moi quand tu veux ! »

La voiture commença à démarrer, Inoue continuait à dire au revoir à Tatsuki et à faire de grand signe jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit plus à portée de vu.

Inoue soupira : « Quelque chose de nouveau… Ahaha, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent même si c'est mieux qu'une tempête de problèmes. Mais ce qui va vraiment changé c'est que maintenant que tu es partie je vais me retrouver seule… encore plus seule que jamais. »

Fin du Flashback

**Inoue **_à elle-même_ : « Non je ne dois pas déprimer, après tout j'ai l'habitude d'être seule depuis la mort de Nii-San… cette année passera très vite entre le boulot et l'école, et je reverrai Tatsuki. ^^ » Inoue sortait peu à peu de ses rêveries quand elle aperçut son école, elle alla voir la liste des classes et espéra au plus profond de son cœur être dans SA classe. Ses prières étaient exaucées, cette année encore elle serait dans la classe de Kurosaki, il y avait d'autres noms qui l'avaient interpellé car elle ne les connaissait pas mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. La joie d'être avec Kurosaki une année de plus l'avait fait courir vers sa nouvelle salle, elle avait hâte de lui dire bonjour, elle avait errée pendant au moins 10 minutes dans les couloirs car tout le lycée avait été rénové.

En entrant dans la classe Inoue se précipita vers Kurosaki pour le saluer.

**Inoue** _(levant la main) : _« Ohayô Kurosaki-Kun !

**Ichigo** : Yosh Inoue, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

**Inoue** : Oui j'ai travaillé dans un salon de thé appelé MY COFFEE CREAM

**Ichigo** : Oh je ne le savais pas … attend ce nom me dit quelque chose …

**Inoue **: Oui j'y travaillais l'année passé aussi !

**Ichigo** : Non ce n'est pas que ça »

Flashback D'Ichigo à son entrainement de karaté

**Shinji** : « Bon, en attendant qu'Ichigo progresse je vais faire un tour au café MY COFFEE CREAM

**Ichigo** : très énervé : TU PLAISANTE … ENCORE !!! _(Prenant un air très soupçonneux)_ Dis moi Shinji … Qu'il ya t'il la bas pour que tu y aille au moins 3 fois par jours ???

**Shinji** : Des beignets, et une serveuse super jolie ^^

**Ichigo** : …

**Hiyori** _(fonce sur Hirako et lui balance un coup de chaussure sur la tête) _: Bah casse toi trouduc !!! On n'a pas besoin de toi ici, tu fous rien de toute façon !

**Shinji **_(le nez en sang) _pensa : Tu me le payeras chipie !!!

**Ichigo** _(les regardait avec une goutte derrière la tête)_ : Ces deux la sont vraiment trop bêtes »

Fin du Flashback d'Ichigo

**Ichigo **_se parlant à lui même_ : « C'est pas vrai … je comprends pourquoi maintenant, Il était toujours la bas. » _Se retournant vers Inoue. « _Dis moi Inoue, je suppose que tu as du souvent voir Shinji ?

**Inoue** : Oui il est venu pendant tout les jours de l'été au moins 3 fois par jour.

**Ichigo** : J'espère qu'il ne ta pas touché ou embêter d'une quelconque façon ?

**Inoue** _eut un petit rire_ : Non ne t'inquiète pas Hirako-Kun est vraiment très gentil.

**Ichigo** : En tout cas cette année on va être tranquille, il n'est pas dans notre classe»

Rukia entra dans la salle avec Renji. Inoue fut soulagé que la plupart de ses amis étaient toujours dans la même classe.

**Inoue**: « Ohayô Rukia, Renji-kun! »

Les deux amis lui rendirent le bonjour et chaque élève de la classe commença à aller à sa place quand la sonnerie retentit. Puis au bout de 15 minutes aucun professeurs n'avait mis les pieds dans la classe ce qui était très étrange pour une rentrée.

**Renji** : « Bah le prof n'est pas là, je pense qu'on peut rentrer ! Non ?

**Rukia** : Rho ! C'est bon tu ne vas pas recommencer à sécher dés la rentrée

**Renji** : Non mais regardez-moi celle là se donner des grands airs!!! L'année dernière tu aurais été la première à me suivre ! Et maintenant tu joue à l'élève modèle pff pas avec moi Rukia… A moins que…

**Rukia** : A moins que quoi ? Dis le fond de ta pensée !

**Renji** : A moins que ce ne soit parce que ton grand frère est désormais prof ici et que t'essaye de bien te faire voir… C'est mignon ! Ou pathétique à toi de choisir ! Mais sache que… »

Avant même qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase Renji reçu une trousse Chappy lancé de toute force par Rukia.

**Inoue** : « C'est vrai Rukia ?! Byakuya-San va enseigner ici ?

**Rukia **: Oui mais je compte sur vous. Personne ! _(s'adressant à Renji)_ J'ai bien dit PERSONNE ne doit savoir qu'il y a mon frère parmi les profs, il n'y a que vous et le directeur qui êtes au courant.

**Inoue** : Ne t'inquiète pas je garderai le secret ;-)

**Renji **_(le nez en sang lui redonne sa trousse)_ : Bouche cousue !

**Rukia** : Et toi Ichigo ? _(Voyant qu'Ichigo regardait ses affaire d'école)_ HEY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu regarde de travers ???

**Ichigo** : Je rêve o.O t'as toute la panoplie scolaire Chappy… cahier, stylo, trousse !!! T'AS PAS HONTE EN PREMIERE !!!

**Rukia **: Va au diable !

**Élève n°1** : Dis donc Ishida tu ne veux pas aller voir si on a un prof ? Si ça se trouve on nous a oubliés.

**Ishida **_(remontant ses lunettes)_ : Et pourquoi j'irai je ne suis plus le délégué et encore moins ton esclave ! Tu as des jambes sert t'en, Parasite.

**Élève n°2** : je vois qu'il n'a pas changé lui pendant les vacances^^'

**Inoue**_ (se levant) _: Beh écoutez je vais y aller.

**Ichigo** : T'es pas obligé !

**Inoue **: J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de nouveau prof cette année, si notre prof en est un, il s'est surement égaré le lycée a tellement changé. Et puis j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

**Élève n°1** : Merci Inoue-Chan toujours aussi serviable et charmante

**Ichigo** : HEY! Fais gaffe tu lui parle autrement !!

**Renji** : Idiot ! C'était un compliment. Et puis… _(Se retournant vers Inoue)_ c'est vrai !

**Rukia** : T'es un vrai dragueur toi -__-

**Inoue **: ^/////^ Je reviens tout de suite avec des nouvelles. »

Inoue se dirigea vers la porte complètement rouge elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe et remarqua plusieurs nouveaux élèves. C'est à ce moment là qu'une personne ouvrit la porte coulissante, Inoue qui était dans ses rêveries n'avait pas remarqué la personne et lui rentra dedans mais comme la personne était plus costaud c'est Inoue qui tomba en arrière sur les fesses. Ichigo se leva immédiatement de sa chaise.

**Ichigo** : « Inoue !

**Inoue** : Ca va aller _(dit elle en frottant sa main sur le front) _»

Elle allait se relever quand la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta.

**La personne** : « Je suis désolé, comme je me savais en retard je me suis précipité et je n'ai pas fait attention.

**Inoue** : Ce n'est pas de votre faute c'est moi qui n'a pas regardé devant moi »

La personne sourit, et Inoue à la vue de son sourire rougit mais seule la mystérieuse personne put le voir car en se relevant elle était dos a la classe, et lui chuchota de retournait à sa place. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

**La personne **_(se dirigeant vers le bureau principal)_ : « Bonjour je m'appelle Aizen Sousuke, je suis votre professeur principal. Ravi de vous rencontrer j'espère qu'on passera une très bonne année ensemble. »

________________________________________________________________________________

**LittleFly **: « Un petit commentaire, me ferait très plaisir ^^ Tiens je sens des ondes néfastes… _(Se retourne vers les personnages)_. Beh Quoi ??

**Tous** : Aizen !!!! Comme professeur, mais t'es folle

**Littlefly **: Mais non !!! Et puis c'est bon il n'a pas son zanpakutoh donc aucune manipulation ou illusions, enfin …

**Tous** : AAAAAAAH O.O

**Aizen** _(qui débarque)_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai un professeur très très gentil.

**LittleFly** : Ouh j'ai aussi des sueurs froides… Bon à bientôt lecteurs »


	2. Chapter 2 Des changements au lycée

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

Reviews

**Itinery**s : Merci, merci ca fait plaisir comme premier commentaire.

**Nora-Elsa** : Ouiii, je suis fan d'Aizen, comme je te l'ai dit je vais essayer le type roman pour le 4ème chapitre. Même si tu n'es pas fan des School-fic, suis celle-ci. Car les principaux évènements vont se passer en dehors de l'école et ses règles… hinhin ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Des changements au lycée de Karakura**

**La personne **_(se dirigeant vers le bureau principal)_ : « Bonjour je m'appelle Aizen Sousuke, je suis votre professeur principal. Ravi de vous rencontrer j'espère qu'on passera une très bonne année ensemble. »

POV Aizen

Je dépose mes affaires sur le bureau et me dirige vers le tableau pour écrire mon Nom. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me retourne vers mes nouveaux élèves et leurs souris. Au premier coup d'œil, je remarque plusieurs élèves qui ne passaient pas inaperçu, notamment un rouquin et son regard sévère, ou encore un autre garçon et ses cheveux rouge coiffé en ananas qui a un bout de mouchoir dans le nez (**NDA rappelez vous de la trousse que Rukia lui a balançait avec toute sa force XD **), je m'attarde sur une jeune fille qui a sur son bureau toute la panoplie scolaire Chappy ce qui me fait sourire d'avantage c'est assez flippant pour une jeune fille de première mais mignon, il y a aussi ce jeune homme tout au fond de la classe avec de grand yeux vert et ses deux ligne tatoué le long de son visage, ce garçon n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière il dégage toujours autant de mystère et de mélancolie. Mais il y a aussi cette élève, celle qui m'avait percuté, elle est vraiment très belle, même si je suis un professeur je n'en reste pas moins un homme qui sait reconnaitre les jolies filles et je remarque qu'elle est très bien gâtée par mère nature, bien plus que les autres filles de la classe. Cette classe va s'avérer très intéressante je sens que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'ennuyer.

Fin POV Aizen

**Aizen** : « Je vous enseignerez l'histoire, la géographie, et les sciences économique et sociales. Mais avant tout il faut apprendre à se connaître alors vous allez me sortir une fiche ou vous écrirez votre Nom, Prénom, Date de naissance… »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer les indications, Aizen fut coupé par une voix qui résonnait dans toute la classe.

**Renji** : «RHO ! Bordel ! Elle sort d'où cette voix ?

**Ichigo** : C'est la voix du vieux !!!

**Sado** : Ichigo, l'année dernière tu t'es fait coller presque tout les samedis pour avoir appelé Yamamoto-Sama ainsi à chaque fois aussi naturellement. Tu devrais peut être pas recommencé dés la rentrée

**Keigo** _tournant sa tête de droite à gauche_ : Mais d'où ça vient ?

**Ishida **: Vous n'êtes vraiment pas futés, ils ont installé des hauts parleurs dans chaque classe et dans tous les couloirs. Vous n'avez donc rien remarqué quand vous avez mis les pieds au lycée ?

**Aizen** ^^' : Je commençais à avoir peur, il y a quand même quelques personne qui réfléchissent dans cette classe… Ce petit à lunettes est peut être l'intello du groupe. Bon un peu calme et écoutez votre principal.

**Yamamoto** (via les hauts parleurs) :… pour plus d'explication la cérémonie d'ouverture des cours va commencer. Chaque professeur principal est priez de regrouper sa classe en rang et de les rassembler dans le gymnase A, prévu a cet effet. Merci

**Aizen** : Vous avez entendu, alors tout le monde au gymnase on continuera la suite après la cérémonie »

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte de la classe, Inoue parlait avec Rukia elles étaient toutes les deux les dernière à sortir, Aizen les attendais devant la porte, Rukia sortit en première, et au moment ou Inoue allait sortir, son professeur principal se mis devant la porte.

**Aizen** : « Vous allez bien? Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en retombant ?

**Inoue** ^///^_rougissante_ : Non non, je vous assure, j'ai toujours étais robuste de toute façon haha ha !

**Aizen** : En tout cas sachez … »

Aizen fut coupé par Rukia qui était revenu sur ces pas

**Rukia** : « Beh alors Inoue !!! Tu te grouille sinon on ne sera pas assis avec notre classe… Vous aussi Aizen-Sensei, si vous arrivez en retard devant tout les enseignant et le directeur ca ne jouera pas en votre faveur. Yamamoto-Sama est très pointilleux avec les règles.

**Inoue **: Oui, oui allons-y.

**Aizen **: Vous avez raison mesdemoiselles. » Rholala … Ca devient une habitude de se faire interrompre à chaque fois dans ce lycée ou quoi ? 

Dans le gymnase A tous les élèves du lycée était réunis plusieurs chaises avaient été mis en place, tandis que sur une estrade tous les enseignants, et l'ensemble du personnel de la vie scolaire étaient assis, il y avait un énorme brouhaha. Inoue et Rukia rejoignirent Ichigo et Renji qui leur avait gardé des places, devant eux il y avait Shinji retournait qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et d'embêter Ichigo et Ishida. Il s'arrêta quand il vu Inoue.

**Shinji **: « Oh, Hime-chan, enfin un beau visage faut dire que ca fait 5 minutes que je me coltine la vieille tête de ce rouquin qui a mis un pétard dans ces cheveux et de monsieur 4 yeux. Ca te dirait de t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

**Ichigo** : Beh si ma gueule te dérange arrête de te retourner !!! Et fait face à l'estrade. Au faite Shinji… _(Ichigo lui mis un coup sur la tête) _Ne parle pas de ma coupe de cheveux car il est évident que tu n'a pas vu la tienne. Un mec avec une coupe au carré comme la tienne, ca ne devrait pas critiquer les autres.

**Ishida** : Moi ca va être simple… Ne parle pas de moi tout court, oublie moi, fais comme si je n'existais pas. En tout cas c'est ce que je fais avec toi.

**Yamamoto** : SILENCE !!! »

Tout le monde se tût dans la salle. Inoue s'assise à côté d'Ichigo, et Rukia entre Ichigo et Renji Il n'y avait personne à la droite d'Inoue, Shinji se leva pour y aller mais il fut dépassé par un autre élève, Inoue le reconnu c'était le brun aux immenses yeux vers qui était dans sa classe.

**Yamamoto** : « Shinji Hirako! Asseyez-vous tout de suite. »

Tout le gymnase se retourna vers le seul élève debout, et rigola même certains professeurs ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au vue du ridicule de la situation de l'élève.

**Yamamoto** : «Bien, tout d'abor bienvenue à vous dans le nouveau lycée de Karakura, où j'espère que vous passerez une année avec beaucoup de réussite dans le respect des autres et dans la discipline. Cette année comme vous avez pu le voir, notamment les élèves qui ont déjà fréquentés ce lycée les années passé. Le lycée de Karakura a complètement été rénové, le bâtiment principal où ont lieu les cours compte maintenant un étage de plus, tout le matériel a été remplacé par des nouveautés, il en est de même pour les équipements sportifs, de nouvelles options ont été créées, et comme vous avez pu le voir de nouveaux enseignants ont intégré l'équipe pédagogique, de plus un nombre important de nouveaux élèves ont rejoint notre lycée contrairement aux années précédentes…

**Élève** : BLABLA !!!! ACCOUCHE LE VIEUX !!! ON N'A PAS QUE CA À FOUTTRE !!!! »

Inoue se retourna instinctivement, comme la plupart des élèves la voix venait juste de derrière elle, il lui avait fait peur il régnait un tel silence dans le gymnase. Ce garçon lui avait pratiquement cassé un tympan. Ce qu'elle vu la surprise encore plus c'était un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle détourna brusquement le sien ce qui lui provoqua un petit torticolis.

**Inoue** pensa : « AIEEEEEEEE !!!!! Mon dieu je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort en tournant si vite mon cou. Courage ma poule, souffre en silence.T.T

**Ichigo** chuchotant : Ca va Inoue ?

**Inoue** : Oui c'est rien Kurosaki-Kun j'ai juste un peu mal au cou

**Yamamoto **: Hum ! Hum ! Je disais donc que ces nouveaux élèves et professeurs viennent tous d'un seul et même lycée qui a été ravagé par un incendie en fin d'année scolaire l'an passé…

**Keigo** : Oh mon dieu !!!

**Rukia **: Qu'est qui se passe encore ?

**Keigo** _(complètement en panique qui gesticule dans tous les sens)_ : Un lycée incendié ! Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? C'était juste un mois avant les grandes vacances scolaire. Vous vous souvenez ? Cette histoire a fait la une des infos.

**Renji **: Ne demande pas à Rukia les infos passent en même temps que les aventures de Chappy !

**Rukia** _d'un ton très sérieux_ : Oui et je ne peux pas en rater une.

**Sado** : Elle n'a même pas remarqué qu'il se moquait d'elle…

**Ishida **_(remontant ses lunettes)_ : Ce lycée était considéré comme un des plus mal réputé du pays, la bas c'était la loi du plus fort, drogue, trafics et violence étaient le quotidien des élèves de ce lycée.

**Ichigo** _(à Inoue)_ : Je me demande comment un directeur comme Yamamoto a pu accepter des élèves venant d'un lycée comme celui-ci.

**Inoue** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, je pense que ça doit cacher quelque chose, je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

**Yamamoto** _(qui continuait son discours malgré les chuchotements) _: … le ministère de l'éducation m'a donc proposé de financer tout les rénovations du lycée que l'on demander depuis des années, en échange je me devais d'accepter des élèves et professeurs. Mais si j'ai accepté c'est bien entendu pour donner une chance à ces élèves de continuer à poursuivre leurs études dans le district de la ville.

**Shinji** _criant_ : MON CUL !!! YAMAMOTO VENDU !!! »

Des rires s'échappèrent dans le gymnase.

**Inoue **: «Zut je n'ai pas entendu le nom du lycée.

**Elève** : C'est parce que tes amis sont très bruyant et non pas arrêter de parler une seule seconde. Le lycée s'appelait Las Noches Society »

C'était le garçon à côté d'elle qui lui avait répondu le brun au visage pale mais avec d'immense beaux yeux vert. Inoue le remercia timidement elle le trouvait assez impressionnant malgré son allure svelte. Quant à Yamamoto il devait faire face aux insultes qui fusaient de tout part et de chaque camp les anciens de Karakura menait par Shinji criaient que Yamamoto avait vendu son cul pour trois ordinateurs de plus, tandis que le camp des nouveaux élèves de Las Noches Society criaient que Yamamoto n'était qu'un sale vieux schnock qui leur avait gâché la vie en les acceptant dans ce lycée de lèche cul. Le directeur ne pouvant plus supporter ces élèves décida d'écourter la cérémonie d'ouverture mais avant de congédier les élèves il avait une dernière chose à leur dire.

**Yamamoto **: « Je tiens à dire, que j'ai toujours le pouvoir d'expulser n'importe quel élève, je suis le directeur de cet école, et celui qui n'obéira pas à mes règles se verra dans l'obligation d'aller ailleurs, et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne trouve de place dans aucun autre lycée de la région. Quant aux nouveaux élèves qui se reconnaitront, les activités illégales que vous pratiquiez auparavant dans votre lycée n'ont pas leurs place ici, aux moindres soucis je n'aurai aucun SCRUPULE à vous jetez de mon lycée »

La salle se refroidit d'un coup, Yamamoto pouvait se montrer effrayant quand il le voulait. Il retourna à son bureau.

**Yamamoto** : Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils se prennent pour qui ces monstres ?? C'est toujours moi le chef ici ! De toute façon encore 2 ans et je prends ma retraite, et je ne verrai plus ces insolents. En plus je n'allais pas dire non au ministère de l'éducation qui m'a donné une jolie prime pour accepter cette racaille ingrate de Las Noches Society.

**Littlefly** : Bureau des plaintes, j'écoute.

**Ichigo** : C'est assez court comme chapitre.

**Littlefly **: Je sais mais c'est pour expliquer les changements à Karakura d'où le titre.

**Yamamoto** : Me faire insulter par des jeunes, franchement…

**Littlefly** : Rha marre toujours en train de râler. Le meilleur reste à venir dans le prochain chapitre un personnage que j'aime beaucoup va enfin pouvoir avoir sa scéne… Une petite review


	3. Chapter 3 Début de tensions part1

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**Itinery**s : Chouette j'ai trouvé ma fan XD !!! Et je suis complètement d'accord Grimmy et Ulqui sont géniaux. Ta sexy panthère va avoir un rôle primordiale dans la fic…

Bon alors ce chapitre est plus long que les autres alors je l'ai divisé en deux. J'en dis pas plus

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Début de tensions (part 1)…**

Chaque classe retourna dans sa salle respective. Shinji se sépara de classe pour accompagner Inoue vers la sienne, étant donné que tous les élèves de première étaient regroupés dans le même étage, le second, Shinji se dit qu'il en profiterait pour souvent voir Inoue, même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe.

**Ichigo** : « Tu fais quoi ici ? Ta salle est de l'autre côté !!

**Shinji **_(en mettant le bras autour d'Inoue)_: J'accompagne Hime-Chan. Rabat joie !

**Aizen** _(surgit derrière lui)_ : Il est tant de lâcher mon élève et de retourner dans votre classe, monsieur. »

Shinji le regarda de travers fit un clin d'œil a Inoue tira la langue à Ichigo avant de s'en aller.

**Ichigo** : « Enfoiré !

**Aizen** _(à Inoue)_ Vous verrez votre petit ami, à la fin des cours.

**Inoue** : ^////^ Euh Ce n'…

**Ichigo** : C'est pas son mec! Mais juste un espèce de pervers sortit tout droit d'un asile. On y va Inoue.

**Aizen** : Je vois …

Inoue suivit Ichigo rejoindre les autres dans la classe laissant Aizen avec un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Inoue qui s'était retournait. En classe comme Aizen leur avait demandé, les élèves durent remplir une fiche d'information les concernant.

POV Inoue

Zut ! Chaque année c'est toujours la même chose avec cette fiche de renseignement, on en donne déjà une au secrétariat en venant s'inscrire pourquoi les professeurs ne vont-ils pas la consulter ? Bon, nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse, numéro de téléphone… Ah si seulement ca pouvait s'arrêter la. Bien sûr que non car chaque année c'est les mêmes questions. Ce que j'aime… aaaahhh euh… le dessin, les matières scientifiques, les glaces, les donuts, les mélanges sucrés salés, les jupes fleuris, les motifs asiatiques et ce que j'aime le plus ou celui que j'aime le plus c'est Kurosaki-Kun. O/////O KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! J'ai écrit le nom de Kurosaki-Kun dans ce que j'aime il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un voit ça, vite une gomme, flûte j'ai écrit au stylo il me faut du blanc. Zut j'en ai pas dans ma trousse vite il faut que j'en emprunte. (**NDA Bon la faut s'imaginer Inoue en train de paniquer dans son coin comme une folle XD**)

Je suis assise à coté de la fenêtre au fond de la classe et demande discrètement à mon voisin de droite de me prêter son blanc, camarade qui n'est autre que Renji.

**Renji** : « Tiens _(lui tendant un blanc),_ panique pas pour une rature Inoue c'est pas grand-chose.

**Inoue** _qui riait nerveusement en balançant une tonne de blanc sur le nom de Kurosaki_ : ^///^ oui je sais hahaha.

**Renji **: Au faite pour personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, tu peux mettre son nom ca ne le dérangera pas. Bien au contraire il sera très flatté.

**Inoue** _qui soudain eut un air triste_ : Oui je sais il m'en avait parlé, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on le dérange s'il m'arrive quelque chose…

**Renji** : Ne Dis pas des trucs comme ça!!! Si tu ne mets pas son nom je t'arrache la copie des mains et je le fais à ta place. OK ?

**Inoue** _sourie à la remarque de son camarade_ : D'accord ! »

POV Inoue

Après avoir dégueulassé toute la moitié de la feuille avec le blanc que ma prêtait, Renji, je continue de remplir la fiche. Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est simple il n'y en que quatre, les mensonges, l'hypocrisie, la trahison et … la solitude même si j'en ai l'habitude. Quoi !!! Je l'ai écrit décidemment je n'ai pas toute ma tête aujourd'hui, si le professeur voit que j'ai écrit solitude il va me convoquer j'en suis sûr pour aller voir la psy du lycée. Il faut que je l'efface il en est mieux ainsi. Bon mes projets d'avenir : euh devenir professeur ou cosmonaute… non c'est ridicule ! Si Aizen-Sensei voit ça il en rira, allez j'efface et je vais écrire que pour l'instant je ne sais pas quelles études choisir mais j'ai bien le temps de choisir avant de terminer le lycée. Ah ! Enfin… dernière question une dernière remarque …. J'espère que Kurosaki-Kun va m'inviter à sortir cette année ^////^. QUOIII !! Je l'ai encore écrit sur ma feuille mais qu'est ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez moi, vite le blanc de Renji-Kun. Berk ma feuille est dans un état pas possible, la honte quelle mauvaise impression je vais faire. Autant demander une autre feuille… mais… la classe est si calme, je me vois mal la perturber.

Fin POV Inoue

**Renji **_(voyant la feuille d'Inoue)_ : « Bah dit donc. Je t'ai connue plus soigné Inoue.

**Inoue** : Je sais j'étais dans mes rêveries et j'ai écris n'importe quoi…

**Renji** _(la coupant) _: Et t'as honte de demandé une autre feuille. »

Inoue rouge, acquiesça

**Renji** : « Aizen-Sensei je pourrai avoir une autre feuille s'il vous plait

**Aizen **: C'est si dure que ça de remplir une fiche de renseignement pour que vous recommenciez ? »

La classe ria de bon cœur. Renji les menaçât du regard et alla chercher une autre feuille sur le bureau de son professeur. Puis il retourna à sa place, quand personne ne le regarda il donna la nouvelle feuille à Inoue. Seul Aizen, et un des nouveaux élèves de la classe le brun aux yeux vert qui était assis à côté de Renji vit le geste de celui ci.

**Inoue** : « Merci, Renji-Kun »

Pour seule réponse Renji lui fit un clin d'œil. Ishida fut chargé de ramasser les copies et la pause déjeuner sonna, la classe sortit pour aller profiter de leur déjeuner sous les rayons de soleil. En partant Inoue déchira et jeta sa première fiche de renseignement. Les élèves saluèrent le professeur le laissant seul dans la salle. Quand il vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il se dirigea vers la corbeille et pris le papier qu'Inoue avait déchiré, puis le mis directement dans sa sacoche. Pendant ce temps la le groupe d'Ichigo déjeuna sous un arbre.

**Ichigo **: « Putain, fais chier on ne peut même pas aller sur le toit

**Rukia **: Faut bien qu'ils terminent les constructions, et arrête de te plaindre les vacances ne te réussisse pas !

**Ichigo** : Ta gueule, la folle !!!

**Rukia **_(lui faisant avaler de force un onigri à l'effigie de Chappy)_ : Bref enfin passons. Il est cool notre prof principal, je sens qu'on va passer une bonne année avec lui.

**Renji** : Moi je trouve qu'il a un air niais surtout avec ses lunettes…

**Inoue** : Mais il semble être très serein. Je suis d'accord avec Rukia il a l'air chouette. »

Shinji sortit des buissons derrière Renji et cria un énorme SALUT ! Ce qui fit bondir de peur Renji

**Renji **: « Ca va pas espèce de taré !!

**Shinji **: Du calme la rouquine, je voulais vous présenter un mec de ma classe, Vas y sors des buissons !

**Elève** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais me cacher dans les buissons

**Shinji** : Parce que c'est plus stylé comme présentation mais je n'ai pas dit le fameux : 'TADAHH' ca aurait été encore plus classe

**Elève** : Si tu le dis…

**Inoue et Rukia** _en regardant l'élève*.*_ : WOUAHH !!!

**Shinji **_étonné de la réaction d'Inoue_ : Beh Hime-Chan, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Rukia** : Je crois que je parle au nom de tous pour dire que tu es adorable, vraiment super mignon.

**Ichigo** : Au nom de tous ?!?

**Ishida **: C'est quoi ces cheveux ? (** NDA lol toujours un problème avec les cheveux ce mec**)

**Elève** _s'assit en même temps que Shinji_ : Je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ravi de vous rencontrer.

**Inoue et Rukia** : KAWAIII !!^/////^

**Renji** : T'es pas un peu jeune pour être en première ?

**Rukia **_(lui balançant un coup sur la tête)_ : Sois poli idiot !

**Shinji** : C'est un surdoué, et deviné il vient de quel lycée… Las Noches Society…

**Keigo** _qui était calme depuis le début manqua de s'étouffer avec son riz_ : KOF KOF QUOI !!! ET TOU LE RAMENE ICHI !!! En tout cha, Cha echplique la chouleur des cheuveux.

**Sado** : Parle pas la bouche pleine c'est crade.

**Histugaya** : Et mes cheveux c'est du naturel !

**Shinji** : Non, ce petit gars est vraiment cool.

**Ichigo** : Dis moi comment ca se fait qu'un surdoué comme toi, ce soit retrouvé dans un lycée de cas sociaux comme Las Noches Society ?

**Histugaya **: Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

**Shinji** : Hey lâchez-lui un peu la grappe. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez vous montrer chiant parfois.

**Inoue** : En tout cas je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce lycée.

**Histugaya** : Hn, merci.

**Shinji **_(prenant les mains d'Inoue)_ : Hime-Chan, tant de beauté et de gentillesse c'est magnifique T.T

**Ichigo** : Hey lâche la Shinji ! »

La sonnerie marqua la fin de la pause déjeuner, tous étaient déjà fatigué par cette journée, l'après midi se déroula très calmement, même Aizen semblait épuisé. A la fin des cours le groupe d'Ichigo rentra ensemble.

**Inoue** : «Alors Aizen -Sensei était professeur a LNS. Étonnant ! Dites vous avez vu notre emploi du temps ? Il y a pratiquement que des nouveaux profs.

**Shinji** : Quand j'étais dans la salle des professeurs j'ai entendu dire, que la plupart des profs avaient demandé une mutation, ou avait donné leur démission quand ils ont su que plusieurs élèves du lycée Las Noches Society seraient içi. C'est pourquoi ils ont engagé les profs de ce lycée de voyous.

**Renji **: Tu as entendu Rukia ? Ton sensei chéri était prof dans ce lycée de cancre.

**Rukia** : Regarde-toi avant de parler de cancre !!! Mais ce n'est pas un bon présage si tous nos anciens professeurs ont donnés leurs démissions.

**Ishida** : Ne juge pas Aizen-Sensei juste parce qu'il était dans ce lycée. Les profs de LNS étaient réputés pour être de très bons enseignants ayant fait de bonnes écoles. Ces dernières années les élèves ont donné une si mauvaise réputation au lycée, qu'on en a oublié l'excellent parcours des profs.

**Renji** : Pourquoi alors d'aussi bons profs seraient restés dans un tel bourbier ?

**Ichigo** : C'est exactement ce j'étais en train de me demander... Bon je suis arrivé je vous laisse a demain.

**Inoue** : Au revoir Kurosaki-Kun passe une bonne soirée.

**Ichigo** : Merci Inoue. »

Les amis continuèrent leurs chemin puis ce fut au tour de Shinji de partir, puis Rukia enfin Sado, Ishida et Keigo laissèrent Inoue et Renji seuls. Ils discutèrent principalement des changements du lycée. Puis ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans le café MY COFFEE CREAM et s'assirent à une table.

**Renji** : « Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer de travailler pour ce fou.

**Inoue** : Oui, mais il n'est pas aussi fou que ca, c'est un très bon patron…

**Renji **: Qui se sert de ton joli minois pour faire venir plus de clients. Moi déjà qu'en tant normal, j'ai du mal à le supporter, mais si c'était mon patron ca fait longtemps que je me serai tiré une balle. Ce type est un pervers.

**Personne** _(qui surgit derrière Renji)_ : Red Pineapple -Chan c'est méchant de parler de ton parrain qui ta si gentiment hébergé sans rien demander.

**Renji** _(encore sous le choc la main sur sa poitrine_) : C'est pas vrai !!! Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avec lui ou Shinji dans le coin.

**Inoue **: Ohayô Urahara-San !

**Urahara** : Bonjour Orihime-Chan, comment s'est passé votre rentrée ?

**Inoue** : Assez bizarre pour tout vous dire. »

Renji et Inoue racontèrent leur rentrée à Urahara devant une tasse de thé, et un soda pour Renji.

**Urahara** : « Wouah ! Je vois… Donc votre lycée est devenu un centre de jeune délinquant.

**Renji** : As-tu écouté ce qu'on t'a dit au moins ?

**Urahara** : Oui ! Et c'est la conclusion que j'en tire.

**Inoue** : En faite Urahara-San si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour savoir si c'était possible de travailler a mi temps cette année encore ?

**Urahara** : La question ne se pose même pas tu es la bienvenue, je préfère que Tessai reste en cuisine au lieu de servir les clients, il les fait flipper.

**Inoue** : Merci Urahara-San _(se levant)_. Bon je vais me sauver.

**Urahara** : Attend, viens diner à la maison, Renji te raccompagnera après.

**Inoue** : Oh non ca ira. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité et…

**Renji **_(la coupant)_ : Arrête Inoue, en plus ca fera plaisir à Jinta que tu reste. »

Inoue accepta donc avec plaisir l'invitation et tout les 3 fermèrent le café et se rendirent en camionnette à la maison d'Urahara, pendant le diner il y avait une très bonne ambiance, Renji était au centre des moqueries. Urahara et Inoue s'arrangèrent pour les horaires. Inoue dut quitter la famille, elle insista pour que Renji ne la raccompagne pas elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Ce qui intérieurement arrangea Renji qui avait trop mangé et ne pouvait pas faire plus de 3 pas correctement aligné il l'escorta donc jusque la porte d'entrée.

**Inoue** : « Merci, encore pour le repas, Tessai est vraiment un excellent cuisinier et ta famille est vraiment géniale.

**Renji** : Reviens quand tu veux, ca doit pas être facile d'habiter seule.

**Jinta** _(caché derrière)_ : EMBRASSE LA GRAND FRERE !!!

**Renji **_(aussi rouge que ses cheveux)_ : //// VA DORMIR !!! Petit monstre !!! Excuse-le.

**Inoue **_(aussi rouge) _: Ce n'est rien, euh… j'y vais à demain. »

Renji la salua timidement après la honte que lui a filé son petit frère il couru dans toute la maison pour lui mettre une raclée.

POV Inoue

Aaaah, la famille de Renji -Kun est vraiment géniale, elle me fait penser un peu à celle de Kurosaki-Kun il y a toujours de l'ambiance chez eux. Bon ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, je me dois me dépêcher de rentrer c'est qu'il est tard quand même. Tiens le parc je pourrai passer par là, ce n'est pas très recommandable quand la nuit est tombé mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : celle de rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi tu te fais toujours du mauvais sang Orihime ? La ville de Karakuraka est d'un naturel très calme, et puis comme le parc ferme dans 45 minutes il y a encore des personnes et des gardes. Come on ! Je rentre, en plus le parc est encore éclairé dans certains endroits. Ce que c'est agréable cet air frais. Tiens c'est quoi ce cri c'est la voix d'une fille, pourvu elle ne soit pas en danger, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Faut que je m'approche doucement, oh un buisson! Autant en profiter, je commence à avoir un peu peur les voix deviennent de plus en plus forte. Les voix sont à quelques mètres mais je parviens à distinguer ce qu'ils disent. Allez je jette un coup d'œil et si elle est en danger je saute sur le garçon… Euh… mais si c'est le contraire… Je fais quoi ??? En y regardant de plus prés ca semble juste être une dispute entre couple qu'autre chose. Ah ma petite Orihime ! Tu as vraiment l'esprit complètement dérangé aujourd'hui. Je me fais vraiment des frayeurs pour rien. En même temps la fille à l'air complètement hystérique, peut être parce qu'il est en train de rompre elle n'arrête pas de la toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mieux vaut rentrer, au moment où je commence à faire demi tour, leur dispute devient de plus en plus violente. Je regarde un peu plus, mais… Je reconnais ce type!!! Il est au lycée, c'est celui qui m'a crié dans les oreilles pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, ce mec aux cheveux bleus. Il ne passe vraiment pas inaperçu… comme Kurosaki-Kun ^^.

KYYAAH Kurosaki-Kun ^////^

C'est pas vrai je pense vraiment à lui-même à un moment comme celui là, faut vraiment que je me reprenne -////-'. Ce garçon doit sûrement venir du lycée LNS, vaut mieux vaut ne pas rester dans le coin. Ah et puis zut ! Au point où j'en suis je peux encore écouter. Mais quelle est cette sensation ? C'est donc ça… A 16 ans Inoue Orihime découvre la curiosité féminine !!!

Fin POV Inoue

**Mec** : « Ecoute Loly, tu vas me foutre la paix OK ! Tu me fais chier !!! Rembourse moi d'abords ce que tu me dois, et on verra pour le reste.

**Loly **: Ste plaît !!! Il me faut mes pilules, je suis grave en manque. Je te paierai à la fin de la semaine, quand j'aurai mon argent de poche. Je te le jure.

**Mec** : CASSE-TOI POV' CONNE !!!

**Loly** _(s'approchant de lui en mettant la main sur son pantalon)_ : Sinon, je peux toujours payer autrement, autrefois on prenait du bon temps ensemble,… Rien ne nous empêche de recommencer, t'es le seul qui m'ait jamais fait jouir.

**Inoue** _(toujours caché dans son buisson toute rouge) _O////O : Bah dis donc ! Elle n'y va pas de main morte. Lui n'est pas mieux il se laisse tripoter ainsi sans rien dire (**NDA aaaah Inoue si pure et innocente XD **). Mais qu'est ce que je fais a regardé ça !!! Je vais passer pour une perverse !!! C'EST DU VOYEURISME.

**Mec** : Aaaah, Loly… _(La prenant agressivement par les deux poignets)_ Je sais même pas ou ta chatte, ou même ta bouche ont trainés depuis et j'veux pas le savoir!! Il me faudrait un préservatif en plomb pour te baiser et encore, même avec je suis sûr que j'attraperai des saloperies. (_La jetant par terre)_ DEGAGE SALOPE, TU ME DEGOUTE !!!

**Loly** _(par terre)_ : JE TE DETESTE !!! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE GRIMMJOW. (Se relevant et partant) Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

**Grimmjow** : Wé c'est ca ! Va faire ta pute ! Mais si tu ne me rembourse pas la prochaine fois je t'éclate la gueule. _(La regardant partir)_ Ah ! Je suis crevé moi, les femmes non mais je vous jure quelles emmerdeuses. J'aurai du la cogner. Tant pis ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

**Inoue** : Il est temps de partir, faudrait pas que je croise son chemin. »

En tentant de s'échapper sous le coup de la peur Inoue fit bouger le buisson, Grimmjow se retourna directement vers la provenance du bruit.

**Grimmjow** : « QUI EST LA ? »

**LittleFly **: Je me suis bien amusé a écrire les POV d'Inoue. Je vais en faire plus.

**Inoue** : Oui mais je n'aime pas trop passé pour une folle.

**Grimmjow** : Dis donc si j'avais fait l'amour avec Loly, Tu serais resté nous matter ?

**Inoue** : Quelle question ! Bien sur que non !

**Grimmjow** _(enlevant sa chemise)_ : Menteuse, ta pas envie de voir mon corps en action.

**Inoue et Littlefly **_(saignent du nez)_: KYYAAA O////O

**Grimmjow** : Tous des perverses -__-'

**LittleFly : **Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre !!!


	4. Chapter 4 Début de tensions part2

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**Itinery**s : T'es complètement Barge !! Et ne t'inquiète pas c'est un compliment. On veut tous voir le corps de Grimmy mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour toute suite. Lol En tout cas contente que tu sois toujours là pour commenter.

**Nounouille** : Hey oui, il y a quelques allusions qui montrent qu'Aizen n'est pas insensible au charme d'Inoue… Suspense …

**Malabou **: Merci, j'attends ton chapitre avec impatience, faut dire qu'elle était vraiment bien ta fic.

**Gladys** : C'est cool que tu sois venue la lire, en plus ton petit chéri répond bien présent dans ce chapitre, au grand damne d'un rouquin appelé Ichigo. Lol

…

Bon j'ai une question à vous poser : Dois-je continuer a poster dans ce style là c'est-à-dire un peu théâtrale je dirai même beaucoup, ou vous préférez plus du genre roman ? C'est a vous de voir. Bonne lecture

…

**Débuts de tensions (part 2)**

**Grimmjow** : « QUI EST LA ?

**Inoue** : OHLALALA, Il va me tuer ! Je vais mourir avant même d'avoir dit a Kurosaki-Kun que je l'aimais. Tuer par un dealeur… Quelle fin malheureuse. T.T

**Grimmjow** : Sors de là merdeux !!! En plus j'ai bien envie de cogner sur quelqu'un.

**Inoue** : OK OK, réfléchis, Orihime… Si je ne sors pas du buisson il va me trouver et me tuer, si je sors même si je tente de m'expliquer il me va juste me rouer de coup jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. (**NDA Inoue se fait des films de folle quand elle est en panique lol**) Bon pour l'instant il a juste entendu un bruit il ne m'a pas vu si j'arrive à ramper jusqu'à ce banc et cette poubelle je pourrai me cacher. »

Inoue se mit à ramper au moins 15 mètres pour se cacher derrière une poubelle, qui était derrière un banc, son cœur battait si fort. Pendant qu'elle rampait elle aperçu un chat qu'elle prit par la peau du coup et le balança en arrière dans le buisson. (**NDA la folle !!! XD**) Il ne restait que quelques mètres, puis elle s'accroupit derrière la poubelle. Au même moment Grimmjow arriva vers le buisson il regarda partout autour de lui et vit un chat. Il s'accroupit pour le caresser.

**Grimmjow** : «C'est toi le chat, qui m'espionne hey bah !!! Tiens c'est quoi ce truc… _(Il se releva regarda encore une fois partout autour de lui et s'en alla)_»

Inoue toujours caché derrière sa poubelle ne sentant plus la présence de Grimmjow, souffla, elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant ce moment qui lui avait semblait durer une éternité, elle remercia intérieurement la tombée de la nuit qui avait joué en sa faveur.

**Inoue** : « Pff… Je suis fatigué »

POV Inoue

Mieux vaut attendre, encore cinq minutes avant de sortir de cette cachette puante… Je sors du parc et la première réaction que j'ai c'est de courir jusqu'à chez moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, le peu de personnes qu'il y a dans la rue me voyant courir doivent se demander quelle mouche m'a piqué. Une fois chez moi, je ferme directement la porte à clé, et tombe sur mes fesses je suis encore sous le choc, je ne pense pas avoir eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je mets 10 minutes à me ressaisir. Je vais me couler un bain, une fois dedans je pensais me relaxer, mais pas le moins du monde. Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Il est un dealeur. Il y a un dealeur dans notre école. Si Yamamoto-Sama savait ça il le virait tout de suite. Je sors mon futon et allume mon ordinateur portable tout neuf que j'ai acheté cet été ^^, il est minuit passé. Un mail de Tatsuki !!!

Mail de Tatsuki

Hello Hime-Chan, comment ca va ? J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Ichigo est t'il dans ta classe ? Mon lycée est vraiment cool et ma nouvelle maison est bien plus grande que l'ancienne. Tu me manque j'espère que tu vas bien.A+

Fin du mail de Tatsuki

J'ai envie de l'appeler mais il est bien trop tard. Je ne veux pas la déranger, en tout cas elle semble très bien aller. Je l'envie un peu. Le lendemain je me réveille assez fatiguée hier soir j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir, j'ai envie de rester chez moi, pas très encourageant pour le reste de l'année si dés le deuxième jour je n'ai plus envie d'aller à l'école. La seule chose qui me rassure c'est que ce Grimmjow n'a pas vu mon visage. J'ai vraiment envie d'en parler à quelqu'un mais l'histoire prendrait surement des proportions exagérées. Mieux vaut que je garde ça pour moi, si quelqu'un est au courant Grimmjow saura que je me cachai dans le buisson.

Fin POV Inoue

Sur le chemin de l'école, Inoue avait complètement la tête dans les nuages (** NDA Ca change pas de d'habitude**), et ne regardait pas où elle marchait qu'elle percuta la personne en face d'elle, un élève de son lycée.

**Inoue** _(s'inclinant) _: «Je suis désolée_, ( restant tête baissé)_, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

**Elève** : Hn ! Ca t'arrive souvent j'ai l'impression de percuter les autres.

**Inoue **_relevant la tête_ : Hein ?

**Elève** : En plus de ça tu es sourde.

**Inoue** : Mais tu es dans ma classe ^^ !!!

**Elève** _(se retourne et continue son chemin)_ : …

**Inoue **: OK… -__- Pas très social, ce garçon. »

Inoue et l'élève continuèrent leur chemin vers l'école, au début Inoue marchait juste derrière lui puis sans qu'elle ne le remarqua, ils faisaient la route côte à côte, l'élève lui avait vu mais ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes Inoue brisa le silence.

**Inoue** : « Alors… Tu viens du lycée LNS ?

**Elève **: Ne te sens pas obligé de me parler, je préfère le silence.

**Inoue** : -__- D'accord… Mais pourrais-je au moins connaître ton nom ? Après tout nous allons passer un an dans la même classe.

**Elève** : Je te le donne et tu m'oublie…

**Personne** : OH !!! Mais qui vois-je ? Alors on s'est fait une petite amie, emo de mes deux !!!

**Inoue **_se retourne_ : Cette voix…

**Elève** _se retournant en même temps qu'Inoue_ : Que me veut tu Grimmjow ?

**Grimmjow** : T'enterrer vivant, te pendre, ou te rouer de coup, ou mieux encore te couvrir d'essence et…

**Elève **_(le coupant)_ : Irrécupérable.

**Inoue** : O.O Ce garçon est fou, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il aurait fait hier soir s'il m'avait trouvé.

**Grimmjow** : Bon ca a sonné, j'ai cour de sport avec ce taré de Kenpachi, je vais m'amuser à le provoquer ! Hey oui dans ce nouveau lycée les professeurs ne peuvent pas taper les élèves… Dommage depuis hier soir j'ai envie de me battre.

**Elève** : Zaraki-Sensei ?... Dans ce lycée, je ne pensais pas qu'il retrouverait un travail, le proviseur doit vraiment…

**Grimmjow **_( le coupe) _: Bla Bla. On s'en fout. Dis moi, mais quelle impolitesse venant d'Ulquiorra Schiffer !!!

**Ulquiorra** : De quoi parles-tu ?

**Grimmjow **: Tu ne me présente pas la petite femme qui t'accompagne. Je t'ai connu plus poli Mr le dépressif.

**Inoue** en stresse : O////O Ne panique pas ! Ne panique pas !! NE PANIQUE PAS !!! NE PANIQUE PAS !!!!

**Ulquiorra** _(se retournant pour faire dos a Grimmjow)_ : Aucun intérêt, allons y Inoue-San, on est assez en retard comme ça.

**Inoue** : Oui ! OH Ulquiorra Schiffer, je te connais pas mais pourtant je dois beaucoup, tu m'as évité de parler à ce Grimmjow, T.T MERCI !!! MERCI !!! »

A peine ils furent quelques pas, Grimmjow toujours derrière eux attrapa le poignet d'Inoue avec tellement de force ce qui eut pour résultat de la retourner face à lui.

**Grimmjow** : « Inoue hein ?! … C'est bien ça ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire.

**Inoue** _tremblante_ : Quoi ? Je ne vois pas…

**Ulquiorra** : Lache la Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow** : Ne t'en mêle pas couillon. »

Ulquiorra mis sa main sur l'avant bras de Grimmjow qui tenait le poignet d'Inoue.

**Ulquiorra **: « Ne m'oblige pas a me répéter Grimmjow JaggerJack !

**Grimmjow **_le défie du regard puis lacha Inoue_ : Pff ! De toute façon j'ai pas le temps de me quereller avec toi, et se battre juste à 2 pas de l'entrée du lycée c'est pour les tapettes, car je suis sûr que quelqu'un va intervenir. C'est partit remise couillon. _(Regardant)_ Quant à toi Inoue Orihime, on n'en a pas fini tout les deux. »

Grimmjow les devança et entra dans le lycée qui était vraiment a deux pas, il se dirigea directement vers le gymnase B.

**Ulquiorra** : « Vraiment ce type est vraiment un imbécile, à cause de ses bêtises on est vraiment trop en retard. Viens faut aller voir le surveillant pour un mot de retard

**Inoue** _reste sur place, tête baissé_ : OH MON DIEU !!! IL EST AU COURANT !!! Mais comment c'est possible ?? Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ?

**Ulquiorra** : Bouge-toi un peu !!! »

Inoue tenait son poignet, Ulquiorra s'approcha un peu plus encore et vit la fille en pleure, il restait très calme. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait son poignet il lui prit et vit une énorme marque rouge qui virait au violet sur le poignet de la fille.

**Ulquiorra** : « Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. On va aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre de la pommade avant de passer au bureau des surveillants.

**Inoue **_se repris d'un coup et fit un rire forcé_ : Ahaha, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner. _(Séchant ses larmes) _Et puis en faite je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller ça ira.

**Ulquiorra **: Tais-toi. Au point où on en est… 10 minutes de plus ou de moins. Nous sommes déjà en retard. Ramène-toi. »

Inoue le suivit sans broncher, ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans le lycée et se dirigèrent dans le nouveau bâtiment où se trouver l'infirmerie, il avait complètement était rénové comme le reste du lycée il était collé au bâtiment des cours, il y avait en autres la salle des professeurs, des surveillants, l'assistance sociale, les CPE, la psychologue, et le bureau de Yamamoto répartit sur 4 étages. Ils traversèrent la cour sans se douter qu'un élève qui regardait à ce moment par la fenêtre en voyant Inoue et Ulquiorra se posait des beaucoup questions.

**Ichigo** : « C'est quoi cet embrouille ? Inoue arrive en retard et en plus elle est avec ce mec! Pourquoi ils se dirigent directement vers ce bâtiment au lieu de venir en cour? En plus elle n'a pas l'air bien… »

Ulquiorra et Inoue, attendirent l'infirmière devant son bureau.

**Inoue** : « Merci, Schiffer-San d'être intervenu

**Ulquiorra** _(froidement)_ : Apelle moi Ulquiorra.

**Inoue** : D'accord Ulquiorra-San.

**Ulquiorra **: Ulquiorra tout court ca suffit.

**Inoue** _sourit_ : Oui _(se levant en voyant l'infirmière)_ Ohayô Unohana-Sensei

**Unohana **: Bonjour Inoue, que puis-je pour toi ?

**Inoue** : j'ai besoin de pommade pour mon poignet (levant la manche pour montrer son poignet)

**Unohana **: Ce n'est pas très jolie à voir, entre je vais aussi te mettre un bandage. _(S'adressant à Ulquiorra)_ Je vous la ramène dans 10 minutes. »

Ulquiorra attendit Inoue, qui sortit de l'infirmerie 15 minutes plus tard, avec un bandage au poignet, les élèves remercièrent l'infirmière, mais avant de partir Unohana demanda à Inoue comment elle s'était fait cette blessure, Inoue mentit en disant qu'elle était tombé dans les escaliers. Ulquiorra fut surpris de la voir mentir, même s'il savait qu'il ne la connaissait pas il ne l'imaginé pas en menteuse, mais il se dit qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Les 2 camarades de classes se dirigèrent vers le bureau des surveillants.

**Inoue** : « Le surveillant dort. On ne va pas le réveiller !

**Ulquiorra **: On va se gêner. _(Il secoue le surveillant)_ Réveillez vous !!!

**Surveillant** _encore à moitié en train de dormir_ : Tiens ! Salut Ulqui !

**Ulquiorra **: Stark?! Tu as aussi était repêché, Yamamoto-Sama ne sait donc pas qu'il s'est encombré du plus grand fainéant sur terre.

**Stark** : Bah oui, et ce lycée me donne moins de travail que LNS. Tant mieux, au moins les élèves sont plus disciplinés.

**Ulquiorra **: Hn, nous avons besoin d'un mot d'excuse pour entrer en cour.

**Stark **: Et c'est quoi l'excuse ?

**Inoue** : Je suis tombé dans les escaliers et Ulquiorra m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie.

**Stark** : Il a fait ça ? Hey beh… Alors Ulqui…

**Ulquiorra** (Le coupe) : Sans commentaire.

**Inoue et Stark** : -__-

**Stark** : Bon je vais vous faire ça, mais vous savez que votre CPE ne plaisante pas 3 retards c'est une heure de colle.

**Inoue**: Arigato Stark-San. »

POV Inoue

Stark-San en signe de réponse me fait un simple clin d'œil et me fait jurer de simplement l'appeler Stark, il a l'air très sympa, si j'ai bien compris il vient aussi du lycée LNS. Combien sont-ils ? Ulquiorra prend le mot de retard et on sort du bâtiment pour se diriger vers notre classe, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, on a plus de 30 minutes de retard. Ulquiorra est toujours aussi calme, il ne m'adresse plus un regard ou une parole pendant le chemin, à vrai dire moi aussi je n'ose pas lui parler, j'ai honte d'avoir pleuré devant un inconnu, il aurait pu aller en cour mais il m'a accompagné a l'infirmerie. Je suis un boulet pour tout le monde, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'effondrer en larmes, en plus quand je repense à ce que Grimmjow m'a dit… J'ai envie de faire demi-tour, de quitter le lycée et courir me cacher sous ma couette. Arrivée en retard a notre premier cour de Sciences Economique et Sociales avec notre professeur principal, mais quelle mauvaise impression !!! Nous voila devant la salle, je prends une profonde inspiration, et hésite à frapper à la porte. Ulquiorra remarque mon hésitation, il soupire et frappe. Il doit vraiment me trouver chiante. On entend un léger « Entrez », je reconnais la voix d'Aizen-Sensei, j'ai vraiment trop honte. Ulquiorra fait glisser la porte coulissante, et entre le premier, il s'incline, je fais pareil et il s'excuse du retard au nom de nous deux. J'entends quelques chuchotements dans la classe sur mon retard et le fait que je sois arrivé avec Ulquiorra.

**Aizen **: « Je vois et comment va votre poignet Inoue ?

**Inoue** : Mieux, depuis que Unohana-Sensei m'a mis de la pommade.

**Aizen** : Allez vous s'asseoir, et faites en sorte de rattrapez rapidement le cour manqué. »

Moi et Ulquiorra acquiesçons et allons nous asseoir, c'est horrible tout les regards sont posés sur nous. J'ai raté une des deux heures de SES du matin, quel abominable journée. Je remarque qu'Ulquiorra est en faite dans la même rangée que moi du point de vue horizontal il est assis à côté de Renji-Kun. A peine eus je le temps de m'asseoir, celui me questionne.

**Renji** : « Bah Inoue ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

**Inoue** : Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers en montant en cour.

**Rukia** _qui était devant Renji se retourna aussi_ : OK mais… Comment ça se fait que tu arrive en même temps que ce garçon ? Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais il vient du lycée LNS.

**Inoue **_élevant un peu la voix_ : Il a un nom ! _(se calmant)_ Il s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer et c'est lui qui m'a emmené voir Unohana- Sensei. »

Renji-Kun et Rukia semblent assez étonné de ma réaction, je crois avoir haussé un peu le ton, ils doivent trouver bizarre que je défende un inconnu. Quant à Kurosaki-Kun qui était lui aussi retourné depuis le début n'a rien dit, il est fixé sur mon poignet, je connais ce regard il semble énervé. Quand il daigne de lever sa tête et que nos regards se croisent, il m'ignore et se retourne vers le tableau. C'était quoi ça ??? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, nos regards se sont croisés 2 secondes pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir lu de la déception dans ses yeux. Renji-Kun me regarde étonné, il a aussi vu comment Kurosaki-Kun m'a pratiquement snobé. Ca me fait mal, je n'aime pas ça, j'ai une soudaine boule dans la gorge mais je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. J'ai envie de fondre en larme, Grimmjow semblait être à deux doigts de me taper, j'ai mal au poignet, j'arrive en retard en cour, et maintenant Kurosaki-Kun me regarde ainsi. J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. Le cour d'Aizen-Sensei passe très vite, surtout quand on a raté la moitié et qu'on à la tête dans les nuages comme moi. La classe se dirige vers le cour de sport dans le gymnase A, je vois les élèves du cours précédent sortir ce sont des terminales. J'ai un flashback de ce que Grimmjow m'a dit : « J'ai cour avec ce taré de Kenpachi ». Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mon emploi du temps… C'est le même professeur. Faut que je me cache mais au moment ou je compte me cacher j'aperçois Grimmjow en train de rire en face de moi avec 2 de ses amis dont un avec les cheveux argentés O.O, Grimmjow passe juste devant moi et m'ignore totalement je suis soulagée. Dans le vestiaire les filles s'affrètent autour de moi et me pose des questions sur Ulquiorra, il a l'air de plaire, ce qui me fait rire, comment un garçon aussi froid et distance peu avoir autant de groupie en si peu de temps. Je me contente de réexpliquer une dernière fois que je suis seulement tombé et qu'il m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie.

Fin POV Inoue

Pendant ce temps la, dans le vestiaire des garçon, Renji tenta de questionner Ichigo sur son comportement avec Inoue pendant le cour. Ichigo très énervé ne lui répondit pas et sortit du vestiaire, pour rejoindre le stade dehors.

**Ichigo **: Pourquoi a-t-elle menti ? Je les ai aperçu entrés au lycée ensemble avant qu'ils ne montent en cour, ils sont directement partit vers le bâtiment administratif ; et elle en ressort avec ce bandage et pourtant elle nous dit être tombé en allant en cour. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

….

…

…

Littlefly : Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre appelé le FACE à FACE… pauvre Inoue elle n'est pas prête d'avoir un peu calme. De plus d'autres personnages vont débarqués, dont un très mystérieux même dans le manga Bleach on ne sait rien sur lui …

Inoue : T.T Kurosaki-Kun viendra m'aider…

Littlefly : C'est ce que tu crois… Tcho ! Au faite n'oubliez de me dire dans quel style le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Face à FACE

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**Itinery**s : Toujours au rendez vous c'est super !!! SI Grimmjow est un peu Fou et méchant mais sinon on n'en serait pas amoureuses. J'espère que Tite Kubo ne l'a pas tué, sinon on se paye un voyage direction le japon pour mettre les points sur les i avec le grand maître. Au faite ne te colle pas trop a Grimmjow lool

**Ringo-Chiii** : Voila la suite, et pour le personnage mystère, non ce n'est pas eux !!! XD En espérant que tu aime aussi ce chapitre

**Hiyori **: Merci, merci beh écoute voila le style un peu moins théâtrale, mais j'espère que vous allez bien aimer. Ulqui avec Inoue… je ne sais, je ne sais…

**bleachihime** : Sympa que tu sois venu la lire, grimmy fait un peur je l'avoue et en plus c'est pas fini. Je plains Inoue…

Bonne lecture a tous ce chapitre est moins théâtrale, mais j'espère tout aussi compréhensif, en faite j'ai décidé de varier selon mes envies XD oui je suis indécise comme fille, le genre de nana qui a changé de sujet au bac 1h avant la fin de l'épreuve, mais ca va je m'en suis très bien sortie

…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Face à FACE**

POV INOUE

Rukia et moi sommes les dernières à sortir du vestiaire, nous allons rejoindre les autres au stade, on va sûrement faire course c'est toujours ainsi quand nous avons une heure d'EPS, cette heure de sport arrive à temps elle va permettre de me changer un peu les esprits quand je cours j'ai l'impression que tout mes soucis sont derrière moi. Kurosaki-Kun est assis tout seul sur l'herbe je ne m'attarde pas trop sur lui car je ne préfère pas croiser son regard. J'aperçois le professeur qui arrive je n'ai qu'un mot en tête en le voyant « WOUAH », il est gigantesque, sa tenue de sport est complètement déchiré de partout, il a des piques sur la tête et un bandeau qui recouvre son œil et une énorme cicatrice sur l'autre. Tous les élèves ont la même réaction de stupéfactions, la plupart sont bouches bée.

«_ Je ne suis pas du genre a jugé les gens par leurs apparences, mais je paris a 1 contre 1000 que ce professeur vient du lycée LNS, **me chuchote Rukia** »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, mais principalement car elle dit qu'elle n'est pas du genre à juger, on ne veut pas se l'avouer mais on est tous un peu comme ça… juger les gens sans les connaître, avoir une première impression qui n'est pas forcément la bonne. Il y a plusieurs chuchotements d'exclamations à la vue du prof, mais il les fait taire dés les premiers sons de sa voix.

«_ LA FERME !!! Je m'appelle Kenpachi Zaraki, je serai votre prof de sport toute l'année et je suis aussi charger d'être surveillant enfin si je ne suis pas inculpé le 3 décembre pour coups et blessures sur un juge. MAIS CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS LES MIOCHES !!!!

_Euh… Il est sérieux ?! Il en a déjà trop dit » **fit Renji.**

Zaraki-Sensei continua sa présentation sans se préoccuper que la plupart des élèves excepté Ulquiorra sentaient la peur à 3Km.

_ « Pas de fiche de renseignement car je m'en tape ! Bon fini de blablater tout le monde court jusqu'à que je dis stop et à la fin on finit par un relais. L'équipe qui a perdu range le matériel.

_Dit Inoue-San, tu ne vas pas courir avec ta blessure ? **Me demanda Ishida**.

_ Beh…

Zaraki intervint

_ Bien sur qu'elle va courir!!! On court avec les jambes et pas avec les poignets donc ya pas de soucis !! Ok la rouquine ?

_ Oui bien sûr Zaraki-Sensei !!! »

Le cour était enfin terminer Zaraki-Sensei nous avait couru après avec un katana à la main, nous menaçant de courir plus vite, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas très orthodoxe, je suis certaine que la pluparts des élèves avaient battus leurs propres records de plus la peur de mourir sous un coup de katana m'avait fait oublié ce Grimmjow. Notre groupe décide de rentrer en classe pour la pause déjeuner.

_ « J'ai mal partout ! **Se plaint Renji.** C'est la rentrée !!! On ne pouvait pas commencer plus doucement ?? Zaraki-Sensei est un vrai taré !!!

_Ca me gêne d'être du même avis que Renji, **dit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes,** mais c'est vrai qu'il y est allé très fort, en plus il a mm couru derrière Inoue-San alors qu'elle a son poignet blessé. »

Avant même que je puisse dire un mot Rukia me coupa.

_ « Ne le défend surtout pas Inoue ! J'ai des courbatures partout. Vous imaginez le jeudi quand on aura deux heures avec lui. »

Les élèves eurent tous une petite larme en y pensant T.T.

_ « Bon c'est vrai il a des méthodes assez…

Renji me coupa

_: Brutal, folles, hallucinante, illégal dit le Inoue.

_Bah dit donc je te trouve bien calme Ichigo. D'habitude tu es toujours le premier à te plaindre, **lui fit remarquer Rukia**.

_ : C'est juste de la fatigue. **Lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement**. Putain je rêve depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrête pas de regarder dans la direction de ce mec bizarre.

_ Ulquiorra mange tout seul, pensai-je je devrai peut être … Dites ca vous ennuie si j'invite quelqu'un à nous rejoindre.

_ Sans problèmes. Lui répondirent ses amis sauf Ichigo

_ Ne me dites pas que… »

Je me lève et me dirige vers Ulquiorra :

Fin POV INOUE

_ « Hey Ulquiorra-Sa euh… Ulquiorra ca te dit te joindre nous ? Ca serait plus agréable.

_ En quoi la solitude est-elle désagréable ?** lui rétorque-t-il **

_Beh je pensai que…

_Je t'arrête tout de suite, toi et moi on ne s'est parlé qu'une seule fois, ce qui ne fait pas de nous des « amis ». Ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse pas. Ce matin c'était la première fois et la dernière fois que je me mêle de tes histoire, alors reste en dehors de ma vue. »

Il eut un énorme silence dans la classe.

_ « Hey !!! Tu te calme tu lui parle autrement, **intervint Ichigo** _qui s'était levé de sa chaise si brusquement qu'il l'a fit tomber_, Elle voulait juste t'invité ok…

_ Mangé à côté d'un énergumène qui n'arrête pas d'aboyer et dont le Q.I semble être à deux chiffres. Très peu pour moi. Je préfère le calme aux imbécilités qu'il peut sortir.

_Enfoiré !!! »

Ichigo s'approcha de plus en plus d'Ulquiorra MAIS Inoue s'interposa et mis ses mains sur le torse d'Ichigo pour le stopper dans son élan.

_ « Inoue ?! Que fais-tu ? **Lui demanda t-il choqué par sa réaction**.

_ S'il te plaît, Kurosaki-Kun arrête, laisse-le. »

**Ichigo ****:**... La, je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ce crétin et Inoue. Pourquoi prendrait-elle sa défense ? Mais s'ils sortaient ensembles il ne lui aurait jamais parlé de cette façon. Faut que je parle à ce bouffon vert.

Ichigo retourna à sa place en laissant un « putain !!! Laisse tombé », les amis d'Inoue ne comprit pas sa réaction, il eut un silence pendant le reste du déjeuner dans toute la classe entière. Cette scène qui venait de se dérouler laissa tout les élèves perplexes et pas seulement le groupe d'Ichigo, des filles de la classe soupçonnait un triangle amoureux. Peu à peu les bavardages recommencèrent, mais moins bruyant que tout à l'heure tout le monde était sous tension. Même Keigo n'essaya pas de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est ce moment que choisi un élève qui n'appartenait pas à la classe pour entrer dans la salle. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

_Ouah !!! Bonjour l'ambiance ^^' **dit-il** … Désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche quelqu'un.

**Inoue :** Je l'ai déjà vu ce mec… Il traînait avec Grimmjow en sortant du cour de sport.

_Inoue Orihime ? C'est bien dans cette classe ?

Je lève timidement la main

_C'est moi.

_ Génial !!! Tu veux bien me suivre, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler.

_ Quoi ! »

L'élève traversa la classe enleva une miette sur la joue d'Inoue

_ « Je suis désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru, je suis en terminal A, c'est Grimmjow qui m'envoie te chercher.

_ Quoi !

_ ^^' Oula tu es longue a la détente. GRIMMJOW VEUT PARLER A TOI !!!

_On va reprendre les cours, **intervint Ulquiorra**, dit à Grimmjow qu'elle n'a pas le temps. »

Gin se retourna vers Ulquiorra

_ « Oh Ulqui je ne t'avais même pas vu, mais sache que j'ai regardé votre emploi du temps vous avez deux heures de pause. Alors Inoue Orihime, mieux vaut le voir aujourd'hui. Grimmjow n'est pas quelqu'un de patient. »

POV INOUE

_ Si je n'y vais pas aujourd'hui, Grimmjow ne me lâchera pas ! Il faut en finir ! Courage Orihime ! 

Je décide de suivre Ichimaru-Sempai, sous le regard interloqué de mes camarades de classe, Renji-Kun tente de me retenir en m'agrippant discrètement mon pull, il me signe de ne pas le suivre. Je le rassure lui, Rukia, Ishida-Kun, Keigo et Sado-Kun en disant que tout ira bien, et que je reviens dans 20 minutes en faite en disant cela j'essaye de me rassurer tant bien que mal. Quant à Kurosaki-Kun il soupire et préfère se retourner vers la fenêtre, je n'aime pas faire des cachotteries à mes amis. Ichimaru-Sempai me fait passer par le troisième étage ou la plupart des élèves sont nouveaux, sûrement du lycée LNS, ils me regardent tous comme une bête curieuse, quand l'un d'entres eux s'approche de nous.

_Hey, Gin elle est mignonne ta copine, on partage.

_Pas celle-ci, propriété Grimmjow, désolé Noitora.

_Un plan a 3 avec Grimmjow, Berk Berk, on se retrouvera ma jolie.

C'est quoi un plan a 3 ? Ce garçon est assez effrayant. On continue notre chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir, j'aperçois Kira-Sempai enfin un visage connu, il s'arrête surpris de me voir avec Ichimaru-Sempai

_Inoue, que fais-tu ici ?

_Vous vous connaissez ? Lui demanda Ichimaru-Sempai.

_Oui, on appartient ensemble au comité de la santé. Alors ? Tu ne devrais pas rester dans cet étage.

_Pourquoi tu dis ca Kira ? On n'est pas des monstres, bon à part Noitora.

_En faite…

Je n'arrive même pas à placer 3 mots je tremble, et Kira-Sempai a dut le remarquer.

_Grimmjow veut la voir, alors ne t'en mêle pas.

Sur ces mots on passe devant Kira-Sempai, je me retourne et il me regarde d'un air triste, comme si ma dernière heure venait de sonner, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant. Nous continuons notre chemin et montons au quatrième étage où se trouve les salles pour les options il est quasiment vide et d'autres salles sont celles pour le cour de chimie et SVT, on se dirige vers une porte au fond du couloir qui mène encore a un autre escalier qui conduit au toit.

_Mais Ichimaru-Sempai, le toit est interdit d'accès désormais.

_Ahaha vraiment trop mignonne ! Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

_ Beh… Ichimaru-Sempai.

_J'adore, les élèves d'ici sont vraiment trop polis, c'est agréable. Dans mon ancien lycée LNS, on s'appelait par nos prénoms ou par des insultes. Tu te rends compte on m'appeler le renard? Est-ce que j'ai une gueule de renard. (NDA ** C'est clair**)

_Euh… non pas du tout.

Il a l'air gentil j'en profite pour lui poser quelques questions.

_Qu'est ce que Grimmjow me veut ?

_Ca j'en ai aucune idée mais ne le contrarie pas, pour le détendre appelle le Grimmy-Chan il adore ca.

_Vraiment, et … euh Ca te déra… _Je reprends mon souffle_. Ca te dérangerai de rester dans le coin ?

_Il te fait peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas je serai à côté ! Une autre question princesse ?

_C'est quoi un plan à trois ?

_Ahaha, c'est faire l'amour à trois, pourquoi ca te dit ? Je te conseille de ne pas le faire avec Noitora c'est un mauvais coup.

_Quoi !!! O////O Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question ?

Arrivé sur le toit je vois Grimmjow assis qui fume, Gin va se mettre sur le côté un peu plus loin, il me fait signe d'avancer et de m'asseoir face à a lui, il y a au moins 1mètre50 qui nous sépare. Je ne sais pas quoi dire il y a un blanc d'au moins 1 minute qui semble durer une éternité, à peine a-t-il posé son regard sur moi que je décide de fixer le sol. Grimmjow se décide enfin à briser le silence.

_Alors t'a rien à me dire

Faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je pourrais dire.

_Euh…Bravo Orihime continue comme ça.

_ Tu m'as espionné hier soir !

_ Non, enfin…

_ En plus tu mens, j'ai trouvé ta carte de bibliothèque derrière le buisson. **lui dit-il** _en lui balançant la carte sur la tête._

_ Quelle idiote à cause de cette carte je vais mourir**.**

Je prends une profonde inspiration et dis tout.

_ Ecoute Grimmy- Chan ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_COMMENT TU M'AS APPELER ???

Il se lève me prend par le col de mon uniforme et me soulève comme une plume. Je regarde dans la direction d'Ichimaru-Sempai, il est mort de rire je me suis fait avoir, C'est tout moi, faire très rapidement confiance au gens. En plus il ne bouge même pas le petit doigt pour calmer Grimmjow, la scène l'amuse terriblement. J'essaye de me rattraper.

_En faite Jaggerjack-Sempai, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je voulais rentrer par le parc, j'ai entendu une fille crier, je pensai qu'elle était en danger, et c'est la que je t'ai vu alors je me suis dit que c'était une dispute de couple, et donc quand ton amie est partie tu avais l'air tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai décidé de me cacher. Je n'avais aucune intention de t'espionner je te le promets. En tout cas si mon comportement t'as offensé, je t'en prie accepte mes sincères excuses. Fuh, j'ai dis tout ça sans respirer !!!

Grimmjow se calme et me lâche sans ménagement, qu'en tombant comme un sac à patate, je me fais une égratignure au genou, je commence à saigner.

_Ecoute, tu me dois quelque chose maintenant pour te faire pardonner.

_Pardonner de quoi je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur. Wouah je suis folle de lui parler ainsi.

_Tu me cherche…

_Euh… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis excusé. Que veux-tu de plus ?

_Que tu me rendes un petit service, dans pas longtemps je dois allez chercher un paquet chez un ami, mais je ne pourrai pas y aller. Tu iras à ma place.

_C'est tout ? Et après tu ne m'embêteras plus ?

_Je t'ai jamais embêté.

_Si tu le dis -___-

_Allez vas t'en, va soigner ton genou, il pisse le sang, et appelle moi Grimmjow, je suis pas très fan de ce genre de politesse.

Je me lève m'incline pour le saluer et je fais de même avec Ichimaru-Sempai, ce qui l'étonne beaucoup. Je suis soulagé tout s'arrange, je descends les marches le cœur léger toute la pression d'il y a 10 minutes s'est évaporée. Au 4ème étage je croise le beau-frère de Rukia. C'est vrai désormais il enseigne ici.

_ Bonjour Byakuya-San

_ C'est Byakuya-Sensei maintenant. _Il regarde mon genou_. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé au genou ?

_Oh, je suis tombé quand j'étais sur le toit.

Il me demande de le suivre dans sa salle d'art plastique, et me fait savoir que je n'ai plus à remettre les pieds sur le toit étant donné qu'il est désormais interdit aux élèves. Je voudrai bien, mais bon je me vois mal refuser les ordres de Grimmjow Il me fait asseoir sur son bureau et me désinfecte la plaie. Les mains de Byakuya-San sont si douces et délicates, il est vraiment très beau. Je me sens rougir rien qu'a cette pensée. Il me met mon pansement et tend sa main pour que je descende du bureau, il est vraiment très classe. Je le remercie et m'en vais rejoindre ma classe, mes amis ont remarqué à quel point j'étais décontracté, Renji-Kun me questionne dés que je mets un pied en classe. Je leur explique que c'était un élève de terminale qui avait retrouvé ma carte de bibliothèque dans la rue. Je dois aussi leur expliquer ma blessure au genou, je leur dit que je suis tombée.

_Je suis soulagé que tu n'as pas de soucis Inoue, **lui dit sincèrement Kurosaki**. Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour l'affaire d'Ulquiorra, après tout je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui reprocher d'avoir menti. En plus je préfère la voir ainsi alors vaut mieux ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Faut pas oublier qu'Inoue a toujours était ainsi même avec Tatsuki, si elle en dit rien c'est par peur de faire faire du souci à ses proche, si elle a menti elle doit avoir ses raisons.

C'est ce regard que j'aime chez Kurosaki-Kun tout va enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vais arrêter de me faire du mouron pour rien.

FIN POV INOUE

Pendant ce temps sur le toit Grimmjow et Gin avaient séché les cours, ils étaient restés toute la journée à se prélasser. La cloche avait retentit Gin regardait les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie et dit :

_Elle est quand même vraiment mignonne, et bien roulé.

Grimmjow se releva et regarda dans la direction de Gin

_Pff c'est pas mon style les filles sages, en plus elle à l'air cruche.

_Tu préfère Loly ou Menoly, les deux planches à pains ?

_Encore moins, **lui répliqua Grimmjow**

_Oh tu préféré les garçons ! Suis- je ton style ? Tu me regarde bizarrement dernièrement. ^^

_Gin t'es vraiment trop con !!! Faut que je me renseigne sur elle, je ne peux pas envoyer n'importe qui aller chercher les paquets.

_Je peux t'avoir son dossier grâce à Stark ou Aizen.

_ Aizen ?

_Oui c'est son prof principal.

_Je n'aimerais pas avoir une dette envers ce type, il est comme toi je lui fais pas confiance, sauf qu'en plus lui se croit intouchable, supérieur, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense.

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance T.T, je suis vexé . T'es méchant Grimmy-Chan, dit-il en partant, Bon quoiqu'il en soit tu auras ton dossier dans la semaine. BYE BYE.

_Dans la classe d'Aizen… Je suis sûr qu'il la déjà dans sa ligne de mire, **se dit Grimmjow** _en regardant Inoue partir du lycée. _

…

…

…

Littlefly : Hey oui le personnage mystère c'est Gin, dans le manga il a beau avoir rejoindre Aizen on ne sait pas vraiment si il lui est complètement fidèle comme Tousen. Bref moi je le trouve suspect, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui et pourtant on est au volume 39-40 de bleach (je suis les scans).

Gin : Si tu as quelque choses a me demander, je suis toute ouie.

LittleFly : Beh tout d'abord…

Aizen : Gin, tu viens il faut que je te parle.

Gin : BYE BYE LittleFLY ce sera poru une prochaine fois.

Littlefly : Je le savais. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et je vous dis a bientôt, une petite review me motive toujours à poster plus vite. A vous de jouer. Bye bye (merde influence du renard)


	6. Chapter6 Un retour au calme éphémère

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**Vivi** : Voila la suite, en espérant que tu aime, merci pour la review.

**Ringo-Chiii** : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu pour le personnage mystère, Gin sera très souvent là. Mais il y en aura d'autres et encore des surprises.

**Itinerys **: Contente que tu aime Gin, on en pas finit avec ses petites blagues ! WonderWyce est trop kawai, mais qui s'avère être très puissant, je l'avais oublié, je vais voir si je peux le mettre dans ma fic. Hey oui je poste assez vite c'est grâce aux vacances en plus j'écris souvent devant la télé ou dans le bus dans les fils d'attente ca aide pas mal.

**bleachihime** : Je sens que vous êtes pas mal à avoir aimé le coup de Grimmy-Chan. Aizen victime du lolita complex… Faut qu'elle fasse gaffe Inoue. Au faite je ne pouvais pas commenter sur ton skyblog, alors je te le dis tout de suite, J'adore ta fiction !!!

**Shun** : Merci voila le nouveau chapitre, Hope you'll love it !!

Bon voila le sixième chapitre, il est vraiment plus court que les autres mais c'est comme une introduction, au long mais très cool chapitre que va être le septième. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.

Bonne lecture

…

**Un retour au calme… éphémère **

Plusieurs jours ont passés, et Grimmjow ne me donne même plus de ses nouvelles, quand on se croise dans le lycée on ne se salue pas, à dire vrai après notre explication j'étais la seule à lui dire bonjour mais il m'ignorait royalement et un jour il m'a intercepté dans les couloirs pour me dire

_Arrête de me dire bonjour, tu me fous la honte !!!!

Donc au fil des jours on ne regardait même plus, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Je pense qu'il m'a complètement oublié, en faite je suis pratiquement sûre et certaine, je me dis qu'il a dut trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter. Seul, Ichimaru-Sempai me salue, je lui rends seulement par politesse, il ne m'inspire plus confiance, après tout si Grimmjow m'a soulevé du sol et était à deux doigts de m'étrangler la dernière fois c'était de sa faute, mais bon quel idée de l'avoir cru et d'avoir appelé Grimmjow, Grimmy –Chan. Il est très bizarre, Kira-Sempai est souvent avec lui d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi.

Quant a Kurosaki-Kun, on se reparle normalement, des fois le matin je me dis que tout serait plus simple si il savait ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais non, rien de tel que de le mettre dans l'embarras, et puis il dirait surement qu'il ne peut pas répondre à mes sentiments et qu'il aime Rukia, puis dés qu'on se croiserait on serait tout deux mal à l'aise.

Les rares fois où je parle à Ulquiorra, euh … sont celles ou je le salue le matin et où je lui dis au revoir au début il ne répondait pas, mais maintenant il me salue aussi même si ca semble être une corvée pour lui. En faite on ne se parle pratiquement jamais, mais les filles de la classes supposent que c'est avec moi qu'il a le plus d'affinité, dans un sens c'est un peu vrai étant donné qu'il ne parle à personne d'autre. Mais bon c'est vraiment une affinité au plus bas. ^^

J'appréhendais un peu les nouveaux professeurs car la plupart venaient du lycée LNS, mais ils sont vraiment très gentils, dure à croire qu'ils venaient de ce lycée. Ishida avait raison, ce sont de très bons enseignants.

Ukitake-Sensei est un prof d'anglais de nature très calme, c'est un ami d'enfance de Byakuya-Sensei, tout les élèves l'adorent. Shunsui-Sensei est notre prof de mathématiques, dés le début il a voulu qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, il est très oisif, la plupart du temps il nous refile des exercices pendant tout le cour et va s'endormir sur son bureau. Mais quand on pas comprit il veut bien faire cour sauf que ca ne dure pas plus de 20 minutes sans qu'il se rendort -__-. Il a souvent une bouteille avec lui et nous assure que c'est de l'eau, une fois Renji-Kun et Rukia lui ont piqué sa bouteille et bien sur à l'intérieur c'était loin d'être de l'eau, mais du saké !!! Parfois quand l'un des cours de Shunsui-Sensei est juste après ou avant un cour de Ukitake-Sensei, ils discutent pendant au moins 30 minutes ensemble, et nous ignorent totalement c'est souvent Ukitake-Sensei qui met fin à la conversation. Les garçons de la classe trouvent que c'est un pervers, à vrai dire les filles aussi, Keigo lui… il l'adore. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait souvent des allusions bizarres.

_Bon on va faire un plan avec 3 inconnues.

_QUOI !!! hurlèrent les élèves.

_Euh… Je voulais dire une équation à 3 inconnues. Désolé ^^

_ C'est quoi ce lapsus ? **dit Renji**.

A leurs réactions… Apparemment j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'était un plan à trois…

La sciences physique et SVT nous sont enseignés par Kurotsuchi Mayuri, lui fait son cour sans se soucier qu'on ait compris ou pas, avec lui il faut souvent s'attendre à un contrôle surprise. Personne n'ose le contredire. C'est un professeur assez bizarre, il a une apparence très spéciale qui nous a fait très peur le premier jour, il met du maquillage, s'accessoirise d'un drôle de chapeau, et met des choses indescriptibles sur ses oreilles et sur son menton. Maintenant on est habitué, il nous propose souvent d'être ses cobayes en échange de notre silence et d'une somme d'argent, un élève a accepté…

_ Dites ca fait un bail que l'on n'a pas vu Takeshi ? **fit remarquer Sado**

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec le prof de Physique-SVT, il avait accepté d'être son cobaye. **lui répondit Renji**

Rukia leva la main, en cour pendant au moins 10 minutes mais le professeur l'ignora complètement puis elle se décida à prendre quand même la parole sans l'autorisation de celui-ci.

_Kurotsuchi-Sensei, avez-vous des nouvelles de Takeshi Yamada ?

_ Je ne connais pas d'élève de ce nom, **répondit-il très naturellement**

_ Mais si il a accepté de…

_Taisez vous Kuchiki, ou je vous fais sortir de cour.

On a appris un peu plus tard que Takeshi Yamada était à l'hôpital, et qu'il était possible que ses parents poursuivent en justice notre professeur. En ce moment sa cible préférée est Ishida-Kun qui veut absolument comme sujet d'étude.

Byakuya-Sensei est avec Shunsui-Sensei, les seuls professeurs que l'on appelle par leurs prénoms, mais Rukia m'a avoué qu'il détestait cela, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix il ne voulait pas que les élèves sachent qu'il est son beau frère. Il est professeur de Japonais, enseigne les options calligraphie que l'on a un samedi sur 2 et art plastique. Toutes les filles sont folles de lui en classe, et l'écoute avec attention Il s'en prend souvent à Kurosaki-Kun et Renji-Kun en cour on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ah si peut être… en faite dés que l'un d'entre eux se moque ou lui fait une remarque à Rukia, il doit sortir de cours.

Cette année j'ai pris l'option Tir à l'arc, après l'affaire Grimmjow je me suis senti revivre, j'avais une envie de me dépenser comme si cette histoire avait duré 3 semaines pourtant elle n'a duré que 2 jours. Aizen-Sensei y est pour beaucoup dans ma décision.

FLASHBACK

_ Avoir cour le samedi !!! Franchement … **pleura Renji**

_Rho c'est bon je trouve ça cool, cette heure de vie de classe et puis c'est tout les quinze jours donc ça va, en plus ca prouve qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à notre scolarité.

_Nan mais écoute Rukia, tout ce qu'Aizen-Sensei fait, tu trouve ca merveilleux alors tes commentaire tu peux te les garder.

_ Un peu de calme, Je disais donc qu'il serait mieux pour vous de prendre une activité extrascolaire, pour ceux qui veulent rentrer à l'université, un étudiant avec des options montre qu'il est très actif et ouvert.

_...

_ Je vois que vous êtes très motivés -__- Allez je vous laisse sortir plus tôt. Inoue, ne partez pas je voudrais vous voir.

_Rejoins nous au quatrième, Inoue **lui dit Ichigo en partant**

_ J'ai regardé vos résultats de seconde, vous êtes une élève brillante, et ca commence bien cette année aussi. Qu'avez-vous choisi comme études pour plus tard ?

_Je ne sais pas encore c'est encore bien tôt pour décider.

_ Je vous conseille de prendre une activité après les cours.

_Je ne sais pas j'ai peur d'être épuisé avec mon …

_ Oui, Je sais que vous travaillez à côté, mais il n'y a pas que les activités physiques qui vous puiseront toutes votre énergie, vous avez le tir à l'arc, c'est très bien pour la concentration, le corps et l'esprit sont mobilisés, vous êtes quelqu'un d'assez timide je sens que pour vous ce ne sont pas les trophées, les compétitions qui vous importent. Alors le tir à l'arc est fait pour vous c'est plus une victoire sur soi même que l'on recherche, une harmonie parfaite et vous n'avez pas d'adversaire. Et puis pratiquer le tir à l'arc en plus de vos notes vous garantissent d'entrer dans une bonne université.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

_Certains professeurs y vont souvent après une journée fatigante, j'y serai, et j'espère sincèrement vous voir la bas dès vendredi prochain.

_Oui monsieur.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir et me retourna au dernier moment pour lui dire merci. Rukia avait raison ce professeur est génial, j'avais l'impression qu'en quelques jours il m'avait complètement cerné, c'est vrai que le tir à l'arc ne serait pas mal, pas d'adversaire, pas de pression, un moyen de me centraliser sur autre chose, faire le vide, et être dans une parfaite harmonie, c'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Fin du FLASHBACK

On est vendredi, il est 19h je viens de finir mes 2 heures de tir à l'arc, c'est Soifon- Sensei ma CPE qui donne ce cour, parfois Byakuya-Sensei vient aussi mais il tire dans son coin. Je vais me changer après m'être fait engueuler par Soifon-Sensei qui trouve que je ne fais aucun progrès depuis 2 semaines, je suis donc la dernière à sortir du gymnase, quand je vois Byakuya- Sensei.

_ Ah Inoue ! Je t'ai vu tiré, tu fais quelques progrès.

_ Ahaha ^////^ Ce n'est pas ce que pense Soifon-Sensei.

_ Elle a l'habitude d'être dure. Dis moi tu vas travailler au café d'Urahara ce soir.

_ Oui environs 3heures, le vendredi il y a beaucoup de monde, on ferme souvent plus tard qu'en début de semaine.

On continue de faire le chemin ensemble, jusqu'à la sortie du lycée, quand dans la rue dans face je vois Grimmjow et Ichimaru-Sempai, ce dernier me fait de grands signes pour venir les rejoindre. Byakuya-Sensei me regarde interloqué, je me sens très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui et je comprends que ce n'est pas fini, Grimmjow ne m'a pas oublié, je m'y attendais pas du tout comme toujours j'ai était trop optimiste. Je m'incline pour dire au revoir à mon professeur de japonais, a peine eut le temps de faire 3 pas pour rejoindre mes bourreaux, Byakuya-Sensei m'interpelle.

_Inoue, tu ne devrais pas t'attarder avec eux.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Euh… L'un d'eux doit me rendre… Euh… ma carte de bibliothèque qu'il a retrouvé !!!

_ D'accord, **me répond t'il septique,** n'oublie pas demain cour de Calligraphie. Au revoir

Je traverse pour rejoindre Grimmjow et Ichimaru-Sempai.

_Alors Inoue, tu pensais qu'on t'avait oublié ? **lui dit Ichimaru-Sempai**

_ Un peu ! Bon qu'on en finisse !!

Grimmjow me balança une boulette de papier.

_ Tiens voila l'adresse.

_ Et qu'est ce que je dois prendre exactement ?

_Des médicaments pour Grimmjow, il est très malade !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Mais non espèce d'idiote, Gin arrête de raconter de la merde. Il y a deux paquets pas très lourds, faut que tu y sois à 22h15 précis !!!

_Je pourrai pas je travaille.

J'ouvre le papier et je découvre que c'est dans la ville voisine.

_ Et c'est beaucoup trop loin j'y serais jamais a temps !

_RIEN A FOUTTRE DE TON JOB TU Y VAS ET C'EST TOUT !!!!

_ Ce garçon s'énerve beaucoup trop vite-__-. Ensuite j'en fais quoi des paquets ?

_ Tu les garde avec chez toi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ Et après, ce sera fini ?

_ Mais oui, Inoue **intervint Ichimaru-Sempai.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser d'autres questions qu'ils partent, je pars dans l'autre direction vers MCC, je commence dans 15 minutes.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Grimmjow et Gin continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence, c'était toujours comme ça quand Grimmjow était sur les nerfs.

_ Elle a pas intérêt a merder !!

_Tu as vu comme moi son dossier, cette fille n'est pas aussi cruche que tu ne le pense

FLASHBACK

Grimmjow était en train de se prélasser sur le toit quand Gin apparu avec un dossier sous le bras.

_Enfin !!! File-moi le dossier

_ Et merci, c'est pour les chiens T.T t'es trop méchant lui **dit Gin** _en lui donnant le dossier._

Grimmjow feuilleta le dossier.

_Elle est orpheline…

_ Hey oui c'est triste **lui répondit faussement Gin**, on ne sait rien sur ces parent, la seule famille qu'elle avait c'est son frère qui s'est enfui avec elle quand elle avait 3 ans, mais il est mort quand elle en avait 12, le fait qu'ils se soient enfui c'est sûrement parce que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment des modèles… HEY JE POURRAI VENDRE L'HISTOIRE !!! Ca ferait un chouette Drama non ?

_...

_Bon sinon elle est super intelligente malgré ses airs d'idiote. Elle fait parti du comité de la santé c'est assez ironique quand on sait ce que tu l'envoie aller chercher ^^ et…. Elle est amoureuse …

_Et alors ?

_Tu veux pas savoir de qui ?

_Je m'en fous.

_Surtout comment tu sais ca ? Ya rien d'écrit de tel sur son dossier.

_J'ai mes sources… dit Gin en partant BYE BYE

…

…

…

**Littlefly** : Petit chapitre juste pour présenter un peu les profs d'Inoue, l'idée du tir à l'arc japonais m'est venue quand je regardais une rediffusion de Juliette je t'aime...

Au faite Mercredi je regardais Lost, et en revoyant Sawyer le mec virile, jamais content, qui vanne tout le monde, et qui ne supporte pas l'autorité. J'ai pensé à Grimmjow direct. Je sais que notre Grimmy est unique mais dans le caractère il ya un air de ressemblance, en plus ils se baladent tout deux toujours la chemise ouverte. Et pour ceux qui connaissent Lost, Jack le médecin se serait un peu Ichigo.

Bon je m'arrête la je perds la boule. Bientôt le prochain chapitre je l'ai déjà écrit, mais je me nourris de vos encouragements. A plus


	7. Chapter 7 : Une nuit agitée

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**bleachihime** : Ciao, tu es la seule a m'avoir mis une review, c'est gentil. Comment Gin sait qu'elle amoureuse ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Il ne faut pas oublier que comme dans Bleach, Gin restera un personnage très mystérieux et complexe, encore maintenant je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui dans ma fic, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire… ^^ Pour ma part plus je lis tes fics, plus je me demande ce qu'a vraiment fait Aizen a Inoue dans Bleach, car c'est sûr qu'il lui a fait subir quelque chose mais quoi ? Suspense totale… J'ai même pensé au fait qu'il l'avait fait devenir un arrancar. Je délire encore.

Bon je n'ai eu qu'une petite review pour le chapitre précédent, ca m'a rendu triste mais je ne me démoralise pas pour autant, c'est vrai qu'il était court.  
Bonne lecture

…

**Une nuit agitée**

J'arrive a My Coffee Cream, et c'est comme tous les vendredis soirs, c'est pratiquement bondé, j'aperçois Urahara-San qui à l'air soulagé de me voir.

_Ah ! Orihime-Chan, te voila, c'est la cohue, enfile vite ton déguisement.

_Euh… Urahara-san, est t-il possible de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

_Ce soir **répond t-il**_ embêté_

_Je sais, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement et c'est exceptionnel.

_Bon comment je pourrai te refuser, arrête de jouer avec ton charme Orihime-Chan, **dit il** _en agitant son éventail._ J'appellerai Abarai qui doit être affalé sur le canapé à cette heure ci et il mettra un costume de Miko lui aussi hinhin^^. A quelle heure dois-tu partir ?

_ Euh… 21h15.

_Rien de grave j'espère.

Je le rassure que non, bien au contraire après cette course, plus de Grimmjow, plus de Ichimaru-Sempai. Après plusieurs plateaux servis, et de tables débarrassées dans mon costume de Miko et les getas que me force à porter Urahara-San, je passe le relais a Renji-Kun qui semble s'être réveillé ya 10 minutes. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'adresse et soupire, c'est vraiment trop loin. Je prends le train et je mets au moins 40 minutes à aller dans la ville. Je cherche pendant au moins 20 minutes l'endroit, et je tombe sur un immeuble, je regarde le papier toutes les indications y sont, je sonne a l'interphone, et c'est une grosse voix qui me répond

_Cinquième étage t'es retard !!!

L'appartement est au bout du couloir, la porte est entrouverte, mais je frappe quand même, je reconnais la grosse voix plus effrayante que Zaraki-Sensei.

_ENTRE BORDEL !!! T'as pas vu que c'était ouvert.

_ Désolé…

Je referme la porte derrière moi et enlève mes chaussures avant de m'avancer encore plus. C'est un studio il est assez grand, j'aime le style de la cuisine avec le bar, le propriétaire est quant à lui est immense…

_T'es qui ?

_Inoue Orihime, je viens de la part de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu dois être… je déplie mon papier Yammy Riyalgo.

_Ah t'es venu chercher les paquets, deux secondes.

Il sort 2 paquets de son meuble Télé et il me les balance, je les mets directement dans mon sac, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici, il est déjà très tard.

_Alors t'es sa nouvelle conquête ?

_Non ! Non ! Je suis juste dans le même lycée que lui. Dis moi qu'il y a t-il dans les paquets ?

_Du Cero.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_T'es pote avec Grim, et tu sais pas ? C'est la nouvelle drogue du moment.

_ DE LA DROGUE !!! Grimmjow m'envoie chercher ca !!!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il tourne pas rond chez moi d'avoir accepté.

Yammy s'assoit sur un tabouret face a son bar, sort un sachet de poudre blanche sur le plan de travail, et commence à faire de fines lignes, il en renifle deux à la suite.

_T'en veux ?

_ Quoi ! Bien sur que non !!!

Il en renifle une autre.

_Alors comme ca t'es pas la copine de Grimmjow… Donc t'es célibataire ?

_Euh, il se fait tard, je dois y aller.

Fin POV Inoue

Yammy la retint par le bras, il avait une force hallucinante, avec son autre bras il la balança sur le lit qui était juste à côté, et se mit sur elle, Inoue cria de toute ses force et tenta de se débattre, mais avec sa main il l'empêcha de sortir tout son de sa bouche, les larmes coulèrent à flot, avec son autre main il déchira son nœud rouge et lui arracha les premiers boutons de son chemisier, puis il commença à soulever sa jupe. Quand elle sentit sa main effleurer sa culotte, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin elle lui mit un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes avec toutes ses forces qui avaient puisé dans sa rage et sa peur. Yammy roula sur le côté, Inoue se leva du lit, mais il lui rattrapa sa main, elle prit la lampe de chevet et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur sa tête. A ce moment la il s'écroula et ne se releva plus, Yammy avait la tête en sang, elle prit son sac et s'enfuie.

POV Inoue

Je cours aussi si vite que je le peux pendant au moins 10 minutes, 5 minutes, une demi heure je ne sais pas, mais avec mes pleurs je m'arrête quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, je remets bien mon pull pour qu'il cache mon chemisier déchiré, mais je ne peux toujours pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de rentrer chez moi. Je me dirige vers le train pour renter à Karakura. Dans le train j'essaye de me calmer pourtant je sanglote toujours autant, je reste tête baissé et fixe mon sac qui sur mes cuisses.

_Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, jamais !!!

Le train s'arrête dans le centre de la capitale, je prends ensuite le métro pour aller dans le centre de Karakura il faut que je trouve un moyen de contacter Grimmjow… Bon les seules personnes avec qui je l'ai vu parler sont Ulquiorra et Ichimaru-Sempai, bon je n'ai aucun des deux numéros. Si quelqu'un avait leur numéro…

_Kira-Sempai !

Il doit surement avoir le numéro d'Ichimaru-Sempai, je lui envoie un texto et il me répond dans les secondes qui suivent et me demande pourquoi. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, de chercher une explication. J'envoie un texto à Ichimaru-Sempai

« Il me faut le numéro de Grimmjow. Inoue »

Mon portable sonne, c'est le numéro de Gin, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler et encore moins dans cet état là mais je suis bien obligé.

_Allo Inoue, Ca va ?

_ Le numéro … Donne-le-moi

_ Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ C'est toi ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas… ? Yammy…

_Quoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Donne moi le numéro de Grimmjow !!!

_ Je te l'envoie par texto, mais …

Je lui raccroche au nez, je me pose des questions il n'aurait quand même pas demandé à Yammy de … Je reçois son texto.

POV normal

Dans un appartement très classe, Gin après cet appel d'Inoue se posait des questions

_Hey bah, je me demande ce qui peut la mettre dans un état pareil.

Une personne le rejoignit dans le salon et lui demanda

_ Avec qui étais tu au téléphone ?

_ Une groupie !! J'ai tellement la côte dans ce nouveau lycée. Dis-moi Aizen, **dit Gin** _en agitant un papier froissé et recollé avec du scotch_, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait les poubelles, juste pour elle.

_ Si j'ai repêché cette fiche de renseignement de la poubelle, c'est parce que je suis son professeur principal et mon devoir et de connaître mes élèves. Mais je voudrai savoir ce que tu fais encore chez moi à cette heure ci ?

_ Ne dis pas des choses comme ca, on jurerait que je suis un squatteur. Bon en tout cas elle a l'air vraiment accro à ce Kurosaki-Kun. Elle a marqué son nom dans « ce que j'aime le plus » et « mes projets d'avenir ». Vraiment trop drôle ^^ à chaque fois que je viens chez toi je ne peux m'empêcher de la relire. J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête quand elle remplissait la fiche. Et comment il est ce garçon ?

_ Un rouquin, tête brulé, qui a toujours un air méchant, bref rien qui mérite un tant soit peu d'attention.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit… Tu as de la concurrence.

_Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas Gin.

_Mais oui c'est cela tu…

Aizen le coupa

_Encore du thé

Fin POV normal

POV Inoue

J'appelle une vingtaine de fois sur le portable de Grimmjow et je tombe à chaque fois sur sa messagerie, j'entends une voix au fond au bout de plusieurs écoutes, je la reconnais c'est celle d'Ichimaru-Sempai

«_Laissez pas de messages, je les écoutes jamais !!!

_Wouah c'est nul comme répondeur

_ Je m'en fous !!!

_Au faite il faut taper étoile après, car ca enregistre toujours…

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!

Biip »

Il ne me reste plus qu'a me déplacer, Ichimaru-Sempai a aussi mis l'adresse il devait surement savoir que Grimmjow ne répondrai pas... Au moins il habite à Karakura. Il commence à pleuvoir, et c'est la que je remarque que je n'ai pas mes chaussures, je me rappelle maintenant les avoir laissé chez ce Yammy. Je marche donc sous une pluie battante en chaussettes, mais elle a un effet apaisant sur moi ; elle me lave de cette humiliation, comme si elle enlevait toute trace de Yammy sur mon corps, elle remet un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il aurait pu aller plus loin, je me remets a pleurer.

J'arrive complètement trempé, chez Grimmjow, il habite dans un immeuble du même style que le mien sauf qu'il compte plus d'étage. Il habite au 4ème étage, le dernier, je sonne plusieurs fois, puis je tambourine, je crie son prénom, et une chose en entraînant une autre je finis par donner des coups de pieds a sa porte, en faite ca me soulage, jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin sorte de chez lui et me menace d'appeler les flics. Je décide de me calmer et d'attendre sur son palier accroupis dos à la porte, je regarde mon portable il est 1h30, je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, mes pieds son gelés … Je lutte pour ne pas dormir… Mais mes yeux se ferment malgré moi… Faut que je reste éveillée…

POV normal

Le lendemain matin, au lycée de Karakura, Aizen fit l'appel

_Inoue Orihime ! Inoue Orihime, répéta t-il en levant la tête de son cahier. Elle n'est pas la ? Bon Kuchiki Rukia.

_Présente.

_Ce mec est un imbécile **pensa Renji,** il appelle 2 fois Inoue,il voit qu'elle n'est pas à sa place et nous demande si elle est la ! Je déteste ce prof binoclard -__-

De son côté Inoue, se réveilla petit à petit dans un immense lit avec un mal de crâne, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit ce qui lui fit très peur. La pièce était éclairer de quelques bougies, à gauche sur la table de chevet elle vit des médicaments et une tasse. Elle resta allongée sur le lit, en essayant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille… Tout lui revint comme un boomerang. Alors elle se leva si rapidement du lit qu'elle en fut pris de vertige.

-C'est vrai je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, en plus on dirait que j'ai de la fièvre.

Debout à côté du lit elle remarqua grâce au grand miroir en face d'elle qu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements, mais une grande chemise bleue claire qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Elle s'approcha du miroir elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine, les yeux gonflés et rouge, des joues toutes rougis. Elle hésita longuement à sortir de la chambre par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

_Ne me dites pas que je suis chez lui.

POV Inoue

J'ouvre doucement la porte, pour découvrir un salon, bien plus grand que le mien, la cuisine est dans le salon… enfin on appelle ca « une cuisine américaine », comme celle de Kurosaki-Kun. Je me demande ce que je fais là. J'entends le bruit d'une douche, puis plus rien, une porte claque et je vois… O////O un homme torse nu avec une simple serviette autour de sa taille et une qui frotte très fort sur ses cheveux, son torse est encore tout mouillé, il est vraiment très musclé, … et si… Et si c'était Kurosaki-Kun o////o Il lève la tête dans ma direction, met la serviette avec laquelle il frottait ses cheveux autour de son cou.

_Grimmjow ?

_Enfin tu te réveille pauvre cruche !!! Tu sais que t'es une emmerdeuse de première !!!

Il traverse la pièce se rend dans la cuisine prend une brique de lait (**NDA miaou**XD) qu'il boit d'une traite.

_Euh…

_Tu sais dire que ça, bordel.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

_Pff c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Hier soir quand je suis rentré, je t'ai vu sur mon palier endormi, complètement trempé, et qui plus est en chaussettes. On aurait une clodo, je t'ai demandé de ne pas fouttre la honte au lycée, alors tu décide de me fouttre la honte devant mes voisins. Idiote !!! J'ai pas réussi à te réveiller pour que tu déguerpisses de mon plancher, pourtant je t'en ai fouttu des baffes.

_ Ce qui explique mes joues rouges.-___-

_... Et donc c'est en te baffant j'ai senti que tu avais de la fièvre, bref je t'ai fait rentrer, changer et fait boire des médocs.

_Merci, attend il m'a fait changer de fringues !!! O////O

_ Redescend sur terre. C'est juste que je voulais pas qu'on retrouve un cadavre de lycéenne devant ma porte avec du cero dans son sac.

_... Evidemment. En parlant de ca…

Grimmjow se dirige vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

_Maintenant sors de chez moi.

_Mais je ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue. Où est mon uniforme ?

_ Ce qu'il restait de ton uniforme… Alors les chaussettes sont à la poubelle elles étaient trouées et toutes noirs, la chemise poubelle aussi, et ton pull et ta jupe sont la machine à laver. Allez tire toi !!! Je te les enverrai par recommandé.

Comme seule réponse mon estomac gargouille. La honte. Grimmjow soupire, ferme la porte d'entrée et se dirige dans une autre chambre. Il ne ferme pas la porte de sa chambre et je l'aperçois se changer et mettre son uniforme, je détourne rapidement le regard vers la fenêtre et fais dos a sa chambre. Pendant qu'il se change j'essaye de lui parler.

_Tu m'as menti !!! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans les paquets ?

_Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai rien dit sur le contenu, nuance. Et puis si je te l'aurai dit tu ne serais jamais y aller.

_...

_Pourquoi t'es arrivé dans cet état ?

_Est ce que c'était un piège ? Est-ce que tu as voulu te venger ? Ou c'était une idée d'Ichimaru-Sempai ?

_De quoi tu parle ?

_Yammy…

Je n'arrive plus à parler, j'ai une boule dans la gorge je mords ma lèvre, mais les larmes coulent. Grimmjow sors de la chambre, je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard je cours dans la chambre où je me suis levée et claque la porte et je reste dos a la porte. J'entends la voix de Grimmjow à travers celle ci.

_Bon dis moi ! C'est pas que ca m'intéresse… Mais je veux savoir de quoi tu m'accuse.

_Je suis allée chez Yammy hier, au moment où j'allais partir… Il m'a… Il m'a attrapé et il…sur le lit.

_Il t'a violé ?!

_NON !!!

Je lui explique tant bien que mal ce qui s'est passé, ce qui prend au moins 5 minutes j'épargne les détails, mes pleurs m'empêchent de bien parler.

_ Un coup de pieds dans les couilles et un vase brisé sur la tête, mais t'es une sauvage !!! Je me demande s'il est encore en vie.

Je sors précipitamment de la chambre en pleurs.

_Tu penses que je l'ai tué !!!

_Bah j'en sais rien le coup du vase dans la gueule ca pardonne pas, j'irai voir, mais un cafard de plus ou de moins sur cette terre…

_... J'ai tué un homme.

_Panique pas !! Je plaisante Yammy est costaud !!! Enfin… bref je vais en cour en même temps je vais voir si je te trouve une autre paire de chaussures, un nœud et une chemise pour que tu puisses virer de là. **Dit-il** _en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée_. Mais sache que… Je suis pas ce genre de mec, jamais j'aurais demandé à Yammy … enfin voila quoi.

POV normal

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla, 2 minutes plus tard il sonna à l'interphone en lui demandant de descendre rapidement en bas de l'immeuble son portefeuille, Inoue descendit de l'immeuble très gênée car elle avait comme seul vêtement une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle et des chaussons elle se sentait nue , dans la précipitation elle trébucha sur Grimmjow qu'il la rattrapa. Il l'engueula et l'insulta encore une fois d'idiote alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, elle s'en dégagea très rapidement et devint rouge. Elle lui donna son bien, et lui demanda par la même occasion un service

_Mon portable est déchargé, tu peux transmettre un message à quelqu'un de ma part, mais très discrètement.

_Va au diable, je suis pas ton fouttu esclave.

_Je t'en supplie, avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Il accepta avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde, quant a Inoue, elle remonta très vite vers l'appartement de Grimmjow. Sans se douter que quelqu'un avait était témoin de la scène et en avait profité pour prendre des photos…

Au cour de calligraphie donné par Byakuya, les élèves avaient droit à une pause.

_Bah Inoue doit vraiment être crevé pour avoir raté tout son samedi de cour. **Dit Ichigo**

_Pourtant elle n'a pas bossé plus tard que d'habitude, hier soir elle a demandé à partir plus tôt et c'est moi qui ai du la remplacer**. Lui répondit Renji **

Shinji débarqua dans la classe.

_Salut les rouquines !!! Elle est où ma Hime-Chan ?

_Comment tu m'as appelé ? **firent Renji et Ichigo** _en même temps._

_Elle n'est pas la ! **Intervint Rukia**

_MAIS POURQUOI JE VEUX VOIR MA PETITE AMIE !!!! T.T

_Rho mais vous l'avez entendu celui la. **Lui dit Ichigo**

_T'es jaloux, car t'a pas de copine.

Au moment ou Ichigo allait répliquer, un autre élève débarqua dans la classe comme un fou, il cria

_RENJI !!! C'EST QUI ???

_C'est moi ! Des cheveux bleus ?!

Grimmjow traversa la salle et lui dit

_Message de la part d'Orihime, elle pourra pas venir bosser cet après midi et veut que tu préviennes son patron.

Et il fit demi-tour sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la classe, seul Shinji se décida à réagir…

…

…

…

**LittleFly** : Question discrétion, on ira voir ailleur n'est pas Grimmjow?

**Inoue** : Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait subir dans ce chapitre, Si c'était Kurosaki-Kun j'aurai pas dit non, bien au contraire!!! Mais ce moche de Yammy, t'es folle.

**LittleFly** : Oh calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas ca te rendra plus forte ^^, bon je vais arrêter de te faire souffrir physiquement il ne manque plus que psychologiquement...  
**  
Inoue** : T.T C'EST PAS JUSTE, je pensai que c'était fini

**Littlefly** : Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, Inoue va devoir subir les foudres de son propre clan maintenant...


	8. Chapter 8 : Chacun sa vérité

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**Itinerys : **Mais non ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que tes petit délires avec Grimmjow et Wonderwyce m'ont bien manqués. En plus le chapitre 6 était vraiment court.

^^ Je n'ai rien contre Inoue bien au contraire, elle va bientôt se reprendre en main, mais j'avoue je la torture beaucoup, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle sera vengé…

**Ringo-Chiii** : Un bon coup de pied dans les parties, les filles il n'y a que ca de vrai. Merci d'être de retour avec cette review. Et oui ! Qui a pris cette photo, assez compromettante ? En faite quand je disais qu'Inoue allait avoir la paix je me suis trop avancé.

**Bleachichime** : Aizen fouille dans les poubelles… Gin jouerait –il un double jeu ? Qui a pris la photo ? Suspense Suspense quand tu nous tiens lol. Bon encore quelques tortures et je la laisserai respirer … Non je plaisante.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

**Chacun sa vérité**

Grimmjow fit demi-tour sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la classe, seul Shinji se décida à réagir.

_Attend qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

_Je suis pas du genre à me répéter.

_Pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir travailler ? **demanda Renji**

_PUTAIN !!! Vous faites vraiment chiez, elle m'a juste dit de transmettre le message. Tu verras ça avec elle.

Byakuya qui était assis à son bureau, se décida à intervenir.

_Arrêtez de crier dans ma classe, vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors sortez.

_Je comptai pas rester de toute façon, mais sache que je reçois d'ordre de personne…

_Ouah à chaque fois je viens dans cette classe c'est pas la joie.

Grimmjow se retourna et vit Gin à la porte.

_Hey Grimmjow, j'ai pas arrêter de t'appeler, je voulais des nouvelle de NOTRE Hime-Chan.

Ce fut de trop pour Ichigo qui se leva d'un coup.

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Inoue à la fin ?

_Mêle toi de tes affaire, enfoiré.

_Quoi !!!

Ichigo se précipita vers Grimmjow dans l'intention de lui faire regretter ses paroles, il bouscula plusieurs bureaux sur son chemin. Byakuya s'interposa entre eux et se mis face à Grimmjow.

_Sortez de ma salle, quant à toi Kurosaki ramasse les bureaux et va t'asseoir la pause est fini.

Grimmjow s'apprêta à répliquer à son tour mais Gin l'empêcha.

_Oui, oui. Allez Grim on y va.

Ichigo retourna à sa place, Hirako sortit à son tour de la salle, plusieurs commentaire se firent entendre dans la classe de la part des autres élèves.

_Hey bah dis donc, Qui sont ces mecs ? Ils viennent du lycée LNS non ?

_Ils ont l'air de bien connaître Inoue-San.

_Le deuxième mec était venu la chercher en pleine pause déjeuné au début de l'année !

_Je la croyais pas fille facile comme quoi, elle cachait bien son jeu.

Byakuya fit taire les bavardages et le cours reprit. Grimmjow et Gin se dirigèrent vers le bureau des surveillants.

_Bon c'était quoi ce scandale dans la classe d'Orihime ?

_Laisse tombé… Je hais ce lycée de lèche cul.

_Bon et Orihime, hier soir elle m'a appelé en pleurs ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Grimmjow lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et dans quel état il l'avait trouvé à sa porte. Arrivés au bureau des surveillants ils virent un Stark affalé à son bureau en train de dormir.

_STARK REVEILLE TOI !!!! **Cria Grimmjow**

_Hm… Quoi… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Faut que tu m'aide à piquer un uniforme dans la réserve.

_J'ai pas les clés laisse moi dodo.

Stark se rendormit

_Non mais je rêve ! Quelle journée de merde !!!

Grimmjow secoua une nouvelle fois le surveillant.

_ REVEILLE TOI BORDEL !!!!

_Mais quoieuh !!! J'ai pas les clés… A moins que …

_Non !

_Si tu me garde Lilinette un vendredi soir, on peut s'arranger !

_Quoi !!

_Il accepte ! **Intervint Gin**

Grimmjow n'arrêta pas d'injurier tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était vraiment une sale journée pour lui, il alla dans la réserve et pris n'importe quels vêtements c'est Gin qui dut le calmer et regarder les dossiers des élèves pour connaitre la taille et la pointure d'Inoue.

_Dire qu'elle est qu'en chemise chez toi T.T Si c'est pas du gâchis, je veux voir !

_Non avant ça on quelqu'un à allez voir…

Ichigo accompagné de Shinji, Renji, Rukia avaient décidés de se rendre chez Inoue après la fin des cours. Rukia tentait en vain de calmer Ichigo pendant tout le trajet.

_Pourquoi t'es aussi tendu ?

_Attend, Inoue ne répond pas sur son portable, Byakuya nous a dit qu'après son cour de tir à l'arc elle a rejoint ces deux mecs de terminale, hier elle part de son boulot plus tôt et depuis on n'a pas de nouvelles. Comment veux tu que je garde mon calme ? Je savais que quelque chose se tramait, mais je pensais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, elle a surement des soucis avec ces mecs du lycée LNS.

_De quoi tu parle ? **Lui demanda Renji.**

Ichigo leur expliqua qu'en tout début d'année le jour où Inoue avait son poigner bandé, il l'avait vu se diriger avec Ulquiorra dans le bâtiment administratif avant même d'entrer dans le bâtiment des cours, alors qu'elle disait être tombé dans les escaliers en allant en cours. Il eut un long silence que Shinji se décida à briser.

_Moi je pense que vous vous faites vraiment du souci pour rien, ma Hime est une grande fille, elle s'est très bien débrouillée toute seule depuis l'âge de ses 12 ans. Après tout si elle avait vraiment des problèmes et qu'elle ne veut pas vous en parlez c'est qu'elle a sûrement une bonne raison où elle ne veut pas vous inquiété. De toute façon on va être fixé, on est arrivé.

Ils virent la concierge et voisine d'Inoue, qui reconnu les amis de la fille.

_Ohayo Hirako-Kun, Ohayo vous

_Comment ca se fait qu'elle connaît ton nom ? **Lui mumura Ichigo**

_Parce que je viens souvent voir Inoue quand je passe par ici, et pas seulement quand elle a des problèmes :-P

_Si vous voulez voir Orihime-Chan, elle n'est pas là, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était vendredi matin quand elle allait en cour. Elle n'a pas dormi ici hier soir je pensai qu'elle était chez une de ses amies. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave j'espère ?

_Non ne vous inquiété pas, **lui répondit Shinji**, elle a dut aller voir de la famille. Au revoir beauté.

_Hahaha Hirako-Kun si vous n'étiez pas fiancé à Orihime-Chan, hm hm ^///^ Au revoir.

_Ce n'est pas sa copine et encore moins sa fiancé, **Dit Ichigo**, Hey toi, tu vas arrêter de dire que vous êtes ensemble c'est irrespectueux envers Inoue.

_Bref alors Shinji, tu penses toujours que tout vas bien ? **demanda Renji** ?

_NON ORIHIME DOIT AVOIR UN COPAIN !!! ORIHIME-CHAN ME TROMPE !!!! **Pleura Shinji T.T**

**_...**

_ Non mais tu comprends tout de travers !!! **lui dit Rukia. **Bon si ce soir personne a de nouvelle, on essaye de retrouver ces mecs de terminales pour avoir des explications.

Au même moment, Grimmjow et Gin montaient des escaliers dans un immeuble une fois devant la porte, Gin s'apprêta à sonner, mais Grimmjow le poussa sur le côté et donna un énorme coup de pied sur la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit directement.

_YAMMY ? **Cria Grimmjow**

_Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te calmer ! **lui dit Gin**

Yammy sortit de la salle de bain avec un bandage sur la tête, il fut surpris de voir Grimmjow chez lui.

_Quoi ? Grimmjow ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est toi qui as cassé ma porte ? Si t'es venu chercher les paquets, ta pute de copine les a pris hier soir.

Gin alla s'asseoir au bar alors que Grimmjow se dirigea vers Yammy, et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre, Yammy tomba sur les genoux.

_Grimmjow… Salaup… KOF KOF !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Qu'est ce que t'as fouttu avec la fille hier soir ?

_Calme toi ! C'est elle, elle m'a chauffé, elle m'a juré qu'elle n'était pas ta copine, attend elle m'a jeté un vase à la gueule c'est moi la victime, elle aurait pu me tuer.

Grimmjow le prit par le col de la chemise et lui mis des directs en plein milieu du visage, Yammy était en sang.

_C'est pas ma copine !!! Merde !

_Alors pourquoi tu le tapes Grimmjow JaggerJack ? **Lui demanda Gin**

_... Parce que… Mais merde, J'en sais rien. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à la gamine, on serait remonté jusqu'à moi et la Cero, je le cogne pour plus qu'il joue au con. Et puis à cause de lui j'ai passé une sale journée. **Répondit Grimmjow** _en donnant un autre hyper cute sur yammy_

_Si tu le dis…

_Bon on y va.

Shinji Hirako quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus de rester chez lui, même s'il en l'avait pas montré devant Ichigo il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Inoue, une pensée en entrainant une autre, il décida de se rendre à l'hôpital.

_On ne sais jamais ! Se dit-il.

Arrivé à l'hôpital il se dirigea à l'accueil pour savoir si une lycéenne du nom d'Orihime Inoue était venue à l'hôpital. La réponse négative le soulagea mais n'enleva pas un poids en moins, il ne savait toujours pas où elle était. Il fut stoppé dans ces pensées quand en sortant de l'hôpital il vu un visage très familier.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, mon pote qu'est que tu fais ici ?

_Je suis venue voir une amie.

_Ouah ^^ je savais que tu étais un bourreau des cœurs, tu l'a mise enceinte, et tu es venu voir si tout aller bien ?

_Comment fais tu pour tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives ?

_J'en sais rien -__- Je t'accompagne la voir ?

_Non merci.

_Dis moi quand je te propose d'aller venir faire un tour en ville après les cours et que tu me dis que tu es toujours occupé c'est parce que tu viens ici non ?

_... Ca ne te regarde pas.

_Bah écoute, ce que je vais te dire ca fait un peu cliché, mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler, je suis là.

Shinji continua son chemin quand Toshiro l'appela. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans une chambre, quand il entra dans la chambre Shinji vit une jolie jeune fille en train de dormir.

_Mignonne, bien joué mon petit, bon elle dort on va boire un café en attendant.

_Ne m'appelle pas petit… et elle ne dort pas elle est… Elle est dans le coma.

_Désolé…

Il eut un long silence, quand Hitsugaya se décida à parler.

_ Elle s'appelle Hinamori Momo, on était ensemble au lycée LNS mais on se connait depuis notre plus jeune âge, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on a pu en arrivé la. Le jour où le lycée a brulé, un élève l'a retrouvé à temps dans une pièce enfermé, elle n'avait plus de vêtement sur elle…

Voyant que son ami ne voulait plus parler, Shinji mit fin à la conversation en allant chercher des boissons.

Sur le chemin menant à chez lui Grimmjow de son côté était encore sur les nerfs, en arrivant chez lui il découvrit Inoue endormit autour du Kotatsu, il soupira.

_Mais elle est encore là !!! Je l'avais complètement oublié.

Il était a deux doigts de la réveiller mais décida de la porter jusque dans la chambre.

_Elle est vraiment légère.

_Mmh Kurosaki-Kun, **murmura Inoue** _dans ses bras_, merci de m'avoir apporté tout ce riz au curry et à la confiture, mais je n'ai plus faim, allons nous promener sur Pluton pour digérer.

_Cinglée !

Au moment de la posé sur son lit, Inoue prit la main de Grimmjow qu'elle embrassa et dit

_Je t'aime … Kurosaki-Kun

Grimmjow ne bougea pas d'un cil pendant un instant puis il enleva délicatement sa main de celle d'Inoue et la regarda. (**NDA oui oui délicat et Grimmjow dans la même phrase**) Elle lui avait donné un baiser à l'endroit où il avait des égratignures, il avait cogné Yammy tellement fort.

POV Inoue

Je me réveille doucement mais un peu plus en forme, je suis encore chez Grimmjow, il est 22heures, il semblerait que j'ai dormi toute la journée. Je vais dans le salon et découvre Grimmjow assis autour d'un Kotatsu face à sa télé, et me tend un sac de vêtements

_Tu compte emménager ici ? Tiens voila un uniforme.

_Désolé je me suis encore endormi. Je vais y aller maintenant, merci pour les vêtements et l'hospitalité.

Quand je m'approche pour prendre le sac, je remarque que les mains de Grimmjow sont toutes écorchées.

_Je me suis battu.

_D'accord, mais tu devrais désinfecter ça, au faite tu as transmis le message a Renji-Kun.

_Wai t'inquiète. Au faite tu peux te changer ici après tout je t'ai déjà vu nue !

Je deviens toute rouge et fonce dans la chambre, c'est vrai qu'il m'a vu nue !!! Je regarde la chemise qu'il m'a prêté, j'ai transpiré dedans, je ne peux pas la rendre dans cet état. Je la mets dans mon sac et décide de lui rendre après l'avoir laver. Je sors dans la chambre et le remercie encore une fois, je me dirige vers la porte mais avant de lui dire au revoir Grimmjow se lève et se dirige très dangereusement vers moi, je recule mais la porte stoppe mon élan.

_T'as pas intérêt à cafter quoique ce soit.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne veux pas te créer plus de problèmes. Je baisse la tête. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaires avec ce que tu trafiques, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec ce Yammy… Promet moi juste ça.

_Pff n'importe quoi en plus je trafique rien.

Je commence à avoir quelques larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage, rien que de penser à Yammy

_Bon OK, je promets… T'es contente.

_Et moi je promets de ne rien dire sur la Cero…

Je montre mon petit auriculaire à Grimmjow pour qu'on scelle ce pacte, il me regarde de travers ouvre la porte et me jette de chez lui -___-, bon j'avoue j'y suis allée un peu loin avec le coup du petit doigt. (**NDA Non jure ! Vous voyez Grimmjow faire un pacte et le sceller avec son petit doigt**)

_Tu me prend pour une gonzesse !!! Vire ! dit-il en me claquant la porte au nez.

En rentrant chez moi, je branche mon portable et l'allume, il ya au moins 50 appels en absences et une trentaine de message de Hirako-Kun, Sado-Kun, Ishida-Kun, Renji-Kun, Urahara-San Rukia et… Kurosaki-Kun. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas venue en cour aujourd'hui, mais autant de messages… Je leur envoie à tous un message pour m'excusé de ne pas avoir été disponible et que mon portable était déchargé. Tout le monde me répond… Sauf Kurosaki-Kun… C'est sûrement parce qu'il est tard… Sûrement.

POV normal

Ce lundi, Inoue s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur, le fait d'avoir mis les points sur les « i » avec Grimmjow, et de ne plus avoir de dettes envers lui, lui avait retrouvé le plaisir d'aller à l'école. Sur le chemin elle reconnu devant elle Ulquiorra, elle accéléra le pas, dans l'idée de lui faire peur.

_Bwahahahahaha, **cria t'elle.**

Sur le coup il n'eut aucune réaction d'Ulquiorra qui se retourna tranquillement et vit une Inoue les bras croisés.

_Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué dés le matin ?

_T'as pas eu peur ? **répondit-elle déçue.**

Comme réponse Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos et continua son chemin, Inoue se précipita pour le rattraper, essayant tant bien que mal de faire la conversation

_T'as passé un bon weekend ?

_...

_T'as réussi à faire des devoirs, Aizen-Sensei est gentil mais il en donne trop, j'y ai passé tout mon dimanche.

_... Elle peut pas se taire !

_...C'est comme ca que j'ai décidé de tenter le donut crème patissière- vinaigre…

_ Mais de quoi elle parle…

_... Puis l'ours est arrivé et j'ai du courir sur le dos du démon ailé, qui m'a emmené… **continua Inoue**

Pendant tout le chemin Inoue, n'arrêta pas de parler, Ulquiorra n'écoutai qu'un mot sur 10 sur les bêtises qu'elle disait, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en classe il daigna d'écouter une phrase entière.

_Donc c'est d'accord ? **Lui demanda-t-elle.**

_ Bon je n'ai pas envie quel répète tout. Pourquoi pas.

_Génial, j'ai hâte qu'on déjeune ensemble, tu verras mes amis sont très sympa. Ce n'est pas agréable de rester tout seul…

_Quoi ? **dit il incrédule **Je me suis faut avoir.

_Ne sois pas timide, ca ira, **dit elle en allant à sa place.**

POV Inoue

Je vais m'asseoir sans remarquer que tout le monde dans la classe me regarde, je dois sûrement avoir quelque chose sur le visage. Je dis bonjour à Renji-Kun, Rukia et Kurosaki-Kun, je n'ai droit qu'à une maigre réponse de leur part, il semble avoir de l'orage dans l'air.

_ Dis moi Inoue, ca va ? **me demande Rukia**

_Oui super bien et vous ? Vous en faites une tête… Aizen-Sensei a prévu un contrôle ?

_Non… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en cour samedi ?

_Beh, je me sentais mal, j'ai attrapé froid vendredi soir. Mais ca va beaucoup mieux je suis plus solide que…

_Bon Inoue on ne va pas aller par 4 chemins, **dit Renji**, samedi un mec de terminal aux cheveux bleus a débarqué comme un fou pour me transmettre ton message.

_ Moi qui lui avait dit d'être discret -__-'

_... Il a provoqué un bordel pas possible en classe, **continua Renji,** il a failli se battre avec Byakuya et Ichigo. Si tu as des soucis avec ces mecs tu peux nous le dire.

_Non **fit-je nerveusement**, je vous assure que tout vas bien.

Aizen-Sensei arrive avant que la conversation n'aille plus loin, ce qui arrange mes affaires, Kurosaki-Kun n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, quand je pense qu'il a failli se battre avec Grimmjow, je me sens très coupable, et soudainement très mal à l'aise… Pendant que notre professeur fait l'appel il y a un silence pesant entre nous 4 ce qui est assez rare surtout quand on revient d'un weekend. Kurosaki-Kun se retourne me regarde dans les yeux

_Inoue… Arrête de mentir ca devient vraiment agaçant !!! **Il se retourne vers le tableau et continue.** Je déteste les menteuses, tu me décois….

…

**LittleFly :** Je vous laisse imaginer l'impact de la dernière phrase de Kurosaki-Kun dans la tête d'Inoue.

**Grimmjow **: On s'en fout j'ai adoré mettre une raclée à Yammy, et j'aurai pu en coller une a Ichigo, et Byakuya. Au lieu de me mettre des scénes de gonzesses avec la cruche

**LittleFy** : Je rêve, toujours en train de se plaindre, et dans le prochain chapitre tu vas la féliciter, elle remontra dans ton estime.

**Inoue** : qu'est ce que je vais encore faire?

**LittleFly **: On va dire que tous les évènements des derniers chapitres vont commencer à influencer sur ton caractère mais petit à petit. En prime dans le prochain chapitre un autre perso de Bleach... L'idée m'est venue hier, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce que je vais en faire.


	9. Chapter 9 : Archarnement Injustifié

**Itinerys : **Tiens une fan de Tousen, ce qui est assez rare XD. Mais allez prendre le thé avec Gin, tu lui demanderas s'il est vraiment fidèle à Aizen.

**Bleachichime** : Hello ! Hey oui Ichigo n'est pas quelqu'un de très délicat, à la base. Mais Inoue avait ses raisons… Grimmjow amoureux… Mais nooon, pour Grimmjow l'amour s'arrête au sexe enfin… On verra pour la suite. En tout cas c'est cool de venir te voir reviewer à chaque fois. Je poste un chapitre plus long que les autres et j'ai pensé à toi qui a du avoir ce problème de longueur.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

**Acharnement injustifié**

_Inoue… Arrête de mentir ca devient vraiment agaçant !!! _Il se retourne vers le tableau et continue_ Je déteste les menteuses, tu me déçois….

La phrase de Kurosaki-Kun tourne en boucle dans ma tête, le cour d'Aizen-Sensei a commencé et je suis en larme, étant au fond de la classe du côté de la fenêtre personne n'a remarqué que j'étais en pleurs, je reste tête baissé et mes cheveux cachent mon visage, mon cahier est tout trempé. Je suis vraiment désolé Kurosaki-Kun, une part au fond de moi a envie de tout dire y compris mes sentiments à ton égard pour ne plus jamais entendre ses mots de ta bouche. Mais je m'excuse Kurosaki-Kun, je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai menti, car je devrai tout t'avouer. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sache ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas envie que tu sache que j'ai été assez bête pour aller chercher de la drogue, et surtout… Je ne veux pas que tu sache que j'ai été humilié par ce Yammy. Je voulais tant tout oublier, aujourd'hui devait être une superbe journée. Alors Pourquoi POURQUOI ??? Je suis pathétique.

Je reste ainsi, pendant au moins une heure, la deuxième heure je n'ose toujours pas lever la tête, après les 2 heures de mathématiques vient la pause déjeuner, je n'ose pas manger avec eux. Je prends mon sac et me dirige hors de la classe. Je cherche un coin tranquille pour manger. C'est dans la cour que je le trouve, derrière le gymnase en face de la piste d'athlétisme et des terrains de jeu, je commence à manger mais j'ai du mal à avaler, mon déjeuner à un gout amer, quand j'aperçois Ulquiorra venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_Ulquiorra ? Qu'est ce…

_ Ne me regarde pas ainsi, on devait manger ensemble non ? Alors … Tu t'es disputé avec tes imbéciles d'amis.

_... Ils m'en veulent… Surtout Kurosaki-kun, **pensai-je tristement.**

_Est qu'être ami implique t-il de tout se dire ? Ses peines, ses pensées, ses colères, sa tristesse et tous les autres sentiments aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Dépendre des autres est simplement ridicule.

_... Je sais que je suis en tord, je leur ai menti.

_Parce qu'ils t'ont forcé à mentir, s'ils ne t'avaient pas questionnée ainsi, tu n'aurais pas menti. Tu as si peur de Grimmjow pour ne pas leur dire que tu étais avec lui.

_Comment sais tu que j'étais avec Grimmjow ?... Quoiqu'il en soit ca va sonner allons y, **dit elle** _en se levant. _ Mais Ulquiorra… ne dit plus jamais que mes amis sont des imbéciles.

Quand on rentre en classe ensemble pour notre cour d'anglais, je vois Ukitake-Sensei et Shinsui- sensei en train de discutaient avant le début des cours, c'était toujours ainsi. Je remarque que mon arrivée avec Ulquiorra fait encore jaser les élèves.

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^.

Je me retourne et découvre Ichimaru-Sempai, encore lui, cette fois ci je l'envoie paitre. Il s'approche de moi qui suis toujours debout en plein milieu de la classe.

_Hey Hime-Chan je peux te parler.

J'étais a deux doigt de dire non, mais les bavardages se font plus intense, j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de partir de m'envoler au loin, a défaut d'avoir des ailes dans le dos je décide de suivre Ichimaru-Sempai, a peine eut le temps de faire 3 pas j'entends Ulquiorra me dire.

_ Tu continue bêtement à trainer avec eux, après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Peut être que Yammy avait raison quand il dit que tu l'avais cherché.

POV normal

Inoue s'avança vers Ulquiorra très rapidement et lui colla une énorme gifle devant le regard médusé de tout les élèves et des deux professeurs qui avaient arrêté leur conversation, elle s'approcha d'Ulquiorra.

_ Tu ne me connais pas je ne te permets pas de me juger. Personne, même la plus horrible qu'elle soit ne mérite ce que Yammy a essayé de me faire, **lui murmura t'elle** _de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre._

Inoue courra hors de la classe, sous le regard ébahis de la classe entière, Ulquiorra lui, retourna à sa place calmement (**NDA en pleurs bien sur T_T **)

_Vraiment ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans cette classe ? Je m'amuserai tellement. **dit Gin**

Gin sortit de la classe et rattrapa Inoue.

_Mais quel gifle, C'était phénoménal, tu te rends compte que tu as giflé Ulquiorra Schiffer, même Grimmjow ne l'a jamais…

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_Ouah tu es devenue Sauvage. Allons sur le toit.

POV Inoue

Je le suis sans réellement savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois que je parle avec ce garçon, il ne m'arrive que des ennuis. Ulquiorra a quand même raison sur ce point. Alors pourquoi je continue ? Au fond de moi je crois que c'est surtout pour fuir la classe. Arrivé sur le toit je vois Grimmjow en train de fumer.

_Bordel Gin ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore ici cette cruche ?

Toujours aussi agréable, des fois j'ai du mal à croire que c'est le même garçon qui a pris soin de moi quand j'avais de la fièvre. -__-

_Je voulais lui parler, **lui répondit Ichimaru-Sempai**

_Ok, mais pourquoi sur le toit ?

_RHO, Grimmjow peace… _Ichimaru-Sempai se retourne vers moi_. Bon je voulais mettre les points sur les « i » avec toi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Yammy de te faire quoique ce soit.

_D'accord. Bon c'est vrai que je m'étais demandé un pendant un cour instant si Ichimaru-Sempai n'était pas derrière tout ça. 

_ De toute façon, **continua Ichimaru-Sempai,** elle est si petite que tu n'aurais rien senti…

_Quoi ?

_ Bah ce qu'il ose appeler son pénis… Hm ca doit faire la taille de mon petit doigt… Ah non il est trop gros, **dit-il **_en regardant son auriculaire_, alors plutôt ton petit doigt de princesse.

_O/////O NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!! CE TYPE EST VRAIMENT N'A AUCUNE TENUE !!! Il dit ca d'un naturel en plus, il n'a pas honte de parler comme ça devant une fille.

_ Dis moi Hime-Chan, la rougeur sur ton visage… Ca te gêne que je parle de sexe ? Serais tu vierge ?

_Bu… que… Ce… Tu… En… Huh… Euh… Pou… O////O

_Ah ! Ca veut dire que oui je suppose, bah je te le dis tout de suite le vermicelle de Yammy ne pourrait même pas enlever la virginité à une fourmi. Sinon t'en ai où avec les garçons ? Tu en as déjà embrassé un ?

_ Je n'ai même jamais fait la bise à un garçon, **pensai-je**

_Donc tu es vierge de partout !!! **cria Gin**

_ Quoi j'ai pensé à haute voix, je suis trop débile T///T Quand je parle avec Ichimaru-Sempai, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'humilier.

_Sinon ne t'inquiète pas Grimmjow t'a vengé… Il est partit frappé Yammy pour laver ton honneur.

Je m'approche de Grimmjow et regarde ses mains.

_Je ne savais pas que c'était contre Yammy quand tu m'as dit que tu t'étais battu, il ne fallait pas Grimmjow, je ne suis pas une fervente admiratrice de la vengeance… Et surtout moins de la violence.

_C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait idiote, et toi Gin arrête de lui mettre des idées dans la tête !!!

_ N'empêche que je m'en serai voulu si Yammy t'aurais fait quoique ce soit.

Grimmjow expire de la fumée qui va droit sur mon visage et s'approche de moi et sourit (** NDA vous connaissez son sourire de tueur**)

_Ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Ca ressemble à un début d'amour.

Je deviens encore rouge, je suis prise de bouffée de chaleur, ce type est vraiment trop prétentieux. Moi aimer un garçon comme lui, il me fait peur, est toujours en train de râler, il est vulgaire. Au début il me faisait penser à Kurosaki-Kun mais il est bien pire que lui. Comment ai-je pu comparer Kurosaki-Kun et Grimmjow, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Ne commencez pas à vous faire des cachotteries !!! Bon Princesse je te libère, retourne en classe. **Dit Ichimaru-Sempai** _en allant s'asseoir._

Je reste planté la, j'hésite à retourner en classe non seulement parce que je suis en retard, mais j'ai fait une sortie de furie en giflant Ulquiorra. Je regarde à droite la porte pour sortir du toit et à gauche Ichimaru-Sempai assis face au grillage, regardant la cour, tandis que Grimmjow a pris son pull pour le rouler en boule afin de s'en servir comme coussin, sa cravate lui sert à se protéger les yeux du soleil. Je décide de rejoindre avec les 2 seules personnes à qui je n'ai pas menti dans l'école. Je vais m'asseoir entre eux deux, et regarde dans la même direction d'Ichimaru-Sempai, en faite il matte des filles de terminales en train de jouer au basket. -___ -

_Tire toi ! **Me dit Grimmjow.**

_Calme toi, tu sais qui elle a giflé tout à l'heure… Notre EMO national.

_T'as giflé Ulqui ? Tu remonte dans mon estime, poignarde Aizen et je deviens ton chien.

_Plutôt chat dans ton cas Grimmy, **rigola Ichimaru-Sempai**.

_Tu n'aimes pas Aizen-Sensei ?**demandais-je interloqué**

Son silence voulait tout dire.

_Dis moi Hime, pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner en cour ?

_Mes amis… Je crois qu'ils me font la tête, je n'ai pas envie de les affronter aujourd'hui… Surtout Kurosaki-kun

_Kurosaki aussi ? Celui que tu aimes. ^^

_ C'est le nom qu'elle a prononcé quand elle dormait… **pensa Grimmjow**

_Comment il sait ca ? Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Non ce n'est qu'un ami ? Change de sujet. Et vous, vous n'allez jamais en cour ?

_La flemme…

Sans avoir remarqué, j'ai passé mon après midi entière avec Ichimaru-Sempai et Grimmjow sur le toit, le temps étant très agréable je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, en plus faut dire qu'avec Ichimaru-Sempai le temps passe très vite. Il a passé son temps à me mettre mal à l'aise, quant à Grimmjow il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois par mon prénom, à la place j'ai eu droit à « IDIOTE… CRUCHE… IMBECILE… CONNE… STUPIDE ». La seule fois où il s'est rapproché de mon prénom c'est quand il m'a appelé Hime no baka. Quand je vois ma classe quitté le lycée, je prends congé auprès de mes Sempai. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans le lycée, il est pratiquement vide en face de moi une fille brune aux cheveux courts me barre le passage.

_Inoue Orihime ?

_Oui…

_Enfin je fais ta connaissance, j'ai remarqué que tu es souvent avec Gin, il vient même te chercher dans ta salle. Tu sors avec lui ?

_Quoi !!! Non pas du tout, je t'assure que je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! Berk rien que d'y penser j'ai un peu de vomi dans la bouche. :-s

_C'est ce que je me suis dit après tout… Tu es grosse, moche et tu n'as pas l'air très futée, depuis qu'il te connaît, on ne traîne même plus ensemble, ca avait commencé quand il a connu ce salop de Grimmjow, mais depuis que les élèves du lycée LNS sont ici, et qu'il a fait ta connaissance, il m'ignore royalement. Pourtant qu'as-tu de plus que moi ?

_Ecoute, ne sois pas jalouse, je t'assure que moi et Ichimaru-Sempai, nous entretenons juste une relation… amicale… Non !!! Enfin un peu quand on y pense. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai aucune vue sur lui, c'est une simple connaissance. Qui plus est tu es très mignonne et ….

_Mignonne, Jalouse… JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE CRETINE !!!!

_Quoi ?!

En y regardant de plus près je remarque qu'elle enfin… il porte un mini short moulant gris, mais au lieu de porter une cravate il porte un nœud rouge. Je suis complètement perdu, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

_Je m'appelle Luppi, et fais ce que tu veux avec ce moche de Grimmjow, mais ne t'approche plus de Gin sinon…

Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi me prendre par les épaules.

_Tiens Luppi , encore à créer des problèmes.

_Gin, **lui répondit en pleurs**, je… Il faut qu'on parle.

Ichimaru-Sempai qui me tiens toujours les épaules, passe devant un Luppi en sanglot quant à Grimmjow en passant il lui donne une claque tellement grande que Luppi s'écrase quelques mètres plus loin. On sort du lycée tous ensembles, je me pose un tas de questions.

_Bah dis donc, tu laisse ton petit ami en pleurs ? **demanda Grimmjow**

_C'est pas mon mec !!! Désolé Hime, ce mec est fou amoureux de moi.

_Et t'es fier ?

_Tu aimes les garçons Ichimaru-Sempai ?** Questionnais-je**

Grimmjow éclate de rire, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends son rire…

_Non Hime, je ne suis pas gay, **me répond Ichimaru-Sempai** _d'un ton vexé et agacé._ Serai tu jalouse ?

Sans commentaire -__- je les salue, me fait une dernière fois gronder par Grimmjow parce que j'ai oublié de lui rendre sa chemise et me dirige vers MCC.

POV normal

Dans la salle des professeurs, la plupart rangeait leurs affaires après une journée qui fut tout aussi épuisante pour eux. Shunsui alla voir Aizen.

_Hey Aizen, ta classe est assez perturbée en ce moment ?

_Comment ça lui ? **répondit Aizen** _d'un air complètement désintéressé._

_Bah il semblerait qu'il ait quelques tensions entre les élèves, cet après midi Inoue Orihime…

Aizen qui jusque là n'écoutais que d'une oreille, se montra plus attentif.

_... elle a giflé Ulquiorra Schiffer devant tout le monde avant de s'enfuir de la classe.

_Pardon ? Tu parle bien d'Inoue Orihime ?

_Oui, la rouquine mignonne, bonne élève, avec une poitri…

_C'est bon j'ai compris, **le coupa Aizen**, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

_Aucune idée, mais d'après les élèves et quelques profs elle semble s'être lié avec ses sempai qu'ils viennent souvent la chercher en cour ou après les cours. Samedi l'un d'entre eux à provoquer un bordel dans la classe et était prêt à se battre avec Byakuya et Kurosaki.

_Et je connais ces élèves ?

_Bien sûr Grimmjow JaggerJack, un ancien élève à toi non ? Il y aussi Ichimaru Gin c'est lui qui est venu la chercher aujourd'hui… Quoiqu'il en soit mieux ne vaut pas s'en mêler, si ca se trouve elle sort juste avec un de ses sempai. Les filles sont souvent attirés par les mauvais garçons surtout quand ils sont plus âgés Ah l'amour… **fit il en partant**

Aizen lui sourit et rangea ses affaires, prit son portable

_ « Allo Gin, faut qu'on parle, essaye de me rappeler … »

POV Inoue Le lendemain matin

Je suis fatiguée, ma motivation pour aller en cour est en dessous de zéro. En allant vers l'école je traîne des pieds, je pense à ce que je pourrai dire à Kurosaki-Kun et les autres pour me faire pardonner ; et puis il y a aussi Ulquiorra, je n'aurai jamais du le gifler et encore moins devant tout. Ahlala depuis quand suis-je devenue violente? Arrivé à l'école je me dirige vers mon casier pour changer de chaussures, où un troupeau d'élèves est réuni, quand ils me voient, ils s'éloignent en se mettant sur les côté pour me laisser passer. Je découvre avec horreur la raison de cet attroupement devant mon casier, il y ait écrit en gros dessus PETASSE. Je rêve oui, cela doit être un cauchemar, sûrement ! Mais qui a bien pu faire ça, et pourquoi ? La sonnerie marque le début des cours, je voudrai à faire demi-tour pour renter chez moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être paralysé, je n'arrive pas à faire un pas, mon regard reste figé sur cette inscription. C'est la voix de Kurosaki-Kun qui me sort de mes pensées, je l'entends lui, Ishida-Kun et Sado-Kun et Hirako-kun tentant de disperser les élèves en les menaçants. Je n'ose pas me retourner quand Ishida-Kun me demande si je vais bien.

_Dites les mecs vous pouvez nous laisser, faut que je parle à Inoue. **Leur demanda Kurosaki-Kun.**

J'entends leur pas s'éloigner, j'ai peur, très peur, qu'est ce que Kurosaki-Kun va me dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de ça ? Il passe devant moi, il a un seau et une éponge dans chaque main et commence à s'acharner sur mon casier pour effacer le mot.

_Kurosaki-kun ? Je…

_Je suis désolé Inoue…

_Quoi…

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier, je n'aurai jamais du te traiter de menteuse. Tu ne mérite pas que je te parle ainsi. Il est vrai qu'il y a des choses qu'on préfère garder pour soit, alors je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te faire la morale. Mais j'étais tellement inquiet, et le fait que tu ne me disais rien, m'a plus énervé qu'autre chose. J'admets être impulsif, et de ne pas avoir un caractère facile, je dois faire peur, et cela doit être une des raisons pour laquelle c'est dure de se confier à moi. Mais si tu as des soucis avec ces mecs du lycée LNS, dis le moi et je t'aiderai, sois en sûre.

_...Kurosaki-Kun… Merci

Il se retourne me sourit et continue à s'acharner sur mon casier. Je l'aime. J'aime ce garçon plus que tout. Peu importe si le monde s'acharne sur moi, peu importe qu'il y ait toujours un nuage gris au dessus de ma tête. Il me suffit de savoir que Kurosaki-Kun est là, présent, de mon côté ; et je me sens capable de soulever des montagnes et de tout affronter.

_Sinon à ton avis qui a bien pu faire ça ? **Dit-il en continuant d'effacer.**

_J'en sais rien...

_Surement une fille jalouse. Ca y est c'est comme neuf.

Je récupère mes chaussons. A peine ai-je mis un pied que je l'enlève tout de suite. Il y a des clous dans mes chaussons. Kurosaki-Kun sourit

_ Alors la c'est vraiment un truc de fille ! Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera c'est qui. Enfin… Si tu veux bien de mon aide.

_Je pense que c'est mieux si je le découvre par moi-même, et puis je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur toi et les autres. Surtout si ce sont des personnes du LNS qui sont les coupables.

_ D'accord. Au faite, pour me faire pardonner comme on termine plus tôt, je pourrai t'accompagner à ton boulot et t'inviter à manger une glace avant que tu ne prennes ton service.

_ C'EST UNE RENDEZ VOUS !!!! C'EST UN RENDEZ VOUS !!! KYAH ^////^. Hm avec plaisir

POV normal

Les deux amis allèrent en cour sous le regard d'Aizen qui avait entendu toute leur conversation. Arrivé à leur étage, ils furent abasourdis de découvrir que tout l'étage réservé au première était tapissé de photo représentant une Inoue avec une simple chemise dans les bras de Grimmjow en bas d'un immeuble. Inoue dans un reflexe tenta tant bien que mal d'arracher les photos, mais il y en avait trop, elle était tellement en panique qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Sado et Hirako étaient train de l'aider, en faite ils s'étaient occupé de l'étage des secondes quand elle s'expliquait avec Ichigo.

_ Putain !!! Elle sort donc vraiment avec ce type… **pensa Ichigo**

_Bouge toi un peu lui avant qu'Aizen-Sensei arrive, **lui cria Rukia**

Avant même qu'Ichigo n'enlève une affiche, Aizen débarqua et ordonna que tout le monde rentre en classe pour les 2heures d'histoires qui allaient suivre. Inoue sécha ensuite le cour de sport et continua d'enlever toute les affiches qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. A midi elle couru voir Grimmjow, elle découvrit que le 3ème et le 4ème étages avaient subis le même sort.

POV Inoue

Je croise Byakuya-Sensei au 4ème étage il tente de me parler mais je continue de courir, je me dirige vers le toit et trouve Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow !!! Faut que tu m'aides à enlever toute les affiches.

_Et puis quoi encore ! Au faite t'as ma chemise ? Et arrête de débarquer ici comme si c'était chez toi !

_Quelqu'un a écrit pétasse sur mon casier !!! Les gens vont croire que l'on sort ensemble et qu'on…

_Qu'on couche ensemble, pff .

_o////O Mais qui a bien pu faire ? C'est trop la honte, la chemise arrive juste en dessous de mes fesses !!!

_...

_Mais pourquoi tu reste aussi calme !!! Ca ne te fait rien que l'on dise des mensonges sur toi, qu'il y ait des rumeurs qui court à ton sujet. Les gens croient que je te rejoins sur le toit et qu'on passe notre temps à nous embra… embra…

_Embrasser. JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE CE QUE PENSENT LES AUTRES !!! Merde ! Et à dire vrai je pensai que toi aussi.

_ Oui d'habitude je ne prête aucune attention aux rumeurs, mais la c'en ai trop. Tout ca… c'est de ta faute !

_Quoi ?

_TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!! Si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé aller chercher la Cero, rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé, je serai resté avec mes amis et j'aurai passé une année tranquille. Je regrette d'avoir fait ta connaissance! JE TE DETESTE GRIMMJOW !!!

Je m'enfuie en courant, et retourne dans ma salle, j'ai enlevé tout ce que je pouvais, sauf dans les étages 3 et 4. En cour de S.E.S Kurosaki-Kun m'envoie un petit mot je lui réponds directement, ca aurait pu être romantique si la conversation n'avait pas tourné autour de la photo:

« Tu sors avec ce garçon ?

Bien sur que non ! Crois-moi !

Je te crois, mais je me pose des questions.

C'est un malentendu ! »

Aizen a repéré notre manège et demande à Kurosaki-Kun de lui passer le papier, ou il se fait coller, Kurosaki-Kun le mange sous le regard amusé de tout la classe, sauf de notre professeurs qui le colle… Le jour où on devait manger ensemble c'est injuste… C'est première fois qu'Aizen-Sensei colle un élève, pourtant ce n'est pas la première que des mots circulent en classe, d'habitude il nous demande juste d'arrêter… A la fin du cour Kurosaki-Kun s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir tenir son engagement, je le salue et sors de la classe quand je change mes chaussures la pluparts des élèves me montrent du doigt, dehors c'est bien pire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tout les élèves et professeurs du lycée dans la cour, c'est vrai que le mardi tout les classes terminent à la même heure…

_ Courage ! Orihime.

J'entends la voix de Grimmjow, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter en plein milieu de la cour alors je continue d'avancer, quand il me prend la main gauche avec tellement de force qu'il me retourne afin que je sois face à lui.

_Quoi ??

_Ma chemise…

_Pas là, il y a trop de monde ! Je te la déposerai dans ta boîte à lettre. Maintenant lâche moi, tout le monde nous regarde.

_ Tu te soucis donc vraiment des rumeurs !

_... Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

_Y a plus qu'à rendre la rumeur vraie alors…

_Quoi ?

Grimmjow me tire plus fort vers lui, met son autre main derrière ma tête et m'embrasse.

…

…

…

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Littlefly** : Pas mal, la fin ^^

**Inoue** : J'ai embrassé Grimmjow !!!  
**  
Gin** : Pourquoi est ce que Luppi est amoureux de moi? je voulais une nana T.T

**Aizen **: J'ai détesté ce chapitre! C'est moi qui devais prendre le premier baiser à Orihime-chan. Je suis en train de me la faire piquer.

**Inoue** : Je n'ai jamais été à vous Aizen-Sensei...

**Aizen** : On verra personne ne résiste à mon charme.

**LittleFly **: Quelqu'un a vu Grimmjow?

**Gin** : Parti narguer Kurosaki et Shinji!

**LittleFly** : Bon j'ai eu vla le tas d'idées pour les prochains chapitres pour Ulquiorra, Grimmjow (qui aura droit à son anniversaire), et Hinamorie et un autre personnage... ^^  
A plus


	10. Chapter 10 : Les regrets d'Inoue

Bonjour à tous,  
Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard normalement je publie tout les dimanches mais j'ai été assez occupé ces 2 dernières semaines. Vous avez eu l'air d'avoir apprécié le chapitre 9, (je publie sur 2 sites) j'ai peur que vous soyez déçu de celui mais ne vous inquiété pas, on va dire que celui ci est l'entrée du 11ème chapitre.

**Bleachichime** : Hello ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ca me fait bien plaisir d'avoir des commentaires, alors je suis contente que tu sois fan d'en mettre, et je veux bien voir ce que ca donne quand c'est pire XD Si Ichigo n'avait rien vu ca ne serait pas marrant… LOl. Pour l'uniforme de Luppi je me suis inspiré de Momiji dans Fruits Baskets. Au faite j'étais contente de découvrir que tu avais posté le chapitre sur le passé d'Inoue, ce soir je vais le lire avec attention. A+

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : C'est cool à chaque fois de voir nouveaux pseudo mettre des commentaires. Voila la suite.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

**Les regrets d'Inoue**

Grimmjow lui tira le bras et mis son autre main derrière la tête et l'embrassa, en plein milieu de la cour sous les yeux des élèves et de leur professeurs. Inoue qui avait gardé les grands yeux ouverts ne le repoussa pas, ce qui surprit Grimmjow, il l'a senti tremblante, alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser en y ajoutant la langue, Grimmjow fut interrompu et séparé d'une force des lèvres d'Inoue par la C.P.E… Soi-fon.

_NON MAIS CA VA PAS VOUS DEUX !!! En plus de balancez vos photos pornographique dans mon lycée… Euh je voulais dire celui de Yamamoto-Sama… Vous vous exhibez comme des animaux devant tout le monde.

_Quels photos pornographiques ? **demanda d'un ton naturel Grimmjow.**

_Regardez il en tombe même du ciel, vous allez me le payer mon lycée n'est pas un lycée de débauche. Vous ne partirez pas tant que tout sera à la poubelle. Exécution !!!

Grimmjow s'amusa à provoquer la C.P.E alors qu'Inoue n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle resta les yeux grands ouvert et mis sa main sur sa bouche.

POV Inoue

MON PREMIER BAISER !!! MON PREMIER BAISER !!! J'ai embrassé un garçon… Pire j'ai embrassé Grimmjow. Mon baiser était réservé à Kurosaki-Kun. POURQUOI ! T.T. Je commence à émergé et voit que tout le monde nous regarde, Grimmjow lui, s'embrouille avec SoiFon-Sensei. Une feuille atterrie sur ma tête puis deux puis trois, je la regarde c'est la photo de moi et Grimmjow, je lève instinctivement les yeux il y a quelqu'un qui les balance du toit.

_ Ichi… Ichimaru-Sempai ?

En essayant d'y voir un peu plus près sur le toit, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui attire mon attention… Kurosaki-Kun est à la fenêtre de notre salle de classe. Il a du assister à toute la scène. Nos regards se croisent, il ferme la fenêtre de salle. Il faut que je lui parle, mais avant cela en recevant une autre photo sur la tête, je décide de courir en direction du toit pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

_Oui Inoue, commencez maintenant à enlever vos ébats sexuels. Quant à vous JaggerJack si vous voulez continuez à flemmarder dans ce lycée faites ce que je vous dis.

_Pfff, ce sont ces photos que vous appelez ébats sexuels HAHAHAHA !!! Un de ses quatre je passerais dans votre bureau, et je vous montrerais ce que ce qu'on appelle le « sexe à la Grimmjow » **lui souffla t'il dans l'oreille.**

_Vulgaire !!! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ca ! O////O.

Je monte les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, ceci doit être les résultats des cours de Zaraki-Sensei, sur le toit je découvre avec surprise Luppi en train de balancer les photos il a un carton entier remplies de celle-ci à côté de lui.

_Luppi !!! C'était donc toi… Mais pourquoi ? Comment…

_Alors pétasse, tu sors aussi avec Grimmjow, c'est Gin qui va être triste. Je le lâcherai pas je te préviens.

_Je te donne ma parole, que je ne sors ni avec Ichimaru-Sempai ni avec Grimmjow.

_Pourtant je t'ai vu sortir de chez lui super tôt samedi matin et y rentrer. Peu importe les gens croiront ce qu'ils ont envie de croire. La photo avec ce moche de Grimmjow ne tourne pas à ton avantage. Tu es le genre de nana à te soucier du regard des autres. Non ? Je t'ai observé… Tu as toujours ton air de bécasse, tu souris tout le temps, tu fais même ami avec Ulquiorra… TU ME DEGOUTES. Tu profites de Gin, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être ignoré par la personne qu'on aime au profit d'une autre.

_Je comprends… Je comprends ce que tu ressens moi aussi je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui doit sûrement me détester à l'heure qu'il est… Tu es plus courageux que moi… Ichimaru-Sempai est au courant de tes sentiments pourtant il n'a pas été tendre avec toi, mais tu continue à te battre pour lui. Je n'ose même pas dire à une personne que je l'aime. Crois moi tu n'as rien à m'envier. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je montre aux autres que je suis heureuse que je le suis vraiment, je n'aime pas montrer à mes amis quand je suis triste, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Ca doit être la peur de les embêter ou d'être un poids pour eux… Quoiqu'il en soit je te le répète encore une fois je ne suis jamais sortis et je ne sortirai jamais avec Ichimaru-Sempai.

Luppi repose les affiches qu'il avait en main et passe devant moi.

_Tu vas me taper, comme Ulquiorra ?

_^^ Mais non, ca me fait penser que je ne me suis toujours pas excuser de l'avoir giflé… Et puis on dira que c'est plutôt ton cœur qui a agit que ta raison, moi aussi l'amour m'a mis dans des états pas possible… Mais pas au point de m'en prendre aux autres. En tout cas je te souhaite Bonne chance.

_ T'es vraiment bizarre ! **Dit-il avant de s'enfuir.**

Je souris prend le carton pleins de photos et ramasse celle qui a laissé tombé par terre, il a du vraiment se ruiner pour faire autant de copie, je descends et commence à enlever les affiches du 4ème il y en a beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure.

_J'ai enlevé la plupart des affiches.

_Byakuya-Sensei… Merci.

_ Tu sais que si tu as des soucis, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller dormir chez des inconnus, il y a de la place dans la résidence principale des Kuchiki tu seras toujours la bienvenue. **Dit-il en partant.**

J'ai soudainement très honte que Byakuya ait vu les affiches, il doit se faire de fausses idées. Je commence à me mettre au travail, oh non Grimmjow arrive.

_Tu m'as laissé avec cette folle de Soifon.

_...

_Je te parle !!! Bon sinon c'était qui en haut ?

_Luppi.

_J'aurais du m'en douter… Tu lui as donné une bonne leçon à cette folle. Ou tu ne voulais pas casser ton image de la gentille fille ?

_A quoi ca servirait ? Il est juste amoureux… Et ne le fais pas ! Mais…

_ Quoi !

_Mais Luppi m'a aussi dit que je me soucier de mon image… Ce n'est pas vrai vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, c'est juste que je n'aime pas faire des histoires pour rien. Je n'aime pas être au centre des attentions. Je me moque pas mal de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, sauf mes amis… J'ai été assez hypocrite je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les mensonges pourtant en ce moment je ne suis pas sincère avec des personnes qui ont toujours été la pour moi. Je ne me reconnais plus. JE ME DETESTE.

Grimmjow et moi avons mis plus de deux heures à enlever toute les affiches du lycée dans un calme religieux. En sortant du lycée on aperçoit Ichimaru-Sempai, je le salue et continue mon chemin.

_Alors Hime-Chan tu fais la tête ?

_C'est à cause du baiser **dit Grimmjow.**

_O///O continue ton chemin Orihime ne te retourne pas

_Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier…

Je me retourne instinctivement folle de rage, alors qu'il continue

_... Tu ne m'a même pas repousser, je savais que j'embrasser bien. C'est vrai que c'était ton premier baiser.

_Tu plaisante j'espère… Moi apprécier ce baiser ! Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser. Tu sentais la cigarette et la bière c'était horrible. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un baiser avec le goût de la fraise et non de la cigarette. C'était écœurant.

_Non mais tu te calme espèce de garce, **me menaça Grimmjow en s'approchant de moi.**

Une larme coule le long de mon visage.

_Arrête de m'insulter ! J'ai un nom ! De toute façon je ne veux plus jamais affaire à toi, j'ai compris que pour arrêter de mentir à mes amis je ne devais plus jamais te reparler.

_Pff, tu chipote pour un simple baiser…

_ Un simple baiser ?!? Mais tu n'as pas compris… T'ES UN CONNARD QUI M'A VOLER MON PREMIER BAISER.

Oulala la gaffe… Je viens de réaliser que je viens d'insulter le garçon le plus effrayant du lycée, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire… M'enfuir à toute vitesse, en me retournant plusieurs fois s'il n'est pas à ma poursuite. Grimmjow et Gin me regardent comme une folle m'enfuir comme si j'étais pourchassée par une armée, de loin j'entends Gin éclatait de rire.

_Ahaha !!! Cette fille me fera toujours aussi rire. C'est moi ou elle devient vraiment de plus en plus violente ? Serait ce à cause de notre influence ?

_TA GUEULE !!! Au faite c'est Luppi qui était derrière tout ça.

_ C'est vrai que Luppi aime être derrière…

_ … Tu comprends quand je te parle ? Bon ca me saoule je rentre !

_Sacré Luppi… Tu es si prévisible ! **se dit Gin**

FLASHBACK DE GIN

_Yosh Aizen!!!

_Gin, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais ami avec Inoue.

_Hmm Ah bon… Amis est un bien grand mot.

_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot, j'ai eu des échos de la part des autres professeurs. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe entre toi elle et cet imbécile de Grimmjow !

_ Elle nous donne des cours de maths

_... Gin ton humour est très fatiguant…

_Bon ok, je ne connais pas tout les détails mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un malentendu entre elle et Grimmjow et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ca a empiété dans la relation avec ses amis. Donc le midi je lui propose de venir nous rejoindre. Mais je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressé pas.

_ Bon je l'admets Gin, je trouve cette fille très intéressante, elle me plaît beaucoup… Je ne sais ce qu'elle fait avec vous mais si cela peut nuire sa relation avec ses amis et ce Kurosaki, il sera plus facile de cueillir une rose quand on enlève ses épines.

_Je vois tu veux être celui qui sera là quand elle sera complètement en froid avec ses potes, donc moi et Grimm on s'occupe de se piquer à ta place. ^^

_Au revoir Gin.

Aizen lui avait raccroché au nez avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, dans la minute qui suivit son portable sonna à nouveau, Gin vit le nom de Luppi s'affichait, il hésita à répondre puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et se décida à répondre. Au téléphone Luppi était en pleurs, il proposa à Gin de nombreuses invitations au cinéma, à un concert ou un bar… Il lui avait même proposé de l'inviter dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, ce qui amusa son interlocuteur qui aimait lui faire tourner la tête en ne parlant que d'Inoue. En attendant une énième fois le prénom de la fille qui croyait être la cause de tout son malheur Luppi entra dans une colère folle et cracha son venin derrière le dos de la princesse.

_Tu ne la connais pas vraiment cette pétasse a déjà un mec, elle se moque de toi.

_ Non Hime-Chan ne me ferait jamais ça !!! **S'en amusa Gin.**

_Elle sort avec Grimmjow !!

_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH !!! Vraiment Luppi tu es fou.

_Je te jure… Ecoute. Je l'ai vu samedi matin, elle sortait de chez lui à moitié nue et s'est jetée dans ses bras, j'ai des photos d'elle enlaçant Grimmjow, puis elle est remonté chez lui. Tu sais ce que ca veut dire… Elle se tape le moche.

_... Tu as des photos.

_Je te les montrerai !!!

_Mais discrètement, si d'autres élèves voient les photos, ce sera très humiliant pour elle… et je ne veux pas que Hime ait des ennuis…

_Mmmh… D'accord beau gosse … a plus !

Gin raccrocha avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, et soupira « pauvre Orihime ».

FIN DU FLASHBACK

POV Inoue

J'arrive à My Coffee Cream, en retard Urahara-San est vraiment très gentil, ce n'est pas n'importe quel patron qui accepterai que sa serveuse vienne quand ça lui chante. J'ai passé 3 heures sous ses remarques et celles de Tessai sur mon « soit disant petit ami », il semblerait que Renji-Kun soit passé ici et leur aurait dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Après le boulot, la journée a été si exténuante, elle a puisé toutes mes réserves d'énergies que je décline l'invitation de diner d'Urahara-San. En rentrant chez moi je passe devant l'entrée du parc, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant… C'est ici que mes ennuies ont commencé. Si seulement je n'étais pas passé par là. Je soupire, et marche dans la direction du vent à l'opposé de chez moi en me remémorant chaque instant du baiser. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve en face de la maison de Tatsuki, ca doit être mon subconscient qui m'a ramené ici. La maison est encore vide, moi qui voulait faire une promenade avant de rentré pour ne pas me morfondre c'est raté… je deviens nostalgique.

_Tu me manques Tatsuki.

_C'est vrai que ca fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir comme voisine.

Je me retourne et voit Kurosaki-Kun !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, et surtout à cette heure aussi tardive ? Zut ! C'est vrai qu'il habite juste à côté…

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tard !

_Je reviens de MCC et toi ?

_Mon idiot de père m'a obligé à aller acheter des boissons. Je les dépose et je te raccompagne.

_Tu n'es pas obligé, ca ira…

_Je te raccompagne, **insiste t'il de manière agacé.**

J'attends Kurosaki-Kun devant sa porte, quand il revient au moment où il tente de fermer la porte c'est une bataille avec son père qui s'engage.

_Laisse moi passer Ichigo !!! Je veux voir qui est dehors…, _il réussit à pousser son fils hors de son chemin et s'approcha de la moi_, Tiens Inoue-San bonsoir comment allez vous ? Bravo mon fils rien de tel que de raccompagner une fille un soir d'automne au clair de lune.

_T'es trop con le paternel !!! **lui cria Kurosaki-Kun** _en passant devant lui._

_ Aucun respect pour ton père j'espère que tu traite ta copine mieux que ça !!!

_ELLE A DEJA UN COPAIN !!! Allons-y Inoue.

Je m'incline tristement pour saluer son père et rattrape Kurosaki-Kun, à ce moment Kurosaki-San sort du jardin.

_Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mariée !!! Protégez vous les jeunes et pour les préliminaires…

_TA GUEULE, **le coupa Kurosaki-Kun**, vite Inoue sinon il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Kurosaki-Kun me prend la main et on commence à courir, après avoir placé une bonne distance entre son père et nous on reprend une marche tranquille.

POV Normal

Ichigo remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Inoue et s'en excusa, alors qu'il allait la lâcher Inoue resserra l'étreinte de sa main et marcha tête baissé à la grande surprise du roux. Ils arrivèrent donc chez elle main dans la main.

_Hey Inoue, si ton copain nous voit… **Rigola nerveusement Ichigo.**

_Je ne sors pas avec Grimmjow. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de me … devant tout le monde.

_Et la photo ?

Inoue se décida à lever la tête et regarda Ichigo dans le blanc des yeux

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dis lui Orihime ne mens plus. Je l'attendais sur son palier trempée car j'avais quelque chose qu'il lui appartenait, le matin je me suis réveillée chez lui avec de la fièvre c'est tout. On pourrait croire qu'on s'enlace sur la photo mais en faite je suis simplement tombée sur lui.

_Je vois.

Inoue serra de plus en plus la main d'Ichigo

_Mais il faut que je te dise une chose… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé m'a permis de comprendre et de réaliser que je devais te dire que… Je … Enfin… Tu… Depuis longtemps je… Courage Orihime, trois mots, seulement 3 mots.

_Bah Inoue ca va ?

_Je… Je suis contente d'avoir un ami comme toi Kurosaki-Kun, et aussi comme Hirako-Kun, Renji-Kun, Rukia, Sado-Kun et Ishida-Kun. Je suis faible, _elle lâcha sa main,_ bonne nuit et à demain.

Ichigo la regarda partir, il avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille mais ne savait pas à quoi il était dut.

_Je me demande pourquoi ca me soulage de savoir qu'elle ne sorte pas avec ce mec ?

POV Inoue

Quelques jours ont passés, sur le chemin de l'école je vois Ulquiorra devant moi, je ralentis le pas et soupire. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse, mais je ne sais pas comment, je ferme les yeux en imaginant comment je pourrai.

_Hey toi !tu dors en marchant ?

_Luppi ? Pourquoi il me parle ?

_A quoi tu pensais ? _Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle_. Ou plutôt à qui ?

_ Je dois lui faire des excuses, je n'aurai jamais du le gifler, il doit me détester...

_... J'ai compris, **jubila Luppi**, ne t'inquiète plus. BYE BYE

_De quoi ? J'ai raté un épisode. Il copie même Ichimaru-Sempai ^^. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit le même d'il y a quelques jours. Il doit avoir un dédoublement de personnalité.

Arrivée en cour je salue mes amis, je prends mon courage à deux mains me place juste en face de Ulquiorra, quand il se décide de lever les yeux de son livre, je m'incline

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir giflé, même si tu l'avais cherché ! Zut pourquoi je dis ca… même si c'est vrai.

Après un long silence Ulquiorra se remis à son bouquin et me dit un simple «Hm si tu le dis ». Je relève ma tête petit à petit lui sourit et retourne à ma place.

_Quel connard, il aurait pu se montrer plus sympa ! **Fit Renji-Kun**

Je souris à Renji-Kun en lui disant que ca va, c'est vrai Ulquiorra ne parle pas beaucoup qu'il est très froid, mais je sais qu'il a accepté mes excuses. Je ne saurai pas expliquer comment, ni pourquoi mais maintenant j'ai l'impression de pouvoir décoder la plupart de ses silences.

Le premier trimestre touchait bientôt à sa fin, la tranquillité et la routine des derniers jours m'avaient vraiment manqué. Au début Ichimaru-Sempai venait me chercher à 12h pour que je vienne manger avec eux sur le toit, mais à force de décliner les invitations il n'est plus revenu. Quant à Grimmjow, ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu dans le lycée…

On est jeudi soir je travaille à MCC c'est assez calme Urahara-San en a donc profité pour aller faire un tour, d'après Tessai il a une petite amie ^///^. Je profite du peu de client pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs quand Hirako-Kun et Toshiro entrent dans le café. Ils viennent s'asseoir au comptoir et commandent leurs boissons, Toshiro n'a pas l'air bien.

_Il faut te changer les idées, tu ne vas pas passer tout ton temps dans cet hôpital.

_ Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien Toshiro ?

_ Ca va faire 6 mois… et il n'y a aucun changement…

_De quoi ? Quels changements ? Je n'y comprends rien.

Il eut un silence que même Hirako-Kun ne brisa pas, c'est la que je compris que c'était grave.

_Si tu veux un conseil, ne traîne pas avec les mecs de mon ancien lycée et rompt avec Grimmjow. **Me dit Toshiro**

_Je ne sors pas avec Grimmjow. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

_Tu sais… On peut lui faire confiance…

Toshiro lui fait un signe de la tête et Hirako-Kun se met à parler

_Comme tu le sais le lycée LNS a été ravagé par un incendie, un des élève a retrouvé son amie Hinamori, à temps dans une salle évanouie et… nue, depuis ce jour ca va faire environs 6 mois qu'elle est dans le coma.

J'essaye de sortir un mot mais je suis sous le choc. Est-ce qu'on l'aurait…

_Vous pensez qu'elle…

_Surement, **me répondit Toshiro en se relevant**, et je trouverai le coupable.

Toshiro sort du café, je baisse la tête

_Hey Hime-Chan ! Tu pleures... Calme-toi…

_ Elle a notre âge !!! Qui a pu bien faire une chose aussi horrible, personne ne mérite ca ! C'est immonde elle a du se sentir impuissante, et qu'est que ce sera quand elle se réveillera ? POURQUOI ???

Je fonds littéralement en larmes, Hirako-Kun saute par-dessus le comptoir et me prend dans ses bras, en faite cette histoire me fait rappeler l'épisode cauchemardesque de Yammy, les scènes reviennent une à une comme un flashback… Mais c'est pas vrai je ne suis qu'une égoïste ma situation n'a pas à être comparé à cette fille. Comment je peux les comparer ???

_Orihime je t'en pris calme toi, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, ce n'est pas parce qu'on la retrouvé nue qu'il faut tout de suite imaginez le pire.

_Quoi ! **Fis-je** _après m'être dégagé de ses bras._

_Je ne voulais pas émettre d'hypothèse devant Toshiro car il semble très amoureux d'elle-même s'il le nie. Mais… J'ai vu cette fille, elle est vraiment très mignonne, elle aurait pu avoir un copain.

_Je ne comprend pas.

_J'ai un ami qui travaille à l'hôpital, Hachi, je lui ai supplié de me faire voir le dossier médical d'Hinamori, mais il a refusé… Le secret médical tu comprends. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle était arrivé sans trace de coup et de blessure ni de lutte. Tu sais ce que ca veut dire ?

_Elle connaissait la personne… C'est pour ca que tu penses à un petit ami !

_Ah Orihime belle et intelligente ! Bref c'est une hypothèse, mais qui n'explique pas comment elle se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital. Si je t'en parle ce n'est pas pour rien, Toshiro est vraiment un type génial, et ca me désole de le voir dans cet état, il culpabilise un max et veut absolument retrouver qui est derrière tout ca. Quand il trouvera la personne j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Si ca se trouve il n'a pas de raison de ce mettre dans des états pareils, il vient de moins en moins en cour, rend rarement ses devoirs… Même s'il ne veut pas le laisser paraître, faut pas oublier qu'il est vraiment plus jeune que nous donc plus fragile, ca doit être difficile pour lui. Tu es la seule parmi mes amis en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle, qui plus est tu es la seule qui a des contacts avec les anciens élèves du lycée LNS. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

…

…

…

____________________________________________________________________________________

Voili Voilou, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre, même si il y avait moins d'action que dans le précédent.  
Dans le prochain Chapitre il va se passer pas mal de chose...


	11. Chapter 11 Nouer Des Liens

Bonjour, Hello, Ciao, Holà  
Je suis désolé pour le retard!!! Mais je tiens à vous remerciez d'être toujours au rendez vous!  
Je me sens même coupable de poster 2 semaines après quand je relis vos commentaire  
Chapitre spécial Inoue et Ulquiorra  
Voici le lien pour la tenue d'Inoue dans ce chapitre  
.

**Bleachichime** : Salut! Oui je t'ai confondu et j'en suis sincèrement désolé en plus c'est stupide parce que ton blog est dans mes favoris sur Google. I'm sorry ! Si Inoue n'a pas repousser Grimmjow c'était à cause du choc aussi, bon je sais que nous à la place d'Inoue on aurait approfondis le baiser. J'ai bien aimé ton commentaire, il m'a bien fait rire. Bonne lecture Amiga

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Hello You, Inoue a eu son premier baiser avec un autre mec que Kurosaki la pauvre ! Mais de quoi elle se plaint Grim est trop sexy. Voila un chapitre avec une Inoue comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

**Trinka Trinka **: C'est marrant que tu fasses référence à l'ivresse (tu verras dans ce chapitre). Houhou que d'enthousiasme ca fait plaisir, ca me culpabilise de ne poster que 2 semaines après ! Merci pour le commentaire

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

**Nouer Des Liens**

Vendredi au tir à l'arc je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Hirako-Kun m'a dit, je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse concrète à part bafouiller que je n'étais plus en contact avec les élèves du lycée LNS, et que pour ma santé physique et mental, je devais les évité. Cela fait une bonne heure que je n'arrive même pas à tirer correctement, alors je décide de prendre une pause. Je vais m'asseoir un moment après avoir pris un verre d'eau, je regarde de l'autre côté de la salle, Zaraki-Sensei tire au fusil de chasse sur les cibles et les mets en pièce une par une… Ca ne va aider le lycée à faire des économies, déjà que jeudi dernier il a détruit plusieurs panier de basket en nous montrant comment faire un dunk. Byakuya-Sensei est aussi la, son arc est magnifique il doit vraiment couter cher, au fond de la salle il y a Aizen-Sensei dans sa tenue d'archer il a vraiment une belle carrure, j'envie sa sérénité il est toujours très calme et gentil. Les filles de la classe l'aiment beaucoup ce qui énerve Renji-Kun surtout quand Rukia le complimente… Bon c'est vrai Aizen-Sensei a quelque chose qui le rend beau, mais Kurosaki-Kun est plus beau ^////^. Je me surprends à le regarder avec insistance, c'est la dispute entre Soifon- Sensei et Zaraki-Sensei qui me sort de mes rêveries, elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec l'utilisation des armes à feu dans le lycée. J'allais retourner à mes pensées quand je vois qu'Aizen-Sensei regarde aussi dans ma direction.

_ Zut il a du penser que je le reluquer !!! Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Je lève la main et lui fais un sourire.

_ Mais c'est quoi ça ? Il va penser que je craque pour lui.

Il me salue et me souris à son tour, je dois être toute rouge je détourne ma tête et reprend le tir à l'arc. A la fin du cour je me change et sort du lycée, heureusement que je ne travaille pas, je suis complètement crevée. Il fait de plus en plus froid, c'est bientôt l'hiver, ce serait le moment idéal pour sortir avec Kurosaki-Kun, ainsi tout les vendredis il viendrait me chercher après le tir à l'arc, et on passerait noël ensemble, et la nouvelle année et…

_Inoue !!!

Je me retourne et voit Aizen-Sensei qui m'appelle marchant à coté de son vélo.

_Ca fait une bonne minute que je vous appelle.

_Désolé… J'avais la tête dans les nuages.

_Cela vous dérange t'il que je me joigne à vous pour rentrer ?

_Non pas du tout !

_Bientôt les examens de fin de trimestre. Avez-vous le temps de réviser entre l'école, vos options et votre travail ?

_C'est assez difficile, mais je trouve toujours le temps entre deux plateaux à servir.

_Je vous trouve très courageuse…

Le vent glacial souffle soudainement très fort, j'ai froid et Aizen-Sensei a dut le remarquer car il enlève sa grosse écharpe en laine et me l'enroule délicatement autour du cou, et sourit…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mais ce serait bête de tomber malade avant les examens.

_Merci. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas voir à quel point je suis rouge, je suis horriblement gênée. Il est très prévenant et gentil mais…

_Ecoutez… Vous avez l'air fatigué. Montez derrière mon vélo, on ira plus vite ainsi.

_Quoi !!! O///o Non je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas vous gêner, et puis vous êtes mon Sensei ce ne serait pas correct.

_Nous sommes en dehors du lycée, la semaine est fini, je ne vous considère plus comme mon élève. Alors il n'y a aucun mal à ce que je vous raccompagne. J'insiste, vraiment ca me ferait plaisir.

_D'ac… D'accord.

Je monte derrière son vélo, Aizen-Sensei se met en place les pieds au sol de chaque côté du vélo.

_Mettez vos main autour de moi, je m'en voudrai si vous tombiez.

Je m'exécute tremblante, quand il commence à pédaler je resserre l'étreinte, je suis surprise je trouvais qu'il avait une belle carrure, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant, il est musclé. Qui l'aurai cru surtout pas Renji-Kun qui l'appelle «Gringalet-Sensei ». Arrivé en bas de chez moi, je descends de son vélo, le remercie et j'enlève l'écharpe et lui tend pour lui rendre.

_Vous avez le nez tout rouge, **rigola t'il**

Je mets automatiquement ma main devant mon nez, je dois ressembler à un renne du père noël. Aizen-Sensei enlève ma main qui cachait mon nez et la garde dans la sienne.

_Non ne vous cachez pas, c'est très mignon ces couleurs sur votre visage. Vous êtes très belle Inoue, si en hiver vous êtes aussi jolie, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ca va être au printemps… Gardez mon écharpe je vous l'offre.

Il laisse ma main très délicatement que ca ressemble à une caresse, il me souhaite bon weekend et s'en va. Je reste le bras toujours tendu. J'ai rien compris ! Je monte chez moi.

_Mais qu'est ce que Aizen-Sensei vient de faire et de dire. Du calme Orihime, c'est une façon pour lui de se montrer gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau de mon Sensei, c'est beaucoup trop bizarre…

J'ai beau regarder la télé, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Hey !!! Pourquoi je me fais des idées ? Urahara-San et le père de Kurosaki-Kun font souvent des allusions ainsi. Oui c'est cela, ce doit être un truc d'adulte même Shunsui. Oui mais à la base Kurosaki-San et Urahara-San et le prof de maths sont de vrai personnages, alors qu'Aizen-Sensei ce n'est pas son genre…

Mon portable sonne, je me précipite dessus en souhaitant que ce soit Kurosaki-Kun, je ne reconnais pas le numéro…

«_ Allo?

_Hey c'est Luppi!

_Luppi? Comment il a eu mon numéro lui ?

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai tout arrangé… Demain tu passe la journée avec celui que tu aimes !!!

_Quoi ?

_Je me suis renseigné j'ai mené l'enquête…

_QUOI !

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai été aussi discrète qu'une cat'eyes mais en plus sexy bien sûr. Je lui ai juste dit que tu voulais passer ton samedi avec lui sans dévoiler tes sentiments, enfin juste un peu pour le persuader d'y aller. Qui aurait pu penser que tu sois amoureuse de lui, vous êtes si différent… Ca a été dure de le convaincre et en plus…

_LUPPI !!! Arrête-toi une minute. Qui t'a permis ? 

_ Beh c'est pour faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait, **murmura t-il**, Bref demain tu as rendez vous avec lui à 11h30 devant la gare de Karakura. Fais-toi belle et profite du froid pour te serrer à lui. A plus.

Avant que je ne puisse demander plus d'explications Luppi raccroche. Demain je sors avec Kurosaki-Kun, je n'arrive pas à le croire, je saute comme une folle chez moi, et tombe par terre, je reste la à fixé le plafond. Demain est un grand jour, je vais avoir mon premier rendez-vous en tête à tête et qui plus est avec Kurosaki-Kun. Par contre Luppi m'a dit qu'il avait été dure à convaincre c'est assez vexant -___-. J'ai passé la nuit à savoir ce que j'allais mettre, et j'ai trop excité pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin je me lève et me prépare tranquillement, je mets un haut blanc à manche longue avec une jupe dont les motifs sont des roses violettes, j'enfile des bottes marrons en cuir et met une veste a capuche vert clair. Il fera sûrement et froid, il me faut une écharpe je regarde celle d'Aizen-Sensei et rougit en me rappelant ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je vais dans mon tiroir pour en prendre une marron et met des gants dans mon sac. Sur le chemin qui mène à la gare je suis très tendue, je n'ai jamais eu de premier rendez vous ^^, si tendue que j'arrive avec 1 heure d'avance -__-. J'appréhende vraiment, mon cœur bat très vite, je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer et de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, et s'il veut me prendre la main… Et s'il veut m'embrasser. Kyyaah ^////^

_INOUE !!!

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir qui me tire de mes rêveries.

_Oh salut Ulquiorra !

En guise de réponse il soupire… Toujours aussi agréable, je regarde mon portable il est 11h40… Ouah ca fait une heure que je rêvais éveillée, je devrai peut être consulté, ça m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent. N'empêche que Kurosaki-Kun a 10 minute de retard il ne devrait pas tarder…

_Je ne suis pas en retard, ca fait 10 minutes que je suis là devant toi à t'appeler, mais tu es resté les yeux fermé avec un sourire bêta.

_Pardon ! Qu'est qu'il raconte ?

_Bon finissons en ! Où veux-tu aller ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Fais des phrases !!! Je sens que ça va être une longue journée.

Ulquiorra sort son portable et compose un numéro. Quant à moi je n'y comprends rien Kurosaki-Kun ne vas pas tarder, il ne porte pas Ulquiorra dans son cœur il ne faut pas qu'il me voit avec lui.

« _Luppi je crois que tu as fait une erreur, j'annule tout !

_ Je ne comprends pas ? »

Ulquiorra me tend son téléphone et me fait signe de répondre, je m'éloigne un peu de lui mais ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il entende.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Pourquoi il veut tout annuler ? Le mec de tes rêves est avec toi et tu joue encore à la petite vierge effarouchée ! Alors je me casse la tête pour toi je vais me renseigner auprès des filles de ta classes…

_Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureuse…

_Raconte pas n'importe quoi les filles de ta classe m'ont dit que vous étiez souvent ensemble, et la dernière fois j'ai vu comment tu le matais.

_Attend je pense être la mieux placée pour savoir de qui je suis amoureuse, Ulquiorra n'est qu'un ami et encore je suis sure que je l'agace.

_Rho tu me saoule, tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée ! Va au diable ! Tu ne penses qu'a toi. J'ai fait des efforts pour toi et c'est comme ca que tu me remercie, ca m'apprendra à rendre des services. Espèce d'égoïste, tu as pensé à Ulquiorra qui ne se déplace rien que pour toi et qui a réservé son samedi pour toi, alors qu'il devrait être en train de faire des trucs d'Emo. Genre déprimer ou… Se tailler les veines. Bon des trucs d'Emo…

_... Il se fait passer pour une victime.

_Sinon… c'était qui le mec que tu voulais en faite ?

_Personne !!!! Oublie tout

_Ingrate »

Luppi me raccroche au nez, ca devient une habitude avec lui… Je retrouve Ulquiorra pour lui rendre son portable, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, je tombe de haut, l'espoir est vraiment un mal.

_Je vais nous rendre service à tout les deux, **fit Ulquiorra**, arrêtons cette supercheries et rentrons chacun chez soi.

Ulquiorra fait demi-tour et s'en vas, la phrase de Luppi reviens en tête il avait sûrement des choses à faire, pourtant il est venu, je n'ai pas était très agréable. Au point ou j'en suis je ne vais pas faire demi tour en plus pour une fois que je ne travaille pas. Je rattrape Ulquiorra et me met à sa droite.

_On va manger ? **Lui demandais-je**

_Ca dépend ou ?

_Je connais un bon restaurant de ramens, en plus il n'est pas très cher.

_NON !

_Au moins c'est catégorique -__-

_Je veux respirer un autre air, allons à Tokyo.

_D'accord je pense que ca me ferait du bien moi aussi en ce moment…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Ulquiorra se dirige déjà vers la gare.

_Dépêche toi il y a un train dans 10 minutes.

Dans le train Ulquiorra ne dis pas un mot, je fais la conversation toute seule. Je le regarde il est vraiment différent sans son uniforme, il fait plus adulte il a un pantalon noir et une veste mi longue noire, et une chemise verte de la couleur de ses yeux. Il y a beaucoup de filles qui le regardent dans le train… Même des femmes.

_Tu as vraiment beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, **lui fit je remarquer en souriant**.

_Pff n'importe quoi, **soupira t-il**

Il n'y a vraiment rien qui ne le perturbe, je me demande s'il a déjà rougit ^^ Hinhin

_Qu'est ce qu'il te prend à rigoler comme ça ?

_Rien du tout ! **Rigolais-je**, ca t'arrive de t'énervé, ou de rire à en mourir, de rougir …

_Arrête tout de suite

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, en l'imaginant avec les joues roses, ou les yeux en pleurs, ou être mort de rire, ou avec un déguisement de fée, ou avec des moustaches. Plus je rigole plus il semble être agacé, finalement je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée.

Arrivé à Tokyo, Ulquiorra me conduit dans un restaurant situé dans 15ème étage d'un centre commercial, ce restaurant est très chic, il n'y a que des hommes d'affaires, ou des personnes ayant les moyens, je me soudainement pas du tout à ma place, il n'y semble y avoir que l'élite. Ulquiorra va parler au serveur qui nous conduit à une table pour 2 à côté de la fenêtre. La vue me laisse bouche-bée, c'est magnifique tout ces gens vu d'en bas… Tokyo a vraiment l'air d'une fourmilière géante. Le serveur nous ramène la carte, à peine ai-je jeté un coup d'œil que je la repose.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **Me demande Ulquiorra**

_Tu as vu les prix ?!? C'est hallucinant il me faudrait une journée entière de travail pour me payer une simple entrée.

_C'est normal avec un travail de serveuse… Quoiqu'il en soit je t'invite alors prend ce que tu veux.

Je suis vexé, si bien que quand le serveur arrive c'est Ulquiorra qui se charge de prendre ma commande, une fois le serveur partit

_Je ne gagne peut être pas beaucoup mais cela me suffit et puis je ne pense qu'il y ait de sous-métier…

Le serveur ramène les plats, pour détendre l'atmosphère je commence à parler de l'école. C'était la première fois que je mangé des plats occidentaux, le dessert était anglais c'est Ulquiorra qui me l'avait conseillé. A la fin du repas, il donne une carte Gold au serveur pour payer *o*. Je crois qu'Ulquiorra est très riche. Il est environs 14h quand nous sortons du restaurant.

_Où veux tu aller ?

_Hey si on allait faire un karaoké ?

_J'éviterai te demander ton avis à l'avenir… Il y a une ancienne librairie un peu plus loin, allons y je dois m'acheter un nouveau livre.

On s'éloigne un peu de la foule, la librairie se trouve dans un des rares anciens quartiers de Tokyo qui est resté le même depuis des années. Dés qu'on y rentre Ulquiorra s'en va dans un rayon me laissant, alors je décide d'en faire de même, il y a un tas de livre ancien. Je m'attarde sur un ancien manga de 1998 de 2 volumes, son titre m'a tout de suite attiré : « Quartier Lointain » de Jirō Taniguchi. C'est une édition limité, ce n'est pas donné dommage il a vraiment l'air bien, mais j'ai des factures qui vont bientôt arriver je ne peux pas me permettre de me l'acheter.

_Il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

_Oui… Enfin non, je repose le livre, tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

_Allons en caisse.

POV Ulquiorra

Trouvant qu'il était bien tôt, elle décide de faire un tour à l'aquarium, c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'elle avait proposé auparavant. Regardez la, elle a vraiment l'air d'une enfant, on croirait voir un feu d'artifice dans ses yeux, pour de simples poissons. Il y a beaucoup de garçon qui la regarde… On reste dans cet endroit confiné pendant un long moment, avant de partir elle passe par la boutique cadeau et en sort avec quelque chose qu'elle met dans son sac, et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette fille est irritable, mais à dire vrai je m'étonne de la supporté de plus en plus et à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa compagnie.

Il est un peu plus de 18h quand on retourne sur Karakura, je ne sais pas comment doit se terminer cette journée. Dois-je la raccompagner ? La sortie est t'elle finie ? C'est vrai qu'il est rare que je sorte avec d'autres personnes. Elle s'arrête soudainement devant le cinéma me regarde et sourit

_Il est encore tôt, tu veux voir un film ?

Je n'ai jamais été fan de cinéma, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Alors je la suis, elle insiste pour voir Ponyo sur la falaise. Encore des poissons… C'est elle qui paye les places, je pense l'avoir vexé au restaurant. Dans la salle il n'y a pratiquement personne seulement quelques couples.

_Dis moi Ulquiorra... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais pourquoi tu t'es tatoué deux lignes sur le visage ?

_Ca ne te regarde pas !

_Hm d'accord, sinon je me suis toujours demandé tu étais de quel origine. Ton nom et prénom ne sont pas d'origine japonaise non ?

_Pourquoi poses tu toutes ces questions ?

_Pour apprendre à mieux te connaitre pardi !

Les lumières s'éteignent « Pour apprendre à mieux te connaître » a-t-elle dit. Au bout de 20 minutes je sens une pression sur mon épaule, elle s'est endormie… Plutôt culotée elle me force à voir un film et s'endort, bon c'est sûrement le seul moment où elle est paisible son visage est très près, c'est vrai qu'elle a un visage qui entre dans les critères de beauté en vigueur. Je me demande qui elle attendait, sûrement cet imbécile de Kurosaki…

A la fin du film elle dort encore je ne sais pas comment la réveiller, c'est un couple qui en partant fait du bruit et la réveille, elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et s'excuse un bon millier de fois de s'être endormi.

POV Normal

Inoue n'arrêta pas de s'excuser, elle trouvait qu'elle était de mauvaise compagnie. Elle insista pour l'inviter boire un café chaud à MCC pour se faire pardonner. Au moment où il allait répondre quelqu'un le coupa

_Mais qui vois-je ? Hime-Chan et Ulqui-Chan sortant du cinéma… WOUAH !!!

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ichimaru en compagnie d'une charmante femme, il fit faire les présentations.

_Ran je te présente Inoue Orihime, Hime-Chan voila Matsumoto Rangiku. Alors vous sortez ensemble toi et Ulquiorra ?

_Euh O///o non pas du tout… Tiens cette fille… Mais oui !!! Elle jouait au basket quand j'étais sur le toit, c'est elle qu'Ichimaru-Sempai regardait.

_Rho laisse les Gin,** intervint Matsumoto**, en tout cas elle très mignonne ! Bravo Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra fit signe à Inoue de le suivre pour qu'il la raccompagne chez elle, mais Gin se mit en travers de leur chemin.

_Hey vous n'allez pas partir si tôt, allons boire un verre tout les 4 !

_Oh oui plus on est de fous plus on rit, **ajouta Matsumoto**, on est samedi la soirée ne fait que commencée !!! Et puis on obéit à ses Sempais !!!

Matsumoto pris Inoue par le bras, Gin allait faire de même avec Ulquiorra mais un regard de celui-ci l'en dissuada.

_Si tu ne veux pas venir Ulquiorra va t'en ! On s'occupera d'Inoue, **lui dit Gin.**

_Je ne vais pas la laisser avec des gens comme vous.

_Tu t'inquiète pour elle ? ^^ Bon direction le bar GOTEI.

_Mais Ichimaru-Sempai, je n'ai pas l'âge d'aller dans un bar, **lui fit remarquer Inoue.**

_ Comment tu l'as appelé ? **S'énerva Matsumoto,** appelle le Gin un point c'est tout ! _Elle se retourne vers Gin_, ca t'excite qu'elle t'appelle ainsi je parie.

_J'ai bien cette forme de respect, tu gâche tout Ran ! **Soupira t-il**

Les 4 «amis » arrivèrent dans le Gotei, Inoue fut soulagé elle le trouvait assez sympa, elle s'était imaginé un bar malfamé comme elle voyait dans les films. Ils prirent place

_Bon Ulqui et Gin allez chercher les boissons. On commence par du saké, ce soir j'ai très soif.

_Hey bien, j'ai bien fait d'invité Ulquiorra j'ai plus un sou, **pensa Gin**

Ils partirent chercher le ravitaillement, laissant une Inoue très mal à l'aise.

_Je suis contente que tu sortes avec Ulquiorra, quand j'ai vu les photos de toi et Grimm je me suis dit que tu avais l'air trop bien pour lui, bon c'est vrai Grimm est sexy, mais tu vas beaucoup mieux avec Ulqui, en plus il a l'air de bien t'apprécier il n'a jamais étais très social.

Inoue tenta d'expliquer une énième fois qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui et qu'ils avaient passé la journée en ami, mais Matsumoto n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Les garçons arrivèrent avec la bouteille de saké et les verres, Ulquiorra quant à lui avait apporté un chocolat chaud à Inoue.

_Oh Ulquiorra t'es nul !! **T.T pleura Matsumoto**, laisse Orihime boire, ce n'est pas ta petite amie tu n'as aucun droit sur elle !!!

_Non ca ira Rangiku, et puis je ne bois jamais…

_Allez ca t'aidera à oublier la journée passée avec cet emo alors que tu voulais un rouquin, **ajouta Gin.**

_J'ai passé une excellente journée, **répondit Inoue **_en regardant Ulquiorra._

Après maintes pressions de la part de Gin et Matsumoto, Inoue céda. Elle but un verre puis 2 puis 3. Contrairement aux autres elle ne tenait pas à l'alcool et devenait méconnaissable.

_Enfin elle se décoince, on va bien rigoler, Ulquiorra file moi ta carte je vais chercher des bières, **fit Gin.**

_Hey mais Ulquiorra t'es riche !!! **Cria Inoue**

_Toi tu as trop bu, **lui répondit-il** _en prenant son énième verre._

Inoue lui arracha des mains et le bu d'une traite, elle n'arrêta pas de parler de son amour pour Kurosaki pendant toute la soirée (**NDA la chieuse XD**), et quand le sujet dévia sur Grimmjow et son baiser Inoue prit une autre bière comme pour nettoyer sa bouche de son baiser. Les 4 lycéens furent rejoindre par des amis que Matsumoto avait appelé Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuhei et Madarame Ikkaku à part Kira c'étaient tous des élèves de LNS. Ulquiorra n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance et au moment où il allait partir Inoue le retint par la main et le força à s'asseoir. Ils continuèrent la fête dehors après s'être fait virés du bar pour le bruit, ils étaient tous dans un sal état sauf Gin et Ulquiorra. Kira qui ne supportait pas l'alcool vomissait tout les 100 mètres, Yumichika et Matsumoto chantaient et dansaient, Ikkaku menaçait tout ce qu'il voyait avec un sabre en bois même les chats errants… Quant à Hisagi, il faisait un striptease sous les cris d'Inoue qui marchait grâce à Ulquiorra qui la soutenait, elle s'arrêta de hurler dans ses oreilles un instant pour le questionner.

_Dis Ulqui-Chan pourquoi tu t'es tatoué ? Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi calme ? Pourquoi t'es tout pâle ? Pourquoi les stars adoptent ? Pourquoi Kurosaki ne fait t-il pas le premier pas ? Pourquoi Aizen m'a offert son écharpe ? Pourquoi…

_Qu'as-tu dit ?

Gin qui avait tout entendu la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot.

_Bon je vais faire un anniversaire surprise pour Grimmjow, samedi après les examens tout le monde est invité !!! Toi aussi Inoue…

_Oui Bizarre –Sempai, je le promets… Je viendrai à l'anniversaire de Grimmy-Chan, mais que pour manger et si seulement si Ulquiorra vient.

_Bizarre-Sempai, **répéta t-il vexé.**

Matsumoto entraina tout le monde à faire des Puripukas, Inoue en pris avec chacun d'entre eux et supplia Ulquiorra, il se résout à entrer dans l'appareil quand Inoue se mit à crier aussi fort qu'une sirène de police. Dans l'appareil elle n'était pour autant calme.

_Souris, **lui dit-elle**

_Tu m'agace !

_ Alors je te fais un bisou sur la joue !

C'est à ce moment que la photo fut prise, Inoue toujours aussi bourrée sortit de l'appareil en titubant vers Matsumoto en criant qu'Ulquiorra l'avait forcé à lui faire un bisou. C'en était trop pour lui, cette fille ne lui créait que des problèmes. Matsumoto avait gardé tout les puripukas comme souvenir de cette soirée. Le portable de Gin sonna Inoue se précipita dessus et lui arracha des mains et vit le nom de Grimmjow s'affichait, elle mit le haut parleur et monta sur un banc

«_ Grimmjow faut que je te dise quelque chose

_La cruche ?! Passe-moi Gin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec son portable à cette heure ci ?

_ Tu sais pour le baiser, en faite ce n'était pas si dégueu, même si tu puais la cigarette et la bière, je vais le crier haut et fort : TU AS LES LEVRES DOUCES ET CHAUDES ! Mais ce baiser n'était pas pour toi alors j'ai autre chose à te dire : VA TE FAIRE VOIR !!! »

Inoue avait crié ca fort dans la rue, tout le monde rigola sauf Ulquiorra puis elle balança le portable de Gin de toutes ses forces dans la rue d'en face ce qui ne le fit plus rire.

_Si tu l'a cassé tu as intérêt à me le rembourser Hime !!! **Cria t-il** _en traversant la rue_

Inoue allait tomber du banc mais Ulquiorra la rattrapa et la mis sur son dos avec l'aide de Matsumoto. Il était temps de la ramener chez elle, Inoue toujours sur le dos d'Ulquiorra les mena à chez elle, elle les fit tourner en rond pendant plus de 20 minutes quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison.

_C'est la où je veux habiter, **dit Inoue**

_ « Où tu veux ?! » Ce n'est pas ta maison ? **demanda Ulquiorra agacé**

_C'est chez Kurosaki !!! Repose-moi par terre Ulqui-chan

Tout le monde soupira, alors qu'Inoue se débâtit pour descendre du dos d'Ulquiorra elle tomba sur les fesses.

_Si j'entends encore une fois ce nom je fais un malheur**, dit Ikkaku.**

_Dit Hime, **intervint Gin**, il est temps de te confesser.

Inoue se relève et commença à crier

_Kurosaki-Kun réveille toi, Je t'aime KUROSAKI-KUN JE T'AIME !!!! I LOVE YOU WAKE UP HEY!!! Kira file-moi ta chaussure.

_Tout de suite maîtresse!

Inoue jeta la chaussure de Kira sur la fenêtre qui se brisa, la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de Kurosaki et dans d'autres pièces de la maison.

_ON SE CASSE !!! **cria Hisagi.**

Tout le monde se mis courir mais Inoue resta sur place c'est Ulquiorra qui lui prit la main pour l'entraîner, une fois bien éloigné de la maison Matsumoto jubila

_Quelle soirée ! C'était génial on devrait recommencer plus souvent. Bon Kira tu la connais ! Où elle habite ?

_Vers la bas, au faite quelqu'un a vu ma chaussure ?

Matsumoto, Gin et Ulquiorra la monta dans son appartement pendant que les autres attendaient en bas. Gin sortit le futon tandis qu'Inoue sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à Ulquiorra

_Cadeau pour cette belle journée Ulqui-Chan.

Ulquiorra ouvrit le paquet c'était un poisson en peluche qui avait les même yeux que lui. Matsumoto et Gin sourirent et sortirent de chez Inoue avec l'intention de leur laisser de l'intimité

_C'est donc ce qu'elle a acheté à la boutique cadeau.

Inoue raccompagna Ulquiorra à la porte, et avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer la porte Ulquiorra mis sa main pour la bloquer.

_C'est d'origine espagnol…

_Pardon ?

_ Mon prénom Ulquiorra « El que llora » cela veut dire « celui qui pleure » Bonne nuit.

Ulquiorra partit et entendu derrière un merci de la part d'Inoue.

Inoue enleva ses chaussure et se jeta dans son futon toute habillé et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

…

…

…

____________________________________________________________________________________

LittleFly : Bon c'est vrai que je vous avez dit qu'il se passerait plusieurs choses dans le nouveau chapitre mais en faite ce n'est pas pour celui ci désolé c'est pour le prochain. Mais j'ai quand même bien aimé l'écrire on y découvre une Inoue complètement saoule et SAOULANTE XD, yumichika et les autres, Aizen qui commence à draguer et une fin assez mignonne, Ulquiorra semble riche, et de vous à moi je commence à m'attacher a Luppi.

Le prochain chapitre va s'intituler "bonnes et mauvaises surprises" on y découvrira pas mal de chose sur certains personnage et le fameux perso que je voulais ajouter depuis longtemps, et Grimmjow sera à l'honneur vu que ce sera son anniversaire...


	12. Bonnes et mauvaises surprises part1

Bonjour  
Je tiens tout d'abords à vous remerciez de vos commentaires très encourageant parfois je me les relis et ca m'aide beaucoup. Merci merci merci. Je suis très contente que le chapitre 11 vous ait plu. Vous êtes pas mal contre Aizen a ce que je lis, si vous saviez... ce n'est qu'un début de son plan drague il va aller très loin.  
Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoir ces derniers temps. Bon vous l'attendiez tous : voila le chapitre de l'anniversaire de Grimmjow, je l'ai divisé en 2 parties car c'était beaucoup trop long.

**Anges907 :** Ne t'inquiète pas je l'avais dit dés les premiers chapitre, Inoue et Ichigo ne seront pas ensemble. En ce qui concerne Ulquiorra j'aime bien son rapprochement avec Inoue il est la avec elle sans vraiment être la. (C'est compréhensible ? LOL). C'est un lien intéressant qu'il y a entre les deux et c'est pareil dans le manga. Je ne veux pas tout dire mais j'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial pour Ulquiorra. En tout cas ton commentaire me fait très plaisir c'est cool de voir de nouveau pseudo et de savoir que la fiction plait toujours au bout de 11 chapitre.

**Bleachichime** : Dédicace Rudolf !!! Ichigo a-t-il entendu la déclaration ? A ton avis ? LOL. Pour Luppi au moins il a essayé… Mais c'est le bide complet. Au faite j'étais MDR en lisant ton commentaire, que je l'ai relu plusieurs fois.

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Salut, moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre, mais fallait que je fasse une Inoue bourrée, j'avais l'idée en tête depuis un bon moment. Merci pour le commentaire et Bonne lecture !!!

**Trinka Trinka **: Merci mille fois pour le commentaire. Obligé Grimmjow va lui ressortir le coup « des lèvres douces et chaudes »

**Ringo-Chiii :** Ah une fervente de l'Ulquihime ! Je ne sais toujours pas, sache au début je voulais faire une relation prof-élève entre Aizen et Inoue. Je peux changer à tout moment d'idée. Mais j''espère que tu continueras à lire même si Ulquiorra et Inoue ne finissent pas ensemble ^^.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

**Bonnes Et Mauvaises Surprises (part 1)**

Le lendemain après midi Inoue s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête destructeur.

-C'est ce qu'on doit appeler couramment «une gueule de bois », J'espère de ne pas avoir fait ou dit des bêtises !

Elle tenta de se souvenir des événements de la veille, sans grand résultat, elle ne se souvenait que de la journée qu'elle avait passait avec Ulquiorra et de quelques brides de la « saké party ». Elle tenta de faire ses devoirs mais s'endormit sur son bureau.

Le lundi matin en allant en cour elle vit sur le chemin Ulquiorra, elle courra vers lui.

_Hey Ulquiorra attend moi… Ca va ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question… Je t'ai laissé dans un sale état samedi soir.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du gâcher la soirée. Je n'avais jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de ma vie. C'est fou je me rappelle de pratiquement rien… Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises au moins ?

_Tu ne te rappelle de rien, dit-il étonner, après tout il en est mieux ainsi.

_Quoi !!!! Pourquoi ?!? Dis-moi tout ! T///T

Inoue tenta tant bien que mal de faire avouer Ulquiorra, mais c'était peine perdue. En entrant en classe elle aperçu un attroupement autour d'Ichigo et l'entendit râler, elle se précipita vers lui sous les yeux d'Ulquiorra qui lui regagna sa place tranquillement.

_Ohayo tout le monde ! Ohayo Kurosaki-Kun ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Dans la nuit de Samedi vers 3h00 du mat' il y a un connard qui a balancé sa chaussure sur ma fenêtre !!!

Inoue toute rouge eut un mauvais pressentiment et se tourna vers Ulquiorra, il la regarda puis sortit ses affaires de son sac.

_Y a vraiment des fous sur terre, **rigola Shinji,** c'était peut être un clochard qui a trop bu

_Non mais… ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu mon nom avant qu'on ne balance la chaussure. Je devais peut être en train de rêver… Et ce n'était pas un mec tout seul, j'ai entendu un vacarme pas possible dans la rue, quand j'ai allumé la lumière j'ai juste entendu un truc du genre « on se casse » puis on aurait cru un troupeau d'éléphant en fuite.

_Un troupeau… d'éléphant **murmura Inoue vexée**

Quand la sonnerie marqua le début des cours, les élèves regagnèrent leur place, alors qu'elle commençait à se souvenir de la scène de la chaussure Inoue croisa le regard d'Aizen qui venait de rentrer en cour et plongea la tête dans un livre.

_ Je n'ose pas le regarder, je l'avais un peu oublié avec ce weekend agité ! Il me met mal à l'aise.

_ J'espère que vous avec commencez à réviser, **commença Aizen**, les examens de fin de trimestre commencent la semaine prochaine. Tiens Inoue vous qui vous cachez derrière un livre de Mathématiques en cour de S.E.S, venez distribuez les emplois du temps.

Inoue se leva rouge et marcha en direction du bureau de son professeur sous les rires de ses camarades, les élèves profitèrent de cette petite interruption pour parler entre eux principalement des examens.

_Vous avez passé un bon weekend ? **Lui demanda t-il**

Inoue acquiesça discrètement tout en regardant ses pieds, puis elle se mit à distribuer les feuilles au moment d'arriver vers Ulquiorra, profitant du brouhaha de la classe elle lui fait tomber sa trousse, et s'accroupit pour lui ramasser mais lui fit signe de se baisser aussi. Ulquiorra soupira mais s'exécuta.

_Est ce que … la chaussure ?

_Oui c'est toi. Tu as crié que tu l'aimais et tu as pris la chaussure de Kira pour… Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle était ton intention quoiqu'il en soit tu as brisé la fenêtre.

_C'est bon ! Parle moins fort on pourrait t'entendre. Et… j'ai fait d'autres bêtises

_Tu verra bien.

POV Inoue

Le reste de la semaine se passa au rythme des révisions, sans avoir remarqué j'ai mangé presque tout les jours de la semaine avec Ulquiorra le midi dans la salle de classe on révise ensemble, Ishida nous a rejoins deux fois à notre table… Pas Kurosaki-Kun mais j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le forcer. Le soir Renji-Kun passait souvent à MCC pour que je l'aide à réviser, une fois il est venu avec Kurosaki-Kun qui avait besoin d'aide pour la SVT. Je tente de lui expliquer l'exercice sans perdre mes moyens mais je me suis surestimé, je bafouille, j'ai les mains moites et je suis rouge.

_Tu… tu… tu as compris ?

_Yep ! C'est vraiment plus clair, Renji avait raison tu es un bon professeur, tu devrais remplacer Mayuri. Pour te remercier que dirais tu si je t'invitais samedi après les examens ? Ainsi on évacuerait la pression. Je devais t'inviter à manger une glace y a un bout de temps mais avec le temps qui fait c'est pas très recommandé.

_Ce serait avec plaisir. Il s'en souvient c'est génial ! Cette fois ci j'ai enfin un rendez vous avec Kurosaki-Kun.

La semaine des examens passa très vite, le vendredi je ne fus pas dispenser de Kyudo, j'avais peur d'y aller et d'y trouver Aizen-Sensei, fort heureusement il n'était pas la… Surement trop de copie à corriger. Pendant ma pause Byakuya-Sensei vient me voir.

_Dis moi Inoue les vacances de noël approche. Rukia m'en a parler et voudrait t'invité pour les fêtes.

_Ah vraiment ! C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Noël dans la famille Kuchiki ce doit être merveilleux *o*. Ce sont des fêtes qui permettent de réunir la famille, je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer. Ce sont des nobles ils vont sûrement me prendre pour une servante, ou une pique assiette, ou une profiteuse. -__-

_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Aurais-tu peur de ce que la famille va penser…

_Bah vous êtes si… alors que je ne suis qu'une… Orpheline dont le passé ferait peur à ce genre de famille.

_La famille Kuchiki n'est pas si prétentieuse que ca (**NDA Bien sûr**). Tu demanderas à Kurosaki, il a rencontré quelques membres pendant les grandes vacances.

_Ah bon ?!

_Oui Rukia l'avait invité a passé le premier mois de vacances dans une de nos maison. J'ai accepté à contre cœur surtout qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix… Quoiqu'il en soit la famille sera plus apte à recevoir une amie de Rukia que son petit ami.

_Pardon ?

_Kurosaki n'as mis la barre très haute, **continua Byakuya**, un chimpanzé pourrait faire une meilleur impression. Je me demande toujours ce que Rukia lui trouve… Comme petit ami il est pitoyable.

_Pe… Petit ami !

_Inoue ? Tu es bien pâle.

Je laisse tomber mon arc et court hors de la salle, je vais au vestiaire récupérer mes affaires je ne prends même pas la peine de me changer. Je fonce tellement vite vers la sortie du lycée que je percute quelqu'un et tombe sur les fesses.

_Tu peux pas faire attention ?!?

Je reconnais la voix de Grimmjow, mais je reste par terre, tête baissée. Kurosaki-Kun serait sortit avec Rukia! Quand? Comment? Ou ? Il sort peut être ENCORE avec elle… Ils sont partis en vacances ENSEMBLES ! J'y comprends rien... J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode non plutôt une saison complète d'un Drama. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Je sens des grosses larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage et atterrissent sur mes mains, je suis complètement perdue…

_Hey tu chiales ? Tu me rentres dedans et tu chiales !!!

Je relève la tête, les larmes troublent ma vue mais j'arrive à reconnaitre la couleur qui caractérise aussi bien Grimmjow. Pourquoi ? Je suis complètement débile, quand je pense que je me faisais des films pendant tout ce temps dés qu'il m'adressait la parole.

_Kurosaki-Kun… et… Rukia

Je mets mes mains sur mon visage et fond littéralement en larmes

_Hey toi arrête de chialer!!! On va penser que je suis en train de t'agresser.

Je me relève, prend mes affaires et fonce en bousculant à nouvelle fois Grimmjow. Il ne faut pas que je me mette dans un état pareil. Demain je vois Kurosaki-Kun, ca veut sûrement dire qu'il est libre… Pff mais non… Il… Rukia…

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je suis vraiment trop stupide j'aurai dû m'en douter. Rukia était venu l'année dernière au second trimestre, au début on tous pensait qu'elle était la petite amie de Renji car à peine avait-elle mis le pied en classe que Renji-Kun sauta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais en faite ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle et sont restés dans la même classe pendant toute la primaire mais arrivé au collège ils furent séparé quand Rukia fut envoyé dans un établissement privé.

Très vite elle s'était très bien entendue avec Kurosaki-Kun. A dire vrai j'étais un peu jalouse, j'enviai son naturel et sa familiarité avec lui alors que moi j'avais mis un bout de temps ne serait ce pour lui dire une phrase entière et encore… C'était avec l'aide de Tatsuki. Les autres filles de la classe avaient direct pensé qu'elle entretenait une relation avec lui, mais c'était toujours ainsi quand une fille et un garçon s'entendaient au lycée, cette année on a pensait que je sortais avec Ulquiorra. Donc je n'y prêtais aucune attention ou plutôt je ne voulais pas y croire. Je pense soudainement à Renji-Kun… Je me demande s'il est au courant, il a l'air de bien apprécier, beaucoup plus qu'une amie…

Le lendemain je me lève complètement déprimé pourtant j'ai rendez vous en milieu d'après midi avec Kurosaki-Kun. J'ai les yeux rougis et gonflés, je suis horrible il me reste du temps pour limiter les dégâts. Je suis en retard mais je traîne des pieds en allant au point de rendez vous, qui l'aurait cru? J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait un jour magnifique et inoubliable. Ca confirme vraiment que je me fais tout le temps des illusions. Le voila.

_Hey Inoue ! Ca va ? Tu as mauvaise mine ! (**NDA A qui la faute ? Connard !**)

_ Allez Inoue sourit. J'ai mal dormi, ce n'est rien.

_ On va manger un morceau et on va au cinéma ! Ca te dit ?

_Oh ouiiii ! J'en fais un peu trop la -___-

On prend une table au café du centre commercial, je suis vraiment mal.

_Alors le Kyudo c'est cool ? Byakuya a dit à Rukia que tu t'en sortais bien.

_Ah bon, Byakuya est gentil personnellement je me trouve nulle.

_En tout cas tu as du courage…

Non je ne suis pas courageuse je laisse Kurosaki-Kun parler, je ne réponds que par de brèves réponses, et quand j'essaye de faire un effort je ne dis que des bêtises. C'est mon portable qui interrompt la conversation. C'est un message d'Ichimaru-Sempai

« Coucou Hime-Chan, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Grimmjow, rendez vous a 20h30 chez lui. ^^ Il ne va pas s'y attendre BYE BYE. Ps : n'oublie pas tu as promis !!! »

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle promesse. Des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Après avoir mangé Kurosaki-Kun et moi allons faire un tour dans les galeries marchandes (**NDA les mêmes que dans le film Memories of Nobody ou Senna et Ichigo vont manger un morceau**), il commence déjà à avoir les décorations de noël dans la plupart des magasins, la séance est à 19h je n'ai même pas fait attention au film que nous devions aller voir. Assis dans le cinéma les lumières encore allumées, je décide de me jeter à l'eau avant que le film ne débute.

_Dis moi Kurosaki-Kun… Allez Orihime, je ne peux pas lui demander ce qu'il a fait durant les vacances je le sais déjà, en plus j'aurai l'impression de lui tendre un piège. Byakuya et Rukia m'ont proposés de passé les vacances de noël chez eux. Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse… Tu… tu les as déjà rencontrés non ?

_Oui, **répond t-il assez gêné**, beh ils sont assez spéciaux… Ce sont des nobles tu vois !

_... Dis tout d'un coup en une seule fois. Faut que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je… Je… RESPIRE. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti avec Rukia.

_Qui te l'as dit ? Bon après tout c'est du passé, on a été assez discret, je ne l'avais dit à personne même pas à Tatsuki, Keigo, Sado ou Hirako. Rukia voulait qu'on vous en parle mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi !

_Parce que nous sommes tes amis… Quand avez-vous commencez à vous fréquenter ?

_Mmh… environs 3 mois et demi avant les grandes vacances, et on a rompu en mi août.

_Ils sont resté près de 5 mois ensemble ce n'étais pas un simple flirt. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bois un coup Orihime, tu as la gorge sèche.

_On a rompu après qu'elle ait cru qu'elle était enceinte…

_QUOI !!!! KOF KOF KOF Alors ils étaient allés si loin O///O

_Ca va ? Tu t'étouffe, excuse moi ce n'est pas très convenable de parler de ça. Garde ca pour toi.

Mon portable sonne c'est Ichimaru-Sempai je m'excuse auprès de Kurosaki-Kun et sort de la salle pour pouvoir parler à l'accueil

«_ Bon Hime tu viens non ? J'ai pas reçu de message de retour !

_ Parce que je n'en ai pas envoyé… Je ne pense pas venir

_Non tu n'as pas le droit tu avais promis! On est presque déjà tous la et on ne rompt pas une promesse !!!

_J'étais bourrée cette nuit là !

_Mais euh… Même Ulquiorra est là, tu lui as fait promettre de venir, et il est venu que pour toi. Tu ne vas pas le laisser seul ! Qu'est ce qu'il te retient ?

_Je suis au cinéma…

_Avec ce Kurosaki ?

_...

_Beh t'a pas l'air enchanté !

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi je viendrais à l'anniversaire de Grimmjow. As-tu oublié ce qu'il m'a fait ? En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me taper dès qu'il me voit !!!

_Parce que même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, je pense qu'il s'en est voulu quand il apprit ce que Yammy avait tenté de te faire. Parce qu'il a pris des risques en allant te venger et SURTOUT parce qu'on a tous du convaincre Ulquiorra de venir pour que tu puisses venir alors qu'il avait sûrement une cérémonie satanique à faire en ce samedi soir ou d'autres trucs d'emo…

_ On croirait entendre Luppi-___- Je croyais qu'il était venu parce que je lui avais fait promettre… Au revoir Ichimaru-Sempai je suis désolé. »

Je lui raccroche au nez et retourne dans la salle rejoindre Kurosaki-Kun, le rassurant que ce n'est rien de grave. Le film commence je regarde mon portable il est 19h15… A quoi bon y aller ? Je vais rester içi avec Kurosaki-Kun… qui est déjà sortit avec Rukia… qui a failli tomber enceinte… Je me lève en plein milieu du film.

_Inoue qu'est ce que …

_Je suis désolée je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas … Il faut me laisser du temps.

Je prends mes affaire et m'enfuie je sens qu'il tente de me rattraper mais je m'immisce dans une foule. Il m'appelle plusieurs mais je ne décroche pas, je lui envoie un simple texto disant que je suis malade et que je vais renter chez moi. Dans un sens c'est vrai j'ai vraiment mal et je veux m'enfouir sous une couette.

POV Grimmjow

Enfin à la maison ! Y a pas à dire ces réunions sont vraiment chiante. Dés que je franchis le pas de la porte le premier truc que je fais c'est me prendre une bière dans le frigo… L'alcool est vraiment le remède à tous les soucis. Des soucis… Elle en avait l'air d'en avoir la cruche hier. Ca me saoule j'arrête pas de revoir son visage en pleurs dés que je ferme les yeux, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Enfin si la dernière fois c'était en début d'année chez moi à cause de ce crétin de Yammy et encore elle s'était enfuie dans la chambre pour pas que je la vois pleurer. Mais hier il y avait quelque chose de différent elle a carrément fondu en larme devant moi, comme si le monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête, elle était vraiment désemparée.

_Putain mais qu'est ce que je m'en fous !!!

Je mets la clé a la porte, et dans le couloir je me prends les pieds dans un bordel, la lumière s'allume toute seule… Ne me dites pas…

_SURPRISE !!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GRIM !!! **Cria une foule dans son salon**

Je les regarde et soupire, je vais directement dans ma chambre me changer et enfile un teeshirt noir quand j'y ressors je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand

_Fouttez le camp de chez moi !!!

_Quoi tu plaisante ? Ce soir c'est la fête !!!** Dit Noitora**

_Mais qui t'as invité espèce d'enfoiré ? Toi aussi Ulquiorra ?

Ikkaku s'approche de moi et me tend une pinte de bière.

_Allez bois Grimmjow, ce soir on oublie les rancœurs.

Bon après tout… Je lui arrache la pinte des mains et la boit d'une traite, tout le monde applaudit et Matsumoto met de la musique, je me dirige vers le responsable de tout ce bordel chez moi.

_Gin Putain !!! C'est toi qui es derrière tout ca ?

_Bien sûr ^^ t'es pas content ?

_Pourquoi Noitora, Luppi, Menoly, Loly, Stark et les 2 pétasses la bas ? Et surtout pourquoi ce batard d'Emo est la?

_C'était pour qu'Inoue vienne mais…

_Pourquoi elle viendrait pour lui ?

_Parce qu'ils sont sortis ensemble… Non je plaisante ^^ enfin… D'un côté c'est vrai… Tiens Matsumoto m'appelle !

Au bout de deux heures la pluparts des invités sont déjà saoule. Non mais je vous jure c'est pathétique (**NDA Grimmjow tient super bien à l'alcool**) je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, je prends sur moi pour pas tous les déglinguer et les jeter de chez moi. Ulquiorra est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre il n'a pas bougé d'un cil depuis le début de la soirée. Comment il fait ??? Je vais un peu aller le faire chier.

_Alors tu m'as ramené un cadeau l'Emo ?

_C'est la norme !

Quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte Ulquiorra et moi on se retourne en même temps vers l'entrée, c'est la blonde qui va ouvrir (**NDA Kira XD**)… Ce n'est que Zaraki !!! Putain il a même invité Zaraki je rêve ! Gin s'approche de nous et nous tend deux verres de saké.

_Wouah vous en tirez des têtes ! Vous avez l'air déçus, oui même toi Ulquiorra^^. Vous attendez quelqu'un en particulier ?

Ulquiorra soupire « N'importe quoi » et se retourne vers la fenêtre moi je fais un doigt d'honneur à Gin et fait de même. Matsumoto s'approche de nous me tire par le bras prend ma cigarette et la jette par la fenêtre et me fait asseoir de force autour du kotatsu.

_Bon maintenant c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! **Jubila-t-elle**

Putain de merde !

_Tiens, **dis Yumichika**, c'est de ma part et d'Ikkaku, Kira et Hisagi

4 Personnes pour un cadeau on ne peut pas faire plus radin, j'ouvre la boite et découvre une paire de chaussures en faite ce sont deux chaussures du pied gauche et elles ne semblent pas de la même pointure.

_Désolé, **intervint Hisagi**, mais quand on a volé les deux chaussures qui étaient en vitrine… Dans des magasins différents, on ne savait pas qu'il ne mettait que les chaussures gauches en expositions.

Je la pose directement sur le côté, Loly et Menoly m'ont offert l'argent qu'elles me devaient, Noitora une casette pornographique, Matsumoto un autographe, Zaraki un dessin sûrement fait par Yachiru, Stark des bulletins de retard déjà signé, Ulquiorra un livre sur les animaux de la jungle pour les enfants de 2 ans, Luppi un bon pour un entrée gratuite dans une boite gay branché de Tokyo -___-

_Vous vous êtes vraiment pas foulés !!! Bande de radins

La porte sonne pour une énième fois de la soirée c'est Luppi qui va ouvrir, Alors que je m'embrouille avec les autres pour leurs stupides cadeaux je balance celui d'Ulquiorra sur lui mais il l'évite et le cadeau passe par la fenêtre. Luppi revient dans le salon comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. A qui a-t-il ouvert ?

_Bonsoir Grimmjow.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Je me retourne vers Gin comme pour avoir des explications, il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Non Gin ne l'inviterai pas… Il n'est pas aussi fou que ca. Elle s'approche et s'assoit derrière moi et commence à entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses mains enlacent mon cou.

_L'accueil… T'es pas contente de voir l'amour de ta vie ?

_Sors de chez moi Harribel !

Tout le monde est comme figé par l'arrivée d'Harribel, elle a complètement niqué l'ambiance j'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte, j'entends le bruit de la porte grincer il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a débarqué. J'entends la personne se déchausser, crétin de Luppi il a laissé la porte ouverte et n'importe qui peut entrer… C'est qui encore ? …C'est pas vrai … elle !

_Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé pour le retard et désolé d'être entrée ainsi mais la porte était grande ouverte j'ai toqué mais personne…

_Inoue, t'es venue !!! **La coupa Kira**

POV Inoue

Quand je rentre l'ambiance semble assez lourde, beaucoup trop pour un anniversaire, je m'y attendais un peu en recevant sur la tête ce livre sur les animaux jeté par sa fenêtre. Matsumoto me prend le bras m'entraîne vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre de saké que je refuse, elle sent déjà l'alcool O.O. Je salue Ulquiorra qui m'ignore royalement, contrairement à Hisagi qui me salue très joyeusement et qui me débarrasse de mon manteau en le balançant sur une pile de vêtement.

_C'est génial que tu sois venue Inoue! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu te rends compte on les 2 seules personne ne venant pas du lycée LNS, **me fit remarquer Kira**

_C'est vrai tu as raison… Tiens ca fait bizarre de voir Zaraki-Sensei et Stark en dehors du lycée parmi tous les élèves.

_T'as raison les élèves avaient l'air de bien s'entendre avec leurs professeurs a LNS, en même temps Zaraki-Sensei et Stark sont vraiment des cas à part, quoique Shunsui est assez particulier… En faite tout les profs !!! **Rigola t-il**

Kira semble déjà un peu saoule, je regarde partout autour de moi franchement je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. En quittant Kurosaki-Kun je voulais rentrer chez moi, mais je me retrouve parmi eux avec un cadeau qui plus est. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je cherche Grimmjow pour lui donner son présent, je le vois assis à côté du kotatsu avec une femme a la peau noir en train de l'enlacer, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Grimmjow pourtant elle est très belle… En même temps qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui plaire, je vais rejoindre Ulquiorra en attendant.

_Hey salut Ulquiorra ! Alors tu t'amuses bien ?

_Question idiote ! A ton avis ?

POV Grimmjow

Putain de merde !!! C'est quoi cette fille? C'est mon anniversaire elle arrive en retard et elle va directement voir Ulquiorra sans même me dire bonjour, Gin avait raison elle est venue pour cet enfoiré ! De toute façon je m'en fous… Mais quand même je me demande comment elle fait pour rester avec lui et inversement comment il fait pour supporter une telle idiote ? Le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air bien à ses côtés, non mais regardez la rire comme si Ulquiorra pouvait être drôle! Quand je pense qu'hier elle était dans un état de dépression totale

_Arrête de la regarder Grimmjow, **me murmura Harribel**, tu m'as manqué et je sais que c'est réciproque… Je ne veux pas croire que tu m'ais remplacé par cette rouquine

_N'importe quoi, je me demande juste ce qu'elle fout ici, comme vous tous et toi en particulier !!!

_ J'ai vu les photos que Luppi a prises, en plus tu as tapé Yammy pour elle. Yammy Riyalgo bordel!!! Tu as pensé aux conséquences… J'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, on oublie tout et on recommence.

Je me lève d'un coup si vite qu'elle tombe en arrière.

_OUBLIER TOUT ??? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!!

Il eut un silence dans la maison entière, je m'éloigne d'Harribelle et les discussions reprennent doucement

POV Inoue

_...et là le démon ailé m'a emmené dans un palais entièrement blanc au milieu d'un désert blanc et on mangé des glaces en attendant la venue du sumo qui devait me remettre la perle magique mais… Dis tu m'écoute Ulquiorra ?

_ Non ! Arrête de divaguer à chaque fois ! Il y a deux minutes tu parlais de noël, ensuite de nourritures, et j'ai arrêté de suivre quand tu as commencé à parler de fantôme!!!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire, ce qui le rend encore plus incrédule, je ne saurai expliquer mon rire il est sûrement dut à la réaction d'Ulquiorra, à la fatigue, ou en faite je viens de remarquer qu'il avait raison je divague vraiment beaucoup trop. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, à la demande de Matsumoto qui est trop occupé à mettre de l'alcool dans toutes les choses comestibles qu'elle trouve sur son chemin je vais ouvrir.

_C'est pas vrai… Kurosaki-Kun.

…

…

…

____________________________________________________________________________________

**LittleFly **: Oui c'est Harribel que je voulais mettre depuis longtemps! Que s'est t-il passé entre elle et Grimmjow?  
**  
Inoue** : snif T.T Kurosaki-Kun et Rukia ont failli avoir un gosse!!!

**LittleFly** : En faite c'est plus compliquer que ca tu en sauras plus sur leur relation au fil des chapitre! Je suis désolé mais il fallait que tu arrête de voir Kurosaki comme un dieu vivant. Chapitre prochain un autre personnage... encore...


	13. Bonnes et mauvaises surprises part2

Salut à tous et à toutes, voila la suite et fin de l'anniversaire de Grimmjow. De vous à moi je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. En tout cas je vous remercie de vos commentaire, j'ai beau me répéter mais ca me touche que vous prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot après chaque chapitre.

**Anges907 :** Hello ! Non tes commentaires ne sont pas pourris bien au contraire. Grimmjow jaloux du rapprochement Ulquiorra-Inoue ? En tout cas ça l'énerve et la venue d'Harribelle aussi, en faite l'anniversaire surprise aussi. Mais Inoue l'a dit « qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? ». J'avais pensé à un blog ou je pourrais exposer quelques articles en même temps. Mais en faite j'ai peur de le foirer par manque de temps. Surtout quand je me promène dans les blogs et je vois les auteurs en paniquent car ils n'ont pas répondu à tous les commentaires. Ton lapsus Greenpeace m'a bien fait rire surtout quand il s'agit de Grimmjow. C'est vrai qu'en relisant les chapitres tu as pu voir que j'aime bien mettre Inoue et Byakuya ensemble ce sont de courte scènes mais il est cool avec elle et que Grimmjow faisait des efforts doucement mais sûrement c'est juste qu'Inoue retient plus son tempérament de feu…

**Bleachichime** : Mais non Ichigo n'est pas un **** enfin si un peu… Il a pas dut bien écouter son père. Sortez couvert soit dit en passant. Au faite tu es dingue mais c'est un compliment ne t'inquiète pas et tes commentaires sont délirants j'aime bien ces petites conversations avec les personnages. En ce qui concerne Aizen vous n'avez pas fini d'être choqué sur ce beau garçon, oui il faut l'avouer il est sexy ce manipulateur.

**x-Inoue-Orihime-x : **Un commentaire de Miss JaggerJack, je l'attendais depuis longtemps tu sais ! Et ca m'a fait plaisir de le voir en plus le lendemain après que j'ai lu ton article pour rendre hommage à l'espada (je le relis souvent car il me fait rire). C'est vrai que Noitora avait mis deux doigts dans la bouche d'Inoue pour la faire taire berk ! J'avais oublié ! Et pour Aizen encore une autre qui ne veut absolument pas qu'il touche à Inoue… Suspense car des fois quand on va mal et on se sent seul on va chercher du réconfort où on ne le soupçonné pas et pourquoi dans les bras d'un prof pervers j'en dis pas plus… Mais comme je l'ai dit avant Aizen le roi des illusions et de la manipulation.

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Kurosaki qui débarque ce serait un peu trop non ? Je vous laisse découvrir la surprise.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

**Bonnes Et Mauvaises Surprises (part2)**

_ C'est pas vrai… Kurosaki-Kun.

POV Normal

Le garçon entra sans demander son reste, sans se préoccuper de savoir qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

_Alors Grimmjow, tu fais une fête et tu ne m'invite pas !!!

L'invité se mis tout de suite à l'aise, alors qu'Inoue resta devant la porte les yeux grands ouverts, quand Yumichika vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus d'un poil il se décida à aller la voir.

_Beh alors Orihime-Chan, ne reste pas planté ainsi, t'es toute pâle. Suis moi dans moi dans la cuisine je vais te servir un verre !

Inoue le suivit sans broncher sous les yeux interloqués d'Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Gin. Alors qu'il lui donna un des cocktails fait par Matsumoto avant de s'enfuir rejoindre Ikkaku, le garçon à qui elle venait d'ouvrir s'approcha d'elle et se servit un verre. Inoue ne décolla pas ses yeux de celui-ci, ce qui n'échappa pas au concerné.

_J'ai un truc sur le visage ? **Demanda t-il amusé**

_Non… Il est parfait, Euh non je voulais dire… Je suis désolé. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive de le fixer ainsi ! C'est impoli ! Mais il ressemble tellement à Kurosaki-Kun que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux.

_On se connait?... Non ?!? Je m'appelle Kaien Shiba je suis le voisin de Grimmjow.

_Inoue Orihime, je suis dans le même lycée que lui. Ce n'est pas Kurosaki-Kun, je le savais mais le fait qu'il se soit présenté a quelque chose de rassurant. La ressemblance est vraiment troublante sauf qu'il est brun. -__- Je suis vraiment trop bête de me mettre dans un état. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas Kurosaki-Kun !!!

_Dis moi ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu tambouriner comme une folle chez lui en début d'année en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_o////O

_Ahaha tu rougis ! Beh t'es bien plus mignonne que je le pensai. Je croyais que tu étais une des putes clodo et camée de Grimmjow, en même temps tu étais trempé, sans chaussure. Quand je pense que j'ai failli appeler les flics et… (**Nda vous vous rappelez ? Chapitre 7 **)

POV Grimmjow

Putain pourquoi elle parle avec Kaien, en plus il la fait rougir... Mais MERDE !!! Grimmjow reprend toi, c'est pas tes affaires !!!

_Dis donc tu vas arrêter de la regarder comme ca, depuis qu'elle a mis le pied chez toi tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard.

_Mais qu'est que tu fous encore la, sale garce ! Sors de chez moi Harribel

_Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me traites. Je vais aller boire un verre avant de partir.

Harribel se dirige vers la cuisine et prend un verre, elle s'approche de Kaien et de la cruche qui a l'air de très bien s'entendre avec lui au point d'en avoir oublié Ulquiorra.

POV Inoue

_Salut Kaien, et toi tu dois être Inoue Orihime, je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Harribel Tear.

Je m'incline pour la saluer, Kaien nous laisse pour rejoindre Ikkaku et Hisagi qui embêtent Stark.

_Alors tu es encore au lycée ?

_Oui je suis en première… Ce qu'elle est belle *.*

_Première ?... Ton professeur principal c'est Aizen Sousuke ?

_Oui ! C'est un bon enseignant… assez bizarre, mais cool.

_Passe lui le bonjour de ma part et dis lui que ca me ferait très plaisir de le revoir, **chuchota t'elle.**

_Sans problème ! Tu es une de ses anciennes élèves ?

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot Grimmjow l'attrape par le bras et la dirige vers la porte, je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. Harribel tente de se défendre tant bien que mal et je sais que ce doit être difficile, Grimmjow n'y vas de main morte, je me rappelle le bleu qui m'a fait en début d'année en serrant mon poignet seulement quelques secondes, là il est plus violent il doit lui faire vraiment mal. Je ne peux pas rester la à rien faire, contrairement aux autres qui ne daignent même pas de bouger pour l'aider.

_Grimmjow arrête !!! Lâche la tu lui fais mal.

J'essaye de desserrer l'emprise de la main de celui ci sur le bras d'Harribel, j'arrive à peine à la faire bouger.

_LA FERME TOI !!! VA TE FAIRE FOUTTRE !!! T'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI !!!

C'est Kaien qui m'éloigne de Grimmjow, alors que 2 autres filles sûrement amies d'Harribel tente de le calmer, Grimmjow en gifle une tellement fort qu'elle entraîne l'autre dans sa chute, il jette Harribel sans ménagement et fais de même avec les 2 autres filles. Il est fou ! Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Comment peut-on être aussi violent ? J'ai peur, il me fait peur…

FLASHBACK D'INOUE

Inoue qui venait d'avoir 3 ans, étais caché dans un placard dans la quasi obscurité recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante les doigts dans ses oreilles. Elle fredonnait une chanson apprise à l'école quelques jours auparavant. Quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit sa respiration s'arrêta net, la lumière de l'extérieur l'aveugla, tant elle était restée dans le noir elle n'arriva pas à distinguer la personne sur le coup, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle fut rassuré de voir son frère Sora fermer la porte du placard derrière lui et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Onee-San, **dit elle soulagé**

_Hey c'est la que tu te cachais !

_Tu saigne de la lèvre !!!

Inoue pris un mouchoir dans sa poche et le tendit à son frère.

_On va dire que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien.

_Est ce que maman a fait une bêtise ? Pourquoi le monsieur…

_Ils font tous les deux des bêtises… Qu'est ce que tu chantais ?

_La chanson du poisson !!! ^^

_Tu l'aimes beaucoup dis donc ! Tu veux bien la rechanter pour moi**, dit-il** _en mettant son bras autour de son épaule._

_Bien sûr « _Mon poisson ayant appris, que les oiseaux vivaient sans cages, se dit un jour tiens moi aussi, je voudrais voir du paysage. Mon bocal est trop petit, l'eau est sale, il y a rien qui pousse, je veux voir du beau pays et m'étendre sur la mousse_ »

Inoue chantait d'une voix tremblante et sursautait dés qu'elle entendait un bruit.

_Onee-San… j'ai peur, ils me font très peur.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_Inoue ca va ? Tu es bizarre, **me demande Kaien**

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre à côté d'Ulquiorra et prend une profonde inspiration, je ne vais pas bien… Ce souvenir. Moi poitrine se serre et j'ai une boule dans la gorge je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Onee-San…

_Oula… l'ambiance, **lança Matsumoto**, c'est un anniversaire vite faut trouver un moyen de calmer les esprits.

_Non c'est fini !!! Tout le monde se casse vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Grimmjow s'en vas dans sa chambre et claque la porte, il a raison je n'ai rien à faire ici, je me dirige vers la pile de manteau qui recouvre Stark je crois que je l'ai réveillé. Comment a-t-il pu s'endormir avec ce qui se passait autour de lui ???

_Hey Hime tu t'en vas ?

_Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée… Je vais renter je suis très fatigué.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée je m'attarde sur la poignée et je fais demi-tour sous l'incompréhension des invités, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je vais vers la chambre de Grimmjow et reste au moins deux bonnes minutes avant d'oser frapper.

POV Grimmjow

Putain qui est le connard qu'ose frapper à ma porte ???

_Allez vous faire voir !!! Si dans 5 minutes vous n'avez pas débarrassé le plancher je vous vire à coup de batte de baseball.

On retape à la porte, je me redresse de mon lit et voit à ma grande surprise la cruche entrer, je m'y attendais pas du tout. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et reste tête baissé.

_J'allais partir sans te donner ton cadeau…Joyeux anniversaire Grimmjow, **dit-elle tremblante**

Elle me tend un petit paquet emballé dans un papier bleu enroulé d'un ruban vert. Elle est sérieuse ! J'ai du mal à la cerner, elle doit être débile. Je lui arrache des mains et ouvre le paquet. C'est un bracelet en cuir noir avec un 6 cousu.

_J'espère que ca te plait, je ne te connais pas beaucoup j'ai fait plusieurs magasins sans avoir une idée précise… Je l'ai acheté à Shibuya si tu n'aimes pas je peux aller l'échanger.

Elle est partie jusqu'à Shibuya pour un cadeau, ca doit expliquer son retard, mais pourquoi ?

_Il est cool.

_Vraiment, **dit elle soulagée**, bon je vais y aller… Au revoir

_Attend ! Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est tout le monde a droit à un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire

_ Je ne parle pas de ça ! On n'est pas des enfants de cœur même pas Ulquiorra… Comment ca se fait qu'une fille comme toi reste avec nous ?

_Parce que j'avais promis. Même si je ne me rappelle vraiment pas une telle promesse encore un coup d'Ichimaru-Sempai -__- . Mais pour être sincère je ne me sentais pas bien, je n'avais pas envie de morfondre chez moi un samedi soir. Je suis aussi venue pour changer les idées c'est très égoïste de ma part j'en suis désolé.

_ T'étais dans un sal état hier soir ! C'est à cause de ce Kurosaki ? Tu t'en es peut être pas rendu compte mais tu as prononcé son nom avec celui d'une fille avant de fondre en larmes… Il t'a trompé ?

_Qu'est que tu raconte ? Ce n'est qu'un ami tu as du mal entendre, **Rigola t'elle**. Par contre… Je ne devrai pas m'en mêler mais… Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te comporter ainsi avec Harribel, je ne sais pas quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec elle, mais elle semble très gentille, ce n'était pas correct de…

_TA GUEULE !!! Ne me fait pas la morale ! Ne me parle pas d'elle ! T'as raison c'est pas tes affaires !!!

_... Je suis désolé.

Depuis qu'elle est entrée elle ne fait que de fixer le sol, je lui fais peur ou quoi ? (**NDA A ton avis ? XD) Pff elle toujours en train de s'excuser, elle s'incline et se dirige vers la porte.

_Je suis sorti avec elle pendant 1 an… Une année pendant laquelle elle m'a trompé durant 6 mois.

_Je suis désolé

_Putain arrête de t'excuser pour rien c'est vraiment trop chiant ! Peut être que c'est de ma faute… Tu m'as bien dit que j'étais un connard, **plaisantais-je**.

_C'était sous le coup de la colère. Je… Je pense que tu as un bon fond très très bien enfoui, je crois en la théorie du Ying et du Yang. Si tes amis t'on préparé cette fête d'anniversaire c'est qu'ils doivent vraiment t'apprécier…

_Ou ils voulaient juste un endroit pour se bourrer la gueule.

Elle rigole timidement et vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit marquant une distance entre nous.

_Qu'as tu fais quand tu as su qu'elle te tromper ?

_Bah j'ai étais assez « violent », je lui ai craché à la gueule, balancé ses affaires qu'elle laissait chez moi par la fenêtre.

_Et…Et si elle était sortie avec ce garçon avant, tu serais sorti avec elle ?

_BAH OUI !!! T'es débile ! C'est différent elle ne m'aurait pas trompé, je m'en fous de son passé et de ses antécédents. Elle avait une vie avant de me connaître, tu crois qu'elle allait attendre sagement de me rencontrer, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée ca ne marche pas comme ça !

_C'est censé…

Sans avoir remarqué j'ai parlé un bout de temps avec cette nana, elle a posé pas mal de question comme si elle était en quête de réponse. Elle est resté très triste... Je lui demande si sa théorie du Ying et du Yang elle l'applique aussi sur des mecs comme Yammy… Son silence voulait tout dire, je crois que ca l'a vraiment traumatisé. Je lui ai cloué le bec avec ses niaiseries sur le bien et le mal… Au moment où elle allait répliqué on entend du brouhaha derrière la porte, quelqu'un frappe sans entrer. Je reconnais la voix de Gin à travers la porte.

_Ohé Hime-Chan, ca fait un bout de temps que tu es avec Grimmjow dans la chambre, ca va ?

_ Tu me diras si c'est un bon coup, **cria Matsumoto**

_Le seul bon coup ici c'est Gin, **chanta Luppi**

_Arrête on va vraiment croire que je te choppe.

_Si j'ai réussi à faire croire au lycée qu'Inoue sortait avec ce moche de Grimmjow, je peux faire croire que tu me culbute.

_Vous racontez n'importe quoi, **intervint Noitora**, Grimmjow n'arriverait jamais à tenir aussi longtemps avec une nana au lit. Hey princesse si tu veux un vrai mec…

_On n'est pas tous des éjaculateurs précoce comme toi Noitora, **le coupa Gin**

_Enfoiré !!! Répète un peu pour voir !

Les voix s'éloigne de plus en plus vers la cuisine, La cruche est toute rouge et s'incline une nouvelle fois.

_Quoiqu'il en soit tu as raison je n'ai pas ma place ici, encore joyeux anniversaire.

_Attend… enlève tes fringues

_QUOI !!! O///O

_ Hey tu te calme prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité! Je te dis juste d'enlever ton manteau. Reste… Au point ou tu en es t'as l'air assez perdu comme ca ! Si tu te sens bien avec des voyous, des pervers, des drogués, des repris de justice, des saoulards, des nymphos et cet Emo… Reste.

Elle me remercie timidement, voyant que j'essaye de fermer mon bracelet depuis tout à l'heure elle m'aide. Espèce d'idiote la théorie du Ying et du Yang c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne vois aucune forme de méchanceté chez toi, de haine ou de vengeance ; je sais pas si tu es débile ou juste gentille… Trop gentille. Après m'avoir mis le bracelet elle sourit et ouvre la porte se fait offrir un verre par Kaien alors qu'il semble vouloir parler avec elle, elle s'excuse et va rejoindre Ulquiorra.

POV Inoue

_ Ya quoi dans ton verre, car je te préviens si tu te mets dans le même état que la semaine dernière ne compte pas sur moi pour te reporter !

_Quoi !!! Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais porté O///O, je dois faire 5 fois son poids LA HONTE !!! Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne boirai plus une goutte d'alcool. (**NDA elle ne sait pas que Matsumoto a mis de l'alcool partout**) Ce n'est pas très plaisant de se lever et de ne plus se souvenir ce qui s'est passé la veille. Enfin… je me rappelle quand même de l'origine de ton prénom « El Que Llora » je trouve que c'est un prénom à la fois beau et mélancolique, il te va très bien.

_...

_Je me rappelle aussi de l'épisode de la chaussure maintenant et Ichimaru-Sempai m'a dit que j'avais jeté son portable dans la rue d'en face, je me demande pourquoi je lui avais pris ??? Je semble être de nature assez violente quand je bois…

_Tu as dit qu'Aizen t'avais offert…

_Yo ! **le coupa Kaien**, avec le peu de monde encore intact, Rangiku veut qu'on fasse un jeu.

C'est une superbe idée rien de tel que de détendre l'atmosphère, je prends le bras d'Ulquiorra pour l'entrainer autour du kotatsu, malgré ses râlements.

_T'as trop peur ! Espèce de tapette, **le provoqua Grimmjow.**

_Ce genre de provocation ne marche pas sur moi, je ne suis pas aussi débile que toi pour démarrer au quart de tour pour des choses aussi futiles.

_Va te faire foutre ! Tu…

_Bon Matsumoto, vaut mieux les couper avant que ca ne dégénère à quoi allons nous jouer ? Monopoly, Petits chevaux, dominos, bataille navale, charade… ?

Il y a un silence tout le monde se regarde et éclate de rire, même Grimmjow ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

_Bon c'est simple, **commença à expliquer Gin**, alors on s'assoit tous autour du kotatsu, une bouteille au milieu on l'a fait tourner. Celui qui est désigné par la bouteille choisit entre action et vérité après avoir bu 2 verres de saké. Si la personne ne veut pas répondre elle boit 5 verres de saké d'affilé en plus des deux déjà bu et fait une concession qui doit commencer par « je n'ai jamais… ». Compris ma mignonne ? Ne t'inquiète pas les questions ne sont pas vaches.

_C'est quoi ce jeu d'alcoolique ? -__- Tout compte ca ira pour moi, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer.

_Non, **s'énerva Luppi**, t'es assise ! Tu joue ! Tu reste ! Toi aussi Ulquiorra ! Bon allez c'est moi qui commence.

Luppi fait tourner la bouteille et ca tombe sur Kaien qui choisit « vérité »

_ Bon on commence doucement… A quel âge as-tu fais l'amour pour la première fois ?

_Hm… 14

Quoi !!! C'est quoi ce genre de question et Kaien qui répond aussi naturellement !!! Et il était plus jeune que moi O///o mieux faut choisir les actions… Enfin je pensai que c'était la meilleur solution jusqu'à que Kaien désigne Yumichika avec la bouteille… son action étant d'aller acheter de l'alcool en culotte de sumo. -___-.

Pendant ce jeu très agité j'ai appris qu'Ichimaru-Sempai et Luppi ont un jour volait la carte bleue d'Ulquiorra pour payer les frais de l'anniversaire de Matsumoto, Ikkaku sort avec la sœur de Keigo. Un certain Tesla qui semble être très ami avec Noitora a avoué qu'il l'avait embrassé pendant qu'il dormait. Ce qui a provoqué l'hilarité de tout le monde sauf du concerné qui lui a mis une claque et la virer de chez Grimmjow; ce même Noitora nous a dit qu'il fantasmait sur Unohana-Sensei. Matsumoto et Ichimaru-Sempai nous ont avoué qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis ce qui a déclenché une danse de la victoire de Luppi et des remarques des autres. A chaque fois que la bouteille désigné Ulquiorra la personne voulait savoir à quoi consistait ses activités d'Emo XD ce qui l'exaspéra. Je pensais pouvoir y échapper mais Kaien m'a désigné

_Dis moi princesse, pourquoi t'es resté bouche bée en me voyant arrivé ?

_Parce que… Parce que je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ressemble beaucoup à un ami de mon lycée.

_Mh ca ne mérite pas ce genre de réaction… Mais bon si tu le dis, il doit être très beau.

_Oui il l'est, **soupirai-je**

J'ai encore pensé à voix haute !!! Tout le monde me regarde alors je fais tourner la bouteille pour me faire oublier qui désigne… Grimmjow pour la première fois du jeu il dit « vérité », je ne sais pas trop quoi lui poser comme question, les questions d'avant étaient très perverse et je ne me vois pas entrer dans leurs jeu. Je réfléchis un bout de temps ce qui ne plaît pas aux impatients comme Luppi et Noitora.

_Euh… Je… Quel est ton meilleur souvenir depuis ton entrée dans ce nouveau lycée ?

_Quand je t'ai embrassé ! OU quand je t'ai déshabillé et vue toute nue**, fit t-il avec un sourire démoniaque le caractérisant si bien.**

Je suis toute rouge, j'ai honte comme jamais je voudrais m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je n'aurai du jamais poser ce genre de question en plus comme si ca ne suffisait pas tout le monde me regarde sauf Ichimaru-Sempai qui devait sûrement être au courant de la deuxième révélation. Quant à Ulquiorra il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonné avant de reprendre le même visage indifférent avec une pointe de déception... Kaien et Noitora tentent d'en savoir plus mais Grimmjow joue la carte du mystère ce qui est encore pire car les invités commencent à se faire leurs propres idées sur comment on en est arrivé la.

_C'est…C'est parce que j'étais malade et inconsciente !!! **Criais-je**

-///- Personne ne m'écoute, je déteste ce jeu ! Mais il continue… Grimmjow a réussi à faire embrasser Luppi et Ichimaru-Sempai au grand malheur de celui-ci. Je suis sûr que si on y avait joué avec Kurosaki-Kun et les autres j'aurai su qu'il sortait avec Rukia bien plus tôt, ce jeu n'a pas que des défauts.

_Les jeu les plus courts sont les meilleurs, **dit Matsumoto**, je fais tourner la bouteille une dernière fois.

Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt… Mais je rêve !… la bouteille me montre ! Encore !!! Ils le font exprès ou quoi. Je choisi vérité connaissant un peu Matsumoto ce sera toujours mieux qu'une action.

_Dis moi Hime… Tu préférais sortir avec Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow.

Quoi !!! Mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question le seul garçon avec qui je veux sortir c'est Kurosaki-Kun T.T En y réfléchissant Grimmjow était mon premier baiser, et Ulquiorra était mon premier rendez vous en tête à tête avec un garçon. Alors que ces deux choses étaient réservées à un garçon qui avait déjà une autre fille en vue c'est pathétique… Avec qui il a tout fait, mais Grimmjow l'a dit le passé ne compte pas. Mais c'est Rukia… J'ai de bons souvenirs avec Kurosaki-Kun mais il me faut faire une première fois avec lui… O////O Oh ! C'est assez pervers dis ainsi… Ma première fois… pourrait être avec lui KYYYAAAHHHH ^////^ Voyons Orihime t'es trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. Tout ca c'est de leurs fautes !!! J'ai passé la soirée à écouter leurs perversités et leurs dernières expériences sexuelles, normale que j'y pense. (**NDA Inoue se cherche des excuses pour expliquer qu'elle pense au sexe Lol**). Kurosaki-Kun… Il est sûrement doux et câlin ^///^

_Hey Hime-chan, **tenta Hisagi**, tu réponds à la question ? Dis-moi Ulquiorra toi qui est dans sa classe ca lui arrive souvent ces moments d'absence totale? En deux minutes elle devient rouge, triste, énervée puis la elle a le sourire aux lèvres ! A quoi peut-elle pensé ?

_Hey Orihime, **me secoua Ichimaru-Sempai**, je ne savais pas qu'ils te plaisaient tant pour que tu mettes autant de temps à réfléchir.

_Quoi ! Mais non !!! Euh… je pensai à quelqu'un d'autre euh… Je veux dire à quelque chose d'autre. Je m'embrouille la.

Je regarde à droite Ulquiorra et à gauche Grimmjow, je ne sais pas quoi répondre de toute façon aucun des deux me supportent même si Ulquiorra est plus patient avec moi mais c'est dans sa nature. Arghh ! Ah oui je sais je prends une des bouteilles de saké autour de la table et me sert 5 verres d'affilés que je bois d'une traite, je me lève d'un coup et dit fièrement

_Je n'ai jamais appris à nager.

Tout le monde me regarde et rigole, je pense avoir rêvé mais même Ulquiorra semble avoir esquissé un petit sourire.

_Je penses que c'est la déclaration la plus innocente et mignonne de la soirée, idéal pour terminer ce jeu ! Ne change pas Orihime, **rigola Yumichika.**

Les invités se relèvent un par un, Kaien s'approche de moi

_Tu t'en ai super bien sorti pour la dernière question. Je ne m'y attendais pas, si tu veux que je t'apprenne à nager fais-moi signe, **dit-il en levant son pouce**.

_Allez tout le monde on boit tous encore un verre ensemble en l'honneur de Grimm, **fit Noitora.**

Noitora fait alors le tour de l'appartement pour servir tout le monde quand il s'approche de moi un frisson me parcoure, ce garçon est vraiment effrayant à sa manière, sa corpulence, son sourire il a un côté vraiment déplaisant.

_Tiens princesse, boit un coup toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas mis d'alcool

Quand il sert Grimmjow, il semblerait que celui çi aussi ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

_Qu'est ce que tu trafique connard !!! Pourquoi t'es si heureux d'un coup.

_Du calme Grimmjow… Allez levons nos verre au héro de la soirée.

On trinque tous sauf Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, la moitié des invités jettent leurs verres en arrière après avoir bu, ce qui est de trop pour Grimmjow qui nous vire de chez lui, après tout c'est la énième chose qu'on casse chez lui. Sa patience a atteint ses limites, alors que les autres comprennent sa réaction Noitora agit bizarrement il s'énerve, et essaye de faire changer d'avis Grimmjow, ce qui a pour conséquence de le mettre encore plus en colère et de le virer sans retenue. Grimmjow reste devant la porte grande ouvert insultant un par un les invités qui partent. Je ne sais ce qu'il m'arrive mais je titube et j'ai la tête qui tourne pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup bu.

_Hey Orihime, je te raccompagne il est tard en plus j'ai la voiture de mon patron.

_Et nous on compte pour du beurre, **râla Yumichika**

_ Il y a tout juste 3 places derrière décidez vous ! Moi je descends avec Hime on décolle dans 5 minutes.

Je suis Kaien avec beaucoup de difficulté, je n'ai même pas eu la force de refuser par politesse ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression de plus avoir la force de discerner les choses. Voyant que je ne suis pas bien Kaien passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à descendre les escaliers. Je suis encore consciente mais ma tête tourne beaucoup trop. Il m'installe dans la voiture à côté du conducteur et me met la ceinture. Je le regarde… Il lui ressemble vraiment.

_Tu sais tu as dit que je te faisais penser à quelqu'un, c'est pareil pour moi tu me rappelle beaucoup ma femme Miyako… Elle…

On est rejoint par Luppi, Ichimaru-Sempai, Matsumoto et Ulquiorra, qui mettent à ce début de conversation qui ressemblait plus à une confidence.

_J'avais dit 3 personnes !!! **S'énerva Kaien**, et les autres…

_J'irai sur les jambes de Gin, et puis à l'heure qu'il est on a peu de chance de tomber sur les flics, **lui répondit Luppi**, quant aux autres ils sont trop occupé à attendre l'ascenseur.

_Mais il n'y en a pas.

_Justement ils sont tellement bourrés qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que c'était une simple porte. ^^

_Hime tu te sens bien ? **me demanda Ichimaru-Sempai.** T'a trop bu ?

_J'ai la tête qui tourne et pas comme si j'étais saoule c'est différent j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve mes muscles sont décontracté.

_C'est vrai que quand t'es saoule t'es vraiment un cas à part, pourtant tu semblais bien aller avant que Grimmjow nous vire de chez lui… Avant qu'on ne boit le dernier verre, **dit Ulquiorra**

_Proposé par Noitora, **le coupa Ichimaru-Sempai**, ce mec est vraiment …

_Je ne comprend pas !

_Il doit avoir mis dans ton verre une drogue appelé Cero Double, c'est un mélange de GHB en moins puissant et de champignons hallucinogènes. Tu en a les symptômes tu semble être dénué de volonté et complètement décontracté, **expliqua Matsumoto**, Il ne doit pas avoir forcé la dose car tu arrive encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai…

_C'est peut être de ma faute,** murmura Luppi**, on parlait d'Inoue et il a dit qu'il était certain de pouvoir se la faire alors une chose entraînante une autre on a parié.

Je me retourne vers Luppi assit sur les jambes d'Ichimaru-Sempai et lui sourit ce qui semble le surprendre. Je le rassure en disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il n'est pas responsable des fautes de Noitora. Il eut un silence dans la voiture que Kaien brisa.

_T'es un ange ?

_Non, **rigola Ichimaru-Sempai**, c'est Inoue Orihime une fille bonne élève BCBG, qui fait ami-ami avec Ulqui et Grimm et qui prend des cuites avec les élèves de LNS.

_Des élèves de LNS… Qu'est il arrivé à Hinamorie Momo ?

POV NORMAL

Inoue jeta un froid dans la voiture

_C'est l'ami d'un de mes meilleurs ami, il veut l'aider. Est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami ? Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Ne te mêle pas des histoires du lycée LNS, c'est mieux ainsi. Quant à Hinamorie, il semblerait qu'elle se soit endormie dans une salle. L'affaire est close, **dit Ichimaru-Sempai, **toutes les histoires qui se rapportent à ce lycée ont brulés dans l'oublie en même temps que l'école.

_Non je ne peux pas, je ne te crois pas… Elle ne s'est pas simplement endormie. Cette histoire me tient à cœur, je trouverai ce qu'il s'est passé avec ou sans votre aide.

Alors que le reste du chemin se fit dans un calme religieux, le Cero Double semblait faire de plus en plus d'effet, Inoue voyait des étoiles partout et commencer à délirer, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

_...Et le panda était en faite un traître… Un gros trou est apparue dans le ciel et il est partit rejoindre le clan des lapins blanc… Oh vous avez vu c'est OVNI !!! Moi j'aime le curry aux pépites de chocolat et si on en achetait ? J'en veux !!!

_Elle est marrante quand elle prend du Cero Double, **rigola Matsumoto**

_Je ne vois pas la différence avec d'habitude, **pensa Ulquiorra**

Arrivé en face de sa maison Kaien sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour aider Inoue, il s'inclina vers elle pour défaire la ceinture et au moment où il allait se redresser Inoue mit ses mains derrière la nuque de celui-ci ce qui le fit rougir, elle était si prés qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Mais quand il vit la fille en pleurs ca le perturba encore plus

_J'ai mal...

_Où ca ?

_J'ai mal… _elle désigna son cœur_, j'ai trop attendu et je me suis réfugié dans mes rêves de petites filles et c'était agréable… Mais je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il passait sous mes yeux. J'ai l'impression de plus avoir le droit de t'aimer... Si seulement… Si seulement j'avais été plus courageuse, j'aurai simplement fait ca

Inoue approcha la tête de Kaien vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis elle lui murmura de façon inaudible « Je t'aime Kurosaki-Kun » avant de s'endormir profondément.

_Oh - mon - dieu !!! Je rêve, **Dit Matsumoto**

_Elle a embrassé Kaien, hey bah cette drogue a vraiment de l'effet… J'espère que tu pris la photo Luppi, **rigola Gin**

_Bien sûr !!! Par contre qu'est ce qu'elle a dit à la fin Kaien ?

Kaien ne répondit pas il était aussi sous le choc, ce n'était qu'un baiser pourtant ! Il avait l'habitude de faire plus avec les filles… Mais là c'était différent.

_ Pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser, elle n'a même pas mis la langue mais… C'est un tout… Ses mains chaudes sur ma nuque, son baiser innocent qui n'a duré que 2 secondes à peine. J'en redemande, c'était trop court.

Matsumoto suivit de Luppi se chargea de monter Inoue chez elle, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude laissant les garçons dans la voiture.

_Alors Kaien comment était ce baiser de la princesse ? **lui demanda Gin** ^^

_...

_...OK et toi Ulquiorra tu ne dis rien ? Ca te dérange pas que ta protégée l'ai embrassé ?

_N'importe quoi… Mais je tiens à être clair avec toi Kaien, elle t'a embrassé simplement parce qu'elle t'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu as très bien entendu ces derniers mots avant qu'elle ne tombe de sommeil! Donc ca ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête ou de te faire des films. N'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi sous l'emprise du Cero Double.

_Quoi t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, Mais dites le moi !!! **Supplia Gin**

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne lui prêta un tant soit peu d'attention Gin sortit de la voiture

_Bouh bande de vilains ., **dit-il en partant**, je vais faire le reste du chemin a pieds. Ca me saoule la voiture BYE BYE.

_Ulquiorra, **Fit Kaien**, ca sert à rien de me dire ca je le sais déjà … Kurosaki… Je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait. Mais je peux dire que c'est un salaup de mettre une fille comme elle dans cet état.

…

…

…

* * *

**LittleFly **: Hey non ce n'était pas Kurosaki, mais bien Kaien je ne sais pas s'il aura un grand rôle dans l'histoire mais j'ai déjà imaginé une scène entre lui Aizen et Inoue mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**Inoue** : arrête de me faire embrasser tout les autres mecs! Je veux Ichigo!

**Littlefly** (l'ignorant) : Je n'ai pas encore écrit le 14ème chapitre mais j'ai déjà quelques idées dont un affrontement entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, ou des révélations de Rukia sur sa relation avec Ichigo, et un peu d'Aizen-Sensei et ses plans de pervers pour que l'histoire avance un peu plus vite. J'ai l'impression que ca stagne mais je ne pouvais pas faire qu'Inoue s'entende bien avec tout le monde directement surtout avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

Au faite je repense à la scène entre Inoue et Grimmjow dans la chambre, et oui il arrive que Grimmjow parle sans s'énervé. Rappelez vous dans l'anime quand il lui explique que c'est Ulquiorra qui a blesser Ichigo ou quand il lui explique ce qu'est la Caja Negacion. Il parle très tranquillement.

Sur ce à bientot


	14. Chapter 14 Un souvenir douloureux

**Hey Hey  
Comment allez-vous?  
Tout d'abord je tiens à sincèrement m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoir à faire, de dossiers à rendre et d'obligations personnelles.  
Mais ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais rien fouttu, je vous en reparle à la fin.  
Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, les commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Ringo-Chii :** Haha Non Inoue ne vas pas tous se les faire ! Elle ne veut que Kurosaki-Kun, elle peut continuer de rêver. Je n'ai rien contre ce couple. Mais sincèrement des fois j'ai envie qu'elle termine avec celui-ci ou celui-là

**Anges907 : **Oui j'ai d'autres tours dans ma manche. J'ai craqué j'ai créé un blog juste pour illustrer les chapitres. Je pense que pour Aizen ses intentions restent vagues, j'ai une petite idée. On dira que son caractère va essayer de rester fidèle au beau gosse qu'a créer Tite Kubo.

**Bleachichime** : Grimmjow qui rejette Harribelle, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre alors qu'elle est super mignonne. Ca présage pas mal de choses… Au faite ne sois pas si dure avec Ichigo, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Non je plaisante torture le !!!

**x-Inoue-Orihime-x : **Oui Inoue est complètement l'opposé de ces personnes mais ils l'adorent tous. C'est un peu comme ça dans la vie non ? Quand on y pense ca vous est jamais arrivé d'être la nana complètement différente dans une soirée où tout les gens se ressemblent et / ou se connaissent et d'être ensuite la chouchou de tout le monde. Les contraires s'attirent, en plus comme c'est la plus petite, ils craquent tous pour elle (pas forcément de l'amour). C'est bien que tu supporte aussi bien l'alcool que Grimm XD, avec modération !

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Beh oui c'était Kaien, une alternative à Kurosaki-Kun ? Je ne sais…

**Yuri** : C'est cliché mais comme je l'ai dit à la femme de Grimmjow, ca marche même dans la vraie vie. ^^

**Bleach-Hime :** Merci pour le commentaire, ils ne sont pas tous amoureux d'Inoue. Y en certains comme Noitora qui veulent juste tirer un coup, d'autres qui l'apprécient et d'autres… Tu serais plutôt pour le Ichime ? ;-)

**Orihime-Sama** : Merci pour le commentaire, de suivre la Fan fiction. L'inspiration vient simplement du manga XD, non sérieusement elle vient des Ost de Bleach et merci à mes professeurs qui font très souvent des cours de M**** ! Ce qui me laisse le temps de trouver des idées XD.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

**Un souvenir douloureux**

POV normal Lundi matin

Comme tous les matins où il travaillait Sousuke Aizen se réveilla de bonne heure dans son immense appartement, sauf que ce matin il était un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait passé tout ces soirs de la semaine à corrigé les copies de fin trimestre, tout devait être prêt pour vendredi, Yamamoto avait été très strict à ce sujet. Aizen alla prendre sa douche et mis un de ses habituel costume parfaitement soigné et bien repassé, il se considéré comme l'un des rares professeurs à prendre soin de lui, (**NDA Ca va les chevilles ?**) il insisté sur une bonne présentation devant ses élèves… Et cette élève en particulier. Parmi ce genre de professeur on comptait principalement Byakuya et Ukitake. Aizen se brossa les dents, prit son petit déjeuner et alla se brosser les dents une seconde fois, mis à part qu'il était un peu plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude, c'était la routine. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller chercher le journal, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine prit une casserole et la remplie d'eau froide, et alla vers son canapé et déversa tout le contenu sur l'homme qui l'avait importuné à 4 heures du matin; le jeune garçon sursauta cria à pleins poumon.

_Mais t'es fou !!! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ???

Aizen le regarda et esquissa un sourire.

_Les cours vont bientôt commencer, va prendre ta douche et prépare toi. Je t'attends.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la blague. Il sortit de la salle de bain après sa toilette dans un uniforme et alla rejoindre Aizen dans la cuisine qui lisait son journal assit autour de la table où il y avait tout pour se faire un petit déjeuner copieux, il prit place juste en face de lui.

_Maintenant Gin, **commença Aizen**, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venu sonner chez moi dimanche à 4h du matin ? Et surtout pourquoi es tu encore ici ?

_Beh je revenais d'une fête, j'étais en voiture avec 2 amis et ils m'ont viré de la voiture ces méchants, j'étais loin de chez moi, j'avais faim et froid j'ai donc décidé d'aller chez mon Sensei préféré ! ^^

_Oublie moi la prochaine fois ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question… Pourquoi tu es encore ici à squatter mon canapé tu aurais pu repartir l'après midi ?

_Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi, **l'ignora Gin**, je suis drôle sympa génial et beau gosse. Au faite en parlant de ca, tu as une deuxième chambre même si elle te sert de bureau il y a un lit au fond, alors pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de dormir sur le canapé ?

_Pour te dissuader de venir ici ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel.

_Mmh tu ne dirais pas si j'étais une rouquine mignonne avec de gros seins et …

_Quel genre de fête ? **Le coupa Aizen**

_L'anniversaire de Grimmjow ! C'était génial…

_L'anniversaire de cet attardé pff ! J'y vais, **dit- il en se levant**, tu claqueras la porte en partant.

_Attend tu ne veux pas savoir il y avait qui ?

_...

_Y avait moi, bien sur, Grimmjow en même temps c'est son anniversaire c'est normal, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Luppi, Meno…

Aizen murmura « Inutile » et partit avant même que Gin ne puisse terminer sa liste, celui-ci regarda son café et sourit

_J'avais même pas terminé… Le plus intéressant restait à venir…^^

Au même moment un peu plus loin dans la ville de Karakura, dans une grande traditionnelle maison japonaise

POV Rukia

Je finis mon petit déjeuner dans le calme à ma table il y a Ururu et Byakuya, celui-ci rompt le silence.

_J'ai parlé à Inoue, pour les fêtes de noël…

_Oh tu as accepté ! C'est génial, je pense qu'elle allait les passé seule…

_Calme toi elle n'a pas encore accepté, elle a eu une réaction assez étrange elle s'est enfuie en courant. Sais-tu ce qui la tracasse en ce moment ?

_Non pas vraiment…

_Etes vous des amies ? J'espère que tu ne l'invite pas par pitié!

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, Byakuya se lève, il part toujours en avance. En faite il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche d'Inoue, en 2nd elle passé son temps avec Tatsuki et cette année elle passe son temps avec ses élèves de LNS et ca a l'air de lui attirer pas mal de problèmes mais elle garde tout pour elle. J'ai appris seulement pendant les grandes vacances qu'elle était orpheline par Ichigo. Pour moi elle n'était que l'amie d'Ichigo et de Renji, j'ai même pensé qu'elle était amoureuse de ce dernier pendant un moment, car ils étaient souvent ensemble mais en faite c'est parce qu'elle travaille pour son parrain, Urahara. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de parler avec elle, pourtant je trouve que c'est une fille géniale et très courageuse qui arrive à mettre les gens en confiance. Mais c'était ainsi…

POV Normal

De l'autre côté de la ville une jeune fille rousse éternua, pour elle aussi une routine s'était installer, chaque matin elle faisait le trajet avec le garçon le plus froid du lycée Ulquiorra Schiffer. En faite voyant qu'ils se voyaient toujours à la même heure au même endroit, ils faisaient logiquement le reste du chemin ensemble au grand damne du garçon. Bien sûr cette habitude avait pris place petit à petit… Au mois de septembre Inoue marchait toujours un mètre derrière lui dans le silence, en octobre ils marchaient à la même hauteur Inoue essayait d'entretenir une conversation sans grand résultat. Et en Novembre Inoue se surprit à l'attendre et lui parler sans retenue il ne répondait que par de brèves phrases, Ulquiorra aussi un jour s'étonna de l'avoir attendu 3 secondes avant de continuer son chemin, alors dans ces moments Inoue arrivait toujours vers lui en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Ce matin Inoue qui était arrivé en avance l'attendait quand elle l'aperçu elle leva le bras

_Ohayo Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'être moins bruyante, si ce n'était pas Inoue la personne aurait été vexé mais elle, elle le connaissait alors elle se mit à rire en s'excusant puis ils se mirent en chemin.

_Alors tu as passé un bon dimanche après cette soirée assez agité ? **Lui demanda Inoue.**

_...

_Je crois avoir trop bu j'ai un trou de mémoire, pas aussi énorme que la dernière fois mais je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai atterrie dans mon lit. La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est de vous avoir demandé de l'aide pour Hinamorie Momo. Aide que vous avez refusé…

_Tu n'a pas trop bu Noitora a mis une drogue dans ton verre appelé le Cero Double.

POV Inoue

Je m'arrête et reste bouche bée, je demande à Ulquiorra si c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie son silence veut tout dire. Je suis vraiment trop bête, je m'en veux terriblement plus les jours passent plus je me déçois.

_Fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne peut pas faire confiance en des mecs comme Noitora. La prochaine fois ramène ta propre bouteille de jus ou d'eau et laisse personne s'en approcher !

J'avance d'un pas plus rapide pour me placer face à Ulquiorra, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que lui me regarde avec la plus grande incompréhension.

_Ca te fait rire ?

_Tu as dit « la prochaine fois » ca voudrait dire que tu commences à me supporter en dehors de l'école aussi, **rigolais-je**

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu as mal compris si je t'ai dit de ramener une bouteille c'est qu'en règle général tu es insupportable mais quand tu es sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de la drogue c'est encore pire. Fais ce que tu veux quand je ne suis pas la, mais ne m'oblige pas à jouer au baby-sitter quand on est ensemble !!!

_Je… Je suis désolée. Si seulement il y avait un vaccin contre la bêtise je me l'injecterai tout de suite, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie les deux seuls fois où je suis sortis avec Ulquiorra j'ai fini soit bourré ou soit droguée. Je suis un boulet fini.

Le reste du chemin se fait dans le silence, quand on entre dans le lycée pour mettre nos chaussons, Ulquiorra me suis jusqu'à mon casier.

_C'est pourquoi pour profiter de la soirée en entier, ce serait mieux pour toi de ramener ta propre bouteille. Il semblerait que tu attires les problèmes naturellement, alors n'en rajoute pas en n'étant plus dans ton état normal. De toute façon la prochaine sortie ne sera pas chez Grimmjow et tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec Noitora. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend.

Sur ces mots Ulquiorra part vers son casier, Il… Il a tenté de se rattraper enfin je crois… Je sens la chaleur de mes joues et sourit. C'est Kurosaki-Kun qui me sort de mes pensées.

_Hey Inoue, ca va depuis samedi ? Fallait pas t'enfuir en courant, je t'aurai raccompagné ca aurait été plus prudent dans ton état.

_Mmh Ca va mieux, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, en faite je…

_Bah ne t'explique pas ! Ca devait être personnel, **dit-il en rougissant**

FLASHBACK d'Ichigo

Ichigo franchissait le pas de sa porte très préoccupé par l'attitude d'Inoue.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de s'enfuir comme ça ?

_IIIIICHIIIGOOOOO COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE TU RENTRE SITOT ? **Cria son père en fonçant sur lui.**

_TA GUEULE ! Inoue ne se sentait pas bien alors elle est rentrée !

_T'es sur ? Peut être que tu puais de la gueule et elle n'a pas voulu te le dire pour ne pas te vexer et s'est enfuie !!! Brosse-toi les dents fils indigne !!!

_Rho mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as vraiment des conseils de merde.

Ichigo se retourna pour faire dos à son père puis sentit son haleine, son père le prit par l'épaule et le dirigea vers le salon.

_Ne te tracasse pas fiston ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

_Je comprend pas on était au cinéma elle sort un moment car son portable sonne et reviens avant que le film ne commence, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter puis au bout d'une demi heure elle s'excuse et s'en vas en me laissant seul comme un imbécile, j'ai essayé de la rattraper mais elle s'est cachée dans une foule.

_Mmh je vois, ce coup de fil avant c'était peut être son petit fiancé, elle a voulu le tromper mais elle n'a pas pu au dernier moment et s'est enfuie.

_Tu crois ?

_A moins que… A moins qu'elle a eu une attaque surprise des anglais.

_Je ne voit pas…

_ Comment dire =___=, c'était peut être le début de la semaine des souris blanches, elle traverse la mer rouge, elle est en zone rouge, c'est la semaine du ketchup, la semaine du communisme.

Voyant l'incompréhension de son fils, Isshin perdit patience et lui donna un coup de coude en plein milieu du visage.

_ELLE AVAIT PEUT ETRE SES REGLES IMBECILE !!!!

Ichigo devint tout rouge.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

On se dirige vers la classe et on prend place, c'est bizarre d'habitude Kurosaki-Kun est assez curieux, ce n'est pas que sa nouvelle attitude me déplaît bien au contraire comme ça je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. En le regardant je repense à ce que Grimmjow m'a dit « le passé ne compte pas ». J'ai le droit, je dois avoir le droit de l'aimer de toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je veux sortir avec Kurosaki-Kun avant tout il faut voir si ce n'est pas une attirance à sens unique, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne réponde pas à mes sentiments si c'est le cas… T.T je pense m'effondrer dans une déprime pendant au moins une année, ensuite je ferai le deuil de mon amour pendant une autre année, et celle d'après j'essayerai de l'oublier, et la suivante j'apprendrai à revivre. En gros je prendrai un bon bout de temps pour m'en remettre…

Mais si sa réponse s'avère être positive, je demanderai quand même à Rukia. Oui ! J'ai besoin de sa bénédiction. Si ca se trouve elle l'aime encore mais je ne crois pas, ils semblent désormais plus amis qu'autre chose, en même temps l'année dernière on pensait qu'ils n'étaient que des amis… Faut se méfier des apparences Orihime…

Le cour d'Aizen-Sensei a déjà commencé depuis 20 minutes j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées je regarde à ma droite pour voir ce que j'ai raté mais Renji-Kun est endormi sur son cahier -__-. Quand je décide de prêter l'oreille en faite le professeur est simplement en train de parler des feuilles qu'il a quasiment toutes corrigées, si j'ai bien compris on aura les résultats Vendredi.

POV Normal

La journée se passa calmement, les cours se suivirent les uns après les autres la plupart des élèves n'avaient qu'une idée en tête les vacances de noël, il ne restait que trois semaines avant celle-ci. Inoue s'était donc donné ce laps de temps pour se rapprocher d'avantage de Kurosaki même si sa timidité l'empêcher d'avoir un comportement normal face à lui, elle faisait des efforts. Elle avait même demandé à Ulquiorra si ca le dérangeait qu'elle mange avec Kurosaki, il lui répondit juste qu'il en avait rien à faire. Son attitude moins stressé n'avait pas échappé à Renji qui lui fit remarquer pendant le cour quand Ichigo alla au tableau.

_Hey Inoue je suis fière de toi j'ai l'impression que tu peux enfin parler à ce crétin de rouquin sans te liquéfier !

_Hahaha tu trouves… Je…

Voyant que Rukia s'était retourné à ce moment là, Inoue ne termina pas ca phrase et sourit à Rukia, qui lui rendit son sourire avec une pointe de tristesse. Inoue baissa les yeux vers son cahier, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier et à faire abstraction qu'elle était l'ancienne petite amie d'Ichigo, Inoue avait peur elle savait que physiquement elle était tout le contraire de Rukia, de plus elles n'avaient pas du tout la même personnalité. Ce n'était pas gagné…

POV Inoue

Génial on est vendredi demain c'est enfin le weekend, et cette fois ci même si je travaille samedi en rentrant je me loue un film et dimanche je dors toute la journée, mmh avant ca j'irai prier sur la tombe de Onee-San… J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire ! Il ne doit pas être fier de moi en ce moment…Pendant l'interclasse qui sépare le cour d'anglais et de mathématiques les élèves vont voir les résultats.

_Beh lève toi Renji-Kun

_Ah non aujourd'hui il n'affiche que les 50 premiers ca sert à rien même si tu m'as aidé à réviser faut pas déconner.

_Dis pas des choses comme ça.

_Mais je peux t'accompagner à voir les résultats, et ton sacre ma jolie.

Renji-Kun se lève et je le suis. En sortant de la salle il percute Ishida-Kun.

_Beh alors Ishida t'en fait une tête? T'es premier à tous les coups… Bah oui on ne peut pas faire mieux.

_Tais toi, **dit-il en allant s'asseoir**.

Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué ! Devant le tableau des résultats je comprends tout de suite, Ishida-Kun n'est plus premier j'ai du mal à y croire et celui qui occupe maintenant la tête du podium c'est Ulquiorra Schiffer !!! Sa note est incroyable il a du faire un sans faute pendant tout les examens, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi intelligent enfin il m'a déjà expliqué un exercice en anglais et en japonais mais je suis vraiment impressionnée. Ishida est deuxième a égalité avec Toshiro Hitsugaya et moi je suis troisième je suis vraiment surprise et soulagée avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce trimestre ca n'a pas affecté mes examens ^^ Yeah !!! Je retourne en classe pour voir Ulquiorra afin de le féliciter… Il est entouré des filles de la classe… et des classes voisines et même des secondes et quelques terminales

_Oh Schiffer- San c'est incroyable que tu sois premier en plus d'être beau, **dit une fille de la classe de Shinji**

_Schiffer-Sempai est ce que tu pourras nous donner des cours particuliers ? **Firent un groupe de seconde.**

_Est ce que tu as une petite amie ? **Demanda une fille de terminal**

Ulquiorra les ignore et préfère se concentrer sur son livre, même si il ne le montre il doit au bord de l'implosion. Ca me fait vraiment rire, contrairement aux autres garçons…

_C'est pas vrai pourquoi elles sont autour de lui? Il a quoi de spécial, **fit Hirako-Kun**

_Beh il est arrivé premier, **lui répondit calmement Sado-Kun**, c'est pas rien.

_C'est pas une raison, **pleura Keigo**, il arrive et se met toutes les nanas dans la poche je hais ce type T.T. Et toi t'en penses quoi Ichigo.

_J'en ai absolument rien à faire…

_Laisse tombé Keigo, il ne peut pas comprendre il n'a jamais plut aux nanas, **se moqua Hirako-Kun. **

Après une pause rallongé, Shunsui-Sensei décide de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la classe en commençant par virer toutes filles qui piaillent autour d'Ulquiorra, je crois avoir rêver mais on dirait qu'il en profite pour leur mettre la main au fesse -__-. Tout le monde commence à regagner sa place petit à petit, sur ma table un papier plié en 4

« Ca te dit d'aller manger autre part à midi ensemble, les garçon sont un peu trop excités à mon goût. Rukia »

Tiens c'est étonnant mais pourquoi pas s'éloigner de toute cette agitation, Rukia se tourne vers moi je lève mon pouce pour approbation, elle sourit. A midi je rejoins Rukia au 4ème étage dans la salle de Kurotsuchi-Sensei, Shunsui-Sensei m'a retardé avec les félicitations pour mes résultats, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les compliments surtout quand ça vient d'un professeur… Je me rappelle soudainement d'Aizen-Sensei… Un frisson me parcours. Génial le nouvel escalier est fini on peut désormais aller directement au 4éme étage sans passer par le couloir des salles de classe de terminal !!! Dans la salle Rukia est assise je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour le retard, et on commence à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. En faite c'est plutôt moi qui parle beaucoup ou plutôt bafouille quand elle demande quelle relation j'entretiens avec Ulquiorra et Grimmjow… Résultat j'ai à peine touché à mon bento, et je suis sûr que Rukia n'a pas compris un mot de ce que je disais… Des cours d'expression oral seraient la bienvenue au lycée…

_Ichigo m'a dit qu'il t'avait mis au courant sur notre relation passée quand vous étiez au cinéma !

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'en parlerai à personne.

_Je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance, merci.

Dis comme ca j'ai l'impression d'être une méchante qui lui essaye de piquer son petit ami, MAIS ils ne sont plus ensemble je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour lui demandé si ca ne la dérangerait pas que j'invite Kurosaki-Kun. Il y a un long silence, je ne sais pas comment mettre ca sur le tapis, surtout qu'il y a une impression de mal aise de chaque côté.

_Je n'y avais vu que du feu… Vous êtes restés en bon termes même après votre rupture j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas changé comme si il n'y avait rien eu, vous êtes toujours aussi énergiques dans vos disputes, **rigolais-je nerveusement**

Rukia sourit tristement, il ya encore un autre silence pesant je baisse la tête et joue avec mon riz

_Dis moi s'il n'y avait pas eu cette erreur de diagnostique, vous… Vous serez resté encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ?

_Et si je te disais que ce n'était pas une erreur, si je te disais que j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Qu'est ce que…

_QUOI !!!

_Non je plaisante voyons, allez on descend ca va bientôt être l'heure, **dit elle en ramassant son bento**

Rukia se lève et commence à se diriger vers la porte. Il n'y avait rien de marrant ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Je me lève à mon tour prends se main, j'ai senti sa voix faillir ce n'était que pendant un court instant mais je l'ai senti. Ce n'était pas une blague…

_Rukia ! Tu… Tu étais vraiment…

_C'était une hypothèse, **me coupa t-elle froidement**

Un autre silence, je sers sa main de plus en plus en fort, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle peut se confier, qu'elle peut avoir confiance. Je ne connais pas vraiment Rukia, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un visage aussi triste et je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix trembler une seule fois.

_On avait l'habitude de se protégé mais pas cette fois… au bout de quelques jours je me sentais mal et j'étais prise de nausée. Tu dois connaître les symptômes vu que tu fais parti du comité de la santé… Sur le coup je n'y avais pas pensé, pour moi c'était un repas qui avait mal passé… J'ai acheté un test de grossesse et c'était positif… Je suis resté toute la nuit dans la salle de bain. J'ai attendu quelques jours avant d'en parler à Ichigo je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir… Ca été assez violent il ne ma pas cru et est resté silencieux une dizaine de minutes, puis il a commencé à paniquer avant de s'énerver.

FLASHBACK DE Rukia

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais le garder, on a que 16 ans !!! TU REALISE 16 ANS AVEC UN MOME EN CHARGE !!!

_On va se débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas ET une chose est sûre c'est que tu n'avorteras pas !

_Je ne vais pas imposer ca à ma famille…

_Tu parles de notre futur enfant en disant « ca » !

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais je vais me faire renier par ma propre famille, je serai la honte…

_On n'est plus en 1900 c'est fini, et au pire je t'épouse

_ «Au pire je t'épouse », **imita Rukia**, mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois que tout est aussi simple ! Tu ne peux pas répondre que ca ! L'école, notre vie d'adolescent t'en fait quoi on est encore que des gamins.

_La seule gamine que je vois est en face de moi ! Ne te montre pas aussi égoïste cet enfant à le droit de naître

FIN du FLASHBACK

_... Les cris ont redoublés d'intensité et une chose en entrainant une autre on a commencé à s'insulter et je lui balancé tout ce que je trouvais à portée de main et on a finit par rompre. Il a prit sa valise et a quitter la demeure Kuchiki. 2 semaines plus tard il a appelé pour savoir comment « on » allait moi et le bébé je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur de diagnostique le test de grossesse était défectueux et que j'avais juste eu un peu de retard.

Rukia fixe le sol et je fais de même, ma main délaisse la sienne peu à peu pour aller m'asseoir

_Donc tu…Tu !

_Un soir j'ai dit que j'allais faire un tour, j'ai pris mon vélo et j'ai parcouru 30km pour trouver une clinique où j'avais pris contact par téléphone, j'ai avorté le soir même… Alors que je devais rester en observation je me suis enfuie directement après pour rentré cher moi comme si de rien était… Tu penses que je suis un monstre, que je n'aurai pas du le faire, **dit elle en levant les yeux vers moi,** Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

_ Parle Orihime dis quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois dans ta vie stupide vie !!! Peu … Peu importe quelle solution tu aurais choisi Je… Je pense que tu a beaucoup de courage pour avoir choisi une telle décision seule et dans ces circonstances, si tu penses avoir fait le bon choix alors essaye de pas être prise de remords c'est la pire des choses car ca te détruit de l'intérieur. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est d'avancer, même si ce la doit être dure, Rukia. Sache aussi que je ne te juge pas. Tu n'es pas un monstre, juste une fille de 16 ans qui a eu peur de voir son univers s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Moi-même je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait à ta place ainsi que toutes les filles de notre âge. Kurosaki-Kun… Tu comptes lui dire ?

_Jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé…

_Tu…Tu l'aime toujours ?

_Je crois que oui… On s'est vraiment quitté en mauvais thermes, et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Maintenant nous ne sommes que des amis… Et toi Inoue soit sincère… Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Ichigo ?

Je baisse la tête et une larme tombe sur mon genou, je respire silencieuse

_Ku…Kurosaki-Kun n'est qu'un ami, j'éprouve juste de l'admiration pour lui, mais aucun sentiment amoureux. Lâche !

Rukia se dirige vers la porte et me remercie même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle dit avoir eu besoin de parler et que ca la soulageait je la comprends un tel secret! Elle attend que je ramasse mes affaires pour qu'on y aille, je renverse mon bento.

_Vas y en première, je vais ramasser, c'est la salle de Kurotsuchi-Sensei, il va faire une jaunisse s'il découvre qu'on était la pendant son absence.

Rukia sourit et s'en va, je prends un seau une pelle et un chiffon et commence à tout nettoyer. Il ne faut pas que je pleurs, il ne faut pas que je pleurs ! Plus je me répète cette phrase plus mes larmes coulent au finale c'est un torrent qui tombe par terre sur ma nourriture. Rukia était vraiment enceinte, et semble encore amoureuse. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux plus l'aimer. J'ai vraiment été stupide… Jusqu'au bout j'y ai cru, j'ai pensé que ca pouvait se faire mais c'est évident qu'ils sont destiné à être ensemble, Kurosaki-Kun voulait même l'épouser. Il faut que je me calme… Pourquoi est ce que je pleur ? Je fais vraiment pale figure à côté de Rukia, elle m'a raconté son histoire sans verser une seule larme, alors que moi je pleurs comme idiote parce que j'ai toujours vécu dans l'illusion, parce que j'ai toujours eu espoir et surtout je pleurs car je suis triste pour Rukia, elle était seule pendant toute cette épreuve. Le regrette-elle ? En plus je n'ai même pas su me montrer franche avec elle j'aurai pu lui dire que Kurosaki-Kun comptai vraiment plus qu'un ami à mes yeux.

J'entends la porte coulisser ce doit être Rukia il faut que je me cache sous la table ! J'essuie mes larmes, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Les pas sont plus lourd… Qui ca peut être ?

_Putain on se les caille ! C'est mort pour le toit pendant un bon moment. Bon ou est le numéro de ce crétin… Allo Ilforte, écoute ya eu quelques soucis donc tu vas…

C'est Grimmjow !!! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! J'ai besoin de réconfort et Dieu envoie l'homme qui a voulu me taper je ne sais combien de fois en 3 mois. Faut pas qu'il me voit, comme d'habitude il n'ira pas de main morte avec les insultes, il ne va vraiment pas m'aider à me sentir mieux. Mais vaut mieux que je sorte sinon il va croire que je l'espionne… Il y a un air de déjà vu je ne ferai pas 2 fois la même erreur. Je commence à lever mon bras petit a petit. Les pas se rapprochent, Grimmjow me voit par terre et soupire, vu d'en bas il est encore plus impressionnant.

POV Grimmjow

_Attend je te rappelle parles en à ton débile de frère… Encore toi !!! C'est pas vrai tu me suis ou quoi ?!?

_Bonjour Grimmjow…

_Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Putain c'est quoi par terre t'as vomi ?!? Mais t'es degueu !!!

_Non c'est mon déjeuner que j'ai renversé… Du vomi…-___- C'était du riz à la pate d'haricot et a la mayonnaise. Pff je n'ai même pas mangé, de toute façon je n'ai plus d'appétit

Je mets mon portable dans ma poche et vais m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau sous lequel elle s'était cachée. Elle se hâte de nettoyer le sol, nettoie son bento au robinet. Elle tremble comme une feuille et a les yeux tout rouges, comme ses joues

_ T'étais encore en train de chialer ! J'ai vu une brunette sortir de la salle. Vous vous êtes battus ? Fallait m'appeler ca m'excite toujours de voir deux gonzesses se battre.

_ Rukia? Mais non c'est une camarade de classe, **sourit-elle**, elle voulait qu'on s'éloigne du brouhaha dut au résultat de fin de trimestre pour manger.

Son sourire est faux… Rukia c'est le même nom qu'elle a prononcé la dernière fois, si j'ai bien compris cette nana sort avec le mec que la cruche kiff. La brunette était très mignonne… Quelle tête doit avoir ce gars pour que 2 nanas se battent pour lui ? Elle finit de rassembler ses affaires et au moment de partir je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui attrape par la main pour qu'on soit face à face.

_Arrête de chialer ! Si tu veux quelque chose bouge toi au lieu de rester cacher sous une table, c'est pathétique. Pourquoi je lui dis ca ?

_ Tu sais Grimmjow j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé…, **dit elle en pleurs**, mais des fois on ne peut rien contre le passé ou même le destin, il faut savoir abandonné je…

_ TA GUEULE !!! Quand t'es en face de moi ne tiens pas ce genre de discours !

Elle sursaute et nettoie avec sa manche chaque larme avant qu'elle ne coule le long de son visage… J'aime pas ce visage. C'est quand elle sert fort ma main que je remarque qu'elle ne s'est pas hâté de l'enlever comme elle l'aurait normalement fait, j'aime vraiment pas cette tête…

_Je dois passer à autre chose…

_Tu veux un joint ?

_QUOI ! Passer à autre chose ne signifie pas commencer une carrière de droguée ! Non merci

_Beh t'as déjà commencé une carrière d'alcoolo… donc on sèche les cours et on va boire une bière au bar où Kaien travaille à mi temps ?

_Non ca ira, je vais y aller ca fait 10 minutes que je devrai être en cour avec Aizen-Sensei.

_Oublie cet enfoiré ! Tu vas me dire que t'as pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs aujourd'hui ? Allez si tu devais aller à un endroit ce serait où ?

_... Au cimetière…

_Te suicidé pour un mec tu vas loin là !

_Mais non ce serait pour aller voir mon frère… OU sinon à Hokkaido aller voir ma meilleure amie Tatsuki.

Je rapproche un tabouret et la force à s'asseoir en face de moi tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

_Joue pas la chieuse ! J'ai dit une bière ! En plus je suis sûr que si je te ramène on aura rien à débourser, après tout il va être content de revoir la nana qui la embrassé.

_Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles j'ai jamais embrassé Kaien.

_Si Gin m'a montré la photo que Luppi a prise ! Beh dis donc tu te lâche, tu joue à la sainte nitouche mais en faite t'es comme tout le monde t'as les hormones en chaleurs.

_Que… Quoi… Je… Shiba… Juh… Me… J'ai rêvé que c'était Kurosaki-Kun qui était venu me chercher sur âne ailé et sur mes genoux il y avait une chauve souris ayant le même regard qu'Ulquiorra, un renard ressemblant a Ichimaru-Sempai, un saké appelé Matsumoto et la fée Luppi. Il semblerait que mon rêve se soit entremêlait avec la réalité. Faut que je m'excuse auprès de Shiba-San je l'ai embrassé contre son gré

_Tu rigole « contre son gré » J'aurai tout entendu avec HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA… Alors qui embrasse le mieux ? Moi ou Kaien je suppose que tu n'as pas embrassé d'autre mec !

_Que… C'est… o////O

_Mh tu ne te souviens pas du baiser de Kaien et tu m'as dit que j'avais les lèvres douces et chaudes donc j'en conclue que c'est moi ! Mais j'ai pas envie de rester à un partout avec Kaien.

POV Inoue

Quoi j'ai dit un truc pareil moi! Bon c'est un peu vrai mais jamais je lui aurai dit !!! Et jamais je ne l'avouerai… Je n'ai pas apprécié ce baiser pas le moins du monde… Oui j'ai détesté ! Et qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « j'ai pas envie de rester à un partout avec Kaien ». Pourquoi il approche mon tabouret encore plus de lui ? Voyant que je ne me laisse pas faire et que je m'accroche à la table il me tire la main si fort vers lui que je descends du tabouret d'un coup nous sommes presque à la même hauteur pourtant il est assis. Pourquoi on est toujours main dans la main? Tiens… Il porte le bracelet que je lui ai offert, ca me rappelle le jour où je lui ai acheté je me souviens être resté un quart d'heure devant ce bracelet en me demanda s'il aimait les accessoires j'avais peur qu'il me le jette en plein visage. Il regarde à son tour son poignet

_C'est le seul cadeau potable de mon anniversaire ! Offert par celle qui me connait le moins et à qui je fais peur… Ironique non ?

Il me fait la liste de ses autres cadeaux, il y a un silence je tente de cacher mon visage avec ma main.

_Tu chiales encore ?

Grimmjow enlève ma main qui couvre mon visage et semble très surprise de me voir toute rouge les larmes aux yeux, mais ce sont des larmes de rire, je commence à rire doucement puis je ne peux pas me retenir j'éclate de rire. Une paire de chaussure dont les deux sont de la gauche, une place pour une boite gay et un autographe ^^

_Un livre pour enfant de 2 ans sur les animaux de la jungle hahahahahaha !!! Alors Ulquiorra aurait le sens de l'humour… étonnant !!! **Plaisantais-je**

_Ca te fait rire ! Il paye rien pour attendre il se fout de ma gueule. Bon au moins ca aurait eu le mérite de t'enlevé la tronche de tapette que tu tiré tout à l'heure. Alors on va la boire cette bière ?

…

…

…

* * *

**Little Fly : Voila bon je m'excuse encore du retard, surtout que je suis la première à pleurer quand une fanfic n'a plus d'actualité.  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai continué à écrire, j'ai au moins 3 chapitre d'avances, alors que d'habitude j'écrivais au fur et à mesure.  
C'est aussi une des causes de mon retard, je devais prendre au moins 2 chapitres d'avances pour organiser des autres scènes qui auront des conséquences dans le futur, je ne pouvais donc pas les négliger.**

Sachez aussi pour ceux et celles qui le pensait, moi LittleFly je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic, pas le moins du monde ^^ J'ai même envie de suivre Inoue jusqu'a la fin du lycée mais on verra la tournure des événements.

Au faite j'ai un blog, juste pour illustrer quelques chapitres, le lien sera prochainement sur mon profil. Je pense aussi y poster des One Shots avec des couples dont on entend pas souvent parler, dont des crossover avec Naruto mais ce n'est pas pour toute suite.  
Je devrai reprendre un rythme de parution raisonnable donc à trés bientôt pour le 15ème chapitre " L'incident "

BYE BYE


	15. Chapter 15 : L'incident

**Hey beh, si on m'avait dit que je ferais plus de 10 chapitres de ma fiction jamais je ne l'aurai cru. J'espère que vous l'aimez toujours autant, et que vous ne vous en lassez pas.  
Je ne précipite pas les choses dans les relations entre les personnages c'est pour ca que ca peut paraitre long, mais on note quand même quelques changements entre eux.  
Je suis contente de voir toujours autant de commentaires.**

**Anges907 : **Hello Anges toujours au rendez-vous c'est génial ! Penser à ma fiction en cour je suis très flatté^^. Il m'est aussi arrivé de pensé a des fictions que j'avais lu en cour Aussi pendant les maths bizarrement XD … Des fics qui n'avaient pas été terminé Snif T.T En tout cas ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché. Encore Merci !

**Bleachichime** : Rend moi service, Tue cet Ichigo ! Ca va pas de rendre triste Inoue !

Ichigo : C'est toi l'auteur Idiote ! J'ai rien contre elle.

Ne m'énerve pas, de toute façon quelqu'un va s'occuper de toi dans ce chapitre ! :-p. Moi aussi étant une pro Ichime je n'ai pas aimé écrire le moment ou Rukia parle de sa relation d'antan avec le rouquin.

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Grimmjow est un mec ! Et pas n'importe lequel, je suis sur que c'est plus qu'un baiser qu'il veut… Hihihi

**Jinx **: Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite. Promis plus d'absence aussi longue de deux mois… Enfin jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Mais bon c'est pas pour toute de suite alors j'en profite ^^

**Orihime-Sama** : C'est Hallucinant mais moi aussi je n'aime pas l'IchiRukia ! Je n'ai jamais lu de fiction les concernant. Je suis pro Ichime à 200% ! Mais bon c'est juste pour le bien de ma Fiction. J'avais pensé a Tousen et même WonderWyce…

**Louise- Sama : **Hey un nouveau nom ! C'est cool j'espère le revoir. Merci pour le commentaire ! Kaien et Inoue… Je sais pas… Je ne pense pas… Ou j'en ai aucune idée XD.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

**L'incident**

_Ca te fait rire ! Il paye rien pour attendre il se fout de ma gueule. Bon au moins ca aurait eu le mérite de t'enlevé la tronche de tapette que tu tiré tout à l'heure. Alors on va la boire cette bière.

C'est vrai, c'est incroyable mais pendant un instant j'ai oublié ma tristesse. Qui l'eut cru que ce serait grâce à Grimmjow ? Après tout je n'ai pas envie de rester à l'école aujourd'hui. Je prendrai autre chose que de l'alcool, c'est assez tentant… Au moment où j'allais lui donner ma réponse la porte s'ouvre… C'est Byakuya, il nous regarde avec de grands yeux et s'attarde sur le fait qu'on se tienne la main. C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon du tout ! Qu'est qu'il va penser ? Grimmjow et moi dans une salle vide pendant les heures de cours à se tenir la main ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu et qu'il vient juste d'arriver. Pourquoi sur tout les professeurs du lycée il a fallut que ce soit Byakuya qui ouvre la porte ? T///T J'ai trop honte!

_Inoue ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cour ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ?

_Non! Non ! Je… Bento… Euh…J'y vais de ce pas.

J'enlève violemment ma main de celle de Grimmjow et sort précipitamment de la salle tête baissé, en m'excusant au passage auprès de Byakuya. La honte ! La honte ! LA HONTE !!! Quelle situation embarrassante ! Après le coup de la photo, du baiser au milieu de la cour ca prête à confusion et un malentendu arrive si vite. Bon je peux être rassuré Byakuya n'est pas le genre à rapporter ce qu'il voit, en faite ca aurait pu être pire… Ca aurait pu être Shunsui-Sensei ou un élève. Arrivé devant ma salle je prends une profonde inspiration. Comme par hasard il faut qu'on ait cour avec Aizen-Sensei. Profitant de l'absence de Kurotsuchi-Sensei il a prit ses deux heures de cours de sciences physique pour nous mettre un cour de SES et de vie de classe. Je frappe à la porte et entre après avoir entendu la voix du professeur je m'incline pour m'excuser du retard. Je déteste arriver en retard tout le monde vous regarde comme une nouvelle qui vient d'arriver.

_Tiens Inoue vous avez rater tout le cour de SES je m'apprêtais à parler des résultats. Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

_Je…J'ai renversé mon bento et je…

_Bon ca ira pour cette fois, après tout vous êtes arrivé 3ème au classement des élèves du lycée, je peux bien vous faire une fleur. Regagnez votre place.

Je traverse la classe pour aller à ma place, quand mon regard croise celui de Kurosaki-Kun je baisse les yeux.

_Beh dis donc je vais me mettre à bosser moi si ca permet d'éviter les serments de Gringalet-Sensei, **fit Renji-Kun**, au faite où est ton bento ? Tu l'as cassé ?

_Zut je l'ai oublié dans la salle, je me suis tellement précipité de sortir.

_Toujours aussi tête en l'air, au faite je voulais t'en parler à midi, mais tu t'es enfuie en courant avec Chappy-Girl. Mais cette année pour les vacances…

Renji-Kun n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rukia se retourne pour lui balancer un surligneur de toutes ses forces en plein milieu du visage. Aizen-Sensei cesse d'écrire au tableau et se retourne pour savoir d'où vient cette agitation, Rukia, Renji-Kun et moi plongeons notre tête dans un livre -__- pas très discret mais Aizen-Sensei continue

_Rukia je vais te tuer, **s'énerva Renji-Kun avant de se retourné vers moi toujours caché sous son livre**, bon je te disais que cette année pour les vacances de noël, Jinta et moi allons voir nos parents en Australie et Kisuke nous accompagnent.

_Alors MCC sera fermé ! Moi qui comptais me tuer à la tâche et même demandé des heures supplémentaires pour oublier Kurosaki-Kun. 

_Non puisque Tessai reste, en faite Kisuke a prévu d'engager un autre serveur pendant cette période. Voila je voulais te mettre au courant. Au faite tu fais quoi pour noël ?

_ Je pense que je vais aller chez de la famille après le travail et…

_Renji et Inoue vous n'avez pas fini de parler, **nous coupa Aizen-Sensei**, restez concentré il ne…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement d'un coup, la plupart des élèves ont sursautés… Grimmjow entre dans la salle de classe et la traverse jusqu'à ma place. Non c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible!!! Il me balance quelque chose sur le bureau.

_T'as oublié ton bento !!!

_Merci…

Il repart comme si de rien n'était, en repassant devant Aizen-Sensei, mais celui-ci n'a pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme si de rien n'était.

_Pour qui vous prenez vous pour entrer ainsi dans une salle de classe ?

_Tu me vouvoie maintenant sale enfoiré !

Mais Grimmjow est taré de lui répondre ainsi, en plus devant toute la classe. Les professeurs détestent qu'on remette en question leur autorité devant leurs élèves, c'est comme un inconnu insultant un père devant son fils il perd toute crédibilité de son autorité. Aizen-Sensei le regarde d'un mauvais œil je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un ainsi. Grimmjow rigole et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui après l'avoir quasiment cassé en l'ouvrant, il crie dans la classe

_La prochaine fois ne va pas au cour de ce pervers et viens boire une bière !

GRIMMJOW !!! Tu vas m'avoir des ennuis ! Qu'est qu'il ne va pas chez toi pour débarqué comme un fou et crier qu'on doit aller boire bière ? Maintenant tout le monde me fixe ! T.T Ca y est Kurosaki-Kun va vraiment croire que je sors avec toi… Enfin normalement ce qu'il pense ne doit pas m'importé étant donné que j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre entre Kurosaki-Kun et Rukia… Hum dis comme ca, ca sonne comme si j'avais eu une chance qu'il m'aime… Bref… Et surtout pourquoi tu insulte Aizen-Sensei de pervers? Grimmjow quitte la salle suivit de près par Aizen-Sensei, on tend tous l'oreille mais on a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe il semblerait qu'ils soient au bout du couloir, en faite celui qu'on entend le plus c'est Grimmjow.

_ … Tu m'explique ? **Me demande Renji-Kun**, en tout cas ya au moins un point positif…

Euh… Comment expliquer qu'un terminal débarque dans votre classe, insulte le professeur et parle d'alcool. Alors là je passe, je n'arrive même pas à trouver une raison à part que Grimmjow aime la provocation. Je ne vois pas le positif dedans…

_...Le fait qu'il insulte Gringalet-Sensei devant tout le monde, **continue t-il**, j'approuve à fond ! Ce mec doit savoir des trucs sur lui, derrière un mec à lunettes se cache toujours un pervers ! N'est pas Ishida ?

Quelques garçons de la classe rigolent alors que les filles discutent entre elles pour essayer de se souvenirs si Aizen-Sensei a déjà eu des agissements suspects. C'est fou ce qu'une phrase peut déborder vers des exagérations. La classe se divise alors en deux camps : garçons contre filles. Ces dernières vouent un culte à Aizen-Sensei et le défendent bec et ongles, tandis que les garçons lui trouvent tout les défauts du monde à commencer par être plus cléments avec les filles

_Vous êtes jaloux d'Aizen-Sensei parce qu'il est beau et intelligent et il se comporte beaucoup mieux avec nous que vous bande de gamins.

_Tu plaisante ton Aizen-Sensei n'est qu'un pervers comment ca se fait que les seuls à être puni avec lui ce soit les mecs ? Les seuls à être interroger pour les questions les plus difficiles ce soit les mecs?

Bon ils s'exagèrent un peu Aizen-Sensei n'est pas du genre à faire la différence entre les élèves. Ahlala Grimmjow, tu viens de provoquer le chaos dans la classe. Je pense que les garçons savent très bien qu'ils en rajoutent et ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent, ils font juste ca pour embêter les filles. La preuve la plupart des mecs sont mort de rire. Hey oui on ne touche pas à l'idole d'une jeune adolescente ^^. La classe se calme quand on entend la grosse voix de Grimmjow sortir une énième insulte. Je me demande ce que Kurosaki-Kun pense de tout ça il est resté très calme depuis le début, il doit penser que je lui ai encore menti… Quand Aizen-Sensei revient il n'y a pas un bruit dans la classe, son aura semble avoir changé du tout au tout.

_Inoue vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! Pour nous mettre d'accord sur vos heures de colle pour perturbation de cour.

_Oui Sensei ! POURQUOIIIIII ??? T.T

_Excusez moi Sensei, **dit Ishida en se levant**, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Inoue devrait être puni. Elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec votre altercation avec cet élève. Elle n'est pas responsable de ces agissements.

_De toute façon c'est l'heure de vie de classe ca tombe bien ! On va pouvoir parler de ce qu'il ne va pas dans la classe et faire un bilan. Ishida prenez place devant (**NDA Ishida est délégué va savoir pourquoi **). Tout d'abord je tiens a félicité 3 élèves, c'est un honneur pour un professeur principal de voir 3 élèves sur le podium. Sinon pour les autres continuez à faire de votre mieux.

_De la part de l'ensemble des professeurs, **commença Ishida**, ils considèrent que la classe a un bon comportement et un niveau partagé sauf Kurotsuchi-Sensei qui je cite « la classe est un ramassis de merdeux, bons à rien et futur chômeur je les déteste tous !!! Ils méritent tous d'être enfermé dans un labo pour étudier leurs bêtises », Zaraki-Sensei souhaite nous ramené en excursion scolaire…

_COOL !!! **Jubila la classe**

_ Euh calmez-vous… Je cite « Laissez moi cette bande de tapette avec moi une semaine dans la montagne et je vous les ramène changer ! » Yamamoto-Sama étudie sa proposition mais elle sera sûrement rejetée ,car comme il l'a dit un professeur ayant un casier judicaire aussi long que le bras ne peut pas aller à la montagne pendant une semaine avec une classe de mineurs sans une horde de policiers le surveillant et cela couterait trop cher. Voila…

Ishida semble vraiment blasé, et cela n'a échappé à personne. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause des résultats il doit sûrement penser à la réaction de son père, on en parle rarement mais je crois qu'il lui met la pression. Il retourne à sa place, l'heure de vie de classe continue comme à son habitude Aizen-Sensei motive les élèves à faire de leurs mieux, les élèves posent leurs questions. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à écouter, quelle longue journée… Et ce n'est même pas fini il y a 2 heures de japonais puis le Kendo après. L'heure terminé je vais voir Aizen-Sensei en faite personne n'a parlé de mon cas pour les heures de colles T.T il installe une chaise en face de son bureau et m'y fait m'asseoir, et s'installe à son tour. Avant même qu'il commence je me lance

_Je m'excuse pour l'attitude de Grimmjow. Car il ne le fera jamais -__- Pourquoi le déteste t-il autant ? 

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Je me suis emporté vous ne serez pas retenue pour la bêtise des autres.

_Merci Sensei ! Il est trop gentil ^///^

_Par contre, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires personnelles. Mais quels genres de relations entretenez-vous avec lui ? Est ce que Grimmjow est votre petit ami ?

_NON !!! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est juste… Est ce que je peux dire ami ? Une connaissance.

_Une connaissance… La photo, le baiser ca me semble beaucoup plus que ça… Excusez moi je deviens beaucoup trop indiscret… C'est juste que je connais Grimmjow j'ai été son professeur vous l'avez vu c'est un être violent, et peu fréquentable je m'inquiète sincèrement pour vous. Il est très égoïste j'ai peur qu'il ne profite de votre gentillesse…

J'écoute Aizen-Sensei sans dire un mot et je reste tête baissé sur son bureau, c'est vrai que Grimmjow est très violent je l'ai vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois et dernièrement à son anniversaire avec Haribelle, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas fréquentable avec cette histoire de Cero mais…

_Vous avez raison il est très impulsif, s'énerve vite et il est très violent néanmoins… Malgré ses défauts je sens que Grimmjow n'a pas un mauvais fond. Je n'excuse pas son comportement pas le moins du monde. Mais bizarrement quand ca n'allait pas Grimmjow étais là et par 2 fois il m'a remonté le moral… à sa façon. Il n'est pas si égoïste que ça, pourtant il me fait très peur je tremble comme une feuille quand il est à côté. Le jour de son anniversaire…

_Le jour de son anniversaire ?!? Vous étiez à son anniversaire ?

_Oui ! On s'est parlé un bout de temps Grimmjow ne provoque pas toujours, il a dit que le bracelet en cuir que je lui avais offert était cool, il lui arrive aussi de faire des compliments, **rigolais-je**

_Je vois… Donc c'est bien ce que je disais Grimmjow n'est pas une simple connaissance… Bon je vais vous faire un mot de retard pour le cour de Japonais. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Merci

_C'est normal je vous ai retenu pour que l'on parle…

_Non pas pour le mot de retard, mais merci pour tout… De vous inquiétez, d'être à l'écoute, de vos conseils, d'être un super professeur principal… Excusez ma familiarité mais c'est si rare pour les élèves d'être aussi proche de leurs Sensei. On n'ose pas leur parler mais avec vous c'est différent.

_Ne vous excusez pas de votre familiarité, **rigole t-il**, ce que vous dites me touche beaucoup. Je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de parler ou si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, des fois c'est mieux de parler à un adulte qu'à un voyou… Et puis ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'être proche de vous Inoue. Passez-moi votre portable je vais vous laissez mon numéro et mon adresse comme ca si vous avez un souci vous pourrez m'appeler ou venir me voir à l'heure que vous voulez. Ce sera notre secret… Je l'inscrit au nom de So… On continuera notre conversation au Kendo sur le chemin pour rentrer.

Euh…Ok… Par contre la… C'est un peu bizarre… Comment dire… La dernière fois que je suis rentrée avec lui… Bah Orihime ne te fais pas de film ce n'est qu'Aizen-Sensei. (**NDA Cours Orihime Cours** !!!) Je le salue et m'en vais au cour de Byakuya, je lui donne mon mot de retard et vais m'asseoir directement. Je suis si fatiguée, pendant la pause j'entends quelques chuchotements de la part de quelques élèves à propos de Grimmjow et moi, je préfère les ignorer et m'effondrer d'épuisement sur ma table. Il y a quelque chose d'autre chose qui me tracasse : Rukia et Kurosaki-Kun… Je n'arrive pas à oublier et cela doit être pire pour Rukia. Pourquoi Kurosaki-Kun l'a laissé seule dans un moment pareil ? Ca me déçoit un peu. C'est pas du tout son genre. J'ai beau me répéter que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'arrête pas d'y pensé ! Si Byakuya savait tout ca… Il tuerait Kurosaki-Kun sur place. A la fin de la deuxième heure de cour je suis la dernière à sortir suivi d'Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-Kun ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois, ca devrait m'arranger mais ca me fait mal, ce n'est surement pas en quelques heures que je vais réussir à l'oublier.

**POV NORMAL**

Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves heureux d'être en weekend, Ichigo parlait avec Rukia et Sado et au moment de descendre le 3ème étage Ichigo vit Grimmjow. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Grimmjow continua son chemin, il était juste devant Ichigo.

_ Purée comment Inoue fait pour sortir avec un mec pareil ? Ils n'ont rien en commun! **Se dit Ichigo**

_I-CHI-GO KU-RO-SA-KI, **cria Keigo en courant vers lui**, c'est le weekend yeah ! Alors qu'est qu'on fait ?

_Rien avec toi !

_Bouh t'es trop méchant !

Les gesticulations de Keigo eurent pour conséquence de bousculer un peu Grimmjow, celui ci se retourna très énervé et avant même que Keigo s'excuse il s'en prit à Ichigo en lui attrapant le col.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, enfin je vois ta gueule ! Donc c'était lui depuis le début.

_Hey calmez vous, vous n'allez pas vous en mettre plein la gueule pour une bousculade, **tenta Renji**

En effet ils étaient tout deux au bord des marches, Ichigo attrapa aussi le col de Grimmjow

_T'en mêle pas Renji, ce type me cherche depuis un bout de temps. Autant régler ca maintenant ! C'est quoi ton problème.

_J'ai pas besoin d'avoir une raison et un problème pour te défoncer !

Sur ces mots Grimmjow lui donna un coup de poing au ventre, Ichigo riposta avec une droite sur le visage. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Grimmjow, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réplique et surtout il fut surpris de ressentir une douleur à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé. Alors Grimmjow se mit à rire

_Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

_T'es cinglé ! Si t'aimes ça te mangé une raclée approche !

La bagarre reprit de plus belle, d'autres approchèrent parmi lesquels plusieurs terminales mais personne n'osa s'interposer par peur de se prendre un coup violent. Les élèves de l'étage en dessous interpeller par le bruit alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

_Faut dire il tient bien le petit face à Grimmjow, **dit Hisagi**.

_Ils sont en train de se détruire le visage. En même temps tu me diras c'est pas une grande perte, ils avaient tout deux une sale tête, **répondit Luppi.**

Quand Inoue et Ulquiorra virent tout cet attroupement ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais Inoue entendit la voix de Rukia criait Ichigo, elle pénétra difficilement dans la foule et vit avec stupeur la bagarre. Ce fut l'incompréhension totale tout deux avait le visage en sang et personne ne les stoppa. Grimmjow s'arrêta un moment et vit Inoue regardait Ichigo les larmes aux yeux avant de repartir de plus belle lui asséné un coup de pied. Ils étaient tout les deux à nouveaux face à face en se tenant le col, Inoue se précipita vers eux malgré que Renji tenta de l'en empêcher. Elle mit ses mains sur leurs avant bras.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Lâche le Grimmjow je t'en supplie.

_Ne t'en mêle pas Inoue !

_Casse toi la cruche !!!

Inoue était au bord des marches mais ne lâcha pas prise, elle voulait arrêter la bagarre, elle ne voulait plus qu'Ichigo soit blessé, elle voulait avoir raison sur ce qu'elle disait sur Grimmjow quelques heures auparavant à Aizen. Inoue tenta d'enlever les mains de Grimmjow du col d'Ichigo, sa main glissa de celle de Grimmjow elle perdit l'équilibre. Les 2 garçons tendirent une main en même temps pour essayer de la rattraper tout en gardant une emprise l'un sur l'autre. Mais il était trop tard, Inoue dévala toutes les marches de l'étage et sa tête fit un énorme bruit en cognant le sol. Ichigo cria son nom mais elle ne se releva pas, Renji se précipita sur elle mais il fut dépassé par Kira.

_IL NE FAUT PAS LA BOUGER ! **Paniqua t-il,** Vite quelqu'un doit aller chercher Unohana-Sensei

_Je m'en charge !!! **Exulta Noitora** (**NDA Il s'en fout complètement d'Inoue il veut juste voir l'infirmière**)

Byakuya qui jusque la était dans sa salle fut prévenu par des élèves vint et se mit à disperser les élèves. Il rejoignit Kira et Renji auprès d'Inoue. A la grande surprise de tous Inoue se mit à bouger et se releva difficilement, et s'adossa au mur avec l'aide de Renji et Kira. Grimmjow et Ichigo commencèrent à desserrer leur emprise sur le col de l'autre progressivement, en faite ils ne se prêtaient plus attention.

_Inoue ca va **? Lui demanda Kira**

_Bien sûr j'ai toujours eu la tête dure, tiens quelqu'un a jeté de la grenadine par terre il y en plein, tiens sur mon visage aussi.

_Euh… Inoue ce n'est pas de la grenadine, tu as la tête en sang ! **Fit Renji**

Inoue toucha sa tête et approcha sa main de ses yeux et s'évanouie. Unohana suivit de Noitora avec une trace de gifle sur la joue arrivèrent. (**NDA On se demande pourquoi ? XD**) Byakuya et Kira installèrent Inoue doucement sur la civière et commencèrent à descendre. L'infirmière se tourna vers Grimmjow et Ichigo et leur sourit

_Vous aussi vous devriez venir vous faire soignez.

A l'infirmerie, Inoue fut placé dans une chambre spécial, craignant que sa blessure à la tête soit grave Unohana décida d'appeler une ambulance pour la conduire à l'hôpital. D'après les élèves sa tête avait subit un énorme choc en heurtant le sol, et elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Dans une autre salle, elle alla s'occuper des deux bagarreurs chacun regardait le mur d'en face. Stark entra à son tour dans la salle

_Bonjour Unohana-San, si vous pouviez les soigner maintenant ils sont convoqué chez Yamamoto-Sama.

_Unohana-Sensei comment vas Inoue ? **Demanda Ichigo**

_Elle a de nombreux bleus, et hématomes sur tout le corps mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant, sa blessure à la tête semble sérieuse. Elle va être conduite à l'hôpital, vous auriez du arrêter la bagarre quand elle était à vos côtés.

Après s'être fait soigné, les deux garçons suivirent Stark jusqu'au bureau de Yamamoto

_Beh alors Grimmjow tu n'as pas honte d'envoyer une fille à l'hopital ! **Plaisanta le pion**

_TA GUEULE !!! Elle s'est précipitée sur nous et a perdu l'équilibre j'y suis pour rien.

_Mais oui je plaisante, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec elle après tout samedi dernier lors de ton anniversaire malgré le fait que tu l'ais traité comme une conne, et que tu voulais tous nous virer… C'est elle qui t'a calmé… Bon de quelle façon ? J'en sais rien et je veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre… Enfin ^^

_N'importe quoi je la déteste. Et qu'est que t'en sais ? Tu as passé ton temps à dormir...

_ Tu la déteste tant que tu porte son bracelet en cuir tout les jours.

_Ca n'à rien avoir…

_ Quoi ? Son anniversaire… Samedi dernier le jour où on était partit au cinéma. Elle n'avait pas ses HumHum, elle s'est enfuie du cinéma pour aller à son anniversaire !!! **Pensa Ichigo**

Stark les fit entrer dans le bureau de Yamamoto-Sama où s'y trouvait Soifong, celle-ci exposa les faits et demanda le renvoi définitif des deux élèves ainsi qu'une plainte auprès de la police, aucun des deux n'écoutaient ils regardaient par la fenêtre et virent l'ambulance transporté Inoue.

_Calmez vous, Soifong-San, il ne faut pas que l'histoire prenne de si grande proportion.

_Mais une élève a été blessée, et vient d'être transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça !! Au lieu d'avoir la famille sur le dos, il faut les virer immédiatement !!! **Répliqua Soifong**

_Justement l'élève en question n'a pas de famille, cela nous arrange il n'y aura donc pas de scandale… Et en ce qui concerne…

_QUOI !!!! **S'énerva Ichigo**, je ne vous permets pas de dire que « ca vous arrange » qu'elle soit orpheline !!! On croit rêver vous n'êtes…

_Taisez-vous Kurosaki, vous ainsi que JaggerJack êtes viré jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le corps enseignant décidera de votre sort, d'ici la je vous interdis de…

Grimmjow sortit de la salle, suivit de Kurosaki tout deux n'en n'avaient que faire des remontrances de leur directeur. Les couloirs étaient complètement vide plusieurs mètres les séparés, à la sortie Grimmjow rejoins Gin qui semblait l'avoir attendu mais avant qu'il ne traverse Ichigo l'interpella, il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

_ Dis moi tu sors avec Inoue ?

_Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? Ce qu'elle fait ca t'intéresse maintenant Enfoiré !

Grimmjow continua son chemin, tandis que Kurosaki décida d'aller la voir…

Au club de Kyudo Aizen cherchait Inoue partout du regard, elle n'avait jamais été absente à ce cour. Il eut un mince espoir quand la porte s'ouvrit mais c'était Soifong rouge de colère qui fit son apparition, intrigué même si ce n'était par rare il alla la voir

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Tiens vous êtes la ! Je pensai que vous serez à l'hôpital.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Il y a une de vos élèves qui s'est interposé dans une bagarre, elle a été blessé et envoyé à l'hôpital.

_Qui est ce ?

_Inoue Orihime, vous devriez y allez on a toujours pas de nouvelles.

**POV AIZEN**

Je garde mon calme habituel et ne laisse rien paraître, je me retire de la salle de Kyudo, vais me changer, enfourche mon vélo et me dirige vers l'hôpital où Inoue est. Une fois devant je m'arrête

_Et le hasard fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux dans le même hôpital… **soupirais-je**

Mon arrivée à l'accueil fait rougir toutes les infirmières, elles se disputent même pour m'accompagner dans la chambre d'Inoue. C'est un médecin qui les calme et charge une infirmière de m'y conduire. Devant la chambre en question je suis surpris d'y voir Byakuya, Rukia, Sado, un garçon blond, Renji et Ishida, je crois être le seul qui n'était pas au courant de cet incident, je déteste ca. Je salue tout mes élèves, ils sont vraiment mal et tire des têtes… Il n'y a que la petite Kuchiki qui semble être contente de me voir je vais donc la voir elle et Byakuya

_Comment vas t'elle ?

_Je ne sais toujours pas, les médecins sont en train de l'examiné…

_Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Avant que Byakuya ne réponde à ma question, Kurosaki arrive essoufflé et demande des nouvelles d'Inoue à Renji. Tout le monde le regarde de travers, j'ai raté un épisode, Renji lui répond mais ne le regarde pas. Un médecin et son infirmière sortent de la chambre.

_Alors ? **Demande Byakuya**

_Désolé mais je n'ai le droit de communiquer qu'avec la famille de la patiente.

Tout le monde baisse la tête, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien sur sa famille… Ses parents sont-ils en vies ? A-t-elle de la famille à Karakura ?

_Elle n'a pas de famille dans cette ville, nous sommes ses professeurs et voici ses amis. Nous aurons beaucoup de mal à joindre un de ses parents sans rentrer dans les détails… Alors pouvez-nous dire ce qu'elle a ? **Dis-je**

Le médecin consulte son infirmière il semble avoir compris ce que je voulais dire, et la situation d'Inoue.

_Le choc qu'a reçu Inoue-San, lui a provoqué un traumatisme crânien ce qui a pour résultat son évanouissement…

_Quoi ! **S'exclamèrent ses camarades**

_Calmez vous, nous avons eu le temps de faire une radio il n'y a pas de lésion visible dans le cerveau. Normalement le réveil survient quelques secondes ou minutes ou bien même quelques heures après cela dépend de l'importance du choc. Dans son cas quelques heures sont passées depuis sa chute elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais ne restez pas longtemps elle à besoin de se reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas ma meilleure interne Kotetsu Isane s'occupera d'elle.

Nous remercions tous le médecin et allons dans sa chambre, elle est là avec des bandages sur le corps des bleus sur le visage… La chute a dut être terrible pour la mettre dans cet état, pourtant… Elle est reste paisible et si jolie, seul Kurosaki est resté à la porte il n'ose pas rentrer, alors que le garçon blond à la coupe carré et Renji se ruent à côté d'elle et lui parle, en espérant une réaction. On reste 10 minutes en tout jusqu'à qu'une interne nous pris de quitter la chambre. Nous nous retrouvons tous dehors, Kurosaki lui traîne derrière alors que les autres continuent leurs chemins, je l'attends.

_Kurosaki… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous savez pourquoi Inoue est dans cet état ?

_C'est de ma faute… J'aurai du arrêter quand je l'ai vue ! J'aurai du savoir qu'elle n'allait pas regarder sans rien faire.

_C'est vous qui vous battiez ! J'aurai du m'en douter ce garçon à une vrai tête de voyou. Contre qui et pourquoi ?

_Contre ce terminal aux cheveux bleus, son copain... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Excusez moi Sensei je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, je vais rentrer…

Je n'y comprends plus rien Inoue semblait amoureuse de Kurosaki ! Comment Grimmjow a pu s'imposer ?

Le lendemain matin je me lève de bonne heure, afin d'être le premier visage qu'elle verrait. A l'hôpital, dans sa chambre je suis surpris de constater qu'elle n'y est plus. Même si elle se serait réveillée jamais les médecins ne l'auraient laissé sortir aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais donc à la chasse aux renseignements quand je vois l'interne d'hier qui nous a demandé de sortir de la chambre.

_Excusez moi, il y avait une fille dans cette chambre. Puis je savoir ou elle est ?

_ Inoue Orihime! Nous l'avons transféré au 6ème étage dans un autre service… Il y a eu des complications cette nuit… En faite elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Elle est dans le coma, il semblerait que nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas voir avec la radio. Donc nous allons lui faire un scanner aujourd'hui. Désolé…

L'interne m'accompagne jusque dans sa nouvelle chambre, Inoue Orihime dans le coma… Elle aussi… J'ai du mal à le croire. Dans cette grande chambre il y a 3 autres patients aussi dans le coma, son lit est du côté de la fenêtre, le ciel rayonne sur son visage. Je ne m'attarde pas, dans cet état il n'y a pas d'intérêt…

**POV NORMAL**

Lundi, Aizen informa ses élèves sur l'état d'Inoue, tout le monde était inquiet ne comprenant pas comment une chute pouvait la mettre dans le coma. Kurosaki et Grimmjow furent réhabilité dans le lycée mardi. Yamamoto se dit vu l'état d'Inoue qu'ils soient virés ou non ne changerait rien. Chaque jour après l'école Renji, Rukia, Shinji et les autres allèrent la voir, quant à Ichigo il restait tout le temps à la porte n'osant pas s'approcher. Quant aux terminales qu'Inoue avait l'habitude de fréquenté ils furent interdit de visite après avoir été découvert dans sa chambre à 3h du matin en train de boire. Jeudi soir alors que l'heure de visite était terminée Kurosaki ayant feinté le service médical entra pour la première fois dans sa chambre et s'approcha d'elle, il la regarda, le croissant de lune illuminant son visage. Il s'assit à côté et prit sa main

_ Les médecins disent que c'est vraiment un cas rare. D'après eux le réveil dépend seulement de toi et de ta volonté et si tu ne veux pas revenir c'est que tu veux échapper à quelque chose. Si je savais ce que c'était je t'aiderai. Il est dit que si on te parle ca stimulerait ton cerveau, mais peut être qu'on t'enfonce dans ton état… En tout cas sache que je suis sincèrement désolé… Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait venir te voir…

Kurosaki resta 1h auprès d'elle et s'en alla. Le lendemain il savait ce qu'il avait à faire même si ca ne lui plaisait pas, il savait qu'il devait d'abord penser à Inoue. Pendant la pause de midi, il sortit de la salle déterminé, et se dirigea au 3ème étage.

_ Ce garçon ne passe pas inaperçu je devrai le trouver rapidement avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. 

Après le repas les élèves étaient tous en contrôle de science physique, un calme religieux régnait dans la classe, tous était concentré sur leurs copies. Tous sauf Renji qui regardait à sa gauche le bureau vide d'Inoue.

**POV RENJI**

Bordel ca fait bizarre de ne pas l'avoir à côté depuis une semaine. Il y a quand même un sacré vide, même au MCC, Kisuke n'a toujours pas engagé un autre serveur, et les clients demandent toujours de ses nouvelles. Bon allez Abarai concentre toi sur ton contrôle !!! Si Inoue était la… Elle m'aiderait… Comme d'habitude… Même quand je ne lui demande pas, elle me file quelques indications, elle me dirait d'essayer au lieu de lâcher le contrôle. Argh je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je me redresse me donne une claque et regarde à nouvelle fois l'énoncé, et jette un coup d'œil dans la classe… Tout le monde écrit ! La vache je suis dans la merde, je tourne ma tête vers Schiffer, il n'écrit pas ! Quoi lui aussi aurait la flemme ou ne capte rien… Ah non en faite il a déjà fini son contrôle-___- mais reste de marbre. Y a pas à dire je me demande comment Inoue fait pour le supporter le matin, et le midi. Je me demande si il est partit la voir. Je me souviens pas l'avoir vu une seule fois à l'hôpital. Je profite du fait que Kurotsuchi-Sensei soit absorbé par les copies sur son bureau, pour interpeller Ulquiorra discrètement. Bordel je l'appelle et il m'ignore ., donc j'incite.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? **Me répond t-il sèchement**

_Dis moi t'es partie voir Inoue ?

_Non !

_ Tu compte y aller rassure moi ?

_...

_ Ecoute Schiffer je suis sûr que ca lui ferait plaisir… Si tu étais à sa place elle serait partit te voir tout les jours. C'est ton amie non ? Ca ne te fait rien de la savoir dans cet état ! Je le savais ce type n'a pas de cœur, pourquoi je lui parle ? Les visites sont jusqu'à 20h.

_… On verra ! Quelque chose d'autre ?

Je rêve ce type est un imbécile, mais Inoue a tissé des liens avec lui et semble vraiment l'apprécier. Si elle est tout le temps avec ce crétin qui a un balai dans le cul… C'est que ce gros nul ne doit pas être aussi cruche qu'on ne le croit. En même temps Inoue est trop gentille…

_Je veux bien quelques réponses, **plaisantais-je**

**POV NORMAL**

Après le contrôle de sciences physiques, et les deux heures de japonais Ulquiorra rentra chez lui, prit quelque chose à grignoter et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit, le regard planté sur son plafond, avant de s'attarder sur le cartable de sa camarade de classe, elle l'avait fait tomber à ses pieds avant de jeter dans la foule pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_Mon amie… **dit-il en soupirant**, absurde.

Puis peu à peu il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, ce qui était rare, il n'était pas du genre à faire la sieste. Quelques heures après il se réveilla en sursaut, regarda un temps le cartable d'Inoue et vit qu'il était 21h. Il s'allongea et regarda encore le plafond et soupira.

De l'autre côté de la ville Inoue était toujours dans son hôpital, dans son côté de la chambre il y avait beaucoup de fleur et de lettre de la part de ses camarades. Mais elle continuait de dormir, ses bleus avaient presque tous disparus mais elle gardait un bandage sur la tête et sur le bras. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre discrètement et s'approcha de son lit la regarda dormir et enleva délicatement une mèche sur son visage qui replaça derrière son oreille.

_Réveille toi ! Tu as assez dormi comme ça.

Il prit place sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, et regarda toutes les fleurs qu'on lui avait apportées.

_Si j'ai bien compris je dois te parler pour espérer une réaction. Si tes amis n'ont pas réussi pourquoi ca marcherait avec moi ? Bon alors c'est beaucoup plus calme quand tu n'es pas là. Personne pour me crier dans les oreilles dès le matin, personne pour me faire gouter des plats aux gouts peu communs…

_Mwhaahahahaha !!! Sans déconner ce que tu peux faire pitié Ulquiorra !

_Grimmjow ?!? Que fais-tu ici ?

_Ce crétin de Droy étais trop bourré et a avalé mes clés ! On attend un lavage d'estomac !

_Sois moins bruyant on est dans un hôpital !

_T'as peur que je réveille tout ses comateux, sois pas con !!!

Grimmjow alla de l'autre côté du lit d'Inoue et l'examina

_Bon alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Le coma pour une chute, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié l'idiote.

_J'arrive encore a être surpris par ta débilité.

_Va te faire voir ! Putain ca tombe bien qu'on soit dans un hôpital après t'avoir déglingué tu seras pas obligé d'attendre une ambulance.

_Que fais tu ici ?

_Ah ca… Elle est tellement en kiff sur moi que ces amis m'ont…

_Impossible, le coupa Ulquiorra

_J'avais pas fini emo de mes deux. Va en enfer !!!

_Je vois mal ces amis te demander un tel service. Retourne au zoo ! Sauvage

_Beh si et c'est le mec avec qui je me suis battue qui m'a demandé. Crève Ulquiorra

_Tu parles trop fort. Va te faire soigner Grimmjow.

Une dispute éclata entre eux comme à son habitude Ulquiorra restait très calme contrairement à Grimmjow.

_Dites, **fit une voix plus petite**, c'est possible de faire moins de bruit j'ai un mal de crâne si…

…

…

…

* * *

**LittleFly : Bien sûr Inoue à l'hosto, je ne l'ai pas fait pour la torturer.**

Inoue : T'es sûr je dirai plutôt le contraire...

LittleFly : Bref, en ce moment je me pose une grande question qui va être déterminante pour la suite! Avec qui Inoue va perdre sa vir...

Inoue me coupant : JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE!!! Avec personne je resterai pure jusqu'au mariage, pas comme Kurosaki et Rukia...

LittleFly : Si c'est important, car l'histoire changera en fonction du mec qui...

Inoue : TAIS-TOI!!!

LittleFly : Quelle chieuse! A la prochaine


	16. Chapter 16 Enquêtes et Révélations

**Hello Hello, le temps est passé drôlement vite. J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais publié le chapitre 15 il y a même pas une semaine. Je suis vraiment décalée!****  
****Merci encore pour vos commentaires! Bon il me fallait une excuse pour qu'Inoue aille à l'hôpital, donc obligé de passer par la case chute-coma ^^******

**Bonne lecture**

**Anges907 : **Ohayo ! Merci pour la review. Beh j'avais commencé a écrire sur le passé d'Inoue dans ce chapitre avant même que tu le dise ! Télépathie ^^ Yeah. Mais j'ai enlevé au dernier moment et tu verras à quel endroit. J'avais déjà pensé à faire intervenir un membre de sa famille, genre un oncle… J'ai une idée sur son rôle. Mais on verra bien…

**MissJaggerJack **: Ca m'étonne pas que tu choisisse Grimmjow, pour cette « mission » de pervertir Inoue ! Merci pour la review.

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Merci pour la review ! Si tu savais comment vont se terminer les prochains chapitres ! Tu me tuerais sur place ! ^^

**Jinx **: HAHAHAHA ! Ceux qui en disent le moins qui en font plus ! Ulquiorra serait un bon coup ! LOL Beh dis donc Grimmjow a vraiment la cote. Pitié qu'il ne soit pas mort dans le manga. J'ai maintenant ma petite idée sur la question de comment ca va se dérouler…

**Orihime-Sama** : Non ce ne sera pas avec Ichigo ! Je ne savais pas que Kaien avait autant de fan comme je le dis ci-dessous. Je commence à l'adorer.

**Louise- Sama : **Vos désirs sont des ordres LOL ! Kaien est de retour pour ce chapitre ! Je m'attache de plus en plus à lui. Au point de l'imaginer finir avec Inoue ^^

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

…

**Enquêtes et Révélations**

_Dites, **fit une voix plus petite**, c'est possible de faire moins de bruit j'ai un mal de crâne si…

_Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres petite conne, **fit Grimmjow**… Bordel tu m'as fait oublié ce que j'allais dire.

_Désolé Grimmjow… Au faite ou est ce que je suis ?

**POV ULQUIORRA**

Elle est réveillée, comment est ce possible ? Et cet excité de Grimmjow ne semble pas avoir remarqué. Je les regarde discuter, en faite c'est loin d'être une discussion. Grimmjow lui gueule dessus et Inoue rougissante, se cache le visage sous sa couverture. En y regardant de plus près et connaissant Grimmjow depuis des années, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans son comportement face à Inoue.

_Tais toi Grimmjow ! Ecoute Inoue tu es à l'hôpital. Il y a une semaine tu as essayé d'empêcher deux imbéciles de se battre tu as fait une violente chute dans les escaliers, et tu es resté dans le coma.

_ Et tu lui annonce ça comme ça ?** lança Grimmjow**

_Quoi… Je suis resté une semaine dans le coma.

Elle semble plus émotive que d'habitude. En même temps se réveiller après un coma d'une semaine, il y a de quoi être perturbé. Elle pose une tonne de questions les unes aussi incompréhensives que les autres. Une semaine sans parler ca du être l'enfer pour elle.

_ Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais récupérer mes clefs.

_Je vais y aller moi aussi, profites en pour te calmer.

Avant même que nous franchissons la porte, elle nous interpelle. Elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

_NON ! Ne partez pas ! Et si je m'en rendors une nouvelle fois et que je ne me réveille pas ? **Panique-t-elle**

_ Je vais t'appeler un médecin en partant.

**POV INOUE**

Non ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule, dans cette chambre vide, silencieuse et toute blanche parmi ces autres patients.

_Merci... Je ne veux pas rester ici !

Ils sortent tous les deux, j'aurai voulu faire la même chose, mais mes membres sont tout engourdis. Quelques minutes plus tard un médecin et une jeune interne viennent à mon lit. Après plusieurs examens rapides, une nouvelle radio ils me ramènent dans ma chambre.

_Vous m'avez réellement inquiété Inoue-San, **commença le médecin**, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien. Kotetsu Isane je vous la confie.

Le médecin s'en va il doit sûrement voir d'autres patients, je regarde autour de moi il y a beaucoup de fleurs, de peluches.

_Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites… Vos amis seront contents de vous voir sur pied… Vous avez du entendre leur voix.

Non pas du tout ! J'ai un peu peur pour la suite à dire vrai. Déjà qu'en temps normal je suis à l'ouest…

_N'empêche je me demande ce qui vous a réveillé ? Serait- ce le jeune homme aux yeux vert qui nous a prévenus ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. C'est votre petit ami ? Vous savez, quand un patient dans le même état que vous ne se réveille pas, on pense que c'est plus psychologique que physique… Vous avez eu des soucis dernièrement ?

Je n'aime pas être impoli mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je lui demande juste quel jour est on, et si je pouvais changer de chambre. Kotetsu-San sourit et appelle des infirmières pour me déménager au 4ème étages, elles ont mêmes emmenés toutes les fleurs. Je les regarde à nouvelle fois, je reconnais celle de la famille Kuchiki, ce sont les plus grandes et les différents bouquets sont vraiment bien organisés. Quelqu'un a ramené un bonsaï, il y a aussi des tulipes, du muguet, des roses ect… Je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai peur…

Le lendemain après midi, Hirako-Kun, Renji-Kun m'ont quasiment sauté au cou, Ishida-Kun étais là, Sado-Kun aussi ainsi que Rukia. Son frère est venu me voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée et m'a proposé de passer ma convalescence chez eux, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Kurosaki-Kun est venu mais n'est pas resté longtemps… Il y a eu aussi Unohana-San et Urahara-San, quand il est venu, je me suis excusé un millier de fois d'avoir raté mon boulot.

_Je comprendrai que vous vouliez me virer, j'ai du vous causé pas mal de soucis d'organisation…

_Ne sois pas bête voyons, écoute nous n'avons engagé personne ^^. Qui peut te remplacer ? Renji? Il fait peur à tous les clients et est très maladroit. Le plus important c'est que tu te sois réveillé !

_Vous êtes le meilleur patron au monde T///T !

_Je sais, je sais ^^

J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, je suis vraiment devenue trop émotive. D'après le médecin je devrai pouvoir rentrer mardi, je suis contente je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Le soir venue ma chambre est déserte quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Toshiro entre, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

_ Shinji m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé, alors je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais.

_Un peu perdu, **plaisantais-je**. Tu étais parti rendre visite à Hinamorie ?

_Oui ! J'aimerai qu'elle suive ton exemple, mais d'un autre côté je crains que son retour à la réalité soit trop dur pour elle. Tu sais, même si elle ne le montrait pas elle était très fragile…

_Je comprend…

Toshiro n'est pas resté très longtemps et est reparti comme il était venu. Tout compte fait j'ai peut être quelque chose à faire ici avant de partir. L'ami de Hirako-Kun n'a pas pu fournir toutes les infos pour secret médical, mais je suis sûr que si je voyais son dossier ca pourrait nous aider. Mais par où commencer ? Où je peux le trouver ? Kotetsu-San débarque dans ma chambre pour vérifier si tout va bien, c'est ma chance.

_Kotetsu-San, je regardais mon dossier, et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas tous les renseignements…

_C'est normal comme il y a beaucoup de visiteurs qui défilent tous les jours, pour assurer la vie privée des patients nous ne marquons pas tout, mis à part la tension, la température et autres détails qui aident le médecin qui fait sa tournée de garde. Mais en ce qui concerne les renseignements plus intimes et privés ils sont dans un dossier se trouvant dans une salle prévu à cet effet à chaque service.

_Je vois… Elle est si gentille je m'en veux… J'ai l'impression de me servir d'elle. 

Après avoir tout vérifié, Kotetsu-San s'en va. Donc si j'ai bien compris si je veux voir le dossier je dois retourner au 6ème étage, et trouver cette salle. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas demandé à changer de chambre. Comment faire ? Je peux toujours tenter de faire ça la nuit… Rho réfléchis Orihime avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es pas un agent secret ! Mais je ne vais rester là à rien faire… Je sors de mon lit prend l'ascenseur et monte au 6ème étage, il n'y a pas personne à l'accueil. Cool ! Je me mets donc en route à la recherche de la salle. Après avoir erré dans tout le service je retourne à la case départ. Ce n'est pas possible Kotestu-San a dit qu'il y en avait une pour chaque service! Tiens je n'avais pas vu juste à gauche de la réception il y a une pièce au moment où j'allais entrer une infirmière sort de l'ascenseur et me stop dans mon élan.

_Que faites-vous ici ?

_Euh… J'étais venue voir une amie et j'ai eu une envie pressante ! Ouah pas mal le mensonge !

_Ce ne sont pas les toilettes, cette salle est strictement réservée au personnel ! Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce service à cette heure. Retournez dans votre chambre.

Je m'excuse, et reprend l'ascenseur. Ce n'est pas sûr mais il y a des chances que ce soit la salle que je cherche. Mais comment y pénétrer sans se faire remarquer ? Elle est en face de l'ascenseur et à côté de l'accueil. C'est quasiment impossible, et si ce n'est pas la salle que je cherche…

Le lendemain, comme c'est dimanche j'ai eu moins de visite. Depuis le soir où je me suis réveillé Ulquiorra n'est pas revenu… Ca me rend un peu triste, même beaucoup plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. Heureusement que Renji-Kun et Jinta sont là, ils sont restés toute la journée

_Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ! **Me demande Renji-Kun**

_Je suis désolé, vous êtes restés ici toute la journée mais j'avais la tête ailleurs... En faite… J'ai essayé de joindre Hirako-Kun toute la journée, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, je m'inquiète.

_AHAHAHA S'il t'entendait dire ça, il serait heureux ! T'inquiète il est en weekend avec des potes à lui et ne rentrera que lundi soir. Je peux t'aider si tu as un souci !

C'est beaucoup trop tard, je sors de l'hôpital mardi dans la journée. Je ne peux pas demander à Toshiro, ce serait le mettre au courant de nos hypothèses.

_Inoue ! Ca ne va pas ?

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Renji-Kun…

Le soir Renji-Kun a raccompagné Jinta chez eux, je lui ai demandé de revenir 10 minutes avant la fin des visites. Quand il est revenu j'ai prétexté avoir besoin de récupérer mon dossier au 6ème étage, il ne m'a pas cru. Il est vrai que ca semble suspect surtout quand je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on soit discret et qu'il faut qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs. Nous avons attendu jusqu'à 23h, l'heure où le service du 6ème étage est plus calme. Au moment d'y aller Renji-Kun me fait remarquer qu'il ne se fond pas assez dans le décor, il me laisse en plan pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard avec une tenue bleu de médecin et une blouse blanche.

_Ouah ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

_Dans la salle de garde, C'est mieux ainsi non ?

J'acquiesce… Même si c'est du vol. J'espère qu'il a l'intention de rendre la tenue-__- Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant l'accueil, nous ne sortons pas il y a une infirmière. L'ascenseur continue alors de monter.

_C'est quoi le souci ?

_La salle se trouve juste à côté de la réception.

_On n'est pas dans la merde ! Une idée ?

Et encore je ne sais même pas si c'est la bonne salle. Le meilleur moyen ce serait d'occuper l'infirmière afin d'avoir le champ libre, on ne peut pas attendre qu'elle ait une urgence. C'est là que Renji-Kun entre en jeu.

_Ecoute Renji-Kun, il va falloir que tu t'occupe de l'infirmière le temps que je rentre dans la salle.

_T'en a de bonnes ! Et comment je fais ça ?

_ Je te fais confiance.

**POV NORMAL**

Sur ces mots Inoue s'accroupit, Renji ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Mais quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à l'étage. Il su qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix et qu'il devait agir tout de suite. Alors qu'il s'approcha de l'accueil Inoue se mit à ramper restant à ses côté et attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle.

_Excusez moi, **fit Renji à l'infirmière**, je suis un nouveau interne et je visite un peu les lieux. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? C'est nul !

_J'ai pas le temps, **dit elle sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.**

D'en bas Inoue fit de grands gestes à Renji pour qu'il insiste, il râla un bon coup puis continua. Il appela l'infirmière à faire le tour du comptoir. Celle-ci se dit qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors elle entra dans le jeu du rouquin. En même temps qu'elle sortit de son poste Inoue se rapprocha de la salle et Renji tout rouge pris maladroitement les épaules de la jeune infirmière pour la tourner face à elle, le temps qu'Inoue entre dans la pièce discrètement.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous êtes fou !

_En faite je me disais qu'un de ces jour après une garde on pourrait aller boire un verre, **dit-il**

L'infirmière rougit à son tour, se faire draguer par un nouvel et jeune interne l'émoustilla. La ruse de Renji marcha, Inoue ouvrit discrètement la porte en suppliant que ce soit la bonne pièce. En y entrant elle eut une bonne intuition, en effet la salle était rempli de casiers par ordre alphabétique.

_Bon cherchons Hinamorie Momo, ce qui tombe bien c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne dans ce service, je devrai trouver vite. Le voilà ! Mais quelle chance, la roue tourne ! C'est sûrement parce que j'ai utilisé tout mon quota de drame depuis septembre. Les cieux sont avec moi. ^^

**POV INOUE**

Je sors de la salle et voit que Renji-Kun a toujours à faire avec l'infirmière, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, bloque les porte et lui fais signe de m'y rejoindre.

_Bon j'y vais, je ne peux pas rester il faut que j'aille faire de piqûre, opérer… Bref doctorer quoi !

_Attendez je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Renji-Kun entre dans l'ascenseur et au moment où les portes se ferment il crie « Kuchiki, je m'apelle Kuchiki Byakuya à une prochaine ». On se regarde et on rigole ensemble. Ca y est j'ai enfin le dossier ! Nous retournons dans la chambre.

_Alors tu compte me dire la vérité ? A qui appartient ce dossier ?

C'est la moindre des choses, sans Renji-Kun je ne serai jamais y arrivé.

_Tu me fais pas confiance ! Bah c'est pas grave je…

_Pas du tout ! Je te fais confiance Renji-Kun ! Voilà en faite…

J'ai tout expliqué à Renji-Kun, le jour où j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à l'amie de Toshiro, l'hypothèse d'Hirako-Kun, ce qu'Ichimaru-Sempai a dit.

_La pauvre… Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour une fille que tu ne connais pas ? Si ca se trouve Shinji a raison elle avait peut être un copain, et s'est endormie après l'acte… Et si ce n'est pas le cas ce terminal Ichimaru n'a pas tort quand il dit qu'il ne faut pas se mêler des histoires de ce lycée.

Je ne peux pas dire à Renji-Kun pourquoi j'y tiens autant. Mais il est vrai que ce qui m'est arrivé avec Yammy en début d'année y est pour beaucoup. Je repense à ce qu'a dit Toshiro, après ce qui lui arrivait, le réveil sera plus dure pour Hinamorie. Je veux qu'à son réveil elle ne craigne pas de recroiser celui qui est à l'origine de son état dans la rue. J'ai du mal à croire à l'hypothèse d'un petit ami qu'il l'aurait laissé dormir.

_Mais quelque soit ta décision,** continua Renji-Kun**, je te soutiens! Suis ton intuition, ouvre ce dossier.

_Merci.

Je commence à feuilleter le dossier, il y a tout un jargon médical que je ne comprends pas, Renji-Kun vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit… C'est assez gênant, mais en faite il est aussi curieux que moi. Il prend 2-3 feuille qui lit de son côté.

_Hey Inoue, Shinji t'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique quand elle est venue ? Pourtant il y a marqué qu'elle a reçu un grand coup d'un objet non identifié ce qui a provoquait un grave traumatisme crânien qui l'a plongé dans le coma. En même temps ca expliquerait son état. Ils l'ont opéré d'urgence dès sa venue. Pourquoi tu rougis ? Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

_Cette feuille… C'est… Elle…

Renji me prend la feuille des mains, et la lit pendant un moment en essayant de comprendre.

_C'est son examen vaginal ! **Dit Renji-Kun**

_Elle a eu un rapport protégé juste avant l'incendie, et d'après son examen ce n'était pas son premier… J'y comprends rien… Quand elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, elle n'avait aucune trace de lutte, de bleu ou d'hématomes mais un traumatisme crânien…Que s'est t-il passer ? Elle était avec son petit ami et après qu'ils aient HumHum… Est ce qu'il l'aurait tenté de la tuer ?

_Qui te dis que c'était son petit ami ? Tu sais y a des gens qui couchent sans pour autant éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autres.

_o////O Y a des gens qui font ca ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Je ne la connais pas, mais la manière dont Toshiro m'a parlé d'elle je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre.

_Ok… Mais la manière dont tu m'as parlé de Toshiro, il semble amoureux d'elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de son amie. Faut pas oublier qu'il est plus jeune qu'elle. Tu te vois toi confier tes amours à Jinta. Bon c'est un gamin, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Oui je comprends. Donc il pourrait y avoir plusieurs hypothèses… Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Au faite tu pourrais me photocopier le dossier, je le lirai plus attentivement chez moi.

_Et l'original je le fais passer sous la porte, c'est suspect mais ce n'est pas grave^^… Tu sais… Je pense comme Shinji, seuls les élèves de LNS pourraient t'aider, demande leurs avec qui elle trainait, ce qu'elle faisait en dehors des cours etc.… Tout pour faire le profil de la fille, mais discrètement. Imagine que c'est un de ces élèves qui lui a fait ça… Inoue je la sens mal cette histoire, vraiment mal…

Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais très pressentiment. Renji-Kun reste 30 minutes puis s'en va. Le lendemain je ne pensai pas avoir de visites étant donné que tout le monde est à l'école. Mais à midi alors que je mangé un des autres immonde repas de l'hôpital, à ma grande surprise Aizen-Sensei est venu.

_Bonjour Inoue. A voir la tête que vous faites en mangeant, je crois que je tombe bien. Je vous ai ramené des sushis

_Aizen-Sensei ! Il ne fallait pas ! Oui j'a trop faim bien joué Sensei ^^

Aizen-Sensei prend place et me tend des sushis, wouah je connais cette marque ils sont hors de prix. Je suis assez mal à l'aise faut pas oublier que je suis en pyjama, je n'ai pas respiré l'air frais depuis plus d'une semaine. Je dois avoir mauvaise mine.

_Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.

_J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici ! De retourner à l'école, de reprendre le travail et le kendo… Même si il ne reste que 4 jours avant les vacances de noël. Il faut que je sorte respirer l'air frais de l'hiver, je dois vraiment avoir mauvaise mine.

_Non ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours aussi jolie... En ce qui concerne les cours, nous avons beaucoup avancé pendant votre absence et vu beaucoup de nouvelle choses en S.E.S j'ai peur que vous soyez trop perdu, même si un de vos amis vous donne ces cours. Vous partez en vacances ?

_Non…

_Dans ce cas je vous propose de passer chez moi pendant les vacances ainsi je vous aiderez à rattraper votre retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous êtes en vacances je ne ferai pas de ça une corvée. Vous êtes intelligente quelques cours suffiront. Qu'en dites-vous ?

_Euh je travaille pendant les vacances, je risque de finir très tard à chaque fois.

_Vous pouvez passer à l'heure que vous voulez ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends que vous ayez peur d'être fatigué.

Si je dis non je passe pour une fille non sérieuse. Alors qu'il prend de son temps libre… J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. J'accepte donc la proposition de mon Sensei.

POV Aizen

Nous parlons un peu de tout est de rien, quand elle semble avoir une illumination.

_J'avais complètement oublié, mais à l'anniversaire de Grimmjow, j'ai rencontré une jeune demoiselle qui m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses salutations. Harribelle Tear, elle a aussi ajouté que ca lui ferait plaisir de vous revoir. Je suis désolé, mais j'avais complètement oublié de vous le dire.

_Ce n'est pas grave ! A-t-elle ajouté quelque chose d'autre ? Harribelle ?!? Elle était donc aussi à l'anniversaire. Décidément Gin ne sert à rien depuis qu'il est dans ce lycée.

_Non parce que… Grimmjow s'est soudainement énervé contre elle, et l'a jeté dehors.

_Vous savez pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai droit de le dire…

_Oui excusez ma curiosité. En parlant de Grimmjow, j'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi je vous avez dit de vous éloigné de lui. Se battre ainsi avec Kurosaki pour une simple bousculade, je…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, dans sa grande bonté Inoue l'autorise à entrer. C'est une personne qui se cache derrière une peluche panda. Le visage d'Inoue reflète aussi la curiosité. Qui ca peut être ?

_Hello O-Ri-Hi-Me-Chan! **Chantonne la personne en enlevant la peluche**

_Shiba-San!

_Hey Oh appelle moi Kaien!

Ce Kaien Shiba lui donne la peluche se présente et s'assoit de l'autre côté du lit. Son nom me dit quelque chose, il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'Inoue…

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plutôt, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'hôpital. Je l'ai appris qu'hier soir quand Matsumoto et Hisagi sont venus boire un verre dans le bar où je travaille.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour la peluche elle est adorable.

_Oui je me suis souvenue du soir où tu parlais de panda. ^^ En tout cas je suis content de te voir levée. Bon avec les autres, on se pose quand même une question : quand tu t'es levé c'est grâce à la voix d'Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow ?

_Euh… Je… Ni… Tu vois…

_Hahahahha je plaisante ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca a du te faire peur de voir un Emo et un voyou à ton réveil… Dépêche-toi d'aller mieux qu'on refasse la fête… Et cette fois ci pas de Noitora...

Inoue devient toute rouge, suivit de Shiba. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Surtout Grimmjow et Ulquiorra seraient venus rendre visite à Inoue ? J'ai entendu dire par l'interne qu'elle avait été prévenue par son réveil par un jeune homme aux grands yeux verts. Cela m'étonne de lui qu'il soit venu lui rendre visite, cela m'étonne aussi de Grimmjow. Il semble que ce ne soit plus Kurosaki le principal rempart. Inoue et Shiba ne se sont toujours pas regardé dans les yeux, je décide donc de les laisser.

_Bon Inoue, je dois y aller. Comme vous sortez demain je pensais que je pourrai venir vous…

_Tu sors demain !!! **M'interrompt Shiba**. J'emprunte la voiture de mon patron pour venir te chercher !!! Faut pas trop te fatigué !!! A moins que tes parents viennent te chercher !

_Non mais…

_Alors j'insiste !!!

Pour qui se prend t-il ? Il me coupe la parole et m'enlève les mots de la bouche (**NDA Sauf que lui a une voiture, toi un vélo**). Je salue donc Inoue et ce crétin et sors de cet hôpital.

**POV INOUE**

Heureusement qu'Aizen-Sensei est partit, il est intelligent je suis sûr qu'il a vu un mal à aise entre Kaien et moi. Sa présence ne m'a pas aidé à me sentir mieux. Je pense que je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Kaien.

_Ecoute, pour… Ce qu'il s'est passé… Je… Je ne… Je suis désolé.

_Pour le baiser ?!? Ca ira. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Et puis… Et puis je sais que c'était une autre personne que tu voulais embrasser. Ce n'était qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. N'en parlons plus…

_D'accord !

_Mais ne te vexe pas, quand je dis que « ce n'était qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout » !!! Tu embrasse bien, c'était très agréable… Ce que je veux dire…

_Kaien, ca ira. Merci. Vaut mieux changer de sujet. Tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

_Bah je prends une pose quand je veux, quand je travaille au bar. Par contre quand je travaille au studio de photographie c'est pas du tout la même chose… Mon patron est un connard, s'il savait ce que je faisais avec sa voiture je me ferai renvoyer sur le champ.

_ Tu as deux jobs ?

_OUEP !!! Et pas que deux… J'en fais plusieurs à gauche et à droite. Faut bien que je trouve un moyen de payer mon loyer, ma nourriture… Depuis que mon père m'a coupé les vivres.

Face à mon incompréhension, Kaien s'explique.

_Bah… En faite mon père est architecte, comme l'étais son père. Je n'ai pas voulu choisir cette voie, alors je suis partit de chez moi. L'atmosphère y était beaucoup trop lourde, on se disputait tout le temps. Tu connais les parents… Même si ils pensent tout d'abord à notre bien, ils sont toujours à vouloir décider à notre place peu importe l'âge que tu as. Même si ma grande sœur a étudié l'architecture, on me fait chier pour que je revienne et prenne l'affaire familiale.

_Donc tu as trouvé ta voie ?

_Ma passion c'est la photographie, j'espère en vivre bientôt !!! Je suis assistant dans un studio photo. Même si mon patron est un salaup c'est un véritable génie, j'apprends beaucoup avec lui. J'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il faisait avant ces photos étaient sobre en noir et blanc, elles racontaient une histoire. Maintenant il se spécialise dans les photos du style promotion pour un nouveau drama, parfum ect... Mais ses photos restent toujours aussi belles, cependant… Désolé je t'ennuie avec mes histoires…

_Pas du tout ! C'est dommage que ton père ne te soutient pas car il y une telle étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu parles photographie. Je t'envie un peu d'avoir trouvé ta voie. A l'école on nous demande toujours quelles études on veut faire plus tard.

_Bah t'es bien jeune tu as le temps !!! **Sourit-il**

Kaien a vraiment un beau sourire^^. Certes il ressemble beaucoup à Kurosaki-Kun mais je n'ai jamais vu ce dernier m'adressait un tel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Peut être le faisait-il pour Rukia ? Nous avons beaucoup discuté, j'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui. Il a été fiancé très jeune, mais sa femme est morte dans un accident de voiture. Il a aussi un petit frère Ganju « un vrai voyou» d'après lui, fan d'artifice. Il m'a raconté quelques anecdotes sur lui qui m'ont bien fait rire. Il est partit en fin d'après midi et reviendra me chercher demain dans la journée. Le soir Renji-Kun est venu, ensemble nous sommes partis rendre le dossier d'Hinamorie comme il y avait quelqu'un à l'accueil on en a profité pour aller la voir. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle est si belle je comprends pourquoi Toshiro a craqué sur elle.

_Bon reste là, je vais voir si je peux glisser le dossier discrètement. A toute

Je reste donc seule avec Hinamorie, elle partage sa chambre avec une femme d'environs 35 ans mais elles sont séparés par un immense paravent. Renji revient 15 minutes après avec 2 boissons.

_Sur le coup j'ai eu soif, je t'ai aussi pris quelque chose.

Renji-Kun ouvre ma canette et la sienne et au moment où il allait me passer ma boisson son portable sonne. La sonnerie étant beaucoup trop forte dans un endroit aussi calme, nous avons sursauté en même temps. Mais comme Renji-Kun tenait les boissons ouverte il en a renversé une sur Hinamorie.

_Renji-Kun !

_Désolé je l'ai pas fait exprès merde. Allo Ichigo ? Tu tombe mal là je te rappelle.

POV NORMAL (**NDA ce qui est en italique c'est ce que Kurosaki entend**)

Renji déposa son portable, mais ne le raccrocha pas comme il l'avait pensé. Ichigo de son côté s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il entendit la voix d'Inoue.

_Inoue ? Renji doit être à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi il dit que je tombe mal alors ?

Ichigo tendit l'oreille le portable étant mal posé sur le lit, il entendit des bribes de conversation

« _Vite enlève la robe ! __**Dit Inoue**_

__T'es sur !_

__Oui il y en d'autre dans l'armoire, une de plus ou une de moins, personne ne le remarquera. Faisons ca vite avant que quelqu'un n'arrive._»

Inoue et Renji tentèrent d'enlever la robe, il est vrai qu'un corps endormi étais plus lourd.

_« Hey Renji-Kun, mets y un peu plus du tien, je fais tout. _

__T'es marrante, mais c'est pas tout les jours que je déshabille une fille à l'hosto. Je te signale que tu es aussi rouge que mes cheveux. _

__C'est aussi une première fois pour moi. Mettons le drap au fur et à mesure qu'on retire les vêtements comme ca on ne sera pas gêné._

__Bon passe par là et je vais ici. A moins que tu monte par dessus…_

__Sois plus délicat, fais attention_»

Renji ne faisais plus attention à Inoue et Hinamorie, trop occupé à regarder les immenses chocolats de marques sur le chevet d'Hinamorie

«_ _Renji-Kun ca se passe ici !Concentre toi sur la chose !_

__Excuse moi, mais j'en jamais vu d'aussi gros. J'ai envie de les manger_ »

Ils réussirent à soulever la robe jusqu'à la tête pour pouvoir la retirer.

«_ _Ca vient, ca vient, ca vient !!! Génial ! Jubila Renji_

__ T'es le meilleur! Maintenant faut nettoyer tout ca ! Tu as fait une grosse tache quand même._

__Désolé c'est venu comme ça. Prend une autre robe._ »

Inoue alla tout d'abord prend des mouchoirs et les mouilla pour nettoyer Hinamorie, quand elle vit une trace sur sa cuisse qui l'interpella. A ce moment la le portable était retourné Ichigo n'entendit plus rien mais ne voulait pas raccrocher. Il était sous le choc.

_Un tatouage sur la cuisse, pas mal c'est super jolie et sexy, **fit Renji**, par contre je n'arrive pas à voir ce que ca représente.

_Ca ressemble à du muguet…

Inoue et Renji remirent Hinamorie comme si de rien n'était

«_ _C'est fait, merci Renji-Kun, merci pour tout._

__Bah c'est cool ! Je suis content que tu me fasses confiance et que tu m'ais choisi pour cette mission Et puis je trouve que ca nous a vachement rapproché. Non ?_ »

C'en était trop pour Ichigo il raccrocha.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ! Putain en faite je ne connaissais pas du tout Inoue ! Je rêve ou je viens d'assister à sa première fois ! En plus avec Renji ! Mais quel salaup prendre l'innocence d'Inoue alors qu'elle a un copain. Mais c'était sa première fois à lui aussi, parce qu'il n'a pas été très endurant ! C'est quoi ce couple ?!? Depuis quand ils sont si proche ?

**POV INOUE**

Le lendemain Kotetsu-San est venue me voir avant que je sorte, j'ai du lui promettre de venir au moindre malaise, ou signe de fatigue fréquent et mal de tête.

_De toute façon, je préviendrai aussi Unohana-San de te mettre en garde.

_Vous la connaissez ?

_Oui c'était mon professeur en faculté de médecine. C'est un médecin très brillant, surement la plus douée du pays. Des fois elle vient exercer à l'hôpital. On fait souvent appelle à elle pour des cas rares, ou quand on n'a pas assez de médecin.

Ouah je ne le savais pas. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué, peut rester infirmière dans un simple lycée à soigner des idiotes comme moi. Elle doit avoir ses raisons… Kaien est ensuite arrivé, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi, il a insisté pour m'aider à me réinstaller mais j'ai décliné à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas l'embêter…

_T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je rentre ? Ah j'ai compris tu as peur que tes parents te voient avec un mec plus âgé et te posent un tas de question !

_En faite…

_Bah t'inquiète, je comprends je vais pas te créer tes ennuies. Je fonce au travail, si tu as besoin de quelque chose fais moi signe !

Je regarde la voiture s'en allé et monte chez moi. Ca sent le renfermé j'ouvre les fenêtres d'un coup, même si on est en hiver. Le froid est mieux que cette désagréable odeur. Tout est à sa place… Il y même mon petit déjeuner que j'avais oublié de ranger, enfin ce qu'il en reste, le bol est recouverte d'une drôle de matière très flippante. La poussière s'est accumulée dans tout l'appartement. J'ai donc passé le reste de la journée à tout nettoyer, désinfecter, laver mon futon et le mettre à la fenêtre etc.… En faisant un peu de rangement je tombe sur une tirelire en fraise. Je me souviens, je l'avais acheté cet été… J'y avais mis des économies pour acheter un cadeau à Kurosaki-Kun pour noël. J'avais l'intention de lui offrir un bracelet en argent avec une citation de Shakespeare gravée dessus, et lui avoué mes sentiments par la même occasion. Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant… Je me mets à être nostalgique quand je repense au temps passé pour trouver la citation adéquate. J'avais déjà repéré le bracelet dés le mois de Juin. Cependant comme il coutait cher je mettais chaque semaine un peu d'argent de côté…

Bon Orihime il est trop tard pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Demain c'est l'école ! Tiens à ce sujet où est mon sac de cour… Il n'était pas à l'hôpital sinon on me l'aurait rendu. C'est peut être Renji-Kun qui l'a… Je vais chez ma voisine utilisé son téléphone, mon portable se trouvant dans mon sac. D'après Renji-Kun c'est Ulquiorra qui l'a, mais comme je n'ai ni son numéro ni son adresse, j'appelle Ishida qui doit sûrement l'avoir, après tout c'est le délégué ! L'adresse en poche, je regarde l'heure il est quand même 19h30, je devrai être chez lui dans 30 minutes. C'est malpoli de débarqué chez lui sans être invité et sans prévenir. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Arrivé devant chez lui, c'est une assez grande maison mais je l'imaginai encore plus grande… Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles Ulquiorra serait très riche. Il y a encore de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée, pitié que je ne débarque pas au mauvais moment. A ma grande surprise c'est Ulquiorra qui ouvre la porte.

_Inoue ?

_Bonsoir Ulquiorra ! Je suis désolé de te dérangé et de débarqué à l'improviste mais on m'a dit que tu avais mon sac d'école.

_Oui , rentre je vais le chercher.

Ca sent bon, il devait être en train de manger ! Où sont ses parents ? J'aurai bien voulu les voir. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont super beaux, surtout sa mère. En faite je vois bien son père encore au boulot et sa mère…

_Que fais tu dans la cuisine ? Tiens voila ton sac !

Zut la honte ! J'étais encore dans mes rêveries, et je crois que mon subconscient a suivit cette agréable odeur. Mon estomac se met soudainement à gargouiller quand je regarde le repas d'Ulquiorra sur la table. Mon subconscient mon œil ! Ce serait plutôt mon ventre affamé.

_Je viens de commander chez le traiteur tout est encore chaud, prend toi une assiette dans l'armoire et rejoint moi au salon.

_Non ca ira ! Je n'ai pas faim

Mon ventre gargouille une nouvelle fois. Ulquiorra soupire

_Faut il que je te nourrisse de force ? Ou tu préfère que je t'attache et te fasse absorber les aliments par intraveineuse ?

-___- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il me parle comme si c'était un geôlier ! Ulquiorra sait se montrer très menaçant. J'accepte donc son invitation, il se charge de prendre deux assiettes ainsi que 2 bols et les plats et m'ordonne de prendre les baguettes et les verres. Argh je vais passer pour une pique assiette. En entrant dans le salon je suis éblouie, c'est magnifique un style très occidental, et il y a une magnifique véranda. Nous prenons place sur la table.

_C'est vraiment une très belle maison !

_Mange avant que ca ne refroidit ! J'ai oublié à quel point elle pouvait se montrer bavarde. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours elle était dans le coma. Elle semble bien agité, pourquoi ne cesse t-elle de regarder à droite et à gauche ? Tu cherche quelque chose ?

_Tu vis seul ?

_Mon père vit à l'étranger. Il ne débarquera pas, tu peux t'arrêter de t'agiter comme ça. Nous sommes seuls

_Je vois. Il n'a pas parlé de sa mère… N'en dis pas plus Orihime. Change de sujet. Donc ca veut dire que tu vas passer les fêtes de fin d'année seul ?

_Et bien…

_Moi aussi ! On pourrait peut être les passer ensemble. Ce n'est pas très agréable rester seul durant cette période.

_Ecoute…

_Hey on pourrait s'offrir des cadeaux pour noël !!! Ce serait marrant. Et pour le nouvel an on irait prier au temple ensemble !

_Je pars pour les vacances de fin d'année, je vais rejoindre mon père en Europe. Mais Je t'ai entendu dire en cour que tu allais chez de la famille quand Renji t'a proposé d'aller chez lui en Australie.

_J'ai dit ça parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me payer le billet, **plaisantais-je**

_ Elle ment et ca se voit son visage s'est soudainement assombri, elle parle beaucoup mais jamais de sa famille. Je sais juste qu'elle vit seule. Si tu ne sais pas où aller, viens en Europe je te payerai le billet.

_Je ne demande pas la charité…

_Alors…

_Je… Je n'aime pas aller dans les familles des autres pendant les fêtes... On ne s'y sent pas à sa place… J'ai déjà passé noël chez Tatsuki, ma meilleure amie. Même si sa famille a été formidable avec moi. Je me sentais de trop. J'ai… J'ai entendu une de ses tantes dire « _Qui est cette pique assiette ? Cette orpheline cherche une famille de substitution ou quoi_ ». Ce soir là j'ai prétexté un mal de ventre et je suis partie en plein milieu de la fête.

_Et la supposé famille…

_ J'y suis allée une seule fois seule… Ca m'a suffit hahahaha…

_Je vois. Ecoute, je reviendrais le 3 janvier. Tu penses pouvoir attendre ton cadeau jusqu'à cette date.

_Ne te force pas…

_Ne sois pas idiote !

Nous avons continué à diner ensemble, et à parler comme on avait l'habitude faire. Au moment de partir

_ Attend, tu ne veux pas les cours que tu as ratés ? **Me demande t-il**

_Non ca ira… Aizen-Sensei… Il m'a proposé de m'aider à rattraper les cours pendants les vacances… Bien qu'Aizen-Sensei soit très gentil, ca ne m'enchante pas trop d'aller chez lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu refuser.

_Je vois… C'est vrai qu'il est très persuasif… Mais ne te force pas, si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. Ne rentre pas dans son manège. A demain.

Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? Bon c'est pas grave… Rentrons

…

…

**LittleFly : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je suis en train d'écrire le 17 et 18 j'ai toutes les idées, et j'ai hâte de le publier.******

**Inoue : Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer? Et je ne veux pas de cour particulier avec Aizen!!!******

**LittleFly : Mais rien! Ne t'inquiète pas!******

**Aizen : Très bonne idée les cours particuliers ! J'adhère à fond.N'ayez pas peur Inoue******

**Gin : Pourquoi on ne m'a pas vu dans ce chapitre?******

**Ichigo : Pourquoi je passe pour un salaup?******

**Hinamorie : est ce que je vais me réveiller ?******

**LittleFly : Rha la ferme tout le monde! Gin ne t'inquiète pas on va te voir dès le prochain chapitre, et les autres je ne vous ai pas sonnez. Et puis Inoue il faut que tu aille chez So-Chan! Bon rendez vous bientôt j'espère****  
****A bientôt**


	17. Chapter 17 De nouveaux Collègues

**Hey Hey Hey******

**Vraiment désolé du retard mais je n'avais toujours pas écrit le chapitre 17 en faite! J'a été prise par de nombreux devoirs et ce semestre j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps exténuant.******

**Vous savez quand je dois taper des dossiers de 33 pages sur par exemple les Etats Unis et les relations internationales avec l'Asie depuis 1945, quand je me prend une pause, je ne vais pas prendre un gouter. Non! J'ouvre mon dossier Fan Fiction et j'écris. Ça me détend vraiment.******

**Aujourd'hui c'est le 17ème chapitre et j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prenez aussi le même plaisir à la lire**

**Anges907 : **Oui j'aime aussi la relation Inoue x Ulqui. Bon elle se dégrade dans ce chapitre ^^ XD Merci pour le commentaire

**MissJaggerJack **: Mais il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë ! Est ce vous qui avait une drôle de manière d'interpréter les choses ? Perverse XD

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Yeah, désolé du retard merci pour le commentaire, en espérant que tu aime ce chapitre 17 ! Et que la fin ne vas pas trop de perturber ^^

**Jinx **: Hey merci pour la review ! Mais qu'avez-vous contre Aizen bon sang de bon soir XD !!! Du courage il va m'en falloir pour le chapitre d'après !

**Orihime-Sama** : Une autre fan d'Aizen, moi aussi je l'aime ! Bon je le décrédibilise complètement, mais il est cool ^^ D'accord je le trouve trop sexy !!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

…

**De nouveaux collègues**

POV Inoue

Enfin l'école ! Bon il ne reste que 4 jours avant les vacances de noël. Je me demande ce que je vais faire pendant les fêtes… Faut pas que cette période se transforme en déprime totale. Je me dépêche de sortir de chez moi pour affronter le temps froid du mois de décembre. Comme d'habitude sur le chemin je vois Ulquiorra, j'accélère le pas pour le rejoindre.

_Salut Ulquiorra ! Ce qu'il fait froid ! Tu ne trouve pas ?

_Il doit faire plus ou moins 7° degrés. Je trouve que l'hiver est bien clément à Tokyo, contrairement en Europe…

_ Aaaah l'Europe… Peut être qu'après le lycée quand j'aurai bien économiser on pourra y aller ensemble ! Hein ?

Ulquiorra soupire « On verra ». Arrivé en classe, tout le monde vient à ma rencontre et me pose une tonne de question.

_Comment te sens tu ?

_ Tu en veux à Kurosaki et ton petit copain de t'avoir mis dans cet état ?

_Ca fait quoi d'être dans le coma ?

_Qu'est ce qui a provoqué ton réveil ?

_Allons donc, **intervint Aizen-Sensei**, ca suffit ! Je ne pense que votre camarade ait envie de parler de tout ca. Que tout le monde regagne sa place.

Merci Sensei ! Y a pas à dire, ce professeur est génial ! Je retourne aussi à ma place. Je salue timidement Kurosaki-Kun et Rukia. Renji-Kun arrive juste avant qu'Aizen-Sensei ne commence l'appel. Comme d'habitude il tape en même temps sur la tête de Rukia et Kurosaki-Kun en allant à sa place.

_Bordel arrête ça t'es con ou quoi ! **S'énerva Kurosaki-Kun**

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ? **Lui répondit Renji-Kun**

_Bon les 4 au fond, **se plaignit Aizen-Sensei**. Le cour vient de commencer. Calmez-vous !

Pourquoi Kurosaki-Kun s'emporte t-il ? Ca fait plus ou moins un an que Renji-Kun lui fait une petite tape sur la tête chaque matin pour lui dire bonjour. C'est vrai que ca embête Kurosaki-Kun mais d'habitude il fronce les sourcils et ne fait qu'un petit grognement, il lui rend même le salut. C'est la première fois qu'il s'énerve comme ça pour ce geste amical. Renji-Kun et Rukia sont tout aussi étonnés de son comportement. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le tracasse. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de mettre mon amour de côté, que je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour lui. En faite c'est plus fort que moi, je me fais toujours du souci pour lui… Pff !

Le midi j'ai recommencé à mangé avec Ulquiorra, j'ai peur qu'il ne croit que je le considère comme ma roue de secours quand je n'ai pas d'amis. C'est vrai que la semaine précédent mon coma, je l'ai pratiquement abandonné pour aller manger avec Kurosaki-Kun. D'un point de vue externe, on pourrait croire que je me sers de lui. En plus si on ajoute le fait que les économies du cadeau de noël de Kurosaki-Kun vont servir à lui offrir un cadeau. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une peste. Mais au fond de moi, j'aime manger avec Ulquiorra à midi et j'ai hâte de parcourir les magasins à la recherche de son cadeau… Je ne suis pas si égoïste que ca. Non ?

_Excuse moi Ulquiorra…

_De quoi parles tu?

_Je… Sache que je… J'aime vraiment manger avec toi le midi. Désolé de t'avoir pratiquement « lâcher » pour aller manger avec… Il y a deux semaines.

_Ecoute tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Fais ce que tu veux ! Peu…

_Attend ! Sache aussi que ca ne se reproduira plus ! Je te le promets.

_Ridicule ! Au faite tant que j'y suis dis moi ce qu'il te ferait plaisir que je ne me prenne pas la tête à chercher ton cadeau !

_Ah non ! Un cadeau c'est sensé être une surprise ! Je te signale que ca va être tout aussi difficile pour moi de t'en trouver un. Tu ne me parles pas vraiment de toi. Je sais juste que tu aimes lire et le silence… Tu as un groupe de musique préféré ? Un drama ? Un sport ? Une actrice ?

_Agaçante ! **murmura t-il !**

Je me mets à rire en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Ce qui exaspère Ulquiorra. Mon regard se pose soudainement du côté de Kurosaki-Kun et les autres garçons.

_Beh alors vous vous faites la gueule les rouquines ? **Leur demanda Hirako-Kun**

C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous très calme de leur côté. Ce qui est assez rare, d'ici je ressens toute la tension. Kurosaki-Kun semble vraiment en vouloir à Renji-Kun. Ulquiorra regarde dans la même direction que moi, il semble lui aussi avoir remarqué le changement de comportement des deux.

_C'est si dure pour toi de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? **Me questionna Ulquiorra**

_Tu as raison, je prends trop les choses à cœur.

_Ce n'est pas tout le temps un défaut…

Avant même que je puisse répondre, quelqu'un m'enlace par derrière. Je me retourne pour découvrir soulagée qu'il ne s'agit que de Matsumoto accompagnée de Hisagi et Kira. Matsumoto m'étouffe complètement avec sa poitrine !

_O-RI-HI-MEEE ! Fallait venir nous voir au 3ème ! On ne savait pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui !

_On ne vous dérange pas ?** Plaisanta Hisagi. **C'est mignon de manger à 2 dites-moi…

_On est passé te dire un petit coucou, **le coupa Kira.** Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Ils sont gentils, en début d'année j'aurai été gêné de leur présence dans la classe. Mais plus maintenant. Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser ! La preuve je n'ai même pas essayé de faire comprendre au gens que je ne sortais pas avec Grimmjow. Matsumoto à l'air de plaire à beaucoup de garçon de la classe notamment à Keigo, qui a essayé de lui sauter dessus au moins 3 fois.

_Hey Inoue ! **M'appela Renji-Kun. **Je vais dormir à l'infirmerie ! La flemme d'assister au prochain cour. Tu me couvre ?

_Bien sûr ! Tu es sûr que ca va ?

_Ouais t'inquiète ! Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, **dit en se dirigeant vers la porte.**

_Hey toi, **fit Hisagi.** Renji c'est ca ? Au lieu d'aller piquer un somme. Avec d'autres terminales on doit faire une partie de basket contre Zaraki mais il nous manque un joueur. Tu joues ?

Renji-Kun semble étonné de sa proposition. Alors je me presse de répondre à sa place avant qu'il ne refuse.

_Il accepte ! Vas-y Renji-Kun ca te changera les idées. Attendez… Vous allez tous jouer contre Zaraki-Sensei ? Ce n'est pas très équitable.

_Oula t'as jamais joué au basket contre lui, **dit sérieusement Ikkaku**. Tout les coups sont permis c'est même plus du basket à ce niveau.

Avant que ca sonne Renji-Kun inquiet suit les élèves de terminale. En quittant la salle il jette un dernier coup d'œil et pour le rassurer je lève mon pouce. Comme il me l'a demandé je l'ai couvert auprès des professeurs en prétextant qu'il avait mal au ventre. A 17h il n'est toujours pas revenu, je décide de prendre son sac et d'aller à sa recherche. Je l'ai retrouvé avec Ikkaku et Hisagi assis sur le parquais du gymnase en train de rire aux éclats.

_Ah Inoue, merci pour le sac ! Ca s'est bien passé en cour.

Il a l'air d'aller mieux, il a même les larmes aux yeux, je suis soulagée. Par contre il est dans un sal état, comme les deux autres.

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te passerai les cours que tu as ratés. Et toi ? Ce n'est quand même pas la partie de basket qui t'as mis dans cet état.

_Jouer avec Zaraki-Sensei c'est vraiment un autre monde, **soupira Renji-Kun.** On y va ?

Nous avons salué nos Senpais et nous sommes sortis du lycée. J'ai du soutenir Renji-Kun, faudrait qu'un jour je vois de mes propres yeux ces fameuses parties de basket. Le reste de la semaine s'est passé très calmement, Renji-Kun va désormais rejoindre Hisagi pour des parties de baskets ou pour se déjeuner ensemble le midi. Ils s'entendent très bien maintenant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Par contre Kurosaki-Kun et lui ne se parlent toujours pas. Vendredi quand la dernière heure de cour de japonais a sonné tout le monde a sauté de joie. Ce sont enfin les vacances !!!

_Hey Inoue tu vas au Kyudo ? **demanda Renji-Kun**

_Oui ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'en n'ai pas fait.

_Ok ! Beh écoute, je vais au gymnase rejoindre les terminales ! J'attendrai la fin de ton cour pour aller à MCC ensemble.

Sur ces mots Renji-Kun sort de la salle en criant bonne vacances à tout le monde ^^. La salle se vide peu à peu, dehors je vois Aizen-Sensei qui se dirige vers la salle de kyudo en entendant une de mes amies me souhaité bonne vacances, il s'arrête et me rejoint.

_Bonsoir Inoue, vous vous dirigiez vers la salle de kyudo ?

_Oui

_Faisons le chemin ensemble. Ne vous forcez pas trop aujourd'hui, même si Soi-Fong-San vous embête.

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille mon Sensei, mon attention se porte plus vers Ulquiorra, qui passe devant nous et me jette un regard super froid… Enfin plus que d'habitude sauf que je ressens aussi une pointe de déception dans son regard. Pourquoi ?…Mais oui ! C'est vrai je ne lui ai pas souhaité bonne vacances ! Je ne vais sûrement pas le voir pendant au moins 2 semaines. Je m'excuse auprès de mon Sensei pour courir vers Ulquiorra.

_Attend moi Ulquiorra, je ne pense pas te revoir avant que tu partes alors je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances !

_Hn !

_Inoue, nous devrions y aller ! **fit Aizen-Sensei**

Toujours aussi agréable ^^ Ne faisons pas attendre notre Sensei, lui au moins il est plus chaleureux. Je n'ai pas l'impression de le déranger. Au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour pour aller au kyudo Ulquiorra m'interpelle

_Ne fais pas de bêtises !

_ Pardon...

_Fais attention à toi. **Il se tourne et se met en marche**. Bonne vacances. **Dit-il dans un souffle.**

_Merci ! Mais tu sais je peux très bien éviter les ennuis ! Je ne suis pas aussi débile, **plaisantais-je.**

**_**Vraiment ? Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ? Ton problème c'est que tu fais trop vite confiance au gens.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu t'adresse à moi comme si j'avais 5 ans. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

_Ne te comporte pas comme tel alors. A croire que tu prends un malin plaisir à te mettre dans des situations délicates, et d'attendre d'être secouru. Il faut arrêter de compter sur les autres. Rappelle toi que face à Yammy tu…

_Arrête !!! Ne me parle pas de ça ! Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose dernièrement qui t'aurai blessé ou manqué de respect pour que tu me parles ainsi ? Je sais que je t'ai souvent mis dans des situations où tu devais t'occuper de moi et j'en suis désolée…

_Tout ce que je te dis c'est d'arrêter de dépendre des autres.

_Tu m'agace maintenant ! Tais-toi !!!

Sur ces mots, je vais rejoindre Aizen-Sensei. Nous traversons une allée isolée derrière l'immeuble administratif pour rejoindre le cour de Kyudo. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et mon Sensei a dut le remarquer il tente de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux simplement lui dire que je viens de me disputer avec Ulquiorra, si je m'étends un peu plus sur le sujet je risque de fondre en larme, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Tout d'un coup Aizen-Sensei me prend la main pour me tourner face à lui et me prend dans ses bras. Sous le choc je n'ose pas réagir, mes bras restent le long de mon corps, tandis que son étreinte est plus forte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? On pourrait nous voir.

_Inoue, vous avez un trop beau visage pour faire une telle expression. Surtout si c'est à cause d'un garçon tel que Schiffer. Il ne déroge pas à la règle, même si il est très calme, il est aussi infréquentable que les autres. Vous a-t-il blessée ?

Je ne saurai expliquer ce geste beaucoup trop familier pour un professeur. Cependant mes bras commencent à se mouvoir pour lui rendre son étreinte, mais avant même que je puisse le toucher, une voix surgissant de nulle part me fait sursauter. Je me dégage rapidement d'Aizen-Sensei, c'est Grimmjow. Je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré que ce soit même Yamamoto-Sama à sa place. I

_C'est pas vrai Aizen, je t'ai connu plus discret. J'étais en train de fumer mon herbe tranquillement au bout de l'allée quand j'ai entendu vieux speech sur Schiffer.

Grimmjow s'approche jette son joint, et se met entre Aizen-Sensei et moi

_Ecoute idiote, si tu devrais te méfier d'une seul personne sur terre, c'est simple elle porte une paire de lunette, a une gueule de demeuré, et était à deux doigts de te pécho sur ce mur…

_Ne l'appelez pas idiote, **le coupa Aizen-Sensei.**

_Rho toi le pervers tu la ferme !

Grimmjow a une lueur dans les yeux que je connais trop bien, il veut frapper Aizen-Sensei. Il s'approche dangereusement de lui, je décide alors de calmer le jeu en me mettant entre eux. Je pose mes mains sur le torse de Grimmjow pour l'empêcher de faire un pas en plus.

_Arrête Grimmjow, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était juste un geste amical. Qui plus est Aizen-Sensei ne t'as rien fait ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui manques autant de respect.

_Wouah !!! Tu l'as bien dressé ton nouvel petit animal domestique.

_Grimmjow ca suffit arrête ! Quel est ton problème ?

_TA GUEULE TOI ! TU CAPTES RIEN ! T'es aveugle ou conne ? Tu donne le bon dieu sans confession à tout le monde ou quoi ?

_C'est bon j'en ai marre de me faire insulter et surtout par toi!!! Je vais au cour de kyudo !

Aizen me retient par l'épaule et sourit en soufflant « allons-y ». Au cour de Kyudo je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, résultat je touche tout sauf la cible -__- C'est pire que d'habitude, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow y sont pour beaucoup. Tandis qu'Aizen-Sensei tire tranquillement dans son coin et rigole même avec Ukitake-Sensei, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans cet état je n'arrive à rien mieux vaut aller boire un verre d'eau pour me calmer. Comme promis Renji-Kun m'a attendu devant l'entrée du lycée, quand je suis arrivé il discutait avec Byakuya-Sensei. Nous l'avons salué et sommes partis en direction de MCC

_Beh alors Inoue ! T'en tire une tête ! T'as passé une mauvaise journée ?

_Beh quand on se fait insulter d'enfant sado-maso, d'idiote et de conne en moins de 10 minutes et par des personnes différentes… Ya de quoi se sentir mal.

_Qui sont les connards qu'ont osé ?

_Ce n'est rien oublie !

_Sinon… Tu fais quoi pour les fêtes ? Parce Byakuya m'a demandé de te convaincre de passer les fêtes chez eux ! Ca ne te dit rien ? C'est mieux que de rester toute seule.

_ Byakuya a beau se montrer froid la plupart du temps mais il est très gentil. Je ne suis pas très tenté d'aller chez les Kuchiki.

_C'est parce que Rukia est sortit avec ce débile d'Ichigo ?

_Tu étais au courant ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

_Je te rappelle que Jinta est dans la même classe qu'Ururu. Donc ca fait un bout de temps que je le sais… Je me suis douté que tu le savais quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner de ces deux là. Tu sais s'ils se sont disputé c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison… Ils étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus lui parler comme si tu n'avais plus le droit. C'est pas comme ca que tu vas l'oublier, et personne ne te demande de l'oublier. T'as le droit de l'aimer.

_C'est plus compliqué. Je vois que Renji-Kun n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé entre eux. 

_En tout cas quand je reviens d'Australie, je demande à Rukia de sortir avec moi, et tu devrais en faire autant avec le crétin. On aurait du s'y prendre plus tôt, non ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, Rukia est encore amoureuse de Kurosaki-Kun. Renji-Kun va se recevoir une claque, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'avouer ses sentiments… Je n'ai pas droit de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, ce serait trahir Rukia, mais c'est comme pousser Renji-Kun dans une falaise. On arrive devant MCC, je vais directement me changer en miko, tandis que Renji-Kun va au comptoir pour quémander des pâtisseries à Tessai. Je me mets au travail quand Urahara débarque en salle.

_Himeee-Chan ! Ou étais tu ? Je voulais que tu sois présente pour les entretiens ! Abarai ne t'as rien dit ? Je me suis ennuyé tout seul, **pleura Urahara-San**

_Les entretiens ? Ah oui pour le serveur que vous allez engager pendant les vacances. Non il a surement dût oublier.

_Trop occupé à manger, **dit il en le regardant piquer des gâteaux**! Tout compte fait j'en ai engagé deux ! Y en a un de dernière minute, une amie m'a forcé, c'est une longue histoire…

_En faite, **le coupaTessai**, l'amie de l'amie d'Urahara le déteste donc l'amie d'Urahara a insisté pour qu'il engage le frère de son amie. Vous suivez ?

Renji-Kun et moi nous nous regardons avec les gros yeux, on n'a pas tout compris.

_Est ce que cette amie est la fameuse fille a qui tu va livrer son repas le midi ? **demanda Renji-Kun**

_Occupe toi de tes fesses le squatteur ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hime-Chan, les serveurs seront à tes ordres, et l'amie en question viendra souvent voir si tout va bien !

A vrai dire j'ai un peu peur de travailler avec des inconnus, et puis je n'oserai jamais leurs donner des ordres ! Samedi j'ai eu un jour de repos, Urahara voulait tester les deux serveurs une journée complète avant de les engager, le lendemain il a prit l'avion avec Renji et Jinta pour 2 semaines en Australie… Lundi je suis arrivé un peu plus en avance, après tout j'étais maintenant une co-chef. Urahara-San nous avait confié son commerce à Tessai et moi, il comptait donc sur nous, en période de vacances de noël il y avait beaucoup plus d'influence, on se devait de faire de notre mieux. Tessai est déjà présent mais aucune trace des nouveaux serveurs alors je vais directement au vestiaire me changer.

POV Normal

Inoue était dans le vestiaire en sous vêtement, elle avait la tête ailleurs et appréhendais un peu de travailler avec des inconnus. Seule la présence de Tessai la rassurer, au moment d'enfiler son haut blanc, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brutalement. Inoue qui ne vit qu'une grande ombre se mit à crier et tenta de cacher sa nudité avec son haut blanc de miko.

_Orihime ?

Entendant son prénom, la rousse ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour croiser le regard du garçon qu'il l'avait vu presque nue il y a 2 secondes.

_Kaien ? Mais qu'est ce que…

Tessai alerter par les cris d'Inoue débarqua dans le vestiaire tout en cachant ses yeux et pris violemment Kaien par le col pour le faire sortir du vestiaire. Complètement sous le choc Inoue mis rapidement son haut blanc et son hakama rouge ayant peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne rentre. Puis elle resta une bonne minute avant d'oser sortir du vestiaire, réalisant que Kaien l'avait vu à moitié nue.

_C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? A cette heure ci nous ne sommes pas encore ouvert ! A moins que…

Inoue se décida à sortir du vestiaire et découvrit un Kaien rouge en train de se faire enguirlander par Tessai. Elle resta dans le coin n'osant plus s'approcher ni même le regarder. Remarquant sa présence Kaien ne prêta plus attention au sermon de Tessai et alla la voir.

_Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pratiquement rien vu.

_N'en parlons plus c'était un incident.

_Mais ne te méprend quand je dis que « je n'ai pratiquement rien vu » ! C'est pas qu'il n'y avait rien à voir bien au contraire. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, la où il faut. Tu es très bien fouttue, euh non roulée je veux dire bien faite. En faite ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre…

_Kaien c'est bon. Je peux te poser une question. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les vestiaires ?

_Oh j'ai été engagé par le patron ! Je suis le nouveau serveur. Je ne savais pas que tu travailler ici, le patron me faisait un peu peur ! Regarde ce kimono noir que je dois porter. Bref en tout cas te voir ici me rassure. On va bien s'amuser !

Inoue posa sa main sur le cœur et souffla un bon coup.

_Ca ne vas pas ?

_C'est juste que je suis soulagée ! J'avais peur de ne pas savoir avec qui j'allais travailler durant ces deux semaines. Je suis contente que ce soit avec toi. Faisons de notre mieux.

_ Putain elle trop mignonne

POV Inoue

C'est vrai après tout Kaien est cool est super gentil, et il a déjà été serveur. Urahara-San a vraiment fait le bon choix… Tiens c'est peut être lui le frère de l'amie de son amie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une grande sœur, bah je le saurai en temps et en heure. Quoiqu'il en soit le deuxième serveur lui n'est toujours pas là… Nous avons donc ouvert sans l'attendre... Les clients ont commencés à venir, les premiers étaient toujours des hommes d'affaires prenant un dernier café avant d'aller au boulot sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir. Je suis à la caisse et Kaien s'occupe des commandes, on forme vraiment une bonne équipe et avons trouvé notre rythme très rapidement.

_Passez une bonne journée Monsieur ! Au revoir. Bonj…

_Hello Hime, beh dis donc la tête que tu tire ! C'est super vexant ! Depuis l'autre bout de la file je t'entends être joyeuse avec tout les clients et quand ca arrive à moi tu as l'air déçu !

_Désolé Ichimaru-Sempai, c'est juste la surprise ! Alors qu'est ce que je te sers ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question patronne !

Comme d'habitude je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il veut dire ! Derrière les clients s'impatientent.

_Il faut choisir Ichimaru-Sempai, il y a d'autres clients derrière.

_AAAh Boss-Chan toujours aussi lente! Vous m'attendiez je suppose. Désolé du retard, je regardais la télé, la fille de la météo est trop belle ^^

Tessai arrive dans la salle avec un kimono noir dans les mains et le donne à Ichimaru-Sempai en lui reprochant son retard. Non c'est pas possible !!! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Ichimaru-Sempai ne travaille pas ici ! Non Urahara-San ne l'aurai pas engagé ! Pas lui !!! Ichimaru-Sempai revient 10 minutes plus tard dans son kimono noir et une veste blanche ! POURQUOIIIIII !

_Wouah je suis beau comme ça, **dit-il**. Alors Boss-Chan, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Que fais-tu ici ? Rhaaaaa ! Bon calme toi Orihime, après tout Ichimaru-Sempai n'est pas aussi méchant que ça ! Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? Il a tout aussi le droit de travailler… NOOOOON !!! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bon il est peut être pas méchant mais tellement… malicieux, sarcastique, mystérieux tellement difficile à cerner ! Bon peut être que ces deux semaines vont m'apprendre à mieux le connaître.

_Euh, il va bientôt y avoir le rush de midi, si tu pouvais t'occuper des tables, remplir les portes serviettes…

_N'en dit pas plus je m'en charge.

La journée s'est étonnamment bien passé, Ichimaru-Sempai était en salle et Kaien derrière le comptoir à préparer les commandes et Tessai à la cuisine. Je suis restée à la caisse tout en aidant Kaien et Ichimaru-Sempai. Urahara-San avait raison d'engager 2 serveurs. Il y a beaucoup plus d'influence qu'en temps normal, étrangement la clientèle féminine est beaucoup plus présente que d'habitude. Le sourire de Kaien en fait rougir plus d'une, et Ichimaru-Sempai a vraiment la côte avec les femmes plus âgée. Le soir même juste avant de fermer une femme est venue, c'était la dernière cliente, elle a prit tout son temps pour commander et à engloutit une tonne de nourriture. Puis elle s'est levée d'un coup et est venu régler à la caisse.

_Vous êtes toute seule mademoiselle comme serveuse ?

_Euh… Bien sûr que non, il y en a 2 autres mais ils sont dans l'arrière salle à ranger les livraisons.

_Je vois donc tout vas bien ! C'est la fin de la journée et vous êtes encore vivante! Je peux dire à Kisuke de dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Je n'ai pas tout compris, au même moment Ichimaru-Sempai et Kaien débarquent dans la salle, ce dernier s'exclame en voyant la cliente.

_Yosh Yoruichi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_Je suis venue vérifier si tout vas bien. Kisuke m'envoie faire des petites rondes.

_Tu connais le patron ? **S'étonne Kaien.** Attend c'est toi qui m'a pistonné ?

_Peut être, **s'amusa t'elle**. Et toi le renard tu ne me salues pas ! Comment ca se passe dans ton nouveau lycée ?

_^^ Très bien Inspecteur Yoruichi ! Je m'amuse encore mieux qu'à LNS.

Ainsi c'est donc elle l'amie d'Urahara-San, elle est vraiment très belle, elle m'a laissé son numéro en cas de problèmes, et a promis qu'elle repasserait. Quelques jours ont passés dans la tranquillité, il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance. Comme chaque soir on nettoie et range avant de partir, mais ce soir là, au moment de partir Tessai vient en salle avec 3 plats et insiste pour qu'on mange.

_Vous avez bien travaillé, **fit il.** Je suis sûr que si vous rentrez tout de suite vous allez vous effondrer dans votre lit, sans prendre un vrai repas. Profitez-en !

Sur ces mots il va dans le bureau d'Urahara-San. Je ne peux pas résister Tessai cuisine vraiment trop bien, alors on prend tout les 3 place.

_Dis moi Ichimaru-Sempai, je comprends que Kaien connaissent Yoruichi-San vu que c'est l'amie de sa sœur. Mais toi ?

_Elle a enquêté sur l'incendie qui a ravagé notre ancien lycée, et sur pas mal d'autres trucs aussi qui concernait le lycée LNS.

_Au faite, **intervint Kaien**. Tu fais quoi pour noël Orihime. Ca va être la fête chez les Inoue ? Ou tu vas chez de la famille en dehors de Karakura ?

C'est vrai noël approche… Je n'en ai aucune idée, Renji-Kun et Tatsuki ne sont pas là et j'ai refusé l'invitation de Byakuya…

_Je pense que je vais aller voir mon grand frère… Passer la soirée avec lui ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas parti le voir

_ Tu as un grand frère cool ! Mais noël à deux… Si vous voulez passer dans la résidence Shiba pas de soucis ! Y aura du monde ! Par contre je pense que je vais péter un câble on va encore me saouler avec cette histoire d'architecte ! A moins qu'il ne vit pas à Karakura ?

_Si mais…

_Bah venez alors !

_Et moi tu ne m'invite pas ? **Rigola Ichimaru-Sempai**

Le silence de Kaien veut tout dire, c'est la sonnerie de mon portable resté sur le comptoir qui le rompt. Kaien se lève rapidement pour me le remettre, je l'autorise à décrocher avant que ca ne coupe.

_Allo portable de la belle princesse, Kaien à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

__Parler à cette belle princesse._

Kaien semble étonné il regarde le nom qui s'affiche, et me tend le portable. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux pour aller parler dans le vestiaire. C'est Aizen-Sensei à l'appareil après toute les formes de politesse il me prend de court avec ses leçons particulières, j'avais complètement oublié, tellement occupé à MCC.

_Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais je termine toujours tard. Nous avons beaucoup de travail au MCC .

__Vous êtes sur de ne pas pouvoir essayer de passer plutôt. Bon je n'insiste pas, je vous souhaite bon courage pour…_

_Attendez vous êtes si gentil de prendre de votre temps libre. Demain je demanderai à partir plutôt.

__Hahaha ne vous forcez pas Inoue, ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous sentez pas obligé vous êtes en vacances après tout !_

_Non je viendrai !

C'est vrai, qu'il l'a répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas obligé ! Mais je ne peux pas rester insensible à son attention. Il ne veut vraiment pas que je sois pénalisé à cause de mon absence. Aizen-Sensei est vraiment un professeur impliqué, ce n'est pas tout les ans qu'on en rencontre des Sensei comme lui. Je le salue et au moment ou je sors du vestiaire Kaien et Ichimaru-Sempai se dégagent de la porte, je crois qu'ils écoutaient -___-.

_Alors c'était qui ? **me demanda Kaien.**

_Mon professeur je dois aller chercher les cours que j'ai ratés chez lui. Tu l'as rencontré à l'hôpital, Aizen-Sensei. Donc demain je dois partir plutôt ca ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne prendrai pas de pause pour compenser.

_Mwé ! Tu vas vraiment y aller ? Depuis quand les élèves vont chez leurs professeurs ? Pourquoi il ne te les dépose pas directement ici ? Hey Gin ! Tu le connais ce Sensei ? Il est comment ?

_Beh je l'ai eu avec Grimmjow l'année passé, il est marrant ^^. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, Grimm doit passer il est en retard, **dit il en regardant sa montre.**

_Dis moi Ichimaru-Sempai, tu dois peut être savoir pourquoi Grimmjow ne l'aime pas ? A chaque qu'il le voit, il le provoque et le cherche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Bon je vous ai rien dit ! Tu connais Harribelle ? Elle était à l'anniversaire de Grimm, c'est son ex-copine. Beh Harribelle a trompé Grimmjow pendant 6 mois avec ton super Aizen-Sensei.

_Je me disais ! **s'exclama Kaien**. Son nom ne m'était pas inconnu ! Leur dispute m'avait réveillé ce jour là, j'ai du intervenir pour empêcher Grimmjow de la démolir ! Et tu veux aller chez ce genre de mec Hime !

J'éclate complètement de rire en entendant cette histoire.

_AHAHHAHAHAHA ! Je ne vous crois. C'est encore une blague d'Ichimaru-Sempai. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Aizen-Sensei. Ce doit être un malentendu ! Vous connaissez Grimmjow, il s'emporte toujours avant qu'on lui explique ce qui se passe. Ca ne peut être que ça un malentendu.

_Un malentendu de 6 mois ! Faut pas déconner, **me répondit Kaien.**

Nous sortons du café Tessai s'occupe de le fermer nous salue et s'en vas, Kaien continue de d'argumenter contre le fait que je ne dois pas aller chez mon professeur. Je commence peu à peu à m'emporter et à hausser la voix.

_Il peut y avoir pleins de possibilité, si ca se trouve Aizen-Sensei ne savait pas qu'elle était la copine de Grimmjow. Ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives ! Si Grimmjow en veut à Aizen-Sensei c'est simplement parce que c'est une tête brulé et un idiot qui ne cherche que des conflits.

Sur ces mots quand je fais demi-tour je tombe nez à nez avec Grimmjow ! Oula j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit… On se regarde pendant quelques secondes, je baisse la tête et passe à côté de lui. Qu'est qui me prend d'insulter les gens ? De retour à la maison je suis complètement épuisé ! Quelle histoire ! Qu'est ce qui ne vont pas inventer franchement ! Aizen-Sensei avec la copine de Grimmjow pendant 6 mois ! Foutaises ! Bien que je sois au chaud dans mon futon, je n'arrête pas d'y penser quand quelques phrases de Grimmjow me reviennent en tête

__Poignarde Aizen et je deviens ton chien. (Grimmjow à Inoue)_

__OUBLIER TOUT ??? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULLE !!! (Grimmjow à Harribelle)_

__Ton professeur principal c'est Aizen Sousuke ? Passe lui le bonjour de ma part et dis lui que ca me ferait très plaisir de le revoir (Harribelle à Inoue)_

__Je suis sorti avec elle pendant un an… Une année pendant laquelle elle m'a trompé pendant 6 mois._

__La prochaine fois ne vas pas au cour de ce pervers et viens boire une bière (Aizen à Inoue)_

Il y a d'autres choses qui deviennent plus clair, pourquoi Grimmjow à virer Harribelle de chez lui, il a dut l'entendre prononcer le nom d'Aizen. La réaction d'Aizen quand je lui ai dit qu'Harribelle était à l'anniversaire de Grimmjow. Pff ! Si ca trouve Harribelle n'avait pas dit à Aizen-Sensei qu'elle sortait avec Grimmjow ce doit être ca. Je pourrai lui demander demain ! Mais c'est impoli et ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

POV Normal

Au même moment au bar le Gotei Grimmjow, Gin et Kaien buvaient une bière.

_Je rêve ou elle est accro à ce prof ! **fit Kaien**. Faut l'empêcher d'aller le voir, t'es ok Grimm ?

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! J'en n'ai rien à fouttre ! Elle peut se faire sauter par se couillon si ca lui chante.

_Je devrai peut être en parler à son grand frère…

_Wé c'est ca va parler à un mort ! Elle vit seul imbécile.

_Quoi !

_ Son Frère est mort dans un incident de circulation, **lui répondit Gin**. Elle n'a pas vu ses parents depuis l'âge de trois ans. Son frère s'est enfuie avec elle, je pense que ce n'étaient pas des modèles.

Kaien se mit à se rappeler tout les bêtises et gaffes qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Comme lui demandait si parents venaient la chercher à l'hôpital, et cette idiotie quand il parlait de sa famille «_ Tu connais les parents _». « _ T'a peur que tes parents te voient avec un mec plus âgé _».

_Putain je suis con !!! **se dit Kaien**. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas stoppé Gin quand je lui ai dit de venir avec son frère chez les Shiba ?? Merde !!! Attend quand elle disait qu'elle allait passer noël avec son frère… Elle compte le passer au cimetière ?

_Surement, **souffla Grimmjow.**

Le lendemain l'ambiance au café était assez froide, le soir comme c'était convenu Inoue partit plutôt. Kaien lui souffla simplement « Fais attention à toi « avant qu'elle ne parte. Devant l'immeuble classe de son professeur Inoue l'appela pour qu'il la rejoigne en bas. Il l'a vit en au bas de l'immeuble étonné.

_Inoue pourquoi vous ne montez pas ? Ne rester pas dans le froid, je vais vous faire du thé chaud. Suivez moi vous êtes toute rouge !

_Attendez Sensei, j'ai une question à vous poser. Elle est indiscrète et mal venue. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser, il faut que je sache !

_Je vous écoute, **sourit-il**

_Etes vous sortis avec Harribelle lorsqu'elle était avec Grimmjow.

Il eut un silence Inoue ne lâcha pas son Sensei des yeux. Elle attendait sa réponse en espérant que ce soit négatif.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que…

_Merci de votre franchise, **s'inclina la rousse**. Pour les cours que j'ai ratés je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais ce n'est pas convenable d'aller chez son professeur le soir. Je les demanderai à un camarade. Passez une bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots Inoue s'enfuit en courant. Elle prit n'importe quel bus, et s'assoit au fond, tentant de comprendre sa réaction.

_Pourquoi je prends ca à cœur ! Pourquoi ca me fait mal ? Parce que j'avais placé Aizen-Sensei sur un piédestal, et je suis déçue. Pourtant ca ne regarde pas ! Il ne m'a rien fait de mal. Il a fait une erreur, on en fait tous. Non !!! 6 mois à voler la copine de quelqu'un ce n'est pas une erreur ! Jamais j'aurai pu me regarder dans le miroir si j'avais la même chose avec Kurosaki-Kun et Rukia !

Inoue sortit du bus et se mit en marche, jusqu'à cet immeuble. Elle resta longtemps devant puis entra. Elle sonna à la porte et entendit les pas lourd à travers celle çi avant de s'ouvrit violemment

_Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi !

_Bonsoir, Grimmjow je… je…

Grimmjow lui claqua la porte au nez. Inoue pris sur elle pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

_Je comprend que je sois sûrement une des dernières personnes que tu veuille voir. Je… Je suis désolée. J'avais tort en ce qui concerne Aizen-Sensei. Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité d'idiot, je m'excuse de m'être mêlé de tes affaires… Je n'aurai pas du prendre parti. Je comprends maintenant les sentiments que tu as envers lui. Je t'ai jugé beaucoup trop vite. Sincèrement Grimmjow, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite. J'aurai évité de dire quelques gaffes… Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu ou si j'ai bien du faire rire tes voisins ! Quoiqu'il en soit pardonne-moi, je suis l'idiote de l'histoire…

Sur ces mots Inoue partit, tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte Grimmjow sirotait tranquillement une bière, avec comme seul lumière la lune qui éclairait le salon. Sur les marches du 5ème étage elle vit une femme qu'elle salua sans la regarder et continua son chemin, sans se douter que cette femme avait tout entendu, sans se douter que cette femme était Harribelle. Celle-ci alla à son tour sonner à l'appartement du grand bleu. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la déception se lit sur son visage, avant de reprendre son visage furieux.

_C'est un défilé de salope ce soir ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi aussi ?

Grimmjow ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qui lui prit le bras avant de la jeter dans les escaliers.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, dans l'appartement d'Aizen, Gin et lui prenaient le thé.

_Je me demande quand même qu'il la mise au courant ? **Questionna Aizen**. Sûrement pas Grimmjow, il bien trop de fierté pour ça.

_Peut être Kaien Shiba, c'est le voisin de Grimm !

_Le fils du célèbre architecte… Il travaille donc avec elle…

_Que compte tu faire avec la princesse ? Maintenant elle sait que tu es sortis avec Harribelle, elle sait que son Sensei n'est pas aussi innocent que ça ^^ N'empêche venir te voir pour demander confirmation, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle oserait. Tu touche au but So-Chan, même si Grimmjow est le premier à l'avoir embrassé, et le premier à l'avoir vu nue… Quoique non, tu as un train de retard quand même.

_Tes sarcasmes m'ennuient Gin. Et à quelle occasion l'a-t-il vu nue ? Ne serait pas des mensonges de Grimmjow. A moins que tu ai décidé d'arrêter de me cacher des choses.

_Je ne penses pas que ce soit un mensonge, vu qu'elle ne l'a pas nié ! Et je ne te cache rien.

_Dans ce cas quand comptait tu m'avouer, que tu travaillais aussi à ce café avec elle ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle et Harribelle étaient à l'anniversaire de Grimmjow ?… Bah ce n'est rien, je savais que tu n'étais pas utile.

_Méchant . J'y vais, **dit Gin en se levant**. Demain je travaille ! Mais comment as-tu su que je travaillais à ce café ?

_Ton uniforme dépasse de ton sac. Il n'y a que ce fou d'Urahara pour avoir ce genre d'idée c'est-à-dire de t'engager et ces kimonos…

_T'inquiète, je vais pas te la piquer. J'avais juste besoin d'argent et de m'amuser. De toute façon t'es mal partit, elle semble être bien déçue.

_Gin… La réaction d'Inoue je ne m'en fait pas… J'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir que c'est une réaction de femme jalouse…

…

…

**LittleFly: Inoue jalouse?******

**Inoue : Bien sur que non ce prof est fou! Il s'y croit un peu trop à mon goût.******

**LittleFly : Aizen a t-il perdu toutes ses chances avec Inoue?******

**Inoue : Oyez tu m'écoute? Il n'en avait aucune!!!******

**Aizen : j'ai un bon pouvoir de persuasion. Je ne me fais pas de soucis elle oubliera bien vite ce chapitre.******

**Littlefly : Prochain chapitre C'est noel et le nouvel an et peut être la fin des vacances. Je crois que je vais faire le bonheur de certains fans d'un certain couple. J'en dis pas plus. On va juste dire qu'une certaine personne va se lancer. (« Enfin ! » me diront certains) Quel couple AiHime, GrimmHime, UlquiHime, KaiHime,GinHime, IchiHime, Luppi X Gin, Gin X Matsumoto?******

**A bientot****  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Confessions

**Voila le chapitre 18, Titre Confessions au pluriel je précise ! Question qui va se confesser à qui ? Réponse dans ce chapitre **

**Anges907 : **Hello, hey oui vraiment dispute de merde entre Ulqui et Inoue je n'étais pas obligé de la mettre. Mais c'est Gin le fouteur de merde qui m'en a soufflé l'idée ! Merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que tu feras partie des heureuses en lisant la fin ! Je pense que oui ^^

**MissJaggerJack **: Non mais pour le look d'Aizen c'est obligé qu'il se soit inspiré de superman, hop j'enlève mes lunettes, je deviens sexy et j'ai la mèche devant ^^. Gin son surnom c'est « _fouteur de merde _», beaucoup plus que Grimmjow. Il va ou il s'amuse le plus en faite.

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Salut, tu sais pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai pensé à toi ^^ Elle n'est pas sadique loin de là…

**Jinx **: Aizen est pervers, fourbe, manipulateur… Tu as raison mais c'est ce qu'il le rend sexy non XD

**Orihime-Sama** : J'essayerai de lui rendre sa notoriété et sa cool attitude auprès d'Inoue… Comme dans ce chapitre, mais ensuite il n'aura pas souvent le beau rôle. Un mot pour le décrire au fil de l'histoire, hm réfléchissons « Salaup » XD

**Psycopathe** : Attend avec un pseudo pareil, c'est sûr que tu ne vas pas que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! La confrontation Inoue x Renji x Ichigo j'ai une petite idée. On en a un avant goût dans ce chapitre

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

…

**Confessions**

Aaah cette ambiance de noël, ces décorations dans toutes les rues et dans les commerces, ces gens heureux qui se ruent dans les magasins à la recherche du cadeau pour leurs familles ou pour leurs bien aimé. Aaaah noël… -__-

_Grrr ! Rentrons ! Cette fête est vraiment trop commerciale !

C'est moi ou cette fête m'insupporte de plus en plus. Bah faut dire que j'ai pas le moral ces derniers jours, en faite c'est depuis cette fameuse nuit où Aizen-Sensei m'a avoué qu'il avait piqué la copine de Grimmjow. Pff ! Je sens que je vais écourter ma pause et retourner à MCC. Quand je pense qu'on est déjà le 24 décembre c'est fou ! Ce soir là comme Kaien devait passer le réveillon avec sa famille, il est partit plutôt ainsi que Tessai qui devait aussi rejoindre sa famille et ses amis dans la ville à côté. Il nous a donc laissé le soin de fermer et a préparé un superbe repas avant de partir. Si on m'avait dit en début d'année que je passerai mon réveillon avec Ichimaru-Sempai jamais je ne l'aurai cru !!! Après avoir tout nettoyé, je suis partie réchauffé les mets et on s'est mis à table ! Franchement quelle drôle de situation…

_Idatakimasu ! Alors c'était comment chez Aizen ? Tu n'en a rien dit !

_ Hey Beh ! Il commence fort et n'y vas pas par 4 chemins. Je n'y suis pas allée… Enfin si mais je ne suis pas rentrée chez lui. Kaien avait raison ce n'est pas correct d'aller seule chez son professeur, qui plus est le soir.

_C'est vraiment cette raison qui t'as dissuadé ?

_Beh non en faite c'est surtout parce qu'… HEY ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

-___- Grrrr ! Je suis vraiment trop idiote, j'ai failli me confier à ce garçon qui ne sait pas se montrer sérieux. Jusqu'à la fin du repas j'ai du subir ses moqueries et ses sous entendus ! Après avoir fermé le café, nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

_Ah je suis fatigué, **s'écria Ichimaru-Sempai**. Demain c'est noël, j'espère que le père noël ne m'a pas oublié. J'ai été super sage cette année ! Tu as fait tout tes achats ?

_ Je me demande quelle est sa définition de sage ? J'ai acheté un bandeau à Renji-Kun et un jeu vidéo pour son petit frère, une paire de Getas à Urahara-San, un service à thé pour Tessai, et un vase pour ma voisine

_C'est tout ! Pas de cadeau pour le rouquin de ta classe ? Ni pour Ulquiorra ?

_...

_Et plus important pas de cadeau pour moi !!!!

_Bonne soirée Ichimaru-Sempai, **dis-je en prenant un autre chemin.**

Un cadeau pour Ulquiorra… On s'est quitté sur une dispute, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai insulté. Il ne m'avait rien dit de méchant, à part de prendre soin de moi. Ce qui m'avait énervé c'est qu'il m'avait parlé comme à une enfant de 5 ans et qu'il avait été désagréable sans aucune raison. Mais surtout parce qu'il m'avait reparlé de Yammy. J'ai eu cette idée de cadeau, la moindre des choses c'est de lui en trouver un et puis ca nous réconciliera sûrement.

Yeah Opération : Trouvé un cadeau pour Ulquiorra est enclenché ! YOSH !!!

Je me mets donc en route vers les galeries commerçantes encore ouvertes… Hey beh plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrai lui offrir.

2h plus tard…

T.T AAARGH ! Ca va faire 2heures ! 2 heures que j'erre dans les magasins. A chaque fois que je trouve quelque chose je suis pratiquement sûr que ça ne lui plairait pas ! Qui plus est j'ai les bras chargé de cadeaux pour d'autres personnes que le principal intéressé ! Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'il me reste au moins une semaine avant qu'il rentre. Sur le chemin du retour je tombe sur la bijouterie où je comptai acheter le cadeau de Kurosaki-Kun… Le bracelet est exposé en vitrine, il coute vraiment très cher ! J'ai… J'ai droit de lui offrir un cadeau, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi, ou de l'épouser. Et puis… Ca détendra l'atmosphère, je veux le garder comme ami, mon attitude n'a pas vraiment aider. L'ignorer du jour au lendemain n'étais vraiment pas la meilleure des solutions, résultat ca me fait plus mal que de bien. Quoiqu'il en soit il vaut mieux que je rentre, avec toutes ses dépenses imprévus, je ne peux plus l'acheter…

Le lendemain après cette journée de travail, au moment où Kaien et Ichimaru-Sempai allaient partir, je leur demande de patienter pour revenir 5 minutes plus tard pour leurs tendres deux cadeaux.

_Joyeux noël les garçons !

Ils ont l'air très surpris, j'adore ! Ichimaru-Sempai est le premier à ouvrir son cadeau, c'est une nouvelle coque pour portable ainsi qu'un étui qu'il peut accrocher à son cou.

_J'ai vu que ta coque était en mauvais état, j'en ai déduit que ton portable avait subit une grave chute, alors pour empêcher que cela se renouvelle j'ai pensé à prendre cette étui. Sois plus prudent Sempai^^

_ A qui la faute ! C'est toi qui l'as balancé quand tu étais complètement bour…

_J'entend rien ! **Le coupais-je**. A toi Kaien !

Kaien ouvre à son tour son cadeau, c'est un livre sur le photographe français Yann Arthus Bertrand, où son répertorier ses plus belles photos, et ses interviews.

_J'espère qu'il te plaira, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il était pour toi !

_Il est magnifique ! Merci…

_Franchement merci Inoue** s'étonna Ichimaru-Sempai**. Hey bah, je ne pensai vraiment pas que tu allais nous offrir des cadeaux, Désolé je n'ai rien pour toi ^^

_Ce n'est rien ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Allez foncer rejoindre vos familles.

_Moi,** intervint timidement Kaien**. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

POV NORMAL

Kaien sortit un petit cadeau de son sac besace, et lui tendit. Le visage d'Inoue s'illumina, elle lui demanda la permission de l'ouvrir. Kaien rigola en guise de réponse et dit « Bien sur ma belle, joyeux noël ». C'était un cache oreille dont les deux caches représentaient une tête de panda.

_C'est trop mignon !!! Merci Kaien.

_Tu rigole ce n'est rien comparé à ton cadeau ! C'est même franchement ridicule !

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, il est vraiment très beau, et puis ca tombe bien ! Il fait de plus en plus froid !

Inoue mit son cache oreille

_Alors ? Comment ça me vas ?

_Super bien ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais t'es encore mignonne.

Inoue se mit à rougir ! Les deux serveurs la laissèrent à MCC toute seule, elle resta une heure puis ferma le café. Muni d'un gros sac elle se mit à arpenter les rues de la ville de Karakura sous les lumières de noël jusqu'au cimetière. A l'entrée du cimetière perdue dans ses pensées elle percuta un homme qui l'a fit tomber elle et son énorme sac

_Byakuya ?

_J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ici, **dit en la relevant**. Ainsi tu préférerais passer noël au cimetière que de venir dans la famille Kuchiki.

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre votre famille…

_Ce jour là au Kyudo, quand tu t'es enfuie... C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Tu n'étais pas au courant de la relation entre Rukia et Kurosaki c'est ca ?

_...

_Alors je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du en parler ! C'est donc ça qui l'empêche de venir chez nous. Inoue, je ne pense pas que ton frère aimerait que tu passes noël à déprimer au cimetière.

Inoue n'écoutait pas vraiment Byakuya, elle farfouillait dans son sac pour en sortir un cadeau qu'elle donna à Byakuya.

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Joyeux noël !

Byakuya ouvrit son cadeau, c'était une cravate, le geste d'Inoue le toucha.

_Merci, elle est vraiment très belle. Bizarre pour une fille réputée pour avoir des gouts étranges.

_ Votre famille doit vous attendre ! Merci de vous inquiétez mais je ne comptais pas rester là à déprimer !

Elle lui donna un autre cadeau pour Rukia, elle salua son professeur et alla à la tombe de son frère. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un énorme bouquet et de l'encens qui venait juste d'être allumé.

_Ainsi Byakuya serait venu pour prier sur ta tombe, **s'étonna t-elle**. Ohayo Ni-San !

Inoue passa plus d'une heure à lui parler d'Ulquiorra, Aizen, Kurosaki, Hinamorie, de Grimmjow, et de tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

_Byakuya a dit que tu n'aimerais pas me voir déprimer un soir de noël, je le pense aussi ! Tu sais en essayant de trouver un cadeau pour Ulquiorra, je me suis mise à acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, si tu avais vu la tête d'Ichimaru-Sempai et de Kaien ils ne s'y attendaient pas ! Alors ce soir j'ai décidé de jouer à la mère noël hahahaha… Tu me manques Ni-San… **fit elle en sanglot**

Quand elle sortit du cimetière elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Chad, elle glissa dans sa boite à lettre une chemise Hawaïenne. Pour Ishida entrer dans sa propriété fut plus compliquer, alors elle balanca son cadeau par-dessus la barrière et lui laissa un message privé en changeant sa voix, pour lui prévenir du bien qui se trouver dans son jardin. Elle laissa un béret dans la boite aux lettres de Shinji. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul cadeau, une seule maison, rien que d'y penser elle se mit à avoir un frisson.

Un peu plus loin dans Karakura, Byakuya rentrait dans la résidence, quand un employé de la famille se précipita sur lui.

_Vous voilà Kuchiki-Sama! Où étiez-vous ? Votre famille s'inquiétait

_J'avais une petite affaire à régler ! **Lui répondit-il**

_Je vois, j'ai compris. Il faut arrêter de vous ronger les sangs c'est du passé maintenant ! Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Comment vas t-elle ?

_Comment veut tu qu'elle aille ? Passer les fêtes de fin d'années seule ! Tu t'es chargé du paquet ?

_Oui personnellement ! Dès qu'elle rentrera sa voisine lui donnera !

_Bon je vais me changer et rejoindre les invités.

POV INOUE

Bon il y a encore de la lumière, la meilleure des solutions serait de laisser le cadeau au pas de la porte, sonner et m'enfuir ! Allez courage Orihime. Je dépose le cadeau et sonne, j'ai juste le temps de me retourner mais pas assez pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! La porte s'ouvre, MAUVAIS TIMING !!!

_Hey mais c'est O-Ri-Hime-Chan !

_Bonsoir Mr Kurosaki ! Je passer juste dans le coin, pas la peine de crier ! Il est complètement bourré-__-

_QUOI ! Mais non reste, **il ramasse le cadeau par terre**. C'est pour Ichigo ! Attend je te l'appelle ! C'est mieux de lui donner en face ! Allez Rentre !

_Non ce n'est pas la peine je…

_IIIIICHIIIGOOOOO !!! **Hurla t-il**

POV KUROSAKI

Mais c'est quoi ce vacarme !!! A qui parle t-il ?

_Inoue ? Que fait tu ici ?

_Sois plus poli crétin de fils, elle est venu te donner un cadeau ! Bon si vous me chercher pour savoir comment enfiler un préservatif ou expliquer une position du kamasutra, je serai en train de boire avec Masaki.

Mon père me donne le cadeau et s'en vas, vaut mieux que je ferme la porte, sinon il va débarquer toutes les 30 secondes ! En même temps comme si une porte fermé pouvait l'empêcher de ramener sa fraise !

_Euh… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'est pour ça que je voulais te le laisser au pas de la porte.

_Tu n'aurai pas du! Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine !

Merde la tête qu'elle fait, j'ai du la vexer. Mais quel idée lui dire ça, alors qu'elle vient jusqu'ici me donner un cadeau. Putain Ichigo fait un effort, passe au dessus de tout ça.

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merci Inoue ! Je peux l'ouvrir ?

_Bien sûr, et si ca ne te plaît pas je peux toujours aller l'échanger !

Je souris à sa remarque, je suis sûr que son cadeau me fera plaisir ! Je déballe le cadeau et j'avais bien raison, c'est un magnifique casque audio de couleur bleu.

_Wouah ! Il est génial !

_Vraiment ! Il te plaît?

_Bien sûr ! Merci Inoue. Quand je pense que je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. Désolé… J'en ai honte.

_Ce n'est rien, je suis soulagée qu'il te plaise. Tiens, **elle se mis à regarder vers ciel**. Il neige Kurosaki-Kun, il neige le soir de noël !!! C'est un miracle ***o***

Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en la voyant ainsi, s'extasier sur de la neige, avec son petit nez rougis par le froid. En regardant dans son sac par terre je vois d'autres cadeaux.

_Le père noël ne t'a pas oublié !

_Pardon ? Ah ceux la ! Ce sont les cadeaux de Renji-Kun et sa famille et de ma voisine.

_Mmm… Renji…

_Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Renji-Kun ? Parce qu'il m'a confié qu'il ne comprenait pas ce froid qu'il régnait entre vous… A vrai dire moi aussi.

_ Je te repose la même question. Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Renji ?

_Quoi ?!?

_ Depuis que Tatsuki est partie ce doit être dure pour toi je comprends. Mais cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour changer de mec à chaque fois, ca ne te rendra que plus malheureuse. Ulquiorra, ce terminal aux cheveux bleu et maintenant Renji… Franchement Inoue

_Ahahahaha Renji-Kun et moi ! Ahahaha, excuse-moi Kurosaki-Kun mais qui a pu te mettre une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Elle s'arrête de rire soudainement quand elle voit que je suis complètement sérieux.

_Non vraiment Renji-Kun n'est qu'un ami, **reprend t'elle**. Tout comme Ulquiorra. Grimmjow lui… Ce serait plus une connaissance. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sortais avec personne et encore moins Renji-Kun… Attend tu penses vraiment que je suis sortie avec les 3 ?

_C'est juste que tu as tellement changé. Je ne te reconnais plus ou peut être que je ne te connaissais pas !

_Je pense que c'est plutôt la deuxième solution et ajoutes y que tu n'as jamais essayé de me connaître ou de me comprendre !

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Comment veut tu que j'apprenne à te connaitre quand tu garde tout pour toi ?

_Tu te fais une image de moi par rapport à ce que tu entends des autres, et tu tire conclusion beaucoup trop hâtives ! Quand je contredis ces mensonges et rumeurs tu ne daignes même pas de me croire. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne sortais pas avec Grimmjow… Maintenant Renji-Kun !

Inoue lâche son sac, tous ses cadeaux s'éparpillent par terre, elle se met alors sur les genoux pour les ramasser. Je fais pareil pour l'aider, une fois que tout est remis en place, elle reste pourtant par terre et n'ose pas relever la tête. Je vois ses larmes qui tombent sur le fin drap blanc de neige. Elle pleure ! Elle pleure vraiment, je ne voulais pas la mettre dans cet état. Instinctivement je mets ma main sur son menton pour relever sa tête… Chose que je n'aurai pas dut faire, car je découvre ce visage rempli d'une tristesse, de grosse larmes coulent le long de son visage. C'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi et je ne supporte pas cette expression sur sa figure et un sentiment de culpabilité commence à me ronger de l'intérieur.

_Inoue, ne pleure pas ! Je…

POV INOUE

Je m'étais promis de rien dire ! Je m'étais promis de m'effacer. Tout ce que Kurosaki-Kun pense de moi c'est ma faute, j'aurai du être franche dés le début. Je dois lui dire.

_Kurosaki-Kun je ne sors avec personne, car il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui compte à mes yeux. Une seule qui fait battre mon cœur à en crever, une seule que j'admire et cette personne c'est t…

_Rukia, **me coupe t'il en se levant.**

De quoi ! Je suis son regard et me retourne. Rukia est là dans un magnifique kimono avec un énorme cadeau dans les mains ! Elle s'approche vers nous !

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Inoue tu es en pleurs ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Ichigo ?

Je me relève et essuie violemment mes les larmes et sourit pour essayer de garder la face.

_Je vous dérange ? **demande Rukia**

_Non pas du tout Kuchiki ! J'étais juste passé donner son cadeau à Kurosaki-Kun. Je dois y aller il commence à faire froid ! Bonne soirée et joyeux noël.

_Attend Inoue, **fit Kurosaki-Kun.**

_Kuchiki ? D'habitude elle m'appelle Rukia !

Je me mets à courir, sans me retourner jusqu'à chez moi. A peine eut le temps de mettre le pied dans mon appartement que je dois ouvrir à ma voisine.

_Tiens Orihime-Chan, il y a quelqu'un qui a déposé ce paquet pour toi. Tu en tire une tête quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Je la rassure que tout va bien, et que c'est dût à la fatigue. Je mets le paquet au salon et cour prendre un bain. Quand je pense que j'ai failli me confesser à Kurosaki-Kun avec Rukia juste derrière, la gaffe ! Mmh le fait qu'elle soit venue à cet instant est un signe du destin je ne dois vraiment pas me confesser. Mais franchement comment Kurosaki-Kun en est il venu à déduire que je sortais avec Renji-kun ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je sors de mon bain et enfile ma robe de chambre, et vais m'asseoir autour du kotatsu, mon regard se pose sur le paquet je l'avais complètement oublié. Je commence à le déballer pour découvrir avec merveille qu'il s'agit d'un magnifique kimono rose avec son manteau ainsi que les chaussures. Au fond du carton une simple carte où il ait écrit « Joyeux noël ». C'est de la part de Byakuya, mais c'est trop ce kimono a dût lui couter très cher ! Au moment où j'allais l'enfiler pour l'essayer quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je le remets dans le carton et vais ouvrir.

_Bonsoir Inoue !

_Aizen-Sensei ! Que fais t-il ici ?

Je le fais entrer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'assoit autour du Kotatsu pendant que je prépare le thé. La honte je suis en pyjama

_C'est très jolie chez vous. Ah merci pour le thé.

Aizen-Sensei sort un paquet de sa poche qu'il pose sur la table en me souhaitant un joyeux noël, j'ouvre le petit paquet, c'est une magnifique broche pour cheveux qui représente une fleur violette. Je le remercie timidement.

_Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas seulement pou vous donner votre cadeau, c'est aussi parce que je me devais de m'expliquer à propos d'Haribelle.

_Ce n'étais vraiment pas la peine, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'aurai jamais du m'en méler…

_J'insiste… J'ai rencontré Haribelle au mois de février de l'an passé. Elle était serveuse et faisais des études à côté pour travailler à la maternelle. Un soir elle m'a invité à prendre un verre, bien que je n'étais pas très enchanté à l'idée de sortir avec une personne plus jeune que moi j'ai accepté. Nous avons alors commencé à sortir peu à peu ensemble. J'ai su malheureusement bien après qu'elle jouait un double jeu…

_Donc vous ne saviez pas qu'elle sortait avec Grimmjow. J'en été sure !

_En effet, je ne sais pas trop comment il a su que je sortais avec Haribelle. C'est quand il a débarqué comme un fou chez moi que j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Grimmjow étais persuadé que j'étais au courant de leur histoire et que je l'avais fait exprès. Franchement si on m'avait dit à cette époque qu'Haribelle me trompé, jamais je n'aurai pensé que ce soit avec un lycéen et encore moins Grimmjow.

_Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas démenti ? Si Grimmjow vous en veut autant c'est injuste, vous n'y étais absolument pour rien.

_J'ai préféré que Grimmjow s'en prenne à moi qu'à Haribelle. Et puis il est jeune, ca passera. Je sais que sa réaction montre qu'il était très attaché à elle, même si il ne le montre pas. Je me suis dit qu'en me mettant de côté, ils pourraient ressortir ensemble.

_Ainsi en prenant tout sur le dos, vous pensiez qu'Haribelle serait pardonné… Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Désolé Sensei… Je vous avais pris pour le méchant de l'histoire et parce que j'ai douté de vous. Grimmjow devrait savoir la vérité !

_Non ne le mettez pas au courant. Promettez le moi ! C'est mieux ainsi, Haribelle a peut être encore une chance avec lui. Bon mes invités doivent m'attendre… Est-ce qu'il neige encore.

Je vais à la fenêtre et dégage un peu le rideau, il ne s'est pas arrêté de neigeait. Je sens la présence d'Aizen-Sensei derrière moi qui enlève le rideau complètement en me disant de profiter de la vue. Je m'émerveille alors comme une enfant de 5 ans Karakura est recouvert d'un immense drap blanc c'est magnifique.

_Vous savez je vous dois un cadeau, l'écharpe et maintenant cette magnifique broche…

Il me prend par les épaules et me retourne face à lui.

_Mon plus cadeau, serait de continuer à vous voir sourire, et que vous ne doutiez plus de moi.

Il se baisse et me fait la bise sur la joue ! Pour la première fois un frisson de peur me parcours en présence d'Aizen-Sensei. Quand il se redresse son sourire ne m'échappe pas, ce sourire si différent des autres qu'il a l'habitude d'adresser à son entourage me fait froid dans le dos. Je me rends compte de la situation, je suis chez moi seule avec un homme.

_Vous devriez y aller vos invités…

Aizen-Sensei sourit une nouvelle fois me salue et part. Je ferme directement la porte derrière lui, il est allé beaucoup trop loin pour un professeur. Je sors mon futon, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain à MCC bien que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit je suis plus en forme que mes deux collègues, Kaien prépare déjà les plans pour le nouvel an.

_Ce qui serait cool, c'est qu'on se retrouve tous sur la berge pour le feu d'artifice on ramène plein de trucs à bouffer et à boire et on pourra faire tout les jeux à la fête objectif : faire tout les stands et tout gagner ! Et le lendemain on ira prier au temple ensemble ! T'es ok Hime-Chan ?

_T'a quel âge Kaien ? **Rigola Ichimaru-Sempai**

_Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Je serais présente !

_Sérieux cool, j'ai cru que t'allais refuser comme d'habitude ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme.

C'est vrai mais là j'ai envie de m'amuser, et je sais qu'avec Kaien et les autres terminales de LNS ce sera possible, en espérant que ce Noitora ne soit pas là ! Les deux garçons s'en vont dans l'arrière salle quand une dernière cliente arrive c'est Haribelle, elle me salue d'une manière désinvolte.

_Que veux tu que je te serve ?

_ Euh file moi ces deux pâtisseries et autre chose : T'approche pas de Grimmjow !

Je ne réponds pas, j'encaisse et lui donne des pâtisseries, au moment où elle part je l'appelle.

_ J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler à qui que ce soit ! Grimmjow n'est pas mon meilleur ami, je sais qu'il me déteste. Mais si tu l'as perdu tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

_De quoi ? **dit-elle**, **en se rapprochant dangereusement vers la caisse**. Tu te prends pour qui ! T'ose…

Quelqu'un me prend les épaules par derrière c'est Ichimaru-Sempai.

_Haribelle à ta place je ne chercherai pas les embrouilles avec cette fille. Bien sûr que ca m'exciterait deux filles avec une poitrine énorme se battre, mais si on apprend que je suis resté là sans rien je me ferai tuer par plusieurs personnes.

Haribelle s'en va, heureusement qu'Ichimaru-Sempai est intervenu ! Je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau !

_Hey beh tenir tête à cette folle ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, après tout Grimmjow… J'ai plus de soucis quand je m'approche de lui qu'autre chose…

POV NORMAL

A MCC la journée se passa comme d'habitude, Ichimaru-Sempai draguait toutes les jeunes filles et femmes qu'il voyait, tandis qu'Inoue et Kaien faisaient presque tout le travail. Ce soir là Tessai partit plus tôt. Les 3 serveurs restèrent pour tout ranger et nettoyer comme chaque soir.

_Dis Ichimaru-Sempai, ca te dérangerai pas de t'occuper des toilettes des garçons ?** Lui demanda Inoue**. J'ai à peine mis les pieds dedans que j'en suis ressortie.

_Berk tu plaisante ! Je ne rentre jamais dedans, je ne vais que dans les toilettes pour filles. C'est hors de question demande à Kaien !

_C'est bon je vais le faire… Je n'ai vraiment aucune autorité !

_Hey Gin vas y tu ne vas pas laisser une fille faire ce job ! **se plaignit Kaien**

_Je le fais et je me casse j'en ai marre de me faire exploiter ici. Je devrai peut être appelé une association pour beau gosse maltraité !

Gin partit en direction des toilettes en râlant, Inoue remercia Kaien. Ils commencèrent à nettoyer la salle comme chaque soir. Le boulot terminé elle alla frapper aux toilettes des garçons sans réponse. Quand elle alla dans la cuisine pour tout vérifier elle vit que la porte de derrière était entrouverte, elle en déduit que Gin s'était enfui. Elle souffla de fatigue et alla rejoindre Kaien pour lui expliquer.

_Ce mec est complètement jeté ! Tu as tout vérifié ?

_Oui gaz fermé, ainsi que la porte de derrière ect…

Kaien se chargea de fermer le commerce, il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à parler avec Inoue à propos du nouvel an.

…

Quand soudain une énorme explosion en provenance du MCC les projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Kaien se retrouva avec un énorme morceau de verre dans la cuisse, alors qu'Inoue mit du temps à se relever elle n'avait que quelques égratignures. Le MCC était en feu, elle commença à sortir de sa léthargie quand Kaien la bouscula. Elle le voyait bouger ses lèvres mais n'entendait rien. Puis quand elle vit la cuisse du jeune homme, la vue du sang l'immobilisa. Kaien la secoua de plus belle espérant une réaction. Elle se mit alors à réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle enleva le morceau de verre du la jambe de son ami et pris son écharpe pour arrêter le sang de couler.

_Merde ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est ce renard ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

_Ichimaru-Sempai ! Je n'ai vérifié que les toilettes des hommes ! « _Je rentre jamais dedans, je ne vais que dans les toilettes pour filles _» Il faut que j'y retourne il doit être à l'intérieur.

_T'es folle ! Il est partit ! Tu dois attendre les pompiers !

Inoue aida Kaien à se relever et le posa un peu plus loin puis elle courut vers MCC sous les cris de Kaien. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit l'horreur tout avait été détruit, elle se fraya un chemin entre le chaos et le feu jusqu'aux toilettes des filles tout en criant le nom de son Sempai. Une chaise bloquait la porte, elle l'enleva et utilisa son pull pour ouvrir la poignée brulante. Cependant elle n'arriva toujours pas à entrer quelque chose bloqué la porte de l'intérieur, elle réussit juste à l'entrouvrir assez pour passer. Elle découvrit alors le corps d'Ichimaru par terre, elle tenta de le réveiller sans grand résultat elle passa donc le bras de Gin autour de son épaule et son bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever. Elle parvint à le sortir hors du magasin, Kaien la rejoignit en boitant et l'aida à le mettre plus loin !

_Orihime il respire plus !!!

Inoue se mit à lui faire les gestes de premiers secours au bout d'une minute au même moment où arrivèrent les pompiers, Ichimaru toussa. Les pompiers se chargèrent d'éteindre le feu, les policiers d'éloigner les curieux et l'ambulance s'occupa des 3 serveurs.

A l'hôpital, Inoue ne se laissait pas examiner par les médecins leurs assurant qu'elle n'avait rien. C'est quand elle vu Kotetsu qu'elle se calma, elle lui donna juste de l'oxygène et soigna ses blessures superficiel.

_Kotetsu-San, comment vas Ichimaru-Sempai ? Il faut que j'aille le voir

_Il va mieux heureusement que tu étais là. L'autre serveur m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait ! Attend moi ici, je finis ce que j'ai commencé avec un autre patient et je te ramène de ses nouvelles.

POV Inoue

Une fois qu'elle sort de la salle, je me mets en route à la recherche d'Ichimaru-Sempai. Maintenant je connais l'hôpital presque par cœur il est sûrement en salle de réveil. J'entre dans une salle, il est là ! Il est couché avec un masque à oxygène. Kaien est à côté dans un fauteuil roulant.

Je fonds complètement en larmes et cours à son chevet. Je prends la main d'Ichimaru-Sempai ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute !

_Orihime ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! T'y es pour rien !

_Regarde l'état d'Ichimaru-Sempai ! Si j'avais vérifié partout, jamais ça ne serait arrivé. J'ai douter de lui en croyant qu'il était partit furieux ! Je suis désolé Ichimaru-Sempai je m'en veux profondément !

_Hey Hime je te dis que c'est pas la peine ! Regarde

Kaien renverse un verre d'eau sur Ichimaru-Sempai qui se réveille d'un coup.

_Mais t'es fou, **cria t-il.** Salut Orihime ! Euh… en faite je… C'était une blague… En tout cas j'ai adoré ta réaction ! Je compte beaucoup plus pour toi que je le…

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je saute à son cou ! Mais Kaien nous sépare directement.

_Oh mon dieu je suis soulagée que tu aille bien.

_Attend le mec va bien depuis que tu as fait le bouche à bouche il était conscient ! Espèce d'escroc, **se plaint Kaien.**

C'est pas grave ! Je ne lui en veux pas ! Enfin… Si quand même ! Je l'ai embrassé ! Non c'était du bouche à bouche !!! ARGH ICHIMARU-SEMPAI !!! C'est quoi ce genre de blague !!! La porte s'ouvre on pensait que c'était un médecin mais c'est l'inspecteur Yoruichi !

_Salut les jeunes ! Hey beh vous avez fait exploser le café de Kisuke ! Vous n'y êtes pas allé de mains mortes ! Je pense que même dans ces pires appréhensions il n'aurait pas pensé à ça ! Mais bon au moins vous êtes en forme !

C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié. Urahara-San va nous tuer T.T

_Bon vous allez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ! D'après les experts on aurait laissé le gaz ouvert !

Les regards se tournent vers moi !

_Quoi non jamais je n'aurai fait ca, chaque soir je vérifie tout !

_Je suis témoin **fit Kaien**. Elle a toujours était super prudente !

_Calmez vous, si ca se trouve c'est juste un oublie ! Je vais tous vous interroger un par un maintenant. Retourner dans vos chambres je vais commencer par toi Gin !

Le lendemain nous sommes tous sortis de l'hôpital, la première chose que nous avons fait c'est retourner à MCC. Ce n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine, ou tout est calciné. Je suis resté la journée à déprimer à la maison et à répondre aux appels des gens qui ont vu la nouvelle aux informations. Quand je pense que demain on sera le 31, idéal pour terminer la nouvelle année : un incendie ! J'ai plus de boulot, et j'ai brûlé le commerce d'Urahara-San ! T.T

Le soir du 31, à ma grande surprise Matsumoto, Hisagi sont venus me chercher pour aller rejoindre les autres sur la berge. Je n'en ai vraiment pas la force, mais qui sait voir un feu d'artifice me fera peut être du bien. J'enfile mon manteau blanc et une écharpe verte et me laisse entrainer. Arrivé sur la berge quand je vois Kaien et ses béquilles je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Voyant la tête que je fais il vient à ma rencontre et me rassure qu'il va bien et me demande de ne plus faire la tête. Ikkaku et les autres sont presque déjà bourrés.

_Alors la pyromane, **fit Luppi**. T'as osé embrasser Gin ! Rappelle-moi de me venger, parce que là je suis complètement bourré ! Je crois que je vais vomir.

Ichimaru-Sempai pousse Luppi qui s'écrase quelque mètre plus loin et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi !

_Merci Inoue Orihime tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu je serai mort calciné ! Je suis sûr que cette explosion c'est pas de ta faute !

Il repart vers Matsumoto, c'est bizarre mais je crois qu'il était sincère. Ca me remonte un peu le moral. Jusqu'à que je vois Kurosaki-Kun et Kuchiki assis un peu plus en bas de la berge. Alors, tout les deux… Ils… Je me lève, Kira m'appelle au moment où j'allais faire demi tour, tout le monde me regarde !

_Je reviens ! J'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi ! Je serai là pour le feu d'artifice !

_Ramène de l'alcool, **cria Yumichika**

Ils ne pensent vraiment qu'à boire! Pourquoi je me suis enfuie, je pense que la vue des deux en train de s'embrasser aurait été trop insoutenable pour moi ! En me laissant guider j'arrive en face du lycée, combien de temps j'ai marché ? Zut le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer. Et si je… Pourquoi pas après tout il n'y a personne. Je commence donc à escalader les grilles du lycée et cours dans le bâtiment pour aller sur le toit. Le lycée est si calme, j'ai quand même un peu peur. J'adore cette vue de Karakura sous les lumières. Quand je pense qu'il a fallut que je m'enfuie pour ne pas les voir ensemble, je suis vraiment trop faible. J'ai envie de crier, il n'y a personne dans le coin, au pire on croira que c'est un esprit. Alors je me suis mise à crier comme pour me libérer, comme pour évacuer plus je criais plus les larmes coulaient. La fin d'année avait été des plus horribles. Je crie jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

_Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt je me suis demandé comment tu respirais.

_Grimmjow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je faisais mes courses avec des amis dans le labo de Mayuri, quand on a entendu une espèce de folle criait sur le toit ! Si on m'avait dit que c'était toi… Alors la pyromane qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les pires mois de ma vie depuis la mort de mon frère ! J'avais envie de crier.

Grimmjow s'approche de moi, nous restons tout les deux face aux grillages.

_ T'es encore en train de pleurer !

_ Bien sûr que non ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé dans vos activités illégales. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

_Arrête de t'excuser. T'as le droit d'en avoir marre ! T'as le droit de péter un câble. T'es pas tout le temps obliger de sourire comme une idiote ! Si quelque chose ne te plait pas t'as le droit de le dire au lieu d'encaisser. Tu m'étonne que t'explose au bout d'un moment.

J'essuie mes larmes et sourit « Normal que j'explose »…

_Grimmjow, je…

Grimmjow me prend soudainement la main, me tire vers lui et me sert dans ses bras ! Qu'est ce que…

_Je comprends pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi ca m'énerve de te voir avec un tel visage ? Pourquoi ça me hante ensuite l'esprit ?… Sors avec moi !

_Quoi ?

_Sors avec moi Inoue Orihime !

Ce sont sur mots que le feu d'artifice qui annonçait la nouvelle année a éclaté dans le ciel en commençant par du bleu et de l'orange…

…

…

**LittleFly: **Alors j'espère avoir fait des heureuses! J'ai eu du mal à la fin! Comment Grimmjow pouvait lui demander ça? Un long discours ce n'est pas trop son type.  
Rendez vous au prochain chapitre le 19 pour la réponse d'Inoue, et plein d'autres surprises!**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello A tous****  
****Merci pour vos commentaires, y a pas à dire on ne peut que continuer la fic avec vos commentaires. Voila le chapitre 19 réponse d'Inoue, petite apparition d'un personnage nouveau, qu'on reverra je pense****  
****.com**/

**Anges907 : **Il n'y aura pas que le passé d'Inoue qui va s'éclaircir, petit à petit on parlera aussi du passé d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow. Oui Byakuya est vraiment sympa avec Inoue et depuis le début de l'histoire… Pour l'histoire du Gaz on a une hypothèse sur ce qu'il se serait passé dans ce pour le commentaire

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Si elle dit non ! Grimmjow est pour MissJaggerJack XD Moi je suis pour Aizen, sinon il reste Kaien, Ichimaru, Ulquiorra XD

**Jinx **: Beh c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup dont Ulquiorra je vais devoir travailler sur leurs réactions, je ne pense pas qu'il y restera insensible.

**MissJaggerJack **: Je comprends que tu n'ais retenu que Grimmjow ! Moi c'est Kurosaki qui m'énerve, il s'en prend à Inoue pour rien ! Rukia ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. XD

**Psycopathe** : La réponse d'Inoue dans ce chapitre. Hey oui Ichigo se trompe bien sur Inoue, et encore il faut qu'il ait une discussion avec Renji (pas dans ce chapitre). Peut être qu'un jour il comprendra…

**Le petit Lait au Sucre : **Je coupe toujours au bon moment muahahahaha, merci pour le commentaire.

**Shashin : **Moi aussi même si c'était censé être THE couple, j'hésite encore, ca ne vas pas dire que ce sera le couple de la fin ils vont avoir pas mal de soucis ! Vont-ils les surmonter ? Et Aizen va en avoir marre que les choses stagnent. Après tout je crois qu'il est du style mauvais perdant.

**Bleachichime : **Non mais c'est bon, c'est pas grave, tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus, même si c'est tout les 3 chapitres. Il faut que je prépare cet affrontement entre Renji et Kurosaki. Ce rouquin serait-t-il jaloux ? Luppi fait encore des siennes dans ce chapitre !

BONNE LECTURE !!!

…

…

…

**Le Nouvel An**

_Sors avec moi Inoue Orihime !

Ce sont sur mots que le feu d'artifice qui annonçait la nouvelle année a éclaté dans le ciel en commençant par du bleu et de l'orange…

Je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser et je ne me suis pas évanouie comme le pensaient certaines lectrices… Je suis restée coller à lui à regarder le feu d'artifice. Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à la fin du spectacle. Une fois fini je n'ai pas eu la force de m'éloigner de lui, peut être que j'avais besoin d'une démonstration de tendresse en cette fin d'année même si elle venait de Grimmjow. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de mon réveille. Je me dégage alors de Grimmjow mais il me prend par le poignet et m'arrache le portable des mains pour répondre à ma place.

_Allo Kaien… Non c'est Grimmjow… C'est bon je suis avec elle… Mais tu me prends pour qui elle est encore vivante… Putain t'es pas sa mère ! Bon écoute arrête de parler elle te rappellera.

Pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, j'en ai profité pour enlevé ma main de son emprise, il m'a alors regardé d'une drôle de manière, différente de d'habitude. Il a raccroché le téléphone, et me l'a rendu, je suis resté tête baissé, je n'ai pas osé lever la tête.

_ Je dois les rejoindre sur la berge.

Grimmjow et moi sommes sortis du toit ensemble et avons descendu tout les étages du lycée dans un silence religieux. Dehors en face de l'entrée il y a des garçons qui semblaient l'attendre. Un des garçons s'approche de moi mais Grimmjow le stop dans son élan et leur demande de partir devant.

_OK OK, **rigola un grand blond**, je vois que tu as mieux à faire.

Ses amis s'en vont sous quelques sous entendus qui ne m'aident pas à me sentir plus à l'aise. Je m'incline auprès de Grimmjow.

_J'y vais. Je te souhaite une très bonne année

_Attend… J'étais sérieux ! Qu'est que t'en dis ?

_Je… Enfin… Tu… Ecoute…

_Bon je te laisse y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots Grimmjow s'en vas rejoindre ses amis. Je le regarde partir avant de m'en aller dans la direction opposé. J'ai du me frayer un passage dans la foule qui partait. Ils sont la, ils n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. Hisagi est le premier à remarquer ma présence.

_Hime ! Ou étais tu ?

_Désolé, j'ai eu peur de rater le feu d'artifice alors je suis partit sur le toit du lycée.

_Au lycée pendant les vacances… Y a pas à dire t'es vraiment une première de la classe, **plaisanta Ichimaru-Sempai.**

Je vais m'asseoir un peu plus en retrait des autres, Kaien s'approche et me tend une brochette de takoyaki.

_Je me suis inquiété !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Pourquoi Grimmjow a répondu sur ton portable ?

_Je l'ai rencontré par hasard au lycée…

_Moi je dirai que c'est le destin ! **Intervient Matsumoto**

_Quoi ! Non pas du tout, le hasard, **répliquai-je de toutes mes forces**

Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe gelé. Matsumoto rigole et va rejoindre les autres.

_Met une couverture par terre ou tu vas attraper froid, **fit Kaien**

_C'est la première fois qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom…

_Qui ?

_Grimmjow…

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à deux heures du matin, à regarder les pitreries d'Hisagi, Ikkaku et Matsumoto on se serait cru au théâtre. C'est un policier qui passait par en vélo qui nous a demandé de partir. Alors sur le chemin qui mener à nos maisons respectives on s'est tous mis d'accord pour nous rejoindre demain après midi face au sanctuaire pour aller prier. Chacun est partit de son côté, j'ai refusé que Kaien me raccompagne dans son état, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose, résultat je me suis retrouvé seule avec Ichimaru-Sempai… Depuis quand passe t-il de ce côté pour rentrer ? Après tout je n'ai jamais su où il habitait.

_Dis moi tu étais bien silencieuse tout à l'heure et beaucoup plus dans les nuages que d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le toit avec Grimmjow ?

Je m'arrête et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec de gros yeux étonné. Comment sait-il ? IL éclate de rire.

_ T'es vraiment trop prévisible, et tu ne sais vraiment pas cacher tes émotions. Alors… Dis tout à ton Sempai préféré. Tu sais on a toujours besoin de l'avis de ses ainés !

Me confier à lui !!! Autant prendre un micro et le crier sous les toits de Karakura.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses : « Me confier à Ichimaru-Sempai c'est comme si je mettais la ville au courant » **m'imita t-il.** Tu sais j'irai pas le répéter, c'est pas du tout mon genre… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je peux bien garder un secret en échange !

C'est pas vrai il lit dans mes pensées ?!? Ou comme il l'a dit je suis vraiment trop prévisible. En même temps il connait bien Grimmjow, il pourrait m'aider. On arrive devant chez moi, Ichimaru-Sempai n'insiste pas plus. Il me dit au revoir et s'en vas. Je le regarde partir… En faite il fait semblant de partir il fait plutôt du sur place en tendant l'oreille… Je craque et l'appelle, de toute façon tel que je le connais il aurait eu vent de cette histoire bien vite. Je lui fais promettre de garder le secret.

_Grimmjow sur le toit… Il m'a… Grimmjow m'a demandé de sortir avec lui !

_Je vois et t'en penses quoi ?

_C'est surement une blague, à mon avis il veut simplement se moquer de moi !

_Je suis sur du contraire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car Grimmjow n'a jamais plaisanté sur quoi que ce soit ! Et s'il veut rire ce n'est pas avec ce genre de phrase qu'il le fera. Son sens de l'humour est pratiquement inexistant à part le malheur des autres le fait bien rire, et cogner sur des gens aussi. Il n'est pas le roi de la blague comme moi.

_...

_Bref Je pense qu'il était sincère.

_Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien en commun, je suis sur qu'il me déteste. Et puis je pensais qu'il aimait toujours Haribelle.

_Qui t'a raconté cette connerie ?

_Ca n'a pas d'importance. En tout cas c'est non !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, et parce que ca serait complètement hypocrite et égoïste de ma part de sortir avec un autre garçon quand j'éprouve des sentiments pour un autre.

_Mais c'est peine perdue avec le rouquin. Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure il était avec une autre fille. Pourquoi tu t'accroche ? Tu vas pas passer tes années lycée sur un amour impossible.

Alors Ichimaru-Sempai l'avait vu… Je verse quelques larmes à sa grande surprise. Il tente de s'excuser et me tend un mouchoir. Je souris

_Non ce n'est rien, bien au contraire, tu as dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. C'est bien de les entendre d'une autre personne. Je me dis d'abandonner à chaque fois… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

_Alors sors avec Grimmjow, il t'aidera à passer à autre chose ca, c'est sur !

_ Tu perds pas le nord. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Grimmjow…

_Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer une seconde si vous sortez ensemble. Et surtout j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de certaines personnes. BYE BYE

Je me disais aussi.

Le lendemain j'ai fait la grasse matinée, autrefois jamais je ne rentrais bien après minuit… les temps changent… Je me suis ensuite préparer tranquillement. J'ai remercié une vingtaine de fois Byakuya en enfilant ce magnifique kimono, sinon j'en aurai surement mis un vieux. Pour la coiffure je ne suis pas très inspiré, quand mon regard se pose sur la broche qu'Aizen-Sensei m'a offert. Elle est vraiment trop belle pour rester dans sa boite. En plus elle irait bien avec le kimono, mais la mettre ce serait comme… Bon je n'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard. Je mets la broche et sort de chez moi direction le sanctuaire, devant Kaien est assis sur le banc à coté de l'entrée.

POV KAIEN

Une fille accélère le pas vers moi en me faisant de grand signe et s'incline en s'excusant du retard. C'est pas vrai c'est Orihime ! Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle !

_Princesse vous êtes magnifique, une vraie bombe, ce kimono te va super bien, un vrai canon…

Les compliments la rendent super mal à l'aise et la font rougir comme jamais. Elle prend place à côté de moi.

_Je pensais être la seule en retard, les autres ne sont pas là ?

_Non ! Ils arrivent toujours en retard, en plus ils doivent avoir la gueule de bois… J'étais sur que tu viendrais à l'heure, alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas te laisser les attendre seule.

_C'est une gentille attention, merci Kaien…

Et j'ai bien fait ! Tous les mecs n'arrêtent pas de la mater ! J'arrive à en faire peur à quelques uns. Orihime, elle n'a pas l'air de voir qu'elle plait beaucoup, elle est vraiment trop belle, son kimono lui va vraiment très bien. C'est un modèle qui semble hors de prix, rien que le tissu est de bonne qualité. Je me demande comment elle se l'ai payé… Elle est orpheline, non ?! C'est sûrement pas avec une paye de serveuse. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un lui a payer… Une riche personne… Si ca se trouve elle sort avec un vieux qui lui offre tout !!!

_Trés beau ton kimono, il est tout neuf n'est ce pas ?

_Oui je l'ai eu pour noël de la part… d'un ami, **répond –telle en souriant**

ARRGH la manière dont elle l'a dit ca cache quelque chose… N'empêche assis l'un à côté de l'autre on pourrait croire à un jeune couple, enfin plutôt une jeune fille à qui on aurait présenté son futur fiancé. Putain réveille toi Kaien, à ton âge tu vas pas commencer à fantasmer sur une fille de seize ans, en même temps elle ne les fait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse. Je disais la même chose de Miyako quand on avait seize ans et j'avais raison : c'était la meilleure. Depuis sa mort, je ne me suis toujours pas posé sérieusement avec une fille. Il serait peut être temps comme dirait cette idiote de Kukaku !

Comme je l'avais prévu les autres sont arrivés avec plus d'une heure de retard. Tous les mecs ont complimenté la tenue d'Inoue ! Nous sommes ensuite partit ensemble faire une offrande. Bien, bien qu'est ce que je pourrais demander pour cette nouvelle année, je balance 500 yens et prie pour que ma carrière de photographe démarre enfin ! Comme d'habitude c'est Gin qui embête tout le monde pendant ce rare moment ou tout le monde est calme.

_Dis vous faites quoi comme prière ? Je ne sais pas quoi demander ! J'ai toujours eu la belle vie, moi. Hey Hime qu'est ce que tu demandes ?

_Je souhaite qu'Urahara-San n'ait pas de soucis financiers depuis que j'ai fait exploser son commerce !

C'est tout elle ça, prier pour d'autre personnes.

_Allez Inoue, tu peux aussi prier pour toi, **fit Kira.**

Inoue commence alors balancer pièce par pièce, suivit à chaque fois d'une prière. Hey bah si elle continue comme ça elle va vite se ruiner.

_Je sais ce que je vais demander, **s'illumina Gin**, je vais prier pour qu'Orihime se trouve un petit ami !

_Moi aussi, **cria Matsumoto.**

_Et moi je vais prier pour que vous ayez tous vos examens ensemble pour changer, **répliqua t-elle.**

POV INOUE

C'est pas vrai ils ne pensent qu'à ça ! Après avoir prié pour Urahara-San, et une bonne partie des terminales de LNS, j'ai prié pour que mon année soit meilleure que la précédente, pour que je trouve enfin un cadeau pour Ulquiorra, et un nouveau travail, j'ai aussi souhaité de ne plus décevoir Kurosaki-Kun, et surtout que mes sentiments à son égard diminuent.

_Bon allez venez on va tirer un mikuji, après on va bouffer, **dit Hisagi**, parce que si on laisse Inoue continuer à faire des offrandes elle ne payera pas sa tournée !

Bonne idée, mise à part le fait que je ne compte payer aucune tournée ! J'ai tirer un Daikichi que Luppi m'a arracher des mains pour lire devant tout le monde

_Alors fais voir… Amour : Remettez vous en question car une belle opportunité va se présenter à vous ! Il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Travail : Vous viserez haut et loin. Argent : Une source de revenu inespérée vous aidera tout au long de l'année. La chance je préfère ne pas en tirer moi, j'ai trop peur de tomber sur une mauvaise prédiction.

Je reprends mon bien et sourit faut que je le garde précieusement, ca semble bien commencer par contre en amour… J'espère que ca ne fait pas référence à une certaine personne… La nuit tombé nous sommes partit dans le parc en face du sanctuaire ou plusieurs stand y sont installés comme dans les festivals d'été. Après avoir mangé et surtout beaucoup bu pour la plupart, le groupe a commencé à se disperser peu à peu, Hisagi est partit draguer des filles et il a obligé Kira à le suivre, Ikkaku et Yumichika ont rencontrés Zaraki-Sensei et sont partit le défier dans tout les stands de tirs, Matsumoto et Ichimaru-Sempai ont profité du fait que Luppi avait la tête ailleurs pour s'éclipser. Une fois qu'il a remarqué leurs absence, il est devenue fou et est partit à leurs recherches. Résultat je me suis retrouvée seule avec Kaien… Je m'en plains pas.

_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le gagne. Joue pas la timide hein ! Je vais te montrer mes talents de tireur !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ca ira pour moi, tu n'es pas obliger de dépenser ton argent !

_Tu plaisantes !!! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! Fais des économies, le temps de retrouver un nouveau boulot ! Allez viens on va par là !

Kaien me prend la main et m'entraine vers un stand de tir et me demande ce qui me fait plaisir, je lui désigne alors une boite à musique parmi tant d'autres prix. Kaien prend le pistolet et se met en position et rate plusieurs fois la cible et paye pour plusieurs parties

_Tu sais Kaien, ce n'est pas grave sinon tu peux tenter la peluche à côté !

_Non je t'aurai ta boite à musique, **s'obstine t-il.**

Au même moment quelqu'un me tapote sur l'épaule.

_Kurosaki-Kun…Ru… Kuchiki

POV ICHIGO

C'est pas vrai, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Elle est super belle comme ça.

_Salut Inoue, **fit Rukia**, c'est un très beau kimono que tu porte tu es vraiment très belle.

_Merci toi aussi… Et toi aussi Kurosaki-Kun je ne t'avais jamais vu en vêtement traditionnel.

Le mec à côté d'elle arrête son acharnement sur les cibles, et semble attendre qu'elle fasse les présentations. Je me demande c'est qui, je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Il semble beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il est sûrement à la faculté…

_Euh… Je vous présente Kaien Shiba, Kaien je te présente Kurosaki-Kun et Kuchiki nous sommes dans la même classe.

_Enchanté ! Kurosaki !!! C'est donc lui ce fameux Kurosaki !!! Pff il ne me ressemble pas du tout, avec cette couleur de voyou ! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Ca y'est la voila rouge, en même temps se retrouver face au mec qu'on aime alors qu'il en est avec une autre, très mignonne qui plus est, ce doit pas être facile.

_Kaien était un des serveurs qu'Urahara-San a engagé, il… il…

Pour des gens qui se connaissent que depuis une semaine, aller au sanctuaire ensemble… Il semble plus qu'un simple collègue. Inoue est très mal à l'aise, c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je lui ai reproché de changer de mec comme de chemise, je l'ai pratiquement insulté. Le portable de ce Kaien met fin à son calvaire, enfin sauf que ça a l'air un peu sérieux. Quand il raccroche il pousse un petit cri de rage.

_Ecoute princesse, j'ai un petit souci d'ordre familial, mon petit frère a causé quelques ennuis avec ses putains d'artifice et il est au centre de sécurité. Si je n'y vais pas ils le ramènent au poste. J'en ai pas pour longtemps la sécurité est à 5 minutes si je cours.

QUOIII !! Il l'appelle princesse !

_Mais ta jambe tu ne vas pas courir, dans ton état. Et puis je peux t'accompagner ?

_Non ne te fais pas de soucis, j'en ai pour quinze minute, et peut être moins. Attend moi içi, et je te ferai gagner ta boite à musique.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil nous salue et s'en va en courant, tout en boitant. Dés qu'il s'éloigne Rukia se met en mode détective privé.

_C'est qui ? Il est super mignon ! Il est étudiant ? T'a tiré le bon numéro Inoue !

_Non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, c'est juste un ami. J'ai l'impression de répéter cette phrase à chaque fois.

_Bon tu vas rester là à l'attendre ? Si tu veux on peut rester avec toi le temps qu'il revienne.

POV INOUE

_Non ! Allez vous amuser ! Il ne devrait pas tarder je vais…

Je sens qu'on tire derrière moi mon kimono, je me retourne et découvre un jeune garçon blond. Il gémit une chose inaudible, alors je me baisse pour mieux le comprendre, ce n'est pas mieux. Il désigne alors le stand de tir, plus précisément un des lots.

_Tu veux jouer c'est ça ?

Je sors de mon sac une pièce que je donne à la personne qui s'occupe du jeu, qui donne au petit garçon un fusil. Ce même garcon me tend le fusil et désigne un lot qui est un filet à papillon.

_Il semblerait qu'il veuille que tu lui fasses gagner quelque chose**, fit Rukia**

Je me mets alors en position pour tirer mais je rate complètement le premier coup. Kurosaki-Kun veut alors me prendre le fusil pour m'aider, mais le garçon l'en empêche et reste accroché à mon kimono.

_Wouah, c'est qui ce gosse ? Il m'a fait peur là !

Je rate encore le deuxième coup, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec Kurosaki-Kun et Rukia juste derrière moi.

_Concentrez vous je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'avoir, **fit l'homme à côté de moi.**

_Aizen-Sensei, **exulte Rukia.**

_Bonsoir vous tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne année. Vous êtes tous très beau en kimono. N'est ce pas Byakuya ? **demande t-il en se tournant**

Byakuya est juste derrière Rukia et Kurosaki-Kun. C'est assez bizarre de les voir ensemble. On s'incline pour leur souhaiter aussi une bonne année. Eux aussi sont très beau en kimono mais jamais je ne leur dirais surtout à Aizen-Sensei, c'est le jeune garçon blond qui me sort de mes pensées en tirant sur mon kimono tout en désignant avec son autre main le filet à papillon.

_Aizen il serait peut être d'y aller, les autres nous attendent.

_Nous avons bien le temps d'aider une de nos élèves à gagner un prix, **il se retourne vers moi**, ce n'est pas très différent du Kyudo. Vous avez juste à mettre le fusil…

Il s'arrête de parler et de se rapprocher quand l'enfant blond met une main devant lui pour stopper son élan. Aizen-Sensei sourit se baisse pour se mettre à sa hauteur et caresse ses cheveux.

_Ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te la voler, je lui montre juste comment gagner ton cadeau.

Le petit garçon va se mettre sur ma gauche mais tout en gardant une emprise sur mon vêtement. Aizen-Sensei quant à lui me montre comment me positionner, il réajuste mes épaules et mes ses mains sur mes hanches pour les pivoter. Il semble personne ne l'ai vu car Kurosaki-Kun et Kuchiki sont tournés vers Byakuya pour répondre aux questions au sujet de l'enfant qui me colle. Ce n'est plus possible ce comportement… Je ne plus laisser faire les choses sans rien dire.

_Voilà allez y !

_Courage Inoue, **dit Rukia.**

Je me concentre plus vite j'en aurai fini, mieux ce sera, chacun retournera à ses activités. La troisième est la bonne, je gagne le filet à papillon sous les applaudissements de Rukia et les félicitations d'Aizen. Je tends le cadeau au jeune garçon, il me regarde avec de grands yeux

_Wonderwyce… Wonderwyce Magera, **dit il**

_Enchanté Wonderwyce, moi c'est Inoue Orihime.

_Arigato Nee-San.

POV KUROSAKI

Drôle de bonhomme, bon il ne parle pas beaucoup, il est peut être autiste. Bien qu'Inoue lui ai gagné son cadeau il reste accroché à elle, il attend peut être quelqu'un… Nous nous retrouvons tous en rond, Aizen-Sensei nous demande si on passe de bonnes vacances. Si j'ai bien compris, lui ainsi que Byakuya se seraient donné rendez vous avec les autres professeurs. Nous parlons d'un peu de tout, il n'y a qu'Inoue qui reste calme et guette les alentours, sûrement à la recherche de ce Kaien. Quand Byakuya est bousculé par une fille, complètement bourrée elle se retrouve en plein milieu du rond, et se précipite sur Inoue

_ Pyromane !!! Faut que tu m'aide je ne trouve pas Gin et Matsumoto. Tiens t'es plus avec Kaien, tu l'a fait fuir lui aussi !

Byakuya tousse pour qu'elle remarque qu'elle l'a bousculé sans s'excuser. Je l'ai déjà vue… Mais oui c'est le mec bizarre du lycée qui met un uniforme de fille.

_Bya-Kun, **réagit t-il en se dirigeant vers lui**, vous êtes là. Vous savez vous avez été élu le prof le plus sexy par… moi, vous aussi Aizen-Chan je vous ai élu prof sexy. Au faite Pyromane j'ai un truc à te dire tu sais quand tout le monde à balancer une pièce pour que tu te trouve enfin un mec…

Inoue devient soudainement toute blanche. « Pour qu'elle se trouve un mec » je ne comprends pas…

_Beh moi, **continue t-il**, J'ai prié pour que tu perdes enfin ta virginité ! Bon je sais que ca va être dure, car la seule chose que tu ais fait c'est embrasser deux garçons.

Il se dirige vers Byakuya une nouvelle fois et fait mine de chuchoter alors que tout le monde l'entend

_Mais ca compte pas, parce que celui avec Grimmjow était forcé et celui avec Kaien c'est pas sa faute elle était sous l'emprise de la drogue Cero double.

_Droguée, **reprend Byakuya.**

_Bref, il faut que… Qu'est ce que je voulais dire… Oui je me souviens ! Trouve-toi un mec et choppe le. Parce que j'ai entendu parler de ton amour impossible pour un mec qui a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Dites lui Aizen-Chan que ca sert à rien ! A chaque fois qu'on lui présente quelqu'un elle ne le veut pas… Alors moi je dis…

Ce mec n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Inoue lui donne une énorme gifle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'apprête à courir mais comme le petit garçon blond qu'on avait complètement oublié lui tient toujours son kimono elle fait un pas et tombe la tête la première. Je me précipite sur elle pour l'aider à se relever je lui tends ma main qu'elle repousse d'une tape. Elle se relève toute seule et s'en va en courant. Quand au garçon qui vient de l'humilier devant nous, crie vengeance avant de partir. Je ne comprends rien… Inoue droguée ?!? Quand ? Où ? Et puis comment peut-il savoir des détails intimes de sa vie.

_Nee-San, **murmure le petit blond**

POV INOUE

Je me réfugie à côté d'un arbre. Je le tuerai, je n'ai jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un, mais là… Non je sais ce que je vais faire je vais l'enterrer vivant, puis je vais le déterrer pour le ré-enterrer. Voyons Orhime reprends toi… ARGH comment je pourrai me reprendre je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie. Il a dit que j'avais pris de la drogue, que j'étais vierge devant tout le monde. C'est pas que j'en ai honte mais ce sont des choses personnelles.

_Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais déménager loin de Karakura, je m'inscrirai dans une nouvelle école avec mes notes j'en trouverai une nouvelle facilement ainsi je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de Luppi, Aizen-Sensei et tout les autres.

_T'es vraiment plus folle que je ne le pensais, **fit une vois derrière moi**

C'est Grimmjow il vient s'asseoir à côté. Nous avons un peu parlé de ce qu'on avait chacun de notre côté. J'ai juste sauté le moment de Luppi et omis de nommer Aizen-Sensei

_Je pensais te voir avec un tonne de peluche**, remarqua t-il.**

_J'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de profiter des stands à vrai dire. D'habitude je finis toujours avec une barbe à papa, **plaisantais-je**

_On y va,** dit il en se levant !**

Il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je me surprends à avoir accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Alors qu'il comptait la garder j'ai rapidement enlevé ma main de la sienne, il me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel, d'un air agacé. Nous sommes retournés vers la foule, il s'arrête devant un stand de tir.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Hey fais pas la chieuse en disant rien, **s'énerve t-il.**

Tellement différent de Kaien, je lui désigne un bracelet fantaisiste.

_Tu rigole c'est trop moche, on va tenter la peluche la bas.

… OK… Il balance une pièce au gérant du stand. En une touche il arrive avoir la peluche qui représente une panthère bleue, qu'il me balance ensuite. Une chose en trainant une autre nous avons fait plusieurs stands, et je me suis retrouvé avec une tonne de cadeaux même Grimmjow a du en porter, et on a mangé une tonne de choses. Bien qu'il soit fort en tir, à la pêche aux poissons c'est complètement différent, Grimmjow n'a aucune finesse et casse toujours le papier de l'épuisette. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand il s'énerve contrairement aux enfants d'à coté qui ont peur !

_Mais c'est vraiment un jeu de gamin !

_Attend il faut être plus souple dans le poignet, **dis-je entre deux fous rires**, Je peux ?

Je pose ma main sur le poignet de Grimmjow, et tente de contrôler sa force et de le guider pour qu'il ait un geste beaucoup moins rude, mais le résultat est le même.

_AHAHA ! C'est du pareil au même, toi aussi t'y arrives pas.

_Bah de tout de façon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de poissons. Il se fait tard, je suis un peu fatiguée il est temps que je rentre… Merci pour tout, je me suis vraiment bien amusé, et merci de m'avoir fait gagné tout ces cadeaux.

Il me tend tout les biens, je le salue et m'en vais. C'était…C'était agréable, Grimmjow était vraiment différent, je me suis vraiment amusée. Sur le chemin je fais tomber plusieurs fois tous les cadeaux. Une voix m'interpelle, c'est Grimmjow avec une boite à cookies dans les mains, c'est celle qui m'a gagné. Je l'ai sûrement fais tomber sans avoir remarqué, dans son autre main il y a une barbe à papa.

_Fais attention, je t'ai pas gagné tout ca pour que tu les casses !

Il me débarrasse de tout les prix, et me tend la barbe à papa.

_Me regarde pas comme ça, **dit t-il agacé**, t'as dit que tu t'en voulais une.

Je le remercie, et nous faisons le chemin ensemble jusqu'à chez moi. Je marche un peu plus devant en savourant ma barbe à papa comme une enfant de 5 ans, je me sens vraiment bien, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je me mets même à fredonner une chanson.

_C'est Bon c'est qu'une barbe à papa, t'es pas obligé d'en faire tout en cirque, **grogna Grimmjow.**

Au moment où je me retourne pour lui expliquer le pouvoir euphorisant de la barbe à papa, Grimmjow me prend en photo avec son portable. Je me précipite sur lui

_Noon Grimmjow, j'avais la bouche pleine. Je dois être horrible dessus ! Efface cette photo.

Grimmjow rigole et lève son bras pour pas que j'atteigne le portable. Déjà qu'il est plus grand que moi mais la c'est impossible de prendre son portable, même si je saute.

_Arrête t'es bien dessus, regarde je vais la mettre en fond d'écran… Mais je t'en prie continue de sauter, **rajoute-il en regardant ma poitrine.**

Je remet le manteau du kimono et deviens rouge, une fois devant chez moi. Grimmjow me redonne tout les paquets. Je le remercie encore pour cette soirée. Au moment où j'allais lui prendre la peluche panthère, Grimmjow me prend le poignet

_J'ai toujours pas de réponse…

_Désolé Grimmjow, je ne peux pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Il y a eu beaucoup trop de conflits entre nous… Je suis pas le genre de fille avec qui tu devrais sortir.

_En faite tu te dis plutôt que je suis pas le genre de mec avec qui tu devrais sortir, je te fais peur c'est ca ?

_Non tu ne me fais pas peur,je…

_Arrête de mentir !

Grimmjow a laissé tomber la peluche et a rebroussé le chemin. Quand j'arrive chez moi je reçois un appel de Kaien, il semblerait que défendre son frère fut plus difficile que prévu étant donné qu'ils se sont retrouvé tout les deux au poste, et qu'on lui avait confisqué son téléphone.

__Je me rattraperai, __**dit-il**__, je t'ai carrément abandonné je suis désolé !_

__Ce n'est pas grave Kaien, ton frère avait besoin de toi !_

La veille de la rentrée Urahara-San, Renji-Kun et Jinta sont rentrés. Le face à face est inévitable, Urahara-San m'a demandé de passer chez lui. Je suis resté une vingtaine de minutes en face de la porte d'entrée dans le froid la peur au ventre, c'est Tessai qui m'a vu à la porte en allant vider la poubelle qui m'a fait entrer. Urahara-San est dans le salon assis autour du kotatsu avec une tonne de paperasse devant lui. Dés qu'il lève la tête vers moi, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me saluer que je cours m'agenouiller devant lui.

_Je suis désolée ! Vous m'aviez confié votre commerce, et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je vous ai mis vous, ainsi que Tessai, Ichimaru-Sempai et Kaien au chômage. Mes excuses ne suffiront pas à rendre ce que vous avez perdu.

Je n'arrête pas de m'excuser quand quelqu'un me relève c'est l'inspecteur Yoruichi… Que fait-elle ici de si bonne heure. Ah mais oui d'après Tessai elle serait la petite amie d'Urahara-San.

_Tu vas la laisser s'excuser longtemps Kisuke ? Relève-toi Inoue, il faut qu'on parle de cet incident…

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, **la coupa Urahara-San**. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un souci avec la gazinière tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

_C'est vrai ?!?

Urahara-San sourit et me rassure que oui, ca m'enlève un poids de la conscience. Je suis restée une heure à parler avec lui Tessai et Yoruichui-San. Urahara-San m'a dit qu'il avait d'autres talents et qu'il trouverait facilement un autre travail, je le crois si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut rebondir peu importe ce qu'il arrive c'est bien lui ! Il a voulu m'aider à trouver un autre job, mais je lui ai assuré qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter avec ça, je ne veux pas être son fardeau et dépendre constamment de quelqu'un. Je voulais attendre le réveil de Renji-Kun avant de partir mais il semblerait qu'il soit épuisé par son voyage… Alors je les ai salué et suis partie préparé ma rentrée de demain

POV Renji

C'est un message d'Hisagi qui m'a réveillé, j'en profite pour faire un petit tour aux toilettes avant de retourner dormir, chose que je ne devrai pas faire car je n'ai pas fait un seul devoir pendant les vacances. J'entends des bavardages au salon j'allais y entrer quand j'entends le nom d'Inoue

_Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit Kisuke, il faut qu'elle sache, **lui reprocha Yoruichi.**

_Ca n'en valait pas la peine ! Elle se serait fais encore plus de soucis que d'habitude, je la connais elle est beaucoup trop sensible cette histoire l'aurait chamboulé, et puis si ca se trouve c'était vraiment un incident !

De quoi ils parlent ? Inoue aurait des soucis.

_ Faut qu'elle soit plus prudente ! Putain Kisuke, c'est évident que ce n'était pas un incident. Je t'explique elle découvre la porte de derrière ouverte, elle dit l'avoir fermé et je n'en doute pas. Pourtant les experts ont déclaré que la porte était ouverte, Kaien et Inoue sont resté plus de 15 minutes a parlé devant le MCC c'est assez pour la personne d'avoir ouvert tout le gaz attendu qu'il se répande et balancé une source de chaleur. Et en plus on a trouvé des traces d'essence. T'es fort en physique chimie je ne devrai pas te faire un dessin. Quelqu'un était là quand Inoue faisait sa ronde dans la cuisine !

_Mais pourquoi tu crois que c'était contre elle ?

_J'en suis pas sûr mais quand elle est repartit chercher le renard ! Elle dit avoir enlevé une chaise qui bloquait la porte, impossible que l'explosion ait fait parvenir une chaise jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Le renard m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de sortir sans résultat il pense que c'est un poteau qui bloqué la porte. Tu as raison je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit contre Inoue, ca aurait très bien pu être contre le renard. Je le vois plus avoir des ennemis qu'Inoue.

_ On n'a qu'a demander à l'espion !

La porte s'ouvre soudain, merde il savait que j'écoutais tout ! Trop fort j'étais sur d'avoir été discret ! Mais c'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

_ Dites moi ce qu'il se passe avec Inoue !

_Abarai, ta mère ne t'as pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des adultes. Mais bon comme tu es là, je vais te demander un petit service…

POV INOUE

Ah la rentrée, je suis contente de retrouver les bancs de l'école il s'est passé tellement de choses ses vacances, je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose... J'ai fais tout mes devoirs de vacances par contre j'ai juste un problème : Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver le cadeau d'Ulquiorra !!! Je suis la pire des amies que l'on puisse avoir. Sur notre « point de rendez vous » habituel, j'ai attendu au moins 5 minutes, mais il n'était pas là. Il doit encore m'en vouloir. Avant de rentrer en cour je prends une profonde inspiration, puis je salue tout le monde avant d'aller m'asseoir. Rukia et Kurosaki-Kun arrivent ensemble, je ne les avais pas vu depuis l'humiliation que m'a fait subir Luppi, dés qu'ils approchent je fais semblant d'écrire pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec eux. Par contre eux font comme si rien ne s'était passé… Comme d'habitude Renji-Kun arrive pile avant le début de l'appel, il traverse la salle donne une petite tape sur la tête de Rukia et m'ébouriffe complètement les cheveux.

_Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Inoue je t'ai ramené un superbe cadeau, **dit-il en s'asseyant**, on a plein de choses à se dire.

Moi aussi ca me fait super plaisir qu'il soit là, j'ai vraiment ressentit son absence. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas dit bonjour à Kurosaki-Kun, leur réconciliation ne semble pas être pour tout de suite. Soudain je me rappelle du soir de noël où Kurosaki-Kun a pensé que je sortais avec Renji-Kun est ce que ca aurait un lien avec leur dispute… Ca m'étonnerait.

_Beh alors il est pas là Schiffer ? T'es pas venue avec lui

C'est vrai Aizen-Sensei a commencé l'appel et Ulquiorra n'est pas là, il n'a jamais raté un seul cour et n'est jamais arrivé en retard une seule fois. Il doit sûrement se reposer après tout il revient sûrement d'un trajet de plus de dix heures. Bon ce qui veut dire que je peux aller chercher son cadeau après les cours. A midi Hirako-Kun est venue dans la classe est m'a pratiquement levé du sol pour remercier de son cadeau. Ulquiorra n'étant pas là j'ai mangé dans un couloir seule, même si Renji-Kun a insisté pour que je vienne avec lui et Hisagi.

Après les cours je suis partie à la recherche du cadeau d'Ulquiorra sans grand résultat. Le lendemain je suis surprise de le voir toujours absent ça commence à m'inquiéter. Et ce fut ainsi toute la semaine, à midi je mangeai seule et le soir après les cours comme je n'avais rien à faire j'allais chercher le cadeau d'Ulquiorra. J'ai tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois sans grand résultat, je me suis même surprise à avoir tenté de le joindre pendant le cour. Résultat mon portable a été plusieurs fois confisqué et j'ai du aller le chercher au bureau des surveillants. Stark est gentil il ne l'a pas donné a Soi Fong-Sensei. Vendredi alors que je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille dans les escaliers de l'étage quatre. Ichimaru-Sempai a surgit derrière.

_Hime je t'ai pas vu de la semaine ! **Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.** Alors quelle étrangeté tu es en train de manger là ? Nan ne me dit rien j'ai pas envie de vomir... **après un long silence**. J'ai entendu ce que Luppi avait fait…

_Dis lui ne plus m'approcher !

_J'ai aussi entendu ce que Grimmjow avait fait… Ca m'a vraiment étonné. Alors tu as donc eu le courage de lui dire non !

_Il fallait bien, voyons il faut pas se mentir… Tu m'as vu je suis faible, je pleurs tout le temps alors que Grimmjow est tout le contraire en plus de ça il fume, boit, jure et le pire c'est qu'il est impliqué dans des histoires pas très net.

_AAAh princesse, **dit-il en s'étirant**, je ne savais pas que tu serais du genre à ne voir que le mauvais côté des gens. Mais tu as raison Grimmjow te fera plus de mal que de bien, et c'est mieux de sortir avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble, la différence n'a pas que du bon… Avant de partir je voulais te dire que si tu cherches du boulot, j'ai un ami qui a un restaurant et qui recherche des serveuses la nuit.

_Merci, mais pour l'instant j'ai assez d'économie pour pouvoir manger et payer mes factures. Puis je préfère me trouver un job toute seule

Ichimaru-Sempai me sort son habituel au revoir quant à moi je vais rejoindre ma classe pour deux heures de permanence étant donné que Kurotsuchi-Sensei n'est toujours pas revenu. Deux Heures pendant laquelle je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce qu'Ichimaru-Sempai avait dit, et c'est pareil pour le cour de japonais avec Byakuya.

C'est vrai Grimmjow n'a pas été tendre avec moi depuis le début de l'année mais je n'ai retenue que ces moments, pourtant… Pourtant même si c'était de sa faute il était là quand j'étais malade et est partit taper Yammy pour avoir levé la main sur moi, je pensais que c'était dans son intérêt mais Ichimaru-Sempai m'a assuré du contraire. Puis le jour de son anniversaire dans sa chambre, dans la salle de Kurotsuchi-Sensei il était là à me remonter le moral. Pourquoi c'est sa voix que j'ai entendu à l'hôpital en plus de celle d'Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi étais t-il resté avec moi toute la soirée du jour de l'an ? Pourquoi quand je me sentais mal c'était lui qui me réconforter à sa manière ?

C'est Renji-Kun qui me sort de mes pensées, il semblerait que Byakuya m'ait interrogé vu que tout le monde me regarde et attend la réponse. Je bredouille quelques mots et me lève d'un coup et sort en courant de la salle sous l'incompréhension de toute la classe. Cette nuit là ce n'était pas qu'un hasard c'est la que tout à commencé. Comme si tout avait été écrit. Pourquoi j'étais passé par le parc ? Pourquoi j'avais perdu ma carte de bibliothèque ? Je fonce vers le troisième étage et ouvre chaque salle à son tour, en me faisant engueuler par chaque professeur. Je cour ensuite sur le toit, il est là debout en train de fumer. Il a l'air étonné de me voir, je suis complètement essoufflé et approche peu à peu vers lui

_Qu'est ce que…

_Grimmjow écoute moi… J'ai menti… Tu me fais peur… Je tremble comme une feuille à cet instant précis. J'ai peur quand tu m'engueule et quand tu crie j'ai même peur que tu lève la main sur moi. Cependant il y a quelque chose qui fait que tu es toujours là quand je ne vais pas bien. Quelque chose qui fait que tu es celui qui arrive à trouver les mots juste pour me rebooster. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas… Mais il faudra être patient, faudra me donner le temps, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons… J'étais sincère quand je disais que je n'étais pas le genre de fille avec qui tu devrais sortir… Je pleure tout le temps, j'ai souvent la tête en l'air je suis maladroite, et je ne suis pas forte comme toi ! Qui plus est j'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors je me dit que sortir avec une autre personne ce serait de l'hypocrisie. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'oublier Grimmjow. Et… Et à ce moment là quand tout mes sentiment à l'égard de cet personne ne seront plus présent, je ne sortirai pas avec toi que par simple égoïsme

_Alors qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

_ Sors avec moi Grimmjow, **dis-je en m'inclinant.**

…

…

**LittleFly : Alors tout le monde est content! Fallait qu'elle se bouge un peu notre Inoue. Bon il faut que je donne la parole à quelqu'un qui en a marre d'avoir le mauvais role. So-Chan c'est à vous******

**Aizen : Ahem tout d'abord je voulais dire que je ne suis qu'un professeur, qui prend soin de ses élèves, chaque geste que j'ai envers eux n'a rien de pervers qui plus est...******

**Littefly : On s'en fout! Bref le prochain chapitre va peut être tournée autour d'Ulquiorra. Sinon ça y'est Inoue et Grimmjow sortent ensemble, mais ce n'est pas fini... Non sinon ce serait la fin de la fiction. Comment vont réagir tout les autres personnages, comme Aizen, Ulquiorra, Haribelle... Quel genre de relations vont-ils avoir?******

**A bientôt**


	20. Chapter 20 Une absence Remarquée

**Salut à toi lecteur et lectrice****  
****Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard mais comme c'était la fin de l'année beaucoup de devoirs et de dossiers à rendre.****  
****Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, j'aime les questions que vous vous posez sur les personnages, et je suis super contente de voir que vous avez remarqué le changement d'Inoue****  
****Voila le vingtième chapitre, ce n'est pas mon préféré...****  
****Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture****  
****Mon blog est visible sur mon profil. Take a look guys ^^**** (Pour voir des photos et articles)**

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : Oui moi aussi j'aime de plus en plus le caractère d'Inoue, et il va continuer à évoluer Yeah.

**Anges907 : **Non WonderWyce n'est pas le petit frère de Grimmjow ^^. Sachant qu'il va rester le petit Wonderwyce, sachez que je vais essayer de rester fidèle au personnage qu'a créer Tite Kubo.

**Psycopathe** : Plusieurs réponses dans ce chapitre. C'est marrant car les dernières questions (a partir de « _de quoi Renji a été mis au courant_ ») les réponses se trouveront dans le chapitre 21 qui est bien mieux que celui-ci. Aizen la laisser tranquille et puis quoi encore XD. Il va lui faire vivre les pires instants de sa vie ainsi qu'aux autres. Bon je vais un peu loin… XD

**Jinx **: … Faut que je fasse attention, il y a quelqu'un qui commence à lire dans mes pensées… XD Mais bon c'est dure de garder du mystère pendant 21 chapitres. Je ferai de mon mieux pour des rebondissements ^^

**MissJaggerJack **: La photo est celle de mon blog, elle est super jolie dessus Inoue. Bon elle sort avec Grimmjow mais il est trop tôt pour franchir le pas. Tu verras dans ce chapitre elle est assez coincé XD.

**Yuri : **J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop Grimmjow n'y ait pas trop présent ! Le GrimmHime est à venir de plus en plus. Doucement mais sûrement…

**Shashin : **Wonderwyce sera de retour, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Moi-même je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Pourtant j'ai plusieurs scène en tête le concernant.

**Ringo-chiii :** Ton commentaire fait plaisir, Grimmjow n'est pas beaucoup présent pour le chapitre. Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce qui concerne Ulquiorra je ne pense pas qu'elle en sera amoureuse un jour, ou éprouve des sentiments

Merci encore pour les commentaires

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Une absence remarquée**

_Alors qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

_ Sors avec moi Grimmjow, **dis-je en m'inclinant.**

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Suis –je tombée sur le coup de la folie ? Grimmjow reste silencieux, ce qui me stresse encore plus, il se retourne vers le grillage.

_Demain… Passe me prendre chez moi. Pas trop tôt ok.

J'acquiesce tout en balbutiant. Puis fait demi tour en dévalant d'une vitesse folle les escaliers, au quatrième étage je m'arrête, mes jambes me lâchent littéralement. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire, mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai l'impression d'avoir faire la pire erreur de ma vie. Quand la sonnerie marque la fin des cours je n'arrive toujours pas à me lever, il y a peu d'élèves qui sortent des classes. Je n'ose pas retourner en cour tout de suite pour récupérer mon sac, j'attends un peu, après la sortie de furie que j'ai fait. Mais quelle mouche m'a piqué ? Quand je me décide enfin à retourner dans ma classe il ne reste que Renji-Kun.

_Je t'attendais ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

_Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Quand j'aurai l'esprit plus clair… Où sont mes affaires ?

_Byakuya les a emporté avec lui, il m'a demandé de transmettre ce message : « _Dis à Inoue, que je l'attend au cour de Kyudo pour qu'elle s'explique sur le comportement inadmissible qu'elle vient d'avoir en classe_ » **l'imita Renji-Kun**, t'es dans la merde…

Manquait plus que ça ! J'entre discrètement dans la salle de kyudo, je ne comptai pas y aller aujourd'hui. Byakuya est là dans son coin, je me fais toute petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres professeurs et élèves dont j'ai perturbé le cour. J'appelle Byakuya avec d'une petite voix et reste tête baissé, avant même que je m'excuse, il m'ordonne d'aller enfiler ma tenue. Je n'ose pas riposter, surtout quand Soi Fong –Sensei remarque ma présence et se dirige dangereusement vers moi

POV NORMAL

_INOUE ! Vous voilà enfin je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ! Non ne répondez surtout pas ! Allez vite enfilez votre tenue je vais vous apprendre à perturber les cours des professeurs et à utiliser sans cesse votre portable en cour. Si vous croyez que je ne savais pas que Stark vous le redonner à chaque fois, **hurla t-elle.**

Inoue alla au vestiaire dépitée, dès qu'elle revint Soi Fong ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, elle lui assigna toutes les tâches qui lui traversa l'esprit comme s'occuper d'enlever toutes les flèches des cibles pour les remettre à l'archer, leur servir à boire et donner des serviettes afin qu'ils puissent s'éponger. A la fin du cour alors qu'elle pensait son calvaire fini, Soi Fong lui ordonna de balayer la salle seule et de ranger tout le matériel, et empêcha quiconque voulant lui venir en aide dont Ukitake et Aizen. Quand tout le monde sortie de la salle la princesse s'effondra de fatigue, elle n'en avait que faire des remontrances de la C.P.E, elle n'avait qu'en tête la demande qu'elle avait fait à Grimmjow.

_Je me demande si j'ai bien fait ! Que vont penser les autres de ça ?

En pensant à la réaction des uns et des autres ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra, elle sortit alors son portable de son hakama. C'était rare pour elle d'être accrocher ainsi à son téléphone, mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son camarade, son portable était toujours sur elle « _Au cas où _» se disait-elle. Elle tenta de l'appeler pour une énième fois, sans résultat ça la menait toujours au répondeur, elle ne laissait aucun message. Elle continua l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois toujours couché sur le sol. Quand elle entendit son répondeur pour la quinzième fois de suite elle se redressa resta silencieuse puis se lança d'une voix fragile

« Salut Ulquiorra, c'est Inoue… Voilà c'est peut être la centième fois que j'essaye de te joindre. J'espère que tu vas bien… Bon ca va faire plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelle et… Je m'inquiète vraiment… Alors essaye de répondre à ce message ! Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été sympa… Non disons le franchement j'ai été horrible la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, que je ne mérite pas que tu m'adresse la parole. Mais même si c'est pour m'insulter… Rappelle-moi… Voilà, au revoir »

Inoue commença à avoir de fine larmes coulant de son visage. Quand une voix derrière elle l'appela, c'était Byakuya qui avait tout entendu, il tenait à sa main gauche le sac d'école de son élève, Inoue quant à elle n'osa pas retourner

POV BYAKUYA

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Ulquiorra ne répond toujours pas sur son portable, je me fais du souci pour lui.

_C'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état ?

_Non mais la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. J'avais été horrible avec lui alors qu'il m'avait juste donné un conseil… Si jamais il lui été arrivé quelque chose je m'en voudrai terriblement.

_Pourquoi veut tu que ca aille si loin ?

_Parce que… Parce que j'ai peur de revivre le même scénario qu'avec mon frère, je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir ce jour-là j'avais été détestable avec lui et il a eut cet accident. J'ai fait la tête tout ça parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me traitait comme une gamine! Maintenant il se passe la même chose avec Ulquiorra si jamais il lui arrive quoique ce soit… Les dernières paroles que j'ai eu à son égard... Je…

Ne me dites pas qu'elle se sent responsable de la mort de ton frère. C'est absurde !

_Si seulement ce jour là, j'avais été gentille avec lui, **continua t-elle**… Peut être parce que je l'avais blessé alors perdu dans ses pensées il n'a pas vu la voiture, peut être que Dieu a voulu me punir d'avoir été horrible avec la seule personne qui s'occupait de moi, peut être que…

Je fais le tour afin de me placer en face d'elle et m'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle est complètement en larmes, je lui tends un mouchoir. Ainsi la mort de son frère plane toujours sur elle…

_Tais toi, tu n'es pour rien à ce qui est arrivé à ton frère ! Je suis sûr qui n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Quant à Schiffer il est vrai que son absence reste très préoccupante étant donné que le corps enseignant n'a aucune nouvelle. Mais… La Inoue que je connais ne perdrait pas espoir, et ne s'arrêterait pas à quelques coup de fils, si c'est réellement son amie elle ferait tout pour le joindre.

Elle me remercie timidement, et tente de se calmer. Donc c'est parce qu'elle se faisait du mauvais sang pendant tout ce temps pour Schiffer qu'elle a eu son comportement en classe (NDA un peu à coté de la plaque le Bya-Kun), je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proche… Je me relève en lui laissant son sac, mais avant de partir je lui demande de me regarder dans les yeux.

_Je ne te punirai pas pour l'attitude que tu as eu en classe, je comprends que tu t'inquiète pour ton ami. Mais que ca ne se reproduise plus ! J'ai aussi une dernière chose à te demander… Est –il vrai que tu as pris de la drogue ?

Inoue ne dis rien, elle me regarde puis baisse les yeux en murmurant des excuses. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle en arrive à se droguer ? C'est bien sûr à cause de l'influence de ses nouveaux élèves en terminale, mais je la croyais plus forte pour résister. Je m'en vais en lui disant une nouvelle fois qu'elle est la bienvenue dans la maison des Kuchiki. Derrière la porte je vois Aizen il semblerait qu'il écoutait à la porte où attendait que je parte pour pouvoir y entrer à son tour.

_Vaut mieux la laisser seule pour l'instant, **lui dis-je.**

_C'est mon élève, elle semble avoir causé pas mal de soucis et avoir quelques problèmes il faut que j'aille lui parler. Après tout je suis son professeur principal, c'est à moi de régler ce genre de soucis.

_ Un professeur ne mettrait pas ses mains sur les hanches d'une élève ! Ce geste était vraiment inconvenable !

Aizen garde une attitude calme, son sourcil n'a même pas vacillé, il se défend juste d'avoir voulu aider une élève en rigolant comme si c'était normal. Ce jour là il pensait que j'étais trop occupé à parler avec Kurosaki et Rukia. Pourtant j'avais vu cette familiarité ainsi que le regard paniqué d'Inoue vers nous comme si elle demandait qu'on intervienne. Aizen capitule et me donne raison sur le fait de la laisser.

POV INOUE

C'est le jour j, mon rendez vous avec Grimmjow. Mon premier… Ah non le premier était avec Ulquiorra, j'avais fini dans un sal état. Bon il m'a dit de ne pas venir trop tôt, mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? D'après mon rendez vous avec Ulquiorra on s'était vu à onze heures, sans oublier celui de Kurosaki-Kun où on s'était vu en début d'après midi. Connaissant Grimmjow je suis sortie de chez moi afin d'être chez lui entre quatorze et quinze heures. J'ai mis une vingtaine de minutes pour oser sonner. Je pourrai très bien faire demi-tour… Non Orihime assume tes choix et puis tu sais très bien comment ca va se passer. Tu pourras toujours rompre après cette sortie qui s'annonce foireuse. Je sonne plusieurs fois personne ne répond. Quelle chance ! Il doit être partit embêter d'autres personnes. Au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour, Grimmjow est dans les escaliers.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais içi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir tôt !

_Il est quand même 14heures30, je…

_Et alors t'a déjà vu des rendez vous qui commençait à cette heure ci. Je pensais que tu allais venir vers 21heures, l'heure où je me réveille !

Il passe devant moi, il pue l'alcool. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas dormit chez lui.

_Beh on refera ça une prochaine fois, tu sembles si fatigué.

_Tu plaisante, rentres ! Je vais prendre une douche, je vais me changer et on va bouffer dehors j'ai la dalle!

J'entre donc chez lui malgré moi, rien n'a changé à part que c'est vraiment en désordre. Une fois chez lui plusieurs souvenirs remontent à la surface. Grimmjow sans aucune pudeur commence à enlever ses fringues devant moi, je me retourne automatiquement avant qu'il n'enlève son pantalon. Je reste debout à scruter les environs on croirait qu'une tornade est passé par là, il y a des vêtements partout, des bouteilles de bières c'est bizarre les seules fois où je suis venue ici tout était rangé. Grimmjow sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de sa taille. Il y a comme une scène de déjà vu

_Je sais que c'est en bordel, mais tu peux t'asseoir. La femme de ménage est malade, **dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.**

J'ai attendu dans le salon une bonne dizaine de minutes puis j'ai appelé Grimmjow mais il n'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre en espérant qu'il soit habillé. Je l'ai retrouvé dans son lit en caleçon complètement affalé en train de dormir. Il était vraiment fatigué, alors pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour sortir ? Je souris et lui met une couverture par-dessus. Bizarrement seule sa chambre est en parfaite état. J'allais repartir mais c'est comme si une voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il fallait mieux que je reste. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je me suis mise à ranger l'appartement de Grimmjow de fond en comble y compris à trier son linge sale. Ca m'a quand même pris trois heures, mais le résultat en vaut la peine, un bel appartement comme ça mérite le mieux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une femme de ménage, hey Beh je ne savais pas qu'il avait les moyens de s'en payer une. Grimmjow semble toujours dormir profondément alors j'ai allumé la télé en attendant. Si j'avais su j'aurai ramené mes devoirs, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de sortie auquel je m'attendais. Plus le temps passait plus je m'affalai d'une manière impoli sur le canapé. Quand Grimmjow sort enfin de sa chambre il est prêt de 21heures30, je me rassois convenablement

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? **dit il en boutonnant une chemise.**

_Voyons tu t'es endormi de fatigue, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller et…

_Tu as rangé la maison, **me coupe t-il**, y a pas à dire tu es une brave petite femme.

Je n'aime pas trop ce ton ironique, je vais mettre mon manteau et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

_Ca sert à rien de t'habiller il est vraiment trop tard je rentre chez moi !

_T'as pas faim ? Parce que ca va faire cinq minutes que j'entends ton estomac gargouiller. Allez fais pas d'histoire suis moi.

Grimmjow me prend par le bras, prend sa veste et vérifie qu'il a ses clés, pendant qu'il ferme sa porte. J'entends des lourds pas dans les escaliers, c'est Kaien qui semble rentrer du boulot. Il est étonné de me voir, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le premier janvier.

_Oh princesse ! Je ne savais pas que tu passais me voir. Fallait m'appeler j'aurai quitté le boulot plus tôt. En plus on s'est pas vu depuis…

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte crétin, **lança Grimmjow en prenant mon bras**, allez viens on y va, j'ai la dalle !

Je salue rapidement Kaien, il se met directement en face de nous.

_ Il y a un problème Grimmjow t'embête ?**demande t-il**

_Non pas du tout… Je… Il… C'est rien ! Bonne soirée Kaien.

_T'as honte de lui dire, **s'énerva Grimmjow**, écoute Kaien surveilles tes hormones, car elle n'est plus libre !

Sur ces mots Grimmjow me force à le suivre, laissant Kaien incrédule. Nous avons atterris dans un bar restaurant, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire j'essaye d'engager la conversation sans grand résultat Grimmjow est absorbé par son morceau de viande qui mange comme un fauve. Après avoir mangé il s'étonne quand je lui dis que je rentre chez moi !

_Tu dors pas chez moi ?

Je deviens toute rouge à quoi pensait t-il. Moi dormir chez lui ? Ou plutôt moi dormir chez un garçon ? C'est mal me connaître. Il a sûrement l'habitude de sortir avec des filles qui s'offre à lui dés la première sortie. Il me raccompagne alors jusqu'à chez moi sauf que ca ressemble plus à une contrainte qu'autre chose. Devant mon immeuble je m'incline pour le saluer, il s'étonne encore.

_Quoi c'est tout ! **dit il de manière agressive**

_Je comprends pas…

_Je te signale que maintenant on sort ensemble, alors je m'attends à plus qu'une simple courbette pour dire au revoir. On s'est déjà embrassé et t'as dit que c'était pas horrible, ca te dirait pas de recommencer et d'aller plus loin, **dit il avec son sourire démoniaque.**

Plus il s'avance plus je recule jusqu'à qu'un mur m'en empêche. Alors il commence à se baisser et je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Il commence à râler, et essaye d'enlever mes mains, il lâche un cri de rage puis décide d'abandonner.

_Beh casse toi alors !

Il s'en va les mains sur la tête en continuant de râler.

_Toi même ! Oulala qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? On Croirait une enfant de cinq ans. 

Grimmjow reviens vers moi, au moment où j'allais remettre ma main sur ma bouche il me l'a prend. Je ferme les yeux je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse… Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, puis il reprend son chemin. Il se retourne une dernière fois.

_ Prépare mon bento pour le midi ! **Cria t-il**

Je touche instinctivement mon front et le regarde partir.

POV NORMAL

Une nouvelle semaine commença, Inoue était de moins en moins attentive en cour, plusieurs choses l'a tracassaient comme l'absence d'Ulquiorra, sa soit disant relation avec Grimmjow et les factures qui allaient bientôt arriver. En faite elle était presque ruinée mais ne l'avais avoué à personne. Elle se mit à penser à l'offre d'Ichimaru-Sempai, mais elle s'ôta vite cette idée de la tête. En ce qui concernait Ulquiorra elle se rappela de ce Byakuya avait dit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête à de simples coup de fil, alors à chaque fin de cours elle allait voir Stark pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau, ensuite elle allait sonner chez lui sans résultat.

Du côté de Grimmjow lui aussi après avoir attendu Inoue sur le toit à midi avait les nerfs en pelotes. Et ce fut ainsi pendant toute la semaine Inoue alla manger seule dans un coin du lycée et Grimmjow l'attendait dans le froid sur le toit. Mercredi il fut rejoins par quelques terminales et Stark.

_Putain Grimmjow on se les caille, **grelota Hisagi**, vient on va dans la salle de Mayuri.

_Je vous ai jamais demandé de venir ici, **lui répondit froidement le bleuté**

_Allez suis nous, on a caché de la bière dans la salle du savant fou, **ajouta Matsumoto**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Grimmjow se lève et se dirige avant tout le monde dans la salle. La bas Gin décida de le cuisiner sur son étrange comportement.

_Alors Grimmjow… Quoi de neuf ? Tu attendais quelqu'un sur le toit !

Grimmjow ne lui adressa même pas la parole et se contenta de sortir une cigarette qui alluma.

_Bon, **s'excita Matsumoto**, moi je peux pas attendre plus longtemps. C'est vrai que tu sors avec Orihime ?

Grimmjow eut l'air surpris quelques instants, tout le monde était autour de lui en train de le fixer en attendant une réponse.

_Ainsi c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus me chercher ? **marmonna Grimmjow**

_J'arrive pas à le croire, **cria Hisagi**, comment une fille aussi mignonne et douce peut –elle sortir avec toi ? Sans rancune mec !

_Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'as pas nié donc c'est vrai, **rigola Gin.**

_Pff elle me saoule déjà, je crois pas que je vais tenir, c'est une vraie chieuse. Depuis samedi je l'ai pas vu !

_Beh elle a pas mal de soucis, **dit Stark entre deux bâillement**, Soi Fong l'a dans sa ligne de mire depuis qu'elle a pété un câble s'est levé de cour et est partie ouvrir les portes de chaque classe de terminale.

_Ah oui c'était vendredi après midi, **s'illumina Kira**, j'avoue elle m'a fait peur, on a entendu de loin quelqu'un courir et la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup. Elle était essoufflée et à regarder tout le monde avant de repartir. Ca m'étonne d'elle, je me demande qu'elle mouche l'a piqué.

_Il semblerait qu'elle est fait ça pour chaque classe, **dit Ikkaku**, parce qu'il s'est passé la même chose dans la notre côté aussi.

Grimmjow les regarda tous raconté comment Inoue était entrée dans leur classe, puis sourit en murmurant de façon inaudible « idiote ».

_Sinon, **reprit Stark**, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle d'Ulqui ? Ca ne vous inquiète pas ? Y a que Orihime que ca perturbe j'ai l'impression. Depuis lundi elle vient me voir tout les jours à la fin des cours pour savoir si un proche d'Ulqui aurait pris contact avec un des corps enseignants. Vous étiez dans le même lycée que lui vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se trame ?

_Demande à Grimmjow… C'est son pote, **fit Gin**

_Ta gueule me parle pas de lui, j'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à fouttre ! J'espère qu'il est mort et enterré !

_Oho serait tu jaloux que ta copine se préoccupe plus de l'Emo que de toi? **Le provoqua Gin.**

Grimmjow le regarda de travers prit le reste des bières et s'en alla.

Vendredi à midi comme d'habitude les groupes se formaient pour déjeuner, au moment où Inoue se leva Renji se mit devant elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire rasseoir, sous l'incompréhension de celle çi.

_Aujourd'hui pas question que tu ailles manger toute seule !

_Merci Renji-Kun, **lui répondit-elle**, mais tu n'es pas obligé tu peux rejoindre Hisagi. Ca ne me dérange pas je me suis habitué à cet instant de calme le midi.

_Arrête ! Puis je trouve que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble depuis que MCC a été détruit.

POV INOUE

Renji-Kun déplace nos bureaux pour que l'ont soient face à face. Il me demande si j'ai des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra, je pense que lui aussi ça le perturbe.

_Ca fait quand même bizarre de ne plus le voir içi… Hey tu ne manges que ça ?

_Oui je n'ai pas très faim. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je me serre la ceinture à cause de l'argent…

Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira ont débarqué dans la classe avec leurs bento. Ils ont ajouté le bureau d'Ulquiorra et nous avons tous mangé ensemble.

_Dis moi Orihime tu n'aurai pas quelque chose à m'avouer…

_Quoi ?

Matsumoto soupire, elle sort son portable je m'attarde sur le puripuka qui est collé dessus. Il y a elle, Ichimaru-Sempai et moi.

_Matsumoto… ton puripuka… Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait.

_Ah oui c'est normal, **dit elle en le regardant**, c'était cette fameuse nuit de cuite intense ! Tu m'étonne que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! Tu avais picolé comme un trou**, rigole t'elle bruyamment.**

Tout le monde la regarde éclaté de rire. Kira essaye de la calmer pour qu'elle soit plus discrète. Renji-Kun semble très surpris.

_Je n'avais pas picolé comme un trou, **chuchotai-je en regardant Renji-kun**, mais c'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool et je n'ai pas tenu. J'ai quelques souvenirs pas très clairs de la soirée.

_En tout cas on avait bien rigolé ce soir là ! Tu ne te rappelle pas non plus d'avoir crié de joie quand je faisais mon striptease ? **Plaisanta Hisagi**

Kurosaki-Kun se tourne vers notre direction nos regards se croisent quelques secondes puis il se retourne vers Sado. Renji-Kun s'en mêle à son tour, j'ai vraiment pas le moral à me faire juger.

_La prochaine fois que vous refaites une soirée de ce genre là… Appelez moi, **murmure t-il.**

_Oh si c'est pour surveiller Orihime et jouer au grand frère laisse tomber on avait déjà le rabat-joie de service appelé Ulquiorra, **soupira Matsumoto**

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a d'autres puripukas ?

_Oullala on a pris je ne sais pas combien de photos, heureusement qu'Ulquiorra étais là pour payer, **continua Matsumoto**. Pourquoi ?

Une idée m'illumine l'esprit, je demande à Matsumoto si je pourrai les emprunter un jour, elle accepte en disant qu'il y a quelques photos qui sont quand même interdite au moins de dix huit ans. Il semblerait que Kira et Hisagi aient montrés plus que leurs visages sur les puripukas.

Après le cour de japonais, j'ai séché le cour de Kyudo et à la place je suis partie à la recherche d'un emploi. Plutôt difficile avec des horaires comme les miennes… Je suis restée près de deux heures à faire le tour des salons de thé, des pâtisseries ect… Avant de rentrer bien qu'il fasse froid je décide d'aller encore chez Ulquiorra sans avoir de trop grands espoirs. Pourtant de loin j'aperçois de la lumière dans sa maison, même si je crois rêver je me mets à courir. Ce n'étais pas une illusion tout l'étage du bas est allumé, je vais devant la porte.

_Attend réfléchis Orihime, si Ulquiorra est rentré et qui ne m'a pas répondu, c'est qu'il ne veut vraiment pas me voir. Que dois-je faire ?

Même si je me pose la question mon doigt est déjà en train de m'acharner sur la sonnerie dés la seconde où je me suis approché de sa maison. La porte s'ouvre mon cœur bat si vite, à ma grande surprise c'est un homme qui m'ouvre. Je reste bouche bée, quant à lui, il semble avoir été agacé par la sonnette.

_Hey ! Je vous parle, réveillez vous… Oh les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Vous savez il fait froid donc je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et puis ce n'est pas convenable pour une lycéenne d'être dehors à des heures pareilles en semaine !

Il me ferme la porte au nez, je suis sortie de la propriété pour regarder si je m'étais trompé de maison. Non c'est bien celle d'Ulquiorra. Je retourne sonner à la porte, l'homme ouvre et soupire quand il me voit.

_Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille… Est ce que je pourrai parler à Ulquiorra ?

L'homme me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés puis de haut en bas, son visage s'adoucit soudainement.

_Vous êtes dans le même lycée que lui ?

_Oui, nous sommes dans la même classe.

Il me fait entrer avec le sourire et me sert du thé. Je me demande qui c'est, et où est Ulquiorra. Peut être en train de dormir.

_Nous nous ne sommes pas présentés, je suis le père d'Ulquiorra.

_Quoi ! Euh désolé… Je voulais dire enchanté de vous connaître, je suis Inoue Orihime. C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.

_C'est donc vous Inoue-San, j'ai entendu parler de vous… C'est rare que mon fils se fasse des amis, j'étais contente de l'entendre prononcer votre nom au moins deux fois, c'est rare.

_C'est gentil… Deux fois c'est tout… En faite si je suis ici… Soit discrète faut pas lui avoir des ennuis si ca se trouve il sèche les cours et reviens tous les soirs en faisant croire qu'il y a été. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est pas son genre. Ulquiorra est là ou il dort ?

_A l'heure qu'il est il doit être dans l'avion, il devrait arriver demain matin.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement tout en gardant ma main sur mon cœur, je demande si il va bien, son père sourit en guise de réponse et me demande si je m'étais inquiéter.

_Bien sûr je n'ai pas arrêté de l'appeler sur son portable, je venais içi tout les jours. Même si on s'est disputé avant qu'il ne parte, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais désolé.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en veuille, il a juste eu quelques soucis de santé qu'il l'a empêché de venir plus tôt ou de se servir d'un portable.

_Ulquiorra est malade ?

_ Il a passé ses vacances à l'hôpital, son état ne lui permettait pas de prendre l'avion tout de suite… Mais je ne pense qu'il voudrait que je vous en parle.

Passer ses vacances dans un hôpital c'est triste. Je suis restée à parler avec son père. J'en ai ainsi appris un peu plus sur Ulquiorra, sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde. Son père et lui ont des rapports assez difficile car celui çi a toujours vécu à l'étranger avec sa deuxième femme, et Ulquiorra a dut vivre une bonne partie de son enfance chez un ami de son père. Schiffer-San décide me raccompagner en voiture.

_Merci de m'avoir raccompagné… Je peux… Je peux vous demander un service pour le retour d'Ulquiorra. Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'accepter mais j'ai besoin de votre aide Schiffer-San.

Le lendemain je sens une grosse journée qui m'attend, après les cours j'ai attendu Matsumoto devant le lycée qui avait été collé avec d'autres personnes pour avoir balancé du pudding dans le bureau de Soi Fong-Sensei. Dès qu'elle sort avec quelques terminales dont Kira ce qui m'étonne beaucoup car il n'est jamais partant pour faire des bêtises, je cours vers eux pour les saluer et je demande à Matsumoto un service en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille. Elle rigole se retourne vers ses camarades de punitions

_Bon les mecs je vous laisse, j'ai un petit truc à faire on se rejoint ce soir au Gotei.

_C'est quoi ces cachotteries, **fit Yumichika**, je veux être de la partie.

_Je refuse que tu me pique Ran, **dit Ichimaru-Sempai**, ton mec c'est Grimmjow !

Matsumoto lui tire la langue et me prend par le bras, nous allons chez elle il n'y a personne. J'attends dans le salon elle revient avec une petite boite où se trouve tout les puripukas du fameux soir. Comme elle l'avait dit Hisagi a posé nu… Un puripuka attire mon attention c'est moi embrassant sur la joue Ulquiorra, je suis choquée ! Jamais je n'aurai osé, j'étais vraiment saoule. Il ne me l'avait pas dit.

_Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en les voyant regarde la tête d'Ikkaku sur celle çi quand il est avec Ulquiorra.

_J'ai du mal à croire qu'Ulquiorra soit entré dedans.

_En même temps tu ne lui avais pas laissé le choix et personne non plus,** elle remarque le puripuka que je tiens depuis tout à l'heure**, elle est vraiment belle celle çi.

_Tu trouves que c'est un bon cadeau ?

_Bien sûr ! Par contre il te faudrait un professionnel pour les agrandir et les photocopier je te conseille d'aller voir Kaien à son travail.

Je sors de chez elle et m'empare de mon portable pour appeler Kaien, il accepte de m'aider avec joie. Je vais à la gare de Karakura prend le train direction le centre de Tokyo, je regarde une nouvelle fois l'adresse car devant moi se dresse un immense immeuble, j'allais faire demi tour quand je vois Kaien qui m'attend devant pour que je puisse passer la sécurité, nous nous dirigeons vers un des nombreux ascenseurs.

_ L'endroit où tu travail est très impressionnant

_J'avoue c'est plutôt pas mal, en faite il y a plusieurs services comme agences de publicité, attaché de presse, agence de mannequin ect. Je travail au service photographie situé au dernier étage, on a une vue magnifique.

_En tout cas j'espère que je te dérange pas !

_T'inquiète je dois bien me rattraper après ce qu'il s'est passé au temple, et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de boulot, je suis tout seul mon patron est partie en virée avec des mannequins pour la journée.

Arrivée dans le studio je reste complètement bouche bée c'est immense on ne croirait pas que c'est dans un immeuble pareil, je m'étais imaginé un petit bureau, mais ca ressemble plus à un loft. Il y a des décors et des machines un peu partout. Kaien me fait signe de le suivre vers un bureau je lui donne le puripuka que je veux agrandir ou je fais une grimace et Ulquiorra me regarde épuisé et d'autres que je veux photocopier, dès qu'il en regarde un il rigole.

_C'est pour quel occasion ? **demande t-il entre deux rire.**

_Ulquiorra revient aujourd'hui on devait s'offrir des cadeaux pour noël, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Donc je comptais faire encadrer une photo de nous et coller quelques puripukas sur le cadre… C'est ridicule ?

_Non pas du tout c'est génial comme cadeau. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, le problème c'est comme c'est un puripuka si tu l'avais agrandi toute seule avec du matériel de base, la photo aurait été de mauvaise qualité.

Kaien a été beaucoup plus rapide que je le pensais, il a prit un des nombreux appareils photo qu'il y a et m'a pris la main pour que j'aille sur la scène en plein milieu des projecteurs.

_Qu'est ce tu fais ? **Lui demandais-je toute rouge**

Il allume un ventilateur et commence à me prendre en photo

_Alors tu sors avec Grimmjow ? **Lance t-il**

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques longues secondes alors que lui continue de me photographier puis je lui réponds que c'est plus compliqué.

_Dis, **continue t-il**, si j'avais demandé avant lui tu aurais dit oui ?

Sa question inattendue me prend au dépourvu, Kaien me regarde sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_Bah ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que tu ne répondes pas. Je viens un peu de casser l'ambiance, non ? **Plaisante-il.** Quoiqu'il en soit restons amis même si tu sors avec Grimmjow, si tu as un problème je serai là, si il ose faire quoique ce soit viens sonner chez moi à n'importe quelle heure.

Je remercie timidement Kaien, avant de partir je vois un tas de sac plein de fausse neige, je lui demande où il les a achetés, à la place il m'en file quatre.

_C'étais pour une séance photo, mais elle a été annulée, je t'en prie sers toi.

Après avoir remercié maintes fois Kaien, direction Karakura il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je construis le cadre, fais la cuisine, le ménage et m'occupe de la décoration. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil je suis assez fière de moi, en cherchant le rouleau tout neuf dans mon sac je retrouve les lettres de ce matin. J'avais oublié de les ouvrir il y a une facture d'électricité, le loyer, une convocation au commissariat et une facture plus salé celle de l'hôpital. Zut mais quel idée de faire payer une chambre à un comateux ! Y a pas à dire je suis vraiment dans le pétrin…

POV ULQUIORRA

Suite aux appels incessants de mon père je décide de sortir de ma chambre après y avoir passé la journée à ne rien faire, j'étais simplement resté là couché à me reposer sans pour autant avoir dormi une seule minute.

_Encore içi… **lui dit-je**

_Merci Ulquiorra… Avant de partir je pensais qu'on pourrait aller diner ensemble, non ?

_J'ai pas faim, je ne vous retiens pas.

Mon père insiste tellement que je me résigne à accepter avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde. Plus vite je me serai débarrasser de ce diner plus vite il partira. Mais comme si ca ne suffisait pas il me demande de bander mes yeux.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour des gamineries, **lui répondit-je sèchement.**

_Allez je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu attendais et qui te fera plaisir. Une fois que ce sera fait je repars.

Je retourne dans ma chambre me changer et prend un paquet dans ma valise. Je me laisse entrainer dans la voiture il essaye vainement de faire la conversation, quand la voiture s'arrête et que je suis obligé de monter des escaliers j'avoue ne pas être très rassuré. J'entends la sonnerie de la porte, ce n'est pas un restaurant… On me fait asseoir sur un cousin, je sens la présence d'une autre personne et des chuchotements. J'en ai marre de cette plaisanterie, sans l'autorisation de qui que ce soit j'enlève mon bandeau.

_Joyeux noël, **hurle une folle rouquine.**

Inoue ! Je regarde partout autour de moi c'est bien son appartement sauf qu'il est a peine reconnaissable elle a mis de la fausse neige partout ainsi que des guirlandes et des lumières. Je suis assis autour de son kotatsu où se dresse des plats tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Je crois rêver mais bien qu'elle ait le sourire aux lèvres j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je me retourne instinctivement vers mon père lui aussi à le sourire. C'est donc ça qu'il avait en tête, ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit laissé entrainer par Inoue, elle s'approche de moi tremblante avant de me casser les oreilles avec un cri strident et se jette à mon cou.

_AAAAAAAHHH je peux pas résister ! Désolé c'est plus fort que moi.

_Et moi faut que je prenne une photo, **dit mon père en sortant son portable**

Je ne lui rends pas son étreinte, mon père va remettre ses chaussures, Inoue s'en va l'accompagner devant la porte je l'entends le remercier une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle revient dans le salon et me dit qu'il veut me parler.

_C'est une très gentille fille, cette Inoue Orihime, en plus de ça elle est très jolie. Elle a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier… J'espère que ton cadeau lui fera plaisir.

_Comment savez vous ?

Il part en riant et en me souhaitant bonne chance avec les plats qu'elle a cuisiné, incorrigible. Je retourne dans le salon au moment où j'arrive Inoue cache quelque chose en dessous de son kotatsu, et propose que l'on passe à table, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

_Je suis désolé Ulquiorra pour ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ. Je ne le pensais pas. Ca m'a vraiment inquiété de ne pas t'avoir vu, je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

_C'est déjà oublié. Tu peux m'expliquer tout ca…

_Ton père m'a dit que tu avais passé noël à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi… Alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de le refaire.

Je sors de table pour récupérer un paquet de mon manteau et lui donne, ses yeux s'émerveillent elle aussi se précipite pour sortir un paquet de son meuble télé.

_Vas y ouvre le, **dit –elle**

C'est une photo de nous deux dans un cadre décoré de plusieurs puripukas. C'était le soir de notre première sortie.

_Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est débile comme cadeau je le savais ! Je… Je ne savais pas quoi prendre c'est vraiment la preuve que je ne te connaissais pas assez.

_Non c'est… Très bien.

Elle insiste pour savoir si ca me plait vraiment. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ca, je ne me souvenais pas ces photos… a part les avoir payé. Je l'autorise à ouvrir le sien, j'ai bien fait de l'avoir récupéré avant de partir, je m'étais dit qu'après le restaurant avec mon père je le mettrai dans sa boite aux lettres.

_C'est… C'est vraiment pour moi. C'est magnifique ! Ce bracelet est en or blanc, ca a dût lui couter très cher, Kyah, c'est trop beau ! Hey regarde mon nom et prénom sont gravés.

_Je sais… Et ne te met pas à pleurer. Manquerait plus que ca…

Voyant qu'elle essaye sans résultat de le mettre je m'empare de sa main pour le fermer.

_ C'est le plus beau cadeau de noël que j'ai eu depuis des années. Celui de Byakuya était génial mais… C'est surement le fait de le recevoir d'Ulquiorra… Je reviens je vais chercher les boissons, Mange ! Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

Pourquoi à ton avis ? Tout les plats sont aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Pourquoi le riz est vert ? En partant précipitamment de sa place je vois un morceau de papier qui dépasse du kotatsu, en le retirant ce sont plusieurs lettres déjà ouvertes et froissés que je découvre. Il y a au moins trois rappels de factures et une convocation au commissariat de police. Avant qu'elle ne revienne je remets tout en place. Nous parlons d'un peu de tout et de rien, en faite elle me pose surtout des questions sur l'Europe. Je suis resté toute la soirée chez elle, vers vingt trois heures elle me raccompagne au bas de son immeuble.

_Sinon il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ? As-tu réussi a évité les ennuis ?

Il y a un long silence, elle reste tête baissé

_A vrai dire…Est-ce que je devrai lui dire ? Pour MCC ? Pour Aizen-Sensei ? Et surtout pour Grimmjow ? Non ! Je passe un bon moment et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec des choses comme ça. Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné, le calme plat et la routine.

_Je vois.

Elle ment, son sourire est tellement faux. Mais de toute façon ca ne me regarde pas. De retour chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre, son cadeau dans la main. Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ?

POV NORMAL

Ulquiorra posa négligemment le cadre sur son bureau, prit sa toilette et alla dormir. Il se réveilla soudainement en plein milieu de la nuit se guidant vers son bureau à la lumière du croissant de lune, il prit le cadre dans ses mains. Il regarda toutes les photos puis s'attarda sur celle d'Inoue et lui au centre. Puis il scruta sa chambre, il n'y avait aucune photo, ni même objet de décoration. Alors il alla dans le garage prit un marteau et un clou. Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, il accrocha le cadre juste au dessus de son bureau. Il le regarda à nouveau avant d'aller dormir.

…

…

**Voila Voila Ulquiorra is back,le prochain chapitre sera vachement mieux. Wonderwyce sera de retour, Grimmjow, et peut être que Renji va enfin se lancer avec Rukia.****  
****Je suis en train de l'écrire, et comme il y a tellement de trucs à dire, j'ai plus de plaisir à l'écrire je devrai le publier bientôt j'espère !**


	21. Chapter 21 : Des sentiments confus

**Salut à toi lecteur et lectrice****  
****Hey salut à tous!****  
****J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fin d'année et que vos examens se sont bien passés.****  
****Désolé du retard mais bon fin d'année assez compliqué pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, mais tout vas mieux.******

**Merci vraiment pour vos commentaires, c'est une motivation en plus.****  
****Bonne lecture**

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : J'espère que tu continueras à aimer Gin parce qu'il va devenir de plus en plus ambiguë. Quant à Grimmjow et Inoue il faut leur laisser le temps, ca ira petit à petit.

**Jinx **: Salut, merci pour le commentaire. Tu sais si Aizen est invincible dans le manga il le sera aussi dans ma fiction. Donc si Grimmjow veut lui casser la gueule ce sera beaucoup plus dur.

**Shashin : **Wonderwyce est là, bien présent dans ce chapitre 21! Aizen va avoir tort de laisser les choses faire entre Grimmjow et Orihime.

**Anges907 : **Toujours au rendez vous ! C'est génial ! Relation entre Inoue et Ulquiorra vont encore être sous haute tension. C'est plus fort que moi XD

**MissJaggerJack **: Grimmjow et là, ainsi que Wonderwyce malheureusement pour Ulquiorra je devrai dire. Il n'a pas été à la hauteur lors de son premier rendez mais il se rattrape…

**Yuri : **Moi aussi je me demande avec qui elle va terminer Inoue, peut être Aizen ou Kurosaki.

Merci encore pour les commentaires

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Des sentiments pour tous**

POV Inoue

_Hey Ulquiorra regarde, **dis je en levant ma manche.**

_Pourquoi tu me montres ce que je t'ai offert ? Si c'est par simple politesse, je t'en prie ne te force pas !

_ Tu plaisante je l'adore, il est vraiment trop beau. Je le porterai tout les jours, tu sais c'est le premier bijou que l'on m'offre! Au faite hier soir j'ai pensé que… tu… Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, parce que c'est injuste que tu continue à m'appeler Inoue alors que je t'appelle Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra me regarde, zut ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Il accepte tranquillement, c'est cool ! Je suis contente de refaire le chemin avec lui, n'empêche je me demande pourquoi il était à l'hôpital… Je laisse Ulquiorra se diriger vers le bâtiment administratif pour justifier ses absences, ce qui le fait arriver en retard au cour d'Aizen-Sensei, à son arrivée il y a des chuchotements dont il n'a que faire.

_Bon retour Schiffer, **lui marmonne Renji-Kun**

La journée se passa dans une routine qui m'avait beaucoup manqué, la nouvelle du retour d'Ulquiorra fit le tour du lycée et de son fan club… Cependant mardi quand le cour d'Histoire touche à sa fin alors que tout le monde se lève pour aller en sport Ulquiorra reste assis.

_Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je suis dispensé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais à la bibliothèque.

Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, ce doit être sérieux… En allant au gymnase avec Rukia et Renji-Kun je vois la classe d'Ichimaru-Sempai sortir de cour, Grimmjow est la lui aussi ! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis quand il va en cour de sport ? C'est rare de le voir pendant cette interclasse. Il a l'air furieux, si je regarde autre part il ne fera pas attention à moi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensai jusqu'à qu'il se mette sur mon chemin.

_Faut qu'on parle !

_Euh… Je n'ai pas le temps je dois aller en cour de sport.

_Kenpachi attendra ! Ramène-toi !

Grimmjow me prend par le bras, je rassure Rukia et Renji-Kun en leur demandant de me couvrir auprès de Zaraki-Sensei. Il me ramène derrière le bâtiment administratif au même endroit ou Aizen-Sensei m'a enlacé…

_Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire dis le maintenant.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_Toi et moi ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! Au cas où si t'avais pas capté on sort ensemble ! Ca consiste pas à ce que tu m'évites !

_Je suis désolée…

_A midi on va bouffer ensemble.

_C'est pas possible, le midi je mange avec Ulquiorra.

_Quoi ce bâtard, je veux pas que tu traînes avec lui ! Je t'attends à midi.

Grimmjow s'en va, je me mets à courir derrière lui.

_Grimmjow attend ! Je t'ai que le midi c'était impossible, car je mange avec Ulquiorra. Je lui ai promis que quoiqu'il arrive je lâcherais plus.

_Tu t'entend ? Tu parles de lui comme si c'était ton mec, je…

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Je l'ai souvent abandonné pour d'autres raisons, c'est aussi une promesse que je me suis faite. Ulquiorra est mon ami, je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais il reste quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer juste parce que tu me le demande.

Grimmjow tape dans le mur, je ne pensais que ca l'énerverait tant. Mais qu'a-t-il contre Ulquiorra ? Il s'en va en me balançant un flot d'insulte. Au cour de sport Zaraki-Sensei n'a pas remarqué mon retard trop occupé à jouer à Guillaume Tell avec les élèves. La semaine a reprit de plus belle je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de dire à Ulquiorra ce qui s'était passé entre Grimmjow et moi, mais en repensant à notre dernière dispute j'ai l'impression de m'être fait jeté… C'était prévisible. Un soir après les cours en rentrant avec Ulquiorra, alors que je m'étais lancé sur un long discours sur mon émission préféré il me coupe soudainement…

_J'ai appris pour le café où tu travaillais. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est vrai je ne lui avais rien dit. Alors je lui ai raconté l'horreur de cette nuit là. Le problème de la gazinière, la blessure de Kaien, Ichimaru-Sempai coincé dans les toilettes des filles. J'ai bien sûr omis de lui dire qu'il était réveillé quand je lui faisais du bouche à bouche.

_Un problème de gazinière c'est tout ce qu'on t'a dit, **reprend t-il soupçonneux**, ca ne t'a pas parut bizarre ?

_Beh non… Pourquoi ?

_ Beh si tu me dis que tu avais tout vérifié avant, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle explose… Mais bon si les experts le disent… As-tu retrouvé du travail ?

_Non… Mais ca va pour l'instant je m'en sors, je reçois de l'aide de mes proches.

Ulquiorra me regarde du coin de l'œil alors que je tente de changer de sujet. Le lendemain pendant l'énorme pause entre les mathématiques et l'anglais je suis partie chercher une boisson chaude. Arrivé devant le distributeur mon portefeuille est quasiment vide. Flute j'avais juré qu'il me resté un peu plus d'argent. Quelque par derrière me l'enlève des mains, c'est Ichimaru-Sempai.

_Wouah c'est vraiment pathétique, ton portefeuille fais peine à voir.

_Rend le moi Ichimaru-Sempai.

Ichimaru-Sempai va s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier juste à côté du distributeur. Il tapote une place pour que je m'assoie avec lui. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix.

_Pourquoi tu n'as même pas assez pour te payer une moitié de biscuit… Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé de job ?

_C'est plus difficile avec des horaires de lycéenne, et ce statut n'aide pas toujours. Ils préfèrent engager des étudiants.

_Ce doit être dure avec tes factures à payer… Tu te rappelle de ce dont je t'avais parlé… N'oublie pas que j'ai un bon plan de serveuse de nuit. Ca paye le double parfois même le triple de ce que tu gagnais à MCC.

_Qu…Que..QUOI ! Le double ou le triple, **j'hésite**, Non ! Un travail de nuit serait trop épuisant.

_Beh tu le garde juste quelques semaines, le temps de rebondir, **dit en se relevant**… Bon je n'insiste pas, si tu en as envie je t'enverrai les coordonnées. Bye bye

De retour en classe, après avoir bien réfléchis sur ma situation j'ai envoyé un texto à Ichimaru-Sempai qui m'a répondu dans la minute qui suit… Même si il ne m'a jamais fait quoique ce soit qui puisse me mettre en danger, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Mais je n'ai plus trop le choix. En sortant des cours alors que j'allais fausser compagnie à Ulquiorra, quelqu'un me prend la main par derrière

_Wonderwyce ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Onee-chan, **gémit-il**

Wonderwyce garde ma main dans la sienne et me force à le suivre, il a une force incroyable que j'en ai même mal à la main. J'ai juste le temps de saluer Ulquiorra. Wonderwyce me ramène au parc de Karakura il sort de son sac son filet à papillon en me désignant un endroit dans le parc.

_Mais il fait trop froid, il n'y a pas de papillon à cette période de l'année.

Wonderwyce s'en va déçu s'asseoir sur le banc, je vais le rejoindre et pose ma main sur sa tête.

_Ne t'inquiète pas dés qu'il fait beau nous irons attraper des papillons ensemble. Mais on les relâchera ! Ok ?

En guise de réponse il sourit, ce garçon est vraiment trop adorable, je me demande comment il m'a retrouvé. Il prend quelque chose dans son sac et court en direction du vendeur de patates douces, quand il revient il me tend une part. Trop kawai ! Je lui parle mais il ne répond pas, excepté quelques sons inaudibles. Au bout d'une heure étant donné qu'il fait de plus en plus froid. Je lui ai conseillé de rentrer chez lui et au moment où je voulais le raccompagner il s'est enfui en courant. Quel drôle de gamin. J'en ai alors profité pour rentrer chez moi me changer afin d'aller à l'adresse que m'avait indiqué Ichimaru-Sempai, le hic c'est que c'est dans le centre de Tokyo. Je ne me vois pas tous les jours prendre le train après les cours. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que je remarque être dans le célèbre quartier de Kabuchiko, je n'y avais pas prêté attention surtout que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. La rue piétonne en question est remplie de bar et de Love Hôtel. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Des personnes pas très rassurantes m'adressent la parole plus d'une fois. Je rentre dans un bar restaurant à l'accueil une femme demande ce que je viens faire ici. Je sors mon portable car j'ai oublié le nom de la personne a qui je dois demander.

_Euh… Bonsoir, je cherche Muramasa-San…

La femme me regarde de haut en bas, prend son téléphone puis me dirige dans un couloir dans un silence inquiétant. Elle frappe à la porte me fait entrer et s'en va directement. La un homme bien qu'au téléphone me fait signe de m'asseoir, il a un long manteau blanc avec de la fourrure… Un style assez hors du commun. Après avoir raccroché il me demande de me lever et de faire deux tours sur moi-même, je n'ose pas refuser. Il retourne à ses documents comme si de rien n'était.

_C'est bon t'es engagez ! Tu commences demain soir

_Que… Quoi, c'est tout ?

_Gin m'avait prévenu que tu étais longue à la détente… Ne sois pas comme ça devant les clients ! Sois là à 20h tu auras une heure d'apprentissage avec une des serveuses, ensuite tu te débrouille toute seule. Si tu as un kimono dans lequel tu te sens à l'aise prend le avec toi, sinon on te fournira une tenue.

_Vous ne me posez pas d'autres questions ?

_A quoi bon, tu es mignonne, un visage poupin les mecs adorent et étudiante avec ça. Ca me suffit, maintenant j'ai du travail si tu peux…

_Etudiante ? J'ai une question ! Ce bar est… comment dire… On est dans quel genre de bar ?

_Ca ne se voit pas, on est à Kabuchiko… C'est un bar à hôtesse. A quoi tu t'attendais ?

Ichimaru-Sempai ! ARRGH mais a quoi tu pensais ? Pourquoi je t'ai cru ? Pourquoi je continue à croire que tu peux être de bonnes intentions. Je salue le directeur en lui disant qu'il semblerait que « Gin » aie fait une erreur.

_Je vois tu es dure en affaire, c'est une question d'argent c'est ça. Ne dis à aucune hôtesse ce que je vais de te proposer par mois, c'est beaucoup pour une débutante.

Il gribouille sur un papier et me le tend. Quoi je rêve ! C'est bien au-delà de mes espérances, comment peut on gagner autant en tenant simplement compagnie aux hommes. Non Orihime ne te laisse pas influencer par l'argent, et puis tu n'es pas majeur ! Tu ne peux pas travailler ici… Même si il ne le sait pas…

Le lendemain lors de la pause de midi, j'ai cherché Ichimaru-Sempai dans l'étage des terminales puis des options Quand je l'aurai trouvé j'en ferai de la pâtée ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je ne vais même pas oser lui gueuler dessus comme d'habitude, je vais vite m'écraser. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour j'entends la voix d'Ichimaru-Sempai dans une des salles. J'y entre sans ménagement, dès qu'il me voit il raccroche son portable.

_Ichimaru-Sempai enfin je te trouve !

_Tiens princesse, tu me cherchais ? Si ce n'est pas mignon. Ecoute je veux bien qu'on couche ensemble mais c'est Grimmjow qui ne sera pas content. Mais on peut très bien ne rien lui dire…

_ Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse ! Tu m'as envoyé dans un bar d'hôtesse ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu penser ?

_Beh tu cherchais un job non ? Luppi a raison t'es vraiment qu'une égoïste, ca vaut vraiment la peine que je me casse la tête pour toi !

Je répète plusieurs fois un bar à hôtesse en criant de plus en plus pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, rien à faire il ne trouve rien à redire ! Je laisse tomber en allant m'asseoir. Il s'approche et me demande ce que je compte faire.

_J'ai accepté… Mais que pour un mois ! Surtout qu'il a réussi à m'avoir avec une avance de salaire… Mais si le lycée l'apprend je devrai donner ma démission, s'il te plait garde le pour toi. N'en parle à personne !

_Bien sûr et Grimmjow tu compte lui dire ? Il est de nature assez jaloux !

_Grimmjow m'a jeté… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ca n'aura pas duré longtemps… Je le savais.

_Je rêve ou t'as l'air triste ? Qui l'aurait cru que tu aies…

_Ne te méprend pas sur ce que je ressens à l'égard de Grimmjow. C'est juste que le rejet n'est pas un sentiment agréable peu importe de qui il vient. J'en ai déjà fait les frais, je devrais être habitué, **rigolais-je**. Mais je l'avais dit Grimmjow et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, il fallait bien qu'il s'en rende compte. Bon il faut que j'y aille, si j'apprends que quelqu'un est au courant de l'endroit où je travaille Je… Je… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferai mais sache que ce ne sera pas gentil du tout !

Ce jour là je ne suis pas partit au Kyudo… Encore... Je suis obligée de rentrer chez moi enlever mon uniforme de lycéenne. Plus je me dirige vers le bar, plus je stresse. C'est une des hôtes Nemu qui m'accueille, elle me fait faire le tour des lieux et me ramène au vestiaire.

_Tu pourras laisser ton kimono au vestiaire, mais faudra souvent changer de tenue... Voila tes horaires… Vendredi, et les weekends tu seras en services de vingt heures à quatre heures du matin…

_Quoi ! Quatre heures !

_Oui il est possible que tu reste encore plus tard où que l'on t'appelle en semaine. Bon suis moi, je vais te montrer comment te comporter avec les clients puis tu feras de même. C'est très simple, **dit elle en se mettant en route, **tu les flatte, leur sert à boire, fais un karaoké avec eux, parle de tout et de rien etc.… Mais surtout ait l'air amoureuse de lui !

Nemu m'a prise en photo, si j'ai bien compris c'est pour le mettre dans le catalogue à l'entrée. Soit les clients y choisissent leurs hôtesses pour la soirée soit on leur propose une fille. Elle m'a aussi demandé un surnom… Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai suivit de loin tout ce que faisais Nemu, elle reste très naturelle face au client et garde son attitude froide, il parait que certains clients aiment ça. Son comportement est très contradictoire avec ce qu'elle m'expliquait il y a quelques minutes. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. Comment j'y suis arrivée là ? Je me déçois tellement, je me retrouve ici à jouer les hôtesses alors que je n'ai que seize ans. C'est Muramasa-San qui me sort de mes pensées, il me demande de le suivre au fond de la salle.

_Dès qu'il t'as vu il semblerait avoir craqué. Ne gâche pas tout, c'est un bon client… C'est à toi de faire la conversation, mais ne la monopolise pas. Adapte toi à tous les sujets, ne l'emmerde pas trop si il vient ici ce ne n'est pas pour avoir de long conversations sur la politique généralement… Tu es étudiante tu devrais avoir une bonne culture général.

_C'est plein de contradiction…

_Tu n'as qu'a trouver le juste milieu !

Nous arrivons devant l'homme, il est assez vieux. Mon patron me fait incliner, je prends place à côté de lui en marquant une certaine distance ce qu'il ne plaît pas à Muramasa-San. Il me chuchote avant de partir qu'il me surveillera de loin. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée…

_Dés que j'ai vu votre photo, je vous ai trouvé très belle. Ils ont bien fait de vous engager… J'espère faire un peu plus votre connaissance, Sora.

_Merci… Faut faire la conversation ! Vous… Super… Flatte-le ! Vous… Qu'on arrête ce calvaire !

_Vous rougissez c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Vous êtes une des plus jeunes hôtesses à ce que je vois. Muramasa m'a dit que vous étiez étudiante, qu'est ce que vous étudiez ?

_Je…Enfin… J'étudie la médecine ! Oui ! Voila j'étudie la médecine.

_Ouah vous devez vraiment être intelligente…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On croirait qu'on inverse les rôles et que je suis dans un club d'hôte. Faut que je fasse quelque chose !

_Vous aussi vous êtes très bien… Vous semblez être quelqu'un de très gentil.

Au fur et à mesure je commence à me détendre, comme Muramasa-San et Nemu l'avaient dit, tout ce que le client cherche c'est à parler de lui. J'avais des à priori concernant le métier d'hôtesse, mais il semblerait que ce soit plus un métier proche du psychologue, l'homme cherche simplement une oreille attentive. La plupart occupe des fonctions importantes et sont même mariés avec des enfants. Cet endroit est comme un échappatoire, si il y autant de club d'hôtesse au japon ce doit être les couples ne communiquent pas assez. Est-ce que mon mari fera ça lui aussi ? Aller chercher du réconfort auprès d'hôtesse. ARRGHH mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai même pas de petit ami, et si ca continue comme ça je vais finir vieille fille !

Ce soir là trois clients ont défilés les uns après les autres. Samedi le dernier client a remarqué que j'étais complètement fatigué, il a voulu me raccompagné mais Muramasa-San a refusé pour moi. J'ai lui ai demandé des explications, il ne m'a pas répondu alors j'ai foncé au vestiaire sur les nerfs, pour me changer. Alors que je suis presque nue, avec d'autres filles il rentre sans ménagement. J'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher ma nudité, alors que les autres filles n'en ont rien à faire.

_ Ecoute ! Rentrer avec un client est formellement interdit. Tu sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber…

_Mais il n'avait pas l'air…

_Tais toi ! Si je te vois rentrer avec un client tu seras viré sur le champ, dit en s'en allant.

_Fais pas cette tête, si il est dure il a de bonnes raisons, fit Nemu… Il y a quelques mois une hôtesse est rentrée avec un client, elle n'avait pas le choix car elle devait aller chercher son fils chez son tuteur. Le lendemain on a retrouvé son corps mutilé et violé dans une ruelle. Tu peux très bien tomber sur un mec adorable un jour et l'autre sur un pervers !

Je vois… Avant de rentrer je suis partit m'excuser auprès de Muramasa-San même si il m'a pratiquement ignoré.

POV NORMAL

Le retour en cour fut épuisant pour Inoue, elle n'avait dormit que 2h la veille. Elle fut rassuré de ne pas avoir été appelé dans la semaine. Vendredi elle décida d'aller au Kuydo pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, surtout de Byakuya.

Dans l'étage du dessus, Grimmjow, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Gin et Kira entrainé par ce dernier fumaient leurs joints tranquillement. Kira ne supportant pas cette séance partit vomir dans un des lavabos de la salle de sciences.

_Kira tu es faible, **lui reprocha Ikkaku**… Bon qu'est ce que tu disais ? Ah oui et après l'amour elle fait que m'embrasser le crane pendant des longues minutes entières.

_C'est mieux que rien, au moins tu n'es plus puceau comme Kira, **rigola Hisagi**

_Pourquoi on s'en prend tout le temps à moi ?**rumina ce dernier**

_Et toi Grimm ? Elle est comment la princesse au pieu ? **demanda Ikkaku**. Avec cette poitrine, ses hanches et ce visage… Ca doit vraiment être génial !

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, après un court silence tous les garçons ouvrirent grand les yeux en même temps.

_Vous n'avez rien fait ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? **Dit Hisagi**

_Beh en même temps étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble… **fit Gin**, Orihime m'a dit que tu l'avais jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? **S'étonna Grimmjow**. J'ai jamais… Vaut mieux régler ça avec elle !

Avant même que ses camarades commencent à se moquer de lui, Grimmjow les stoppa net avec un regard meurtrier. Seul Gin comme d'habitude avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment Inoue se mit à éternuer puis se rendormit sur son bureau caché derrière son livre de japonais, Renji était dans le même état qu'elle, affalé sur son bureau, sauf que contrairement à elle quelques ronflements se faisaient entendre. Rukia était en train de mettre au point une bande dessinée sur Chappy, quant à Ichigo il regardait maintenant depuis une heure le ciel. A un énième ronflement Byakuya énervé se dirigea vers Renji, sur le chemin il vit alors que sa propre demi sœur préféré dessiner plutôt que d'écrire le cour, qu'Ichigo n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne sur les deux heures de cours de japonais. Le pire c'est qu'il découvrit qu'Inoue s'était aussi endormi derrière son manuel. Intérieurement Byakuya bouillonnait de colère mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ordonna Ichigo et Rukia de réveiller les deux endormis. Ichigo appela Inoue sans résultat il se retourna donc complètement et la secoua de plus belle, quant à Rukia elle donna une énorme claque à Renji. Quand tous les deux se réveillèrent sous l'incompréhension des rires de leurs camarades la sonnerie marqua la fin des cours.

_Les quatre du fond, vous vous occuperez du ménage dans la classe, même si ce n'est pas à votre tour.

_Quoi ! Mais j'ai rien fait, **s'énerva Ichigo !**

_Ne pas suivre le cour Kurosaki est la cause de ta punition.

Tous les élèves sen allèrent, Ichigo s'en prit directement à Renji.

_Tout ca c'est de ta faute, tu pouvais pas être plus discret !

Au moment où Renji allait répliquer Rukia l'en empêcha.

_C'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir, on est tous coupable de ne pas avoir suivit le cour. Ichigo et Inoue allait chercher les produits et les seaux on va commencer à balayer la salle.

_Je peux rester à nettoyer la salle avec Renji-Kun, ça me dérange pas Kuchiki, **fit Inoue**, je… Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à seul avec Kurosaki-Kun !

Rukia l'a rassura que ça ira, avant de partir Renji dit quelques mot à Inoue. Elle se mit ensuite à suivre Ichigo en marchant quelques mètres derrière. Rukia se mit à nettoyer le tableau alors que Renji lavait tout les bureaux.

_Tu es très protecteur avec Inoue, je vous sens beaucoup plus proche…

FLASHBACK RENJI

_Abarai, ta mère ne t'as pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des adultes. Mais bon comme tu es là, je vais te demander un petit service…

_Je répète qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Inoue.

_Rien de grave, enfin j'espère… Tu pourras garder un petit œil sur elle. Voir avec qui elle traîne, si elle a un petit ami, ses fréquentations, si elle a des soucis…

_Tu me demande de l'espionner ? Et puis quoi encore !

_Non je te demande juste de l'observer et si il y a quelque chose de louche, parles en à moi ou Yoruichi. OK ? Si il ne se passe rien pendant les premières semaines oublie tout ce que je viens de dire.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_Tu trouves ? Non c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour elle depuis l'incident du MCC. Je suis sûr que c'était ce Gin Ichimaru qui était visé. Qui peut en vouloir à Inoue ? Tu es jalouse, **sourit-il.**

_N'importe quoi idiot. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment, tu sais qu'elle m'appelle Kuchiki maintenant. Au fond de moi j'espère que nos heures de colle vont tous nous réconcilier. Aussi bien Ichigo et toi…

_Tu fais quoi ce weekend, **la coupa Renji.**

Au même moment derrière la porte se tenait Ichigo et Inoue qui venait d'entendre la question de Renji. Inoue voulait rentrer dans la salle mais Ichigo l'en empêcha. Inoue commença à paniquer sur les intentions de Renji, c'était le pire moment choisi avec Ichigo derrière la porte. Elle tenta de rentrer mais celui mit son bras devant elle.

_Attend je veux que tu vois à quel genre de mec tu t'es offerte !

_De quoi parles tu ? « Le mec auquel je me suis offerte » ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! De quoi s'agit –il ? Rukia sort avec Kurosaki-Kun il faut que je l'empêche de révéler ses sentiments.

_Ca te dis un cinéma, **continua Renji-Kun.**

_Oh oui on pourrait tous y aller ensemble, lui répondit Rukia, toi Inoue, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Hirako et moi. Et puis ensuite on…

_Je parle de toi et moi. Un rendez-vous… En tête à tête… Ichigo et toi c'est fini n'est ce pas ?

_Oui mais c'est plus compliqué…

_Quoi ! Ils ne se sont pas remis ensemble**, se dit Inoue** ! J'aurai juré le contraire, ils étaient pourtant tous les deux le soir de noël, du feu d'artifice et du nouvel an. Reprends toi Orihime tu dois être la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ce que tu vois, étant donné que tu en a souvent fais les frais… Donc Kurosaki-Kun est libre…

Inoue se retourna vers lui, il était sur les nerfs, presque rouge, son poing fermé et son visage serré. Il ouvra tout d'un coup la porte coulissante, elle le suivit car un mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait. Renji tenait la main de la brunette, Kurosaki fonça sur eux et pris Rukia par derrière avec tant de force.

_Qu'est ce qui te prend Renji ! Tu compte te fouttre aussi de sa gueule !

_De quoi je me mêle !

Kurosaki mit Rukia derrière lui, et s'approcha dangereusement de Renji-Kun. Instinctivement Inoue se plaça entre eux…! Rukia fit de même et posa ses mains sur le torse de Ichigo.

_Reprenez vous ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre. **Dis-je**

_Et toi Inoue, ca ne dérange pas qu'il en drague une autre !

_Arrête je t'ai dit que je ne sortais pas avec Renji-Kun

_Attend j'ai raté un épisode ? **Intervint Renji-Kun**. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte.

_C'est vrai excuse moi tu ne fais que coucher avec lui… Ce jour là à l'hôpital, le téléphone n'étais pas bien raccroché, j'ai tout entendu vos…

Inoue se retourna paniquée vers Renji-Kun, celui çi décida de prendre la parole voyant la détresse de son amie dans ses yeux, et l'incompréhension de Rukia.

_C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! On s'occupait d'une fille dans le service coma c'est une longue histoire…

_Putain c'est quoi cette excuse de merde !

Ichigo poussa délicatement Rukia sur le côté et mis ses mains sur les épaules de la rouquine.

_Ecoute Inoue, faut que t'arrête de jouer la cruche en…

_Oula comment tu parles à ma copine, **cria une voix en direction de la porte**.

_Grimmjow ? **S'étonna Inoue.**

_Alors comme ca tu couche avec la tête d'ananas et t'ose même pas m'embrasser !

_Grimmjow crois moi…

Avant même qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase Grimmjow enleva les mains d'Ichigo des épaules d'Inoue et prit celle-ci par la hanche et mis une main sur son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête.

_Hey ! Panique pas, je sais que c'est pas ton genre de coucher à droite et à gauche, surtout avec ce mec… ! **Il s'adressa à Ichigo**. Quant à toi la prochaine fois que tu la touche je te défonce, et la prochaine fois que je t'entends l'insulter de cruche t'es mort !

_Je comprends plus rien, **pensa Ichigo**

_Va récupérer ton sac on se tire d'ici **! Continua Grimmjow**

Inoue s'exécuta sans broncher, Grimmjow lui prit le bras et ils s'en allèrent sous les regards atterrés de ses camarades de classe. Une fois dans la cour Inoue se dégagea très rapidement.

_Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé avec Renji-Kun c'est juste un ami et…

_J'ai dit que je te croyais merde ! **S'énerva Grimmjow**

_Vraiment ? **S'étonna-t-elle**

_Pourquoi je douterai ? Tu m'as dit que t'avais rien fait ta parole me suffit… Et puis même si par le plus grand des miracles tu aurais fait quoique ce soit avec un mec avant moi, je m'en tape de ton passé, je te fais confiance.

Inoue eut les larmes aux yeux, ses joues devinrent rouges. Grimmjow était sur le poing de s'énervé de la voir dans cet état, mais avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot. Elle lui prit délicatement la main.

_Merci Grimmjow… Merci pour ses mots. J'avais raison tu trouve toujours ce qu'il faut à dire.

_Arrête avec ses phrases de gonzesses ! Je suis pas là pour te couver.

Inoue toujours aussi rouge usa de sa manche pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent le long de son visage. Grimmjow la prit par les hanches et au moment ou il allait tenter de l'embrasser, une tornade blonde fonca sur eux. Inoue se retrouva par terre avec un jeune garçon à son cou.

_C'est qui ce connard ?

Wonderwyce se retourna vers Grimmjow et le menaça du regard. Inoue tenta de calmer le jeu tant bien que mal en expliquant à Wonderwyce que Grimmjow n'étais pas méchant. Elle eut un sourire quand les deux garçons commencèrent à se disputer. En se relevant son regard s'attarda sur sa classe Ichigo était à la fenêtre assistant à toute la scène.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me dis ce genre de chose? Tout ce que j'ai eu envie d'entendre ces derniers mois c'est que tu me dises que tu me croyais, que tu avais confiance en moi… J'en ai marre de me justifier Kurosaki-Kun… Je suis fatiguée…

_Hey tu peux dire à ton débile d'ami que si il l'a ramène encore une fois je le déglingue !

_Arrête Grimmjow, il est super mignon ! Venez on va manger takoyaki ensemble ! **dit –elle en les prenant tout les deux par la main.**

Au même moment dans la salle de classe, Rukia avait laissé les deux garçons la demande de Renji et la réaction d'Ichigo l'avaient complètement chamboulé.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que je sortais avec Inoue. Et puis la manière dont tu lui as parlé…

_C'est bon ! Je veux pas en entendre davantage de ta part.

_C'était donc pour ça ce changement d'attitude, tu pensais que je m'étais tapé Inoue dans un hôpital après qu'elle sorte du coma. Franchement Ichigo à quoi tu pensais ?

_ Je te dois des excuses c'est ça ?

_Moi j'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, mais Inoue… C'est autre chose, tu l'as traité de cruche et limite de pute tu te rends compte !

_Elle a menti… elle sort avec ce terminale elle m'avait juré que non !

_Inoue ? Mentir ? Pff c'est ridicule ce doit être récent avec ce terminal moi-même je n'étais pas au courant. Tu es bien sorti avec Rukia sans l'avoir dit à qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi tu réagi comme ça ?

Ichigo ne répondit rien, ils finirent de nettoyer la classe dans un silence religieux, en sortant du lycée Renji l'apostropha une dernière fois.

_ Ca te dérange si je demande à Rukia de sortir avec moi ?

_J'en sais rien… Je suis plus très sûr de ce que je… ce que je ressens pour elle.

_Ecoute… Quand tu auras fait le point, fais-moi signe. Je ne sortirai pas avec Rukia si tu éprouve toujours des sentiments pour elle. Sur ce je me tire je suis complètement crevé et j'ai la dalle.

_Attend Renji, désolé d'avoir été con.

Renji sourit, prit le chemin opposé en levant le bras en guise de d'au revoir. Un peu plus loin dans la ville devant l'entrée du temple assis à côté de l'échoppe Inoue, Grimmjow et Wonderwyce assis entre eux deux finissaient leurs takoyakis.

_Et donc depuis il te suit partout ? Fous lui un coup de pied dans le cul si t'en a marre, **fit Grimmjow.**

_Non je le trouve sympa, sauf qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui. Je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé notre lycée.

Inoue regarda l'heure sur son portable elle commençait bientôt le travail. Elle fit croire à Grimmjow qu'elle devait aller voir une tante lointaine à Tokyo. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la gare toujours suivit de Wonderwyce.

_ Le midi si tu veux rester avec l'Emo c'est ok, **lança t-il**. Par contre je te demande juste de pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

_Ulquiorra n'est qu'un ami je…

_Aizen aussi ! Ne me trompe jamais avec Ulquiorra ou Aizen.

POV INOUE

Je n'ai rien répondu surtout car je ne savais pas quoi répondre j'ai juste acquiescé. Au boulot j'avais l'esprit ailleurs avec tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant, toutes les scènes défilent devant mes yeux. Ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment à Muramasa-San. Après avoir refusé qu'un client me raccompagne il est près de trois heures du matin quand je sors du bar, à la gare j'entends de loin des éclats de rires. Voila Une des raisons pour laquelle je préfère qu'on me raccompagne, sûrement des personnes saoules avec qui je vais partager le wagon avec la chance que j'aie. Mes craintes s'en volent en éclats quand j'aperçois Kira et Hisagi… Complètement saoule…

_Inoue, **s'exclama Kira**, je rêve qu'est ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

_J'étais chez une tante, j'ai pas vu l'heure passé. Et vous ?

_On fait la tournée des bars en espérant que Kira trouve une fille, viens avec nous !

J'ai beau refusé une centaine de fois, mes deux Sempai m'ont fait faire demi tour, dix minutes plus tard on se retrouvait dans un des bars les plus glauques que je n'ai jamais vu. Hisagi lançait Kira à chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle fille, mais la maladresse de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas vraiment à concrétiser. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormi sur la table. Tout d'un coup un bruit me sort de mon état de léthargie, je me redresse et vois Kira par terre et Hisagi donnant un coup de pied à un mec. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Ils sont rapidement entourés de plusieurs hommes pas très nets. Hisagi balance une chaise sur les hommes pour se frayer un chemin il me prend la main et nous nous mettons tous à courir, poursuivi par plus de cinq types. Après quelques détours nous parvenons à les semer. Si j'ai bien compris Kira aurait tenté de draguer la fille du chef d'un gang. Mes deux sempais s'invitent littéralement chez moi et quand je ressors des toilettes ils se sont déjà endormis sur les futons qu'ils avaient eux même sortit. Ils vont quand même pas dormir içi, je n'ai pas osé les réveiller, alors j'ai poussé Kira sur le futon d'Hisagi pour au moins en avoir un pour moi. Je suis tellement fatigué que l'idée de dormir avec deux garçons chez moi ne m'a pas réellement perturbé. Le lendemain midi je les ai entendu partir, mais j'ai fait mine de dormir. Kira a laissé un mot d'excuse.

La semaine a repris de plus belle, Renji-Kun m'a parlé du pacte qu'il aurait passé avec Kurosaki-Kun. Pour ma part je lui ai aussi avoué que je sortais en effet avec Grimmjow, il n'a pas demandé d'autre explication, il doit se douter que je sors avec lui pour oublier Kurosaki-Kun, c'est vraiment pas honnête de ma part. Pendant le dernier cour avec Aizen-Sensei mon regard se pose sur Rukia. Elle a deux garçons et pas n'importe lesquels qui se disputent son amour. Je pense que je suis jalouse… Un énorme cri me sort de mes rêveries tout le monde se dirige à la fenêtre. C'est Wonderwyce, il crie plusieurs fois « Onee-San ». Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? D'habitude il vient toujours à la fin des cours il doit avoir un problème.

_Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire, c'est horrible ce bruit**, fit Keigo**. Comment un gamin peut sortir un bruit pareil.

Je sors précipitamment de la salle suivit d'Aizen-Sensei qui se met en face de moi et m'ordonne de retourner en cour. C'est impossible pour moi de rester ici quand Wonderwyce est dans cet état.

_Ne défiez pas mon autorité Inoue. Vous n'avez pas à quitter la salle. Faites moi confiance si Soi Fong-San vous voit au côté de ce perturbateur, elle vous mettra tout sur le dos.

Je repousse délicatement Aizen et continue mon chemin. Dès qu'il me voit Wonderwyce me saute dans les bras, comme d'habitude… Nous nous retrouvons par terre sur la neige. Il frotte sa joue contre la mienne. Il est complètement gelé.

_Arrête Wonderwyce, **dis je entre deux rires**. Non sérieusement qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu ne peux pas venir pendant mes heures de cours, et crier ainsi. Je vais avoir des problèmes. Tu n'es pas à l'école.

Wonderwyce commence à faire la moue dès que je parle de l'école. Il doit avoir des problèmes la bas. Son attitude change du tout au tout, il devient effrayé. Je me retourne pour découvrir qu'elle est la cause de cette peur et il y a au moins cinq grands hommes derrière moi armés de batte de baseball à l'entrée du lycée qui s'approchent vers nous. Je… Je les reconnais ce sont les hommes du bar ! Toujours par terre je met Wonderwyce derrière moi

_Hey toi tu étais avec les deux bouffons le weekend passé ! Va les chercher ?

_Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Ils ne sont pas dans ce lycée.

Ce dernier me prend par le col et me montre la carte de bibliothèque de Kira. Décidément c'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation à cause de ces fichus cartes de bibliothèque. Ils sont dangereux. Je crie à Wonderwyce de s'éloigné. L'homme me jette par terre, et se met à crier le nom de Kira.

POV NORMAL

Interpellé par la voix d'Inoue, Ichigo qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre se le va d'un coup de sa chaise. Il vit Inoue par terre entouré d'hommes. Renji se le va à son tour, inquiet de la réaction d'Ichigo. Ichigo et Renji se regardèrent puis sortit hors de la classe.

Au même moment, quand un autre des hommes s'approcha d'Inoue, Wonderwyce se mit entre eux et lui donna un coup de poing à l'œil. L'homme se mit à crier, sous l'incompréhension de tous ceux qui l'entourait. Il avait l'œil en sang, Wonderwyce ne lui avait pas donné un simple coup de poing mais lui avait crevé l'œil. Le sang coula de sa main sur le sol enneigé, il se retourna vers une Inoue effrayée par son geste. Au moment ou un autre allait se venger sur Inoue… Grimmjow apparu l'empêchant d'écraser Inoue.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici **? dit il en regardant le sang par terre**. T'es blessée ? **demanda t-il à Inoue.**

_Occupe toi de tes fesses connard ! A part si tu veux qu'on te mette la raclée ?

Grimmjow lui mis un coup de pied, et se débarrassa des autres aussi facilement, ils partirent tous en courant en criant vengeance. Il s'approcha d'Inoue qui tenait sa cheville. Il l'a fit monter sur son dos quand Wonderwyce s'approcha d'eux, Grimmjow s'énerva sur lui.

_Maintenant le nain tu te casse !

Wonderwyce chercha du soutient dans le regard d'Inoue, celle-ci détourna les yeux, toujours choqué du geste de l'enfant. Grimmjow se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sous le regard de tous les élèves à la fenêtre qui avait tout vu, et de Renji et Ichigo qui étaient arrivés trop tard.

_Ouf heureusement son mec était dans le coin, **souffla Renji**. Retournons en classe.

Ichigo ne dit rien et regarda Inoue sur le dos de Grimmjow se diriger vers le bâtiment administratif avant de suivre Renji. A l'infirmerie, Unohana mit de la pommade sur la cheville d'Inoue, et la laissa seule avec Grimmjow dans la chambre. En faisant attention de laisser la porte entrouverte, Inoue était couché sur le lit et Grimmjow s'était avachit sur le lit d'en face. Ils parlèrent surtout de Wonderwyce.

_Fais attention à ce garçon ! Tu l'a vu il a complètement crevé l'œil d'un type !

_Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il m'a réellement fait peur. Je pensais pas qu'il ferait une chose pareil. Même son regard avait changé on aurait cru qu'il aimait ça. Et le pire de tout ça c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir compris que c'était mal, il m'a regardé avec une telle incompréhension à la fin.

_C'étaient qui ces mecs ? Pourquoi il en voulait à cette tapette de Kira ?

Inoue mit la couverture sur son visage, Grimmjow soupçonneux se leva pour s'asseoir à côté, il lui enleva la couverture d'un seul coup qu'elle se retrouva au pied du lit.

_Si tu sais quelque chose dit-le ! Ne me cache rien ?

_Vendredi soir en rentrant de… Chez ma tante, j'ai rencontré Kira et Hisagi. Ils m'ont proposé de boire un verre. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé car je me suis endormi mais Kira a eu des ennuis et une bagarre a éclaté entre eux et des hommes du bar. On s'est retrouvé à faire une course poursuite dans Tokyo. Voilà.

_Je vois…

_Quoiqu'il en soit heureusement que tu été là. Tu m'as sauvé.

Dans la salle de classe, sonné la fin des cours, voyant les affaires d'Inoue. Ulquiorra se décida à aller lui apporter à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène qui avait suivit la bagarre, c'est-à-dire Inoue sur le dos de Grimmjow. A l'infirmerie Unohana lui indiqua la salle du fond ou se trouvait sa camarade, il allait y entré quand il entendu la voix de Grimmjow. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret Inoue avait sa main sur celle de Grimmjow.

_ Tu comprends rien, je sais que c'est de l'or blanc. Mais si on te menace de mort, donne le bracelet ! Ne joue pas les super héros… A moins qu'il ait une valeur sentimentale pour toi… Qui te l'a offert ? Je sais que t'as pas les moyens pour te payer ce genre de bijou.

_C'est un cadeau… Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'est de la part d'Ulquiorra ! D'un oncle lointain, c'est pas grand-chose. Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné. Donc aucune valeur sentimentale, ne t'inquiète pas !

_Bon j'y vais ! **dit il en se levant.**

_Attend, **souffla Inoue en gardant une emprise sur son pull**. Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

_T'es sur toi et moi dans une chambre, je risquerai d'en profiter.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se rasseoir, Grimmjow monta sur le lit, afin de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur elle, il s'appuya sur ses avant bras. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille

_C'est une de mes positions préférées. Si tu ne dis rien je vais continuer

_Ces derniers temps, **commença Inoue toute rouge**, tu a souvent été là à mes côté. Je n'avais pas pris cette relation au sérieux, je suis désolée. Je vais vraiment faire plus d'effort.

Sur ces mots Inoue tremblante approcha sa tête de Grimmjow et l'embrassa. Ulquiorra qui avait assisté a toute la scène s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Il laissa le sac d'école de sa camarade à Unohana.

_Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné en main propre ? **lui demanda l'infirmière. **

_A quoi bon ?

_En tout cas c'est gentil de l'avoir apporté, Inoue a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

_Un ami, **reprit Ulquiorra**, ne soyez pas ridicule**, dit-il en partant.**

…

…

**LittleFly : Désolé Ulquiorra****  
****Ulquiorra : J'en ai rien à faire****  
****Inoue : Merci... Je ne suis pas vexé!****  
****Grimmjow : Quand est ce que je couche avec Inoue? Je ne veux pas que des baisers de manga.****  
****Aizen : Et moi j'interviens quand?****  
****littleFly : Rha la ferme tout le monde, Grimmjow j'ai jamais dit que ce serait avec toi qu'Inoue passera à l'acte. Quant à vous Aizen-Sensei hinhinhin c'est tout ca que j'ai à dire, faut savoir que vous n'êtes jamais trop loin.****  
****Histugaya : CA FAIT LONGTEMPS qu'on m'as pas vu...****  
****Inoue : j'ai oublié Hinamorie-Kun****  
****LittleFly : Chaque chose en son temps Hinamorie est un peu comme la fumée noire de lost on saura à la fin ce qu'il se passe. Mais c'est vrai il faut que je reparle d'elle.****  
****Shinji: Hum hum****  
****Littlefly : C'est bon je ne peux pas donner la parole à tout le monde ! Bon le prochain chapitre j'ai déjà les 4 premières pages, et j'aime beaucoup.******

**A bientot**


	22. Chapter 22 De nouvelles sensations

**Hey hey hey******

**Merci à vous tous pour les commentaires, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne perds pas de vue les problèmes principaux dans Will of Heart, certains seront abordés dans ce chapitre!******

**Je vous aime T.T pour avoir la patience lire la fiction même si parfois quand je me relis des chapitres me déçoivent, je vais faire en sorte qu'il se passe plein de chose dans chaque prochain chapitre que je publierai que se soit des malentendus ou des révélations.******

**Au faite j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances!****  
**

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : C'est triste pour Ulquiorra T.T Du lemon, pour Inoue c'est pas sur que ce soit avec Grimmjow ^^

**Anges907 : J**e torture Ulquiorra ca lui apprendra à perdre face à Kurosaki-Kun devant Inoue ! Pitié qu'il ne soit pas mort. Pour Wonderwyce j'avais dit qu'il resterait fidèle au scan cette scène m'avait tellement choqué que j'étais obligé de la remettre. Non mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule qui est énervé par le beau rouquin. Pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'il soit la bête noire de l'histoire ! XD. En tout cas Tes commentaires font toujours aussi plaisir

**Yuri : **Le petit Wonderwyce reste aussi un mystère pour moi, je sais pas ce que je vais en faire XD. Pourtant l'instant seul Gin connaît le secret d'Inoue, espérant pour une fois qu'il tienne sa langue.

**MissJaggerJack **: J'étais explosé en lisant ton commentaire « Bagdad » XD. Toi qui aime le côté homme de Grimmjow j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^Le job d'Inoue ahlalala je ne dévoilerai rien. J'aime aussi la qualification de vautour pour Aizen !

**Sayu-Chaan :** Oh un nouveau pseudo, ca fait plaisir. Contente que la fic te plaise ^^

**Sara : **Mais tout le monde veut du lemon ? Bouh pervers ! XD Il y en aura mais je ne sais pas qui avec qui je penche pour Yamamoto et Soi fong ! XD

**Manoon**** :** Oui ma fic est toujours en cours ! Je publie aussi ite que je le peux ! Ca devient juste de plus en plus dure faut que je me relise souvent histoire de ne pas faire de contradiction ! Et je suis super contente que même si tu n'aime pas le personnage d'Inoue tu lis quand même la fiction. C'est génial^^

Merci encore pour les commentaires

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**De nouvelles sensations**

Grimmjow fut surpris par l'initiative d'Inoue. Son baiser bien qu'innocent réveilla en lui une envie irrépressible d'aller bien au-delà. Il commença donc par enlever la couverture et embrasser son cou.

_Arrête Grimmjow, tu vas trop loin**, fit Inoue en le poussant de ses mains.**

_Fallait pas commencé ! **S'énerva t-il en se dégageant sur le côté du lit**. Laisse-moi un peu de place.

Grimmjow râlant, remit la couverture sur eux et passa son bras autour d'Inoue.

Les jours passèrent et Inoue n'eut plus de nouvelles de Wonderwyce. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait avoué à personne elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, elle ne savait ni ou il habitait, ni ou il étudiait. Bien que son nom n'était pas commun personne ne le connaissait. Bien sûr elle fut accusée de tout les maux de l'affaire des intrusions dans l'école par Soi Fong, Inoue attendait sa punition, plus elle attendait plus elle se disait que Soi Fong devait être en train de réfléchir à une punition des plus horrible. Quant à Grimmjow il alla régler ses comptes avec Hisagi et Kira dans une salle vide et les menaça de ne plus mêler Inoue à leurs « conneries de puceau ».

POV INOUE

Tiens Ulquiorra n'est toujours pas là. C'est bizarre c'est la troisième fois qu'on se rate. J'arrive pourtant pas en retard, à moins qu'il parte en avance… Ca voudrait dire qu'il m'évite… Non impossible il n'y a aucune raison. Mais le midi il est bien moins bavard que d'habitude (NDA oui c'est possible). La meilleure des solutions serait de lui en parler… Et c'est sur le chemin du retour de l'école sous une pluie de flocon que je me lance. Nous sommes près de la berge chacun sous son parapluie respectif

_Je voulais te demander si tout allait bien, car je te sens très distant. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Nous sommes amis je préfère que l'ont soit sincèrement l'un envers l'autre. Je…

_ « Sincère »Ne me fais pas rire ! Entendre de tel mot venant de toi… Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ?

_Beh non… Je devrais ?

Ulquiorra semble énervé son visage reste de marbre mais c'est comme si je ressentais une aura différente autour de lui. Tout d'un coup il lâche son parapluie, tombe sur ses genoux en tenant sa poitrine.

_Ulquiorra qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Il sert de plus en plus sa poitrine, mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Je t'ai déjà prévenu. Mais je vais te le redire, si tu sors avec Grimmjow attend toi à souffrir, et n'avoir que des problèmes. Maintenant vas t-en !

_Je ne vais pas te laisser là dans cet état.

_Tu veux que j'aille mieux ? Alors hors de ma vue. Vas t-en je te dis !

J'ai ramassé mon sac et mon parapluie et j'ai essayé de ne pas perdre la face devant Ulquiorra. Pourtant j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je m'excuse et m'enfuit en courant. J'aurai du lui dire depuis le début que je sortais avec Grimmjow. Je ne veux pas le perdre comme ami. Le lendemain Ulquiorra n'est pas venu à l'école. Serait à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Il tenait sa poitrine comme si son cœur allait le lâcher… Alors que j'errai dans les couloirs de l'école en quête de réponse je tombe sur Grimmjow. Nous parlons un peu pendant la pause de midi, je ne lui évidemment pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ulquiorra.

_Pourquoi tu tires cette tête, **me demanda t-il.**

_Non ce n'est rien je suis juste un peu fatigué. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte des vacances, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai besoin de respirer un autre air. Bon je retourne en cour…

Le jour d'après, je suis arrivée au moins une demi heure en avance sur notre habituel lieu de rendez vous avec Ulquiorra. Il est passé devant moi sans pour autant m'adresser la parole peu importe je le talonne. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être retombé en début d'année.

_Ecoutes Ulquiorra, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Mais j'assume mon choix, je sens que Grimmjow n'est aussi terrible qu'on le pense. Il a vraiment de bons côté, et puis je ne suis pas débile c'est pas comme si j'allais le suivre dans toutes ses bêtises et me retrouver en prison.

Ulquiorra n'a rien dit alors plus on marchait plus je tentais de me mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Devant l'entrée du lycée Grimmjow y est adossé, Ulquiorra et lui se croisent sans rien se dire.

_Hey bah tu vas même en cour avec ce débile Fais gaffe sa dépression est contagieuse… Bon suis moi !

Grimmjow me prend par le bras et me ramène sur la rue d'en face. Il ouvre la portière d'une voiture de luxe et me force à monter. Il me tend un foulard pour que je me bande les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ou tu me ramène ? Je dois aller en cour !

_Oh arrête de chipoter, bande toi les yeux tu verras bien.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien temps nous avons roulé car je me suis endormi, deux heures ou peut être trois. Nous avons fait une halte dans une station service, pourtant je ne sais pas ou je suis. Toujours les yeux bandés la voiture s'arrête, Grimmjow râle parce que je me prends tout les poteaux au visage bien qu'il me guide. Il décide alors de me porter comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il fait de plus en plus frisquet. J'ai enfin l'autorisation d'enlever mon bandeau… C'est… C'est…

_Grimmjow ! Oh mon dieu !

Je n'arrive plus à parler ! Le décor de la mer en face de moi me laisse sans voix. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je commence à courir vers la mer sous les cris de Grimmjow qui m'interdit d'aller me baigner parce qu'elle est gelé. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, juste pour sentir l'eau entre mes doigts de pieds. Brrr Grimmjow a raison elle est gelé. Je lui fais de grands signe pour qu'il me rejoigne il préfère rester sur la plage avec son pack de bière. Je le rejoins au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

_T'as fini de faire la gamine. Tu vas attraper froid remet tes chaussettes !

_Je n'avais jamais vu la mer ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoins ?

_Je suis plus bitume qu'autre chose. Je déteste l'eau ! T'avais jamais vu la mer ?

_ Mon frère travaillait beaucoup trop pour qu'on aille en vacances ou même à la mer. En tout cas merci Grimmjow.

_Mmh on reviendra quand il fera plus beau ! Sauf qu'il y aura vraiment plus de monde. On est les seuls idiots à être là par ce temps. **Fit-il en se couchant sur le sable**. Oui on est seul alors autant en profiter.

Sur ces mots Grimmjow me tire si brusquement vers lui que je me retrouve presque allongé sur son corps.

_Arrête Grimmjow on pourrait nous voir.

Je n'aime pas quand il se montre brusque. Résultat je me dégage aussitôt de lui et me rassoit sur le côté, il lâche un soupir et se rassoit aussi.

_C'est quoi le souci ! Embrasse-moi et pas comme dans les mangas… C'est agréable mais j'en veux plus !

_Tu vas beaucoup trop vite, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Et puis… et puis j'ai jamais embrassé avec la langue je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi parce que je suis pas doué. Surtout je ne pense pas être…

Avant même que je puisse terminer Grimmjow me prend la main et me tourne vers lui pour m'embrasser. Au début c'est un baiser innocent, mais petit à petit il tente de l'approfondir, quand j'essaye de me dégager il met sa main derrière ma tête. A ce moment la Grimmjow met pénètre sa langue dans ma bouche. Les langues s'entremêlent et parfois nos dents s'entrechoquent... Grimmjow s'amuse à faire rentrer sa langue et la ressortir, à la fin il mort ma lèvre inférieur avant de me redonner un baiser innocent. (NDA je suis grave jalouse)

_Alors c'était si horrible que ça ?

Je n'ose pas répondre, c'est bizarre. Je suis toute chamboulé car c'était super agréable ! Mais pourtant je pensais que l'on appréciait le baiser que des gens dont l'on était amoureux. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste, et encore moins que je suis amoureuse de lui. Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Les hormones ? Ou pire le désir ? Non Orihime tu vas trop loin… Nous sommes ensuite partit nous réchauffé dans un restaurant avant de reprendre la route. J'ai raté une journée entière mais ca en valait la peine, en sortant un gouter de mon sac je tombe sur la copie qu'il fallait rendre aujourd'hui à Byakuya j'espère que je n'aurai pas zéro.

_Au faite je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture, ni ton permis. Je pourrai payer la moitié de l'essence.

_Je l'ai emprunté… Alors t'occupes…

Très agréable… Grimmjow m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi. Toute la nuit ce baiser m'est revenu en tête, c'était tellement intense. Le lendemain en cour Byakuya me demande le devoir que j'ai devais lui remettre depuis hier je fouille partout dans mon sac mais je ne le retrouve pas. Zut je crois que je l'ai oublié dans la voiture. Je me mets à bafouiller en cherchant une excuse mais l'arrivée soudaine de Yamamoto-Sama et Soi Fong-Sensei mette fin à mon calvaire, toute la classe se lève. C'est rare que le directeur se déplace en classe Byakuya va le voir et semble surpris quand il lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que le directeur bouge son cul, **bailla Renji-Kun.**

Soi Fong retourne dans le couloir et vient dans les secondes qui suivent accompagnée de trois officiers de police. Ils se dirigent vers le fond de la classe… Non ils se dirigent vers moi ?

_Inoue-San veuillez nous suivre, sans opposez aucune résistance.

_Qu… Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Un des officiers fait signe à son collègue qui sort les menottes.

_Attendez, **intervient Byakuya**, les menottes sont-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

_Orihime Inoue nous vous arrêtons pour vol de voiture, **dit il en m'enfilant les menottes**

_NOOOOOOOOOOONN C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi moi ? **Pleurais-je intérieurement.**

_Quoi ! Vous êtes pas sérieux ? **Fit Renji-Kun**

Soi Fong-Sensei calme Renji-Kun je sors menotter devant toute ma classe. Dehors c'est pire alarmé par les voitures de polices tout les étudiants sont à la fenêtre. Je suis dans la salle d'interrogation les policiers enchaînent les questions même les plus privés. Ils m'ont retrouvé à cause du devoir que j'avais laissé dans la voiture. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Grimmjow a-t-il vraiment volé la voiture ? Mon salut arrive en même temps que Yoruichi-San, elle fait partir les policiers.

_ C'est Renji qui m'a prévenu. Tu sais que c'est grave ! Le mec à qui tu as piqué est directeur d'une compagnie. Il demande justice. Avec qui tu étais ?

_Yoruichi –San j'y suis pour rien ! Je ne vais pas dénoncer Grimmjow.

Au bout d'une heure je confie à Yoruichi avec qui j'étais. Elle repart pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un immense dossier sous le bras. Elle le feuillète page par page et le fait glisser sur la table dans ma direction et me demande de jeter un coup d'œil.

_C'est le casier judiciaire de Grimmjow, vol, violence, attaque à main armé, escroquerie alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, port illégal d'arme, deal, suspect dans un affaire de meurtre, dégradation … Bref j'en passe la liste est longue. C'est avec ce genre de mec avec qui tu traine.

_Grimmjow… Je savais que ce n'était pas un tendre mais suspect dans une affaire de meurtre ! Grimmjow n'a jamais été inculpé ?

_Non il connaît quelqu'un de haut placé… Son père ! J'ai parlé au mec dont il a volé la voiture. Il ne portera pas plainte il faut juste payer le nettoyage de sa voiture, car ca pue la bière et la cigarette. On dira à ton école que c'était une erreur sur la personne, il ne restera aucune trace. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'aura pas de casier.

_Dites Yoruichi-San, vous semblez bien connaître les élèves de LNS.

_J'ai enquêté sur l'incendie qu'il y a eu sur ce lycée…

_Donc vous avez enquêté sur Hinamorie Momo ? Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Elle s'étonna de ma question j'ai du lui raconter tout ce que je savais et même le fait que j'ai vu son dossier médical.

_Bah dis donc, aurais-je affaire à un futur flic ? Je ne t'aurai pas imaginé capable de cela. Bon je crois que je peux te faire confiance… Ecoute, il y a une chose que tu dois d'abord savoir : l'incendie était criminel. Regarde bien…

Elle s'empare d'une feuille où elle fait le croquis du lycée.

_Il y avait cinq étages, Hinamorie se trouvait au premier étage où se trouvent toutes les salles de labo, et de matériel. La plupart ont été condamné car les élèves y fouttaient la merde. Le feu aurait commencé au rez de chaussé pendant les heures de cours.

_Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre ce qui est arrivé à Hinamorie et l'incendie ?

_ Je le pense, pour moi ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence… Sinon pourquoi du jour au lendemain ce lycée aurait brulé ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Ces élèves… Même s'ils ne bossaient pas vraiment, ils aimaient leur lycée c'était comme leur échappatoire. Je vois mal l'un d'entre eux le bruler.

_Donc vous pensez que la personne qui a fait « Hum Hum » avec Hinamorie et la personne qui a brulé le lycée sont les mêmes ?

_J'en sais rien, il pouvait être seul ou avoir un complice, si ca se trouve je me trompe complètement et ces deux personnes pourraient n'avoir aucun lien… Bordel ! Si on savait qui était son petit ami on avancerait d'un grand pas dans l'enquête.

_Dans quelles circonstances a-t-elle était retrouvé si personne n'allait dans cet étage.

_Quoi ! Tu ne savais pas ? C'est Grimmjow qui l'a tiré de là, il était quelques salles plus loin… Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu du sang coulait au bas de la porte. Ca m'a parut bizarre dans la panique qui puisse voir quelques gouttes, mais quoiqu'il en soit il l'a sauvé.

Grimmjow a sauvé Hinamorie, il faut que je parle de tout cela à Hirako-Kun! J'avais une tonne d'autres questions mais Yoruichi-San m'a conseillé de retourner tout de suite à l'école, pour éviter que les rumeurs n'enflent. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je n'en ai pas la force, et surtout je me dis à quoi bon. Tout est vrai j'ai volé une voiture… Non Orihime c'est la faute de ce voyou ! Alors je suis retourné voir Yamamoto-Sama et ma C.P.E, pour m'excuser, ils savent très bien que je suis impliqué dans l'affaire.

_Ecoutez Inoue, **commença Yamamoto-Sama,** j'en ai assez de vous voir impliqué dans des affaires qui nuisent à la réputation de notre établissement. A la prochaine faute, vous devrez donner votre démission !

Génial, les choses vont de mieux en mieux. Je suis maintenant sur un siège éjectable. En cour à la demande de Soi Fong j'ai du nier les faits devant la classe en prétendant que c'était une erreur.

_J'en ai été sûre, **se leva Keigo**, Inoue impliqué dans un vol de voiture c'est impossible.

_Ah bon, **intervint une élève**, pourtant il y plusieurs témoins qui t-ont vu monté en voiture avec ce voyou aux cheveux bleu. Alors la première de la classe joue les rebelles ?

Des messes basses, des doigts pointés vers ma direction et des commentaires assez désagréable commencent à surgirent. Pourtant au même moment la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit c'est ma dispute avec Ulquiorra. Quand je pense qu'hier je rigolais en disant que je ne me trouverai jamais de ce genre de situation.

_ La ferme, **cria Kurosaki-Kun**, Fouttez lui la paix c'est pas comme si vous étiez irréprochable. T'as pas besoin de justifier auprès d'eux Inoue… Ni auprès de qui que ce soit !

Kurosaki-Kun vient de prendre ma défense, je rêve… Qui plus est il a réussi à faire taire les conversations. Je retourne à ma place sans l'avoir remercié. Le soir j'ai laissé plus d'une dizaine de message à Grimmjow pour que l'on se voit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à dormir il est venu sonner à la porte. Pendant que je préparais le thé, Grimmjow a décidé d'explorer mon appartement de fond en comble. Quand je reviens il est torse nu sur mon futon

_ Non moi je voulais du lait ! Beh dis donc c'est vraiment petit chez toi. T'es sur qu'il y a assez d'air pour qu'on respire tout les deux.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cette tenue !

_Beh une quinzaine d'appel en absence en une soirée, t'avais vraiment envie de moi !

_ Je me suis fait arrêter par la police pour vol de voiture, **le coupais je**, des policiers sont venus dans la classe et m'ont menotté.

Grimmjow retrouve son sérieux, je lui explique que j'avais oublié mon devoir dans la voiture. Une dispute éclate entre nous, car pour lui tout est de ma faute et de ce qui qualifie mon stupide devoir. La tension se clame petit à petit…

_ Un inspecteur m'a montré ton casier judiciaire… Elle m'a dit que si tu n'avais jamais été inculpé c'était grâce à ton père. Qu'est ce…

_ME PARLES PAS DE LUI !

Il y a un nouveau silence, je viens m'asseoir à côté de Grimmjow sur le futon.

_Je ne veux plus que tu sois mêlé à ce genre d'affaire. Grimmjow… je veux que tu arrêtes toutes activités illégales.

J'insiste plusieurs fois, Grimmjow accepte, mais cela semble plus une résignation qu'autre chose.

_ OK OK je ne serais plus mêler à ce genre d'affaire et toi non plus… Bon on se met au lit ?

_Grimmjow… Non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Et surtout tant que tu feras partie de ce « gang » c'est hors de question. Je ne suis même pas sur de l'aimer au point de le faire. Rhabille-toi !

Grimmjow énervé remet son teeshirt, je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte en bas de l'immeuble.

_ Attend tu sais malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec la police et Yamamoto-Sama. Hier… J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée à la plage… C'était vraiment sympa, et je suis d'accord pour y retourner quand il fera beau. Tu as pris des risques pour me remonter le moral je te revaudrais ça…

POV NORMAL

Samedi Grimmjow se rendit dans une des banlieues de Tokyo ou la plupart des maisons était traditionnelle. Au bout de la rue se trouvait la plus grande maison, l'entrée est surveillée par une dizaine d'homme en costume. A son passage ils saluèrent tous le lycéen. Grimmjow se retrouva à attendre dans le salon seul, quand la porte s'ouvra pour faire face un grand vieil homme, Grimmjow se leva directement.

_Grimmjow qu'est ce qui te ramène ici ?

_C'est fini je peux plus faire partie de l'Arrancar !

_Tu ne peux plus ou tu ne veux plus. Ce sont deux choses différentes ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Raisons personnelles.

_Tu sais tu es le meilleurs de mes hommes, les autres sont tous des incapables ! Et surtout que tu me dois beaucoup. Je ne t'ai même puni quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait à cet idiot Yammy, c'est une preuve que je te considère beaucoup. Si tu penses qu'il suffit de venir me voir pour dire que tu quittes l'Arrancar pour que j'accepte tu te trompes.

_Beh va falloir l'accepter, **dit il en se levant**. Je te rembourserai ce que j'ai emprunté très vite. L'argent n'est pas un problème…

_Je le sais pertinemment, est ce que c'est à cause de ton père ? Je vais dans un de mes bars, viens on en parlera…

Grimmjow nia toute implication avec son paternel et déclina l'invitation ce qui surprit le vieil homme. Il partit de la demeure, dés qu'il franchit la porte un homme à la peau matte en costume noir avec des tatouages rouge sur le visage appelé Abirama Reders alla à sa rencontre.

_T'es malade Grimmjow ! J'ai tout entendu. Si tu crois qu'il va te laisser

_Arrête tes conneries, et puis j'ai jamais vraiment fait partie de l'Arrancar, c'était juste quand je m'ennuyais. Avec tous les sbires qu'il a Barragan saura se débrouiller sans moi, **répond t-il en quittant la propriété.**

De l'autre côté de la ville un professeur et un élève prenaient le thé.

_Donc elle sortirait finalement avec Grimmjow. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là… **se dit Aizen**

_Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser vivre ? Non je plaisante… Tel que je te connais tu as déjà un plan.

_J'aurai pu laisser les laisser se détruire mutuellement mais ce serait une grave erreur. Il semblerait qu'ils s'influencent mutuellement. Un éloignement serait idéal mais…

_Hey ! Notre classe n'a qu'a faire une excursion, **s'exclama Gin comme si il venait d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle.**

_...

_Non je suis sérieux, c'est le seul moyen ! Si je m'occupe de Grimmjow c'est sur qu'il répondra présent. Surtout si je demande à la princesse de s'en mêler. Le seul hic c'est notre classe, elle est tellement perturbatrice que personne ne veut nous sortir, ne serait ce pour acheter une barre de chocolat à l'épicerie du coin. Je suis sur que tu pourrais convaincre le directeur d'accepter et quelques professeurs de nous accompagner comme Ukitake et Shunshui.

_En faite c'est surtout une excuse pour éviter l'école pendant quelques jours…

Gin sourit mais n'en dis pas plus. Dés lundi Aizen commença sa campagne en faveur de la terminale. Il alla tout d'abord voir les professeurs qui ne pourraient pas refuser d'accompagner les élèves : Ukitake, Shunshui et Zaraki, avec des arguments infaillibles pour chacun.

_Vous avez l'air fatigué, un changement d'air vous ferez le mieux, **dit il a Ukitake**

_Il y aura des sources chaudes, et cette classe est la plus festive qui soit, **fit il a Shunshui.**

_ Vous pourrez affronter les élèves dans les eaux glacés, ou en haut des montagnes. Certains vous trouvent bien ramolli ces dernier temps, **fit-il remarquer à Zaraki.**

En peu de temps qu'il n'en faut il réussit à convaincre le directeur et la C.P.E, ces derniers considérés Aizen comme l'un des rares professeurs les plus sérieux. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui accorder sa confiance. Shunshui fut chargé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux élèves de la terminale en question, bien sur ce fut l'éclatement de joie, il omit de leur dire que Zaraki faisait partit des surveillants.

_J'arrive pas à y croire, je ne pensais pas qu'on nous autoriserait à partir en excursion, **exulta Matsumoto.**

_ On va se faire des onsens tout les soirs, en plus on va dormir dans un ryokan, **chanta Hisagi.**

_ Cette sortie a une visée pédagogique, si vous pensez qu'on aura le temps de s'amuser, **se plaignit Kira**

_Malheureusement les Onsens ne sont pas mixte, **remarqua Shunshui**, bon débrouillez vous au moins pour savoir qui paye la première tournée

_J'ai rien dit… Même les professeurs sont complètement à l'ouest, **se reprit Kira.**

La classe n'avait plus la tête à étudier ce qui arrangea grandement leur professeur de mathématiques qui en profita pour mettre en place un plan avec des garçons pour pouvoir profiter des sources thermales avec les filles de la classe. Gin s'approcha de Grimmjow pour lui demander s'il ferait acte de présence, la réponse négative de ce dernier fut catégorique.

_Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai la force de vous supporter pendant quatre jours.

_Oh ! Mais ce sera plus marrant si tu viens, **pleura Matsumoto**

Grimmjow ne les écoutait plus alors Gin sortit son portable de sa poche. A la pause de midi, Inoue débarqua à l'étage des terminales. Elle resta à la porte en faisant des signes discrets en direction de Grimmjow pour qu'il la remarque. C'est Hisagi qui le réveilla, il alla donc la rejoindre. Alors qu'Inoue voulait aller parler dans une salle vide, Grimmjow n'en avait que faire de tous les élèves qui les entouraient.

_ Mmh après tout ce n'est plus un secret ce qui se passe entre nous, même si ca reste gênant tous ces regards. J'ai entendu dire que ta classe partait à Nara pendant quatre jours. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

_C'est Gin qui t'a appelé ? Putain le chieur !

_Il faut que tu y aille. Nara doit être une magnifique ville, tous ces parcs, ces temples à visiter…

_Toi tu veux un cadeau souvenir…

_/ Kyaaah ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?… Bien sur il y a une ou deux choses que j'aimerai bien… MAIS là n'est pas la question.

Grimmjow soupira et avant de retourner en cour il lui demanda de préparer sa liste avant son départ. La veille de l'excursion Inoue était chez Grimmjow pour être sur qu'il ne sécherait pas, tandis qu'elle préparait sa valise Grimmjow lui tendit des clés et lui demanda de garder un œil sur son appartement.

_Je te les rendrai à ton retour, **lui promit Inoue**

_C'est pas la peine… Tu peux les garder si tu veux ! Puis si l'envie de venir dormir chez moi quand tu rentres tard du centre, te gêne pas… Ou si un soir t'a une envie pressante de coucher !

_Tu es vraiment trop direct ! **lui reprocha Inoue**

_Au faite tu fous quoi tout les soirs à Tokyo ? T'a trouvé un job ? C'est mieux si je passe te prendre !

_NON SURTOUT PAS !… Zut je me suis trop vite emporté. Enfin… Je fais de l'aide au devoir à un petit garçon et le surveille jusqu'à que son père arrive. Il n'aimerait pas voir un inconnu attendre en bas de chez lui le soir. Vite changeons de sujet. Tu prends autant de produit pour tes cheveux, ce doit être dure t'entretenir une teinture.

_Quoi ! Ma couleur de cheveux est naturelle ! Si tu allais plus loin tu saurais !

La valise bouclé, voyant l'heure tardive Inoue voulait rentrer chez elle… C'était sans compter sur les envies de Grimmjow qui ne voulait pas la laisser fuir. Au bout d'une demi-heure de long échange, il se résigna sans montrer sa déception à la laisser. En bas de son immeuble Inoue mal à l'aise ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir, elle hésitait avec une poignée de main ou une simple tape sur l'épaule, au plus profond d'elle-même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer l'idée d'un baiser comme celui de la plage était tentant. Voyant son hésitation Grimmjow prit les devant et l'embrassa, alors qu'Inoue restait les bras le long de son corps, Grimmjow descendait ses mains de plus en plus et alla la plaquer face à un mur à l'abri des possibles regards. Il commença à lui baiser son cou, difficilement il passa sa main sous son manteau puis sous son pull, avec son autre main il releva sa jupe sans prêter attention aux plaintes d'Inoue. Quand Grimmjow prit une jambe d'Inoue pour la mettre autour de lui, elle le poussa alors de toutes ses forces.

_Mais c'est pas vrai tu penses qu'à ca ! Tu pourrais…

Inoue devint soudainement rouge et n'arrivais plus à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite.

_C'est… C'est… C'est… Qu… Qu… Quoi ça, **dit elle en pointant en dessous de la ceinture.**

_Quoi ! Je reste un mec et ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas…

_ Je veux rien savoir, **cria t-elle en partant en courant.**

POV INOUE

C'est dégueulasse ! C'est dégueulasse ! Une fille ne devrait pas voir ce genre de choses avant l'âge de quarante ans ! Pourquoi ne peut il pas attendre au lieu de se mettre directement à explorer mon corps dés qu'on s'embrasse. Puis surtout je ne pensais pas qu'on irait jusque là quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Mais la question à se poser c'est surtout pourquoi j'ai eu une impression d'avoir des papillons au bas du ventre pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou et quand il a commencé à balader ses mains sous mon pull ? Soit je suis amoureuse de Grimmjow soit je suis qu'une perverse qui à les hormones en chaleur… Bon c'est impossible que ce soit la première solution donc : maudite période qu'est l'adolescence.

Le lendemain Grimmjow et sa classe sont partit avant le début des cours. Près de cinq jours sans le voir… C'est un excellant test, on verra bien si il me manque ! Dans les couloirs je rencontre Aizen-Sensei qui me demande de l'accompagner faire des photocopies pour la classe pour le prochain devoir maison à faire à deux.

_Aizen-Sensei je peux vous demandez une faveur vous avez bien sur le droit de refuser.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Pour le prochain devoir maison est il possible que vous me mettez avec Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Je sais que je ne devrai pas vous demandez cela. Mais je me suis disputé avec lui et je pense que faire un devoir avec lui, l'empêchera de m'évité pour quelques jours.

_Vos intentions sont louables, si c'était un autre élève j'aurai refusé car ce serait pour profiter des compétences de Schiffer. J'accepte ! Pourrais je cependant savoir pourquoi êtes-vous en froid si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_En faite… Comment dire… C'est en rapport avec ce qui se passe entre Grimmjow et moi. Ulquiorra me met en garde…

_Et il a raison ! J'espère qu'il réussira à vous convaincre. Depuis que vous êtes avec lui, vous avez même arrêtez le Kyudo.

J'ai beau lui dire que ca n'a aucun rapport avec Grimmjow il ne me croit pas. Grâce à la complicité de mon Sensei, vendredi après les cours je me suis retrouvé chez Ulquiorra pour travailler sur la guerre de Corée .Nous nous sommes installés au salon autour d'une tasse de thé avec nos bouquins.

_Tu sais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je n'aurai qu'a mettre ton nom. Va au kyudo !

_Tu plaisantes ! Nous allons le faire ensemble et avoir la meilleure note.

Au début c'était un peu compliqué Ulquiorra ne répondais que par oui ou non. Mais peu à peu nous avons recommencé à parler mais seulement de l'exposé. Dommage il y a plusieurs points que je voudrais aborder avec lui comme ce malaise qu'il a eu, ou cette histoire avec Grimmjow. Ulquiorra se met à pester contre les livres d'écoles qui selon lui manquent cruellement d'information, je le suis dans le bureau de son père qui est aussi une immense bibliothèque dont je tombe tout de suite sous le charme. Ulquiorra prend un escabeau de plus d'un mètre environs en me désignant les deux livres situés tout en haut qui pourraient nous aider. Je lui retire l'escabeau, en lui disant de se ménager… Vu la tête qu'il fait je crois que je l'ai vexé.

_J'ai pas besoin que tu me couves, quoiqu'il en soit essaye de ne rien casser.

Oh c'est bon je ne suis pas aussi maladroite que ça. Je me mets à monter les marches de l'escabeau pendant qu'Ulquiorra le tien. Il y a un gros livre qui semblerait être un album de photo sur les livres en question. Au moment où j'allais le déplacer, soudain une pensée me traverse l'esprit quand je sens un courant d'air entre mes cuisses. Oula j'avais pas remarqué que ma jupe était aussi courte, j'espère qu'il ne voit pas ma culotte. J'essaye alors de tenir ma jupe en essayant de prendre les livres d'une main.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche toi, **râla Ulquiorra**, Je vois… Arrête de t'agiter j'en ai vu d'autres.

Sur ces mots je perds mon équilibre laissant tomber les trois gros livres, Ulquiorra amortit ma chute, résultat il est par terre et je suis complètement allongé sur lui.

_Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

Je m'excuse quand je relève la tête je fais face à ses yeux. C'est la première fois que je suis près de son visage, il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend de le regarder ainsi ? Quand j'essaye de me relever, Ulquiorra s'empare de mes mains et nous fait rouler sur le côté, il garde une emprise sur moi en mettant ses mains sur mes poignets, il est plus fort que je ne le pensai.

_Ulquiorra? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Pourquoi lui ? J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses sortir avec un crétin pareil.

_ Je sais pas, moi aussi parfois je n'arrive pas à le croire. Au début c'était purement égoïste de ma part, car mon objectif était d'oublier Kurosaki-Kun. Mais peu à peu j'ai un peu l'impression de me sentir moins seule avec Grimmjow.

_Si tu te sentais si seule, pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas me l'…

La sonnerie de mon portable le coupe, je le sors de ma poche : C'est un mail de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra se relève, je reste par terre et prend une profonde inspiration, mon regard se pose sur l'énorme album qui était sur la bibliothèque. J'avais raison c'était bien un album photo, j'en prends une qui s'est décollé. C'est une photo d'Ulquiorra enfant, mon cri de surprise attire l'incompréhension d'Ulquiorra, jusqu'à qu'il prête attention à l'album et des nombreuses photos par terre. Avant même qu'il puisse se précipiter dessus, je me relève et prend l'album.

_Ce que t'étais chou ! Regarde moi cette bouille ! Trop adorable ! Je pourrai les revendre cher à ton fan club.

Je sors rapidement du bureau me met à tourner les pages très rapidement avec Ulquiorra à mes trousse. Je m'arrête de courir quand une photo attire l'attention.

_C'est pas vrai… C'est Grimmjow l'enfant à côté de toi ?

Grimmjow doit avoir environs six ans sur la photo et Ulquiorra trois ou quatre. Grimmjow heureux lui tient la main, en désignant un endroit. Je me met à tourner les pages rapidement il ya d'autres photos de tout les deux, de leur enfance jusqu'au collège. Il y en même une avec le père d'Ulquiorra qui tient Grimmjow sur ses genoux

_Vous… Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps avec Grimmjow ?

_J'ai vécu chez les Jaggerjack une bonne partie de mon enfance, soupira Ulquiorra, maintenant rend moi ça.

Son père m'avait dit qu'il avait vécu chez un de ses amis. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que c'était chez Grimmjow. J'ai du mal à y croire. Alors ils auraient passé une bonne partie de leur enfance ensemble et au vu des photos ils avaient l'air heureux. Comment et pourquoi leurs relations se sont dégradées ? J'aurai voulu avoir des réponses à mes questions mais malheureusement j'ai du aller travailler. Vêtu d'un nouveau kimono que m'avait offert Muramasa-San, j'offrais à boire à un de mes clients venus avec ses trois amis, quand il en est ainsi une autre hôtesse appelé Lisa me vient en aide. Quand soudain une cloche résonne dans tout l'établissement, clients et hôtesse se lèvent tous pour s'incliner. Je suis la seule toujours assise qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Lisa me prend violemment la main pour que je m'exécute aussi en m'expliquant que le boss arrive.

_Muramasa-San n'est pas le gérant ! Je pensai que…

Je m'arrête de chuchoter quand je sens une énorme présence passait devant moi. Un immense frisson me parcoure même si cela ne dure que quelque secondes. L'homme accompagné se dirige vers la salle privé. Bien que tout le monde se redresse soulagé je suis tremblante toujours incliné.

_ Il est effrayant à sa manière n'est ce pas ? **dit Lisa. **Il y en a très peu d'entre nous qui l'avons vu.

_Qui est ce ? **Demandais-je.**

_ Il aime qu'on l'appelle le Roi de Kabuchiko… Il est le directeur de plusieurs bars et hôtels dans le quartier, et dans d'autres affaires pas net. Si tu veux mon avis ne croise jamais son regard et ne parle jamais à ses hommes de main.

Après le travail je suis rentrée chez Grimmjow j'avais prévu le coup en emportant des vêtements de rechange et ma trousse de toilette. Malgré l'heure tardive, je l'ai appelé, j'avais besoin de lui parler d'Hinamorie, et de son enfance avec Ulquiorra. Il y a un énorme bruit de fond quand il décroche. Je l'entends juste me dire qu'il change de pièce

_ « _Je ne te dérange pas… Ca se passe bien ?_

__On s'est fait avoir Kenpachi fait partie des surveillants. Mais bonne nouvelle il s'est perdu dans la ville, Ukitake et Shunshui sont partie à sa recherche… C'est l'anarchie totale dans l'hôtel… J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé emporter dans ce voyage. Si tu m'appelle maintenant c'est que tu viens finir le boulot, c'est pas normal que tu termine aussi tard. _

__Ce n'est rien ! Plus je termine tard plus je gagne de l'argent._

__T'es chez moi ?_

__Oui j'espère que ca te gêne pas, j'aime vraiment ton appartement. Ca change de dormir sur un énorme lit deux places qu'un petit futon. Et puis ca me fait une station en moins pour rentrer. _

__Beh emménage !_

__...Par contre ton frigo est quasi vide, demain je te ferai les courses._

__Tu m'as écouté : Emménage !_

__Bon je te laisse faut que j'aille dormir je suis complètement fatigué. Passe le coucou aux autres, amusez vous bien _»

J'ai raccroché avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose. Il m'a complètement prise de court, je l'avais appelé pour qu'on parle de l'incendie du lycée LNS et il me demande d'emménager chez lui. Non il ne pouvait pas être sérieux… Enfin j'espère.

POV NORMAL

Grimmjow retourna dans la chambre où il surprit Gin juste à côté de la porte.

_T'étais pas en train de m'espionner j'espère pour toi !

_Moi ? Non jamais… Mais… Franchement Grimm lui demander d'emménager...

_Je croyais que t'écoutais pas espèce de renard.

_De quoi ? Qui va emménager avec qui ? **Intervint Matsumoto**

_Grimmjow vient de demander à Inoue d'emménager chez lui,** fit Hisagi**

_Bordel vous m'écoutiez tous !

_Quoi t'es malade ! C'est la reunion de crise que tout le monde sorte de cette chambre sauf toi Grimmjow, **se mit à hurler Matsumoto**

_C'est normal que je reste vu c'est ma chambre que vous squattez.

Hisagi et Matsumoto se chargèrent de virer leurs camarades et les quelques dizaines d'inconnus qui avaient été invités. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir autour de Grimmjow accompagné de Kira et Gin.

_Hey calmez vous je disais ca comme ça !

_De toute façon elle dira non, **murmura Hisagi.**

_Orihime est ma copine, **s'exclama Matsumoto**, je ne veux pas que tu la dévergonde ! C'est quoi ton plan c'est de faire d'elle une Yakuza, un membre de l'arrancar.

_J'ai quitté l'arrancar espèce d'idiote ! Ce qu'ils me font chier ! Je me tire avant de commettre un meurtre.

Grimmjow sortit de la chambre mais fut vite rattrapé par Hisagi et Matsumoto. Gin et Kira restèrent tout les deux dans la chambre.

_ Grimmjow quitte l'arrancar ! je suis certain que ca a un rapport avec Inoue… C'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient rien dit ? Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire, s'ils découvrent qui est sa copine ils s'en prendront à elle ! Mais bon ca m'étonnerai qu'ils remontent jusqu'à Inoue, elle est plus discret qu'Haribelle

_ Tu vois Kira quand tu veux tu ne sors pas que des imbécilités, ria Gin, c'est vrai que s'ils apprennent que la princesse est sa copine ils ne la lâcheront pas, et elle en voudra à Grimmjow. Surtout qu'après une certaine histoire elle lui a demandé de ne plus être mêlé à ce genre de personne.

Gin se laissa tomber sur les tatamis sortit son portable, il se mit à écrire rapidement un mail

« _J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser et qui j'en suis sur tu en feras bon usage, signé le beau gosse aux cheveux d'argent_ »

_Envoyez à Capitaine So

…

…

**LittleFly : Gin tu n'es qu'un...******

**Gin : Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?******

**Inoue : Je comprend pas! tu es de quel côté?******

**Gin : Ou je m'amuserai le plus.******

**Grimmjow : j'ai pas aimé que l'emo soit à califourchon sur ma copine! Que ca ne se reproduise plus******

**LittleFly : Bref J'ai décidé de faire une campagne positive pour Kurosaki, le pauvre vous voulez tous le tuer! Prochain chapitre du méchant Aizen, du Gin je me mêle de tout, du Grimhime (non pas encore de Lemon, bande de pervers)******


	23. Chapter 23 : Les promesses

**Désolé de l'absence totale! J'ai une excuse : Les vacances! Retour à la dure réalité les cours, mais ca va je n'ai pas chômé, le chapitre 24 est écrit je n'ai qu'a le relire!****  
****Au faite j'adore vos menaces, non je ne suis pas sado maso, mais plus je recois de menace pour publier le prochain chapitre, plus je trouve que ca a un côté rassurant. La fic est apprécié donc c'est cool.****  
****Je pense en ce moment à la fin de la fiction, dans le chapitre 24 on est au mois de février-mars, et je me suis dit que la fiction terminerait en juin surement...****  
****Donc on verra bien.******

**Jeff- La -Bleue** : XD, « Ulquiorra vas y fais lui l'amour » ! De la part de mon ami Ulquiorra _« Je ne suis pas un animal_ ». Mais bon la phrase « _j'en ai vu d'autres_ » quand il parle de la culotte, il semblerait que notre Emo ait plus d'expérience qu'il ne veut le montrer.

**Anges907 : **HelloBon si je n'ai pas publié mon chapitre depuis un bout de temps c'est parce que mes vacances se sont super bien passé^.^ mais j'ai bossé dessus. Je te souhaite du courage pour la reprise des cours, en espérant que tu aie passé de superbes vacances

**MissJaggerJack **: Non ! la perverse ! Inoue qui se fait embarqué par les flics ca t'as fait rire ! Méchante ! XD Oui quand on y pense Inoue est une balance ! Je n'étais pas fan de Barraguan au début de Bleach je voulais le mettre comme ca dans l'histoire, juste le nommer… Mais j'ai adoré son passé, sa mort et le fait qu'il détesté Aizen. C'était un bon perso pour un vieux XD.

Bref Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'Ulquiorra voulait se taper Inoue… (Peut être Lol). Bon j'espère que Aizen ne vas pas t'énervé dans ce chapitre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne fait que regarder la marchandise en ce qui concerne Grimm !

**Manoon**** :** Merci de revenir commenter, excuse pour le retard. Hâte de voir la suite avec Aizen et Inoue, je pense alors que tu aimeras quelques parties dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Yuri : **Le petit Wonderwyce reste aussi un mystère pour moi, je sais pas ce que je vais en faire XD. Pourtant l'instant seul Gin connaît le secret d'Inoue, espérant pour une fois qu'il tienne sa langue.

**Sayu-Chaan :** Ouiii quand je me suis relue, j'ai remarqué la grossière erreur. My bad ! Merci pour le commentaire !

**Gun d'ange : **Wouah, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tes yeux vont mieux XD. Même le « Je te tuerai » J'ai adoré, jamais une menace ne m'a fait autant plaisir XD Et pour ton soutient avec le commentaire assez marrant de Cristine.

: Merci pour le commentaire, les vacances sont terminé je me remets au boulot NOW !

**CriminalPain : **Oui il y a un mot en trop gardons juste le « pénètre » XD ! Je suis plus cherrios XD la je ferai n'importe quoi, comme écrire nuit et jour. Wouah moi qui pensait que mes chapitres étaient trop long, et pour pas démotiver le lecteur je les raccourcis un maximum. Et En ce qui concerne le commentaire de Cristine merci à toi aussi pour ton soutient tu as tout dis.

**Cristine : **Je suis majeur et vacciné (Quoique non, je ne me vaccine jamais) ! Ecoutez je suis désolée que votre fille soit tombé sur ma fiction, mais comme l'ont dit des commentaires précédents, ma fiction est classé interdit au moins de 16 ans. Demander à une inconnue d'abandonner sa fiction qu'elle écrit depuis 1 ans maintenant sur un site spécialisé, je trouve que c'est pousser un peu. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter sinon je ferai un long discours. A part que je trouve ca marrant que vous trouviez ma fic trop obscène alors que je reçois des messages privés pour qu'il y ait plus d'action au niveau sexuel !

Merci encore pour les commentaires

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Les promesses ne veulent-elles rien dire ?**

Samedi matin chez Grimmjow, Inoue se réveilla après une grasse matinée, elle emprunta une des chemises de Grimmjow pour se vêtir, se fit un plateau et se mit devant la télé. Elle voulut rester ainsi toute la journée mais elle allait vite manquer de provisions, alors après avoir longuement « Glander » devant la télé, elle se motiva à s'habiller et en sortant de l'appartement elle tomba nez à nez avec Kaien surprit de la voir chez son voisin, tout deux firent un bout de chemin ensemble.

POV KAIEN

_Je tourne par là, j'ai trouvé un petit job dans un café ! Tu t'en sors toi ?

_Euh… Oui… J'ai trouvé un petit job de baby-sitter dans le centre de Tokyo, **répondit-elle.**

_ Ecoute si tu es encore chez Grimm ce soir, on pourrait diner ensemble ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps rien que tout les deux. Je vais juste bosser une heure ou deux puis je rentrerai pour t'aider à faire la cuisine.

Elle accepte avec joie, ce sourire m'avait réellement manqué. Je vais être en retard alors je me mets à courir, à une intersection je percute une fille qui s'écroule par terre. Je l'aide à se relever, Hey ! Je l'ai déjà vu.

_ T'es la copine d'Orihime, **m'exclamais je**, on s'était vu au temple euh… Tu es… Désolé j'ai pas la mémoire des noms

_Kuchiki Rukia, vous êtes bien Kaien Shiba ?

Elle se souvient de mon nom et moi pas ! Je crains un peu… Comme elle passait par le même chemin que moi, nous avons fait la route ensemble.

_Beh alors c'est samedi tu n'es pas avec ton petit copain le rouquin ?

_Ce n'est plus mon petit ami, c'est assez compliqué entre nous… Désolé, **se reprend t'elle**, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça !

Elle a l'air déboussolé quand elle parle de lui, ce type est vraiment un veinard deux filles pareilles qui l'aiment. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à sa place ! Arrivé devant mon café j'ai du mal à la laisser dans cet état.

_ Hey ! T'es jeune et super mignonne te prend pas la tête avec ça, ya plein d'autres mecs. Tu sais on ne se connait pas du tout, mais si tu as envie de parler voila l'endroit où je me trouve souvent. Ou même si tu n'as pas envie de parler viens me passer un bonjour de temps en temps. Dis ca va ? T'es toute rouge.

_Non c'est rien ! Je…Je… Je dois y aller

POV NORMAL

Inoue errait dans les rayons d'un magasin quand elle tomba sur Aizen. Il fut surprit de la voir ici étant donné qu'elle habitait plus loin, bien qu'elle tenta de dire qu'elle était chez un ami il devina tout de suite qu'elle vivait chez Grimmjow, donc il argumenta une nouvelle fois contre sa relation avec lui.

_Grimmjow a arrêté toutes activités de ce genre, il me l'a promis, et il a aussi juré qu'il ne me mêlerait plus jamais,** le défendit t-elle**

_Il l'avait déjà fait ?

_En début d'année avec un certain Yammy, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Inoue changea de sujet pendant qu'ils faisaient tout les deux leurs courses. Aizen lui porta ses provisions pendant quelques mètres avant de tourner à gauche. Il la regarda s'éloigner prit son portable, composa un numéro.

_C'est bon envoyer les maintenant !

Au même moment Inoue continua ses courses à la boucherie et à la pâtisserie pour son diner avec Kaien. Quand elle retourna à l'appartement les bras chargés de provision au moment de mettre la clé elle fut étonnée de constater que la porte était déjà ouverte.

_Tiens j'aurai oublié de fermer ?

A peine avait elle dépassé l'entrée qu'un homme surgit à sa droite et la prit violemment par le col. Inoue laissa tomber ses courses et tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer de son emprise. Elle allait se mettre à crier mais la surprise de voir quatre autres hommes en costume noir sortir des chambres l'a rendit bouche bée.

_Ou est Grimm, **demanda celui qui la tenait**

_Il n'est pas là ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici sortez !

_AHAHAHAHHAH t'es sérieuse ! Tu nous donnes des ordres ! Ecoute Grimm nous doit quelque chose alors on va pas se gêner ! Vous trois allez fouillez les chambres, toi trouve de quoi la ligoter.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et mirent la maison sens dessus dessous, ils cassèrent tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage. Un homme prit un drap qui déchira en lambeau quand il voulut attacher Inoue cette dernière lui donna un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes et courut vers la porte d'entrée mais elle fut rattrapé par celui qui semblait être le chef avant qu'elle ne s'empare de la poignée. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la balançant de l'autre côté de la pièce

_Salope ! On nous avait prévenus que t'étais une violente.

Alors qu'il essayait de l'attacher Inoue se débattait de toute ses forces criait à en perdre la voix, le chef de mission lui donna une gifle s'y forte qu'elle se mit à saigner du nez.

_Tu vas rester calme maintenant ca me saoulerait de détruire un si jolie visage. Que quelqu'un la ramène dans une chambre.

Au même moment en bas de l'immeuble de Grimmjow une limousine était garé le moteur toujours en marche, la vitrine du côté passager s'abaissa à l'approche d'un passant.

_Bonjour Barraguan. Ca fait longtemps, comment allez vous ?

_Oublions les politesses Aizen ! Tu vas peut être me dire pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps à mes hommes et moi. Qui est cette gamine chez Grimmjow ?

_ Une de mes élèves je vous demande juste de l'effrayer pour qu'elle arrête de fréquenter Grimmjow.

_Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? De toute façon Grimm a quitté l'arrancar.

_Justement je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit dans le coin quand vous vengerez.

_Je pense plutôt que tu cherche une fille à mettre dans ton lit. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien décidé pour Grimm… Tu devrais y aller, tu connais mes hommes… Ils n'arrivent pas à résister longtemps à la chair fraîche. Ah oui une dernière chose après ca nous serons quittes ?

_Voyons Barraguan, ne me faites pas rire. Bon je ferai mieux d'y aller, ne restez pas dans le coin, **lui répondit Aizen en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble.**

Inoue était dans la chambre d'ami qui avait été ravagé, ligoté aux chevilles et poignet, bâillonnée et yeux bandés. A chaque bruit elle sursautait de peur. Plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent à son esprit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait devenir, si Kaien rentrerait à temps, mais ce qui la perturba plus c'était Grimmjow et ses mensonges. Quand un des hommes entra dans la chambre.

_Bon on a pas trouver ce que l'on chercher donc il y aura compensation.

Il s'assit sur le lit près d'Inoue, malgré le fait qu'elle soit liait elle roulait de chaque côté du lit jusqu'à tomber violemment par terre, ce qui eut pour résultat d'énervé grandement l'homme et de lui donner une autre violente gifle. Il jeta Inoue sur le lit, quand soudain il entendit les cris de ses camarades, curieux il alla voir dans le salon. Inoue essaya de distinguer les bruits du salon qui ressemblait fortement à une altercation.

POV INOUE

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Y aurait t-il une rebellion ? Ou… Oh mon dieu c'est sûrement Kaien ! Il aurait du appeler la police et ne pas intervenir tout seul, ils vont le tuer. Après un énorme boucan qui ressemblerait à une chute j'entend la porte d'entrée claquée. Des pas se rapprochent, je n'arrive plus à bouger je dois être paralysé pas la peur. Je sens une présence qui se rapprochent de plus en plus au premier contact de celle-ci je continue de me débattre soudain mes pieds sont libérés ainsi que mes mains. On me redresse et me fait asseoir sur le bord du lit, des bras passent autour de moi pour enlever délicatement le bandeau qui cachait ma vue. A cause des litres de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir et de la lumière qui m'agresse dés que j'essaye d'ouvrir l'œil je n'arrive pas à distinguer mon bienfaiteur, jusqu'à qu'il enlève le scotch de ma bouche dans les secondes qui suivent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre en larme encore plus si c'est possible en lui sautant au cou.

_Aizen-Sensei !

POV Normal

Aizen lui rendit son étreinte, il la releva mais elle continua à s'accrocher à lui et à pleurer sur son torse.

_J'étais venu vous rendre des provisions que vous aviez oublié dans mon sac… Il semblerait que je sois arrivé bien tard. Calmez-vous Inoue, c'est fini maintenant… Il n'y a plus personne.

_Merci, **murmura t-elle entre deux sanglot.**

Sous les ordres de son Sensei et avec une immense envie de quitter cet appartement elle prit sans aucune hésitation toutes ses affaires. Au bas de l'immeuble un taxi attendait au moment où Inoue allait y monter, Kaien l'appela de la rue d'en face.

_Hey Hime, où vas-tu? On devait manger ensemble. **Il s'arrêta net quand il vu son visage.** Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Qu'est ce vous fouttez ici ? Grimm est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ?

_Vous lui demanderez car il est responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Voyez-vous, il semblerait qu'Inoue ait été mêlé aux affaires de Grimmjow. Montez dans la voiture Inoue.

_ C'est pas sérieux… Attend Orihime je l'appelle!

_Non**, fit Inoue**, A quoi bon…

Sur ces mots Inoue entra dans la voiture suivit d'Aizen, laissant Kaien incrédule à ce qu'il se passait. A l'étage il vit que l'appartement de Grimmjow était grand ouvert et il y découvrit le carnage qui y régnait.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dirait qu'une tempête est passée par là ! Alors ce prof avait raison Grimmjow aurait mêlé Orihime à ses histoires, quel salaup ! Je comptai l'appeler mais elle n'a pas envie de le voir et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas touché…

Kaien referma la porte derrière lui et retourna à son appartement.

_ Putain mais j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait quitté cette bande. Jamais il ne lui aurait dit de s'occuper de son appartement s'il savait qu'elle serait en danger… Après tout c'est sa copine je devrai peut être le tenir au courant, surtout qu'elle est partit avec ce prof… Le même qui lui as volé Harribelle… Mais si il s'avère que c'est vrai j'ai pas envie qu'elle revoit ! Bon tant pis pour lui c'est de sa faute s'il la perd.

POV INOUE

_ Je vais vous préparez le bain**, fit Aizen**, après je m'occuperai du repas vous devez mourir de faim.

Aizen va dans une des pièces surement la salle d'eau. Son appartement est grand, il y beaucoup de nouvelles technologies, cependant quelques tableau et autres objets anciens lui rend un rend un aspect japonais. Comme ses sabres au dessus de la télé et estampes avec des proverbes. Je reste près d'une heure dans la salle de bain, la température est excellente et en guise de lumière Aizen a mis des bougies parfumés ce qui me détend vraiment et m'aide à retrouver mes esprit. Surtout à penser plus calmement à Grimmjow. Ils avaient tous raison quand ils m'ont mis en garde surtout Ulquiorra, pourtant je continuai à croire en lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me l'avouer mais j'ai l'impression de m'attacher peu à peu à lui. Tout cela ne menait à rien ! Quand je sors du bain je remarque qu'Aizen-Sensei à poser un kimono à côté, heureusement qu'il était là, je lui dois énormément. Il y a une superbe bonne odeur qui a envahit la maison, il est encore aux fourneaux, quand il me voit il s'approche en mettant quelque chose sur sa main. Dés qu'il tente de poser la main sur moi je recule d'un pas en fermant les yeux. Je sens alors sa main froide sur ma joue, il commence à la masser.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est de la pommade pour votre joue. Je pense que vous aurez une marque pendant quelques jours. Venez-vous asseoir à table.

Nous dinons dans un calme absolu. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter face à lui. C'est assez pesant.

_C'était très bon, vous êtes un excellent cuisiner.

_Je vous remercie, je suis content de vous avoir à table bien que ce soit dans de si mauvaises circonstances. J'espère qu'il vous reste de la place pour le dessert. Après ça je vous raccompagnerai chez vous.

_Dites… Aizen-Sensei ! Ca vous dérangerait si je reste dormir chez vous… Je n'ai… J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent… Je ne prendrais pas de place, je dormirai sur le canapé… Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Voila qui me regarde comme une folle. Non oubliez ce que je viens de dire, désolé de m'imposer et de m'invité de la sorte. C'est malpoli je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je…

_Inoue, vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue ici. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rester seule. Puis j'ai une deuxième chambre vous ne serez pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé.

POV NORMAL

A Nara, la terminale A, allait encore passer une soirée sous le signe de l'alcool, ne pouvant pas sortir à cause de la pluie battante, la classe fit la fête dans la chambre de Grimmjow, Gin, Hisagi et Kira. Seul Grimmjow était dans son coin prés de la fenêtre à jouer avec son portable, Gin et Hisagi s'approchèrent de lui, ce dernier lui tendit une bière.

_Il est temps d'échanger ton portable contre une pinte !

Au moment où Grimm allait prendre la pinte, Gin lui prit son portable des mains. Il ne tenta même pas de le récupérer.

_C'est si rare de te voir scotché à ton téléphone, à quoi tu joue depuis tout à l'heure ? Voyons voir menu, mails envoyés ! Des messages à la princesse bien sûr !

_Vas y lis les, **s'excita Hisagi.**

_Achète toi une vie Hisagi ! Et toi Gin si tu les lis…

_ «_On rentre Lundi dans la journée, j'espère que t'as pas fouttu le feu à l'appartement !_ » « _Fais les courses pendant que tu y es je te rembourserai !_ » «_T'es morte ?_ »Trois mails en une soirée tu as battu ton record. Elle n'a pas répondu ?

_C'est pas le genre à ne pas répondre ! Il se passe quelque chose…

_Tu te fais vraiment du souci pour elle, **s'étonna Gin**, attention tu t'attendris ! Je suis sûr qu'elle trop occupé à son job à distraire le client !

_Le client ?

_Oui le petit garçon qu'elle garde à quoi tu pensais ? Bref laisse ton portable et viens profiter c'est bientôt la fin.

Gin lui rendit son portable éteint que Grimmjow mis directement dans la poche sans avoir remarqué.

Aux environs de Karakura, Kaien pensait à ce que lui ferait Grimmjow quand il apprendra qu'il ne l'avait pas mis tout de suite au courant de l'histoire.

_Putain mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Orihime qui part avec ce prof c'est pas bon du tout ! Bon allez je fais quand même plus confiance à Grimm qu'a lui.

Kaien s'empara de son portable et appela plusieurs Grimmjow sans résultat, il était directement dirigé vers la messagerie. Il en fut de même avec ceux de Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira et Gin.

_Putain à cette heure ils sont sûrement tous bourré ! Quelle bande d'alcoolique ! Bon ils sont partit dans un ryokan à Nara, **dit il en se précipitant sur son ordinateur**, argh mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

La liste sur son écran, Kaien se mit à appeler tout les ryokans en leur demandant si une classe du lycée de Karakura à Tokyo hébergé dans leur établissement. Au bout d'un énième appel il tomba sur le bon, il laissa le message à la réceptionniste et raccrocha soulagé attendant l'appel de son voisin. Quant à la réceptionniste elle ressentit un sentiment bien opposé à celui du jeune homme.

_Encore ces élèves ! Je veux pas aller les voir pour transmettre le message, **paniqua t-elle.**

_ Tu m'étonne, **fit la plus vieille**, déjà qu'en temps normal ils sont insupportables, mais sous l'effet de l'alcool c'est encore pire. Attend que l'un d'entre eux descende.

_ Mais ca avait l'air urgent…

_Tu t'en fout… Tiens en voilà un qui arrive, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent il fait partie de cette classe de fou.

La jeune réceptionniste rouge de honte s'approcha de l'élève qui se prenait de quoi grignoté au distributeur.

_Excusez moi, il y a eu un appel pour un membre de votre classe Jaggerjack Grimmjow, **dit elle en lui tendant le papier**, ca avait l'air urgent.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ma belle je lui transmettrai le message.

Il déchira le papier et remonta dans la chambre ou Kira à moitié nu lui sauta dessus.

_Ou étiez vous Ichimaru-Sempai ? J'ai cru que vous nous aviez trahis pour rejoindre la classe du lycée de Kyoto au deuxième étage.

_Voyons Kira, je suis pas de ce style là, alors que la fête continue !

Il était près de trois heures du matin quand Inoue sortit de son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle resta quelques instants devant sa porte hésitant à aller chercher un verre d'eau de peur de réveiller son professeur. Elle respira profondément et alla à la cuisine se servir, alors qu'elle comptait faire rapidement demi tour, elle se surprit à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le salon était éclairé par les lumières de dehors, ce qui était plus rassurant que sa chambre qui était d'une obscurité totale. Aizen qui ne dormait pas alerter par les bruits de pas alla rejoindre son invitée au salon.

_Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, **murmura t-il en allant s'asseoir près d'elle.**

_Désolé de vous avoir réveillé… Mais là c'est impossible de fermer l'œil les images d'aujourd'hui reviennent sans cesse.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes en sécurité ici. Si vous le voulez je peux rester près de vous jusqu'à que vous vous endormiez.

Et ce fut seulement après une demi-heure qu'Aizen légèrement assoupit, sentit la tête d'Inoue sur son bras. Il se dégagea pour mettre son bras autour d'elle, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle se blottit contre lui et passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la regarda et sourit de cette étreinte.

Le lendemain à Nara Grimmjow était un des premier à se réveiller, constatant encore une fois que ses « camarades » de classe s'était endormis dans sa chambre. En voulant savoir l'heure il prit son portable et s'étonna quelques secondes qu'il soit éteint. C'est en l'allumant qu'il découvrit une tonne de mails de la part de Kaien et plusieurs appels en absences.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut celui là ?

Après avoir lu les premiers mails qui se ressemblaient vaguement Grimmjow effaça tout les autres messages sans les avoirs lu. Quand aux messages vocaux bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de les écouter, intrigué par cette soudaine attitude de Kaien il en écouta un, puis deux et au moment ou il allait raccrocher il entendit le nom d'Orihime. Tout de suite il se redressa avec un mauvais pressentiment et appela son voisin, ce dernier lui gueula dessus dès la première seconde.

_C'est pas trop tôt enfin tu daigne m'appeler ! Je rêve qu'est ce que tu fouttai ? J'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre, et j'ai passé toute la nuit à attendre ton appel. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil je…

_KAIEN ! Putain tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire !

_Ah oui désolé… Par où commencer… Ecoute je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand Orihime était chez toi il semblerait qu'elle ait eu affaire à des mecs pas très net, ils ont foutu le bordel chez toi et…

_Ils lui ont fait quelque chose ?

_Non enfin quand je l'ai vu elle était sous le choc et avais une marque rouge au visage ! Je pense que tu devrais rentrer maintenant constater les dégâts, et elle…

_Je rentre tout de suite !

Kaien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Grimmjow avait raccroché. Réveillé par celui ci, les élèves lui demandèrent qu'est ce qu'il se passait pour justifier un tel vacarme. Grimmjow ne leur prêta aucune attention il prit son portefeuille et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. A la gare de Nara à cause des intempéries de la veille il y avait une coupure de courant, ce qui causa l'annulation d'une bonne partie des trains. Au parking près de la gare, Grimmjow eut une idée il s'approcha d'une camionnette qui était à l'abri des regards, c'était tentant et très facile, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois.

_Ah merde j'ai fait cette putain de promesse de plus faire ce genre de trucs ! Mais faut dire que j'ai pas le choix ! Bon je l'emprunte jusqu'à la prochaine gare.

Avec une barre de fer assez mince qu'il trouva un peu plus loin il ouvrit la voiture avec une facilité déconcertante, et il en fut de même pour mettre le contact. Quand soudain un homme en anorak orange sauta sur le pare brise collant son visage à la vitre.

_Sortez de ma voiture voyou !

_C'est quoi ce gorille ?

L'homme fit le tour et ouvrit la portière.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

_J'emprunte ta voiture! Maintenant dégage, **dit il en essayant de refermer la portière.**

_Il suffit de demander, décale toi ! Je te dépose si c'est sur mon chemin !

Grimmjow surpris se poussa malgré tout vers le siège passager.

_Franchement voler une voiture à votre âge !

_Franchement prendre avec toi celui qui te vole à ton âge ! Bref… Je rentre chez moi à Tokyo si tu passes par là !

_Quel coïncidence moi aussi ! Autant faire le chemin ensemble. Vous aimez les jeux de voitures !

_Tout compte faite dépose moi à la gare la plus proche ça ira !

_Mais non ! On va s'amusez ! Alors pourquoi vous étiez à Nara, en pleine période scolaire… Une fille est derrière ça je paris !

_Non excursion scolaire ! La fille est à Tokyo ! Maintenant que tu sais, la ferme et roule le vieux !

Il eut un long silence dans la voiture, Grimmjow ne faisait que regarder sur le côté, tapotant du pied, le conducteur vit qu'il n'était pas bien.

_Moi, **commença t-il**, j'y étais pour dire bonjour à un ancien patient qui venait souvent à ma clinique. Il est trop vieux pour vivre seul, alors sa fille l'a prit avec lui… Au faite comme TU n'arrête pas de me tutoyer depuis tout à l'heure appelle moi par mon prénom : Isshin, et toi ?

Grimmjow murmura son prénom, ce qui fit sourire Isshin.

Il était plus de treize heure et Inoue commença à se réveiller, quand elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit très près d'elle le visage d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu, sans ses lunettes. Ils étaient tout les deux enlacés sur le canapé par manque de place Inoue avait une de ses jambes entre celle d'Aizen. Elle ne s'était pas mise à crier comme elle aurait pu le faire dans le passé ce qui l'étonna, elle était simplement rouge et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'entende. Elle regarda attentivement le visage de son professeur et dégagea une mèche de son visage tout en caressant son visage et sourit avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je suis débile ou quoi, **se demanda t-elle**, j'ai dormi avec mon professeur !

En essayant de se dégager de lui elle tomba directement par terre, ce qui réveilla Aizen qui lui tendit sa main en s'excusant persuader qu'il l'avait fait tomber.

_Tiens il semblerait que nous ayons dormis sur le canapé. Je suis désolé, vous avez du passer une mauvaise nuit.

_Non pas du tout, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Mais…

_Mais je suis votre sensei, je vous ai dit Inoue qu'en dehors des murs du lycée je ne vous considérez pas une élève. Que dites d'aller faire votre toilette pendant je prépare le repas.

_Je ferrai mieux de rentrer !

Dans la voiture Grimmjow bouillonnait intérieurement, c'était rare mais pour une fois il comprenait pourquoi Ulquiorra aimait tant le silence.

_Alors Grimm ! Tu penses quoi de cette grimace ma fille l'adore.

_Oublie moi le vieux et concentre toi sur la route, je crois que je vais mourir avant même d'arriver.

_Rabat joie ! Bon parlons de cette fille, elle doit être spécial pour que tu abandonnes ta classe, que tu partes sans bagages, et tentes de voler une voiture. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

_Moi aussi, **souffla t-il**, surtout que si elle a été dans le pétrin tout ca c'est de ma faute. Je me précipite et une fois devant elle qu'est ce que je vais dire, faut que j'invente quelque chose.

_Essaye de dire la vérité et de présenter des excuses !

_AHAHAHAHH présenter des excuses, en plus d'être mauvais conducteur tu es barge !

_Tu me rappelle mon fils sauf qu'il est peut être plus jeune ! Un mec qui fronce toujours les sourcils, maladroit avec les filles... Mais malgré ca il ne supporte pas voir les gens qu'il aime souffrir, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il y a une fille dans son Lycée avec qui il s'est disputé, ca se voit que ca le tracasse mais il ne veut pas aller s'excuser pourtant ca arrangerait sa situation. Ecoute les filles ont juste besoin d'être rassurés, et de montrer qu'on est là pour elle et ceci même si elles disent que tout va bien.

Au bout de quelques heures comme convenu il déposa Grimmjow à la gare de Tokyo en lui souhaitant bonne. Sans même avoir mis les pieds à son appartement, il déboula chez Kaien, en lui demandant ou était Inoue, en guise de réponse Kaien lui ouvra son appartement entièrement ravagé.

_Quand je suis arrivé, elle repartait dans un sal état en taxi avec son professeur.

_QUEL PROF, **s'énerva Grimmjow en l'empoignant par le col.**

_Tu sais très bien de quel prof je veux parler, le même qui… avec… Haribelle.

Sur ces mots la rage au ventre Grimmjow se précipita chez Inoue, une fois devant sa porte il eut une petite hésitation avant de l'enfoncer, il décida donc de frapper. Dés que la porte s'ouvrit, à la vue du bleu elle voulu la refermer mais Grimmjow mis son pied pour la bloquer, il aurait pu forcer la porte facilement mais se retint par peur de blesser Inoue qui se trouvait juste derrière. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Grimmjow se lança le premier et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ C'est simple je rentrai des courses quand j'ai vu des hommes chez toi, ils m'ont attachés, et ont mit ton appartement sans dessus dessous car il semblerait que tu avais quelque chose qu'il leur appartenait… Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé… Aizen-Sensei est arrivé et s'est débarrassé d'eux, on faisait les courses ensembles et avait prit quelque chose qu'il voulait me rendre. Pour toi… Les promesses ne veulent-elles rien dire ?

_Comme par hasard ce salaup était dans le coin. Ecoute ces mecs sont venus juste pour fouttre, la merde. S'ils n'ont rien trouvé c'est qu'il n'y avait rien chez moi ! Tu l'as vu ils ont retourné l'appartement pour rien.

Inoue se mit à douter et s'accorda à dire qu'il n'avait pas tort. Alors elle lui ouvrit peu à peu la porte pour le faire entrer c'est là qu'il vit la rougeur prés de l'œil, il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui jura de la venger. Inoue tenta de le calmer tant bien que mal.

_C'est pas la peine, si tu y vas ca n'en finira jamais. Ne rentre pas dans ce cercle vicieux ! Vraiment Grimmjow ne vas pas te venger…

_Pfff ok ! Bon je vais te laisser t'as l'air crevée. Ca ira ?

_Bien sur, je vais plutôt m'avancer dans mes devoirs je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à dormir.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers la sortie quand le discours d'Isshin résonnaient dans sa tête « _Ecoute les filles ont juste besoin d'être rassurés, et de montrer qu'on est là pour elle et ceci même si elles disent que tout vas bien. _»

_Enfin… Sauf si tu veux que je reste pour cette nuit !

POV INOUE

En guise de réponse j'ai souris comme une idiote, j'ai prit sa main pour qu'il me suive à la salle de bain.

_Wouah un bain ensemble, tout compte fait les conseils de ce gorille ne sont pas si mal.

Pour une fois je pensais qu'il n'allait faire aucune allusion. Tandis que Grimmjow se détend dans le bain, je préparai les futons, en me remettant en question. Franchement j'ai tout de suite jugé Grimmjow après ce qu'il s'est passé, alors que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour avoir ce rôle. Je travaille dans un club d'hôtesse, je lui ai menti sur le bracelet d'Ulquiorra et j'ai omis de lui dire que j'ai passé la nuit dans les bras de la personne qui déteste le plus. Le pire de tout c'est que j'ai trouvé ça agréable, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais sous le choc, mais pendant un instant j'ai oublié la position embarrassante dans laquelle j'étais… Absorbé par la beauté d'Aizen-Sensei, je l'ai trouvé attirant et en sécurité dans ses bras. Quand je pense en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux je lui ai inconsciemment caressé le visage ! Au bout d'une demi heure j'entends Grimmjow sortir de la salle bain et se dirigé dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger, quand il revient en caleçon il soupire sur le fait qu'ils y aient deux futons et qu'ils soient séparés. Malgré ca il ne s'est pas plaint et n'a pas fait autant de remarque que d'habitude. Pourtant j'ai fait un effort de les mettre côte à côte, il y a pas si longtemps son futon aurai étais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que dis-je ? Il ne dormirait pas içi… Une fois tout les deux au lit, quand le visage d'Aizen-Sensei m'est revenu en tête je roule sur moi-même vers Grimmjow soulève sa couverture pour m'y fourrer. Je me blottis contre lui et lui demande de me serrer dans ses bras.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Rien je veux juste dormir dans tes bras ce soir.

Il s'exécute délicatement et me fait un bisou sur la tête. En faite ce n'était pas «_ rien_ » je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais ressentit ce matin pour Aizen-Sensei allait se reproduire avec Grimmjow. Il le fallait!

_Alors raconte moi, comment c'était Nara ? Ce devait être génial tu as du en faire des choses ! Quel veinard !

_C'était chiant, c'est la dernière fois que je pars avec ces cinglés… Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à aller voir cette ville, on ira au printemps. Mais compte pas sur moi pour jouer le touriste.

_J'adorerai ! N'oublie pas on doit aussi retourner à la plage !

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit a parlé, même si je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il était complètement fatigué. Le lendemain matin quand je m'en vais en cour Grimmjow est encore en train de dormir alors je lui ai laissé les doubles des clés et un petit mot. Le pauvre il devait vraiment être crevé, j'aurai été tenté de rester avec lui faire la grasse matinée mais le devoir m'appelle. En classe de S.E.S dés qu'Aizen-Sensei entre je fourre le nez dans mon livre, c'est partit pour deux heures ! Il n'y a que Renji-Kun qui a remarqué à quel point j'étais rouge, même pendant la pause je me suis empêché de me lever. A midi alors que je mangeais avec Renji-Kun et Ulquiorra au grand damn de celui-ci, Hirako-Kun a débarqué en classe, après avoir s'être moqué de tout les garçons en particulier d'Ishida, Keigo et Kurosaki-Kun, il a demandé si on pouvait se parler en privé. Je crois savoir c'est a quel sujet alors je m'excuse auprès de mes camarades.

_Je t'en prie prend ton temps, **dit Ulquiorra**, et si tu pouvais ramener ce goinfre avec toi !

_Qui est ce que tu traites de goinfre, **lui répondit Renji-Kun**, en tout cas c'est toujours mieux que d'être anorexique… Dis si tu finis pas ton plat je…

_N'y compte pas le gueux !

On ne croirait pas, mais ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux… Enfin j'espère. Hirako-Kun et moi sommes partit dans une des salles du quatrième étage. Avant qu'il ne commence je l'ai mis au courant de mon expédition à l'hôpital donc du fait que Renji-Kun savait tout. Je me suis bien sûr excuser de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant plus tôt.

_T'inquiète, Renji est con mais on peut lui faire confiance, vous avez bien fait. Bon justement je voulais te dire qu'après les cours je vais chez Hinamorie Momo remettre un paquet à ses parents de la part de la famille Hitsugaya, Shiro a un empêchement donc j'ai lourdement insisté pour le remplacer. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

_Bien sûr ! Mais…

_On pourra leur poser des questions sans Toshiro dans le coin, il est pas très rationnel quand on parle de sa Momo. Alors je t'attendrai à la sortie des cours.

Hirako-Kun a eu une excellente idée, en cour d'anglais par l'intermédiaire de petits mots que l'on s'envoi je mets Renji-Kun au courant, il aurait voulu se joindre à nous mais s'est dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'y aller à trois. Après ses interminables heures d'anglais et de japonais je rejoins Hirako-Kun à la sortie. Plus on s'approche plus je commence à stresser, c'est une femme en tablier qui nous ouvre la porte sûrement sa mère car elle lui ressemble énormément.

_Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Hirako Shinji et voilà ma fiancée Inoue Orihime, ravie de vous rencontrer, **dit il en faisant une révérence.**

_Oui Shiro-Chan m'a prévenu, **sourit elle**, merci de vous être déplacé. Entrez je vais vous servir du thé bien chaud.

La maison est assez coquette et très bien entretenu, nous nous asseyons autour d'une table, sa mère nous questionne sur nos études et sur l'ambiance du lycée depuis qu'il accueille les élèves de LNS.

_Ce lycée semble avoir calmé ces élèves, j'aurai aimé que Momo y aille elle aurait fait de très belles connaissance comme vous deux. Elle devrait être en terminale cette année…

_Merci, sachez que nous savons à quel point ce doit être dure pour vous, nous prions pour qu'elle se réveille.

_Vous êtes si gentils alors que vous ne lui avait jamais parlé.

_Toshiro nous a beaucoup parlé d'elle, on a juste un an de différence mais je me sens proche d'elle.

_Sauf que toi tu n'as pas été violé, **fit une voix lointaine.**

C'est son père dans les escaliers, dés qu'il descend nous nous sommes lever pour le saluer. Il a jeté un froid, sa femme tente de le raisonner. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir içi, et j'essaye de le faire comprendre à Hirako-Kun en lui donnant des petites tapes sous la table. Cette famille souffre déjà assez à quoi bon remettre le couteau dans la plaie. Ignorant sa femme il vient s'asseoir avec nous et peste contre le lycée LNS, la mère s'excuse et sort de table les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques minutes et un signe de tête d'Hirako-Kun pour que je monte, je dis vouloir aller aux toilettes situé au premier étage. Elle était donc là, à l'entrée d'une chambre.

_Vous êtes là, excusez mon mari il est à cran. C'est la chambre de Momo, je ne l'ai pas touché depuis son incident, ses devoirs sont toujours sur le bureau... Je fais juste la poussière… Je… Je veux que tout soit pareil le jour où elle reviendra, j'allume même sa bougie parfum pêche tout les dimanches.

_Hinamorie est une très belle fille, vous connaissiez ses fréquentations à part Toshiro. Enfin si elle avait un petit ami.

Elle me regarde avec des grands yeux alors je m'excuse de ma familiarité. Hirako-Kun en de bonne de m'envoyer interroger sa mère.

_ Vous savez, Momo a toujours été une fille souriante, sérieuse je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de comportement avec elle… Cependant j'ai noté un changement dans son attitude vers les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle demandé à sortir plus souvent, elle faisait le mur, resté scotché à son portable. Elle est devenue plus rêveuse, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle avait un petit ami. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en parlé pas pourtant elle avait l'habitude de se confier à moi… J'en ai parlé avec mon mari qui s'est tout de suite énervé il a refusé que j'en parle à la police par peur de l'image qu'il pourrait se faire de Momo.

_De peur que l'on ne la considère plus comme une victime, et que l'affaire s'ébruite…

Elle acquiesce en refermant la porte, nous redescendons rejoindre son mari et Hirako-Kun resté en bas, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à le calmer.

_Il est temps d'y aller, **dit il**, je te dépose à l'hôpital ! Quant à vous merci de vous être déplacé !

Au moment de partir Hirako-Kun prétend vouloir aller aux toilettes, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Nous l'avons attendu à la porte d'entrée, il revient tout sourire. Nous saluons une dernière fois les Hinamorie j'attend que leur voiture ne soit plus à porté de vue, avant de me retourner vers Hirako-Kun avec des yeux insistants comme pour le faire avouer une faute. Il soupire et me montre une clé.

_Ca te dit de faire un tour dans leur maison ! Fais pas cette tête c'est pas comme si tu n'avais enfreint la loi dernièrement. La frontière est mince entre le vol de voiture et l'effraction.

J'en été sur, il a en faite profiter du fait qu'on l'attendait tous dehors pour piquer un double des clés. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai déjà fait un pas dans le crime, et puis je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose. Nous sommes directement monté dans sa chambre, qui est vraiment très belle, la chambre dont toutes les filles rêvent avec cette agréable parfum de pêche. Nous fouillons tiroirs et armoires à la recherche du photo, un journal intime tout ce qui pourrait être un indice, en parlant des discussions que l'on a eu avec les parents respectives.

_ Le père n'est pas commode, il refuse de croire que sa fifille chérie ait eu un copain… Oho ! Mais que vois je bien caché dans une paire de chaussette, viens voir Hime… Une boite de douze préservatifs et il n'en reste que trois. Plutôt active la Momo.

C'est sur, je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise, je n'aimerai pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires. Hirako-Kun lui ne se gêne, il passe en revue tout ses sous vêtements !

_Oh regarde une carte avec un poème, on est tombé sur un romantique, zut c'est plein de Kanji que je ne connais pas…

_Hirako-Kun la couverture de la carte ! C'est le même symbole qu'elle a tatoué sur la cuisse.

_On dirait du muguet, alors ce tatouage a aussi son importance, il a un lien avec son mec ! Elle devait vraiment être accro !

Oui elle devait être amoureuse, dans ses cours il ya des cœurs partout. Hirako-Kun et moi avons trouvé un bracelet en or avec une inscription dessus en sinogramme, on n'a pas réussi à traduire, alors je l'ai prit en photo avec mon portable, j'ai trouvé un parfum hors de prix, et une écharpe qui semble être celle d'un homme. Comme nous sommes en hiver et que la nuit tombe plus vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des voisins qui auraient pu voir de la lumière dans la chambre d'Hinamorie, nous avons décidés de partir.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on a avancé, et qu'on peut commencer à faire le portait de son petit ami. Romantique et ayant les moyens…

_Ouep, mais romantique je sais pas trop… Tout les mecs le deviennent un peu à partir du moment où ils fréquentent une fille. Je demanderai à Toshiro s'il avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude dont parle sa mère.

Nous avons continué à marcher ensemble jusqu'à que je prenne un autre chemin, pour me rendre chez Grimmjow. Il a dut passer la journée à ranger son appartement, je me suis arrêter pour lui prendre quelque chose à mangé. Je suis surprise de constater qu'il a presque tout ranger il doit être crevé, je suis vraiment impressionné enfin jusqu'à que je remarque la facture salé concernant une équipe de nettoyage. En allant m'asseoir au salon je jette un coup d'œil à sa chambre étant donné qu'elle avait subit énormément de dégâts. Tiens…

_Tu as changé tout mes meubles !

_ Beh oui, ils les avaient tous démontés, la flemme de tout remettre en place. Ca te dis d'essayer le lit !

Sur ces mots il me prend dans ses bras et avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose je suis déjà sur son lit, et lui sur moi. Il est très rapide… On commence à s'embrasser tendrement c'est aussi magique que ce moment sur la plage sauf que je suis moins paniqué, tellement moins que je mets mes mains derrières sa tête, un changement d'habitude qui n'échappe pas à Grimmjow.

_Hey bien, tu ne reste plus de marbre quand je t'embrasse… Enfin, **dit-il en enlevant son teeshirt.**

Bien qu'il ait enlevé son teeshirt je ne l'ai pas repoussé alors agréablement surpris il a continué a m'embrasser. Quant à moi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler mes mains caressent son dos, jusqu'à revenir à sa nuque puis ses cheveux, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Au moment ou Grimmjow m'embrassait le cou on sonne à la porte, il râle et fait comme s'il n'entendait pas l'acharnement de son visiteur.

_Bon ok, je vire la personne et toi tu ne bouges surtout pas d'içi ! Pour une fois qu'elle a l'air d'accord !

Ouf sauvé par le gong, je rêve ou j'allais me laisser faire ? Tiens ces voix dans le salon, ce sont celles d'Hisagi et de Kira, je devrai peut être allé leur dire bonjour, mais comme Grimmjow est partit ouvrir torse nu, ils vont se faire des idées (pas totalement fausses) s'ils me voient sortir de la chambre et iront en parler à tout le monde. Mieux vaut rester là… Bon quant à moi qu'est ce que je fais ? La question ne se pose pas je m'en tiens au baiser. Sa chambre est vraiment plus belle, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai acheté de nouveaux meubles en une journée. Entre lui et Ulquiorra je me demande si LNS n'était pas plutôt un lycée de riche… En m'étalant sur le lit je sens quelque chose sous un coussin, curieuse je le lève et trouve un cadre photo. C'est pas vrai… C'est une photo de Grimmjow portant Harribelle sur ses genoux, tout les deux sont en train d'éclater de rire Grimmjow a de la glace sur le bout du nez, venant de celle d'Harribelle. Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux… Pourquoi Grimmjow garde t-il cette photo ? Sa chambre a été dévasté, il achète de nouveaux meubles mais garde cette photo… Je croyais qu'il ne la portait plus dans son cœur… La phrase d'Aizen-Sensei me revient en tête « _Je sais que sa réaction montre qu'il était très attaché à elle, même si il ne le montre pas_ ». Est-ce qu'il aime toujours ? En entendant Grimmjow essayant de virer Hisagi et Kira je la remets en place et sort de la chambre.

_Oh princesse, t'étais là ? Je vois on dérange fallait le dire Grimm, rigola Hisagi.

_Non pas du tout ! Vous pouvez rester diner, j'ai acheté une tonne de nourriture.

_Oh super on revient juste de voyage, on a pas eu le temps de manger, on a préféré venir lui apporter ses bagages, répondit Kira

Hisagi et Kira vont s'asseoir autour du kotatsu, Grimmjow me prend à part.

_Pourquoi tu les as invité ? Ca te dis pas de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé, on est pas obligé de le faire mais on peut s'amuser…

_Non ca ira, je me sens un peu patraque… Je reste diner et je rentrerai dormir… Chez moi

Grimmjow râle et va rejoindre ses amis autour de la table. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour oublier Kurosaki-kun, mais je commence a me demandé si je suis la seule à faire des efforts de ce côté là.

…

…

**LittleFly : aaaaaaaaaaH Avez vous vu le dernier scan de bleach? Ce qui ne les regarde pas ne lisez pas la suite!******

**Inoue : C'est bon? On peut spoiler?******

**LittleFly & Inoue : Aaaaaaah Ichigo est devenu trop trop trop trop beau avec les cheveux mi long et ce regard assuré! Je l'aime!******

**Inoue : Qu'est ce que tu as dit?******

**LittleFly : En faite vous savez pourquoi je me tâte autant avec celui qui finira avec Inoue, car je suis influencé par les AMV que je regarde c'est tout con, mais c'est vrai! Au faite il va bientôt y avoir les HS de bleach et ca va être énorme comme H.S j'en parlerai sur mon skyblog demain.****  
****Au revoir a tout le monde******


	24. Chapter 24 : Toi aussi tu m'a manqué

**Je ne suis qu'un gros caca de ne pas avoir publié pendant super longtemps, en plus le chapitre était écrit depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais j'ai eu des soucis d'ordinateur et Internet et en plus je suis vraiment trop prise par mes cours j'ai désormais plus de 20 heures de japonais par semaine en plus des cours que j'avais déja!******

**Je vous remercie des reviews que je continuais à recevoir, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ca m'a aussi culpabilisé de ne pas publier plus rapidement.******

**Il reste quelques pages à écrire dans le prochain chapitre, foi de LittleFly j'essayerai de le publier avant 15 jours. Quand je dis "Foi" ça me motive à fond****  
****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture****  
****Signé la très Désolée Littlefly******

** : **Grimmjow… Sentimental XD… Bon faut bien quelques fois qu'il montre qu'il a un cœur, ce sera très rarement et à sa façon. Merci pour le commentaire

**Jeff-La-Bleue :** Hey toujours au rendez vous ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Qu'est que tu racontes ? Aizen n'est pas un caca XD c'est The man ! Oui j'en suis fan !

**MissJaggerJack :** Oui elle a essayé de se défendre la pauvre Inoue, c'est sur qu'avec toi les Yakuzas n'auront pas fait long feu. Ou tu leur aurais dit « Grimm n'est pas là, on peut picoler en attendant » XD. MDR la transformation d'Aizen en papillon lui a enlevé tout son sex appeal. Bon Inoue ne sait pas réfugier chez lui, c'est Aizen qui a proposé (Mais Inoue qui dispose XD) Si ca se trouve elle va terminer avec lui… Thanks for the review.

**Anges907 :** Hello ! J'ai passé mes vacances à faire un peu le tour de l'Europe avec l'interail, un billet pour tous les trains en Europe. Je vous le conseille. Ensuite j'ai du bosser sniff ! Le couple finale Orihime X Grimm, tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre que ca va être dure. Merci pour le commentaire et vraiment désolé pour l'attente.

**Gun d'Ange : **Dés que j'ai vu ton message je me suis dit : « arrête de faire la fainéante et trouve un peu de temps pour publier, et répondre à ceux et celles qui te soutienne ». Ca m'a rebooster, merci. Alors que j'allais dormir car j'ai fini les cours à 21h arrivé à la maison vers les 22h.

**Sayu Chan :** Merci, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de celui-ci après avoir autant attendu. En faite je vois bien Aizen provoquer Grimmjow en disant qu'il a dormi avec Inoue. Vraiment désolé de l'attente et merci pour le soutient.

Merci encore pour les commentaires

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !**

Il fait froid, pourtant Zaraki-Sensei a décidé de nous faire sport dehors. Les filles font de l'endurance et les garçons du football. Ulquiorra n'a toujours pas repris les cours d'éducation sportive, au grand damne de son fan club qui venait souvent l'encourager quitte à rater leur cours. Comme Zaraki-Sensei est trop occupé à harceler les garçons au bout de deux tours de piste on décide de toutes se reposer. Rukia vient s'asseoir près de moi et me tend une bouteille d'eau.

_J'ai vu ton ami, Kaien Shiba le weekend dernier. J'ai un peu parlé avec lui, il a l'air cool ! Enfin pour le peu qu'on ait discuté…

_ Non tu as raison, Kaien est super gentil, attentionné et drôle. C'est un bon ami sur lequel on peut compter… Quoique un peu maladroit ! Puis il a toujours le sourire même quand ca ne vas pas !

_ A t'entendre parlé il est parfait… J'ai vu le café où il travaillait, ca te dirait d'aller y boire un verre un de ses quatre après les cours!

_Bien sûr ! Ces dernières semaines je le vois de moins en moins, en plus je lui dois un diner. Puis ca nous permettra de passer du temps ensemble !

Rukia sourit avant de s'en aller rejoindre d'autres filles de la classe. Vraiment Kaien donne une bonne impression partout où il va. C'est vrai qu'avec la description que je lui ai faite, il semble être l'homme parfait, quand on y pense cette description est le contraire de celle que je pourrai faire de Grimmjow… Grimmjow qui garde une photo de son ex copine sous son oreiller !

_Hey les filles, **cria Renji-Kun en courant vers nous**, Zaraki-Sensei m'envoie vous dire que si vous ne vous remettez pas à courir il vous garde pour la pause déjeuner !

Toutes les filles excepté moi se sont remises à courir avec la peur au ventre, Renji-Kun vient à ma rencontre.

_ Ce qu'elles sont naïves ! En faite je me suis fait expulser du jeu exprès, ce taré nous fait jouer avec une balle de cinq kilos ! Ah… Hier soir Shinji est passé chez moi, et m'a raconté comment c'était passé votre « infiltration » si je puis dire… Tu sais je pensais demander à Hisagi discrètement s'il sait quelque chose ! Hey tu m'écoutes, y a un souci ?

Je pouvais en parler à Renji-Kun, après tout quand on y pense cette année on était beaucoup plus proche.

_Hier soir j'étais chez Grimmjow, on était sur… Enfin passons les détails j'ai trouvé une photo de lui et son ex sous son oreiller.

_Oh je vois… Il l'avait peut être oublié. Moi ca m'arrive d'oublier une barre de chocolat sur…

_Il venait tout juste d'acheter le lit !

_Oh ! Ok… euh… Tu lui en as parlé.

_Non j'ai remis la photo sous son oreiller et j'ai fait comme si de rien était… Tu sais Renji-Kun je me trouve très égoïste, je ne devrai pas me plaindre. En faite je subis exactement ce que je lui ai fait subir… Au début quand je me suis mise à sortir avec lui c'était pour oublier Kurosaki-Kun, MAIS je l'avais prévenu. Alors j'ai fait des efforts pour m'investir dans la relation jusqu'à ne plus adresser la parole à Kurosaki-Kun aussi parce qu'il me prend pour une fille facile… Bref… En faite je me demande ce que je suis pour lui, une fille qui l'aide à patienter en attendant de se retrouver dans les bras de celle qui l'aime. Si c'est le cas il aurait pu me le dire depuis le début.

_Oula attention tu parles comme si tu étais jalouse. Ne me dis pas que tu commences vraiment à craquer pour lui ! Tu as vraiment oublié ce crétin de rouquin ?

_Beh… J'apprécie de plus en plus Grimmjow… Il m'arrive quelque chose de nouveau avec lui. Vraiment je me sens bien, malgré son côté injurieux, délinquant et j'en passe… Il arrive à me remonter le moral et à me faire sentir moins seule, je sens qu'à son contact je deviens un peu plus forte et que je muris. … Et… Je commence à éprouver de forts sentiments à son égard, et j'ai un peu peur de le perdre maintenant. Quant à Kurosaki-Kun il reste mon premier amour, mais je sais plus trop quoi en penser…

_Wouah ! J'en reviens pas toi et lui ! Excuse-moi, mais déjà jamais je n'aurai pensé que toi et ce type ca durerait aussi longtemps ! Bon allez lève toi, ca va bientôt sonner. Te tracasse pas avec ça, la meilleure chose à faire pour savoir où tu en es c'est d'en parler avec JaggerJack.

Renji-Kun a raison, mais j'aurai du mal à reprocher à Grimmjow d'être toujours attaché à Harribelle ! Ce serait vraiment injuste de ma part ! Rholala je crois que je suis bel et bien jalouse… Quand je repense à son sourire sur la photo GRRR. Pendant le reste de la semaine je suis rentrée avec Grimmjow sans jamais évoqué l'histoire de cette photo, j'ai fait comme si de rien était.

POV NORMAL

Comme la plupart des vendredis une bonne partie des terminales venant de LNS étaient collés après les cours, Grimmjow en faisait partie mais n'en avait que faire il alla rejoindre Inoue qui l'attendait à la sortie, sous les yeux des retenus à la fenêtre.

_Ils ont sont trop mignons ! Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux, **fit Matsumoto**.

_Quel gâchit, **répondit Hisagi.**

_Dé-Goû-tant, **articula Luppi**.

_Quel ennuis, **soupira Gin**. Franchement à quoi sert Aizen ! Je pensais m'amuser encore un peu… Hey beh non ! Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre comme un vrai couple ! Mmh qu'est ce que je pourrai faire ? Inoue ne se confie plus à moi, Grimmjow non plus, quand on y pense Aizen aussi il ne m'a rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Pff !

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à leur place quand Renji fit son apparition pour rendre un jeu vidéo à Hisagi, ils parlèrent un peu avant que le surveillant arrive.

_Au faite tu fais quoi demain, **lui demanda Hisagi.**

_Je dois voir Inoue, mais le soir je suis libre.

_Cool, on se fait une virée avec Kira ramène toi.

Renji accepta avec grand plaisir, les seuls fois où il voyait Hisagi c'était pendant les cours, des rares fois les après midi durant le weekend. Il sortait rarement le soir au grand damne de son parrain. Dès que Stark fit son apparition, Renji sortit de la salle. Ichimaru qui jusque là était effondré sur un bureau à l'autre bout de la salle alla s'asseoir près d'Hisagi.

_Ouhou c'est ton nouveau copain ? Tu as du mal à te faire des filles donc tu te rabats sur un mec de première !

_ Ouhou, **l'imita Hisagi**, Grimmjow te laisse tomber pour Inoue donc tu es obligé de venir nous faire chier à sa place !

_ Si tu te sens seul, je serai toujours là pour toi Gin-Gin, **se leva Luppi.**

_La ferme Luppi… Ce mec il est dans la classe d'Orihime. Ils s'entendent bien ?

_Beh wé il me semble, je crois que c'est sa meilleure pote et vice versa… Tu veux pas en venir aux faits ?

_Non je trouvais qui avait l'air intéressant…

_ Et après c'est moi que tu traites de gay ? T'es assez effrayant quand tu parle comme ça !

_Quoi Gin aurait craqué sur ce moche aux cheveux rouges ! **pleura Luppi.**

Stark qui ne pouvait plus dormir tenta calmer Luppi qui faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Samedi comme il était prévu Renji passa une partie de l'après midi chez Inoue pour des devoirs. Enfin Renji ne faisait que pester contre Aizen alors qu'Inoue virait au rouge en demandant de changer de sujet dès qu'elle entendait ce nom, ce comportement n'échappa pas à Renji qu'il l'avait observé toute la semaine. Il tenta d'en savoir plus, mais le seul résultat qu'il en tira était le mal aise de son amie.

_Bon vas y dis moi… Tu l'as surprit à faire des choses pas nettes ? Il a lâché une caisse quand tu étais dans le coin ! Tu le trouves mignon ?

Quand Inoue rougit de plus belle, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Quant à la pauvre rousse ne pouvant plus garder ça pour elle, elle se confia à Renji.

_Ok bon écoute… Ce que je vais te dire je l'ai dit à personne… Samedi j'ai eu des problèmes et j'ai du aller dormir chez Aizen-Sensei, le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans ses bras.

_Tu plaisantes ! T'as dormi chez ce mec ! Non… Non t'as dormi avec lui ! T'es folle ! Non c'est pas toi, ce prof est un pervers à dormir avec une élève ton mec avait raison ! Quand je pense que tu lui reproche de garder la photo de son ex alors que toi tu vas carrément dormir dans les bras d'un autre ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, te réveiller dans ses bras, dormir avec lui ! C'est un vieux, un prof…

_Attend c'était pas prémédité…

_Ecoute je dois y aller, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de ne pas te plaindre que JaggerJack ne soit pas honnête avec toi alors que tu l'es encore moins ! A plus.

Renji partit en claquant la porte sans avoir pu la laisser tenter de s'expliquer. Inoue ne lui en voulait pas car au fond d'elle c'était la chose qu'elle se reprochait le plus. Elle voulait se montrer honnête avec Grimmjow mais ne voulait pas le blesser, elle avait peur d'aborder certains sujets avec lui mais elle savait que leur relation ne mènerait à rien si elle continuait à tout garder pour elle. De son côté Renji savait qu'il avait été dure il le regrettait mais n'arriver pas à excuser le fait que son amie dort dans les bras d'un professeur, en particulier de ce professeur qu'il n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Le soir il alla rejoindre Kira et Hisagi dans le célèbre quartier de Shibuya, puis tout les trois se mirent à faire la tournée des bars, alors qu'il attendait cette sortie avec hâte, depuis sa dispute avec Inoue il y avait un gout amer à la soirée. Pendant que Kira alla chercher les boissons Hisagi en profita pour questionner Renji sur son attitude.

_Bah alors Renji t'en tire une tête. Tu t'amuses pas ?

_Non ! Enfin si je passe une superbe soirée, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs… Je me suis disputé avec Inoue avant de venir et je lui ai gueulé dessus, je m'en veux un peu… Mais bon changeons de sujet je sais que Lundi on se reparlera comme si de rien n'était.

_C'est sur cette fille n'est pas du genre à faire la tête, je suis sûr que ca ira ! Quand je pense que sur tous les mecs du lycée il a fallut qu'elle sorte avec Grimmjow, ca fout les boules !

_En parlant de ton ancien lycée, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ya une élève qui est encore dans le coma à cause de l'incendie !

_Oh Hinamorie Momo !

_Tu la connaissais ?

_ Elle était dans ma classe avec Matsumoto, on se parlait pas beaucoup ! Enfin… à quelques cours on rigolait bien tous les trois, puis je sais pas du jour au lendemain elle est devenu plus renfermé que d'habitude. En tout cas elle était sympa et mignonne.

_Mignonne… Intéressant, t'as pas sauté sur l'occasion ou elle avait déjà un copain ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Kira revint en compagnie de Gin. Celui-ci prit la seule chaise libre c'est-à-dire celle de Kira qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir assez d'autorité et de courage pour lui reprocher. Gin s'assit en face de Renji en leurs demandant de quoi ils parlaient.

_De Hinamorie, **râla Hisagi**, Putain qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est toi qui l'a ramené Kira ? Franchement…

_Je… Je… Je pouvais pas refuser, **se défendit Kira,** puis…

_Du calme n'en veut pas à Kira ce soir je paye les tournées, **dit il en tendant des billets.**

_T'es toujours la bienvenue mon frère, **se rétracta Hisagi en lui arrachant l'argent des mains**, Fallait venir plus tôt, accompagne moi Kira.

Alors que les deux se précipitèrent au comptoir, Gin se présenta à un Renji méfiant et frustré d'avoir été coupé pendant l'interrogatoire qu'il menait.

_Alors comme ça vous parlez de Hinamorie Momo… C'est marrant la dernière personne du lycée de Karakura à avoir tenté de se renseigner sur elle, c'est une très bonne amie à toi, Inoue Orihime ! Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse chez une inconnue dans le coma ?

_Rien du tout ! Notre conversation a dévié sur elle. Putain je rêve il m'a tout de suite repéré !

_ J'ai bien entendu le nom d'Inoue ? **Intervint Hisagi avec deux pintes**, il n'en a pas l'air mais Gin est de bons conseils si tu veux rapidement te réconcilier avec elle.

Renji tenta rapidement de changer de sujet, alors que Gin ne s'arrêta pas de sourire. Pendant le reste de la soirée alors que Renji ne voulait pas s'alcooliser comme ses Sempai, ce fut Gin qui le força à boire et à enchaîner les verres. Comme cette situation fut une première pour le rouquin il n'en fut pas longtemps pour qu'au bout d'une heure et demi il soit complètement saoule, c'est à ce moment que Gin se proposa de le raccompagner.

_T'es sur ? Non laisse je vais le faire… **tenta Kira.**

_Profitez du reste de la soirée je m'en occupe, regarde il y a un groupe de lycéenne qui ne demande qu'à être…

_BIIIIIIIP, **cria Kira rouge de honte**, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on…

Kira n'eut pas le temps de négocier qu'Hisagi le prit par le col en se précipitant vers les lycéennes, alors que Gin aida Renji à sortir du bar.

_Fallait pas me faire boire autant, je crois que je vais vomir !

_Wé beh retiens toi jusqu'à que tu arrive chez toi ! Bon dis moi pourquoi vous parliez de Momo ?

_J'ai pas le droit de te dire qu'on enquête sur elle, Shinji, Inoue et moi !

_Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Renji lui raconta tout, de son escapade à l'hôpital avec Inoue jusqu'à l'effraction de ses amis dans la maison de Momo. Il lui parla même de la raison de sa dispute avec Inoue à la demande de son Sempai.

_J'y crois pas, **s'exclama t-il partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement**, elle s'est endormi dans les bras d'Aizen, Grimm garde une photo de Haribelle, et ce Kurosaki semble toujours avoir sa place dans son petit cœur de princesse !

_Comment tu sais tout ca ?

_Laisse tomber, si c'est ta première cuite demain tu ne te rappellera de rien, tiens un remède efficace contre la gueule de bois ! Coup sec !

La fiole que lui tendit Gin n'était qu'autre du saké avec des somnifères, avec ceci Gin serait sur que le lendemain il aurait un énorme black out. Malheureusement Gin oublia un petit détail, Renji s'effondra directement et fut obligé de le porter jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Kira. Urahara lui ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir son filleul dans cet état.

_Oh moins il s'amuse… Je lui avais dit de se décoincer mais là… En tout cas désolé pour le dérangement… Voulez vous qu'on vous raccompagne en dédommagement de votre soirée qu'il a gâché ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ça ira. Sachez que Renji est un garçon très très intéressant ! Bonne nuit.

POV INOUE

Lundi en cour, pour détendre l'atmosphère Renji me raconte sa soirée de samedi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

_C'était pareil moi aussi pour ma première cuite, Ichimaru-Sempai et Matsumoto m'avaient forcé à boire. Tu pourras demander à Ulquiorra il semblerait que je sois de nature assez violente, et un agacante !

_ Un peu… **murmura Ulquiorra qui avait tout entendu**

_Wé c'est ce mec qui m'a fait picoler ! Ce terminal aux cheveux d'argent, par contre je ne sais pas trop quel genre de saoulard je suis… je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Mais bon je ne dois pas être violent Kisuke a dit qu'il semblait être content de m'avoir raccompagné.

_Tu sais Renji-Kun j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu as dit, je vais parler à Grimmjow. Je vais être sincère avec lui peut être que si je lui fais quelques confidences il se décidera à me parler de la photo.

_Bon Inoue et Renji, si ca continue je vais réellement vous séparer, **soupira Aizen-Sensei.**

Je suis la seule à m'excuser Renji-Kun le regarde de travers avec les sourcils froncé, ce qui étonne notre Sensei, je le supplie discrètement d'arrêter.

_C'est impossible, déjà que je le portai pas dans mon cœur mais là c'est pire ! Tout ce que je veux c'est lui fouttre mon poing dans la gueule !

Alors qu'est que ce sera quand je le dirais à Grimmjow ? Quelques jours après, la veille de la saint valentin, j'ai rejoint Grimmjow au quatrième étage juste avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Je ne savais pas comment venir au sujet alors j'ai respiré un grand coup et je me suis lancé.

_Tu sais ca fait déjà d'un mois et dix jours qu'on sort ensemble donc…

_Quoi ! On devrait s'offrir des cadeaux pour un petit mois ?

_Non t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler… Je me suis dit que pour que notre relation marche on se devait d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre…

_Abrège !

_Ok donc on va jouer un jeu, je vais te dire une confidence et toi aussi. Ce bracelet en or blanc est un cadeau d'Ulquiorra pour noël, et non ce n'est pas rien il a beaucoup de valeur pour moi… C'est comme s'il symbolisait notre amitié et elle me tient à cœur, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. A toi !

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu portes le bracelet qu'un autre mec t'offre et tu parle de lui comme si c'était ton mec ! Attend… En plus on était ensemble, non ? Ulquiorra est rentré bien après les vacances de noël.

_ Il ne savait pas qu'on était ensemble… Mais tu n'as pas comprit le but du jeu, tu dois me dire une confidence en échange et non pas des reproches ! Bon réessayons le soir de l'incident j'ai dormi avec Aizen-Sensei ! A toi !

Grimmjow se lève d'un coup, et me regarde d'un air meurtrier, ok cette solution n'étais pas la meilleure ! Il faut que je me rattrape !

_Je croyais qu'il t'avait juste raccompagné chez toi !

_Attend j'ai juste dormi dans la chambre d'ami et dès le matin je suis rentrée chez moi…Menteuse ! Mais j'ai pas le choix !

_Je vais le buter !

_Non je t'en supplie c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !

Grimmjow tente de se diriger vers la porte mais je me mets devant lui les mains sur le torse en le suppliant de ne pas faire de scandale. Au bout de dix minutes de longs échanges, je décide de le laisser seul, à détruire la salle tout en insultant Aizen-Sensei, et m'accusant d'être tout aussi coupable. Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas remarqué tout de suite que j'étais déjà partit. J'aurai mieux fait de m'en tenir à la première révélation, demain j'ai intérêt à lui faire de bons chocolats, Renji-Kun m'a déconseillé de faire le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais lors d'un pique nique l'an passé. Je me demande pourquoi.

Quoiqu'il en soit le soir après avoir fait mes devoirs, je vais faire les courses pour acheter les ingrédients manquants. Alors que je pensais à la nuit que j'allais passer aux fourneaux je percute maladroitement le garçon en face, trop occupé à m'excuser je constate bien après qu'il s'agit de Kurosaki-Kun. On se dit bonjour, sans plus il y a un silence gêné entre nous je comptais faire demi tour mais il me propose de faire les courses ensemble. C'est bizarre car pour une fois c'est lui qui tente de détendre l'atmosphère… C'est encore plus étrange car il parle de Grimmjow…

_ Des simples chocolats ? Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas ce fameux gâteau que tu avais fait l'an passé au pique nique.

_Le gâteau au chocolat, curry, artichaut, radis et beurre de cacahuète… C'est vrai qu'il était bon, mais Renji-Kun m'a déconseillé de le faire, c'est vrai que ca m'étonnerai que Grimmjow apprécie.

_Tu plaisante ! On l'avait tous mangé… Bon on est tous tombé malade après…Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera. Moi cette année je sens que Keigo va me refaire la blague de l'an passé même si il le nie, je sais que c'est lui qui m'avait offert des chocolats.

C'est normal qui le nie, l'année dernière c'est moi qui lui ai offert des chocolats, une carte devait y être mais je l'avais oublié chez moi comme une idiote, j'avais pas eu le courage par la suite de lui dire que ces chocolats venaient de moi. Kurosaki-Kun m'a accompagné jusque devant mon immeuble.

_Au faite je suis contente de te voir en dehors des cours car il y a une chose que je voulais te dire, mais je pense qu'intérieurement j'appréhendais ce moment… Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu à ton égard ces derniers temps. J'ai été en dessous de tout, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'excuser. Tu avais fait des efforts pour qu'on redevienne amis comme le jour de noël, et j'avais tout gâché ! Quand j'y pense t'accuser de sortir avec Renji, j'étais vraiment le débile de l'histoire ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

_Moi aussi, **souriais-je**, car tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Euh… Non ce que je voulais dire c'est… Tu vois… C'est notre entente qui m'a manqué… Faut que j'y aille à demain, **dis je en me précipitant vers les escaliers**.

_Attend Inoue… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! A demain !

Je cours chez moi ! C'est pas bon ça, c'est quoi ces battements dans mon cœur, en plus je suis toute rouge. Pense à Grimmjow ! Pense à Grimmjow Argh pourquoi je revois la scène de ce qu'il s'est passé à midi quand il s'est énervé. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire les chocolats et mon gâteau spécial pour Grimmjow.

POV NORMAL

Le lendemain, l'école entière allait vibrer aux sons de la saint de valentin, comme chaque année pour les garçons c'était un moyen de voir leur popularité auprès des filles. Sur le chemin Inoue n'hésita pas une seconde à donner à Ulquiorra les chocolats qu'elle avait mis dans paquet noir entouré dans d'un ruban vert.

_Bonne saint valentin Ulquiorra, **chantonna t-elle**, je préfère de les donner maintenant car je sens que ca va être la cohue au lycée.

Ulquiorra très étonné prit le paquet en se demandant quelle recette inimaginable avait t'elle confectionner.

_ Tu me diras ce que tu veux pour le White day !

_Voyons Ulquiorra, si je t'offre des chocolats c'est par amitié je n'attends rien en retour… Et puis ce serait bizarre que tu m'offres quelque chose pour le White Day, c'est plutôt le rôle de Gri… Bon on se dépêche on va être en retard !

Ulquiorra devina qu'elle voulait dire Grimmjow, comme Inoue l'avait prévu quand il ouvrit son casier une dizaine de petits paquets de chocolat lui tomba dessus ! Alors qu'il comptait les laisser par terre Inoue lui jeta un regard lui faisant comprendre que ca ne se faisait pas, alors il les ramassa un à un et les jeta au fond de son sac.

_Les mecs je crois que cette année pas besoin d'attendre toute la journée pour savoir qu'Ulquiorra va gagner, **pleura Keigo**, alors Ichigo t'en as reçu toi ouvre vite ton casier !

_ J'en ai rien à faire de la saint valentin !

_Oui tu sais pourquoi tu en as jamais à cause de ce froncement perpétuel de sourcil, tu n'iras pas loin comme ça !

Ichigo referma son casier sans se soucier de son ami son regard se posa sur Inoue qui aidait Ulquiorra à ramasser son butin de la matinée. Quand elle se releva leurs regards se croisèrent, timidement Inoue leva la main pour le saluer, Ichigo lui rendit son salut par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Gin qui était à l'entrée avait assisté à la scène et sa tête ne cessait de pivoter de gauche à droite en se disant que ce Renji n'avait pas si tort ! Quant à la principale concernée elle distribua des chocolats pour Renji, Matsumoto, Hirako, Ishida, Sado, Hisagi, Toshiro et Kira tous furent étonné que ses chocolats soient bons. A midi elle rejoignit Grimmjow en le prévenant à qui d'autre elle en avait offert.

_Tu sais un instant j'ai eu peur que tu dises Aizen… Bon file moi ce gâteau, au moins j'ai un truc différent des autres.

A la première bouchée ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, Inoue le sourire aux lèvres lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Il mit sa main devant la bouche se retenant de tout recracher, jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le lavabo à l'autre bout de la salle. Là Grimmjow se mit à vomir quant à Inoue son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow vomissait, elle ne cessa de s'excuser tout en reculant vers la porte jusqu'à que Gin l'arrêta dans sa progression. Elle ne lui prêta aucune intention s'inclina une énième fois avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Il s'approcha de Grimmjow qui rinçait le robinet, lui demandant ce qui se passé ici, Grimmjow lui désigna le gâteau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Wouah il a l'air délicieux, je peux t'en piquer un morceau.

_Je te le déconseille, cette salope… Cette salope a essayé de m'empoisonner avec son gâteau de merde.

_Attend tu parle bien de Hime-Chan ?

_Elle m'a fait bouffer cette espèce de merde, j'ai même vomi ce que j'avais mangé hier !

_Oh je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait t'empoissonner ! C'est juste qu'elle a de drôle de gouts ! En tout cas vu la tête qu'elle faisait je crois que tu l'as vexé !

_Comment on peut manger un truc pareil ? Pire comment a-t-elle transformé un gâteau au chocolat en bouffe pour chien ?

Avant que Gin ne puisse répondre Luppi débarqua dans la salle en criant

_Byakuya-Sensei, je vous ai trou… Ah ce n'est que vous les moches !

_Hey Luppi je te cherchais, **dit Gin**, tu n'as rien pour moi, comme des chocolats de luxe en provenance de Belgique.

_Wé c'est ça tu peux courir, cette année je les offre à Byakuya… **répondit-il en fermant la porte.**

_Quoi ! J'ai été remplacé par un prof, par un mec plus vieux ! Oh ca fait mal ! Je peux désormais rejoindre ton club ?

_ Connard ! Tu m'étonne qu'il se lasse, il te court toujours après, fait tout pour te faire plaisir et toi tu l'envoie chier !

_Tiens ca me rappelle quelqu'un ! Toi aussi si tu fais pas gaffe la princesse ira faire des gâteaux pour d'autres mecs… Je sais pas comme pour un Emo, ou ce rouquin ! Bon tu vas faire quoi de ce truc?

En attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur les élèves continuaient de profiter de leur pause du midi. Inoue, elle, depuis qu'elle était revenue resta assise la tête fourré dans ses bras. Grimmjow débarqua dans la salle le gâteau à la main, il le posa sur son bureau.

_Putain elle a vraiment l'air vexé ! Bon regarde !

Grimmjow fourchette à la main se mit à prendre une énorme part , s'efforçant de ne pas tout recracher, puis continua jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien, devant les yeux effaré d'Inoue, Renji, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et quelques autres élèves de la classe.

_ Y avait quoi dedans, **demanda t-il le visage tout vert.**

_Beh tout pour faire un gâteau au chocolat, avec du curry des artichauts, du radis et du beurre de cacahuète.

_ Elle lui a pas fait ce gâteau, **se dit Renji**, ouah et ce mec a tout bouffer, RESPECT ! Il ne reverra sûrement pas le jour mais RESPECT !

Grimmjow se mit à sa hauteur passa une main derrière sa tête et s'approcha de son oreille.

_Peu importe ce que c'est… Je veux être le seul mec à qui tu feras la cuisine !

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue puis sortit de la classe en se disant qu'il avait peut être surestimé son système digestif. Inoue souriante se tourna toute rouge vers la fenêtre.

_Hey beh, ce type a du cran ! Pour avoir mangé tout son gâteau il doit vraiment l'apprécier, **pensa Ichigo.**

A la fin des cours à la demande de son amie Rukia, Inoue et elle allèrent boire un verre au café de Kaien. Toutes deux s'assirent au comptoir où Inoue remit des chocolats à son ami le serveur.

_Wouah ! Merci princesse ! Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurai. Grimmjow est au courant, je peux le faire chier avec ?

_ Pas trop quand même, puis c'est la moindre des choses… Par contre je termine vite mon chocolat j'ai pas mal de chose à faire !

_ Déjà attend je termine aussi, **fit Rukia en soufflant sur son chocolat.**

_Non Kuchiki ne te précipite pas pour moi, Kaien te tiendra compagnie… Au faite si tu pouvais donner ces chocolats à ton frère. Je pouvais pas lui donner au lycée ça aurait été inconvenable et mal vu.

_C'est sûr ! Si seulement ce terminal qui s'habille comme une fille avait pu suivre ton exemple…

Inoue sourit et bu rapidement sa boisson.

_ Ne bois pas si vite tu vas t'étouffer, **s'agita Kaien.**

Rukia regarda Kaien faire le tour du comptoir rejoindre Inoue. Il resta près d'elle une main sur lui tapotant délicatement le dos l'empêchant de s'étouffer, elle soupira discrètement. Inoue resta quelques minutes avant de partir les laissant ses deux amis.

_Hum… En faite, **commença Rukia**, j'ai quelque chose pour toi pour te remercier de m'avoir remonté le moral la dernière fois, **dit elle en lui tendant un paquet**. Ce sont des chocolats.

_Ah merci fallait pas ! Tiens une pâtisserie c'est la maison qui régale.

_ Vous vous entendez super bien toi et Inoue ! Vous connaissez d'où ?

_Je suis le voisin de son idiot de mec ! Ahalalala j'aurai du lui demander bien avant de sortir avec moi… Argh faut que je me sorte cette idée de la tête c'est une lycéenne.

Rukia sourit tristement, mangea rapidement la pâtisserie et rentra chez elle. Du côté du lycée Ichigo venait de finir le ménage dans la classe il alla vers son casier récupérer ses chaussures quand il y vit un petit paquet, il pensa directement à Keigo en pensant que c'était une encore de ses blagues. Mais cette fois ci un mot plié y était scotché au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, Gin surgit sur le côté pour lui enlever.

_ « _Bonne saint valentin, amicalement Inoue Orihime, ce sont aussi des chocolat de réconciliation _», hey bien écoute bien ton Sempai, Kurosaki, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois entrer en jeu. Laisse les choses allaient, la roue tourne BYE BYE.

Gin lui rendit le mot, laissant Ichigo incrédule à ce qu'il venait de se passer et à ce qu'il venait de dire, il reporta son attention sur le paquet cadeau qui lui rappelait celui de l'an passé.

_Keigo avait toujours nié que c'était de sa part… Ce serait Inoue qui m'a offert des chocolats l'an passé ? Et qu'est ce que ce type de terminal voulait dire ?

POV INOUE

Après l'incident de son appartement et la saint valentin, il clair de constater que Grimmjow et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup plus rapprochés. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de travailler le dimanche pour passer la journée et la soirée chez lui ce qui n'a pas été au goût de Muramusa-San… En faite en sortant du travail le samedi je vais directement chez lui, le rejoindre dormir au lit, (si il est là) et j'y reste jusqu'au lundi matin. J'ai même droit à de la place pour mes affaires dans son armoire. Quant à la photo d'Harribelle sous son oreiller il l'a enlevé, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler même si je me pose des questions : peut être qu'il sait que je l'ai vu et l'a enlevé pour éviter de s'expliquer, est ce qu'il l'a jeté ? Ou simplement caché ?

Comme je ne voulais plus lui caché des choses, au début je comptai arrêter de travailler au club d'hôtesse pour de bon mais à chaque fois que l'on discuter d'un sujet, j'en concluais d'un endroit ou d'une activité à faire pendant cet été… Une liste spéciale que je gardais tout le temps avec moi.

_Je rêve t'as jamais bougé de Karakura ! T'allais jamais en sortie au collège.

_Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies au collège, je me disais que je n'allais pas passer un bon moment !

_Ah je vois t'étais un souffre douleur… Cet été s'annonce cher vaut mieux que je commence à économiser…

_Ne t'inquiète pas je payerai la moitié…

_Tu plaisantes avec ton boulot de garde morveux ! Laisse je me chargerai de toutes les dépenses c'est le rôle de ton mec.

Je ne lui ai pas dit que je gagnais en une soirée trois fois plus qu'un professeur pouvait gagner en une journée. Travailler au bar deux fois par semaine était amplement suffisant pour vivre alors je me suis dit que je lui ferai la surprise le jour du départ.

La fin du second semestre approche, Renji-Kun et moi profitant de l'interclasse, bavardons devant l'entrée de la salle.

_ Ca te dis de m'accompagner chez Hisagi après les cours, il devait me ramener le livre que j'ai oublié chez lui mais il est malade.

J'accepte sans aucune hésitation, pauvre Hisagi…. Donc après les cours on a tenté de se rendre chez lui avec quelques fruits achetés sur le chemin. Mais les indications de notre Sempai n'étant pas claires on s'est perdu. Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule en me demandant ce que je cherche… C'est Ichimaru-Sempai ! Génial il ne manquait plus que lui, bon au moins il nous a aidé à trouver la maison d'Hisagi, et s'est littéralement invité chez lui. On se retrouve tous dans sa chambre assis autour de la table avec une tasse de thé gentiment offert par sa mère, dès qu'elle est retourné au salon Hisagi a rallumé la télé et a filé une manette à Renji.

_Ta mère est toujours aussi belle, **dit Ichimaru-Sempai**, bon pas aussi sexy que celle de ce crétin de Luppi, mais elle a…

_Parle pas de ma mère comme ça espèce de pervers ! En plus qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_ Pourquoi autant d'hostilité ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça samedi au bar…

_ Ah wé à propos on avait pas terminé notre conversation sur Hinamorie, tu voulais savoir quelque chose d'autre Renji.

Hisagi dit ca d'un ton naturel alors qu'il est fixé sur la télé. Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu en parler avec lui si Ichimaru-Sempai n'était pas dans le coin. Renji-Kun regarde dans ma direction, avec un regard discret j'essaye de lui faire comprendre de ne surtout pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec Ichimaru-Sempai dans le coin… Pourtant à notre grande surprise c'est Ichimaru-Sempai qui répond à sa place.

_Vous ne l'avez jamais vu n'est ce pas ? Tu as une photo de classe Hisagi ?

S'il savait qu'on l'avait déjà vu et pratiquement nue… Hisagi ralant sort de son tiroir une tonne de feuille, et me passe une photo de classe datant de la seconde, elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Tiens il y a aussi Hisagi et Matsumoto sur la photo, ils ont bien changé Matsumoto a les cheveux plus court et Hisagi n'a pas ses trois cicatrices sur le visage. Ichimaru-Sempai le pousse pour qu'il nous en sort une plus récente.

_Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

C'est entre deux livres qui trouve une photo il me la passe et retourne se déchaîner sur sa manette. C'est pas vrai !

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, **demande Ichimaru-Sempai tout sourire.**

_Son professeur principal était Aizen-Sensei !

Renji-Kun laisse sa manette de côté et m'arrache la photo des mains. Il faut qu'on se calme notre réaction est beaucoup trop suspecte. Renji-Kun tente par tous les moyens de sauver la face.

_Beh il avait déjà l'air d'un gringalet avant…

J'ai bien dit « Tenter »… Hisagi trop occuper à gagner la course ne nous prête aucune attention tant mieux, quant à Ichimaru-Sempai il reste fidèle à lui-même il sourit en sortant quelques blagues. Nous restons encore une demi heure chez lui, avant de rentrer tous les trois par le même chemin, ce qui m'étonne pour Ichimaru-Sempai au dernière nouvelle il n'habite pas vers chez nous. Après que Renji-Kun soit rentré, Ichimaru-Sempai qui jusque là ne parlait que de ma relation avec Grimmjow a brusquement changé de sujet.

_Donc tu enquêtes toujours sur Hinamorie Momo. Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à Aizen…

_ Oh non… Je veux dire, je vais pas aller parler de ça avec lui. Qu'est ce que je lui poserais comme question ? Surtout en quoi il peut m'aider.

_Beh c'était son professeur principal… C'est le genre de prof qui se soucie de ses élèves, qui fait attention à eux tu es bien placé pour le savoir…

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Rien ! Tu es son élève et tu dois savoir a quel point il s'implique dans son rôle de prof ! A quoi tu pensais ? Bref tu peux commencer par lui parler d'Hinamorie discrètement…

On dirait que j'ai pas trop le choix Ichimaru-Sempai, m'a conseillé de ne pas en parler à Grimmjow. C'est vrai que tout vas bien en ce moment entre nous, je ne veux rien lui cacher mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

La semaine suivante se déroule pendant les examens de fin de trimestre. La veille des résultats et de la réunion parent professeur pour la remise des bulletins je suis partie dormir chez Grimmjow, nous sommes tout les deux vautrés sur le canapé bras dessus bras dessous à regarder la télé. Cette année la réunion tombe pile le jour du white day, je me demande s'il s'en souvient.

_ Au faite, les terminales doivent parler de leur avenir avec leur professeur principal et les parents ! Est-ce que ton père sera là ?

_J'en sais rien… Et qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?

_Beh c'est évident, **dis je me dégageant de ces bras**, je devrai peut être le rencontrer. Après tout ca fait trois mois que l'on sort ensemble ! Trois mois ! Pourtant je ne sais rien de toi…

_Rho je sens que cette conversation va mal tourné.

_C'est vrai tu ne me parles jamais de toi… mais peut être que je suis trop enthousiaste pour rien. Que sont trois petit mois en comparaison à une année entière avec Harribelle ?

Grimmjow soupire en penchant sa tête en arrière, il met ses mains derrière ma nuque et me rapproche de lui.

_ Fais pas cette tête les trois mois que j'ai passé avec toi sont incomparable avec l'année où j'étais avec Harribelle…

_Beh oui c'est normal une année entière…

_C'est tellement mieux, **me coupa t-il**, en seulement trois mois j'ai été un millier de fois plus heureux et tranquille que dans tout une vie avec l'autre cinglée. Entre toi et moi c'est différent, il a quelque chose de plus vrai et surtout moins toxique. Hey ! Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer !

C'est vrai que j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais simplement parce que je suis heureuse et je me sens tellement bien et surtout je suis rassurée. Grimmjow me bise délicatement chaque joue rougie, et se met à m'embrasser en me faisant peu à peu allonger entièrement sur le canapé. Son corps sur moi, ses mains baladeuses, je me surprends même à l'aider à enlever son tee shirt. Avant que ca n'aille plus loin je prends son visage dans mes mains.

_At… Attend Grimmjow, malgré le fait que pour l'instant on ne connaisse pas tout l'un de l'autre… C'est parce que tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut que je me sens de mieux en mieux avec toi et que je t'aime !

Grimmjow se redresse d'un coup, et ouvre grand les yeux ce qui montre d'avantage leurs couleurs bleus.

_Quoi !

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire. Euh… Je… Enfin… Je t'apprécie beaucoup… Ce… Tu vois… C'est que je ressens vraiment… Comment dire… J'éprouve de forts sentiments à ton égard…

_Wouah, **lâche t-il**, Bah c'est cool ! Je te remercie.

_De… De rien.

_J'ai oublié je dois passer chez Kaien,** il** **se relève complètement et se dirige vers la porte**, tu devrais aller dormir tout de suite, demain sera une grosse journée.

Grimmjow sort de chez lui très précipitamment, et reviens trois secondes plus tard récupérer son tee shirt avant de repartir en courant Ok… Je vais faire ma toilette et va au lit les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_ « _Bah C'est cool ! Je te remercie._ » Ok ! Comment veut il que je dors après ça ?

…

…

**Littlefly : J'espère que vous avez aimé, sinon je me tire une balle, attendre autant de temps pour s'apercevoir que le chapitre craint...******

**Inoue : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Grimmjow?******

**LittleFly : C'est un mec le "Je t'aime" Le font flipper. Je reçois pas mal de reviews ou de message privé qui me demandent qui va casser la gueule d'Aizen. Comme j'aime son personnage dans le manga, il est possible qu'il soit le genre de type Intouchable dans ma fiction aussi. J'ai une scène en tête avec lui, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra et bien sûr Inoue, faut que je la travaille mais ça serait dans le chapitre 26. Sinon une question est ce que vous voulez qu'Ulquiorra ai son tatoo numéro 4 sur le torse?******

**Ulquiorra: Bien sur ca montre mon rang. Attend ca veut dire qu'on va me voir torse nu?******

**Grimmjow : Si il a son tatoo moi aussi je veux le mien!******

**LittleFly : Bon je vous dis à bientôt ! Je vais m'auto fouetter pour me faire pardonner.******

**Gin : Sado maso va!****  
**


	25. Chapter 25 La pause

**Hey hey **

**Je prends encore du temps à publier, mais je pense toujours à ma fic en cour ou dans les transports en commun, ce qui fait que j'ai trouvé une superbe idée pour l'évolution des rapport entre Inoue Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Je vais pas en dire plus. Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup.**

****

** : **Encore merci pour le commentaire^^ J'essaye de publier rapidement mais j'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment.

**Jeff-La-Bleue :** Des scènes de nus, non mais… Vous vous trompez de fic ! Attendez encore un chapitre et peut être je dis bien peut être qu'il y aura un peu plus d'érotisme.

**MissJaggerJack :** LOL en mode Boulet, et encore c'est pas fini XD. Inoue a un peu modifié la vérité. Que fera Grimmjow quand il apprendra que sa copine à dormi en kimono dans les bras d'Aizen. (A dire vrai j'en sais rien XD) Donc tu trouve le tatoo d'Ulquiorra stylé ^^, faut dire moi aussi et j'ai adoré le moment dans le manga et l'anime où on découvre qu'il est le numéro 4. Tiens… Pourquoi pas Inoue et Aizen pour sa première fois ? Muahahahah

**Anges907 : **Thanks pour le commentaire, merci de me rassuré sur la lenteur a laquelle je publie les chapitres. Moi je vais faire en sorte qu'Aizen remonte dans les grâces d'Inoue, je l'aime trop quand je pense que c'était censé être THE couple de la fiction. J'aime aussi le GrimmHime mais plus je réfléchis à la fin de l'histoire plus…. AAAAH j'en dis trop XD.

**Gun d'Ange : **Tu m'as pas forcé la main au contraire j'ai apprécié ! Foi de LittleFly je ne vous lacherai pas en route j'ai trop de chose à développer avec des personnages comme Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Haribelle. Quant à Rukia… Suspense si ca se trouve c'est juste un coup de cœur de lycéenne ca passera peut être.

**Sayu Chan :** Ca va la perverse MDR ! Bon ok il y aura du Lemon promis juré XD. Je pense que ma fic sera terminé à la fin de l'année de première d'Inoue, sachant que dans ce chapitre on est fin mars. Je ne suis pas du tout sûr mais je dirai 7 ou 8 chapitres mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr. Déjà la on va voir qu'Inoue va faire une petite découverte qui va l'avancer dans l'enquête sur Hinamorie.

**Orihime-Sama : **Deux commentaires en une journée je me devais de bouger mon cul XD. Beh on peut dire que Rukia va ressentir ce qu'Inoue a ressentit quand elle était avec Kurosaki-Kun.

Merci encore pour les commentaires et oui ne vous inquiétez pas Un jour il y aura du Lemon XD.

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**La pause**

Le lendemain matin, je suis partie avant Grimmjow qui dormait encore. Il était revenu très tard dans la nuit sans faire aucun bruit, alors que je faisais semblant de dormir. Il n'a pas cherché à me prendre dans ses bras comme il a l'habitude de le faire. « _Ok c'est cool je te remercie_ ». Je me suis répété cette phrase et j'ai revu la scène de sa fuite chez Kaien un millier de fois cette nuit, en décortiquant chacun de ses mouvements. Résultat j'ai une tête horrible et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger cela, je suis à peine coiffée, j'ai des cernes et mon uniforme est négligemment porté, pourtant c'est dans cet état que je me dirige vers l'école. Je rencontre Ulquiorra sur le chemin, dés qu'il me voit il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_ Tu as dormi dans une essoreuse ou quoi ?

J'essaye de m'arranger les cheveux grâce aux reflets des vitres de voiture, mais j'abandonne rapidement. Quand on arrive en classe je me dis que j'aurai vraiment du faire un effort en ce qui concerne mon apparence, étant donné les regards que je dois subir. Byakuya vient ensuite pour nous faire cour, comme il a refusé que la réunion empiète sur ses heures de cours elle a été reporté l'après midi, résultat on va devoir passer la journée de samedi à l'école. Vers midi les parents commencent à affluer dans les couloirs de l'école, après avoir mangé avec Ulquiorra dans un coin tranquille nous retournons devant notre salle où Aizen-Sensei doit recevoir chaque parent et élève. Ulquiorra ne se rapproche pas davantage et s'adosse au mur, je fais de même avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'à atterrir par terre soupirant.

_Ton père n'est pas là ?

_Manquerait plus que ça ! Je lui ai demandé de s'arranger avec Aizen-Sensei pour que je puisse récupérer mon bulletin seul. Et toi ? Tu n'as ramené personne ?

_J'ai une tante à Okinawa, mais je n'allais pas la faire déplacé pour un bout de papier.

_Pas d'autres proches ?

_Ils m'aident juste parfois financièrement, mais ne me portent pas trop dans leur cœur, **rigolais-je.** Au faite je ne sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué comment les parents regardent dans cette direction, nous, les étudiants venus seuls. J'ai beau affronter ces regards depuis le collège je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

_ Oui je connais ça, avec un mélange d'air désolé et de méfiance… Sauf que contrairement à toi je m'y suis fait, avec le temps on passe au dessus de tout ça.

Ulquiorra… Pour toi aussi j'en suis sûr que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, et pourtant tu arrives à aller de l'avant. Soudain une dispute éclate vers les escaliers, tout les regards sont désormais porté dans cette direction quand apparaît Kurosaki-Kun et son père en pleine bagarre. Son père arrive à se retirer de son emprise et court dans notre direction, je me relève rapidement pour le saluer.

_INOUE-SAN ! COMMENT CA VA ? JE NE T'AVAIS PAS VU DEPUIS LE SOIR DE NOËL ! OH TU ES ACCOMPAGNEE !

_Arrête de crier ! Tu me fous la honte, **arriva Kurosaki-Kun.**

_Je vous présente Schiffer Ulquiorra il est dans notre classe.

_Quoi c'est toi qui es arrivé premier ! Bravo tu les choisis bien Inoue, quoique un peu maigrichon et pâle ! Faut manger fiston, **dit il en lui claquant dans le dos.**

Ulquiorra a grand ouvert les yeux puis a foudroyé du regard Kurosaki-San, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer il a été appelé par Aizen-Sensei pour prendre rapidement son bulletin. Il en a valait mieux ainsi…

_Beh dis donc il est pas très joyeux ton fiancé.

_Arrête le vieux ils sont juste amis, c'est pas lui son copain. Sinon ca va Inoue t'as grave mauvaise mine.

_Idiot ca ne se dit pas même si c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression qu'elle a dormi dehors ! Fils indigne qui t'as donc élevé ?

_Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ce que tu viens de dire est vingt fois pire.

J'avais oublié a quel point leur dispute pouvait être si intense. Faut vraiment que j'aille me refaire une santé je peux pas être dans cet état pour les portes ouverte ou Soi-Fong va me tomber dessus. Ulquiorra sort au bout de deux minutes puis c'est à mon tour, Aizen-Sensei m'ayant fait passé avant les parents je m'attire les regards et remarques désobligeantes de ces derniers. Il me fait asseoir juste en face de son bureau, m'expliquant qu'il ne peut me remettre mon bulletin si un responsable n'est pas avec moi ou n'a pas téléphoné pour me permettre de récupérer le bulletin seule comme l'a fait le père d'Ulquiorra.

_Votre bulletin est excellent s'en est même étonnant avec ce qui vous est arrivé ce trimestre, je parle de vos fréquentations bien sûr. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerai parler à un de vos responsables. Puis que vous ait t-il arrivé pour que vous arriviez dans un tel état ?

Rho mais qu'est ce qu'il a mon état! C'est mon uniforme, c'est mon visage juste avec une mine horrible mais ca reste moi ! Je suis si horrible que ça ? Dites moi de rentrer ca serait plus simple ! On frappe à la porte Aizen-Sensei s'excuse et va ouvrir pendant que je reste assise luttant avec moi-même pour ne pas m'avachir sur le bureau. Je ne sais pas à qui il parle, sûrement un parent qui désirerait passer maintenant. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à que j'entende le bruit des getas par terre, je me retourne vivement

_Urahara-San !

_Bonjour Orihime-Chan on dirait que je tombe bien, **dit il en s'asseyant près de moi**, tu as bien écrit mon nom pour personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence je me trompe ?

_Non vous avez raison.

_Donc il ne semble y avoir aucun problème de ma présence ici. Puis ca me changera des vieilles notes d'Abarai.

Urahara-San se retourne vers Aizen-Sensei qui est toujours à la porte en lui faisant de signe de s'approcher de nous avec son éventail. Il lève les yeux au ciel ferme la porte et nous rejoint. Il fait glisser mon bulletin vers Urahara

_ Inoue a vraiment de bonnes notes mais…

_ Alors pourquoi la saoulé en lui demandant de ramener un adulte Aizen ?

Aucune forme de politesse… C'est bizarre venant de la part d'Urahara-San.

_Mais il y a un réel changement dans son comportement elle a arrêté le Kyudo qui était bénéfique pour son dossier, elle est toujours en train de rêvasser. Bavarde beaucoup avec votre filleul Renji pendant les cours. Et les personnes qu'elle fréquente ne sont pas très recommandé dont son petit ami. Elle est même descendu de la troisième place à la quatrième au classement des élèves de première, elle a été mêlé à une histoire de vol de voiture et…

Urahara-San fronce les sourcils se tourne vers moi en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

_ De la troisième à la quatrième place ! Comment expliquez-vous cela jeune fille, **dit il en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.**

_Si vous ne prenez pas cette entrevue au sérieux on peut arrêter, **soupire Aizen-Sensei**

_Excusez moi, bon en ce qui concerne le Kyudo, **demanda Urahara-San**

_Beh, je n'avais pas trop le temps d'y aller ni l'envie au fil des semaines. Je m'y sentais plus à ma place.

_Et ces amis « non fréquentable » ?

_Ils sont très gentils quand on les connait, le vol de voiture n'avait rien avoir avec eux !

_Je crois que tout est dit, **fit Urahara-San**, elle continuera à fréquenter les personnes et le garçon qu'elle a envie. Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est avec eux. Orihime n'est pas une fille stupide, si elle sait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle arrêterait de s'en approcher. C'est comme avec le Kyudo non ? Bon l'entrevue est fini je suppose… Je vais récupérer le bulletin d'Abarai par la même occasion, et puis je connais le discours à son sujet.

Urahara-San se lève et se dirige vers la porte je le suis après avoir été la seule à m'être incliné auprès de mon Sensei qui semble avoir été agacé par l'attitude d'Urahara-San pendant tout l'entretien. Une fois dans la cour il me passe mon bulletin.

_N'écoute pas les conseils de ce professeur. Fais comme tu le sens et à ton rythme. Par contre au prochain trimestre je veux te revoir dans le top trois.

Je m'incline pour le remercier, il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va. Quant à moi je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, Grimmjow n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'attendre ou pas, son père sera sûrement là. Je suis complètement perdu quand je pense qu'hier je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, chose que je n'avais jamais dite à un garçon. Il m'a simplement répondu « _C'est cool, je te remercie _». Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel regard, qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur et qui disait « _fiche le camp tant que tu peux_ ». Il n'a même pas cherché à m'embrasser bien au contraire il a rapidement ôté ses mains avant de fuir. Rien que d'y penser je déprime encore plus. Ou est t-il ? En cherchant un endroit pour m'asseoir, mon regard se pose sur Ulquiorra, assit tranquillement dans son coin, je décide de le rejoindre.

_Je te croyais partit depuis longtemps.

_ J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. C'est le white day aujourd'hui, **répond t- il en cherchant dans son sac**, je n'ai pas oublié alors arrête de faire cette tête.

_Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je ne suis pas bien. C'est Grimmjow…

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai versé quelques larmes, je me suis assise près de lui le visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état ? La vérité c'est que j'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne m'aime pas. Comment j'en suis arrivé à ressentir autant de sentiments pour lui ?

_ Je rêve elle pleure ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? N'a-t-elle aucune honte de se comporter de la sorte ? Qu'est ce que cet imbécile de voyou lui a encore fait ? J'ai oublié j'ai quelque chose à faire… Tu vas rester içi ?

_Oui je vais continuer à attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez moi…

Ulquiorra est partit en y repensant il était sur le point de me parler du white day… J'ai du le faire fuir à cause de l'état dans lequel je me suis mise devant lui. Connaissant Ulquiorra il ne doit pas être à l'aise avec ce genre d'attitude. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai pas bougé de ma place voyant les parents défilés toute l'après midi. J'ai vu la mère de Luppi, une vraie beauté, grande mince avec de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille, une démarche élégante et un air hautain, tous les pères se retournent à son passage. Pour faire passer le temps je sors la feuille de toutes les choses que je dois faire avec Grimmjow cet été, alors que je me demande si nous allons vraiment tout faire, mon nom résonne dans la cour. C'est Renji-Kun accompagné de Hirako-Kun et Kurosaki-Kun.

_Orihime-Chan qu'est que tu fais assise toute seule, **demanda Hirako-Kun en s'asseyant près de moi**, c'est quoi cette feuille gribouillé ?

_Non ce n'est rien, **dis je en la fourrant dans mon sac**, je vous croyais partit depuis longtemps.

_On est tombé sur Ukitake-Sensei, **répondit Renji-Kun**, qui nous a demandé de l'aider à transporter des cartons. Impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout quand il se met à tousser.

_Il le fait tout le temps quand il a besoin d'un service, **continua Hirako-Kun,** je commence à me demander s'il est vraiment malade. Au faite dans une semaine c'est l'Hanami ca vous dit qu'on le passe tous ensemble comme l'an dernier ?

_Ouais cool ! Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas fait un truc tous ensemble ! Ah mais… Inoue, ca te dérange pas de passer l'Hanami sans ton copain ? Quoiqu'il peut venir…

_Je…Grimmjow faire l'Hanami avec Kurosaki-Kun, vaut mieux évité.

_Ce serait bien que tu sois là**, fit Kurosaki-Kun,** j'aimerai… Enfin ! ON aimerait tous que tu sois avec nous comme l'an passé. J'essayerai de ne pas provoquer de bagarre avec ton copain. Puis si tu ne viens pas je sais pas qui va calmer ses guignols !

_De qui tu parles, **s'énervèrent les deux garçons.**

_Je suis sûr que Grimmjow préférerai être seul avec ses amis, **murmurais je**, je serai présente mais si ca vous dérange pas j'aimerai plutôt inviter Ulquiorra.

_Ouf, **souffla Renji-Kun**, on voulait se montrer poli en te disant de ramener JaggerJack… Sans vouloir te vexer il est assez spécial… Faut l'avouer Schiffer est tellement moins… Tu vois il est plus….

A leurs grandes surprises je me suis mise à rire, c'est vrai que même s'il n'est pas sociable et peu accessible Ulquiorra paraît moins brute que Grimmjow. Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire, même sans avoir utilisé de mot. Renji-Kun a appris à le connaître et le taquine souvent. Il m'a avoué que tout comme moi il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant dans son mutisme et son calme. Ils sont restés encore quelques minutes puis sont tous les trois repartis, au milieu de la cour Kurosaki-Kun fait demi tour laissant Hirako-Kun et Renji-Kun continuaient le chemin.

_J'allais oublier, **dit il en sortant un paquet de son sac**, tiens c'est pour le white day.

_Il ne fallait pas ! Merci beaucoup, je peux l'ouvrir !

_Bien sûr ce n'est pas grand-chose…

J'ouvre le paquet délicatement c'est un petit carnet avec son stylo. La couverture représente le chat Kutsushita Nyanko dans un sac à main à côté de la tour Eiffel. Oubliant mon état de larve je me lève rapidement du banc.

_C'est trop mignon, ca me plait beaucoup. Vraiment merci Kurosaki-Kun, je l'adore.

_Beh voilà je préfére te voir avec ce visage que l'air déprimé tout à l'heure. En faite quand je distribuais les copies en cours tu dessinais sur cette liste que tu avais avant que l'on arrive. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret mais j'ai lu quelques phrases comme « _Aller à Nara, Retouner à la plage, Apprendre à nager_ » Tu avais une tel joie sur ton visage en dessinant dessus je me suis dit que de tels projets positifs se devaient d'être écrit autre part que sur un bout de papier froissé… Puis si un jour tu déprime j'espère en le lisant tu retrouveras à chaque fois le sourire.

_Tu as raison ! N'empêche il est si beau que je n'ose pas écrire dessus, **rigolais je.**

_Attend je vais commencer.

Kurosaki-Kun me reprend le carnet et écrit quelque chose dedans puis me le rend fermer. Nous parlons encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reparte. Quand il n'est plus à porté de vue je jette un coup d'œil à la première page où il est inscrit _« Passer une bonne fête de l'Hanami avec mes amis_ ». Lire cette phrase m'a soudainement réchauffé le cœur, ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. Je suis resté ainsi le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à que je remarque que le lycée est pratiquement vide. Je ferai mieux de rentrer…

POV NORMAL

En sortant du lycée Inoue vit Grimmjow, alors qu'elle l'avait attendu des heures, son visage resta stoïque, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Quant à Grimmjow il fit comme si de rien quand il tenta de l'embrasser elle détourna le visage. Inoue lui fit comprendre qu'elle était fatigué, il l'a raccompagna donc chez elle dans un calme presque absolu, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de cette dernière.

_Dis, **se lança Inoue**, a propos d'hier soir… Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du t'embarrasser de la sorte. Mais ca me travaille ! Enfin… Je pense que je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à toi, et au vu de ta réaction d'hier je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu es encore amoureux d'Harribelle, mais je préférerai que tu me le dises tout de suite.

_Putain ! Ca y est t'as fini je peux en placer une, **tiens dit il en tendant un sac**, ne me demande pas ce que c'est ouvre le.

Inoue à la fois surprise et vexé que Grimmjow ne la contredise pas ouvrit le gros cadeau à l'intérieur du sac. A la découverte du présent une incompréhension se lit sur son visage, en voyant sa réaction Grimmjow se mit à s'énerver.

_Quoi ca te plait pas ! J'aurai du vérifier ! Quel connerie d'offrir des livres ?

_Comment… Comment as-tu su ? Ce livre…

_ Impoli c'est quoi cette réaction quand on t'offre un cadeau ? J'y vais j'ai des choses à faire.

_Désolé… Merci beaucoup, c'est un cadeau magnifique. C'est juste que…

Grimmjow se mit à faire demi tour, et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas restant dos à Inoue.

_ On va faire une pause, le temps que je fasse le point, je ne sais pas combien de temps ca va durer… Mais je veux que tu m'attendes quoiqu'il arrive durant cette pause.

Inoue tenta de parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas alors elle rentra chez elle en claquant la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à ca. Cette pause que Grimmjow lui avait imposée confirmait ces doutes, il passait le temps avec elle. Elle resta à l'entrée se rendant compte qu'elle serrait fortement le livre qu'il lui avait offert. Elle ressortit rapidement de chez elle le livre en main en vérifiant que Grimmjow ne soit plus dans la rue, et se mit à courir a en perdre son souffle. Arrivée devant une maison elle se mit à sonner une fois puis à se déchainer sur la sonnette, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur son propriétaire. L'agacement de ce dernier se changea en surprise à la vue d'Inoue tendant le livre face à lui en essayant de camoufler son visage rougie par la course qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, **se reprit il.**

_ Ulquiorra… Ce livre Quartier lointain… Il est impossible que Grimmjow sache que je le voulais. C'est ce que tu voulais me donner dans la cour tout à l'heure, n'est pas ?

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Ulquiorra tenta de refermer la porte mais Inoue la bloqua avec son pied.

_ C'était il y a longtemps en début d'année scolaire, le jour de notre première sortie. Nous sommes partit dans cette librairie j'ai regardé ce livre quelques secondes seulement… Tu t'en es souvenu ! Pourquoi l'as-tu remis à Grimmjow.

FLASHBACK

Ulquiorra laissa Inoue au lycée et se dirigea chez Grimmjow, celui-ci lui ouvrit simplement vêtu d'un short et d'un tee shirt. Ulquiorra lui fit claquer le cadeau sur le torse.

_Qu'est tu fout la ? Ca va pas c'est quoi ça ?

_Ton cadeau pour ta copine en ce jour du white day ! Habille toi elle t'attend au lycée depuis ce matin !

Ulquiorra n'en dit pas plus et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers quand Grimmjow le retint par le bras.

_ Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, ce qui passe entre moi et elle ca ne regarde que nous. Ne te trompe pas sur ton rôle, je suis son mec et…

Ulquiorra prit Grimmjow par le col et le poussa violement sur le mur.

_Alors comporte toi comme tel ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en mêle alors ne la laisse pas avec une expression pareil. Si tu ne vas pas t'occuper d'elle alors d'autres le feront ! J'en ai rien à faire de vous mais tout ce que tu lui fait ont des conséquences et c'est moi qui suis au premier loge ! Autre chose… Ne te permet plus de lever la main sur moi !

Grimmjow se dégagea d'Ulquiorra et regarda le cadeau.

_ Le bracelet en or blanc et maintenant ça…

_Le bracelet…

_Elle m'a mise au courant… Au début elle ne m'avait pas dit la vérité, et d'un coup un jour elle décide de me dire que ca venait de toi et que ça lui tenait à cœur en plus de tout un discours sur votre amitié ! C'est n'importe quoi ! A quoi tu joues ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et descendit les escaliers pour de bon

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_J'ai dit que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai passé une journée épuisante donc si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter va t-en !

_ Peu importe que tu le nies, ca ne peut être que toi ! Merci Ulquiorra, moi aussi… Moi aussi un jour j'aimerai t'aider à te sentir mieux si un jour ca ne va pas, moi aussi je veux être là quand tu auras besoin de soutient, moi aussi je…

_ Evite de m'insulter, ne me compare pas à toi !

_Toi, Renji-Kun et moi nous allons passer la fête de l'hanami tous ensemble !

_Oy tu m'écoutes ?

_Bonne soirée et encore merci, **dit elle en courant.**

POV INOUE

Je retourne chez moi avant de repartir au bar pour y travailler jusqu'à cinq heures du matin en essayant de faire bonne figure pour éviter de me faire disputer par Muramasa. Dans le vestiaire alors je me change avec les autres hôtesses, Lisa s'approche de moi.

_Dis si tu vas chez ton mec ce soir, on partage un taxi ?

_Euh… Non je vais rentrer directement chez moi.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Y a de l'eau dans le gaz. D'habitude tu pars avant tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres

_Je… Enfin… Je sais pas trop, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Pour faire court on est en pause.

_Oh !

_Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Ce « _Oh_ » est ce que c'est mal ? J'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons. Je ne comprends pas trop en quoi consiste réellement une pause.

_Calme toi, c'est juste un éloignement de courte durée. Vous avez choisis d'être en pause ensemble ?

_Non ! C'est plutôt lui qui me l'a imposé. Mais il m'a demandé de l'attendre peu importe ce qu'il se passera durant la pause.

_Mauvais signe, **intervint une hôtesse**, quand mon mec m'a proposé une pause c'était pour aller tremper son biscuit ailleurs !

_Pareil pour moi, **fit une autre**, sa bite a fait tout les trous d'Ikebukuro… Garçons compris !

_Arrêter vous lui faites, peur regardez elle vire au vert rouge !

Les hôtesses éclatent toutes de rire en me voyant me sentir de plus en plus mal. Lisa fait taire les moqueries et me prend par le bras pour sortir, me rassurant de ne pas les écouter.

_Lisa-San, tu n'avais pas à t'énervé de la sorte. Je pense qu'elles n'ont pas tort. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, vendredi soir je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il s'est enfui, et je crois qu'il est toujours amoureux de son ex. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer il ne l'a pas nié. Ca fait même pas une journée que l'on est en pause qu'il me manque déjà.

_ Tu l'aimes ? Tu veux le récupérer ? Rend le jaloux, approche toi d'un autre mec juste devant ses yeux t'as le choix à la fac ! Fais lui comprendre que si il compte coucher avec une autre tu feras de même de ton côté ! Après tout profites en si la pause dure trop longtemps, va voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs.

_Quoi ! Impossible Grimmjow sait que je ne ferai jamais ça ! Il n'y croirait pas une seconde ! Puis je trouve ce genre de réaction assez irrespectueuse.

_Arrête de réagir comme une vierge effarouché. J'ai vu la photo de ce Grimmjow dans ton portable, il est sexy. Ca fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble, non ? Trois mois à coucher avec lui, crois moi tu ne tiendras pas, rien que sur son visage on lit « bête de sexe ». Tu le coince dans un coin et lui saute dessus, avec tes formes il saura quoi faire et oubliera cette histoire de pause.

_ Non mais... Je… Je suis encore… Voila… Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

_ Quoi ! T'es vierge ! Une hôtesse étudiante et vierge ! Si les clients savaient ça tu gagnerais beaucoup plus. Tu veux dire que ca fait trois mois qu'il se soulage tout seul, le pauvre. Tu devrai peut être te lancer si tu veux pas le perdre, c'est ton copain mais ca reste un mec qui a des envies ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi : voila le premier tome du manga que j'ai dessiné : BANKAI, tu trouveras peut être des réponses ! Attend je te le dédicasse… Tiens !

_ Merci… Mais je ne peux pas accepter…

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est un Hentai ! Je ne lis pas ce genre de manga. Vraiment je…

_ Qui t'as dit que c'était gratuit ? Tu me le payeras la semaine prochaine ! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment un Hentai au sens large du terme, d'accord les images sont très explicit mais il y a un réel travail de scénario, mon manga sera un succès. Sinon si tu veux j'écris des nouvelles érotiques, si tu veux me les acheter.

Je n'ai pas pu refuser son manga tellement elle insiste. Sur la route j'en ai apprit un peu plus sur elle. Elle est à l'université étudiant l'art et la littérature, elle cherche un éditeur pour le manga Hentai qu'elle a dessiné. Elle travaille dans le bar de Muramasa pour payer son école, et ses nombreux abonnements à des magazines érotique divers et variés. A un croisement au moment de se quitter je me courbe pour la remercier.

_C'est gentil de m'avoir écouté ! Mes sources féminines sont très réduites en ce qui concerne les garçons surtout depuis que mon amie Tatsuki est partie, elle m'a déjà donné un conseil assez semblable au tien soit dit en passant. Je serai mal à aise de parler de ça avec mon ami Renji-Kun.

Lisa ne dit rien, elle part la main levée en l'air criant « Y a pas de quoi ». Je la regarde partir avec le sourire aux lèvres me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de lui dire la vérité sur le fait que je suis qu'une lycéenne, car Lisa semble être une personne beaucoup plus ouverte qu'il n'y paraît. Le retour chez moi fut plus dur que je le pensais, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seule, et m'endors avec une chemise de Grimmjow. Dimanche pour éviter de déprimer je fais tous mes devoirs, révise toutes mes leçons etc. Le soir avant d'aller me coucher, curieuse je décide de jeter un coup d'œil au manga que Lisa m'a vendu malgré moi. Je lis d'abord la dédicace… Oh mon dieu, si elle savait que j'étais lycéenne elle n'écrirait pas ce genre de chose.

C'est bizarre BANKAI comme titre pour un manga, je me demande ce que ca signifie. Je lis les premières pages, ca raconte l'histoire d'une étudiante qui n'a jamais passé le cap avec un garçon contrairement à ses amies. Elle est amoureuse d'un étudiant de sa faculté mais ne lui avait jamais avoué, elle est obligé de vendre de la drogue pour payer ses études et son appartement qu'elle partage avec son ami gay. Jusque là on croirait un josei, ca à l'air bien. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à qu'a je vois l'ami gay en pleine action avec un garçon à quatre patte. L'ami gay est essoufflé, en sueur et cri « _Ca vient ! BANKAI !_ » avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur le garçon. J'ai refermé directement le livre et je l'ai balancé près de mes manuels scolaires. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, pour dessiner de tels choses il faut énormément d'expérience.

POV NORMAL

Le lendemain Inoue se leva en retard et jeta ses livres dans son sac avant de partir, oubliant d'emporter son bento. Elle arriva en classe quand Aizen commença l'appel, elle s'excusa et courut à sa place. Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac une à une quand elle vit au fond de son sac BANKAI !

_Oh non ! J'ai du l'emporté sans faire exprès ! Si quelqu'un le voit je passerai pour une perverse.

_Un soucis, **lui demanda Renji.**

_Non c'est juste que j'ai oublié mon bento ! Et apporté un livre Hentai à la place.

_T'inquiète je te laisserai piquer dans le plat à Ulquiorra.

_Arrête de parler à ma place, **intervint discrètement le brun**

A midi profitant de l'absence d'Ukitake, Inoue alla à la bibliothèque qui était quasi-vide durant la pause déjeuner. Elle prit le plus gros dictionnaire de Kanji et sortit son portable et une feuille blanche de son sac, elle tenta de réécrire en plus gros les kanjis qui était gravé sur le bracelet découvert dans la chambre d'Hinamorie.

De l'autre côté de l'école Grimmjow s'invita dans le couloir des premières au grand malheur de ces derniers. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent sur son chemin, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire içi, il ouvrit la classe d'Inoue qui était à moitié vide, la plupart des élèves étant dehors à profiter du temps. A son arrivée, le reste des élèves se tut, dont Keigo qui était debout au tableau à dessiner, Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la classe et s'adressa à un Keigo mort de trouille au son de sa voix !

_Hey toi ! Elle est où la rouquine ?

_Euh… Tu dois parler d'Inoue… Elle est pas là… Bah qu'est ce que je raconte t'as… euh je veux VOUS avez pu le remarquer tout seul… Enfin… Je crois qu'elle est allée… Je sais pas… Désolé ! Si… Peut être la cantine parce qu'elle avait oublié son bento… Ou… Ou la biblio car elle est partie avec son sac. Peut être qu'elle est rentrée. Ou…

Grimmjow n'écouta pas la suite et fit demi tour, Quant à Keigo il se retourna vers ses camarades en levant le pouce.

_Vous avez eu comment il a eu peur de moi ?

_Keigo tu trembles, **lui fit remarquer Renji.**

Dans la bibliothèque après une demi heure de recherche Inoue épuisé prit une pause, à chaque fois elle tombé sur un sens différent et incompréhensible.

_C'est impossible que ce soit un lycéen qui ait pu écrire cela, à moins qu'elle soit sortit avec un chinois.

_Que fais tu içi Inoue ?

_Oh Byakuya-Sensei, euh… Je profite de l'absence d'Ukitake-Sensei pour faire quelques recherches.

_C'est une phrase que tu veux traduire, je ne pense pas vous avoir donné un devoir d'une tel difficulté.

_Non c'est à usage personnel… Attendez vous saurez la traduire ?

_Je ne suis pas professeur de littérature pour rien ! Puis je, **dit-il en désignant la chaise près d'elle.**

Inoue accepta volontiers elle lui montra la photo de l'inscription, Byakuya fut surprit mais n'en dit rien.

_Je comprends que tu es eu du mal à traduire cela, c'est un ancien proverbe chinois passé depuis peu dans la langue japonaise, il signifie « Kyoka Suigetsu ».

_ « Kyoka Suigetsu »?

_Il est inconvenable de le traduire littéralement mais si je le devais, je dirai Fleur miroir, Lune d'eau.

Inoue fit semblant de comprendre mais voyant son air dubitatif, Byakuya continua les explications.

_ Une fleur se reflétant dans un miroir ou une lune se reflétant a la surface de l'eau.

_ Je vois... Je capte toujours pas !

_ Bon, **soupira Byakuya**, c'est équivalent de : les apparences sont trompeuses ou tout n'est qu'illusion.

_AAAH bah je comprends mieux ! Merci Byakuya-Sensei ! C'est étrange de graver ce genre de phrase sur un bracelet offert à sa copine, enfin si c'est réellement son copain qui lui a offert.

_Avant que tu ne retournes en cour, je voulais que tu saches avant l'annonce officielle que je vais arrêter d'enseigner.

_Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

_ Les affaires familiales bien sûr, les Kuchiki ne sont pas destiné à devenir de simples professeurs dans des lycées aussi médiocre.

_Mais vous aimiez enseigner, non ? Sinon vous ne serez jamais resté ici.

_La famille Kuchiki à un dojo privé très réputé, **l'ignora Byakuya**, si tu veux venir faire du Kyudo tu es la bienvenue. Une activité est indispensable pour avoir un bon dossier pour l'université, être accepté au dojo Kuchiki peut t'ouvrir de nombreuses opportunités beaucoup plus qu'en faire dans un lycée.

Inoue commença à ranger ses affaires sous le choc de la nouvelle, quand elle se leva elle fit tomber son sac encore ouvert. Toutes ses affaires s'éparpillèrent, Byakuya se baissa pour l'aider à tout ramasser quand il tomba sur BANKAI, intrigué il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

_ Tu devrais avoir d'autre lecture.

_Non ce n'est à pas moi,

_Ce n'est pas ce que dit la dédicace _« A Orihime, ma plus grande fan qui achètera tout les tomes. Ce livre sera un apport pour t'apprendre ce qu'est le plaisir sexuel. Tu verras qu'il y a une tonne de méthode pour se faire du plaisir seul sans perdre ta virginité ou sans l'aide d'un garçon pour… _» Je ne lirais pas la suite.

Inoue se précipita pour lui arracher le livre des mains, maudissant intérieurement Lisa et resta tête baissé.

_Vous savez Byakuya-Sensei, votre départ va vraiment tous nous attristé.

_ Je pense que je ferai quelques heureux comme Renji ou Kurosaki.

Inoue eut un petit rire, tentant de cacher sa honte c'est à ce moment là que Grimmjow les découvrit dans la bibliothèque tout les deux accroupit par terre et Inoue complètement rouge. Il repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était revenu.

La veille de l'Hanami, en plein cours les élèves préparaient la fête de demain , Matsumoto débarqua en retard en cour sans s'occuper des remontrances du professeurs.

_J'ai parlé à Inoue, elle passe la fête de l'Hanami avec les gens de sa classe. Rholala Sans elle ce sera moins marrant.

_Beh pourquoi elle veut pas venir, **demanda Hisagi.**

_Parce qu'une certaine personne lui a dit qu'elle voulait avoir du temps pour elle.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Grimmjow qui étonnamment suivait le cour jusqu'à qu'il sentit des mauvaises ondes autour de lui.

_C'est à cause de toi qu'on ne la voit plus dernièrement, **s'énerva Hisagi.**

Grimmjow prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir loin de ses camarades au premier rang, attitude tellement peu commune que le professeur resta figé par la peur se demandant s'il allait le frapper.

_Continue ton cours où je te défonce, **lui dit Grimmjow**

A midi Matsumoto, seule, alla le rejoindre sur le toit pour manger dans le calme. Sentant son regard persistant sur lui, agacé il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Grimmjow soit le premier à prendre la parole.

_Quoi encore ! T'es venue me faire la morale ? Tu penses que j'ai déconné ?

_Je ne dis rien, mais c'est vrai que ça m'intrigue tout semblait aller bien.

_Cette conne… Elle m'a dit des trucs… Comme quoi elle…Tu vois… Des trucs de gonzesses, pleins de sentiments. Je pensais pas que ca irait si loin !

_Quand Haribelle t'avait dit je t'aime, t'en avais pas fait une syncope.

_C'est différent, Orihime est faible, seule, fragile et émotive. Elle m'a mit la pression, comme si je pouvais plus reculer. Comme si maintenant elle plaçait toute sa confiance en moi, et qu'elle compterai que sur moi ! Imagine on vient à rompre… J'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir, ni de la décevoir si je suis pas sûr de ressentir la même chose autant rompre avant qu'elle ne s'accroche trop comme un petit chien.

_Inoue faible, seule, fragile et émotive ? C'est un peu vrai, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est l'image qu'elle veuille donner… Elle, qui sourit tout le temps même quand ca ne va pas ! Puis pour un mec qui se pose autant de questions sur quelques mots et le bien être de sa copine, je peux te dire qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente loin de là. Si comme tu dis t'as pas envie de la faire souffrir ni de la decevoir crois moi c'est qu'elle compte beaucoup plus pour toi que tu ne veuille le croire. Ne penses pas à ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain, jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était la belle vie non ?

Matsumoto se releva en lui ordonnant d'aller s'excuser, en partant bien qu'elle était sur de s'être trompé elle entendit un chuchotement qui ressemblait à des remerciements.

POV INOUE

Le lendemain Renji Kun est passé me prendre, nous sommes ensuite partit chez Ulquiorra qui comme d'habitude donne l'impression d'avoir la plus horrible des tâches à faire. Comme il n'était pas prêt, il nous a permit de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Renji-Kun est super impressionné par sa demeure, surtout le fait qu'il puisse vivre seul dans une aussi grande maison. Après avoir attendu cinq minutes dans le salon nous sommes partit voir ce que trafiqué Ulquiorra dans la cuisine. Qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise de le voir devant tout ses plats les uns aussi raffiné que les autres. Tout à l'air si bon !

_Wouah Ulquiorra, c'est quoi tout ça.

_J'ai commandé chez le traiteur, mais ca semble beaucoup pour trois personnes.

_Bordel c'est de la viande de bœuf. Ya pas moyen on prend tout, **fit Renji-Kun**

C'est vrai que j'ai omis de dire à Ulquiorra qu'il y aura quelques élèves de la classe plus des amis d'Hirako-Kun. Mais si je lui avais dit, jamais il ne serait venu. Nous avons embarqué toute la nourriture, ca a dut lui couter très cher.

_Nous allons partager les frais par trois Ulquiorra.

_Quoi, **paniqua Renji-Kun**

_Laissez tomber… Tout ça pour trois personnes. Même si ce type mange pour cinq il y a trop de nourriture

Les mains pleines de plateau repas nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le parc de Karakura comme il est tôt nous avons pu trouver une excellente place sous un cerisier. Renji-Kun déplie l'immense nappe qu'il a ramené ce qui intrigue vraiment Ulquiorra.

_ Pourquoi tu t'étale autant le sans gène. Nous ne sommes que trois pas besoin de déplier la nappe entière… A moins que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

_Mais non, qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

A peine dix minute plus tard, alors que nous nous installons, Urahara-San, Yoruichi, Tessai et Jinta ont débarqué les mains pleines de choses à déguster et à boire.

_ Génial l'emplacement Abarai, c'est bien choisit, pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose.

_J'ai ramené deux gants de baseball on pourra se faire quelques balle, **le** **supplia Jinta.**

_Passe moi le saké Tessai que je profite de ma journée de repos, **fit Yoruichi **

Ulquiorra se retourne et avance vers nous avec des yeux menaçant, je me cache directement derrière Renji-Kun qui recule à chaque pas que fait Ulquiorra vers lui

_Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

_Calmes toi Ulquiorra, je te présente mon parrain Urahara Kisuke et son amie Yoruichi, Tessai et mon petit frère Jinta.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide d'arrêter de me cacher derrière Renji-Kun pour faire face à Ulquiorra.

_C'est bon Ulquiorra ! On va tous s'amuser ensemble alors maintenant tu t'assois et tu te présente !

Il y a un calme absolu, j'en ai peut être un peu trop fait. C'est pas mon style de hausser la voix, pour calmer le jeu je rajoute avec des yeux chien battus et une petite voix un « s'il te plait reste ». Quant à lui il reste de marbre alors je le prends par le bras et le présente aux autres puis le fait asseoir presque de force.

_Hey beh il est pas commode, **rigola Jinta**, faut le caresser dans le sens du poil.

_Bon alors qu'est ce que je te sers ? Il y a plein de choses à manger je te conseille la nourriture de Tessai c'est un excellent cuisiner. Bon fais pas la tête enfin si il la fais je vois pas trop la différence, je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai juste pas contredit.

_Qui d'autre doit venir ?

_Hey bien…

_GOOOOOOD MOOOOR-NIIIIING LES JEUNES, **fit un homme en courant vers nous.**

…

…

**Bonne lecture**

**LittleFly : J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle coupe d'Inoue, j'espère qu'elle va avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs.**

**Ichigo : Je rêve ou tu as enfin décidé à arrêter de t'acharner sur moi.**

**LittleFly : Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. Dans le prochain chapitre du UlquiHime comme vous l'aimez. Peace and love, en espérant que je publie bientôt.**


	26. Chapter 26 : N'approche plus rien de mon

**BONNE ANNEE à tous et toutes!****  
****Peace and love pour 2011 et surtout du fun fun fun ET ENCORE DU FUN !****  
****Désolé du retard ca devient une habitude non?****  
****En espérant que vous allez aimé ce chapitre****  
****BONNE LECTURE******

** Sayu-Chan : **Merci pour le commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas on le verra le père à Grimmjow surtout car il est de plus en plus mentionné dans les chapitres à venir, comme dans celui çi.

**: **Ulquiorra et Grimmjow changent doucement mais sûrement. Mais pas trop car si du jour au lendemain l'un n'est plus aussi calme et l'autre moins colérique ca enlèvera tous leurs charmes. Thanks d'avoir prit le temps de commenter.

**Jeff la bleue : **Toujours au rendez vous c'est super ^^. Merci pour le commentaire

**CriminalPain **: Pour le couple Orihime Grimmjow une chose est sûr c'est du côté d'Inoue elle est raide dingue de lui. Moi j'adore le manga à Lisa ca me donne envie de reprendre l'histoire avec les personnages de Bleach. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord terminer cette histoire **!**

**Ringo Chiii : **Un peu d'Ulquiorra X Inoue ne fera pas de mal à l'histoire. Oui j'aime être méchante c'est pour ca que je vous fais attendre si longtemps XD

**Gun D'ange : **Merci pour le commentaire. Ichigo va redevenir normal comme vous, Inoue et moi l'aimons. Du lemon il est écrit à la page cinq je pense, du prochain chapitre, mais seulement quelques gouttes. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'un homme prenne l'innocence D'Inoue c'est pour ca que j'ai du mal à l'écrire ^^. Dans le film en faite je crois que c'est un flashback du combat Ulquiorra X Ichigo mais pas de trace de Grimm. Merci pour le MP ca m'a fait plaisir.

**Orihime-Sama : **Caché moi cette poupée vaudou, je rêve Grimmjow a vraiment la côte quand même.

.

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**N'approche plus rien de mon visage…**

_ GOOOOOOD MOOOOR-NIIIIING LES JEUNES, **fit un homme en courant vers nous.**

Avant qu'il ne fonce sur nous Kurosaki-Kun a rattrapé son père avec une pause de catch.

_Tu vas pas commencer on vient d'arriver !

_Laisse moi m'amuser, c'est pas juste c'est la fête aujourd'hui, **répond t-il en rampant par terre**, Hey Urahara fait moi de la place j'ai ramené de quoi boire.

_C'est pas vrai ce crétin de rouquin et toute sa famille, **murmura Ulquiorra.**

Karin salut d'un grand signe tout le monde en marmonnant « Yosh », avant d'aller rejoindre Jinta quant à Yuzu, elle fait attention de dire bonjour à chacun d'entre nous quand vient le tour d'Ulquiorra elle devient toute rouge.

_Bonjour je m'appelle Yuzu, je suis la petite sœur d'Ichigo. Je ne t'avais jamais vu ! Tu es un nouvel ami d'Ichigo ?

_Nouvel… ami, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, écoute moi bien ton frère…

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit j'ai enfoncé un onigri dans sa bouche.

_C'est Ulquiorra Schiffer, il est arrivé cette année dans notre classe.

Voyant qu'il s'étouffe avec l'onigri que je lui avais forcé d'avaler Yuzu lui sert un verre de boisson et s'assoit près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les yeux incrédule de Kurosaki-Kun et d'un Jinta fou de rage.

_En tout cas, c'est génial que tu sois venue Inoue, **me fit Kurosaki-Kun en s'asseyant.**

Alors que Kurosaki-San, Urahara-San, Tessai et Yoruichi ont décidé de s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans leur coin à boire et manger gaiement, l'ambiance de notre côté est un peu plus lourde et bien différente de l'an passé. Seuls Renji-Kun et moi essayons de détendre l'atmosphère vainement.

_ Et toi Ulquiorra, que vas-tu faire cet été ?

_Si tu oses réitérer ce geste, je te ferai avaler de la nourriture par le nez. Je ne pensais pas dire ce genre de phrase mais étant donné que c'est toi ca ne m'étonne pas : N'approche plus rien de mon visage et de ma bouche.

De quoi il parle ? Ah oui… de l'onigri… Rho il est encore dessus ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé, mais il devrait passer à autre chose. Fort heureusement Hirako-Kun est venu accompagner de Hiyori et de deux amis à lui Love et Rose que j'avais déjà aperçu brièvement, suivi de Chad, Keigo et Ishida. Love et Rose étant tout deux adultes, se sont mis à boire, Hirako-Kun ne s'est pas gêné non plus. Renji-Kun et moi avons décidés de ne pas toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool étant donné nos dernières expériences. En tout cas au fur et à mesure l'ambiance s'est nettement amélioré, j'ai juste du empêcher Ulquiorra de partir à maintes reprises, avec l'aide de Yuzu qui semble vraiment l'apprécier. Un moment alors que je parlais avec Rose, Renji-Kun m'a prit à part, nous nous sommes assis au coin de la nappe un peu à l'écart des autres.

_C'est peut être pas le moment pour en parler, **commença t-il**, mais j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service… J'ai parlé avec Kurosaki il me laisse le feu vert avec Rukia.

_C'est vrai ?

_Je voudrai que t'aille la voir, histoire de tâter le terrain. Juste faire un boulot de reconnaissance, voir où elle en est vis-à-vis de Kurosaki. Je pense qu'elle serait plus à l'aise d'en parler avec toi, puis si tout va bien j'attaque. Dis comme ça on croirait que je prépare la guerre.

_ Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Kurosaki-Kun ne serait plus amoureux de Kuchiki.

_Tu m'écoutes ? T'es d'accord ?

_Oui bien sûr, j'irai la voir dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue.

_ Comme chaque année elle passe l'Hanami avec sa famille c'est une fête très important chez les Kuchiki, elle a dit qu'elle passerait peut être dans la soirée si…

_Je me demande ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans la tête de Kurosaki-Kun…

_Rho on s'en tape, ca m'arrange… Tiens je crois que c'est elle l'amie de Shinji.

Renji-Kun se relève et se dirige vers le groupe, quant à moi je suis perdu à nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, à vrai dire je suis contente que Renji-Kun puisse tenter sa chance avec Kuchiki mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. La réaction qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait entendu Renji-Kun lui demander de sortir avec lui montrer clairement qu'il l'aimait encore… Peut être que désormais c'est un autre type d'amour.

_Orihime-Chan, **fit Hirako-Kun en prenant dans ses bras**, restes pas dans ton coin. Viens que je te présente une amie.

Hirako-Kun a beau me relever, mon regard ne se détache pas de Kurosaki-Kun assis à parler avec Keigo, jusqu'au moment où j'entends mon prénom prononcé par une voix familière. Quand je lève la tête, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

_Lisa-San ?

_Vous vous connaissez, **demande Hirako-Kun.**

POV NORMAL

De l'autre côté du parc, la fête battait son plein du côté des élèves de LNS. Hisagi, Matsumoto, Luppi, Gin, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira, Zaraki, Stark, et Grimmjow s'étaient tous rejoint pour boire. Bien évidemment, Grimmjow avait été forcé par Matsumoto et Gin de les rejoindre, pour lui la journée qui ne faisait que commencer allait être longue et insupportable, alors pour éviter cela il se m'y à boire tout ce qui était à porté de main.

_Beh alors il va venir Kaien, **demanda Matsumoto**, ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu.

_Je suis sur qu'il s'est trouvé une copine, **répondit Hisagi**, c'est peut être pour ça qu'on le voit moins. C'est le genre de mec à laisser tomber ses potes dés qu'il a en une, un peu comme Grimmjow a fait avec nous quand il sortait avec Inoue.

Grimmjow balança une bouteille vide sur Hisagi qui l'évita en plaçant Kira devant lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer un invité le coupa.

_ J'ai bien entendu « sortait », tu as donc rompu avec elle, tant mieux, **souffla le grand blond**, car je t'ai ramené une surprise.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harribelle surgit derrière Grimmjow en criant surprise.

_Bordel ca va pas lâche moi tout de suite, c'est toi qui l'a ramené Ilforte ? Enfoiré !

Ilforte sourit et s'assit avec eux, quant à Matsumoto l'arrivée d'Harribelle lui laissa un gout amer, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas prévenir Inoue pour qu'elle rapplique, ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Gin

_ Tu te fais du souci pour ta copine la rouquine.

_Non ca ira, tu sais très bien ce que Grimmjow ressent pour Harribelle… Il la déteste, il ne fera rien qui puisse blesser Inoue. A la fin il sera tellement blasé qu'il n'aura qu'une hâte : Recoller les morceaux avec la princesse.

_Ah bon moi je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, ils vont passer la journée ensemble et se rappeler des bons moments passés, si Harribelle arrive à le rendre nostalgique, Orihime n'aura qu'a se trouver un autre Bad boy. Tu veux qu'on pari ?

_Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, **lui répondit-elle avant de finir son verre.**

Au même moment Hirako attendait toujours la réponse des deux filles, Inoue était rouge et ne faisait que bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles.

_C'est simple, **commença Lisa**, on s'est rencontré dans on est dans le même club d'amatrice de nouvelles érotiques.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Inoue.

_Lisa-San, **s'exclama Inoue**

_Elle et moi on…

Voyant Inoue baissé la tête les yeux fermés, et les poings serrés, Lisa soupira avant de répondre.

_Elle avait retrouvé mon portable dans le métro alors je l'ai invité à manger une glace en échange.

_Tu m'as fait peur, **souria Shinji**, fais gaffe Hime, Lisa travaille dans un club d'hôtesse c'est une mauvaise fréquentation.

Lisa s'assit sans rien ajouter, sans daigner poser un regard sur sa collègue, le malaise d'Inoue n'échappa pas à Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Ces derniers sentaient que quelque chose se cachait derrière une simple histoire de portable oublié, mais la fête poursuit son cour.

_Hey toi le rouquin à la tête de pervers ! Ne touche pas à mes bouquins

_C'est moi que tu appelle comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui lis de drôle de livre en plein milieu d'une fête et de la journée, **se défendit Ichigo.** Et je déplaçais ces conneries car ils prennent toute la place !

_ Conneries ? Ne les compare pas aux magazines d'amateur d'en dessous de ton lit. Si tu veux que je te les prête il suffit de demander.

_Salope écoute moi quand je te parle au moins.

_Tu veux que je te serve autre chose Ulquiorra, **lui demanda Yuzu**

_Non ! Quant à toi Kurosaki miniature tu ne devrais pas boire à ton âge.

_Mon père a dit que je pouvais Mr le Clown, **répliqua Karin**

_Je hais cette famille !

_Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, **gémit Renji**. Quoique… Ah non c'est bon fausse alerte !

_Dis Hime-Chan tu veux jouer au jeu la bouteille rien que toi et moi.

Malgré les différentes personnalités, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Il en fut de même de l'autre côté du parc alors que tout les élèves s'attendaient à un clash entre Grimmjow et Harribelle, ces deux là étaient assez détendu, Harribelle était toujours sur ses genoux les bras accrochés à son cou à se rappeler du bon temps.

_... et là Grimmjow a prit le serveur, avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. On a couru comme des malades

_... Avant que cette idiote, remarque qu'elle avait oublié son sac à main dans le resto, **la coupa Grimmjow**. On a du bosser un mois dans ce resto pour les dégâts…

_ Mais on était tellement chiant qu'ils nous ont jetés au bout d'une semaine. N'empêche grâce à ton père on avait encore réussi à évité les gros ennuis. Tu te rappelle de la fameuse soirée billard ?

Harribelle n'en dit pas plus en voyant Grimmjow soupirer puis esquisser un sourire en coin en lâchant qu'elle était la pire des chieuses il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle rit au éclat.

_Vous étiez vraiment un couple de voyou**, pesta Luppi en les prenant en photo**.

_N'empêche malgré cet incident, on s'amusait bien tout les deux.

_ « Un incident », se taper ce pervers c'était tout sauf un incident. Tu vas me dire que sa bite a dérapé…

_Tu me manques vraiment, je pourrai le redire un million de fois : je suis désolée.

Harribelle enfoui sa tête dans la chemise de Grimmjow, il finit son verre.

_Je pourrai le redire un million de fois : t'es vraiment chiante.

Harribelle releva la tête et sourit, quant à Grimmjow il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

_JE VAIS LA TUER, **ragea Matsumoto**, ET LUI AUSSI JE VAIS LE TUER. Putain ils sont trop pétés si ca continue ainsi…

_Il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas que l'alcool qui soit derrière tout ça, **se dit Gin.** Dit Luppi tu compte faire quoi avec la photo que tu viens de prendre ? Tu ne vas pas quand même l'envoyer à Inoue, parce qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Byakuya que toi.

_Non mais pour qui tu me prends…Tiens j'y avais pas pensé, merci Gin-Chou

La nuit commençait à tomber pourtant le parc ne désemplissait pas bien au contraire. Karin, Yuzu et Jinta s'étaient endormis alors Ichigo et Renji cherchaient désespérément Isshin et Urahara pour les raccompagner.

_Putain je pense qu'on va devoir les porter, **s'accroupit Renji**, hey Shinji aide moi à mettre Jinta sous mon dos.

Shinji complètement saoule s'exécuta mais mit Karin sur son dos, et Jinta sous le dos de Kurosaki, ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'ils remarquèrent la bêtise de leur camarade. Les deux enfants étaient tellement accrochés à leurs cous qu'ils n'eurent pas la force de changer.

_Espèce de crétin**, s'énerva Ichigo,** tu nous aide vraiment pas ! Bon pour Yuzu…

_Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer**, se leva Ulquiorra**. Fuis !

_Oh non, **soupira Inoue**, tu ne vas pas déjà y aller reste encore un peu.

_Je pense que tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop, j'ai du supporté…

_Beh Ulquiorra porte Yuzu…

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire non, Shinji mis Yuzu sur le dos d'Ulquiorra, Ichigo n'étais pas très enchanté à l'idée qu'il porte sa sœur mais n'avait pas le choix, car en plus de porter Jinta il avait dans ses mains des sacs remplis de bentos vide qu'avait préparé Yuzu. Ulquiorra tenta d'échapper à ce supplice en prétextant qu'il devait aller autre part, mais rien y fait.

_Tu sens bon des cheveux Ulquiorra, **lui murmura Yuzu.**

_Hey gamine si tu peux parler, descend et marche.

Yuzu l'ignora et se mit à ronfler.

_Bon ne vous inquiétez pas on revient tout de suite, **leur dit Renji-Kun.**

_On s'en tape, **lui répondit Hiyori.**

Le reste de la bande les ignora seul Inoue alla voir Ulquiorra pour le remercier d'être venu. Les trois garçons traversèrent le parc en silence. Quand Renji entendit son nom, il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens quand il aperçu à sa droite à seulement quelques mètres Hisagi debout au milieu de ses camarade à faire de grands signes. Renji se précipita vers lui sans prêter attention au râlement d'Ichigo sur le fait qu'il portait Karin. Hisagi insista pour qu'il vienne s'assoir ignorant le nombre de fois où Renji lui expliquait qu'il devait rentrer coucher son petit frère. A dire vrai il prêtait lui aussi très peu d'attention à son ami, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait juste en face de lui Grimmjow assis en tailleur avec Harribelle sur ses genoux.

_C'est pas pour te vexer mais ton petit frère ressemble à une fille**, dit Ikkaku** **en regardant sur son dos.**

_C'est la petite sœur de Kurosaki espèce d'idiot ! Putain qu'est ce que fais ce crétin ? Inoue ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait rompu !

Ayant marre du temps que Renji passait à bavarder Ichigo suivit d'Ulquiorra allèrent le rappeler à l'ordre. Alors qu'Ichigo commença à lui gueuler dessus son regard croisa celui de Grimmjow, ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer puis Ichigo soupira en lâchant un faible rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'était prévisible, **murmura t-il.**

_Mais Harribelle excepté notre emo national tu ne les connais pas, **s'exclama Gin tout sourire,** laisse moi faire les présentations celui là c'est Renji et l'autre Kurosaki ils sont dans le même lycée que nous en première. Les mecs voilà Harribelle l'ex copine de Grimmjow !

_Ils Sont dans la même classe que la copine à Grimm, **renchérit Matsumoto en fusillant le bleuté du regard.**

Harribelle se leva d'un coup, s'approcha de leur visage les examinant un à un de haut en bas avant de se retourner tout sourire vers Grimmjow.

_Mais ils sont parfaits, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'autre si tu la lâche elle pourra se consoler avec l'un des deux. J'opterai plus pour le mec à la tête d'ananas il a un peu le même air d'empoté qu'elle.

_Hey pour qui tu te prends !

_Laisse tomber elle est bourré, **le calma Yumichika.**

_Dites vous êtes assis où, **ajouta Gin**, Venez squatter avec nous après avoir raccompagné les gosses, plus on est de fou plus on rit.

_On est assis quelque part dans le parc, venez on y va,** dit Ichigo.**

Les trois garçons continuèrent leur chemin entendant Gin au loin dire que dans ce cas il les chercherait dans tout le parc. Ils commencèrent par aller chez Ichigo où son père était dans la cuisine à se préparer un remède pour la gueule de bois.

_C'est a cette heure ci que tu rentres fils indigne, en plus tu pues l'alcool. Je me suis inquiété pour mes filles chéries !

_De un : l'alcool c'est toi et de deux : dans ce cas là fallait pas les abandonner, **gueula Ichigo en lui donnant un coup de pied.**

Les garçons montèrent à l'étage laissant Isshin par terre, Ulquiorra et Renji déposèrent délicatement les filles sur leurs lits respective puis Renji prit directement Jinta sur son dos. Quand ils sortirent de la maison ils s'étonnèrent du temps qui s'était considérablement rafraîchit, de plus le vent soufflait très fort pour cette fin de soirée.

_Hey, qu'est ce qu'on va faire,

_Bah je pense pas qu'il y aura de l'orage donc je dépose Jinta et on…

_Je parle pas de ça, **le coupa Ichigo**, Inoue… Ce mec n'est pas sérieux, il se fout de sa gueule. Est ce qu'on doit la prévenir ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

_Ca ne me regarde pas, **répondit Ulquiorra**, Fais ce que tu veux, mais sache qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et pour en subir les conséquences.

Sur ces mots il partit laissant Renji et Ichigo sur le pas de la porte.

_Il est un peu dure mais… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Aller la voir et lui demander de rompre parce qu'il avait son ex copine sur ses genoux. En ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'ils sont en froid. Vaut mieux qu'elle gère ca seule, en plus te connaissant délicat comme tu es… Si quelqu'un doit lui dire quelque chose ca devrait être moi.

_C'est ridicule ce que tu dis ! Je vais…

La sonnerie de son portable le coupa, Ichigo répondit quand il vit le nom d'Inoue s'affichait, elle s'assura que tout s'était bien passé.

_«_ Ils ont demandé à ce qu'on évacue le parc, il semblerait qu'une tempête se prépare, le feu d'artifice a été annulé par la même occasion. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de refaire un trajet, puis il ne reste plus personne Lisa-San est partie travailler Love et Rose l'ont accompagné, Keigo a été forcé de rentrer par sa sœur, Chad et Ishida aussi ne sont plus là, il ne reste plus qu'Hiyori et Hirako-Kun qui m'aident à ranger. _

__Oui mais t'es sur que ça va ? Est-ce que les terminales sont venus te voir ?_

__Non ! Tu les as vus ?_

__Oui en sortant du parc…_

__Grimmjow était avec eux ? le coupa Inoue _

__Justement à ce propos._

__Non excuse moi de te demander, je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça. En tout cas sache que j'ai passé une excellente journée, ca m'a fait du bien de passer une journée avec vous tous, c'est une chose que je peux cocher maintenant dans le carnet que tu m'as offert. Renji-Kun et Ulquiorra sont avec toi ?_

__Ulquiorra est rentré mais Renji est là… Pas de problème je le préviens… Rentre bien… _»

_Alors tout compte fait tu n'as rien dit… Crois moi c'est mieux.

_Ta gueule !

POV INOUE

Bon maintenant faut que je prévienne Ulquiorra, même s'il ne comptait pas revenir on ne sait jamais. Ca ne décroche pas... Bizarre ! Bon j'essayerai de le rappeler.

_Beh vous n'êtes que ca ? J'arrive vraiment en retard !

_Kuchiki ! Tu es venue !

Elle nous aide à ramasser les bouteilles vides pendant que je lui explique que Renji-Kun et Kurosaki-Kun sont rentré déposer les petits qui s'étaient endormis, alors que j'essaye de rappeler une seconde fois Ulquiorra, Rukia qui pliait la nappe découvre un portable qui sonne faiblement. C'est celui d'Ulquiorra, il faut que j'aille lui rendre.

_Beh attend demain il va bientôt pleuvoir.

_Il pourrait en avoir besoin puis ca devrait aller il n'habite pas très loin…

Au même moment je sens quelques gouttes sur mon visage, je pensais que ca irait jusqu'à que la pluie devienne un peu plus forte. On commence rapidement à se ruer vers la sortie, Rukia et moi tentons de nous couvrir à l'aide de la nappe. A cause du monde on a perdu Hiyori et Hirako-Kun. En plein milieu de la foule j'entends des voix familière ce sont les terminales à gauche comme fallait s'y attendre Ikkaku, Hisagi, et Kira sont à moitié nus, ils vont attraper un rhume comme ça. J'ai continué à regardé de leur côté pour savoir si il serait là avec eux… J'avais raison… Il était là avec Harribelle sur son dos, elle avait sa veste qu'elle mettait par-dessus pour les protéger de la pluie. Je suis resté figée, Rukia regarde dans la même direction que pour moi pour comprendre pourquoi je n'avance plus. Quand Grimmjow tourne sa tête nos regards se croisent seulement une seconde, car celle d'après j'ai pris Rukia par la main et je me suis mise à nous frayer un chemin pour rapidement sortir du parc. Un peu plus loin Rukia m'a tirer vers elle pour que j'arrête de courir, quand elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien je suis tombé sur les genoux. Il pleut tellement qu'elle ne peut pas voir que je suis en larmes.

_Viens dormir à la maison, je vais appeler un chauffeur qui vienne nous prendre.

J'essaye de me reprendre, quand je remarque que nous sommes près de chez Ulquiorra, je propose d'aller d'abord lui rendre son portable. Nous sommes au pied de sa porte quand il l'ouvre.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Euh… Tu as oublié ton portable alors nous sommes venus te le rendre.

_ Ce n'était pas urgent tu aurais pu le rendre Lundi ca t'aurai évité de te déranger… Et d'être complètement trempé.

_Tu connais le mot « Merci », **s'énerva Rukia**

_Qui est tu ?

_Tu plaisantes je suis dans ta classe ! KUCHIKI RUKIA ! Connard !

Le vent devient plus fort, la pluie double d'intensité il y a même des éclairs dans le ciel.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas… Rien d'autre? Sur ce…

Ulquiorra nous ferme la porte au nez, au même moment le ciel gronde, par peur je saute dans les bras de Rukia en criant.

_Je rêve il nous propose pas de rentrer avec le temps qu'il fait, **s'indigne Rukia.**

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

_Bon rentrez ! Evitez juste de me casser les pieds !

Ulquiorra nous a conduit dans une magnifique chambre au rez-de-chaussée, elle est immense aux tons beige, il y a un lit deux places. Il est revenu deux minutes plus tard avec des serviettes et deux kimono l'un blanc l'autre noir.

_Il y a une salle de bain juste à côté, faites y ce que vous avez à faire. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ne m'appelez pas, débrouillez vous ! Je vais prendre mon bain, **dit il en quittant la chambre**.

Je suis allée prendre ma douche en première pendant que Rukia se chargeait de trouver un sèche-linge dans la maison sans l'aide d'Ulquiorra qui était aussi dans son bain au premier étage. Après m'être bien relaxé, j'ai enfilé le kimono blanc et Rukia a prit le relais dans la salle de bain. J'en ai donc profité pour monter à l'étage remercier Ulquiorra de son hospitalité. Le couloir est immense…

_Génial où est sa chambre ? Je ne vais pas entrer dans chaque pièce.

Pourtant j'ai frappé à chaque porte, au moment ou je m'apprêtais crier son prénom pour qu'il sorte, une porte s'est légèrement ouverte, laissant apparaître Ulquiorra torse nu avec une serviette autour du cou, et un pantalon en coton blanc.

_Quoi encore !

_Euh je voulais te remercier de l'hospitalité, dés que le temps se calmera on déguerpit le plancher.

_Où est la bavarde ?

_Kuchiki ? Elle prend son bain. Donc je vais te laisser t'habiller…

Sur ces mots Ulquiorra m'a prit le poignet, et m'a tirer vers lui. Il a refermé la porte derrière moi, et a éteint la lumière. La chambre n'est éclairée que par la lampe de chevet près de son lit. Je reste dos à la porte ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, Ulquiorra n'a toujours pas lâché mon poignet et avec son autre main il met le verrou de la porte.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Est ce que l'idiot de rouquin t'as dit quelque chose ?

_De quoi parles tu ?

_En sortant du parc j'ai…

Nous sommes face à face, Ulquiorra me lâche peu à peu le poignet va s'asseoir sur son lit, prend une autre serviette qui met sur ses cheveux encore mouillé en disant de laisser tomber et de sortir de sa chambre. Je me rapproche de lui

_C'est à propos de Grimmjow ? Toi aussi tu l'as vu dans le parc…

_Comment le sais tu ?

_Luppi m'a envoyé une photo de Grimmjow qui avait Harribelle sur lui. Je pense que Kurosaki-Kun a aussi essayé de me le dire, tout comme ce que tu as essayé de faire à l'instant, n'est ce pas ?

Ulquiorra m'a prit par la taille et m'a jeté sur le lit, il s'est ensuite mis sur moi les jambes de chaque coté pour que je ne puisse m'enfuir, et en tenant chacune de mes mains. On s'est regardé dans les yeux sans rien à dire. Alors je me suis expliquée

_ Je… Il a demandé à ce qu'on fasse une pause… Et que je l'attende peu importe ce qu'il se passera durant cette pause. Je ne lui en voudrais pas, je vais l'attendre, lui laisser le temps de voir où il en est.

_Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote, je déteste cet aspect de ta personnalité. Attendre une personne qui n'a que faire de toi, comme un pauvre chiot abandonné…

Ulquiorra s'est soudainement arrêter de parler quand j'ai tenté de dégager délicatement ma main droite de la sienne, je lui enlevé la serviette autour du cou qui recouvrait une cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine et un tatouage qui représentait le chiffre quatre. Inconsciemment ma première réaction a été de toucher du bout des doigts cette cicatrice. Cette cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine explique pas mal de chose comme la fois ou il est tombé sur les genoux tenant fermement sa poitrine, ou la dispense en sport.

_Est ce que tu as mal ?

En guise de réponse Ulquiorra a prit ma main dans la sienne et la posé à plat sur son tatouage, sa peau est froide. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, c'est vrai qu'Ulquiorra est svelte mais ca ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un beau corps.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passera quand il te laissera tombé ?

_Pourquoi veut tu…

_Répond à ma question !

_ Sincèrement… Il se pourrait bien que je ne m'en remette pas… Je sombrerai probablement dans la folie…

_DIS PAS CA, **s'énerve t-il,** folle à cause d'un garçon pareil… Si c'est le cas le jour où Grimmjow te laissera tomber, promet moi de ne pas venir pleurer ici.

_Promis, **souriais-je**. Mais tu sais qu'il n'est plus le Grimmjow que tu as connu, il a vraiment changé.

_Tu plaisantes il est pareil que lui… Et si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas ici, dans mon lit.

C'EST VRAI CA ! Je suis en simple kimono dans la chambre d'un garçon, sur son lit et qui plus est il est torse nu ! Rha mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai ma main dans la sienne et sur son torse ! Bouge Orihime ! Quand je tente de me relever il se couche littéralement sur moi sans y mettre tout son poids.

_Attend encore un peu, **me chuchote t'il près de mon oreille**, s'il arrive quoique ce soit avec Grimmjow... Reste celle que je connu…

De quoi ! Je crois que c'est la première que j'entends Ulquiorra me demander une chose de cette manière, ca me gène. Mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'était notre position, ca ne va pas du tout ! Je reste figé partagé entre la peur et la honte. En me tortillant de gauche à droite, Ulquiorra relève un peu sa tête mais reste beaucoup trop proche

_Arrête de gigoter, ce que tu peux être agaçante !

_Je croyais que je ne devais plus m'approcher de ton visage !

_Oui mais moi c'est une tout autre histoire. A l'heure qu'il est celui que tu attends doit être en train de s'amuser avec une autre. Que dirais tu te venger ?

Je ne le reconnais pas, il devient si entreprenant tout en gardant sa froideur et son calme. Comme si cette situation n'avait rien de perturbant, je lui demande plusieurs fois avec une voix tremblante de me laisser partir.

_As tu peur ?

Comme je n'ai rien dit il a roulé sur le côté, nous sommes restés silencieux fixant le plafond. Quand le tonnerre a retenti je lui inconsciemment touché la main au moment où j'allais l'enlever il l'a prise et fait en sorte que nos doigts s'entremêlent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais pour moi ceci avait trop duré, alors je suis brusquement sortit de sa chambre sans rien dire. J'ai rejoins Rukia dans cet immense lit, sentant que je n'étais pas en forme elle n'a pas cherché à savoir où j'étais mais la connaissant elle devait s'en douter. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je lui ai demandé comment s'était déroulé la fête de l'Hanami avec sa famille, bizarrement elle n'a fait que bégayer et a rapidement changé de sujet.

_ Ecoutes Kuchiki, je ne sais pas comment aborder cela mais euh… Comment… Avec Kurosaki-Kun…

_Notre première fois ? C'est ca ! Ouhou pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec Grimmjow, **ricane t-elle**, tu veux des conseils ?

_Non je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je voulais dire comment ca se passe entre Kurosaki-Kun et toi? Est-ce que…

_Nous deux c'est fini pour de bon ! On ne ressortira plus jamais ensemble, on va juste rester de très bons amis. On a eu de bons moments mais peut être qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

_ Avec Renji-Kun on se faisait du souci, on se demandait si tu aller bien, Renji-Kun… Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi…

_Je sais… Et je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu essaye de me pousser dans les bras de Renji ou je rêve.

_Non pas du tout… C'est juste que… Je suis trop nulle… Je sais que le jour où on a tous été collé il était sur le point de t'inviter… Puis… Rien ne s'est déroulé, alors je me demandais… Si un jour il se passera quelque chose entre vous.

_Bah peut être… après tout Renji est celui qui me connait le mieux… Alors peut être un jour.

J'étais heureuse de sa réponse, Renji-Kun avait une chance, elle avait juste besoin de temps. Quand je vais lui annoncer ça, j'imagine déjà la joie dans ses yeux !

_Mais après Ichigo, **continua Rukia,** je me demande si ce serait pas mieux de sortir avec un mec plus âgé ! Ce Grimmjow est plus vieux que toi, ce doit être plus agréable enfin avec un autre mec. 

Je ne voulais pas parler de Grimmjow alors j'ai réussi subtilement à détourner la conversation vers le futur départ de son grand frère, lui demandant si elle savait pourquoi il avait décidé de quitter le lycée avant la fin de l'année. Elle m'a sortit la même excuse que lui « Une affaire familiale à faire tourner »

_Dans ce cas pourquoi être devenu professeur.

_Je pense que c'était surtout par rapport à ma sœur, qui était institutrice en primaire.

_ J'ai jamais su si mon frère avait une fiancée ! Dés qu'il finissait le travail il rentrait directement à la maison s'occuper de moi. Jamais il n'allait prendre de verre avec ses collègues… Je l'ai vraiment privé de toute vie sociale.

_Arrête ne dis pas de telles choses, je suis sûre qu'il était heureux de sa vie ! C'est bientôt…

_Oui c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort…

Je n'arrivais plus à parler car je ne voulais pas que Rukia s'aperçoive que ma voix tremblait. Alors nous avons éteint la lumière pour de bon, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me suis tout de suite rendormi. Pensant à mon frère, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra… Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce que si Grimmjow fait quelque chose avec Harribelle, je lui pardonnerai aussi facilement ? C'est peut être vraiment fini entre nous… Ulquiorra ne cesse de me mettre en garde… Pourquoi s'est il autant emporté quand j'ai dis que je deviendrai folle si Grimm me quittait ? Surtout que voulait –il dire en disant « _Tu plaisantes il est pareil que lui _» de qui parlait t-il ? Le lendemain dés la première heure nous sommes partit laissant un mot sur la table, pour le remercier on a décidé de lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

La semaine avait repris son cour, Ulquiorra et moi n'avons pas fait une seule fois référence à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, quant à Grimmjow il semblerait qu'il ai séché tout ses cours. La semaine d'après, Lundi après la fin des cours je suis allée voir Soi Fong-Sensei dans son bureau, Stark m'a fait patienter car un élève s'y trouvait. Pendant plus d'un quart je n'entends que Soi Fong-Sensei crier, génial il est en train de la mettre de mauvaise humeur et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et Grimmjow y sort, et me voit assise, au moment où il allait parler, Soi Fong lui gueule dessus pour qu'il vire le plancher, et me force à entrer. Pour ma part ca été très rapide, j'avais juste à la prévenir de mon absence de demain, bizarrement elle s'est montré plus compréhensive que je ne le croyais. Je pensais voir Grimmjow en sortant mais Stark m'a dit qu'il était partit précipitamment… En faite il était juste à attendre dans les escaliers.

_T'as des soucis avec l'autre tarée.

_Non pas du tout c'était juste pour une formalité… Et toi ?

_Rien t'occupes… Hm, je me disais qu'on pouvait rentrer et passer la soirée ensemble.

_Je risque de ne pas être au top de ma forme ces prochains jours, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça… Alors une prochaine fois.

J'ai descendu rapidement les marches, le laissant planté là. J'ai peut être fait une grossière erreur mais s'il avait l'intention de reprendre ce n'est pas le moment qu'il me voit ainsi.

POV NORMAL

Le lendemain Inoue enfila une robe noir très sobre, et accueilli ses tontes et tantes pendant toute la matinée, elle avait fait un effort pour la cuisine elle ne fit aucun plats dont elle en avait la spécialité. Toute la journée elle devait avoir à faire de sa famille, seule sa tante d'Okinawa était la pour la soutenir.

En cour Ulquiorra fut étonné de la voir absente encore le midi, ses yeux fixaient son bureau.

_Ou est elle ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait du genre à sécher le test de maths

_ Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère, **fit Renji en s'asseyant à sa place**, elle va passer la journée avec sa famille.

_Je vois... Ca fait 4 ans qu'il est mort aujourd'hui !

_Comment tu sais ça ?

_Laisse tombé. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne vas t'elle vivre avec sa famille ?

_Beh elle ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, mais d'après ce que j'ai sais… Sa famille avait coupé les ponts dés que son frère l'a emmené avec elle. Une bonne partie de ses proches ont reprochés à Sora d'avoir failli à son rôle de fils… De s'être enfui au lieu d'aider, et supporter ses parents.

_Donc ses parents sont toujours en vie ?

_Ca j'en ai aucune idée ! Je suis sûr qu'elle-même ne le sait pas. Ses parents n'étaient vraiment pas de modèle, c'est horrible de dire ça mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient morts. Son frère a eu beaucoup de courage de s'enfuir avec une gosse de trois ans alors qu'il en avait que dix huit… Mais t'inquiète ! Elle revient toujours le lendemain.

_Je ne m'inquiétais pas !

Au même moment Inoue et ses sept oncles et tantes priaient devant la tombe de Sora Inoue, puis sortir les boissons et les bentos pour le pique nique. Sa tante Yuki d'Okinawa déposa une canette à la cerise sur la tombe.

_C'était la préféré de Ni-San ! Tu t'en es souvenu ! Je crois bien que tu es la seule qui le connaissait vraiment.

_Tu sais quand je suis venue j'ai directement su que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Tu es sure que tu vas bien.

Inoue jura qu'elle allait bien, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa tante. Sa famille quitta Karakura un peu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin à l'emplacement ou il avait l'habitude de voir sa camarade de classe, il n'y avait personne. Ulquiorra se mit à attendre dix secondes et repris le chemin.

_C'est pas vrai où est cette idiote !

Inoue était en uniforme mais elle resta devant la photo de son frère sans bouger, elle balança son sac et ressortit son futon pour se coucher.

_J'ai pas la forme aujourd'hui après tout je peux très bien raté au moins la matinée.

Mais l'après midi Inoue n'y alla pas, ni le lendemain ni le jour d'après. Chaque fois elle enfilait son uniforme mais au moment de partir elle ressortait son futon pour s'y fourrer. Vendredi au lieu de son uniforme elle mit une robe noire, et partit avec un gros panier à pique nique, pour passer la journée au cimetière.

_C'est quand même mieux quand nous sommes que tout les deux**, rigola t'elle en s'installant.**

Inoue resta tout la journée et se mit à ranger ses affaires quand le soleil allait se coucher, après avoir prier une dernière fois, en se retournant elle vit une ombre, qu'elle ne distingua pas clairement dans l'immédiat à cause du soleil couchant dans ses yeux. Mais quand elle entendit la personne la saluer son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine

_Grimmjow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Grimmjow était en costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate dont le nœud était très mal fait. Il ne dit rien, il alluma de l'encens s'agenouilla et fit une prière, avant de se relever.

_On m'a dit que ca faisait trois jours que tu venais plus en cour !

_ Mardi c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je me suis mise à déprimer au fur et à mesure au point de ne pas venir en cour.

_Fallait me le dire.

_Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça… Cette pause… C'était parce que j'étais devenu trop collante n'est ce pas ?

_Arrête dis pas ça ! C'était pas pour ça, je voulais juste être sur d'un truc. Je suis pas le style de mec à prononcer ce genre de phrase que tu veux entendre, ni à faire des démonstrations de sentiments mais j'en pense pas moins… Je ne trouve pas collante, au contraire je préférerai te voir tout le temps près de moi et rien que pour moi. Je veux être la seule épaule sur laquelle tu as envie de pleurer, celui qui se prendra tout dans la gueule quand tu es énervée, celui avec qui tu ries quand tu es heureuse !

Inoue le regarda avec de grands yeux puis sourit.

_Beh c'est cool je te remercie.

Grimmjow sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui faire un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_T'es seule sur le tombeau de ton frère ?

_Des oncles et Tantes sont venus, mais mon frère n'était pas très apprécié d'eux. Il reste celui qui a abandonné ses parents. Même s'ils m'aidaient financièrement je pense que je leur suis indifférente.

_T'es sans famille quoi ! Un peu comme moi.

_Ton père est en vie à ce que je sache !

_Crois moi il aurait préféré avoir un autre fils. Je me dis… Quand t'auras tes dix huit ans… Ce serait cool que je devienne ta famille et vice versa.

_Berk tu veux m'adopter !

_Mais non idiote, tu me prend pour quel genre de pervers là.

_Oh ! Je vois… Tu arrives à me demander d'emménager, et ce qui ressemblerait à une demande en mariage devant la tombe de mon frère mais pas à dire je t'aime, étonnant.

_T'es d'accord ou pas ?

_Tu penses qu'on sera toujours ensemble dans deux ans ?

_Si c'était pas le cas je te le demanderai pas !

_Comment sera la vie ensemble ?

_T'emménagerais dans mon appart, car le tien est minuscule. T'irais à la fac pendant que je bosserai dans je sais pas trop quoi !

Inoue s'amusa à chercher le genre de boulot que pourrait faire Grimmjow, il ramassa le panier en la rembarrant à chaque fois qu'elle lui fit une proposition. Ils partirent du cimetière mains dans la main.

_Attend on ne rentre pas tout de suite, pour une fois que je te vois en costume ! Je veux montrer au monde à quel point j'ai le plus beau des copains, allons diner dehors ! Attend je rêve ou tu rougit !

_Tu rêves ! Et tu m'a prit pour ton accessoire ou quoi ?

Grimmjow sentit qu'Inoue serra sa main de plus en plus fort.

_Attend Grimmjow… Est-ce que… Pendant cette pause… Tu as fait quelque chose avec Harribelle ?

_A ton avis ! Bien sûr que non ! Si tu m'as vu la porter c'est qu'elle était trop pétée ! Passer la journée avec elle m'a fait comprendre, que si je dois faire quelque chose avec une fille… Ce serait avec toi ! Et quand je dis quelque chose je pense surtout à coucher.

Inoue rouge et soulagée s'accrocha à son bras en le remerciant timidement.

…

…

**LittleFly : J'ai reçu une lettre de plainte de la part de Y.G commandant, à propos de la manière dont j'ai utilisé le mot bankai dans le chapitre 25. Non mais sérieux bleach au début c'est un manga ou tous les mecs comparent leurs épées? C'est une métaphore ou je suis perverse? Haha******

**Gin : Mais si c'était le cas, je serai le meilleur coup vu que le mien est extensible. Ca t'intéresse?******

**LittleFly : Voyons Gin hihi******

**Hirako : alors celui d'Aizen vu que ca porte sur les illusions... C'est pour cacher qu'il en a une petite?******

**Aizen : ...******

**LittleFLY : Elle est pas mal celle là! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre. Et je plaisante Bleach est un des meilleurs mangas au monde! VIVE TITE KUBO****  
**


	27. Chapter 27 : Voulezvous coucher avec mo

**Bonjour à tous!****  
****Comme d'habitude je vous remercie des commentaires, de vous voir toujours fidèles au poste. Je trouve ça génial.****  
****Je m'excuse du retard par la même occasion.****  
**

**Ringo Chiii : **Non elle a pas fait de cochonneries avec Ulquiorra ! Du moins pas tout de suite XD Merci pour le commentaire.

**Jeff la bleue : **Mercipour le commentaire.En espérant que le titre te plaise, toi qui voulait un peu de hentai.

**: **Moi aussi je sais plus avec qui elle doit être. Je plaisante, plus j'avance plus j'ai une fin qui me revient plusieurs fois en tête. J'aime beaucoup écrire les scènes avec Ulquiorra. Mais c'est assez dur, comme il est de nature mystérieuse, calme, et ne montre pas ses sentiments. Merci pour le commentaire.

**x-yuri-x** : Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Inoue est vraiment accro c'est pour ca qu'elle lui a pardonné rapidement. S'il ya une transition ca va être dure. J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne peux rien dire sans tout spoiler. Mais c'est marrant que quelqu'un y pense.

**Orihime-Sama : **Les princes charmants n'existent pas. Moi j'aime les scènes UlquiXInoue donc désolé il y en aura d'autres XD

**Gun D'ange : **Avec du retard désolé mais voila le chapitre. Oui Grimmjow claque des doigts et Orihime accourt. ELLE EST ACCRO XD ! Je voulais avancer c'est pour ca que je ne l'ai pas fait galérer. Et aussi parce que ce côté amoureuse sera important dans les prochains chapitres.

**Trisha-Chan :** 4h30 ! Alors la je suis flattée ! Mes premiers chapitres me font honte XD quand j'aurai terminé la fic je vais les réécrire. En tout cas ca m'a fait plaisir de voir encore un nouveau nom. Merci pour le commentaire

**Anges907 :** C'est trop gentil, et super encourageant ce que tu dis ! Tes commentaires me flattent toujours autant. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Merci pour le commentaire et les encouragements.

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi…**

Oubliant ce qui s'était passé les semaines passés, Grimmjow et Inoue étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le repas du samedi midi. Enfin Grimmjow s'occupait de tout tandis qu'elle était assise en simple chemise sur le plan de travail à mélanger la pâte à gâteau.

_Y a pas à dire tu te débrouille vraiment bien pour la cuisine. Et moi qui pensais que tu passais ton temps à te faire livrer !

_Bah faut bien quand on habite seul !

_ A ce propos c'est vrai qu'Ulquiorra a habité chez vous ?

_ Ouep pendant tout le temps où sa mère était à l'hosto ! Elle était trop malade et tarée pour s'occuper de lui. Après sa mort il est partit vivre quelque temps avec son père avant de revenir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Son père m'a dit qu'elle était morte en le mettant en monde !

_Aha, ca ne m'étonne pas de lui !

Grimmjow a mis le plat au four s'approcha d'Inoue, lui enlevant le bol des mains qu'il mit de côté.

_ Je pense qu'on a mieux à faire que de parler de ce bouffon et sa famille de taré.

Grimmjow se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en caressant ses hanches, puis il prit plaça les jambes d'Inoue autour de sa taille. Après un long baiser échangé, il la souleva comme une plume, elle avait toujours ses jambes autour de lui, Grimmjow l'installa sur le canapé. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quand Grimmjow passa la main sous sa chemise caressant ses seins avec son autre main il se mit à déboutonner son jean. Sentant son membre levé Inoue lui demanda d'arrêter plusieurs fois avant de le repousser des mains.

_Quoi encore !

_C'est juste que je suis pas encore prête et j'ai pas envie de le faire ici sur ton canapé dans cet état.

_Tu plaisantes ca fait maintenant plus de trois mois ! Et puis si c'est le canapé qui te gène on peut aller dans la chambre…Ou peut être que tu penses à d'autres mecs avec qui tu pourrais le faire, comme ce rouquin.

_Non… ce n'est pas ça, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi

_ Et alors ca ne t'empêcherai pas d'avoir aucun des sentiments envers ce rouquin pour qui tu étais folle amoureuse. Tu l'as pas oublié c'est ça ! Dis moi que tu n'éprouves pour rien pour lui.

_Je…Je...

_Putain de merde, **dit il en se relevant**

_Attend où vas-tu ?

_A ton avis ! Faut bien que j'aille me soulager.

Grimmjow laissa Inoue au salon sans que celle çi ne comprenne ce qu'il voulu dire par se « soulager » et ce qu'il faisait aux toilettes. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'indifférence de Grimmjow envers Inoue, même le soir alors qu'elle comptait dormir chez lui elle se décida à aller travailler à la place. Il ne l'a raccompagna pas et il lui marmonna seulement quelques faible mots pour lui dire au revoir, sans pour autant poser le regard sur elle. Dans le vestiaire du bar à Hôtesses alors qu'elle se changeait, Lisa fit son apparition elles ne s'étaient pas revu depuis le jour de l'Hanami, Inoue alla tenter de lui parler mais Muramasa la convoqua dans son bureau pour l'engueuler des jours qu'elle avait raté.

_C'est pas un moulin tu ne rentres pas comme tu veux. J'ai déjà été assez clément avec toi ! T'as de la chance d'être populaire auprès des clients sinon ca fait longtemps que je t'aurai mise à la rue. Ecoute moi bien je t'explique : à cause de tes petites absences quand un riche client ne te vois pas sur la liste des hôtesses présentes lui et SON FRIC se tire ! T'a intérêt à bien te rattraper !

Malgré les remontrances pendant tout son service Inoue tenta de parler avec Lisa et ce ne fut qu'une fois seules dans le vestiaire qu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Malgré plusieurs tentatives qui commençaient par des sujets comme la pluie et le beau temps Inoue se lança quand elle vit sa collègue soupirer.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentit ! Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime j'ai seize ans, je suis qu'en première. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que…

_Je me fout de tout ca ! C'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux… Enfin si un peu… Mais bon, je pense que je me suis un peu trop vite emportée. Alors tu as seulement seize je rêve ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ?

_Je vis seule, j'ai mis le feu au café où je travaillais. Je n'avais vraiment plus le choix. Les factures, puis je commence à penser à l'université et aux frais d'inscriptions.

_Je ne dirai rien à Muramasa, mais s'il le sait, tu mets son club en danger ainsi que les filles qui bossent içi. Alors sois prudente.

Pendant le bout de chemin qu'elles firent ensemble Lisa la questionna sur cette pause avec Grimmjow. Inoue lui raconta alors tout de la fête de l'hanami jusqu'à cette déclaration au cimetière. Sans mentionner ce qui s'était passé avec Ulquiorra dans sa chambre. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

_Ce Kurosaki c'est le pervers rouquin de la fête de l'hanami… Ton style c'est donc le genre à froncer les sourcils… Etonnant ! Ce mec est peut être la raison de ton blocage.

_Mais c'est Grimmjow que j'aime ! C'est sur ! Kurosaki-Kun n'est qu'un… ce n'est qu'un… Ami ?

_Me pose pas la question ! En tout cas t'as pas l'air vachement sur ! Bon je te laisse je tourne là.

Lundi en cour de sport Zaraki avait prévu un échauffement quasi militaire pour la terminale que seul Grimmjow arrivait à suivre. C'était la première fois que ses camarades le voyaient autant se dépenser pour un cour de sport. Même à la fin du cour il continua avec une série d'abdo.

_Je vois que t'as la forme JaggerJack, **jubila Zaraki**, Izuru va nous chercher l'équipement de Kendo, on va s'amuser !

Gin alla voir son ami avec une bouteille d'eau à la main lui demandant ce qu'il lui arrivé.

_Faut bien que je me dépense autre part à défaut de… Laisse tomber !

Gin se mit à rire et s'assit près de lui, Grimmjow arrêta ses abdos et lui arracha sa bouteille des mains.

_ Ca fait plus de trois mois que j'ai rien fait ! TROIS MOIS BORDEL DE MERDE ! Et cette conne elle fait rien pour m'aider ! Elle se balade en simple chemise chez moi et dés que je tente elle...

_Mmh la princesse en simple chemise… Oh c'est bon me regarde pas avec ses yeux, je me dis juste que je devrai passer plus souvent chez toi ! Bon racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que t'as tenté. Avec tout les détails même les préliminaires…

_Beh on était dans la cuisine, elle était assise sur le plan de travail à mélanger son gâteau, on parlait, on s'est embrassé puis je l'ai porté sur le canapé…

_Attend attend vous parliez de quoi, vous étiez comment. LES DETAILS !

Grimmjow grogna et se mit à raconter en se faisant couper toutes les dix secondes par les questions de Gin. Quand il finit son histoire, Gin assit en tailleur mis sa main sur le menton l'air dubitatif.

_Dernière question elle faisait qu'elle genre de bruit pendant que tu explorais son corps.

_T'es qu'un enfoiré de première ! J'aurai pas du t'en parler !

_Je plaisante je plaisante… Calme-toi. Non mais sérieux Grimm, laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose ! Orihime est différente des filles avec qui tu as l'habitude de coucher ! Tu ne peux pas la prendre alors qu'elle a du chocolat partout sur la tronche et faire ca sur le canapé ! C'est une princesse elle a besoin d'un mot que tu ne connais sûrement pas : RO-MAN-TISME ! En plus tu lui parles d'Ulqui avant de lui sauter dessus et après ta tentative tu lui parles de ce rouquin.

_Je ne vois pas le problème !

_Ca m'étonne pas… A croire qu'il fait tout pour lui mettre des doutes… Bref si tu veux j'irais la voir !

_Si tu fais ca je te fracasse la tête, jamais j'aurai du t'en parler. Je me tire si Kenpachi revient bats toi à ma place.

_Mais oui c'est cela, **sourit Gin.**

POV INOUE

Il est midi, Ulquiorra et moi restons manger dans la salle, il n'aime pas trop sortir alors que le reste de la classe est partit manger à l'extérieur. « _Elle était trop malade et tarée pour s'occuper de lui_ ». Si son père m'a dit qu'elle était morte en le mettant au monde c'était peut être pour cacher le fait qu'elle était folle. En même temps ca vient de Grimmjow pour lui tout le monde est taré, donc ca ne veut rien dire. Mais ca n'enlève pas le fait que son père ait mentit sur la mort de sa femme. En plus de ca il a abandonné Ulquiorra pour aller vivre avec sa deuxième femme à l'étranger. Quel genre d'homme est il ?

_Quand est ce que tu te confieras à moi ? Oups j'ai parlé à haute voix.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et arrête de me fixer ainsi !

_Non non rien du tout ! Enfin… j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus sur toi.

_Cette nuit là tu aurais pu tout me demander.

Ulquiorra a enlevé une miette sur le coin de ma lèvre et à garder sa main sur ma joue rouge et chaude. Au même moment Aizen-Sensei a débarqué en classe demandant s'il gênait. Je me suis relevée immédiatement de ma chaise l'assurant que non.

_Tant mieux j'ai plusieurs polycopiés à vous distribuez ! Inoue vous qui êtes debout pouvez venir m'aider à les ramener içi avant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation j'ai répondu oui avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût. Nous sommes dans une salle d'informatique réservée au corps enseignant, où ils stockent manuels, test de l'an passé ect… Aizen me tend le plus léger des cartons.

_Dites Aizen-Sensei, ca fait longtemps que je voulais d'une chose, mais on a pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul. Vous étiez bien le professeur principal d'Hinamorie Momo, la fille qui est dans le coma.

_Oui… Pourquoi cette question ?

_Euh… Comment dire… J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un soit disant petit ami qui serait derrière ça, le fait qu'on l'ai retrouvé nue alimente pas mal d'histoires. Comment le questionner sans pour autant dire que j'enquête sur elle, et sans dévoiler mes sources ?

_Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des élèves au courant de l'histoire d'Hinamori…

_Ce n'est pas dans le lycée que j'ai entendu ces rumeurs… Quoiqu'il en soit… Rho c'est plus dure que je le pensais ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive à elle ? Vous la connaissiez non ?

_ Bien qu'elle fut mon élève je ne la connaissais que très peu. Comme elle était très bonne élève et discrète j'étais plus occupé avec les éléments perturbateurs de la classe. Cependant au fil des mois son niveau à considérément chuté c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Ce qui s'est passé semble être un accident, elle se serait endormie dans la salle. Je vous conseille de ne plus prêter attention à ce genre de rumeurs, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de prier pour son rétablissement.

_Oui vous avez raison désolé de vous avoir ennuyé avec cela.

_Ce n'est rien mais sachez une chose, la personne qui la retrouvé c'est JaggerJack. Vous ne trouvez pas ca plutôt louche qu'il était dans la salle à côté.

_Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Que Grimmjow serait derrière tout ça ? Excusez-moi mais c'est absurde.

_Momo était bonne élève sans histoire, un peu comme vous avant de le rencontrer. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point il peut se montrer violent… Bon il est temps d'y aller, si vous voulez en parlez vous savez ou me trouver !

Nous sommes sortit de la salle, dans le couloir Renji-Kun m'a prit le carton que je portais. Quant à moi je suis directement partit m'asseoir à ma place. A quoi joue Aizen-Sensei ? C'est vrai que Yoruichi aussi a trouvé ca bizarre que Grimmjow se soit trouvé ici à ce moment et à vrai dire moi aussi mais il lui a sauvé la vie. Puis avec toutes les informations qu'on a eu dans la chambre de Momo il est certain que le garçon qu'elle fréquentait ne soit pas lui. Et en plus il sortait avec Harribelle à cette époque avec les scènes qu'il lui a fait parce qu'elle le trompé ca m'étonnerai que lui l'ai fait… Enfin j'espère… Aizen-Sensei a tenté de me faire douter de Grimmjow et ce n'est pas la première fois… Ce qui est différent désormais c'est que j'ai assez confiance en Grimm pour aller lui en parler directement.

Alors que nous sortions du lycée avec Ulquiorra que j'arrive de moins en moins à regarder dans les yeux… Ichimaru-Sempai nous a rejoint et à fait le chemin avec nous racontant sa vie, enfin plus de la moitié des choses qu'il disait étaient des mensonges l'autre moitié consistait à nous taquiner. Quand Ulquiorra nous a quittés Ichimaru-Sempai a décidé qu'il me raccompagnerait jusqu'à chez moi.

_Heu beh dis donc vous êtes bizarre toi et l'Emo. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

_RIEN DU TOUT ! Arrête de t'emporter idiote et reste calme.

_Moi qui pensait que c'était à cause du rouquin que tu ne voulais pas t'engager physiquement avec Grimmjow, il semblerait que ce soit plus à cause d'Ulquiorra… Beh oui entre mecs on se dit tout alors racontes !

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi ! Pourquoi faut il que Grimmjow parle de notre relation à Ichimaru-Sempai.

_Moi ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais faire gaffe sinon il ira voir ailleurs ! BYE BYE

Voir ailleurs… voir ailleurs… VOIR AILLEURS ! Mais zut on peut très bien s'aimer sans le faire ! Au fond de moi je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'ai donc passé la semaine à me renseigner sur les forums et les magazines. Plus j'en apprenais plus je n'avais pas envie de passer à l'acte entre celles qui s'étaient fait jeté directement après s'être offerte, celles qui avaient trop saigné, celles qui s'étaient évanouie et j'en passe. Pour une bonne partie la première fois s'était vraiment mal passée. Vendredi soir je suis allée chez Rukia pour un devoir qui nous avait été donné, nous étions tranquillement dans sa chambre à travailler sur la biologie. Je feuilletais le manuel quand je suis tombé sur des statistiques concernant l'âge de la première fois. C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ca c'est pour nous mettre la pression. Et si on le fait pas dans l'âge moyen cela veut-il dire qu'on est bizarre ? Je balance le livre dans un coin de son immense chambre.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, **dit Rukia en allant chercher le livre.**

_Désolé je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Dis moi avec Kurosaki-Kun vous avez attendu combien de temps avant de le faire… Désolé ca ne se dit pas…

_ T'inquiète on est amies on peut en parler… Je crois que c'était un mois.

_Quoi ! C'est vachement court !

Rukia me taquine pour les détails, elle est persuadée que je veuille tout savoir. Et avant même que je puisse lui expliquer que je ne supporterai surement pas d'écouter la première fois de Kurosaki-Kun elle s'est lancée.

_On était chez lui, un week end ou son père avait emmené ses sœurs chez de la famille. Je comptais rentrer chez moi mais… C'était sans compter sur les envies d'Ichigo, alors on a passé une bonne partie à s'embrasser.

Qu'on m'achève…

_Ensuite une chose en entraînant une autre on s'est mutuellement déshabiller.

Je peux me planter ce stylo dans l'œil, mais ce serait trop douloureux.

_Et ca été une vraie catastrophe. C'était sa première fois à lui aussi donc je te raconte pas

Oui ne me raconte pas. A moins que je saute par la fenêtre.

_ Il a été super maladroit et m'a fait plus de mal que de bien et ca été très rapide. C'est pour ca que je me dis qu'avec Grimmjow t'aurai plus de chance vu qui doit en avoir de l'expérience. Mais bon Ichigo s'est amélioré au fil du temps.

_Le problème c'est de savoir si c'est le bon moment et plus important la bonne personne.

_Bah avec Ichigo, je me sentais en sécurité je ne saurai comment l'expliquer mais j'étais sur que ca devait se passer ainsi. Ce genre de chose tu le sens au plus profond de toi, je me sentais lié à lui, un peu comme si le destin nous avait reuni.

C'en était beaucoup trop pour moi alors j'ai proposé à Rukia que de continuer le devoir une prochaine fois afin que je puisse échapper à cette souffrance. Quand elle m'escorte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, nous tombons nez à nez avec Byakuya, que je salue poliment

_Dis moi Inoue pour la fête de l'hanami même si tu n'allais vraiment pas bien j'aurai préféré que tu viennes à la maison, plutôt que de faire déplacer Rukia. Cette fête est très importante pour les Kuchiki, je comprends qu'elle soit ton amie mais sa présence était indispensable. Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois que tu es la bienvenue dans notre demeure, surtout si tu ne te sens pas bien.

_Pardon ? Excusez moi mais je ne comprends pas….

_C'est bon grand frère ca ira, c'est du passé, viens Inoue !

Rukia me prend rapidement par la main et nous sortons ensemble de la maison, quand je lui demande ce que Byakuya a voulu dire nous sortons carrément de la propriété. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle avant de s'excuser.

_Qu'est ce que ca va dire ? Tu n'étais donc pas avec ta famille pour l'Hanami ? Pourquoi…

_J'étais… Quelque part… Désolé je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant.

_D'accord, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler, ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de te couvrir.  Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à Byakuya il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Rassure moi ce n'est rien de grave.

_Non je t'assure bien au contraire !

_ C'est à cause d'un garçon ? Si c'était le cas tu me le dirais ? Surtout vis-à-vis de Renji-Kun qui…

Rukia dément tout implication avec un garçon je pars soulagée, ce serait plutôt malsain qu'elle sorte avec un autre garçon en laissant de faux espoir à Renji-Kun. Je sais ce que ca fait et c'est loin d'être agréable. Ce n'est pas comme si je la juger, elle a droit de sortir avec qui elle veut mais dans ce cas là, elle devrait le prévenir.

Samedi en rentrant du boulot avec Lisa connaissant son expérience je lui ai demandé comment c'était passé sa première fois elle m'a simplement répondu par un conseil « _Faut pas stresser sinon ca te fera mal. _» Génial… Mais après tout ce que j'ai lu et entendu comment ne pas stresser, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rejoint Grimmjow dans son lit.

_Dis Grimmjow tu dors ? Faut que je te parle… **dis je en allumant la lumière de la table de chevet.**

Il s'est mit à grogner des choses inaudibles dont la seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre « _Ca peut attendre demain ? Merde !_ » En insistant un peu il a frotté ses yeux et s'est tourné vers moi. Je lui demande avec combien de filles il a couché, au début il ne m'a prise au sérieux et allait se rendormir mais je l'ai secoué pour qu'il réponde.

_Ok ok ok alors je commence par qui… Il y a eu cette surveillante au collège, et l'assistante australienne du prof d'anglais, j'ai rencontré des jumelles quand j'ai passé mes vacances à Taiwan, Menoly euh… Des filles dont je me souviens pas le nom quand je partais en vacances, ah oui y avait aussi une secrétaire qui travaillait au bureau de mon père, cette salope d'Harribelle, une infirmière que j'ai rencontré à l'hôpital après une bagarre et…

_C'est bon ca suffit rendors toi. Quelle question idiote ! Rien de mieux que d'entendre ça avant d'aller dormir.

J'éteins la lumière et me couche sur le bord du lit en lui tournant le dos. Grimmjow tente de savoir pourquoi je lui pose ce genre de question comme il fait face à mon mutisme il se recouche en s'énervant. Au bout de quelques minutes toujours le dos tourné je me lance

_Est ce que tu me quitteras après l'avoir fait ?

_Ne sois pas stupide sinon j'aurai pas attendu trois mois ! Si tu veux attendre le mariage…

_J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de tout faire raté, que tu me compare avec tes autres conquêtes.

Grimmjow s'est approché et m'a prit dans ses bras

_Ce sera différent des autre fois car cette fois ci il y aura ce truc qu'il n'y pas eut avec les autres. Avec toi ce ne sera pas simplement un coup au pieu, mais plutôt concrétiser… notre truc.

Il me rassure enfin juste assez pour m'endormir, vraiment Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot _amour_. Mais c'est lui. C'est évident qu'il est le garçon avec qui je dois le faire, tout se passera bien.

Le lendemain Grimmjow est sortit toute la journée me laissant m'occupait comme je le pouvais, j'ai proposé à Rukia de finaliser l'exposé ensemble mais elle passe le dimanche en famille. Alors je me suis mise à ranger l'appartement quand j'entre dans la chambre d'ami, je me couche dans le grand lit me rappelant la fois ou je m'y était réveillé malade et en panique. Grimmjow avait été là, si on m'avait dit que quelques mois après je sortirai avec lui jamais je ne l'aurait cru. Quand on pense à tous ses événements qui se sont déroulé par la suite, comme Rukia le disait c'est comme si une force nous avait poussé sur le chemin de l'autre.

Quelques heures après, Grimmjow rentre les bras chargés de courses, et d'un repas de chez le traiteur pour l'éviter de cuisiner. Il mange au bar de la cuisine alors que je suis en train de faire mes devoirs me rappelant sans cesse des avertissements d'Ichimaru-Sempai. Je n'ai pas envie que Grimmjow aille voir ailleurs. Si je l'aime pourquoi ne pas…

_Grimmjow, je me dis… Quand t'auras fini de manger… On pourrait aller dans la chambre pour essayer… Tu vois… Enfin si t'es fatigué ce n'est pas grave !

POV NORMAL

Grimmjow lui demanda si c'était une plaisanterie, un non de la tête d'Inoue, suffit à ce qu'il aille aux toilettes se laver les dents et retourna au salon pour la porter dans la chambre. Il lui demanda une seconde fois si elle vraiment prête en guise de réponse elle hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa et ses mains se ruèrent sur ses seins avec sa main droite il lui caressa le sein droit jouant avec son téton. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille de le déshabiller, Inoue s'exécuta en déboutonnant sa chemise mais n'alla pas plus loin. Alors Grimmjow enleva son jean tout seul. Comme il l'a sentait tremblante et contracté, il lui baisa chaque partie de son corps descendant peu à peu vers son entre jambe, Inoue se cambra de plaisir dés qu'il toucha sa partie intime. Grimmjow remonta pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table à chevet pour en sortir un préservatif.

POV INOUE

Grimmjow a continuer à m'embrasser et bien que j'appréciais ce moment une petite voix dans ma tête me répétait sans cesse de m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas prête je me suis surestimée ! Je ne suis pas prête ! JE NE SUIS PAS PRETE ! Quand soudain Grimmjow a prit ma main et la diriger vers son pénis et m'a fait faire des mouvements de va et vient, au bout de quelques mouvements il a laché ma main et m'a dit de continuer pendant qu'il enlever délicatement le préservatif du sachet.

_Très prête, **me mumure t-il dans l'oreille.**

J'acquiesçais même si ce n'est pas vrai mais je voulais lui faire plaisir alors j'ai pris sur moi et ai fermé les yeux. Dans les secondes qui suivent je ressens une énorme douleur qui ne peut m'empêcher de l'exprimer par un cri. Ca y est je n'étais plus vierge je sentais en moi son membre mais ca me faisait mal alors je tentais de les repousser avec mes mains

_Arrête ca fait mal ! Grimm arrête toi !

_Euh j'ai pas commencé.

_Mais j'ai sentit quelque chose en moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Grimmjow toujours sur moi me montre sa main point fermé, et lève son index et majeur.

_T'es trop tendu, tu mouilles pas assez ! Ca va allez… Maintenant j'y vais vraiment !

Au que non ! Si de simple doigts m'ont fait une douleur pareille je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je vais ressentir si l'énorme chose que j'ai touché tout à l'heure va me faire. Pourtant Grimmjow a mis mes jambes sur autour de sa taille et s'est remis à m'embrasser croyant sûrement que ca me calmerait. Au même moment je sentis son membre commençait à me pénétrer. J'ai instinctivement rompu le baiser en criant de ne pas me toucher, et je l'ai si violemment poussé en lui donnant par la même occasion un crochet du droit qu'il tombe hors du lit. Quant à moi j'ai immédiatement regardé les draps blancs cherchant une once de sang. Je suis soulagée de rien trouvé, je retourne à la réalité quand j'entends des murmures venant du sol. Grimmjow ! Je m'entoure un drap autour de moi. Sa tête est en sang, en le poussant sur le côté sa tête a heurté la table de chevet.

_Mais t'es tarée ! Tu m'a fouttu un coup de poing !

_Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !

En essayant de lui porter secours j'oublie que je me suis enroulé la couverture autour de moi, donc je tombe directement sur son ventre les genoux en avant. En entendant le crie qu'il pousse je crois que je suis plutôt tombé sur ses côtes.

_Grimmjow ! Grimmjow ca va ? Je suis désolée !

_Mais dégage tu m'écrase ! T'as cru que t'étais légère ou quoi !

_Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, **paniquais je **

En me relevant j'écrase son poignet, je m'excuse encore une fois. J'aide à le relever en l'asseyant sur le lit et l'aide a enfiler son short. Grimmjow reste tête baissé

_Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te faire quoique ce soit quand tu es dans un état pareil.

_Pardon ?

_Pff tu n'avais même pas remarqué que tu pleurais à la minute où j'ai commencé à te toucher ? Tu me saoule !

_Je… Je vais chercher Kaien il t'accompagnera à l'hôpital.

POV NORMAL

De l'autre côté de la porte Kaien était au lit attendant que son invitée sorte de la salle de bain. Il entendit un boucan venant de la porte d'entrée et la voix d'Inoue l'appelant à l'aide. Kaien enfila un short, son amie ne sortit pas de la salle de bain et lui parla à travers la porte.

_Kaien c'est quoi ce bruit ?

_C'est Orihime, elle doit avoir un soucis.

_Quoi ! Il faut absolument pas qu'elle me voit ici !

Kaien lui dit de rester dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il alla ouvrir la porte, pour y trouver une Inoue les larmes aux yeux vêtu d'un simple drap blanc. Elle lui prit directement la main en le forçant à la suivre. Kaien tenta de la calmer tant bien que mal.

_Kaien il faut que tu m'aides ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !

_Tu es blessé quelque part ! Entre je m'habille.

_Non pas moi Grimmjow !

_Oh lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

Inoue tenta de s'exprimer mais elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer la seule chose qu'elle pu correctement dire et qu'elle n'arrêta pas de répéter était que Grimmjow allait la détester. Kaien la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant de respirer au même rythme que lui. Quand elle se calma toujours dans ses bras Inoue lui expliqua

_Grimmjow... Parce que j'étais pas sur alors je lui ai donné un coup de poing, et sa tête a cogné la table. Puis je suis tombé sur ses côtes et en me relevant j'ai écrasé son poignet.

Kaien se força de ne pas pouffer de rire en imaginant la situation et au plus profond de lui il fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait avec Grimmjow.

_Bon écoute je vais m'habiller et tu devrais faire pareil pas que tu ne sois pas sexy ainsi bien au contraire mais dans la rue tu risque d'attirer l'attention et je suis très jaloux comme type. Je te rejoins dans trente secondes.

Pendant qu'Inoue retourna à l'appartement, Kaien alla dans sa chambre enfiler un tee shirt et un pantalon et mis rapidement ses chaussures, avant de partir il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Hey je vais accompagner le copain d'Orihime à l'hosto je devrai pas en avoir pour longtemps.

_Pourquoi il n'appelle pas une ambulance ? Décidément on croirait que tu ne peux rien lui refuser et qu'elle te plaît toujours autant.

_Arrête de piquer une crise je rentre dés que je peux !

Kaien alla rejoindre Inoue dans l'appartement de Grimmjow qui avait réussi à enfiler un pantalon en coton et un tee shirt. Il tenait ses côtes et boitait en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

_Toi la cruche tu reste ici t'a assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

_ Rho c'est bon Grimm tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès, **fit Kaien avec le sourire.**

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et partit devant refusant qu'on l'aide à marcher.

_Fais pas la tête il ne le pensait pas ! Je te le ramène indemne dans quelques heures, la rassura Kaien.

Le lendemain Inoue partit en avance sans réveiller Grimmjow lui laissant juste son petit déjeuner sur la table. Quant à lui il débarqua à l'école à la pause de midi, tenant son côté gauche et en boitant légèrement avec un bandage autour du poignet droit, un œil au beurre noir et un bandage autour de la tête. Tout les élèves se retournèrent à son passage

_Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ?

_Il a du se mêlé à une bagarre, ce type est un monstre !

_Le monstre est plutôt celui qui l'a mit dans cet état.

En montant péniblement les escaliers, il croisa Ichigo au deuxième étage qui le regarda de haut en bas avant de partir.

_Enfoiré ! Je hais ce regard !

Il alla se détendre sur le toit avant la reprise des cours, rapidement rejoint par Gin.

_Putain Grimmjow t'es dans quel état ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as eu des soucis avec l'Espada ? Ils étaient combien ? Une dizaine ?

_Ca mec, **s'énerva t-il**, c'est le résultat d'une tentative de jambe en l'air avec l'autre débile !

_Quoi vous l'avez fait !

_Tu te fout de ma gueule regarde moi ! Au moment ou j'allais la pénétrer elle a paniqué elle m'a fouttu un coup de poing, ma tête s'est cognée contre la table ! Et c'est pas fini elle s'est cassé la gueule du lit a atterri sur moi et j'ai 4 côtes fêlés du côté gauche et le poignet défoncé. QUELLE CONNE !

Gin rit malgré les menaces de Grimmjow et prit une dizaine de minute à se calmer.

_Non mais écoute même si elle t'a proposé, je pense que c'était juste pour te faire plaisir ! C'est quand même une belle preuve d'amour ! Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit il lui faut du romantisme, traite la comme une princesse c'est-à-dire des roses, des bougies, un bon diner, un cadeau et tout ce qui va avec.

Quand il entendit du bruit sur le terrain, Gin s'approcha du grillage dans l'idée de pouvoir mater quelques filles. Il fit remarquer à Grimmjow que c'était la classe d'Inoue, en train de jouer au baseball. Inoue était assise dans son coin avec un gant de baseball et une balle.

_Elle a pas l'air bien tu devrais la rejoindre et t'excuser te connaissant t'as pas du être tendre avec elle…

Au moment de quitter le toit Gin le rappela lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de descendre car un autre avait prit sa place. Grimmjow curieux fit demi-tour et vit Ichigo marcher vers elle.

_Ce mec, **se dit-il,** il est la cause de tout…

_Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, **demanda Ichigo.**

_Non… Enfin si je vais bien juste un peu fatiguée j'ai eu un dimanche mouvementé.

_Je vois… J'ai vu ton copain il était dans un sal état je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais toi ca va ? Je veux dire t'as pas été mêlée à ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_Je vais bien, et je vais te le prouver, **se leva t'elle**, suis moi on va se lancer quelques balles avant que Zaraki-Sensei n'arrive.

Ichigo la suivit se doutant bien qu'elle avait contourné la question mais ne dit rien.

Le soir Gin était chez Aizen cherchant dans les placards quelque chose à grignoter, pendant que celui ci préparait le diner.

_ Je rêve tu n'as même pas de gâteaux, chips ou de bonbons.

_ On ne grignote pas avant le diner. Soit tu rentres chez toi, soit tu patientes dans le silence.

_T'as l'air de mauvais de poil.

_ Inoue m'a interrogé au sujet d'Hinamorie, elle savait que j'étais son professeur principal et que l'on avait retrouvé nue. Deux éléments que seule une personne de LNS savait, surtout le dernier. Je suppose que c'est encore toi qui es derrière tout ca.

_Quoi ! Comment peux tu dire une telle chose, **surjoua Gin,** j'y suis absolument pour rien. Je ne suis pas le seul élève de LNS avec qui elle parle.

_Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est comment en elle venu à Hinamorie, une fille qu'elle n'a jamais vu, en quoi ca la regarde.

_ Tu as peur qu'elle découvre toute l'histoire.

Aizen sourit et tendit des plats à Gin pour qu'il les pose sur la table il alla le rejoindre avec deux autres plats, et s'assit tranquillement.

_Voyons Gin tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien avoir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Maintenant il est l'heure de manger assis toi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on sonna à la porte Aizen alla ouvrir et une tornade blonde débarqua chez lui demandant de l'aide, il soupira et ferma la porte derrière elle se disant qu'il n'aura pas la paix ce soir.

_Oh Harribelle que fais tu ici, **lui demandant Gin entre deux bouchées.**

_Et toi ? t'as toujours pas de chez toi! Aizen j'ai besoin de ton aide… Je veux récupérer Grimmjow et par n'importe quel moyen, mais je n'y arriverai jamais seule ! Je veux tu t'occupe de la rouquine !

_Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes affaires, si tu veux retourner avec ce voyou débarrasse toi de la fille toute seule. Ca ne me regarde pas !

_Si tu lui fait quoique ce soit ne serait que toucher un seul de ses cheveux, crois moi Grimm te tuera.

_Je n'aime pas dire ca mais le Renard n'as pas tort. Ce n'est pas la bonne la solution, je veux qu'elle abandonne Grimmjow.

_Cet amour pour ce garçon est vraiment maladif, **s'étonna Gin,** bon sang qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez Inoue et toi ? Même Rangiku parfois elle…

_LA FERME ! Je ne te parle pas, bon Aizen un plan ?

_A ta place je m'adresserai autrement à Gin, c'est celui qui connait le mieux la relation qu'entretienne Inoue et le crétin

Gin finit son repas dans un silence religieux, alors qu'Harribelle s'était assise en face de lui les nerfs en pelote. Après avoir débarrassé Aizen leur servit le thé.

_Maintenant que tout le monde à son thé nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement. Gin où en sont Grimmjow et Inoue ?

_ Elle est complètement accro, et lui aussi alors je te conseille d'abandonner. Hime était folle amoureuse d'Ichigo le rouquin que tu as vu à la fête de l'hanami, il est sortit avec son amie, la insulter, lui a fait des reproches, ne lui adressait plus la parole en bref elle s'est sentit trahi par celui qu'elle aimait… Au même moment Grimmjow était toujours la pour elle. Leur rencontre est du au destin, tout les deux venaient d'être trahis par ceux qu'ils aimaient, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont trouvé.

_Orihime est une orpheline, **continua Aizen,** pendant la période où elle allait le plus mal c'est Grimmjow qui était toujours à ses côtés, par de petits gestes ou attention il a prit peu à peu une place importante pour elle. Elle place beaucoup d'espoir en lui et une confiance aveugle.

_Je ne laisserai pas tomber !

_Tout les deux n'ont pas encore consommés, si ça vous intéresse, **sourit Gin**… Ne faites pas cette tête je suis aussi choqué que vous que Grimm ait réussit à tenir aussi longtemps.

_Cela change tout, **se reprit Aizen**, si tu suis exactement ce que je vais te dire tu récupéras ce crétin. Il s'agit de reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurosaki, il faut qu'elle se sente trahis par Grimmjow.

_ T'es sur que ca va marcher ?

_Voyons Harribelle douterais- tu de moi ? Gin pourrai-je compter sur toi ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Ca à l'air bien marrant. Tu me diras quoi faire, même si j'ai ma petite idée…

_Orihime est ton amie, **dit Harribelle,** si c'est comme ca que tu traite tes amis j'aimerais savoir comment tu traites tes ennemis.

Gin s'étira mis sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte

_Crois moi Harribelle tu ne préférais pas le savoir, tenez moi au courant BYE BYE.

Gin ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, une fois dedans il lâcha un faible rire

_Puis vous le découvrirez le temps voulu…

…

…

**LittleFly: Ca sent les derniers chapitres. Le prochain chapitre j'ai hâte de l'écrire. Des amitiés détruites, des amours perdus, des révélations pour Inoue, de la folie pour certains...******

**Inoue : Ca va être la joie dis donc...******

**LittleFly : Et peut être... Non c'est sur un chapitre entier Flashback Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Ces deux là se connaissent beaucoup plus qu'on puisse le croire.****  
****Bon vivement le prochain chapitre. Au revoir**


	28. Chapter 28 Le cauchemar

**Hey hey****  
****Saluts à tous. Que j'aimerais pouvoir publier tout les trois semaines. Ce serait tellement mieux. J'ai vu de nouveaux pseudo dans les commentaires. Sachez que ca me fait bien plaisir, aussi de voir ce qui sont toujours au rendez vous.******

**Dans ce chapitre c'est pas vraiment la joie...****  
****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin.****  
**

**Anges907 : **Merci pour le commentaire. Je trouve ca cool et marrant que les lecteurs qui aimaient un couple au début change d'avis en fin de compte. Inoue va avec tout le monde c'est plus facile au cas où il devrait y avoir une transition**…**

**Trisha-Chan : **Une qui était morte de rire pendant la tentative. J'ai presque eu pitié pour les deux XD. Mais c'est vrai que Grimm n'est pas un pervers juste un mec qui a des besoins^^ J'avais rien contre Haribelle dans le manga et c'est ca le plus hallucinant. Thanks pour le commentaire

**x-yuri-x : **Je t'avais répondu en MP, mais je te remercie encore pour le commentaire. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire cette scène. J'aime vraiment ce couple qu'est le Grimmhime ca me désole de les faire souffrir XD. Merci pour le commentaire

**Orihime-Sama : **Aizen est chasse gardé je l'aime trop ! Quand je pense qu'au début ca devait être un Aihime comment j'en suis arrivé à le rendre pervers-criminel. XD. Merci pour ta review.

** : **Chouette un nouveau pseudo^^ Ca m'a bien fait rire le fait que tu me reprennes pour salaup car ca fait un bail que je l'écris comme ca et on me l'avait déjà dit XD La prochaine fois j'essayerai de faire un effort LOL. J'ai eu le courage de lire toute ta review car ca m'a fait plaisir ton avis sur chaque personnage. Moi aussi je veux tous les voir au pied d'Inoue. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'Ichigo remonte dans votre estime. Je l'adore ce personnage XD. Je suis aussi contente que la scène de la chambre t'as plut car je l'avais réécrite plusieurs fois. Merci encore

**Gun d'ange **: Mon réveil et/ou calendrier préféré ^^. J'adorerai le clin d'œil, ca me ferait super plaisir. Je serai super flattée ! Bon j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et la fin ^^

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Le Cauchemar**

Depuis cette tentative complètement foiré il y a quelques jours j'ai décidé de m'occuper de Grimmjow. Quand je le vois dans cet état je ne peux m'empêché de me sentir coupable. Quitte à terminer le boulot plus tôt et me faire disputer par Muramasa-San, je préfère être à ses côtés. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Mais je suis sûr qu'il se pose des questions tout comme moi… Mercredi comme nous avons terminé les cours plus tôt, Matsumoto a décidé d'inviter les terminales chez Grimmjow sans l'accord de ce dernier. Mais je pense qu'il a besoin de détente. Renji-Kun fait aussi partie de la fête. Voyant tout le monde s'amuser, et boire j'en ai profité pour aller rejoindre Grimmjow assit au coin du salon sur un fauteuil.

_Si j'avais pas été dans cet état ca fait longtemps que je les aurais virés.

_Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

_Laisse tombé vaut mieux…J'aurai pas du te traiter de cruche, surtout après avoir menacé l'autre rouquin de pas le faire. T'avais pas à te forcer quand tu seras prête fais moi signe… J'attendrai. Et puis je devrai peut être m'y prendre autrement, je me suis précipité.

_ Ca ressemble à un mea culpa.

_Beh c'en est pas un, **se rétracta Grimmjow**, N'oublie pas que…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je lui donne un léger baiser avant de le prendre dans mes bras, pour lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille

_Grimmjow JaggerJack une chose est sûre. Même si cela signifie recommencer une centaine de fois, tu es le seul avec qui je passerai à l'acte. Je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens je vais le noter dans mon calepin !

Je cours le prendre dans mon sac et vais me rasseoir près de Grimmjow. J'écris devant lui « _Grimmjow sera le premier et restera le seul »_ Il me prend mon calepin et écrit juste en dessous « _Orihime sera la seule _». Je le regarde et sourit complètement rouge, lui préfère détourner le regard. Après ca je vais rejoindre Renji-Kun qui a observé la scène de loin.

_Dure à croire, mais vous êtes presque mignon ensemble. J'ai bien dit presque… Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimerais autant.

Moi aussi je ne le pensais pas. Mais je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu plus murit, et lui aussi je sens qu'il a changé. Matsumoto écrivant un mail vient s'asseoir entre nous écrasant littéralement Renji-Kun au passage.

_Je rêve Kaien ne s'est toujours pas pointé, fais chier celui là. Dis Renji tu trouves pas que tu prends un peu toute la place.

_Quoi ! C'est toi qui est venue regarde un peu ou tu t'assieds.

_ On le voit de moins en moins, **l'ignora Matsumoto**, Hey Gin ! A ton avis Kaien a une copine ?

Ichimaru-Sempai s'approche de nous et viens s'asseoir entre Matsumoto et Renji-Kun qui se fait éjecter du canapé.

_C'est vrai qu'il ne vient plus au fête. Je suis sûre qu'une fille est derrière ça. C'est bizarre quand il a une copine il adore s'afficher. Quoique je lui ai dit que la princesse était là il ne devrait donc pas tarder. Et toi Inoue ca à l'air de bien aller.

Je ne réponds que par un simple hochement de tête, Ichimaru-Sempai me fait peur dés qu'il ouvre la bouche ainsi. Une simple question comme « Comment ca va » et je suis sur mes gardes. Le téléphone se met à sonner, je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends chez Grimmjow. J'ai même pensé qu'il ne marchait pas. Comme personne n'a voulu décrocher je me lève pour y aller.

« __Allo Demeure de Grimmjow JaggerJack, Inoue Orihime à l'appareil j'écoute_

__C'est pas vrai encore une fille ! Avec le bruit derrière je suppose que j'interromps une fête ou une orgie. Passez moi votre mac _

__Pardon ? Excusez moi je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro_

__Tiens vous semblez plus polie que les autres. Passez moi Grimmjow !_

__C'est de la part de ?_

__Son père_ »

Je suis restée figée quelques instants puis je me suis retournée vers Grimmjow qui parlait avec Ikkaku. Sans savoir comment lui dire que son père était au téléphone. Il faut attendre que nos regards se croisent et qu'il me voit le téléphone à la main pour comprendre. Il se lève péniblement passe devant moi sans me regarder « _Je vais prendre le téléphone dans la chambre_ ». Il va s'enfermer quand j'entends sa voix à travers le combiné je raccroche. Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Ichimaru-Sempai a tout de suite deviné que c'était son père, quand il le dis tout le monde est soudainement en train de paniquer.

_Il va débarquer ici, **demanda Kira.**

_On devrai partir non ? **Trembla Hisagi.**

Il semble tous avoir peur de lui. Grimmjow s'emballe dés que je parle de son père alors j'ai arrêté. Yoruichi m'a dit qu'il était influent. Serait ce un yakuza ? Ou pire le patriarche d'une famille Yakuza ? J'entends Grimmjow gueuler de sa chambre, mais j'ai du mal à distinguer clairement ce qu'il dit. Ichimaru-Sempai ne se gêne pas pour aller coller son oreille à la porte, suivit de Matsumoto.

_Bon alors Princesse, **rigola Ichimaru-Sempai**, tu ne veux pas écouter. C'est ton beau papa au téléphone.

_Arrêtez Grimmjow a besoin de son intimité.

Au moment où je les empêchais d'écouter, j'ai entendu mon prénom. J'ai directement tendu l'oreille sans prêter attention aux rires des deux autres.

« _C'est personne ! Je t'interdis de la voir ou de lui parler. Bordel arrête de m'espionner_ »

Quand nous entendons une porte claquer par reflexe on s'est rapidement éloigné de la porte. Ce n'était que Kaien qui venait d'arriver.

_OULA Vous êtes tous pâles, vous faisiez une bêtise je parie !

Nous soufflons et retournons sur le canapé, Matsumoto met Kaien au courant de la situation.

_Au vu de la tête que tu fais, toi aussi tu dois être au courant que Grimmjow ne s'entend pas avec son père, **l'interrogeais-je**, il ne parle jamais de lui. Quel genre d'homme c'est ? Un yakuza c'est ca ?

Avant que Kaien ne puisse réponde nous avons entendu Grimmjow hurlait un flot d'insultes avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Tous les regards se sont ensuite tournés vers moi pour que j'aille le voir. Alors je me suis levée et j'ai frappé à sa porte même si il a menacé qu'il voulait voir personne je suis entrée, et ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Grimmjow était couché sur son lit tenant ses côtes.

_J'ai fait des gestes trop brusques je me suis refais mal. Il t'as mal parlé au téléphone ?

_Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dis-moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ton père ?

_On s'est jamais entendus, JAMAIS. Il aurait préféré avoir un autre fils comme ce crétin d'Emo.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait comme travail si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ Il est dans les affaires internes.

_Quoi ?

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler je vais me reposer. Retourne au salon t'amuser avec les bouffons.

C'est quoi les affaires internes ? Est-ce un mot secret pour ne pas dire Yakuza ? Quand je suis retournée au salon les garçons embêtaient Kaien pour savoir s'il avait une petite amie, seul Ichimaru-Sempai est venu à ma rencontre.

_Alors il t'as parlé de son père Lugger JaggerJack ? Plutôt impressionnant ?

Lugger JaggerJack… Je vois maintenant d'où Grimmjow tient son deuxième prénom. Je vais me servir un verre dans la cuisine quand Ichimaru-Sempai me suit. Une fois seuls il m'avoue savoir la raison des blessures de Grimm. Je recrache l'eau que je buvais. C'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se confier, mais pourquoi faut il que ce soit à Ichimaru-Sempai !

_Après un appel de son père, Grimm est toujours sur les nerfs. Même s'il ne le montre pas il va avoir besoin de ton soutient. Son père ne le porte pas dans son cœur, il faut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et que pour toi il compte… Rien de tel que d'une certaine manière pour lui montrer…

_Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

_ Yo vous deux vous parlez de quoi, **intervint Kaien,** ca fait des cachotteries ! On profite que Grimm ne soit pas dans le coin pour lui piquer sa copine.

_Ce serait plutôt ton genre, non ?

_Changeons de sujet… Dis moi Kaien c'est vrai que tu as une petite amie ? Je la connais ?

_Euh… Non ! Enfin non ! C'est juste comme ça.

_Ca veut dire plan cul, **me** **souffla Ichimaru-Sempai.**

Kaien s'énerve sur Gin qui file rejoindre Matsumoto sur le canapé. Il se met à bafouiller

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ta copine. Mais tu fais hum hum avec elle sans aucuns sentiments. Ca m'étonne de Kaien.

_C'est plus compliqué… Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

_Non, c'est juste que tu te fais rare ces derniers temps. Ca peut paraître débile et égoïste mais j'ai l'impression que cette fille t'enlève à nous. Tu es un bon ami et…

_T'inquiète princesse, je ne sors avec personne je te le promets. Et même si c'était le cas tu passeras toujours avant ! Au moindre souci j'accours !

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, il a droit de sortir avec celle qui veut. Nous parlons quelques minutes quand Renji-Kun nous rejoints portable à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il me chuchote dans l'oreille qu'il a réussi à convaincre Rukia de sortir avec lui ce samedi. On se tope dans les mains pour la bonne nouvelle.

_Petit hic**, fit Renji-Kun**, j'ai dit que tu serais la avec Grimmjow. Et comme ca n'allait pas bien entre vous. Tu avais besoin de sortir avec d'autres personnes.

_Quoi ! Mais pourquoi as-tu mentit ? Grimmjow n'acceptera jamais de sortir avec vous.

_Beh au début j'ai dit qu'on serait que tous les deux et elle s'est rétracté. Je suis désolé.

_J'ai pas tout suivit, **commença Kaien**, mais dans ce cas là samedi le jour du rendez-vous tu lui explique que Grimm ne voulait pas bouger et que Hime est resté avec lui. Elle enverra aussi un message pour s'excuser et comme vous serez déjà ensemble ça m'étonnerai qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et ce ne sera pas un mensonge car ca m'étonnerai vraiment que Grimm accepte de sortir à quatre.

_C'est pas con ! Je te remercie mec.

_Pas de quoi j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Renji-Kun sourit et assure que oui. Je trouve ca génial, il est vraiment courageux je l'envie. Moi aussi j'aimerai prendre des initiatives. Samedi il va se jeter à l'eau sans avoir peur des conséquences. Je devrai à mon tour prendre les choses en mains et arrêter de me cacher derrière des peurs de gamines de seize ans. Attend voir ! J'ai seize ans ! Et je ne vais pas comparer une première sortie avec une première fois au lit. Mais quand je revois la tête de Grimmjow, Ichimaru-Sempai a raison l'appel de son père l'a vraiment perturbé. J'aimerai lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et qui peut compter sur moi.

Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps chez Grimmjow. Le lendemain j'ai du jouer le jeu avec Rukia et prétendre qu'elle, Renji-Kun, Grimm et moi nous passerons la journée de samedi ensemble. Lors de la pause interclasse en attendant que Shunsui-Sensei daigne de se présenter tout le monde a vaguer à ses occupations. Moi aussi ne sachant que faire, je vais voir si Grimmjow est sur le toit. Quand je tombe au bout du couloir sur Ulquiorra et Ishida-Kun, c'est rare de les voir ensemble j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

_Dis donc vous en tirez une tête. Vous allez bien ?

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas Inoue-San, **répondit Ishida-Kun**. C'est juste qu'Aizen-Sensei veut qu'il y ait désormais deux chefs de classe. Et je propose à Schiffer qui a l'air tout aussi enthousiasme que moi.

_C'est génial tu devrais accepter Ulquiorra.

_Enthousiasme était ironique, **soupira Ulquiorra**, Je passe mon tour.

_Et toi Inoue-San ? Tu étais le premier choix d'Aizen-Sensei mais avec ton travail de nuit, le kyudo et le club de couture, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas le temps.

C'est sur que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais si je refuse les professeurs mettront ça sur le dos de Grimmjow. En plus l'excuse du travail de nuit aussi vrai soit elle pourrait se retourner contre moi.

_Il y a une réunion tout à l'heure avec Aizen-Sensei au sujet d'un voyage, **continua Ishida-Kun,** Je ne pourrai rester que quelques minutes.

_J'accepte, **se rétracta soudainement Ulquiorra.**

Ishida-Kun et moi on se regarde de manière étonnée. Je lâche un faible rire de surprise et Ishida-Kun sourit légèrement en remontant ses lunettes le remerciant de son aide. Je parle avec eux oubliant que j'étais sortie de la classe pour aller voir Grimmjow. Nous entendons un bruit dans les escaliers c'est Shunsui-Sensei qui titube et qui sent le saké à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites là à trainer dans les couloirs le cours va commencer ! Vous voulez être en retard ?

Sauf que le cour devait commencer depuis au moins quinzaine de minutes. Nous le laissons passé devant.

_Au faite vous savez ce que sont les affaires internes ?

_Ca dépend dans quel milieu, **répondit Ishida-Kun.**

_Le milieu Yakuza… Je ne sais pas trop j'ai entendu dire que le père de Grimmjow travaillait dedans. Ulquiorra tu devrai savoir ?

_Le père de Grimmjow est dans les affaires internes de la police. C'est un peu comme la police des polices. Il a aussi était consultant au ministère de l'intérieur.

Nous restons bouche bée. Le père de Grimmjow a donc un poste élevé. Je ne savais pas. Des questions se bousculent les unes après les autres dans ma tête. Même Ishida-Kun n'en revient pas et enchaîne les questions.

_C'est étonnant que Grimmjow t'ai parlé de son père, **l'ignora Ulquiorra**

_Juste quelques mots. Son père a appelé hier, je l'ai eu au téléphone seulement quelques secondes.

_ Alors Grimmjow doit être plus exécrable que jamais, **fit-il remarquer.**

_Pourquoi il ne s'entend pas ave son père ?

_Quel garçon s'entendrait avec son père, **soupira Ishida-Kun**, Dans un sens je comprendrai presque JaggerJack. Avoir un père avec un poste aussi important implique de grandes pressions.

On a accélérer le pas quand on a vu que la porte de la classe s'était refermé. En rentrant on découvre Shunsui-Sensei affalé sur bureau en train de ronfler. Ishida-Kun va à sa place et donne une feuille à Ulquiorra à propos de la réunion de ce soir.

_Dis moi Ulquiorra, **dis je en m'asseyant**, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être délégué avec Ishida-Kun.

_Je préfère te voir avec un crétin comme Grimmjow que seule avec Aizen.

Je n'ai rien pu dire, Renji-Kun a débarqué bruyamment dans la classe piquant au passage la feuille qu'Ulquiorra regardait.

_Wouah ! Il va y avoir un voyage.

_Parles moins fort, **lui dit Ulquiorra** **en** **lui** **arrachant** la **feuille**, rien n'est sûr je vais justement en parler avec Aizen-Sensei.

_Quoi c'est toi qui va défendre l'idée qu'on puisse s'amuser ? Hey bah on est pas sortit de l'auberge. Au cas ou Hokkaido ca serait la classe, ou Okinawa. C'est le moment d'aller à la mer. T'es pas d'accord Inoue.

Je lui souris faiblement à vrai dire j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête qu'un voyage à la mer. Même Ulquiorra se doute que Grimmjow va mal depuis l'appel de son père. Il m'a toujours aidé quand je n'allais pas avant même que l'on sorte ensemble. J'aimerai faire quelque chose. Le soir même quand je suis allée dormir chez lui il n'allait pas mieux. Je soupire quand je le rejoins au lit.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre ton père et toi ?

_Regarde moi. Regarde ce qu'il fait. C'est pas très compliqué. Cet enfoiré aurait préférait avoir l'emo comme fils. Tu sais pourquoi il m'appelé ? Pour savoir si j'étais encore vivant comme ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à me sortir de prison ! C'est un tout que je peux pas saquer en lui. Puis il est un peu comme toi il me fait pas confiance.

_Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

_Toi et moi… Je t'ai prouvé plusieurs fois que tu serais la seule. Mais toi c'est différent tu doutes encore. Je suis fatigué j'ai pas envie de m'attarder dessus.

Grimmjow a éteint la lampe de chevet, et m'a tourné le dos. J'ai fait de même ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Samedi le jour du premier rendez vous entre Renji-Kun et Rukia j'étais chez Grimmjow. A vrai dire je stressai un max pour Renji-Kun. J'avais juste oublier un détail. Je vais voir Grimmjow à la cuisine

_ Ca te dit un cinéma avec Renji-Kun et Kuchiki Rukia ?

_Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Plutôt mourir ! Bordel y a rien dans le frigo. Ce soir on bouffe encore dehors, **dit il en claquant la porte du réfrigérateur**, Bon je vais chez le médecin pour mes côtes. Je reviens dans deux-trois heures.

Je lui propose de l'accompagner, il décline l'invitation. Il m'embrasse et va vers la porte.

_Au faite la dernière fois au lit j'ai pas été… Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Je m'approche et lui donne un long baiser le rassurant que je ne lui en voulais pas. Quand il me dit au revoir j'aperçois un sourire différent sur son visage. Détendu presque paisible et soulagé… Etonnant. En tout cas si Rukia me demande : Grimmjow a refusé l'invitation et ce n'est pas un mensonge. Bien joué Inoue Orihime ! Bon qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant, Grimm m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à mangé. Je pourrai faire les courses et préparer un super bon diner. J'ai prit mon sac et j'ai fait plusieurs magasins j'avais en tête une recette que l'on avait vu à la télé ensemble qui avait l'air de lui plaire. Je suis retournée à l'appartement pour cuisiner sans ajouter des ingrédients spéciaux dommage ca aurait été mieux. Une chose en entrainant une autre j'ai dressé une jolie table avec les chandelles que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'amis, et j'ai rangé tout l'appartement nottament la chambre de Grimmjow ou j'y ai placé des bougies parfumé ainsi que des pétales de rose sur le lit… Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Il va me rire au nez. Ca ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai lu dans les magazines ou ce qu'on voit dans les films. Un diner aux chandelles des bougies et des fleurs ! C'est carrément une invitation. Je sors le plats du four et en déballant le reste des courses je remarque que j'ai oublié l'essentiel : Le dessert ! Mais quelle idiote ! Je reprends mon sac pour sortir. Je fais le tour des pâtisseries sans réellement savoir ce que je veux.

_Hey Princesse qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Oh non Ichimaru-Sempai ! Comment cela se fait il que je tombe sur lui aussi les weekends. Même en lui disant que je fais une petite course il insiste pour qu'on aille prendre un café dans un salon de thé.

POV NORMAL

_Ecoute je ne peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai fait la cuisine et j'aimerai être à la maison avant Grimmjow.

_Un dîner aux chandelles je parie, tu lui sors le grand jeu. Ne dis pas le contraire à la minute où tu t'es tournée vers moi tu es devenue rouge.

_Ca te regarde pas ! Bon comme je suis là je vais choisir le dessert je reviens.

Inoue alla au coin pâtisserie, Gin en profita et sortit son portable pour écrire un mail.

_« _C'est maintenant ou jamais quand je t'enverrai un mail tu iras sonner chez Grimmjow._ » et envoyé à la folle dingue.

Il alla rejoindre Inoue qui hésité entre un fraisier et un autre gâteau à la vanille.

_Ce serait de mauvais goût de lui prendre un gâteau à la fraise, **ria Gin**, celui çi n'est pas mal.

Il désigna un gâteau bleu avec un renard roux dessiné. Inoue admis que c'était un meilleur choix. Bien qu'elle voulu partir Gin la fit rasseoir directement après.

_Vraiment Gin je suis désolée peut être une prochaine, j'aurai plus de temps. Je te le promets !

_Attend t'as pensé aux bières. Pour Grimmjow un repas sans bière aussi délicieux qu'il soit n'est pas un vrai repas.

Inoue soupira sur le fait que Gin avait encore raison. Il l'accompagna acheter des bières, quand elle reçut un appel de Renji, elle s'éloigna un moment.

«__Hey Renji-Kun comment ca se passe ?_

__ Je suis devant le cinéma je viens de recevoir un appel de Rukia. Elle est malade elle ne peut pas venir._

__Je suis désolée. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je ne viendrais pas_

__Bah c'est alors elle doit vraiment être malade. Je voulais passer lui ramener de la soupe elle m'a dit qu'elle était très contagieuse._

__Je suis désolée Renji-Kun _»

Au son de sa voix, Inoue comprit qu'il était déçu elle savait : il attendait tant de cette sortie. Elle rejoint Gin qui l'éloigna de plus en plus pour acheter les bières. Quand il lui désigna les boissons dans un conbini elle lâcha un cri d'exaspération.

_Tu m'as fait marcher des kilomètres, pour des bières qui se trouvent aussi juste en bas de chez Grimm.

_Oh Je ne savais pas. C'est bon je te raccompagnerai.

Sur le chemin du retour Inoue reçut un appel de Grimmjow. Elle lança un regard noir sur Gin avant de décrocher. Comme elle s'en doutait il était déjà à l'appartement. Elle s'éloigna de Gin qui alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

_«_C'est toi qui a mis l'appartement dans cet état ?_

__Oui j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je pensais qu'on pourrait diner à la maison et… Enfin… Essayer de le refaire. Cette fois ci je suis vraiment prête._

__T'es sérieuse ! Je t'ai pas mis la pression au moins ?_

__Non pas du tout. Grimmjow je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je veux te prouver la confiance que j'ai en toi. Te prouver qu'il n'y a aucuns autres garçons. Et parce que j'en ai envie moi aussi. AH ! Mais tes côtes !_

__T'inquiète elles tiendront le choc. Rentre vite tu me… Mmm… La maison, ya comme un vide quand t'es pas là, que je ressens aussi. Alors rentre vite._ »

Inoue rouge raccrocha le téléphone elle alla rejoindre Gin sur le banc pour lui prendre les bières qu'il portait.

_Grimmjow est déjà à la maison. Je vais accélérer le pas, merci encore pour tes conseils.

A peine s'était elle mis en marche Gin lui attrapa le poignet et garda la tête de baissé.

_Désolé, **fit il.**

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_Si mais pour le temps que je t'ai fait perdre.

Inoue eut un faible rire surprise par l'attitude soudaine de son Sempai.

_Ne dis pas ça. Sans toi je n'aurai pas prit le bon dessert ni ses bières. J'ai pas été très agréable mais tu es resté avec moi. Merci Ichimaru-Sempai, mais tu peux me lâcher le poignet que j'y aille.

Gin la lâcha et la regarda partir. Une fois Inoue bien éloignée il prit son portable pour envoyer un mail.

De son côté Grimmjow finissait de prendre une douche et refit un bandage autour de ses côtes. La serviette autour de la taille il alla fumer une cigarette vers le bord de la fenêtre regardant son appartement de long en large. Il sourit imaginant Inoue le décorer.

_Ya pas à dire elle a vraiment transformé cet appart… Et pas que l'appart.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer quand on sonna à la porte. Il soupira se disant qu'il virerait la personne en deux secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne. Quand il l'ouvrit son humeur changea rapidement à la vue de la blonde, qui s'invita avant qui ne puisse refermer.

_Salut t'es tout seul ? Wouah quel torse t'es toujours aussi magnifique je vois, **dit elle en fouillant dans son sac.**

_Bordel Harribel qu'est ce que tu fous? Dégage de là, **s'énerva t-il en gardant la porte ouverte,** Ou c'est moi qui te vire et ca va faire mal.

_ Tiens regarde moi cette table. Je suis venue au bon moment à ce que je vois. Il est temps que cette mascarade se termine aujourd'hui. Je vais vous rendre service à cette rousse et toi.

Harribel une main derrière le dos s'approcha de lui et caressa son torse encore mouillé. Au moment Grimmjow lui prit violement le poignet gauche, Harribel en profita avec sa main droite pour lui injecter le contenu entier d'une seringue.

_Qu'est… Ce… Que…

Grimmjow tenta de la virer sans résultat alors il tituba vers le salon pour récupérer son portable. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment il sentait de moins en moins ses membres et chaque geste devenait plus dure à effectuer. Une fois le portable récupéré il vit la photo d'Inoue en fond d'écran. Harribel lui arracha le portable des mains tranquillement. Il s'effondra mais resta conscient. Difficilement elle le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le mis sur son lit. Elle se mit entièrement nue et le rejoignit.

_C'est pratique que tu te sois fait mal aux côtes. Tu ne ressentiras rien sur le moment mais demain attend toi à avoir un mal de chien. La nuit va être longue…

_Tu… Fais… Quoi ? **Marmonna t-il.**

_Etonnant que tu puisses encore parler. La dose n'était pas assez forte avec un corps comme le tien. Non, ca va juste prendre un peu de temps pour agir. C'est une nouvelle forme de la Cero Double, à forte dose ca te paralyse. Tu vas être complètement dans les vapes au début et demain tes souvenirs seront complètement brouillés

Harribel se mit sur lui, et commença à l'embrasser, sans se préoccuper des plaintes de Grimmjow qui devenait de plus en plus faibles. Elle lui enleva la serviette autour de la taille, et continua à l'embrasser en descendant vers son membre. Grimmjow ferma les yeux et vit des flashbacks d'Inoue lui traverser l'esprit.

Inoue s'approcha de l'immeuble faisant attention à ne pas abimer le gâteau dans sa course. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement heureuse de rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait. Elle mit la clé.

_Tadaima ! Excuse moi du retard j'ai acheté des bières aussi. C'est lourd ! Grimmjow ? Tu prends une douche ?

Les bras chargés elle commença à enlever une chaussure à l'aide de son autre pied et vice versa. Elle cria une seconde fois son prénom. Quand elle entendit des murmures dans la chambre, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait son angoisse devenait plus forte. Elle poussa la porte du coude discrètement, à cet instant tout lui parut être au ralentit. Elle vit Harribel nue sur Grimmjow faisant de mouvement de bas en haut. Grimmjow avait la tête tourné vers la porte mais ne pouvait rien faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent seulement deux secondes. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures les bras toujours chargés de bières et du dessert et sortie de l'appartement. Une fois dehors elle resta devant la porte de l'appartement les yeux remplis de larme qui ne cesser de déverser sur son visage. Elle frappa chez Kaien il n'y semblait y avoir personne alors elle prit son téléphone pour l'appeler et réitéra plusieurs fois. Etrangement les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler mais elle resta calme. Quand elle entendit une sonnerie en provenance des escaliers accompagnés de deux voix

_Ca à l'air urgent je ferai mieux de répondre.

_Oui comme ça tu t'enfuira avec elle et tu me laissera passer la soirée toute seule comme la dernière fois quand son mec s'est blessé.

Quand Kaien et son amie arrivèrent à l'étage ils virent Inoue devant la porte de Kaien en larmes. Elle avait reconnue la voix qui était avec Kaien depuis le début mais ne voulait pas y croire tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. C'était bien Rukia. Kaien se précipita vers Inoue la voyant ainsi elle s'éloigna dés qu'il tenta de la toucher.

_Tu es comme lui ! Un menteur…

Elle se précipita vers la sortie quand elle vit Rukia en face d'elle Inoue posa délicatement le dessert par terre et lui donna une énorme gifle.

_Tu as pensé à Renji-Kun ! Pendant tout ce temps tu… Vous deux… JE VOUS DETESTE !

Inoue reprit le gâteau et s'enfuie dévalant rapidement les escaliers. Ni Kaien ni Rukia n'osa aller la rattraper. Rukia tint sa joue alors que Kaien se laissa glisser au sol les mains dans les cheveux criant de rage.

POV INOUE.

C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, UN CAUCHEMAR ! Je marchais de plus en plus vite sous un ciel orangé. Je fouillais dans mon sac je n'avais pas les clés de mon appartement laissé chez Grimmjow dans un autre sac. Il ne me reste que très peu d'argent. Alors je suis partie sur les berges l'endroit ou mon frère m'emmenait pour attraper des libellules. Le peu de personne qu'il y a à profiter du soleil couchant je les fait fuir en hurlant ma douleur. Depuis tout à l'heure mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je n'arrive pas y croire. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Autant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Mais une chose est sûre Grimmjow m'a trompé avec Harribel. Comment a-t-il osé ? Alors que je venais juste de l'appeler pour lui dire que j'étais prête. Et Kaien sortait avec Rukia pendant tout ce temps ! Je leur avais demandé à tous les deux si ils avaient quelqu'un dans leurs vies. TOUS DES MENTEURS TOUS ! Pauvre Renji-Kun. Prétendre être malade pour aller fricoter avec cet imbécile de Kaien...

Grimmjow, ca a duré seulement deux secondes mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à tout l'acte. Je m'effondre littéralement je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer. C'est plus de l'incompréhension qu'autre chose que je ressens. Une fois la nuit tombé il fait de plus en plus frisquet, j'ai faim et soif. Alors j'ai commencé a entamé le pack de six bière, puis j'ai dévoré le gâteau. J'étais seule, vraiment seule. Je ne savais pas où dormir. Si je vais chez Renji-Kun je lui dirai sûrement pour Rukia. Ulquiorra… Non il m'a demandé de ne pas venir pleurer chez lui quand Grimmjow me lâchera. Je finis le pack de bière et décide de quitter les lieux sans réellement savoir où le vent me mène. Pendant tout ce trajet je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer c'est impossible de se calmer. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit à cette heure ci qui est ouvert et qui pourrait m'accueillir sans problème. Je prends le métro pour y aller. Une rue toujours aussi animé… A l'entrée Muramasa-San discute avec un homme en costume qu'il abandonne dès qu'il me voit pour savoir ce que je fais içi.

_Je voudrais travailler ce soir.

_Avec cette tête ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu as les yeux gonflés et une sale mine rentre chez toi !

Je m'incline pour m'excuser et fait demi tour. J'entends Muramasa-San soupirer et m'appeler pour revenir sur sa décision.

_Va prendre une douche tu empeste l'alcool. Fais-toi aider par les filles pour cacher ce visage, **il prend une cigarette de sa poche qu'il allume**. Tu as des problèmes ?

Je lui réponds non et sans croiser son regard je vais directement prendre une douche enfiler un kimono. Habituellement je reste très timide avec les clients. Mais ce soir je les ai pratiquement forcés à prendre plusieurs bouteilles de Dom pérignon. Les plus chères. Les hôtesses ne sont pas autorisées à se saouler, on peut boire quelques verres mais nous devons absolument rester sobre. C'est une règle que j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis jamais autant laissé aller, mes clients réguliers l'ont remarqué. Je donne la fessée à des patrons de grandes boîtes, je chante au karaoké sans aucune honte, j'autorise un client à me masser les pieds. Au bout de deux heures une fille vient me chercher discrètement pour me ramener au bureau de Muramasa-San.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive. Ton comportement ne va pas du tout avec l'esprit du bar.

_Quoi encore ! De toute façon avec vous je fais tout de travers ! Vous n'êtes jamais content toujours sur mon dos. Grâce à moi ils ont prit une tonne de vos bouteilles à la con.

_En plus tu es saoule ! Prends tes affaires et ne reviens plus jamais içi.

Je ne dévie pas le regard, mais mes jambes me lachent. Muramasa-San se précipite vers moi de peur que je ne me sois évanouie. J'ai mal au cœur tellement mal. J'ai fourré mon visage dans mes mains et je me suis à pleurer prenant mon patron de court.

_Oh c'est bon si tu ne vas pas bien aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas venir. C'est vrai que je m'acharne un peu sur toi mais faut pas pleurer pour si peu. Bon relève toi tu reviendras quand tu iras mieux. Je t'appelle un taxi pour que tu rentres chez toi.

Il m'a raccompagné à la porte, je lui explique que j'ai oublié les clés de mon appartement chez mon ancien copain qui couche avec son ex. Il comprend alors pourquoi je suis dans un sale état. Il me prend mon portable et liste mon répertoire. A chaque fois que j'entends un nom je refuse catégoriquement ce qui a le don d'agacer Muramasa-San jusqu'à que l'on arrive à « _So_ ». Voyant mon mutisme il décide de l'appeler. Quant à moi je me demande bien qui diable est So? Comme Muramasa-San a des choses à faire il demande à une hôtesse d'attendre avec moi mais elle ne reste que quelques minutes. En sortant du bar les clients avec lesquels je m'amusais m'ont offert une bouteille de champagne. Au bout d'une demi heure un taxi vient une vitre se baisse et une main fait signe. J'y vais me demandant sur qui je vais tomber.

_Aizen-Sensei ! C'est vous So! Ca craint comme surnom je m'attendais à voir une fille, **dis en entrant dans la voiture**, ca vous dérange si je dors chez vous !

Pendant tout le trajet je n'ai fait que parler, une fois dans son appartement. Il me demande de me calmer et me fais asseoir sur le canapé.

_Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans ce quartier.

_Euh… Fais gaffe Inoue tu es peut être pétée mais que ca ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir. Du baby Sitting.

_Complètement saoule ?

_J'ai dit baby sitting… Je voulais dire que je faisais la fête avec une étudiante et on s'est fait invité par des vieux pervers qui nous ont offert à boire. Et regardez ce que j'ai avec moi du Dom pérignon.

_Je vais vous raccompagnez chez vous, ou chez Grimmjow si vous préférer ?

_Non s'il vous plaît. J'ai nulle part où aller. Laisser moi rester içi.

_Bon je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. Vous pouvez aller prendre un bain pour essayer de désaouler.

Je suis son conseil enfin presque j'embarque la bouteille de champagne avec moi. Je reste un bon bout de temps dans la baignoire. Jusqu'à qu'il frappe plusieurs fois à la porte. Je prends le kimono blanc posé sur la chaise quand je sors je me rue sur les encas qu'il a préparé.

_Vous avez bu la bouteille entière dans la salle de bain, **s'exclame t-il**, que vous arrive t-il ? Et mangez plus doucement.

En moins de cinq minutes j'avais déjà tout mangé. Aizen-Sensei insiste pour savoir ce qu'il ne vas pas. Je vais m'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami. Je l'entends ranger la cuisine et aller dans sa chambre. Je ressors pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire de toilettes qui m'a laissé.

POV NORMAL

Inoue allait retourner dans sa chambre mais vit de la lumière dans la chambre de son professeur. Elle frappa et entra sans même avoir entendu l'autorisation. Aizen était dans son lit à lire.

_J'ai mal au cœur Sensei.

Elle s'approcha de lui qui ne bougea pas de sa place. Il tendit juste sa main qu'elle prit avant de se jeter sur lui pleurant sur son torse. Impossible de l'apaiser pourtant Aizen resta calme. Caressant ses cheveux et son dos.

_Vous aviez raison ! Depuis le début ! Grimmjow… J'étais prête à le faire avec lui. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Je l'avais appelé juste avant pour lui dire. Et quand je suis rentrée il était là avec Harribelle ! Les images me reviennent sans cesse. Je suis une vraie idiote vous, Ulquiorra, on m'avait prévenu. Pourtant je lui pardonné à chaque fois.

_Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si je vous ai tant de fois mis en garde c'est tout simplement car je connais Grimmjow. Il vous a trompé pendant tout ce temps profitant de votre gentillesse et de votre bonté en attendant de retourner dans les bras d'Harribelle. J'aurai préféré m'être trompé.

_Mais le pire c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il la détestait ! Il voyait notre avenir ensemble. Il m'avait proposé de vivre avec lui. Alors pourquoi ? Je comprends plus rien.

Aizen se poussa un peu du lit pour lui faire de la place. Tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre elle était désormais dans le lit avec lui. Inoue essuya ses larmes.

_Vous savez j'ai toujours pensé que cet acte devait se faire entre des personnes amoureuses. Je me trompai. Grimmjow et Harribelle, Kaien et Rukia. Tout le monde se moque des sentiments et ils semblent tous mieux se portés. Je devrai revoir mon jugement. Je suis restée la petite idiote qui croyait au prince charmant.

Après un long silence ou Inoue s'était un peu plus calmé. Elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

_Même si je vous ai ignoré, vous êtes là à me soutenir. Vous m'avez ouvert encore une fois votre porte. Merci Aizen-Sensei.

_Si seulement je pouvais enlever toute cette tristesse.

Inoue se décolla du torse d'Aizen mais garda ses mains sur lui, elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Aizen la prit par les épaules pour la mettre à distant lui demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

_Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Vous pourriez faire des choses que vous regretterez. Alcool et chagrin d'amour ne font pas bon ménage.

Inoue vexée alla sortir du lit mais Aizen lui prit le poignet pour qu'elle reste. Alors elle se recoucha sans le moindre mot. La chambre n'était désormais éclairée que par une lampe de chevet. Couchés face à face Aizen lui caressa le visage lui demandant de ne pas lui en vouloir.

_Vous êtes si belle Grimmjow ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Il est temps pour vous d'aller de l'avant. Vous êtes le genre de personne que nous n'avons pas envie de voir triste. Souriez, si le soleil est caché par les nuages tout le monde sera triste, alors souriez.

Inoue sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Aizen approcha son visage du sien et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit quand il vit son visage rouge les yeux grands ouverts. Alors il recommença mais cette fois ci il approfondit le baiser. Il fut surprit de sentir les mains d'Inoue derrière sa nuque, alors il rapprocha son corps du sien. Après de long échanges de timide caresses dans les cheveux, le dos et sur les bras et ce baiser fougueux. Inoue posa sa main sur la joue de son Sensei.

_Jamais je ne vous ferais souffrir.

_Aizen-Sensei… Je veux le faire avec vous.

_Pardon vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Vous êtes encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_Saoule ou pas ! Je veux le faire avec vous. Je préfère le faire avec vous qu'un menteur, hypocrite. C'est un acte que l'on doit faire avec une personne de confiance… J'ai confiance en vous.

Aizen lui demanda si elle était sure, en guise de réponse elle se remit à l'embrasser. Cette fois ci les caresses furent plus intenses et moins timides. Aizen se mit ensuite sur elle.

_Si ca vous fait mal, je m'arrêterai tout de suite.

Il lui embrassa le cou, Inoue ferma les yeux.

…

…

POV INOUE

Aie ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, j'ai les membres tout engourdis. ! Je me demande il est quel heure. J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil. Est-ce que j'ai fait la fête avec les terminales hier soir ? Réfléchis. La dernière chose que je me souvienne vaguement c'est le bar à hôtesse. Logiquement je devrai être chez… GRIMMJOW ! Non je me souviens Grimmjow… Harribel. Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar. Mais ou suis-je ? Je n'avais pas les clés. Peut être que je dors chez une hôtesse. Allez ouvre les yeux Orihime. J'ai commencé à les ouvrir péniblement quand j'entends la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. J'arrive juste a me frotter les yeux difficilement. Ce simple geste que j'entreprends est comme un véritable supplice, et me demande un effort physique important. Une ombre entre dans la pièce et fouille dans un tiroir. Quand elle s'approche de moi… OH AIZEN-SENSEI ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ma chambre. Non ! ce n'est pas ma chambre ! où suis-je dans ce cas ? Il est torse nu avec une simple serviette enroulé autour de la taille ! Quand il remarque que je suis réveillé, il s'approche de moi encore légèrement mouillé et me fais un baiser sur la joue.

_Bien dormi princesse ?

…

**LittleFly et Inoue : Kyaaaahhhh !******

**Inoue : What the fuck ! ****Que s'est t-il passé?******

**Aizen : Vous voulez un dessin!******

**Gin : C'est fou en un chapitre tout le monde saute sur tout le monde, et moi ?******

**Hisagi Kira Ikkaku Luppi Hirako : Et nous? On veut aussi des copines!******

**Grimmjow : Je me suis quand même pas fait violé par Harribelle? Car ca craint un max!******

**LittleFly : On se calme. C'est quand même pour Inoue que ca craint le plus. J'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre 29 je pense que vous serez assez surprise par les premières lignes. Laissez des commentaires ca fait toujours plaisir^^**


	29. Chapter 29 Cercle Vicieux

**Hey hey****  
****Hello à tous! Enfin le chapitre ! Hallelujah ! C'est vraiment que j'ai plus du tout de temps en ce moment. Mais je me répète je n'abandonnerai pas la fic pas le moins du monde. Voici un petit chapitre court, j'espère que vous allez aimer.****  
**

**Gun d'ange **: You're my friend aaaaahh (générique de naruto) J'aurai aimé le publier plutôt, désolé. XD Tu es dégoutée car elle l'a fait avec Aizen, ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Lemon LOL. Je suis contente que le chapitre ait été lu comme un chapitre de malade. C'est un beau compliment

**Trisha-Chan : **C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé après, ca peux passer pour un viol ce que Harribelle a fait XD Pauvre Grimmjow. Un Gin X Orihime ca pourrait être marrant mais j'y crois pas trop. Mais c'est vrai sans spoiler j'aime beaucoup leur relation donc je ferai d'autres scènes marrantes entre eux. Alors reste au taquet.

**Nekookami **: Si je l'ai publié sur un autre fic de fanfic, merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je trouve ça super cool de t'avoir fait aimer un UA. J'espère revoir un de tes commentaire ça me ferait plaisir. Tu as frappé mon beau Ichigo nooooon ! Il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin donc ils auront du temps à eux notre panthère et la princesse.

**Orihime-Sama : **MAIS LAISSE ICHIGO XD ! Je n'abandonnerai pas vous allez l'apprécier mon rouquin ! Tu as aimé la claque, la prochaine fois ce sera une bagarre dans la boue lol.

**x-yuri-x : **Encore une autre qui veut des scènes hot ! LOL. Merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que tu ne boudera plus à al fin de ce chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE !

…

…

…

**Un cercle vicieux**

« _J'étais venu dans cette salle pour me détendre après avoir fumé un joint. Tout au fond j'avais mis plusieurs tabourets côte à côte pour me coucher. Pas très confortable… Mais jamais j'aurai pensé assister à cette scène. Il ne m'ont pas vu tant mieux. J'étais tellement défoncé que je n'ai écouté que la fin de la conversation. La personne qui était avec elle, est partie la laissant sangloter dans un dernier souffle elle lâche :_

__S'il vous plaît Sensei…_

_Bordel c'était un professeur avec elle. T'en mêle pas Grimmjow. Je décide de me lever là elle me voit paniqué._

__Tu étais là depuis le début ? Tu as tout entendu ?_

_Je m'étire en m'avançant vers elle. Je la connais enfin je crois… Je l'ai déjà vu avec Matsumoto. Tellement insignifiante. Je vais m'asseoir juste en face d'elle._

__Tu ne dira rien à personne ?_

__Tu te tape un prof ! Putain ce lycée est vraiment tombé bas. Il dévergonde même les premiers de la classe. Il t'a jeté ? Tu lui réclamais de l'argent en échange de ton silence ? Du chantage c'est bien ça ?... Pathétique ! Quoiqu'il en soit Je dirai rien c'est pas mes affaires ! _

__ Ce n'est rien de ça mais… Merci JaggerJack-San !_

__Tu connais mon nom ?_

__Tout le monde au lycée connait ton nom ! Tu es l'élève le plus célèbre du lycée. _

__Comme le délinquant, le monstre…_

__ Au moins les gens te connaissent. Ca va faire deux ans que je suis au lycée et il y a encore des élèves qui pensent que je suis nouvelle. Lui… C'est différent il m'a toute de suite traité différemment. J'existe à ses yeux…_

_Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte._

__Si tu le dis… Mais ca reste un prof. Sûrement un pervers qui profite de toi et qui veut juste se taper une jeune. Ton nom ?_

__Moi ? Hinamorie Momo._

__Très bien Momo, tu peux désormais compter une personne de plus qui sait que tu existes. _

_Elle rougit, je pars en levant ma main en guise de salut.»_

Je me réveille brusquement. Ce rêve… Non c'était plus qu'un rêve, c'était bien réel… Ce souvenir. Pourquoi je me rappelle de cette scène maintenant. Aie ! Ma tête Je me lève péniblement de mon lit j'ai une horrible douleur aux côtes. Harribelle cette salope ! Je souviens elle m'a drogué, elle s'est mise à m'embrasser et me caresser. Mais on ne l'a pas fait ! Enfin je crois… Non je suis sûr ! Elle s'est mise sur moi, mais on a pas pu le faire dans mon état. Elle a juste mimé le geste. Mais peut être que j'essaye de me persuader qu'on ne l'a pas fait... La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit avant de partir « _On se dit à bientôt_ » elle est folle la prochaine fois que je la vois je la tue, puis elle m'a fait une dernière injection. C'est sûrement celle-ci qui m'a mis K.O. Orihime… ORIHIME… PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'essaye de m'habiller rapidement, et cherche mon portable partout dans la maison. J'appelle plusieurs fois je tombe sur sa messagerie. Elle nous aurait vu ? Faut que je la retrouve elle doit s'être monté tout un film dans sa tête. Je file chez Kaien à peine ouvre t-il la porte que je fonce pour fouiller dans sa chambre… C'est vide ! ET MERDE !

_Où est Orihime ? Tu l'as pas vu ?

_Hier en fin de journée elle est sortit de chez toi en pleurs. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

_Longue histoire… Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elle ?

Au même moment une fille sort de la salle de bain. Cette brunette est dans la classe d'Inoue. Kuchi… je sais plus quoi. L'ancienne copine du crétin de rouquin. Je la fixe tellement qu'elle devient rouge.

_Orihime vous a vu ensemble ?

Kaien répond à sa place. Bordel de merde. Je sors rapidement de chez eux. Ca va pas du tout. Kaien me suit jusqu'au couloir.

_Attend je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

_Je crois que t'en a déjà assez fait. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elle quand tu m'as dit l'avoir vu en pleurs. T'avais d'autres trucs en tête comme se taper sa copine ou sa rivale.

_Quoi ! Me rejettes pas la faute si quelqu'un est en tort c'est celui qui l'a fait chialer.

Je me retiens de pas lui en fouttre une. J'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je l'interdit de me suivre. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison et c'est ce qui me met hors de moi. Une fois dehors je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'appelle alors Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi et les autres terminales pour avoir des renseignements. Personne ne l'a vu. J'ai prétendu une fausse excuse pour ne pas les mettre au courant de l'histoire. Mais ce ne sont que mes connaissances. Je connais aucuns de ses amis, en faite je ne l'ai jamais interrogé sur ses potes. Quel con ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas chez lui… Pas le choix je vais aller vérifier.

POV INOUE

_Alors, vous avez bien dormi ? Vous en faites une tête.

_Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je fais içi ? Pourquoi…

_C'était prévisible… Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment plus de rien ? Vous êtes chez moi, dans ma chambre.

Je ne vais pas bien. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais dans sa chambre. Essaye de te souvenir Orihime, pour une fois dans ta stupide vie fais marcher ta tête. Je me redresse lentement gardant la couverture autour de moi. C'est la que je remarque que je suis nue, je met ma main sous la couverture, je n'ai même pas de culotte. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je crains le pire. Je suis nue dans la chambre de mon professeur, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille, j'ai un mal de crâne synonyme de gueule de bois. Il vient s'asseoir au lit près de moi me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Ce qui m'arrive ? Vous plaisantez ? Qu'est ce que je fais içi ?

_Hier soir vous aviez trop bu alors je suis venu vous chercher dans le quartier de Kabuchiko. Vous avez continué à boire chez moi en cachette. La nuit… Comment dire… C'est assez embarrassant que vous ne vous souvenez de rien… Vous êtes venus me rejoindre dans mon lit et vous m'avez demandé de vous faire l'amour.

A ce moment là j'ai cru que le monde avait cessé de tourner. Je n'entendais plus rien je ne ressentais plus rien. Aizen-Sensei parlait mais je ne voyais que ces lèvres bougés.

Il essaye de poser une main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer que je dégage immédiatement.

_Ne me touchez pas ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! SORTEZ… SORTEZ DE LA ! **Hurlais-je.**

Je crie et lui balance des oreillers pour qu'il sorte de la chambre. Je deviens complètement hystérique. Non c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas couché avec Aizen-Sensei ! Au pied du lit je retrouve le kimono blanc que j'enfile directement. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et j'ai des flashbacks de la veille. Je suis bien entrée dans sa chambre, je nous revois nous embrasser ! C'est impossible je dois rêver ! J'enlève toute les couvertures pour chercher une trace de sang, il n'y a rien. Je commence à retrouver espoir jusqu'à que je marche sur un immense tapis au pied du lit complètement trempé. Il est hérissé comme si on venait de le nettoyer. Je fonds en larme.

_On aurait fait l'amour par terre comme des animaux.

Je n'arrive plus à me calmer. J'aimerai m'enfuir et appeler à l'aide, mais je n'ose pas sortir de la chambre. Que faire ? Que faire ? Venez me sauver Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji-Kun, Hirako-Kun, Kaien, Ishida-Kun. Non personne ne viendra…Encore moins Grimmjow… Je suis seule.

POV GRIMMJOW

Je sonne plusieurs fois, ma patience à des limites alors je me mets à donner des coups de poings à la porte. Au bout de trente secondes qui m'ont paru duré une éternité il se montre enfin… en tenue du dimanche c'est rare.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Orihime est chez toi ?

Il répond non et tente de me refermer la porte au nez. Je la bloque avec mon pied et fonce dans la maison pour fouiller dans les chambres. Une fois dans sa chambre la dernière à voir je comprends qu'il n'avait pas mentit. Je jette un coup d'œil ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, toujours aussi sobre. Sauf… Qu'il ya une photo qui attire mon attention juste au dessus de son bureau, la seule de sa chambre. C'est lui et Inoue ! C'est quoi cette photo ? Elle date de quand ? Elle a vraiment l'air euphorique dessus… Tout autour du cadre il y a plusieurs puripukas d'elle, d'Ulquiorra et des terminales. Cet emo n'a aucune autre photo, ni même de décoration dans sa chambre. Pourtant il accroche celle-ci juste au dessus de son bureau. Putain… Manquait plus que ça ! Je redescends il est toujours posté devant la porte grande ouverte.

_Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas là ! Maintenant va t'en !

_J'emprunter la voiture de ton père.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre, je file ouvrir son garage, avec les moyens habituels je fais démarrer sa caisse sans avoir besoin de clés. Ulquiorra file prendre une veste et saute dans la voiture alors que je me suis mis à rouler.

_T'es encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais ! Fais demi-tour tout de suite Grimmjow.

_Orihime… Elle a disparu… J'irai plus vite avec une bagnole.

_ C'est pas ton style de dramatiser ou de t'inquiéter.

_Elle m'a vu… Elle m'a trouvé avec Haribelle dans le lit… J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie, et la elle doit être dans le pire état qu'il soit. Jai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Je sais pas où elle peut être.

Il y a un silence je roule sans savoir où aller. Ulquiorra appelle le mec à la tête d'ananas pour savoir si elle est avec lui. Sans résultat… Je lui demande l'adresse Kurosaki.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait chez lui… Ca m'étonnerai mais allons voir.

Une fois devant je sors de la voiture pour foncer vers la porte d'entrée, Ulquiorra m'arrête

_Ne dis rien tu fais peur et tu n'as aucun tact. Je m'en occupe

J'ai pas le temps de me disputer alors je laisse faire mais tout en restant proche pour écouter la conversation. C'est donc ici qu'habite ce crétin, tiens… Une clinique. C'est une fille qui ouvre la porte, elle saute littéralement sur Ulquiorra qui reste stoïque.

_Tu es venue voir mon frère, il est sous sa douche. Mais entre j'ai fait un gâteau tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

_Orihime Inoue est venue ici dernièrement ?

_Non je crois même qu'elle n'est jamais entrée chez nous. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer ?

_J'ai des choses à faire. Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre ton frère au courant de ma venue. Au revoir.

La petite le regarde avec de grands yeux je sens l'inquiétude d'ici. Et c'est moi qui manque de tact… Imbécile. Je pose ma main sur la tête de la petite blonde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Te fais pas de bile. Orihime va bien !

Elle sourit… J'arrive pas à croire que je réconforte la sœur de ce rouquin ! On retourne dans la voiture mais je ne démarre pas. Je sais vraiment pas où aller. Mon portable sonne, pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était elle, erreur c'est Gin.

«__Yo Grimm ! Tu fais quoi ? Ca te dis d'aller aux arcades avec les autres terminales et moi. _

__Pas le temps ! Dis moi tu n'aurai pas vu Orihime ?_

__Non pourquoi ?_

__J'ai fais une connerie… Bref je la cherche partout, je fais appel à tous ses potes sans résultats._

__Mmh on se croirait dans une enquête de drama. Mais où diable est la princesse ? Ecoutes si elle s'est cassée c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie que tu la retrouves. _

__Gin, fais pas chier !_

__Laisse tomber les filles sont d'une complexité. Je me demande si je ne devrai pas devenir gay. Berk non je retire ce que je viens dire… Plutôt sortir avec une femme c'est moins prise de tête. _

__Gin…_

__Une femme bien mûre… Qui pourrait me rassurer dans mes craintes de jeune éphèbe._

__Putain… Merde j'y avais pas pensé_ »

Je met la voiture en marche. Bordel de merde si elle est là bas…

POV INOUE

Je me suis un peu calmé pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ouvre la fenêtre. Non c'est beaucoup trop haut pour m'échapper par là. Mais il va bien falloir que je sorte d'içi. Quand bien même je sortirai ce ne sera pas autant fini. J'ai couché avec mon Sensei ! Si on l'apprend… Si Grimmjow l'apprend… Sera-t-il énervé ? Bien sûr que non il est avec Haribelle. Je scrute plus minutieusement la chambre, mon regard s'attarde sur un tableau en haut du lit. J'ai déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. On dirait une fleur… DU MUGUET ! C'est exactement le même motif qu'Hinamorie a tatoué sur sa cuisse. Une simple coïncidence ? J'ai commencé à fouillé sans faire le moindre bruit je tombe sur un livre scellé il semble vieux, impossible de l'ouvrir. Sur la couverture en cuir il y a encore ce symbole puis écrit en bas Aizen. Si ce livre est aussi vieux que je le pense alors c'est le symbole de la famille Aizen.

_Il faut reconstruire le puzzle…

Hinamorie à le même symbole tatoué qui se trouve dans la chambre d'Aizen-Sensei, et c'est le même symbole sur la carte où y était écrit ce poème chinois incompréhensible. Dans sa chambre j'avais remarqué une écharpe d'homme et un parfum hors de prix. Hirako-Kun et moi en avions déduis que son copain été cultivé et avait les moyens. Quand je repense moi aussi j'ai une écharpe d'homme dans mes affaires celle d'Aizen-Sensei qui m'a offert en fin d'année. D'après la mère de Momo c'était aussi à partir de cette période qu'elle a noté le changement de comportement de sa fille. J'y crois pas pendant tout ce temps… La réponse était devant nous… Furieuse je sors de la chambre il est dans le salon toujours avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

_Vous êtes sorti avec Hinamori Momo ! C'était vous son petit ami !

Son aura change du tout au tout il devient plus sombre. J'aurai visé juste ? Plus il s'approche plus je recule jusqu'à me heurter à un mur.

_Où êtes vous partit chercher cela. C'est absurde.

_Je… J'ai… Elle… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir énervé, même si il ne veut pas le montrer. Moi je me sens mal, paralysé par la peur. Mes forces me quittent.

On sonne à la porte, Aizen n'en a que faire. Il me caresse la joue descendant doucement jusqu'à ma hanche. Il rapproche mon corps du sien.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous dites ça. Mais croyez moi c'est absurde ! Inoue ce qui s'est passé cette nuit entre nous…

La personne à la porte s'acharne sur la sonnette, Aizen-Sensei met ses mains autour de moi et approche son visage du mien. Au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres je ferme les yeux, je n'arrive plus à bouger pour le repousser. Quand j'entends un bruit assourdissant en direction de l'entrée j'ouvre les yeux.

_GRIMMJOW !

Je suis encore dans les bras de mon Sensei, les larmes aux yeux. Grimmjow traverse rapidement la pièce et nous sépare avant d'asséner un coup de poing à Aizen-Sensei.

_LA TOUCHE PAS PUTAIN DE CONNARD !

POV NORMAL

Aizen surprit par la force du coup de Grimmjow recula de quelque pas. Grimmjow fonça sur lui prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois mais le professeur se reprit rapidement et lui fit une clé de bras pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Grimmjow avait beau se débattre rien n'y faisait.

_ Grimmjow JaggerJack… Vous en avez des manières d'entrer chez des gens de cette façon, mais cette brutalité vous ressemble si bien… Vous arrivez bien tard, ne vous inquiétez pas je me suis bien occupé d'elle, **s'en amusa t-il.**

Sur ces mots ne sentant plus aucune résistance, Aizen le libéra petit à petit. Grimmjow s'approcha d'Inoue quand il tendit sa main elle le repoussa d'une gifle puis courra s'enfermer dans une chambre. Grimmjow face à la porte tenta vainement de l'ouvrir.

_Va t'en, **cria t-elle**, je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais ! Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça avec elle ?

_Faire quoi ? T'es sérieuse tu crois vraiment que je me suis tapée cette folle ! Elle m'a droguée, je…

_QUOI ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ! NE ME PARLES PLUS ! Je te déteste ! Tu t'es servi de moi

_ TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! T'as rien cherché à comprendre et tu vas te jeter sur les bras de cet enculé ! Tu t'es tapé ce connard pour rien ! OUVRES MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Grimmjow frappait violemment la porte quand il sentit la main d'Ulquiorra sur son épaule.

_Ca suffit tout ceci ne mène à rien elle ne sortira pas tant que tu seras là. Je m'en occupe.

Résigné il s'éloigna de la porte puis se tourna vers Aizen.

_T'as signé ton arrêt de mort tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

Voyant son attitude hautaine et d'intouchable qui n'avait jamais supporté, Grimmjow poings serrés s'avança vers lui mais fut stoppé par Ulquiorra.

_C'est vraiment pas le moment. Je sais que tu as envie de te défouler mais si la police intervient tu as pensé à celle qui souffre le plus en ce moment. Elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de situation. Sors de cet appartement je vais redescendre avec elle.

Furieux Grimmjow sortit de l'appartement, à son tour Ulquiorra frappa à la porte de la chambre.

_Sors de là maintenant Grimmjow est partit. Ouvres-moi la porte.

_Ulquiorra qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était présent.

_Tant de raffut, mon dimanche aurait été très mouvementé, **sourit Aizen, **je

_Vous en avez assez fait Sensei, **le coupa Ulquiorra.**

_Inoue je ne penserai pas que ca vous mettrez dans un état pareil, **s'approcha Aizen**, Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous dire ce qu'il s'était passé... Hier soir… nous n'avons absolument rien fait.

Inoue sortit précipitamment de la chambre les yeux rouges grands ouverts, lui demandant de répéter.

_C'est vrai que vous étiez très saoule, vous m'avez demandé de vous faire l'amour et…

FLASHBACK

_Si ca vous fais mal, je m'arrêterai tout de suite.

Il lui embrassa le cou, Inoue ferma les yeux. Elle ne cessait de trembler, pour la détendre il lui caressa lentement sa partie intime.

_Attendez Sensei j'ai vraiment mal au cœur.

_Oui je sais… Je sais quelle est en la cause. Je vous ferai oublier Grimmjow.

_Non j'ai VRAIMENT mal au cœur, je sens que je vais...

Inoue le repoussa et toujours couchée elle tourna sa tête hors du lit

_Pardon, **s'éloigna t-il**, vous…

_BBBLLLLLUUURRRRRPPPPP

Inoue se mit à vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter tout ce qu'elle avait mangé de la journée y comprit les boissons alcoolisé se retrouvèrent sur le tapis hors de prix d'Aizen et empesta la pièce en moins de dix secondes.

_MON TAPIS IDIOTE !

Inoue essuya sa bouche avec sa main étalant du vomi sur son visage et se remis confortablement dans le lit.

_Allez y ca va mieux. Je suis…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle tomba de sommeil. Aizen vérifia son pouls et soupira

FIN FLASHBACK

_... vous êtes tombés malade, et vous vous êtes mise à vomir par terre SUR MON TAPIS HORS DE PRIX , avant d'être tombé de sommeil. Il ne s'est rien passé.

POV ULQUIORRA

Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage soulagée d'apprendre la vérité mais ne s'arrête pas de pleurer pour autant. Au fond de moi je ressens aussi un soulagement. Je la relève.

_Allons y.

Aizen me tend son sac et ses affaires, mais vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder ici alors elle repart avec le kimono sur le dos. Il nous escorte à la porte avec ce sourire si insupportable.

_On se voit demain en cour ! Rentrez bien.

Je ne le lâche pas du regard jusqu'à qu'il nous ferme la porte. En soutenant Inoue je pose ma main sur sa hanche, à ce contact elle se reprend et se dégage l'air effrayé.

_Ne me touche pas, **murmure t-elle**, je vais marcher seule.

Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Dans l'ascenseur elle reste tête baissé les bras croisés. Dehors Grimmjow surgit de nulle part, elle fait marche arrière mais il la rattrape par le poignet. Elle crie, se débat le suppliant de la lâcher. Il la met sur son épaule et la conduit vers la voiture. Là il la jette sans ménagement vers le siège arrière.

_Je te rend la caisse ce soir !

_Je te rassure il sait rien passé entre eux. Elle va pas bien alors n'en rajoute pas.

Grimmjow ne montre pas la moindre émotion et va au volant de la voiture. Inoue tente de s'échapper mais il lui gueule dessus je me demande si je fais bien de les laisser seuls.

POV INOUE

Il roule pendant des kilomètres j'ai beau lui ordonner de me laisser sortir de la voiture, il ne me regarde même pas. Quand il s'arrête, c'est devant des berges, il n'y a pas un chat. Grimmjow me fait sortir de force de la voiture et me traine jusqu'aux berges. J'en ai marre je le pousse ce qui n'a aucun résultat à part son étonnement. Je m'assoie pas terre fourrant ma tête dans mes bras

_ Ca suffit maintenant lâche moi ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Il vient s'accroupir face à moi, je n'ose pas relever la tête.

_Avec Harribelle il s'est rien passé ! Elle m'a droguée et…

_Tu vas me faire croire ca ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis débile je…

_ECOUTES MOI JUSQU'AU BOUT ! Elle est venue et m'a injecté une espèce de saloperie. Elle s'est mise sur moi, mais je crois qu'il s'est rien passé

_Comment ça tu crois tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir trompé !

_C'est… C'est Impossible que j'ai pu… Que ca se lève ! J'étais drogué elle s'est mise sur moi mais on a rien pu faire dans l'état où j'étais ! J'y ai pensé son timing était juste trop parfait, elle voulait que tu nous vois ainsi.

_Mais comment ?

_Elle a pu te suivre la journée et en profiter quand tu faisais les courses pour débarquer chez moi. Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurai fait ça après la discussion qu'on a eu au téléphone ! Réfléchis un peu !

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, au fond de moi j'avais envie de le croire. C'est vrai quand j'y repense à moment nos regards s'étaient croisés mais le sien était presque vide. Je fonds en larmes.

_Si tout cela est vrai, je m'en veux d'être parti me réfugier auprès d'Aizen-Sensei… Je m'en veux tellement !

_Pourquoi ? Sur tous les mecs que tu connais… Pourquoi lui ?

_Au fond je voulais que tu souffres autant que tu m'as fait souffrir.

POV GRIMMJOW

Je m'attendais pas à celle-ci ! Je crois que je me sens blessé. Elle tente de s'expliquer entre deux sanglots tandis que moi j'ai envie de tout casser sans lui montrer. Y avait ce Kurosaki, Ulquiorra, ce crétin à la tête d'ananas, les terminales, mais elle avait décidé d'aller chez Aizen. Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour me faire souffrir ou il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Ca ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! J'aime pas la voir comme ça.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait tu veux en finir ?

_Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi.

Sans nous toucher, ou nous regarder dans les yeux, nous restons jusqu'en début de soirée sur les berges.

POV NORMAL

Un peu plus loin à Karakura, il était l'heure de diner chez les Kurosaki le père mangea sa part rapidement avant de sortir, très vite rejoins par Karin.

_Hey c'est à toi de débarrasser, **cria Ichigo**

_J'ai des devoirs à faire ! Tu t'en charge Yuzu ? Merci je te revaudrai ca.

Yuzu avait le regard perdu sur son assiette, son frère inquiet lui posa sa main sur le front pour voir si elle était malade. Gênée elle tenta de dissimuler son angoisse tant bien que mal, Ichigo soupira se disant que c'était sûrement un truc de fille qui ne comprendrait pas. Avant de se coucher il fut surprit de la voir frapper à sa chambre.

_Bon si il y a quelque chose qui va pas dis le moi !

_Inoue-San va bien ?

_C'est quoi cette question ? Bah je suppose que oui… Pourquoi ? Yuzu fait pas cette tête je sens bien qu'il a un truc.

_Je sais pas si je dois te le dire… Dans la matinée Ulquiorra est passé avec un garçon aux cheveux bleus !

Ichigo se leva directement de son lit, lui demandant exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle finit de raconter son histoire il prit une veste et sortit de sa maison en courant.

Au même moment Grimmjow raccompagna Inoue chez elle, mais ne s'éloigna pas de la voiture à sa demande.

_Tu sais que si on arrive à surmonter ce qui s'est passé…

_Je suis désolé de te couper Grimmjow mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien. J'ai envie de rester avec toi mais je ne supporterai pas ce genre de situation…

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'étais à deux doigts de coucher avec Aizen et c'est à moi que tu fais des reproches !

_J'étais pas dans mon état normal…

_Tu t'es saoulé pour avoir le courage d'aller le faire avec ton prof. Tu crois quoi ? Je joue pas les gentils pour le fun, j'ai envie de te claquer et d'aller défoncer l'autre bouffon… Limite tu me dégoûtes !

Grimmjow furieux remonta dans la voiture, laissant Inoue au pied de son immeuble. Elle traina des pieds jusque son appartement tête baissée. Devant sa porte elle vit une silhouette qu'elle ne distingua qu'après avoir essuyé ses yeux.

_Kurosaki-Kun !

Quand Ulquiorra entendit la voiture en bas de chez lui il descendit de sa chambre pour y trouver Grimmjow.

_ A ce que je vois, ca ne s'est pas arrangé !

_Occupe toi de tes fesses le bouffon vert ! Putain comment j'ai pu t'écouter ? J'aurai du le défoncer. Faut qu'il dégage ! Elle peut aller voir les flics et…

_Réfléchis un peu, sa parole contre la sienne. D'un côté tu as Aizen professeur respectable et d'un autre Orihime qu'il a retrouvé dans le quartier de Kabuchiko, qui sort avec un voyou, orpheline, accusé de vol de voiture et j'en passe. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre eux !

Ulquiorra lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, il reconnu alors la maladresse légendaire d'Orihime en ce qui concerne l'acte.

_ Se retrouver à deux ca n'étais pas arrivé depuis un bail, **continua Ulquiorra**, tu es toujours aussi enragé.

_Ouai bah rêve pas ca ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Joues pas les mecs calmes, je sais quand tu bouillonnes… Avec ce que tu ressens pour elle ose me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de tuer ce bâtard !

_Pardon ?

Grimmjow repartit à pied sans donner plus d'explication. De son côté Inoue et Ichigo étaient face à face depuis maintenant quelques minutes sans se regarder dans les yeux.

_Je… Je suis passé pour voir si tu allais bien. Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable et…

_ Fallait pas te donner cette peine, je vais bien. Il se fait tard, demain il y a cour tu devrais rentrer.

Inoue passa devant lui et se mit à chercher ses clés dans son sac. Ichigo posa sa main sur son épaule mais au premier contact, elle se mit sur la défensive.

_Ecoute je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Et ca me rend malade de rien pouvoir y faire. Inoue si tu as envie de parler, de te confier je suis là.

_Dis moi, est ce que tu regrettes parfois que les élèves et professeurs du lycée LNS soient arrivés dans notre lycée ?

_Quoi ? Euh… Qu'est ce que…

_Je suis désolée c'est vraiment une question idiote. A demain.

Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, laissant Ichigo sur son palier frustré de se montrer impuissant face à son amie.

Après avoir écumé les bars de sa rue, Grimmjow rentra chez lui. Devant sa porte il fut surprit d'être accueilli par Gin.

_Enfin te voilà, demain ya cour c'est maintenant que tu rentres ?

Grimmjow l'ignora et rentra dans son appartement suivi de près par Gin pour évité de rester à la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en grognant. Gin prit une bière dans son frigo et sur le fauteuil près de lui.

_Beh qu'est ce qui t'arrive racontes ?

_Putain… Mec je crois que je viens de tout faire foirer.

Gin n'eut pas à insisté longtemps comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, car pour la première il sentit que Grimmjow avait besoin de parler, peut être pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Grimmjow ne lui cacha rien, et lui raconta tout à partir du moment où il quitta Inoue pour aller chez le médecin jusqu'à l'instant présent.

_Hey tu penses l'avoir fait avec Harribelle ?

_C'est ça le pire… Je m'en souviens plus ! Que dalle ! J'ai dit ça parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais j'en ai aucune idée. Les seuls flashbacks que j'ai ce sont d'elle sur moi.

_Bon ca veut tout dire !

_Mais c'est impossible je te dis ! Impossible que j'ai pu dans cet état !

_Le corps humain est remplit de mystères, **rigola Gin.**

Un regard de Grimmjow le suffit à arrêter de rire, puis il fourra à nouveau sa tête dans les coussins.

_Aizen… Alors il ne s'est pas tapé Inoue. Beh dis donc on pourra lui servir la rousse sur un plateau et complètement nue qui saurait pas quoi en faire ! Quel nul !

_Ulquiorra m'a raconté qu'elle était tombée malade et s'était mise à vomir partout au moment où il allait se la faire.

Gin serra les dents pour éviter de pouffer de rire imaginant la situation et la tête d'Aizen.

_Et pour la suite ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Elle n'a rien fait avec Aizen et toi… toi… Toi tu… Je sais pas trop ce que tu as fouttu.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le lendemain quand Aizen fit son apparition en classe tout le monde le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la première fois que les élèves le voyaient ainsi, il avait le coin des lèvres un peu enflé et rouge. Les filles se précipitèrent sur lui.

_Aizen-Sensei, vous allez bien ? Que vous êtes t-il arrivé ?

_Ce n'est rien j'ai été distrait… Je lisais trop absorbé par mon livre que je n'ai pas vu la porte en face de moi.

Au fond de la classe les garçons étaient un peu plus sceptiques.

_Je m'en suis prit des portes dans la gueule**, commença Renji**

_ Et moi je m'en suis prit des coups, **continua Ichigo**

_Normal t'es un voyou, **lui répondit Ishida**.

_Mais non bigleux ! Tout ça pour dire que cette blessure ressemble beaucoup plus à un coup de poing qu'autre chose.

_ Je sais pas qu'il lui a fouttu un coup mais je tiens à le félicité de tout mon cœur, **marmonna Renji.**

Ulquiorra arriva le dernier en cour juste avant la sonnerie. Renji s'étonna de ne pas le voir avec Inoue.

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra, **lui dit Ulquiorra.**

_Pourquoi elle est malade ? Hey Rukia tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Rukia fit non de la tête et se remit dans son livre, Ichigo serra des poings se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus insistant hier. A la grande surprise d'Ulquiorra, Inoue vint au lycée après le cour d'Aizen.

POV INOUE

Et c'est la technique que j'ai décidé d'employer. Cela fait une semaine que ça dure, je ne vais à aucun cour d'Aizen-Sensei, j'attend qu'il sorte pour pouvoir entrer. Les élèves pensent que je suis juste devenue une sécheuse à cause de Grimmjow. Quant à lui je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, avec Rukia on ne se parle plus, et je n'ose plus regarder Ulquiorra en face, Ichigo je l'évite dès qu'il tente de me parler. C'est vraiment une semaine difficile. Je suis dans le couloir avec Renji-Kun en attendant Shunsui-Sensei.

_Bon vas y dis moi ! Je sens qu'il y a truc qui va pas, **insiste Renji-kun,** t'es bizarre avec la bande.

_Faut qu'on parle toi, Hirako-Kun et moi. Mais avant tout faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Au moment où j'allais me lancer Byakuya apparaît dans le couloir et me demande de le suivre dans le bureau de Yamamoto. Oh non j'espère que c'est pas pour mes absences, il devrait plutôt m'emmener chez Soi Fong, non ? Dés que nous rentrons dans le bureau Byakuya me montre un siège en face du bureau et va s'asseoir sur le côté.

_Bon Inoue Orihime je me disais ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas convoqué, **soupira** **Soi Fong**, Alors vous pouvez nous expliquer cette dizaine d'absence en une semaine ?

_Le plus bizarre**, intervint Byakuya**, ce ne sont que des cours d'Aizen. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

On frappe à la porte, Yamamoto autorise la personne à entrer ! Oh mon dieu Aizen !

_Bonjours à tous**, dit-il**, désolé du retard j'étais avec des élèves. Vous n'avez pas commencés j'espère.

_Ce n'est rien… Bon Inoue, **reprit Yamamoto**, j'attends votre réponse pourquoi n'allez vous plus aux cours d'Aizen.

C'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment peut il être tout sourire, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Si je leur dit… Si je leur dit tout, ce sera ma parole contre la sienne. Qui pourrait me croire, SoiFong me déteste, Yamamoto-Sama ne jure que par Aizen-Sensei. Je baisse la tête les mains serrant ma jupe, quand Byakuya s'approche et pose sa main sur la mienne. On se regarde droit dans les yeux.

_S'il s'est passé quoique ce soit Inoue, tu peux nous le dire.

…

**LittleFly : C'était marrant de lire vos commentaire à propos d'Inoue et Aizen et de leur nuit, entre ceux qui voulait plus de lemon et ceux qui ont pétés un câble de voir Inoue faire sa première fois avec Aizen. J'avoue que ça m'a fait rire ces commentaires de fou.**

**Inoue : Je l'ai pas fait avec ce gros nul ! Je suis soulagée. Par contre j'avais l'air trop fraîche pour cette scène de vomi… Vraiment sexy… T'as pas trouvé mieux ?**

**LittleFly : Ya encore pleins d'autres choses à dévoiler, pour Inoue et Grimmjow comment dire sans spoiler. Beh je ne dirais rien, du Rukia et Kaien, Aizen pervers, et oui je voulais que Grimmjow connaisse un peu (?) Hinamorie.**

**Ichigo : C'est pas grave je suis là pour Inoue s'il se passe quelque chose!**

**LittleFly : Les reviews ne sont pas à ton avantage.**

**Ichigo : Quoi ! Alors que Gin est pire que moi ! Personne ne dit rien sur le renard. Je comprends pas pourquoi**

**LittleFly : Bah c'est Gin… Il met l'ambiance. A bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 30 : Le point de non Retour

**Hello  
J'espère que vos examens se sont bien ! Moi je suis bien en vie, même si je n'avais pas posté depuis un bail. Beaucoup beaucoup de boulot et une fatigue monstre sont la cause. Voila le chapitre 30, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je suis toujours touchée des petits commentaires que vous laisser, ca me fait plaisir que vous preniez le temps de laisser un mot. Bonne vacances, profitez en bien.**

**Ben : Merci pour le commentaire, contente que la fic te plaise.**

**x-yuri- : XD, Inoue voit le côté obscur. Mais on parle d'Aizen, très bon manipulateur.**

**Ringo-Chiii : Inoue alias le tue l'amour XD. Peut être que je l'avais mal écrit mais c'est bien Grimmjow qui lui a donner le coup de poing dés qu'il est entré chez lui. **

**Trisha-Chan : En fait Grimmjow sait qu'il y avait un prof, avec momo mais il n'a pas vu le visage d'Aizen dans cette scène. Faut rappeler qu'il était hors de portée, et qu'il venait de s'enfiler un bon joint (la drogue c'est mal ) C'est super gentil de m'avoir laissé une review, j'avais un peu oublié Byakuya mais il sera de retour sur le devant de la scène. Moi aussi j'aime comment il se comporte en grand frère face à Inoue.**

**Gun d'ange : OOUUUUAAAAAHH GUN D'ANGE ! J'ai prit le courage de publier, il est 2h00 du mat' et demain je me lève a 8h XD. Comme c'est bientôt la fin il fallait que je remette l'histoire d'Hinamorie qui sera souvent abordé dans les prochains chapitres, avec des flashbacks. C'est Grimmjow qui a dit qu'Ulquiorra aimait Inoue, va savoir si c'est vrai. Et quels genre de sentiments il a envers elle. Ca aussi on le saura dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas merci pour les messages privés, le soutient ! J'ai hâte de lire les prochains chapitres de ta fiction.  
**

…**.**

…**.  
**

…**.**

**Le point de non retour**

_ S'il s'est passé quoique ce soit Inoue, tu peux nous le dire.

Je vais leur dire! Tout leur dire! C'est mieux ainsi ! Byakuya est là, il me soutiendra. A moins que… A moins qu'il ne me lâche quand il apprendra toute l'histoire. Il se dira peut être que c'est de ma faute. Il prendra le parti d'Aizen-Sensei, je me ferai virer pour diffamation… Qu'importe je vais tout avouer, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow étaient là, ils me soutiendront.

_Alors nous attendons, **s'impatienta Yamamoto-Sama**

_Samedi... J'allais très mal.

Aizen-Sensei me regarde en souriant, je stresse, je le sens mal. Il me fait perdre tout mes moyens.

_Aizen-Sensei… Il… Il m'a vu en train de vomir dans la rue. Après ça j'ai eu honte de revenir en cour.

_Vomir? Tu étais malade, **demande Byakuya**

_Oui ! Enfin non ! C'est juste que…

_Voyons ne cherchez pas aussi loin, **intervint Soi Fong**, un samedi soir une fille qui vomit dans la rue ! Elle était saoule. N'est ce pas Inoue Orihime ? Ne baissez pas la tête… Bien ce silence veut dire que j'ai raison. Je rêve ! Après le vol de voiture maintenant vous vous saoulez ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'allons-nous faire d'une empotée comme vous ? Vous êtes la honte de cet établissement !

_Tu es sûre que c'est tout, **se relève Byakuya**, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle que tu ne vas plus au cour d'Aizen?

_Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de la punir, **fit Aizen-Sensei**, Inoue, ce genre d'incident peut arriver à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas de votre âge de boire, ainsi vous aurez appris une leçon. On ne sait pas ce qui peut vous arriver dans cet état. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir.

Yamamoto nous a fait sortir de son bureau après que Soi Fong ai insisté pour qu'on me renvoie. Je suis désormais obligée d'assister à tout les cours d'Aizen sous peine d'avertissement, et je suis collée et de corvée pour quinze jours, la punition faisant effet dés aujourd'hui… Au grand bonheur de ceux qui étaient chargés du nettoyage de la classe. A la fin de la dernière heure de cour, tout le monde quitte précipitamment la salle, quant à moi je m'effondre sur mon bureau lâchant un cri de rage. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ?

_JE SUIS QU'UNE IDIOTE !

_Hey Inoue ! Ca va ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

_Oh Kurosaki-Kun, **dis je en redressant**, non… Je suis de corvée pour avoir séché certains cours durant la semaine.

_Tu parles de ceux d'Aizen-Sensei ! Si tu veux je peux t'aider on ira plus vite. Interdiction de refuser !

_C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais si Soi Fong te voit m'aider, elle te punira. C'est sûr qu'elle va passer pour savoir si je fais bien mon travail. Puis je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça. J'insiste.

_Ok je ne veux pas m'imposer ! Au faite tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si je regrettais que les élèves et les professeurs de LNS soient venus dans ce lycée ? Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le temps de répondre… Les profs je m'en moque, mais pour le reste… Oui je regrette, c'est peut être égoïste de ma part mais depuis qu'ils sont là j'ai l'impression que tu t'es éloignée de moi… De « nous » je veux dire ! Et j'ai l'impression de te voir toujours triste et je ne supporte pas de rien pouvoir y faire.

_Kurosaki-Kun…

_Je regrette aussi d'avoir remarqué bien trop tard, que ta présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant et... Heyyyy pourquoi je me mets soudainement à parler comme ça. Désolé si je t'ai mis dans l'embarras ! J'y vais à demain.

Kurosaki-Kun est sorti de la salle. Je m'en veux de ce que je lui fais subir, aux autres aussi. Dés que je me suis mise à sortir avec Grimmjow, c'est comme si je leur avais tourné le dos. Quand il est comme ça, ça me rappelle pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Alors que je commence à nettoyer la salle, au bout d'un quart heure Renji-Kun débarque dans la classe et me lance un rafraichissement, il part s'asseoir sur le bureau du prof.

_Ca t'apprendra à sécher les cours, **plaisante t-il.**

J'essaye de sourire en vain.

_Excuse moi c'était de mauvais goût, dis avant que l'on soit couper par Byakuya. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? J'ai vu Hirako-Kun dans le couloir il arrive bientôt, donc dis le moi tout de suite.

Après mures réflexions, j'ai décidé de ne rien dire à Renji-Kun sur ce qui s'était passé chez Aizen. Connaissant Renji-Kun, je crains qu'il ne fasse des siennes, puis c'est assez embarrassant de raconté ce genre d'histoire. Hirako-Kun est ensuite entré dans la classe et a fermé la porte après avoir bien regardé s'il n'était pas suivit. Il fait plusieurs roulades jusqu'à moi.

_Salut ma belle, alors tu voulais me voir ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'aimerais juste que vous promettez de ne pas m'en vouloir si je ne réponds pas à toutes vos questions.

_Euh... c'est bizarre dis comme ça. Mais sans problème on le promet! Pas vrai Renji? Hey Renji!

Hirako-Kun tape Renji-Kun derrière la tête, qui me regarde d'un air méfiant et le force à promettre de ne pas se montrer indiscret.

_Je ne sais pas comment mettre ça sur le tapis. Mieux vaut ne pas aller par quatre chemin. Le garçon qui sortait avec Hinamorie Momo… C'était Aizen-Sensei !

_QUOI! Tu plaisante, **s'exclama Hirako-Kun**, tu parles de ton prof ! C'est pas marrant comme blague! Prend pas cet air sérieux je te crois pas.

_Je te jure que c'est vrai. Moi aussi j'ai été très surprise je...

_Comment tu sais ça, **demande Renji-Kun**, Est-ce que tu en es sûre ? Pas que j'en doute, ce mec est un pervers…

_Le tatouage qu'Hinamorie à sur la cuisse, semble être le symbole de la famille Aizen. Puis vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a trouvé dans sa chambre : l'écharpe et ce parfum hors de prix... Aizen a fait la même chose avec moi sauf qu'a la place d'un parfum c'est une broche pour cheveux, à la même période où la mère d'Hinamorie a noté le changement de comportement

_Quoi! Quoi! Il t'a fait des avances mais il est taré ce type ! Il a osé faire ca ma promise !

_J'en peux plus, **se leva Renji-Kun,** Faites comme vous voulez mais je vais prévenir le directeur et Yoruichi. Un type comme ca ne peut pas enseigner.

_Attend avant de te précipiter, **réfléchis Hirako-Kun**, Il a juste admis être sorti avec elle mais tu pense que c'est aussi lui qui a fouttu le feu et qui l'a mise dans le coma. Je le vois mal faire ca. C'est pas genre… Enfin je crois

_En fait il n'a pas vraiment admis être sorti avec elle... Mais je suis sûr qu'ils avaient une relation.

_Attendez, **nous calma Hirako-Kun**, vous avez l'air de lui en vouloir à ce type et je pourrai comprendre mais que ca n'alterne pas votre jugement. OK Hinamorie a son symbole tatoué sur la cuisse mais… Rien ne dit qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, l'écharpe, le parfum ca pourrait être un autre type… Il faut qu'il avoue ! Quant à toi Inoue je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de cette histoire, si c'est bien lui, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques.

_Si j'arrive à lui faire admettre au moins ca, on aura avancé, **l'ignorais-je**

Nous avons un peu parlé, puis Hirako-Kun est partit, Renji calme est resté dans la salle, sans m'adresser la parole pendant quelques minutes avant de partir il me lâche :

_ La question que je me pose c'est comment as tu su que c'était le symbole de sa famille? Mais bon la je parie que tu ne me diras rien, et que je risque vraiment de péter un câble.

Renji-Kun part en claquant la porte, j'avais envie de lui en parler mais comme il l'a si bien dit _« il péterait un câble_ ». En attendant d'avoir la force d'affronter Aizen une nouvelle fois, j'étais résigné à participer à tout ses cours. L'ambiance fait peine à voir, je ne parle plus à Rukia, je n'ose plus regarder Ulquiorra en face, et Kurosaki-Kun me met à l'aise. Pendant la pause de midi Renji-Kun propose que l'on fasse un pique nique ce Weekend pour tous nous rabibocher, pensant que ca avait bien marché pour l'Hanami il veut réitérer l'exploit. J'ai du lui dire que j'étais en froid avec Rukia sans lui avouer pourquoi, de peur de le rendre triste. Alors je lui ai simplement mentionné l'épisode de la gifle. Si j'avais su qu'il allait s'emporter de la sorte, je n'aurai rien dit !

_Mais t'es complètement folle ! Pourquoi tu l'as giflé ? C'est dingue je te reconnais même plus! Toi qui étais contre la violence, tu frappes une de tes meilleures amies ! Même si elle t'a mentit ou déçu ca ne justifie pas ca. T'as intérêt à aller t'excuser!

M'excuser d'avoir pris ta défense! On aura tout vu ! Renji-Kun me prend par le bras et me force à monter jusqu'au quatrième étage où se trouve Rukia dans la salle d'art pour emprunter du matériel. Renji Kun m'a poussé dans la salle et s'en est allé rapidement. Rukia me regarde 2 secondes avant de se remettre à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Je traverse la salle, me suppliant d'y ressortir. Qu'est ce je dois dire?

_Excuse moi de t'avoir giflé. Beh voilà c'est sortit tout seul. Je n'aurai pas du lever la main sur toi et encore moins te juger.

_ Kaien... Kaien étais vraiment dans un sal état après t'avoir vu. Il s'en est voulu! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Tu m'as giflé pour Renji, ou parce que tu étais jalouse de me voir avec Kaien ?

_Non c'est parce que...

_Tu es avec Grimmjow ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu sois dans un état pareil mais tu avais la chance de choisir entre Kaien et Grimmjow et tu as choisi l'autre. Alors tu ne peux qu'en vouloir à une personne... Entre Kaien et moi il n'y a rien de sérieux, même si j'aimerai le contraire, il pense à une autre fille constamment

_ En tout cas je suis désolée. La fille à laquelle Kaien pense tout le temps, ce doit être sa copine décédée.

Renji-Kun avait raison, fallait que je m'excuse c'est mieux ainsi. C'est vrai que je m'en veux d'avoir levé la main sur elle. Rukia sourit et s'approche de moi avant de me refiler une énorme gifle, sous la surprise je perds mon équilibre et me cogne à une table. Elle se dirige vers la porte

_Maintenant on est quitte ! Faut que t'ailles parler à Kaien ca lui fera du bien !

Je pars dans la salle de physique me rincer la joue! Cette gifle... Elle m'a remis un peu les idées en place. Là entre Grimmjow que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

_Matsumoto m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu monté à l'étage. T'as quoi sur la joue ? On t'a baffé ?

_C'est rien, je me suis prise une porte. Si tu as besoin de la salle je m'en vais tout de suite.

Je passe devant lui, il m'arrête en prenant l'avant bras, sa main descend plus doucement jusqu'à la mienne, instinctivement nos doigts s'entrecroisent.

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu me dégoûtes pas.

_Mais tu l'as dit! Et je n'allais pas bien à ce moment, tu m'as confirmé dans mes doutes je ne suis qu'une cruche, débile qui…

_J'étais jaloux…

C'est la première fois qui m'avoue ca! Grimmjow m'a tiré vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pu me défaire de lui, son odeur, ses mains, son torse, il m'avait manqué. Alors je lui ai rendu son étreinte me disant à quoi bon résister.

_Il s'est rien passé entre toi et ce connard ?

_Oui ! Et entre toi et Harribelle ? Alors...

_Toi moi on n'en a pas fini, **me coupe t-il**, j'y ai pensé faut qu'on s'éloigne d'eux. Je me suis dit que l'année prochaine, on pourrait se tirer d'ici et vivre ailleurs. Dans quelques mois ce sera la fin de l'année. Si t'es d'accord on se casse loin dés la cérémonie de clôture.

_Pour aller où ?

_Je sais pas ! On peut rester dans les environs et aller à Yokohama, Chiba ou Saitama… Ou bien partir loin comme Okinawa, Hokkaido dans la même ville que ton amie, Nagasaki… Comme tu veux ! Tu ferais ta terminale dans un nouveau lycée loin de tous, plus personne ne nous retrouvera. Plus d'Aizen, de Harribelle, Soi Fong et les autres…

_Tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution ? Tout abandonner !

_Il y a quelque chose qui te retient dans cette ville ?

J'y ai réfléchis, en ce moment le lycée se passe mal, je me fais taper par une amie, je n'ose plus regarder les gens en face, je n'ai pas de famille. Qu'est ce qui me retient içi ?

_Je vais y réfléchir. Mais nous deux on en est où ?

_Tu veux toujours qu'on sorte ensemble.

_Bien sûr ! Mais on était à deux doigts de se tromper mutuellement. Les choses vont être différentes.

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Je fonds en larmes, Grimmjow me sert plus fort.

_Aide moi à oublier, ses images de Harribelle et toi au lit. Dés que je ferme les yeux, je vous vois ensemble et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ces scènes.

_Alors on va reprendre du début, prendre notre temps… Sors avec moi Inoue Orihime ! Ce samedi sera comme une première sortie.

Comment… Comment je pourrai me passer de lui maintenant ? Oui je serai prête à tout quitter pour le suivre. Après les cours, je me suis décidée à aller voir Kaien à son travail, j'ai d'abord vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de clients pour ne pas le déranger, et longuement hésité devant l'entrée.

_Tu sais je vais pas te mordre, **sortit Kaien**, tu peux entrer au lieu de faire les cents pas devant le café.

Oh il m'a fait peur ! Je suis partie m'asseoir à son comptoir où il m'a servi un soda.

_Ecoute Hime, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Excuse moi de t'avoir menti à propos de Rukia !

_Non… C'est moi ! Je suis désolée de mettre emporter bêtement. C'est juste que je me suis sentie trahie, et peut être jalouse.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je me suis dit que j'allais perdre quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Mais ca remonte aussi à une blessure plus ancienne. Avant de connaître Grimmjow, j'étais folle amoureuse d'un garçon puis j'ai appris qu'il était sorti avec Rukia. C'était comme si mon monde s'était écroulé, je m'étais dit qu'il ne fallait plus que je m'approche de lui. Quand je t'ai vu avec elle tout m'est revenu comme un boomerang. C'était égoïste de ma part de penser que j'étais exclusive, je pense que j'ai eu peur que ça change… Je suis jalouse de Rukia, car tout le monde l'aime. Elle est jolie, intelligente, à la fois forte mais on a envie de la protéger…

Kaien fait le tour du comptoir et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Il pose sa main sur la mienne sans me regarder.

_Dis pas de sottises ! Tu ne me perdras pas ! Jamais ! Je ne savais pas de tout ça. Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre Rukia et moi. On ne fait que s'amuser. Mais si tu préfères je la quitte.

_Non surtout pas, justement ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites, jamais je n'aurai du m'en mêler. Je te fais confiance, quoiqu'il arrive nous resterons amis, n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien sur ! Alors on fait la paix !

On se tape dans les mains, je sors de son bar soulagée d'avoir pu lui parler et par la même occasion me confier. Je l'entends de loin courir derrière moi, il s'arrête à quelques mètres

POV NORMAL

_Attend ! Ne te compare pas aux autres ! Tu es belle, gentille, douce et adorable. Même si t'es plus pleurnicheuse, je trouve que…

Il leva son bras et ferma son poing qu'il posa sur son cœur puis approcha d'elle.

_Ton cœur est plus fort que n'importe qui. La prochaine fois, je serais là. Préviens Grimmjow qu'au prochain faux pas, je saisirai l'occasion de te faire mienne.

Kaien lui fit un bisou sur le front et reparti tout sourire vers son travail. Inoue rouge reprit le chemin en lâchant un petit rire. Sans avoir remarqué que dans la rue d'en face Rukia avait assisté à toute la scène.

FLASHBACK RUKIA

Elle sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, Kaien était sur son ordinateur portable.

_Tu permets que je vérifie mon devoir avant de le rendre

_Vas sur l'ordinateur de bureau. Je bosse là sur des retouches photos

Kaien laissa son ordinateur portable ouvert sur un logiciel de retouche pour aller prendre à son tour sa douche. Rukia n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à celui-ci. Plutôt s'embêter avec l'ordinateur de bureau qui prenait quinze minutes à s'allumer, elle alla sur le portable. Elle réduisit les fenêtres ouvertes quand elle tomba en guise d'image de bureau une photo d'Inoue. Elle était en uniforme les cheveux dans le vent. Elle brancha sa clé Usb mais s'attarda sur un dossier nommé Hime, quand elle ouvrit il y avait plusieurs photos d'Inoue à l'intérieur, dont une ou ils s'embrassaient. Kaien sortit de la salle de bain

_ J'ai oublié ma… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit de pas toucher à mon ordinateur, **le reprit t'-il**, t'es chez moi alors respect les règles !

_Excuse moi ! Je… Tu as une photo d'Inoue comme papier peint du bureau. Et tout un dossier sur elle ! Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Parce qu'il y a une photo où…

_Non elle n'était pas dans son état quand elle m'a embrassé ! Et un jour elle est passée à mon atelier et on a fait une séance photo pour rigoler. T'occupe ! Ne fouilles plus dans mes affaires.

Kaien éteignit son ordinateur et fonça dans la salle de bain.

FIN FLASHBACK

Rukia fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Samedi comme il était prévu Inoue et Grimmjow allaient tenter de se réconcilier. En plein centre de Karakura, elle arriva pile à l'heure se doutant qu'il serait en retard elle s'attarda devant les vitrines notamment devant une bijouterie, où elle voulait offrir le bracelet à Ichigo.

_Ca paraît si loin maintenant, mais je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais eu le courage de lui offrir.

POV GRIMMJOW

Hey merde je vais être en retard ! En même temps c'est une fille, ça n'arrive jamais à l'heure... Mais là on parle d'Orihime. Je devrai me dépêcher. Quel idée de venir ici le weekend je vais jamais la trouver parmi la foule. Ah la voilà ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout devant cette bijouterie. J'approche discrètement derrière elle, elle a l'air absorbé par les bijoux.

_Qu'est ce que tu mattes ?

_ AAAH ! C'est toi…Tu m'as fait peur. C'est rien je regardais juste en t'attendant. Mieux vaut garder pour soi que je pensais à Kurosaki-Kun ! On y va ?

Elle me prend rapidement par le bras, je jette un coup d'œil en arrière sur la vitrine il y a des bagues de fiançailles. C'est ça qu'elle regardait ? _(NDA Complètement à l'ouest le Grimmy_) ELLE EST PAS SERIEUSE ? Pour l'instant la sortie se déroule normalement, on décide d'aller déjeuner. Je sais pas trop comment me comporter c'est rare que je fasse ce genre de sortie avec une fille. Putain ressaisit toi, on croirait un gamin de quinze ans pour son premier rendez vous. Faut détendre l'atmosphère.

_Tu sais, **commence t-elle**, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on a ce genre de rendez vous. On a jamais eu de vrai rendez vous comme dans les dramas. La seule fois c'était avec Ul… Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier après ?

Elle allait prononcer le nom de ce crétin, faut que je fasse mieux que cet Emo. Alors après le déjeuner on est partit voir un film, l'ambiance continuait à être assez lourde. Je suis pas fait pour ce genre de conneries. On se promene sans savoir où aller quand elle s'arrête.

_Ca te dirait d'aller aux arcades ?

Je la suis sans grande conviction. C'est à la fin d'une partie de course de voitures qu'elle gagne quand elle se tourne vers moi que je me dis c'était l'endroit où on aurait du venir depuis le début.

_J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai battu, **sourit-elle.**

Ce sourire, il n'était pas faux comme celui auquel j'avais eu droit depuis des jours. En quelques minutes ca allait beaucoup mieux entre nous lors d'une partie de hockey j'ai fait semblant de perdre… OUI J'AI VRAIMENT FAIT SEMBLANT DE PERDRE ! Bref pour l'entendre éclater de rire comme avant, ça aussi ça m'avait manqué. Alors nous sommes restés des heures ici à essayer tous les jeux et nous empiffrer de cochonneries enfin surtout elle et ses drôles de mélanges, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. On a aussi fait des puripukas qu'elle a tous gardé, après tout elle en avait fait avec Ulquiorra, et même Gin, Hisagi et les autres, pourquoi pas moi ? Quand elle comme à montrer des signes de fatigue, je décide de la raccompagner, au pied de son immeuble elle n'a toujours pas perdu sa bonne humeur.

_... Et c'est à partir de ce moment que Tatsuki m'a interdit de suivre les libellules. Ah ! Me voilà arrivée. J'ai passé une superbe journée, c'était génial !

_Je demande ma revanche dans la course de voiture !

Je baisse ma tête pour l'embrasser elle dévie pour me faire un léger baiser sur la joue.

_Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps. Mais sache que c'est avec une journée pareille je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Je t'aime toujours autant et… Et… J'espère qu'on ira plus loin ensemble.

Sur ces mots elle court vers chez elle. Aller plus loin… Sur le chemin du retour je me suis arrêter pour prendre un plat à emporter où l'on avait déjeuné et je retrouve cette bijouterie. Je regarde un coup d'œil à la vitrine. C'était ça qu'elle regardait. Quand elle disait vouloir aller plus loin… Elle parlait de ça ? Je reste devant à observer toutes les bagues, le vieux vendeur me fait signe de rentrer. Et puis quoi encore ! Quand soudain je sens des bras autour de moi me lever avec une facilité déconcertante, par reflexe sans même savoir qui ca peut être je donne violemment un coup de coude. La personne me relâche, je me retourne vivement près à en découdre… QUOI ! Lui ici !

_Mais t'es malade ! Pire que mon fils ! On ne peut vraiment plus rigoler. Ces jeunes…

Isshin ! Manquait plus que ce fou ici. Il est accompagné d'une gamine brune qui jongle avec son ballon de foot et lui fait la morale sur ses blagues stupides.

_Sinon ca fait un bail Grimmjow ! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Ce sont pas tes affaires. Retourne d'où tu viens.

_Je te présente ma fille Karin, Karin voici un vieux copain à ton super papa !

_On est pas amis, écoutes quand je te parle, **m'énervais-je**

Isshin m'ignore et regarde la vitrine et se retourne vers moi avec un immense sourire effrayant.

_Je rêve tu compter acheter une bague de fiançailles ! Tu vas épouser la fille dont tu m'avais parlé. Tu es bien jeune mais tant pis. Je vais t'aider à choisir.

Avant même que je puisse riposter Isshin me pousse dans le magasin avant qu'il ne ferme suivit de sa fille soupirant et se plaignant d'avoir faim.

_Mais casse toi tu penses que je vais demander conseil à un fou et sa gamine.

_La gamine elle t'en dit bien des choses espèce de voyou.

_On se calme les enfants. Bon ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les filles auront bon dire n'importe quelle bague fera l'affaire ! C'est faux plus le diamant est gros mieux c'est. C'est comme tu sais quoi… hahahaha

_ Imbécile ! Y-a ta gamine à côté… Je pense pas qu'elle veuille un gros bijou, elle est assez discrète comme fille, elle porte que deux bijoux donnés par son frère et l'autre par un crétin de clown Emo.

_Dans ce cas, **commença le vendeur**, je vous propose cette bague en or blanc appelé Comète le diamant d'un carat est maintenu par cinq griffes qui forme une fleur, discret mais brillant comme les yeux de votre amie quand vous lui offrirez.

Isshin est à la limite de la crise cardiaque en voyant le prix, il explique au vendeur que je ne suis qu'un lycéen sans sous (NDA j'ai regardé sur le internet, c'est à peu près cinq mille euros). Je le fais taire en sortant ma carte gold.

_J'achète.

Le bijoutier est heureux, et Isshin essaye de me faire payer un collier extravagant de rappeur incrusté de diamants où il est inscrit « Big Daddy ». En sortant de la boutique Karin joue devant avec son ballon, quant à Isshin il me harcèle de questions sur ma demande. Je sais même pas quoi dire, c'est de sa faute si j'ai acheté cette bague ! C'est ridicule.

_Le mariage implique de grandes responsabilités, si tu sais que c'est elle que tu veux chérir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, si tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, alors oui c'est la bonne… N'empêche tu vas lui faire peur, vous êtes trop jeune pour ça. Fais passer ca comme une bague de promesse sur l'avenir.

_D'où le nom « Bague de fiançailles » imbécile. Mais qui aurait pu croire que se cache un homme parfois censé derrière cette tête de gorille ? Je retiendrai ce que t'as dit. Mais j'ai acheté ça sur un coup de tête, j'irai sûrement la rendre demain.

Je mets soudainement à rire et soupire levant la tête au ciel sous l'incompréhension d'Isshin.

_T'as beau être bizarre comme mec, je me dis que… Si j'avais eu un père comme toi j'aurai peut être mieux tourné. Tes morveux ont de la chance.

_Va dire ça a mes enfants ! Et surtout à mon crétin de fils ! T'as entendu ça Karin ? Ah oui et surtout n'oublie pas de mettre un pied à terre !

Faut pas rêver, à un croisement je lui dis au revoir d'un hochement de tête quant à lui il crie dans la rue de ne pas l'oublier de l'inviter au mariage. Ce mec est vraiment trop bruyant.

POV NORMAL

_C'est pas tout**, se dit Isshin**, mais nous on est en retard pour le diner. Je vais encore me faire taper dessus par Ichigo.

Arrivé chez eux comme il l'avait prédit Ichigo se mis à gueuler.

_C'est pas trop tôt le diner est froid, Yuzu n'a pas voulu me servir sans Karin dans le coin. Karin évite quand je crève de faim la prochaine fois.

_Et moi ? **Pleura le père.**

Tout le monde s'installa à table, curieuse Yuzu leur demanda la raison de leur retard.

_Demande au vieux, **râla Karin**, on a rencontré un de ses soit disant ami, et on l'a accompagné acheter une bague de fiançailles.

_Un mariage génial, j'adore les mariages ! On sera invité j'espère.

_Ah Yuzu autant d'enthousiasme ca me fait plaisir ! Toi qui a un bon goût comme Masaki on aurait du te ramener pour l'aider à choisir la bague. Mais bon il est encore trop jeune pour le mariage ce ne sera pas maintenant.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu connaisses des gamins voyous.

_Un voyou, **s'étonna Yuzu.**

_Ce mec avec cette couleur de cheveux, **continua Karin**, sa dégaine, je plains la famille de sa future fiancée.

_Rho Grimmjow a peut être un air de délinquant. Mais il est sérieux, il ne faut pas juger les gens par leurs apparences… A part les filles quand elles ont de bonnes hanches ca veut dire qu'elles…

Isshin s'arrêta quand il vit Ichigo laissait tomber son bol de riz par terre, lui demandant de répéter.

_J'ai dit qu'il ne faut pas juger sur l'apparence, et tu m'as coupé sur mon couplet sur les hanches de filles.

_Pas ca ! Le nom !

Isshin répéta le nom de Grimmjow, les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent encore plus grand. Il lui demanda alors de le décrire.

_Bah il est grand les cheveux bleus, assez bien bâti comme ton père... Tu le connais ?

_C'est le garçon qui est venu la dernière fois pour savoir si Inoue était la, **s'inquiéta Yuzu**, n'est ce pas Ichi-ni ?

_Alors tu dois connaître sa copine, **sourit son père.**

Ichigo lâcha le nom d'Inoue de manière inaudible, ses sœurs furent choqué d'entendre que la copine de ce voyou était Inoue.

_Comment une beauté du calibre d'Inoue peut sortir avec lui, **se demanda Karin.**

Ichigo sortit rapidement de table, sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille, il prit une veste et claqua la porte d'entrée. A cet instant son père se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise. Un peu plus loin après avoir prit son bain, s'être mis en pyjama Inoue s'apprêtait à regarder la télé avant d'aller dormir quand on sonna à la porte. A sa grande surprise c'était Grimmjow, alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il entra chez elle sans réellement comment aborder la chose. Il lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air.

_Mais je viens de me mettre en pyjama.

Grimmjow fouilla rapidement dans son armoire, et trouva son sweat à capuche gris qu'il avait oublié chez elle. Elle le mit et flotta littéralement dedans tant il était trop grand pour elle.

_T'es très bien comme ça reste en short ! Pas la peine d'aller d'enfiler un pantalon il fait bon dehors. Mets tes baskets !

Ils se mirent en marche dans une ambiance assez tendue, Inoue marchant deux pas derrière avait beau l'interroger Grimmjow ne répondait que par oui, non, peut être ou un grognement. Soudain elle s'arrêta sur un pont au dessus d'une rive, près des berges.

_Dis Grimmjow… Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas y ! Parce que tu me fais peur là.

Grimmjow s'approcha vers elle, et refit demi-tour. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna. Il la regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fit les cents pas autour d'elle.

_Je… Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Mettre un pied à terre ? Jamais faut pas déconner ! Bon de toute façon c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais la raccompagner ! Je suis vraiment trop con, pourquoi je voudrai me mettre une corde au cou en lui demandant une chose pareil. Allez on rentre !

_Grimmjow ? Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as emmené ici pour…

_Epouse moi !

_QUOI !

Grimmjow mit un genou à terre, puis se releva au bout d'un dixième de seconde jugeant la situation trop ridicule. Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte noir qui lui lança en répétant ses mots « _Epouse moi _». Inoue qui avait attrapé la boîte l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée.

_Je t'avais dit que quand tu seras majeur, je pourrai devenir ta famille et vice versa. Je le pensais vraiment. Alors je te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant mais de garder la bague si ca te convient sinon tu peux aussi…

_Une bague de fiançailles ? Tu m'as offert une bague de fiançailles !

_T'es pas obligé d'accepter ni de la portée. Putain quel con !

Après un long silence assez embarrassant pour Grimmjow Inoue releva la tête l'air complètement perdu.

_Oui je veux bien déménager avec toi ! Vivre ensemble loin de cette ville mais là... C'est trop… Je n'ai que seize ans ! C'est une trop grande décision, je… On se précipite beaucoup trop ! On vient juste de se réconcilier et…

_Ok… De toute façon je m'en fous c'était juste comme ça. Pour toi… On bouge, je te raccompagne.

_Attend, laisse moi finir il y a plein de raisons qui me viennent à l'esprit pour dire non, mais… A chaque fois une seule balaye les autres et c'est l'amour. En faite je me moque que je sois trop jeune, que ce soit trop rapide, qu'on ait eu des problèmes. J'ai envie d'être toujours prêt de toi. Je le veux ! Je veux t'épouser !

Au début sous le choc, Grimmjow sourit et lui reprit la boite, pour lui mettre délicatement la bague au doigt. Inoue les larmes aux yeux lui sauta au coup répétant plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient désormais fiancés ! Ils s'embrassèrent et pour cette dernière ce fut aussi magique que leur baiser sur la plage.

_Je n'arrive pas le croire ! On est fiancés ! Dire que je n'ai même pas de bague pour toi. C'est un vrai diamant ? Elle est tellement magnifique. Tu as fait une folie, j'ai du te ruiner. Moi aussi je vais te prendre ta bague !

_Non merci les bijoux c'est pas mon trip.

Ils restèrent ensemble sur ce pont qu'Inoue avait rebaptisé le Pont Grimhime. Après avoir calmé les ardeurs de sa fiancé qui était excitée comme jamais, il l'a raccompagna chez elle jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Fière de sa bague, sur le chemin elle remontait toutes les vingt secondes les manches de son sweat trop grand pour elle afin de l'admirer. Il lui promit de repasser demain, elle le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de regret. Ils venaient de se fiancer et ils allaient passer leur première nuit en tant que tel chacun dans son appartement. Au moment de monter les marches elle sentit une présence derrière, elle se retourna rapidement espérant que Grimmjow allait finalement rester mais elle déchanta.

_Kurosaki-Kun, Ca va ? Tu es tout rouge ?

_Je faisais mon Jogging, je passais par là quand j'ai vu de la lumière chez toi. Ca m'a surprit vu l'heure qu'il est.

_Oui je suis sortie un instant j'ai du oublier d'éteindre.

Ichigo n'avait que faire de sa réponse il fixa ses mains, elle ne le cachait pas. Elle avait une bague à l'annuaire. Trop la tête dans les nuages, trop heureuse, ou encore sous le choc, quoiqu'il en soit elle n'avait pas pensé à lui cacher l'objet.

_Cette bague ? C'est la première fois que je te vois avec…

_ Ah… C'est … Après tout je pense que je devrai te l'annoncer avant que tu l'entendes de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis je suis sûre que tu t'en moque. Grimmjow m'a offert cette bague de fiançailles.

_Te la voir porté signifie que tu as accepté ? Vous allez vous marier ?

_C'est trop tôt pour le dire, **sourit elle**, dans un avenir proche peut être. Ca te dérangerai de garder ça pour toi. Si Tatsuki apprend que tu l'as su avant elle, elle va entrer dans une rage folle. Tu la connais.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots lui manquaient. Il savait que s'il l'ouvrait, il s'emporterait malgré lui. Alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier c'était un risque de la voir s'éloigner à nouveau. Inoue mit fin à ce calvaire et lui dit au revoir. Sur ces mots elle courra vers chez elle. Des regrets ? Non ,elle n'en avait plus en ce qui concerne son premier amour. Tout le contraire de ce dernier, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était arrêté quand il l'avait vu porter sa bague.

Lundi, dans son appartement elle se réveilla dans les bras de celui qui était désormais son fiancé. Il n'avait pas tenu, il était venu la rejoindre dans la nuit de dimanche. Elle avait beau le réveiller pour qu'il se prépare à aller en cour, c'était peine perdue. Grimmjow avait décidé de sécher toute la matinée, elle serait bien restée avec lui, mais elle était sur un siège éjectable et ne pouvait plus rater un cour jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avant de partir elle le regarda dormir, lui fit une bise sur la joue, et ajusta la manche de son uniforme afin de cacher la bague pour éviter que cette histoire de fiançailles ne fasse trop de bruit au lycée. Inoue se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Ulquiorra au point de rendez vous. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir ici, mais aussi de constater qu'elle était redevenue comme avant, elle souriait, rigolais sur le chemin. Depuis l'histoire avec Aizen, elle le fuyait par honte. Il ne dit rien sur son changement d'attitude mais au fond de lui il était presque soulagé de la voir ainsi. Quand Ichigo la vit venir en classe, il remarqua qu'elle avait fait en sorte de cacher sa bague. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire de fiançailles.

POV INOUE

En fin de journée étant encore de corvée de ménage, je suis une des dernières à sortir du lycée, mais désormais tout ca m'était égal. Il semblerait que me fiancer avec Grimmjow me fasse rêvasser au point de terminer les tâches mêmes les plus ingrates dans la joie. Dans les escaliers je tombe sur Aizen-Sensei, rho zut il ne manquait plus que lui. Bon baisse la tête et avance. C'était le plan de départ quand il se met devant moi et me barre la route en mettant sa main sur le mur.

_Je suis content de vous revoir en cour.

Ignore le Orihime ! Ignore le ! J'essaye de passer mais il n'est pas prêt de laisser partir.

_Ca suffit laissez moi !

_J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez remis avec JaggerJack. . Inoue…

_Ne parlez pas de lui. Vous êtes celui qui est sortit avec Hinamori Momo ! Vous étiez son professeur, et vous avez profité d'elle.

_Ah vous êtes encore sur cette histoire. Ecoutez vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer. Hinamori Momo était une élève timide, qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver sa place dans ce lycée. J'étais un des rares professeurs à savoir qu'elle existait. Résultat le peu d'attention que je lui ai accordé a fait qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Un jour elle est venue chez moi, à quatre heures du matin pour me montrer le tatouage qu'elle s'était fait.

_Je… Je ne vous crois pas. C'est pareil avec moi vous…

Aizen-Sensei se rapproche dangereusement, se met à ma hauteur et me caresse la joue. Il me chuchote dans l'oreille qu'entre nous c'est différent. C'est trop ! Je recule d'une marche et soulève ma manche pour lui montrer ma bague.

_Je suis fiancée à Grimmjow ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Tout ça est immoral.

_Ahaha vous plaisantez ? Vous ? Fiancée à ce voyou ? Alors qu'il vous a trompé.

_Grimmjow n'a rien fait… Il s'est fait avoir par Harribelle, comme moi par vous.

_C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? A-t-il prononcé ses mots là _« Je n'ai rien fait_ » ? Et puis je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai pas cherché à abuser de vous. C'est vous qui avez fait appel à moi au milieu de la nuit.

_C'est pas vrai ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! J'étais saoule !

_Pourtant il est bien connu, que l'alcool ne fait que de révéler une part de vérité que nous essayons de cacher au plus profond de nous. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ou vous ne voulez pas vous rappeler. Laissez moi vous rafraichir la mémoire. Vous étiez installés dans la chambre d'ami et pourtant c'est vous qui êtes venus me rejoindre dans la chambre. Vous qui m'avez embrassé la première. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous faire l'amour.

Sous le choc, je reste immobile. J'ai des flashbacks de moi et Aizen-Sensei à moitié nue en train de nous embrasser. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_Je pense que tout comme moi, je ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous et ceci dès la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. Avec cette bague Grimmjow vous a mis une corde au cou, et c'est simplement pour marquer sa propriété, dés qu'il aura l'occasion de retourner avec Haribelle il le fera. A ce moment là je serai là pour vous.

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Donc je l'ai poussé pour me frayer un chemin. Moi attiré par lui ? Impossible ! Il m'a mit le doute, comme il le fait si bien. Il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son jeu. J'ai confiance en Grimmjow, il n'a rien fait avec elle… Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne la jamais réellement dit. Je descends rapidement les escaliers en tentant de joindre Grimmjow par téléphone, sans résultat, quand je le vois à la sortie du lycée.

_Grimmjow t'es là ?

_Bah ouai ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive t'en tire une tête ? Y a quelqu'un qui t'as fais chier ?

Je le regarde. Est ce que je devrais lui demander confirmation de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ou j'ai trop peur d'entendre la vérité. Non ca ne sert à rien ! Je lui prends la main et nous faisons le chemin ensemble. J'ai confiance en lui.

Seulement quelques jours ont passés depuis la demande en mariage, à part Kurosaki-Kun, et Tatsuki personne n'est au courant. La fin de l'année se rapproche à grand pas. Alors que je nettoie le tableau lors de la pause de midi, j'entends un énorme cri en provenance de la porte. C'est Matsumoto... Quelle mouche l'a piqué, elle se rapproche en sautillant vers moi et me prend la main.

_C'est quoi cette bague ! OH MON DIEU ! LA RUMEUR DISAIT VRAI.

Zut au fur et à mesure que le temps passe j'oublie de la cacher. En plus comme je nettoie le tableau j'ai du remonter mes manches. Quelle idiote. Je fonce sur Matsumoto lui mettant ma main sur la bouche et lui jette un regard pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus. Elle lève le pouce pour me montrer qu'elle a compris. Elle me prend par l'épaule et tourne le dos à la classe.

_Vous êtes fiancés ? T'es sûre de ton choix ? Non on se moque de ça ! Qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur ? C'est moi, **insiste t-elle**, Tu n'as pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ! Ce sera moi !

_C'est un peu trop tôt pour se prononcer…

_En tout cas Grimm s'est lâché, cette bague doit valoir une fortune… Je suis contente pour vous deux. Je me demande juste si tu continueras à sortir avec lui après que tu auras vu son père. Bon je me tire ! Salut !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rebondir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire sur le père de Grimmjow qu'elle était déjà sortit de la classe. A peine eut le temps de redescendre mes manches, une fille de la classe commence à son tour à m'interroger sur la bague.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Wouah j'avais pas remarqué elle est super jolie.

_C'est rare de te voir avec des bijoux, **fit une autre**, A moins que … Ce soit le voyou qui te sert de copain qui te l'ai offerte.

_C'est rien, **paniquais je,** je l'ai gagné dans un jeu d'arcade, elle me plaisait bien alors…

_Vous avez pas fini de l'embêter, **intervint Renji-Kun**, vous êtes jalouses ?

Les filles tirent la langue à Renji-Kun et lui balance un cahier. Ce qui fait rire toute la classe. J'en profite pour retourner discrètement à ma place quand Rukia me demande de jeter un coup d'œil à la bague, elle tire mon bras vers elle, et examine le bijou.

_Wouah ! Tu plaisantes ce genre de bague dans une pochette surprise ! Inoue, si je ne me trompe pas c'est un diamant. Elle doit valoir une fortune. A ton avis Schiffer.

_Hey pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à moi ou Kurosaki, **demanda Renji-Kun**, Parce qu'on roule pas sur l'or comme vous. M'énerve ces riches.

Rukia a montré ma main à Ulquiorra qui ne l'a regardais que quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans son livre sans rien dire.

POV NORMAL

Il se faisait tard, la nuit était tombée. Grimmjow courrait sous la pluie pour rejoindre le plus rapidement son appartement. Il sortait d'un bar, et avait été surpris par le soudain changement de météo. Dans les escaliers de son immeuble son téléphone se mit à sonner, quand il vit le nom s'affichait il soupira avant de répondre.

« __C'est maintenant que tu décroche. J'ai essayé d'appeler toute la journée. J'ai pas que ça à faire. Répond à ton portable !_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux

__Tu te fiance et tu n'en parles pas à ton père. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est enceinte. Au moins ca voudra dire que tu prends tes responsabilités._

_ Qui t'as mis au courant ? De toute façon ca te regarde pas ! Va te faire foutre !

__Tu plaisantes ! Faut que je rencontre la folle qui t'as dit oui. Puis il faut faire ca dans les règles. La rencontre avec ses parents, faut que je prévienne ta mère, l'échange de cadeaux…_

_Je t'arrête tout de suite. Jamais tu ne la rencontreras ! Je t'interdis de débarquer içi. Puis elle n'a plus ses parents alors oublie.

__Quoi ? Plus de parent ? Quelle genre de prostitué, tu nous ramène dans la famille ?_ »

C'était le mot de trop Grimmjow lui raccrocha au nez. Quand il arriva devant sa porte il vit Harribelle, avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot, il l'attrapa par le cou, et se mit à l'étrangler demandant ce qu'elle faisait içi. Alerter par le bruit Kaien sortit de son appartement essayant d'empêcher Grimmjow de la tuer. Une fois qu'il reussit à les séparer, il était obligé de retenir Grimmjow pour qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Quant à Haribelle, elle était à genou à tousser et essayant de reprendre son souffle, se disant que si Kaien n'était pas là il l'aurait vraiment tué.

_Fous le camp Harribelle, tu vois pas qu'il veut te défoncé. T'as rien à faire ici. Abandonne sois réaliste.

_Il faut que je parle à Grimmjow c'est urgent !

_Ta gueule ! Je vais te niquer ! Comment t'as osé me droguer espèce de salope ! En plus tu ose revenir ici !

Harribelle s'approcha de Grimmjow profitant du fait que Kaien le retenait, elle tenta de lui prendre la main mais au premier contact il lui cracha au visage. Alors elle usa de sa force pour lui reprendre la main et la poser à plat sur son ventre.

_Faut vraiment qu'on parle.

A ce moment là Grimmjow se calma, même Kaien relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Tout deux regardèrent le ventre d'Harribelle.

…

….

…

…

**LittleFly : Alors le chapitre 31, comment dire… Ca va être des larmes, beaucoup de larmes. Préparez vos playlist avec des chansons comme Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley, Mad World de Gary jules, et des Ost de manga. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai écris le chapitre suivant.**

**Inoue : J'ai vu le plan du Chapitre 31, hey bah… Je suis restée sans voix.**

**LittleFly : Je pense que les lecteurs ont déjà quelques idées. Et faites péter les 200 reviews ^^**

**Inoue : Moi ce qui me choque, c'est qu'Aizen semble toujours intéressé bien que j'ai vomi sur son tapis, j'imagine l'odeur. Y a pas pire comme tue l'amour.**

**LittleFly : On verra s'il t'aime toujours après une bonne gastro, diarrhée inclus.**

**Inoue : Tu ne vas pas me faire ça !**

**LittleFly : A bientôt hinhinhin**


End file.
